Of Ivory Towers and Dark Courts
by Knight of Wings
Summary: Fates change when instead of kidnapping one child, King Garon takes twins Gareth and Eleanor. Separated they grow up in the atmosphere of Nohr's dangerous courts. Murder, assassination, and a dark secret haunt one of the twins. The other masters magic in her ivory tower the likes the world has never seen. The world is changing, but is it for the better? AU Part One Slow Romance
1. Prologue

**So this is my first foray into the Fire Emblem fandom, I am rather new to the game series only having played Awakening and Fates. That said I am eager to jump in with some stories of my own Fire Emblem Fates world. If you enjoy my work please leave reviews commenting on some of the strengths and flaws of my writing.**

 **This was originally planned to be a series of oneshots set in the same universe, but as often happens with me, I am a bit too methodical and I end up building something much bigger than one shots. So join me as we delve into the world of Fates and see what changes I have made and how the world is changed. Note I am changing a bit of the world to make a bit more sense, see the endnotes for specific details of what changes and why is it changed. There is a lot of world building I have done and I will be making changes to the cast that appears in the story, so I hope you enjoy. This story will be split into a series of shorter stories each focusing on a segment of the characters lives, hope you enjoy.**

 **Also a note on the pairings as of chapter twelve the pairings amongst the main cast are: Gareth and Camilla, hints of Leo and Flora. Future romance is planned and will feature more prominently in the later chapters. But as of now these are the revealed pairings, though whether they will be together in the end game, with someone else, or even alive, is something you'll have to stick around and find out. Do note that the romance is slow and up till chapter 13 its rather subtle.**

-Cheve 1572 A.G -

After weeks of travel through dusty roads and villages, the Royal Hoshidan party had finally arrived at Avignon, the capital of Cheve. Gazing towards the Chevois royal palace, Sumeragi Masaru, King of Hoshido, noticed that Nohr's royal banner was flying alongside the Chevois banner. Sighing, Sumeragi leapt from his white stallion and turned towards his retainers and his top advisors. But his eye was not on the men and women who strove to protect him or would be invaluable to ending the latest war between his kingdom and that of the King Garon, instead his eye sought out the rather distinctive heads of his twins.

With the capital finally in sight Sumeragi had let his twins Gareth and Eleanor ride their ponies along with the party. Being but five the children were not very skilled at riding, but they had learned throughout their journey how to at least remain seated on the pony that was led by one of the children's guards. Unfortunately, both Gareth and Eleanor had a fierce desire to explore. Thus, it was not without surprise that he found Gareth and Eleanor oh so carefully sneaking away from their guards to play with some of the other children in the party.

With an exasperated grin upon his face Sumeragi began to walk through the column of men and women keeping an especially close eye out for his green haired son, who seemed to take great joy in attempting to hide out among the grass. Thankfully, Eleanor's sun kissed blond hair was easier to spot, within seconds he spotted his blonde daughter trying to encourage young Saizo to join her in play. Striding towards the children Sumeragi suddenly found his retainer Saizo at his side.

"My lord, don't you find it suspicious that the Nohrians have arrived at Avignon before us?" Saizo questioned in a suspicious manner. "I suspect a trap."

Sumeragi considered his loyal ninja's words, but ultimately dismissed them. "Saizo, you know as well as I that Nohr, possesses both a road system unparalleled in the world as well as access to a large amount of horses. I am not surprised that they have reached Avignon before us. In fact I suspect that they have been here at least a week ahead of us."

"Be that as it may, I recommend caution my lord. King Garon Vaas is not a man to be trifled with, do not forget that after the unfortunate attack at the northern Nohrian rivers he had all our captured soldiers summarily executed." The ninja responded, causing his king to quiet as his thoughts turned towards the one fight that greatly exacerbated the declining war.

"My liege, I don't mean to upset you but it is my job to consider every eventuality, particularly the more unpleasant ones. After all it is far better to hope for the best and expect the worst."

Sighing heavily the proud samurai king turned his eyes towards his most loyal servant. "I know, and your caution has saved my life on more than one occasion. Yet I cannot afford to miss this opportunity. Neither King Garon nor myself ever wanted this pointless war, rather it began with our fathers. We might have continued this conflict due to mistakes on both sides, but ultimately the war is meaningless. If we can reach an accord, we can finally have peace between our two nations. My children might actually be able to know a life beyond war."

"I understand Lord Sumeragi. No parent wishes for their children to carry his own burdens." Saizo said as he spotted his own children engaging Prince Gareth and Princess Eleanor in play. "One last question my lord, why did you bring the twins? We could have shaved a few days off our travel time without them, and it would have been far safer for the children back at Shirasagi with your wife."

Finally spotting his two children Sumeragi kept his eyes on them even as he replied. "… To end a war of this magnitude, words alone will most likely not be enough. … I fear, but am prepared for the likelihood that I may have to promise one of my children to one of King Garon's own."

"… I see, I shall pray to the Dawn Dragon herself that you might be spared this outcome." Saizo replied as he carefully separated from his King and began to make ready the column for their entrance into the city.

With Saizo gone, Sumeragi suddenly dashed towards his two most distinctive children, scooping them up and twirling them around causing the little ones to shriek and giggle as they played with their father.

-Avignon Royal Palace Two Weeks Later-

Negotiations between the two royal kingdoms were progressing as well as could be expected. With Chevois knights providing security and elderly Chevois royals Queen Margaret and King Phillip facilitating negotiations, events were proceeding with as smoothly as could be expected. Meaning arguments frequently broke out between the Nohrian nobles and their Hoshidan counterparts. Strangely enough while there was clearly tension and dislike between King Garon and King Sumeragi, they maintained their poise and both did an admirable job in maintaining control over their retinue.

As Sumeragi's late father originally started the war, many of the Nohrian nobility were pushing for reparations, mostly in the form of Hoshidan land. Naturally, this did not sit well with the Hoshidan retinue leading to many outbursts and arguments between nobles on both sides as the Hoshidans pushed for control of the nearby iron mines controlled by Nohr. Feeling justified in their claims as the last six years of the war has seen a far more aggressive and generally more ruthless Nohrian army, doubling the casualties the Hoshidans had suffered during the previous six years of the war.

Soon the talks began to disintegrate as the nobles on both sides began to air out their grievances more than strive towards a fair and reasonable peace. "I tell you that my lands have been ravaged by you Nohrian brutes. I want recompense for the lives and property damage your savage ways have inflicted on my people!" A rotund and richly dressed Hoshidan noble shouted.

A Nohrian commander angrily stood to his feet. "Savages are we!? I will not hear this from some pampered and spoiled noble who has never seen a battlefield in his life. You speak of recompense; well we will have retribution for the death of our Queen."

At this the chamber broke into a new round of shouts and jeers between the two groups. Finally fed up with the constant back and forth Sumeragi dismissed his retinue wishing to speak with King Garon alone. "King Garon, we both know the cost that this war has laid upon our nations, lives lost, fields ruined, villages eradicated. But if there is to be peace, let it start with us. Clearly the nobility have expressed their desires, let us as the rulers of our nations forge the peace that we so desperately need."

"Agreed, Iago," Garon bellowed out to quite the affronted complaints of his nobles. "Dismiss my retinue, together Sumeragi and I will strike an accord to achieve some measure of justice from this conflict." As a tall, lanky, black haired man herded the well-dressed Nohrian nobles and commanders out of the room, Sumeragi felt at last a sense of calmness. Signaling Saizo to dismiss their group, the room was soon emptied of all Nohrians and Hoshidans except for the Kings and their own personal retainers.

Once the two kings were left alone with only the Chevois contingent supervising the negotiations Sumeragi quickly took action and began to outline what his people needed, and what his kingdom was willing to give to receive the needed peace. "These past few years have seen an increase in Nohrian assaults that pushed rather deeply into Hoshidan lands causing the destruction of many of our more industrial cities. Our infrastructure is damaged and with our resources we are looking at decades of work to restore our economy to that what it once was."

"You think to compare the damage of industry to the pain you have inflicted upon my nation!" Garon cried out, suddenly unleashing the emotion he has been feeling since these talks began. "Your cursed father began the war for reasons so petty that they can be boiled down to childish greed. **My** people have and will continue to suffer the effects of this war for decades to come as the poison your ninjas sown amongst our most fertile land has resulted in widespread starvation. Moreover, let us not forget what this war has cost me personally." Garon declared in a venomous tone.

"Personal loss!" Sumeragi exclaimed tired of dancing around the painful issues that made these talks so difficult. "Yes I know the pain that I inflicted upon you, but need I remind you that you and I would not be discussing anything had you not slain my elder brother! You robbed our nation of its future king and caused my father to retaliate with an assault on your fields! Do not try and paint yourself the only victim here, we have both lost those we love dearly to this damnable conflict!"

The Chevois knights fingered their spears nervously as they gazed at two of the continents greatest warriors revealing their pain to one another, one misstep, and the talks could readily explode into a renewal of the hostilities. At this time the elderly Chevois queen stepped in."King Garon, King Sumeragi, both your nations have harmed one another, just as you have injured each other beyond understanding. Yet despite this pain, you must set aside your own hurts and consider your kingdoms. King Garon your nation needs a cheap supply of food in the coming years, and you King Sumeragi require the materials to rebuild your industry. You both need this peace, without it your nations are likely to decline if not be absorbed by your neighbors should this continue. Please calm yourselves and work towards this peace that you both so desperately need."

As the two rulers regained themselves under the calm and controlled gaze of the Chevois queen, the door to the chambers was cracked open instantly drawing the attention of all inside as inquisitive young eyes peeked inside. Startled at the attention the young intruder inched back away from the door making to get away from the attention of the adults. "Enter the room young one." Garon called out in a gentle command.

Stepping into the room Garon saw two young children, both with red eyes and pointed ears with faces similar enough to be that of siblings, twins, unless his guess was off. The boy with hair unkempt and green as the grass of a healthy field stared at the black king with the bold curiosity of youth. While the girl stood shyly beside her brother looking uncomfortable with the eyes of unknown strangers gazing upon her in curiosity, twisting and playing with her long blond hair in a nervous habit. The children turned to Sumeragi and quickly gathered around him. "I take it that these children are yours then Sumeragi." Garon declared staring at the young children in curiosity.

"Indeed, they are. This is Eleanor," Sumeragi pointed out as he lifted the girl up into his arms where she snuggled closer to her father. "And this little one is Gareth. I suspect you understand why I brought them with me." Sumeragi declared with a heavy heart as he turned his attention towards the Nohrian king.

Tearing his attention away from the children he regained his calm and regal demeanor as he returned Sumeragi's gaze. "…It would be an excellent manner to cement the peace, very well let us get down to business. We each require what the other has in some measure, so I propose a trade …." And so, the meeting went with the royals negotiating and bargaining with one another on supplies and materials, continuing for hours while the two children eventually left the chamber to find some food and some games to play.

Day turned to night and the discussions between the two rulers were proceeding well, they would call in a noble or two to assist with some matters from time to time, but the kings themselves, with assistance from the Chevois royals on occasion, were hammering out largely the terms of the treaty. Late at night Garon and Sumeragi broke from their talks and began to head their separate ways.

As the kings exited the Avignon royal palace they met up with their guards and began to head back to their personal camps. King Garon turned towards Sumeragi who was carrying his two young children in arms. "Sumeragi, why don't you and your children come join me tonight for some refreshments, and we can introduce those little ones of yours to some of mine and we can see if there is anyone in particular that they hit it off with, so we can set up a beneficial and potentially happy engagement for one of your children."

Glancing down at his still sleepy children Sumeragi nodded and signaled for his guards to follow him. "Saizo return to camp and let them know that we will be returning a bit later than expected." Sumeragi said in agreement, as he turned and followed King Garon towards the Nohrian camp. Saizo hesitated a moment before making his way quickly towards his lord's camp to carry out his command, despite the unease he felt of leaving Sumeragi alone with the black king.

"Iago why don't you run ahead and wake Charles, Marie, and Leo, tell them that we shall have some distinguished guest visiting, also be sure to let the servants know that we need to prepare some warm wine." Garon ordered.

"It shall be done as you command, my liege." Iago replied with a greasy smile, as he disappeared with a flash of magic towards the Nohrian camp.

Taken aback at the rather casual use of powerful teleportation magic that the young advisor displayed, Sumeragi was once again made aware of the might that this King was able to field. Swallowing his nerves the Hoshidan king made to follow Garon towards the black king's own camp. Travelling through the chilly and snow laden streets, Gareth and Eleanor ended up curling up against Sumeragi more to keep warm, although Eleanor was coming awake now that she was exposed to the chilly air of the outside.

"Papa, are we home yet?" Eleanor asked in a sleepy voice as Sumeragi rounded a corner.

"Not yet sweetheart, first we are going go see and meet some new friends, doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Mmm, afterwards can I get a sweet cake?"

"Alright we'll see what we can do, although when we get back home let's not tell your mother that I let you have sweets so late. She's rather firm about this kind of thing." Sumeragi agreed. Glancing up towards the night sky he noticed one of Saizo's sons on the roof of the adjacent building. "Hey Eleanor, isn't that Kaze, over there?"

"Huh, where papa?" Eleanor asked as she turned around trying to find her friend. Glancing up she suddenly saw him. "Kaze! What are you doing up there?" The dark green haired ninja in training turned his gaze towards the blond-haired child, and a strange puzzled expression came over his face. He opened his mouth as if to say something before he turned away in confusion and headed back towards the Hoshidan camp.

Garon turned and looking back at Sumeragi seeing the young king enjoying his time his daughter caused a cold grin to cross Garon's face. _All too soon that foolhardy king will pay recompense for the tragedy the he has visited upon my kingdom and my family._ Rounding the corner Garon saw what he had been waiting for, two squads of his best archers with arrows at the ready merely waiting for the command to enact their vengeance upon the swine who murdered their queen.

Seconds later Sumeragi rounded the same corner and was met with the sight of twenty bowmen at the ready. With a cold and grim motion from Garon half the archers unleashed their first shot ending the lives of Sumeragis guards in moments with the dedicated soldiers caught unawares, their weapons at best only half drawn. Acting quickly Sumeragi spun and tossed Gareth and Eleanor behind him into a snow bank before turning back to Garon and his forces. Quickly drawing his blade Sumeragi charged forward incensed at the duplicity of the black king, and at himself for believing that the man would so easily put aside his grief. But no matter, he would end the threat of the black king to his family once and for all.

With another command the archers released their arrows pelting the long-haired king, with the twins behind him there was no choice but to stand his ground lest a stray shaft kill one of the children. In seconds, the proud king found himself littered with arrows, his armor worthless in the face of so many arrows. Crumbling to his knees in anguish the Hoshidan king heard in his last moments his darling Eleanor cry out in horror at the sight before her, fully rousing her brother.

Grabbing an axe from one of his soldiers Garon made his way towards the fallen and bleeding king. As he neared the injured man Sumeragi spoke, blood filling his mouth even as he spoke his last words. "Why do this Garon? We were to have peace; my people will never forgive you or your kingdom for this betrayal. You have brought only further danger to your nation."

"I do this for the lives you took from me. Your actions at the battle of the Falkier Rivers cost me not only my beloved Katerina, but you also cost me my unborn child. You who know the loss of a brother and a father, still cannot begin to comprehend the well of anguish I have found myself in these past years. But worry not, you will." Garon declared as he made his way past the fallen Sumeragi and towards the utterly stricken Eleanor who seemed to have gone into shock and the recently awoken Gareth who was staring with horror at the scene before him. "I will take your children as my own and raise them as part of my kingdom."

Realization dawning in his eyes Sumeragi struggled to rise to his feet as he watched in utter horror as this vengeful king reached down and grabbed Gareth in a possessive hold. "NO! You cannot do this!"

"Oh, but I will." Garon declared before he flung his axe casually at Sumeragi splitting his head and ending his life then and there.

 **1** ) My date system for the world of Fire Emblem Fates. It essentially means either Anno Gethin or Anno Gerel, literally meaning in the year of Gethin or in the year of Garel. Gethin and Garel are the names for the Dusk and Dawn dragons respectively. This system of dating is used by Nohr and Hoshido after the end of the Dragon Wars. The Dragon wars lasted approximately for 800 years. Prior to the wars between the First Dragons the world was at peace, more or less, for several hundred years until the First Dragons began to war amongst themselves and began to use humanity in their wars upon one another.

 **2** ) Masaru is the dynasty that Sumeragi is a part of. The Masaru family, in ages past, were chosen by the Dawn Dragon Garel as one of her champions, immediately after the war they held a high position in what would become Hoshido, eventually assuming the royal throne for a few hundred years before falling from power over the next several centuries assumed a low but powerful noble position. Two hundred years prior to this story the Masaru family has once again claimed the Hoshidan throne and again rules Hoshido.

 **3** ) Yes, I created a capital for the Chevois nation, it rather needs it, and I am not a fan of a capital being named after the nation, or as happens more often the nation taking the name of what becomes the capital.

 **4** ) Vaas is the name of Nohr's current royal family. Much like in Hoshido the Vaas family has seen its fair share of ups and downs. Unlike the Masaru family the Vaas family has been reduced to the fate of commoners in the past. In some of the wars prior to this story the Vaas family demonstrated their courage and were again raised to the status of nobles. Years passed and the Vaas family in the last hundred years has reclaimed the throne of Nohr.

 **5** ) The war mentioned in this chapter is and shall be referred to as the Twelve Years war and at the beginning of the war Sumeragi was actually second in line to the Hoshidan throne. His elder brother was in fact the High Prince until his death at the hands of Garon. Yes I know that Sumeragi was originally the eldest prince, but I have decided to go in this direction as it will play a rather important role later on in the story.

 **Thus begins the story, hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Dusk's Shield

**So here is my second chapter in my Fire Emblem series, this piece seeks to explain how Gareth and Eleanor grew up in the Northern Fortress. Note that this is an AU of the Fire Emblem Fates world and I will be making changes, these changes while present in the last piece, this particular chapter will identify several major divergences from the game's cannon.**

 **As you may have noticed I do incorporate a lot of world building into my works, if you see any small numbers, simply scroll to the bottom of the page and read the note to discover the extra information that I have included describing the expanded world that I am creating.**

 **I would like to thank my first reviewer Ceifeiro for their comments and feedback. The numbers are originally meant to be a superscript, but the site reformatted some of my writing, thus I will remove the numbers from the story itself and leave the notes at the end of the story to explain aspects of this expanded world. I highly suggest reading the notes as they explain and elaborate on many of the finer points of the setting.**

 **With that said, I welcome you to the next entry of my story.**

-Nohr's Northern Fortress, Dusk's Shield 1572 A.G -

"Eleanor, come on Eleanor lets go out to the courtyard and play, don't you want to go out and play in the sun?" A green haired boy asked as he gently nudged his blond haired sister. Eleanor didn't respond as she simply stared out at nothing, her mind still far away as she tried to futilely process what had happened to her father.

Gareth had spent the past several weeks, ever since he saw King Garon kill their father, trying to bring his sister back to the real world. She would barely drink or eat anything, her young chubby childish features were beginning to waste away in the face of slow starvation and even mental shutdown. He had tried everything he could to get his sister to wake up and even just do something, anything of her own volition. He tempted, begged, teased, taunted, and more than anything cried for her to do something as simple as eat. The servants of the fortress were doing their best to chip in and aid the green haired child, but they had even less success than Gareth.

Ultimately, after three weeks of no visible improvement the servants were forced to notify the fort's commander, Cadeyrn, of the situation, requesting aid from the King to assist in waking Eleanor from her catatonic state. The commander was not happy to learn that one of the King's newest acquisitions was faring so poorly and that the staff had hidden it from him. Punishment was sure to follow, but first things first; he needed to get the young girl awake and aware once again.

Immediately Cadeyrn made his way towards his quarters to write a message to the King detailing the issues regarding young Eleanor stopping only to notify his guard to bring to him their fastest messenger as soon as possible to deliver an urgent message. Within the hour, the messenger was on her way towards Castle Krakenburg with her Wyvern flying as fast as possible.

With that matter taken care of Cadeyrn summoned his Sergeant at Arms and ordered him to administer a punishment to the servants involved in hiding young Eleanor's condition and endangering the child. With that done, he gathered a plate of food from the kitchen and made his way to the children's chambers.

Knocking on the door, he waited until he heard a tired voice give him permission to enter. Inside the chamber, with light coming from an arrow slit and a single candle, he saw Eleanor staring blankly at the walls and Gareth holding his sister's hand tightly as he gazed at her silently begging her to awake and return. Taking in the sight of the twins, Cadeyrn realized that Eleanor was not the only one looking rough and worn. The worry for his sister had clearly been hard on the boy, his skin and hair were greasy and messy as a bird's nest. His eyes were heavy with exhaustion, but despite his tiredness, he remained alert and stared at the newcomer. The man before him wore well-kept dark grey armor with black accents on his gauntlets and a fur lined cloak that made the man's red hair stand out even more than usual.

"I think I remember you. You lead this castle right?" Gareth asked with his attention wandering quickly back to his sister after seeing that the visitor was not a threat. For while Cadeyrn carried himself with confidence and his features were often set in a stern visage, at the moment, the red wiry red haired commander's face showed concern looking over the two children.

"Yes, I am the commander of this fort. My name is Cadeyrn. I brought some food for you and your sister," Cadeyrn offered setting a plate of bread and some cheese down on the dresser. Gareth nodded in thanks grabbing the bread and breaking the loaf in half he offered it to his sister, placing a chunk of bread into her hand trying to get the girl to raise it to her lips. Her hands remained limp and the chunk of bread looked ready to fall from her hands.

Watching the green haired child tear into his half of bread Cadeyrn took a seat across from the two children. "So tell me Gareth, what put your sister in to this position, and what have you tried to rouse young Eleanor? Has anything had any effect on her?"

Turning his attention back to the commander, Gareth swallowed his mouthful of bread and his gaze turned suspicious. "You serve King Garon right?"

"Indeed I do, it is my duty to protect and provide security for the Nohr's northern settlements. Why do you ask?"

"… I don't like the king." Gareth replied. "But if you can get Eleanor to eat a few bites I'll tell you why sis is like this."

"You know Gareth, the more that I know about what caused her condition the more I can help." Cadeyrn reasoned.

Gareth turned to look at the commander. Cadeyrn realized that the child's eyes, while tired clearly showed signs of wariness and of distrust. "I don't trust you … but if you can help my sister I will tell you whatever you wish to know," he promised reiterating his claim to explain.

Having no children of his own Cadeyrn was not used to dealing and bargaining with children, but even he understood that Gareth was not the kind of child who you could trick or cajole into revealing his secrets. With that in consideration, he asked the young child what exactly they had tried thus far to awaken the girl.

"Well it doesn't seem to matter what anyone shows her, as she doesn't seem to really see anything. I have tried tickling her, and even pinching her but it is like she doesn't even feel anything. One of the servants tried slapping her to wake her, but she didn't even flinch or anything!" Gareth cried out tears running down his face as he gripped his sister's limp hand tighter.

Making a mental note to find out which servant struck the obviously unwell child and have that person locked in the dungeons for a few days. The more he heard the more his fears were confirmed, he had seen a few of his soldiers act similarly after combat. The soldiers became distant and unresponsive, one of them going so far as to end his life. The cause of the madness was unknown but was undoubtedly related to war and death. There was certain fragility to one who was under the spell of this madness that if left untended would often result in a complete breakdown, stealing even the bravest of soldier's courage and leaving them naught but quivering sniveling messes. The girl was deep into the madness and judging from the boy's haggard looks and general suspiciousness, he was likely fighting some form of madness himself, although it could simply be worry and concern for his sister. His experience with his soldiers who went through similar suffering had taught him that discipline and pain in no way aided in their recovery.

Standing to his feet Cadeyrn walked over to the boy and kneeling before him he placed his hand on his shoulder interrupting the boy's tears and capturing his attention. Gently and firmly Cadeyrn spoke to the green haired child. "I have seen similar situations to this young one. Those that suffer under such madness can lose themselves and waste away, the fact that she has eaten every now and then gives hope that she is still in there and might return to you. Now in these cases I have seen smells work on occasion in rousing the unfortunate soul, even if briefly. Did the servants try any smelling salts on your sister?"

"I'm not sure, one of them did go and grab a small bottle of something and held it under her nose for a bit. She did wake but she smacked the bottle away sending it through the window." Gareth responded gesturing towards the arrow slit. "She did eat that day though … do you perhaps think it will work again?" Gareth questioned his expression suddenly so hopeful that Cadeyrn prayed to the Dusk Dragon Gethin that his suggestion would pay off.

"It might indeed, now wait here I shall return shortly young one." Cadeyrn proclaimed as he raised himself to his feet and made his way towards the quarters usually reserved for the King. Entering the chambers, the commander located a vial of smelling salts containing rosemary and quickly exited the room disturbing nothing else. Within minutes, he was back at the children's chambers. Knocking once more, he entered and saw Gareth's hopeful face silently pleading that the salts might work. "Listen Gareth, if the salts work and rouse your sister I need you to place as much of the loaf as you can within her mouth." Cadeyrn explained as he readied the salts. Gripping the vial carefully he uncorked the glass and moved the salts under the girls nose.

Immediately there was a reaction as she quickly retreated from the odor. As soon as he saw Eleanor jerk away from the strong odor, Gareth snatched up his sister's loaf of bread and quickly shoved it into her mouth. The commander and the green haired child watched with baited breath as the girl's eyes began to dim. Seconds passed, but slowly the girl's jaw began to move as she began to chew and swallow the bread within her mouth.

Crying with joy Gareth eagerly watched his sister eat her bread, slowly over the next few minutes she had consumed the rest of the loaf, as Gareth reached for the cheese to feed her he suddenly found Cadeyrn's hand upon his wrist. "I would not give her any more food at this time, too much food to one who has as little as she could cause her to become violently ill." Nodding his understanding Gareth left the cheese on the plate and returned to Eleanor's side gently holding his sister's hand smiling with tears in his eyes. The sight touched the commander's heart, and as loathe as he was to interrupt the boy's happiness, he did need to know how the girl's condition came to be. "I believe I have held up my end of the bargain, now how about you tell me how Eleanor here came to be in such a position?"

Gareth turned his attention back to the man who helped his sister and though apprehension and fear began to fill his eyes he nodded and so told the commander how he and his sister came to be at Dusk's Shield underneath the commander's care. The story took a long time for the boy to tell as he frequently found himself in tears as he recalled the events that took place in Avignon, Cheve's capital. As he heard the boy's tale Cadeyrn's face grew solemn. It was well known across the land that the King's grief at the loss of his beloved Katerina drove him over the edge of grief and into a rage that had resulted in the deaths of all captive Hoshidans. The fact that the king would slay the Hoshidan who was responsible for Katerina's death was not too surprising. The tragedy lied in the fact that he did so under the auspices of a treaty and before Sumeragi's own children. Knowing what he now knew, he was hesitant to explain the situation to Gareth.

"I am sorry for what you have seen, no one should have to see their father cut down like that in front of him. I see now why you fear the king."

"I don't fear him, I hate him!" Gareth protested.

Gazing down at the young child, trembling next to his sister, Cadeyrn knew this to be a lie. "Regardless, your sister is beyond our abilities to cure here. I have sent a messenger to King Garon describing Eleanor's condition and requesting physicians to come as quickly as possible to help treat her condition. There is a chance that the King himself will be coming."

"WHAT! But you can't, he's the one responsible for all of this, how could you do this?!" His exhaustion and tiredness forgotten momentarily as news that the man who has caused all the suffering his sister was going through would possibly be coming to visit.

"Calm down Gareth. I know you have your reasons to hate and fear the king, but he needs to be told." Cadeyrn said attempting to soothe the child.

"Why does he need to be told, he'll just take away more of my life. What if he decides to… to …" Gareth couldn't even finish his thought as he began to sob at the mere thought.

"There's nothing we can do now child, help is coming, if you are lucky then the king might not even come. With luck help will be here within the week if not sooner." Cadeyrn said trying to soothe and placate the child.

Gareth's sobs continued causing the commander, unfamiliar with crying children, irritation and distress. Frustrated, the commander laid his hand on the boy's shoulder and gave him some advice that he would give to his new soldiers. "Look, there are times in life that you will be forced to do things that you would never choose to do. Times when what's asked of you is more than you ever thought you had to give. You can shy away, run away, and refuse to give what's asked, but there will be consequences, be it the label of a coward, crippling shame, or even death for you and those you love. Times and choices like these will come upon you, though you try your best to avoid them, but when they come upon you stand strong with dignity and make the choice that's best for you, your people , and your loved ones." With that, Cadeyrn rose to his feet and exited the room.

Heading towards his quarters Cadeyrn summoned the steward of the fortress and charged him with personally overseeing the children until aid from the capital arrived. As the days passed Cadeyrn continued his duties about the fortress; overseeing the training of the new recruits, reviewing reports from the patrols and assigning and granting leave for the various soldiers stationed at the fortress. With all of his duties, he was kept busy as the continued winter was seeing several raids from the Ice Tribe resulting in quite a bit of damage and unfortunately loss of life. Yet in spite of his workload, Cadeyrn still found himself making time to check in and spend some time with young Gareth, who while still irritated, seemed to have understood that regardless of his personal feelings toward the king, calling the king for aid was necessary.

Five days after the messenger was sent Cadeyrn found his morning meeting with his officers interrupted by the captain of the watch with news that the king was approaching the castle with a large flight of wyverns. Immediately there was a rush of activity in the fort as Cadeyrn had the barracks awoken and preparations were made in a hurry to prepare for the arrival of the king. Minutes later the flight of wyverns had begun landing in the main courtyard rather than the large wyvern tower that housed the fortress's wyverns.

With the wind gusting from the wyverns' wing beats as they came to rest on the ground, Cadeyrn made his way into the miniature gale of wind and wyvern screeches towards the king noticing that several of the wyverns were carrying two riders or large chests of supplies that the riders were carefully and gently lowering to the floor. Reaching the king's wyvern, he stood at attention before his liege.

Climbing down from the Wyvern, Garon swiftly returned his commander's salute before making his way towards the main hall, his visage stormy and his body tense. Uneasily Cadeyrn followed the sovereign, calling his lieutenant with him. Upon entering the hall Garon turned to the commander, and his foreboding gaze bore into the veteran commander causing a spike of unease to fill both soldiers. "Commander Cadeyrn, you have served me and my family faithfully since before the cursed Twelve Years War. You have held the line and protected our northern lands as best as could be expected from the Ice Tribe raiders during said war. It is for these reasons alone that you do not find yourself staring at your headless corpse." Garon growled out in a low and threatening tone.

Taken aback Cadeyrn made to defend himself but the king's dark gaze kept him from voicing anything. "Into your care I entrusted two children who are precious to me. This is one of the most secure locations in our kingdom, I placed my daughter here to keep her safe from the slimy courtiers and the Hoshidans, and what do I hear, not even a month after I have delivered young Eleanor into your care? That she has been catatonic for almost a month! You better have a very good explanation for yourself Cadeyrn."

Swallowing his nerves Cadeyrn defended himself. "My liege when you delivered the children into my care, I was unaware that they were your children. In fact Gareth claims most emphatically otherwise." Cadeyrn began which caused the king to raise an eyebrow at that. Hastening to move from the subject and towards a subject that wouldn't betray Gareth's trust. "I have been busy dealing with the Ice Tribe my lord. These past few months have seen a large number of raids which we have been in position to defend and protect both our people and our fields from the raiders. With so much going on I assigned care of the children to the servants. I admit that this was an oversight and I should have assigned a steward to oversee the children's care. As mentioned in my message the servants were keeping Eleanor's condition hidden from myself."

Garon gazed at Cadeyrn in contemplation as he considered the facts presented. "What has been done to the servants who failed to care for Eleanor?"

"I have had them remanded into my Sergeant at Arm's custody for punishment. I believe he gave each servants ten lashes my lord."

"Bring them to me." Garon commanded.

"Lieutenant if you would." Cadeyrn replied delegating the responsibility.

Once the Lieutenant had left the room Garon's demeanor further darkened. "You know of their origins do you not."

Swallowing nervously Cadeyrn nodded.

"How much does the boy remember?"

"He knows that you killed Sumeragi, his father, and he blames you for Eleanor's condition."

Garon nodded slowly considering how best to proceed from here. "Very well, I expect you to keep this information to yourself. Now which of the servants came forward and revealed Eleanor's condition?"

"It was Bridget my lord, our newest hire."

"She is to be commended for the courage which her superiors failed to show. So here are the men and women that hid my daughter's condition." Garon replied as the lieutenant escorted five servants into the hall. A casual glance told Cadeyrn that the servants were utterly terrified at the king's words. "I will not mince words with you. All of you have disappointed me, and in doing placed the life of Eleanor in danger. If you had done something similar in my army, you would be relieved of duty and executed if the results of your actions were severe enough. Luckily enough for you my healers and magicians are confident that they can rouse and heal my daughter. Your lives are spared, but all of you with the exception of Bridget are about to get a taste of truly difficult work. I am sending you to aid in restoring the Ebner Plains for the next six months where you can be a service to our you are to be promoted for your courage in coming forth about the situation." While there was some distress among the older staff, overall there was an air of relief, as the king's judgment was rather merciful to what many feared that they would receive. "Now begone, for there is work to be done." Garon said as he strode to the Hall's doors and shoved them open, looking down on the healers and magicians he had brought waiting for the king to finish his business with the Commander.

Gesturing towards the soldiers nearby for assistance in lugging the chests of medical supplies and ingredients up the steps and towards Eleanor's chambers the head healer made her way towards the King. "We shall begin our treatments as soon as we have finished examining Eleanor. At most it will take an hour to confirm her condition and decide the best method to treat her."

"Very well, I will join you shortly. I expect results Helena." Garon ordered his head healer, a woman with hair like pale sunlight garbed in simple but well made robes of red and black.

"I promise that we will do everything within our power to help cure your daughter." Helena replied as she bowed to the king before following her fellow healers towards the young girl's chambers.

"Commander I want you to keep Gareth occupied while Helena and her staff begin their work." Garon ordered.

"It will be difficult to persuade the boy to leave his sister, in fact he has barely left her side since their arrival at Dusk's Shield."

"I understand, but you must deal with it, I will not have Eleanor's health jeopardized. Not even by the good intentions of her brother."

"Understood sire, it shall be done." Cadeyrn said saluting as he made his way towards the children's chambers passing the procession of healers on his way. Entering the room, he saw the children in a similar state to when he first saw the young ones, though in better condition as the steward was able to convince Gareth to bathe and had the girl bathed by one of the maids. The boy's face, while not as sunken and exhausted, was still very pale due to his lack of time outdoors. As Cadeyrn expected the boy's attention quickly left his sister to determine the identity of the visitor before returning to his sister.

"I have news. Help for your sister has arrived and the healers will be here soon."

"Really! What can I do to help, will they need me to run and get them water, food, tell them about Eleanor?"

Sighing Cadeyrn ran his hair through his hair in frustration before replying. "Unfortunately, they will need you out of the room while they start the process of helping your sister."

"But I need to be here, Eleanor needs me!" Gareth pleaded as he gripped his sister's hand tightly.

"Listen these are the best healers in all of Nohr. They have access to the best herbs, supplies, and our magicians experience with the mind is without compare. If anyone can help your sister it will be these people, to do so we will need to do our part, and for you that is getting out of the way and making room for them to work."

"… Alright, but I want to be close in case she might need me."

"We will be close, but we will be out of the way as the King is also here." Cadeyrn explained as he watched the boy's spine stiffen and his grip on his sister's hand that had started to loosen was once again gripped tightly. Cadeyrn watched the boy's fear and anger war within him before he nodded slightly and resolutely stood to his feet and lead the way out, clearly upset, but resolved.

Upon exiting the chamber, the Commander guided the green haired child down one of the halls and towards the main courtyard where the soldiers gathered to welcome the king had dispersed and returned to their duties. A few wyverns were still around waiting to see that their riders were safe and sound before making their way to the wyvern tower. As the commander guided the lad towards one of the small training fields within the fortress the sounds of orders barked and the clashing of practice blades filled the air. Gareth's eyes were straining in the daylight having not left the fortress since Garon brought him here. As he passed the wyverns, Gareth glanced over in open curiosity and amazement at the great winged beasts and started to make his way towards the nearest creature. Noticing the green haired child the large black scaled wyvern turned its attention away from the hall's doors and looked on in curiosity at the child.

"I see you have an interest in wyverns. They are magnificent creatures, highly intelligent and extremely picky. Nonetheless, it is always a bad idea to approach an unknown wyvern carelessly. They can have rather nasty tempers and will not hesitate to make a snack out of one so young as yourself. Now come, I think you will enjoy this." Cadeyrn warned as he gently turned the child back towards the training field.

"I don't think she would have eaten me, she seemed tired and a bit lonely." Gareth argued as he turned around and waved goodbye to the wyvern. Strangely enough, the wyvern screeched at the child in reply, looking at the young child with curiosity shining in her intelligent eyes. "See she seems friendly enough."

Shaking his head in wonder Cadeyrn and Gareth reached the training field. "Sergeant." Cadeyrn barked catching the attention of the young officer who was leading the group of soldiers through their exercise and supervising their practice.

"Commander!" The young Sergeant exclaimed, saluting his superior, surprised to see the leader of the fortress at his unit's practice.

"At ease, Sergeant I want one of your group here to keep young Gareth entertained and occupied until I come and fetch him. You have my permission to exercise the boy and even let him 'practice' with your men."

"But Cadeyrn what about my sister, you said that we can go back as soon as possible. I can't leave her."

Sighing, the commander kneeled before the child. "The healers will need more time to prepare and ready their treatments, this is not going to be a quick endeavor. I will come back for you in two hours, if the Sergeant tells me you have done well, then we will check in on your sister briefly. If not, well you will have to wait until tonight to check in on her. Understood?"

Irritated Gareth glared angrily at the ground but nodded. "Understood sir."

"Sergeant, he is in your care I shall be back shortly." With that Cadeyrn left Gareth with the soldiers. Over the next two hours Gareth was put through some basic exercises that quickly had the young lad gasping for breath as he struggled and failed to keep up with the soldiers. Taking mercy on the boy the Sergeant called an early end to the exercise and broke the soldiers up into rotating pairs for individual practice. Gareth, tired as he was, hurried and picked up a long heavy practice dagger and eagerly took part. While he was young and clearly did not yet have the skill, patience, or coordination to pose a remote threat to the soldiers, he did display a good deal of aggression and a tenacity that most other children lacked in sparring 'practice'. By the end of the two hours the young child was sweaty but grinning eagerly as he made a challenge to yet another soldier to 'combat'. Cadeyrn made his way towards the Sergeant and asked for a report.

"He has done as well as can be expected. He got winded pretty fast during the exercises, but he pressed on and finished them nonetheless. He seems to greatly enjoy these sword practice duels, though he has lost all of his matches so far. The young boy does have a fierce spirit that is frankly inspiring to witness. He will no doubt be a great soldier one day."

"… Indeed, well it seems that he has held up his end of the deal and has earned a chance to visit his sister. After the boy eats some lunch would you mind having the boy join you for the afternoon as well?"

"It would do the men some good; the young lad has definitely provided the new recruits some needed good cheer. But first why not watch the lad's latest duel?" The Sergeant invited as he gestured towards the center of the grounds where Gareth was aggressively trying to get his wooden blade to land a blow on his opponent who calmly and easily deflected the slashes and thrusts away with his own wooden sword. "He shows promise, considering the weight of his weapon and his inexperience he could be a great swordsman one day, especially if he keeps up this level of enthusiasm." The Sergeant commented as he and the Commander watched the young boy continue to press the soldier, whose easy and almost lackadaisical blocks were being overwhelmed as Gareth began to attack faster and with even more force. Ultimately, the soldier's defense and blocks became more focused until he made to disarm the boy with a quick move. Seconds later the group of soldiers found themselves laughing uproariously as their fellow soldier found himself hopping on one foot as the child having been disarmed numerous other times in a similar manner dodged the attempt and ended up whacking the recruit across the shin with his wooden blade and then proceed to continue to attack his foes undefended legs. Chuckling to himself the Sergeant made his way forward and snatched Gareth's blade before he could continue his victorious assault on the poor recruit.

"Well done young one, we might make a swordsman out of you yet." The Sergeant praised. "Now I believe your sister is waiting for you to visit her, am I right?"

Gareth smiled widely as he hurried towards the Commander and began to try and pull the large red wiry haired man towards the fortress's keep. "Come on lets go Commander!"

Smiling down at the child Cadeyrn thanked the Sergeant for the assistance and promising his soldiers an extra portion of beer tonight before leading the way towards Eleanor's chambers as Gareth would undoubtedly have gotten lost in the keep. Walking through the halls of the keep Cadeyrn finally had a chance to see what this sad and solemn child must have been before the tragedy. He was exuberant and full of excitement and pride at having defeated a soldier.

Upon nearing Eleanor's chambers the two were stopped by members of the Royal Guard. "My apologies Commander, but it is the King's order that no one may visit these chambers until the King's daughter is recovered."

Immediately Gareth's good mood evaporated. "My sister is down this hall, I promise I won't disturb the King or his daughter, I only want to see my sister for a few minutes." Gareth pleaded with Royal Guards who remained unmoved.

"We are sorry young one, but the King's orders are absolute."

Cadeyrn realizing that Gareth was close to making a rash decision grabbed the boy by his shoulder and pulled him away from the guards. "Listen to me those are the Royal Guards, they serve the royal family directly, orders from them are effectively from the King himself."

"But you promised I could see my sister!"

"So I did. Follow me." Cadeyrn sighed as he led the green haired boy to an upper level of the fortress. "Now Dusk's Shield was not designed to be pretty or neat, it was designed for defense both outside and inside. No one knows this fortress better than I, there are murder holes, narrow passages where lines can be held, hidden interior arrow slits, and even locations where we can pour boiling oil upon the heads of intruders. Your sister's chamber happens to have a few murder holes in its ceiling where you can observe her condition."

The terms and ideas of the defenses went over the boy's head, but he understood that there was a hole in the ceiling that he could use check in on his sister. After a few minutes of walking through the halls of the fortress, they reached the location. After a final word of caution to be quiet so as not to disturb the healers overseeing Eleanor, Cadeyrn opened the door to the chamber and the two entered the nearly empty chamber.

Quietly and carefully Gareth crept towards the holes in the floor, making his way slowly he began to recognize some smells from Hoshido. The sharp spices and smells that he always equated with Hoshido were gently rising through the holes causing the room to have a delicate mix of some of Hoshido's most unique smells. Intrigued and curious at what was happening Gareth got on his hands and knees he crawled towards the closest hole and peering through the cobwebbed hole he noticed that there were several men and women in robes standing in a strange pattern throughout the room. Gazing into the room Gareth felt a tingle across his skin as the men and women began to chant in a foreign tongue in harmony, clearly these were magicians calling forth some kind of power. Moving towards another hole in the ceiling Gareth observed that in the center of the strange formation was his sister held lovingly in the arms of King Garon. Startled at the sight, Gareth backed away in shock and resisted the urge to jump down and separate Eleanor from the man who took away their father. Before he could act on any of the numerous thoughts and plans running through his head he heard the chanting of the magicians rise in volume. Leaning back over the hole he saw what appeared to be a fog of blackness begin to leave his sister and make its way towards a container held by what appeared to be the head magician, a woman with pale yellow hair in red and black robes. As the fog made its way towards the container, Eleanor began to stir.

Garon stroked the young blond child's hair tenderly as he placed a loving kiss on her forehead. "Soon you will come back to me my precious daughter."

In disbelief, Gareth turned to Cadeyrn who had knelt down and laid a hand on the child preventing him from doing anything rash. Disbelief and confusion was clear on Gareth's face as Cadeyrn quietly led the boy out of the room where the boy's confusion began to give way to a tumultuous wave of emotions that had the boy turn to the Commander hoping beyond hope that he could make sense of this mess. How could the man who killed his father want Eleanor for his daughter? With tears running down his face the child questioned why would this king be so cruel to claim his sister as his daughter, and if she was his daughter did that make himself the king's son? All these questions were asked and more, but not even Cadeyrn had a response or reasoning for the king's actions.

1\. The Northern Fortress, known as Dusk's Shield, was built by the Nohrian people for the sole purpose to provide a staging point to launch and defend from assaults from the Ice Tribe. In this story, I am having the Ice Tribe live in the cold Northern Tundra, with them being analogous to the Norse. The Ice Tribe are fierce warriors, attacking from the cold north, raiding the northern Nohr villages quickly and savagely before retreating back to the cold wastes. As the Ice Tribe lives in the cold tundra they do not use horses, but rather they use large wolves as mounts. They are primarily a hunting tribe that will raid the Nohrian villages for extra food, supplies, and tools. They do have access to the northern sea to supplement their hunting with fish.

2\. Ebner Plains are, or more accurately were Nohr's most fertile agricultural region prior to their infamous poisoning by Hoshidan ninja during the Twelve Years War. The region is located in South Eastern Nohr close to the mountains that border the Bottomless Canyon. The poisoning of the fields occurred in retaliation to Garon's killing of Sumeragi's elder brother who was the Hoshidan High Prince until his end at Garon's hands. Sumeragi's father was so incensed at his son's death that he ordered his ninja to ruin the plains for next fifty years. Ever since the assault on the region every effort has been made to restore the fields piece by piece. The process is a long and laborious process that due to the uncertainty of the poison used by the Hoshidans has taken over seven years with only a minuscule amount of the farmland returned to its previous healthy state. Best estimates by experts put a complete restoration over thirty years away.

 **I hope you have enjoyed my second chapter, the next chapter will not come out as fast as I need more time for edits and such. This story will not stick to any kind of regular update schedule as I am busy with work and it can take a long time for me to get the writing to where I want it. Hope you enjoy my work, please feel free to ask me any questions regarding the setting and story, while I may not answer everything I will be glad to elaborate and explain any points that may be confusing.**


	3. Diverging Paths

Chapter Three

 **So this is the third chapter of my story and the first section of this chapter can be considered as part two to the second chapter as it elaborates on Gareth and Eleanor's experience at Dusk's Shield as children and where things begin to change and deviate from the game. The early portions of this chapter were originally planned to be part of chapter two, but due to length was cut short. This chapter starts a few weeks after the end of chapter two, and will continue three years beyond into 1575 A.G. Enjoy.**

-Dusk's Shield 1572 A.G-

Almost two months have passed since the death of Sumeragi and the abduction of the royal twins Gareth and Eleanor. As King Garon Vaas observed from his balcony the courtyard below where his new beloved daughter was playing catch with the green haired lad, he pondered the effects his actions at Avignon had between Hoshido and Nohr.

Queen Mikoto had responded to the death of her husband and children immediately, neither with force, nor diplomacy but rather a barrier designed to protect her kingdom from invasion. The barrier covered the entirety of Hoshido and the various smaller nations that were beholden to the great nation. The barrier, as the king soon learned, caused any enemy that crossed the border to lose their will. Their will to fight, to pursue wants and desires, and in some cases the will to even live. Three companies of Nohrian soldiers had been sent to secure a defensive location that they could fortify to secure new lands to replace the ruined Ebner Plains. The result, was at best a soldier who became incapable of even thinking of violence, at worst the victim was left catatonic in a similar state to that of Eleanor's. Nearly every man and woman sent on that mission ended up dead, as a Hoshidan force of militia and regular soldiers fell upon the defenseless men and women and slaughtered all of the troops. Reports of the event were still arriving but it seems that the Hoshidans had desecrated the corpses of the fallen, sticking heads on pikes and stealing their equipment leaving them to rot, not even burning the dead.

Such an outrage will not be forgotten, but until the barrier was shattered, Hoshido was safe. It is only a matter of time, as a barrier that large and potent must take a great deal of power to maintain. His sorcerers were already making efforts to ascertain the source of the barrier's power and preliminary reports were very unpleasant. Several of his mages believed that the barrier's power was actually being drawn from the land of Nohr itself. If so then the food shortage facing the nation would only grow worse, requiring drastic measures to keep the nation and citizens safe. With this in mind, plans were already being made to end the Ice Tribe's raiding once and for all. Feeling his thoughts darken as he considered the cost that Hoshido's actions would bring on Nohr's citizens, Garon shook himself from that line of thought and turned his attention down below where he found Eleanor waving up at him from the courtyard.

Smiling he waved back to the little girl who had captured his heart and brought him out of the dark place he had found himself once again at the death of his second queen, Arete. The girl reminded him of Katerina and of the daughter that would never be. Eleanor was such a bright child, brimming with joy and optimism, though shy around new people, she seemed to take comfort around himself and trusted any of those who he introduced to her. It was easy to love her as a daughter, and in fact she provided a needed balm for his troubled heart.

Her brother though, was different. Turning away from the balcony and entering his chambers proper, Garon considered how to deal with the boy. "I have been putting off the matter for too long. Eleanor, while now recovered from her catatonic state, is in too precarious a condition to have the boy reveal the truth to her. Such a revelation could easily bring confusion and possibly a return of her condition." Garon mused, as he paced his chambers considering how best to deal with the issue. "Gareth's resentment and fear of me is clear, and he would take it badly if I claimed him as my son, yet both he and Eleanor clearly know each other and love each other as siblings, sooner or later she will question why he is not treated as a royal child." He mumbled under his breath.

Sighing in frustration, Garon removed his crown and dragged his hand through his rapidly graying hair before taking a seat at his desk. After mulling the problem over for several minutes Garon stood and after replacing his crown made his way towards the doors and addressed his royal guard. "Cecil, I want you to go and bring both Helena and Gareth to me, we have several things that we need to talk about." Saluting the guardsman in black armor with silver accents made his way towards Helena's quarters.

Upon entering his quarters Garon glanced out into the courtyard and seeing his new beloved daughter running and playing in the sunlight, he steeled himself. He would do whatever is necessary to keep Eleanor safe and happy. Minutes passed before the door to his chambers opened letting Helena glide into the room while Gareth glumly followed behind the healer.

Garon's gaze was stone as he observed the two before him. Helena, with her dark robes and pale blond hair, stood proud and pleased with herself, as her treatment of young Eleanor was a success. Gareth on the other hand, was anything but pleased to stand before the black king. His face was disgruntled, and though he tried his hardest to hide it, the boy was clearly afraid of the king.

"I have called you here before me Gareth so that we might establish how to deal with one another. As you are no doubt aware, I have adopted your sister into my family and have made her my daughter. She even-"

"Why?" Gareth interrupted. "Why kill papa and then claim us as your own. I won't accept it, I'll never accept it!"

Garon calmly gazed at the child unperturbed by his outburst. "My reasons are my own, but if nothing else believe this. I love Eleanor like she is my own daughter. She is the best part of my life. Under my care no harm will befall her. Anyone that tries shall face my wrath, terrible and swift will be their end." Garon declared his voice darkening at the end, sending chills up the spines of both his guests. "As for your acceptance of me, after hearing that you recall the events that transpired in Avignon, I never doubted that you would resist me. Thus, I have not bothered to claim you as a son, but this now leaves us in a dangerous position. With your resentment of me it is only a matter of time before you try to tell my new daughter the truth."

Gareth's eyes glanced away at this. "Ahh I see you have already considered this option. You have done well to hold your tongue in this case. Helena why don't you explain to the boy as best you are able what would happen should he cause this doubt within Eleanor." Garon ordered.

Helena bowed her blond head to the king and turned towards the green haired boy. "Your sister has recently gone through a traumatic experience that frankly she is lucky to have survived with her mind and sanity intact. By the time I arrived here she was on the brink of being forever lost to us. While she is awake, and by all indications playing like any other young girl, her mind is still recovering. Should you tell your sister of the events that transpired at Avignon and your true parentage then at best you will confuse the poor girl. At worst you could very well send the girl to her death."

"But she's better right, you fixed her!" Gareth cried out, fearful of the consequences that his sister was facing.

"Yes and no. My magicians and I removed the madness that gripped Eleanor, but unfortunately, the damage to her mind is extensive and will take time to fully recover. If you happen to trigger any of her memories prior to her arrival at Dusk's Shield then she will be forced through the trauma again and this time she will die." Helena explained her tone clip and precise.

"Is that why she barely remembers anything, and why she thinks she fell and hit her head?" Gareth asked, tears in his eyes.

"Yes, Helena explained to Eleanor shortly after she regained consciousness that she hit her head and has lost most of her memory." Garon explained. "Be grateful that she even remembers that you are her brother, otherwise you would likely be given to one of my nobility to raise. Now that we are clear on the consequences of revealing the truth to your sister, lets discuss how we shall proceed from here on out."

"So you think it's perfectly fine to lie to Eleanor that she's your daughter?" Gareth challenged angry tears welling up in his eyes.

Angered Garon stood to his full height and loomed over the young boy. "What lie boy? That I love her like a father? That she is to be an heir to my kingdom? Or that she was born to your miserable cretin of a father?" Gareth shrunk under the king's tirade, witnessing a portion of the anger and rage that had lead Nohr through the last half of the Twelve Years War. "It seems that our relationship is not to be a peaceful one, though you fear me and hate me, you still possess a spine and pride. It is as I thought, you won't accept a place as my son. In that case, you shall be treated as any other nobleman's child. You will be cared for, educated, and taught our ways alongside your sister. However, you and I shall not be family. Any mention to your sister of her true origins will be met with consequences you would be lucky to survive. Am I clear?" Garon growled out.

"…Yes."

"That is 'yes my king' child." Helena chided.

"Yes … my king." Gareth forced out.

"Both of you are dismissed. Helena find for me Commander Cadeyrn, he and I have some plans to draw up." Garon commanded as he made his way towards his desk.

"It shall be done my liege." Helena replied bowing as she ushered Gareth out of the chambers.

Ten minutes later the Commander was at the King's chambers. "My liege, how might I be of service?" Cadeyrn asked.

"With the Twelve Years War concluded it is time to bring the Ice Tribe to heel. You are the expert in dealing with these raiders. What would it require to trap and put an end to their attacks on our villages and fields?"

"To put a permanent end to the Ice Tribe would be difficult, as pursuing them into the Tundra is a risky endeavor as their best warriors can turn the very terrain against us."

"Well said Commander. I do not like wasting resources. If we can make an ally of the Ice Tribe, we will gain a powerful and very useful tool in aiding Nohr's recovery. So what would we need to lure and entice the head of the Ice Tribe into overextending himself?" With that, Garon and Cadeyrn began to hammer out a plan to deal with the Ice Tribe.

-Dusk's Shield 1575 A.G-

In the three years since her recovery from her 'fall' Eleanor had grown and blossomed into a fine young child. Her joy and laughter were a bright spot for the men and women serving at Dusk's Shield. With the confirmation that the Hoshidan barrier was indeed draining life and energy from Nohr's very soil, panic had set in amongst the populace. Riots had broken out it the capital of Windmire. Many of Nohr's people were gravely concerned about the future, but for now at least King Garon was able to alleviate most of the food shortage's effect through his recent alliance with the Ice Tribe. In a bold and risky move, Garon and his army lured the chief of the Ice Tribe, Kilma, into overextending his reach and trapped the warrior chief between five full companies of Nohr's armed forces. Trapped and too far from the tundra to escape without extreme casualties, Kilma challenged the King to single combat for the lives of his men. Tales of that clash spread through the nation. Tales claimed that Garon accepted the terms, and though the chief utilized and demonstrated a mastery of the ice abilities that his tribe was famed for, the king met every attack and blow. At the end of the fight, though his armor was iced and split in places, it was the chief who was laid low, bruised, bleeding, and beaten. Rather than execute the man, Garon praised his abilities and strength, but demanded the chief's loyalty. And so the Black King brought an end to the raids by the Ice Tribe, and gained a powerful ally.

Eleanor, though pleased at her papa's accomplishments was more ecstatic at the new friends her father brought to the fortress. Their names were Flora and Felicia, twin sisters of chief Kilma. Eleanor quickly became fast friends with Felicia who was enamored with Nohr's culture and began to shed her furs in favor of Nohrian fabrics. Flora, though friendly with Eleanor, maintained a certain aloofness from the young princess. She proudly wore her furs and animal skins taking special pride in the white fur lined cloak her father had gifted her before sending her off with King Garon to guarantee the Ice Tribe's loyalty. Though it was difficult to do so, as the children were busy with their own studies, Eleanor greatly enjoyed the times she got to play with both her new friends and her own brother.

As she grew older, Eleanor found more and more of her time taken with studies and lessons from royal tutors over many subjects; mathematics, history, language, and even music. At first, she tried to get out of the lessons and engage her playmates with fun and games interrupting their own lessons. However, a few words from her beloved papa about the importance and necessity of an education had the young blond princess diligently applying herself bringing smiles and praise from her papa. Though King Garon encouraged and lavished praise on Eleanor, he was less generous and forgiving in his expectations of the others. Though Felicia and Flora never cut class, Gareth was a different story.

During that first year at the fortress Gareth, expressed zero interest and drive in learning anything other than swordplay from the soldiers at the fortress. His resistance and reluctance were brought to a quick end after a private talk between Gareth and the king. Eleanor was excited that her brother would be joining her in the lessons instead of vanishing and causing the tutors distress. Though now willing to learn, Gareth was still behind his peers. Eleanor eagerly helped her brother catch up to the others, and within a few months of work he was on the same level as herself and the Ice Tribe girls.

On Gareth and Eleanor's seventh birthday, Garon gave his approval to have the both sets of twins begin their training in basic combat. Once a week the four children were taken to a small training ground within the fortress, and under the eye of one of the Lieutenants, they began to learn the basics of knives and swords, with a promise to add other weapons and even magic as they got older. Though interesting and enjoyable, especially when they got to practice with one another, none of the girls demonstrated as much interest or talent in the field as Gareth. The lad was a quick learner and with his natural aggression the practice sessions more often than not saw him the winner of the contests. Once a week every few months, a member of the Ice Tribe would make their way to the fortress and under close observation would instruct Felicia and Flora in the ways of their tribe, be it culture, or more often than not, practice with their ice powers.

These were great days for Eleanor, food, friends, fun and games, life was idyllic, except for the fact that her papa was often away at the royal palace of Krakenburg. Though she begged and pleaded with papa to let her and Gareth move to the palace, her papa denied her saying that she was safe and sound at Dusk's Shield, that many of the courtiers of his court would not hesitate to try and harm his sweet little girl in their quest for power. Therefore, for her own benefit she and her brother needed to stay at the fortress. Though Eleanor was upset at papa's decision he did promise that if she behaved he would bring some of her other siblings to come and visit after her eighth birthday.

News that she had other siblings outside of Gareth was not new to Eleanor, her papa had told her shortly after her recovery that she had a lot of other siblings, eight in fact. Although she was curious as to why she had never seen her many other siblings, the fact that she had her twin at her side meant she was never alone in her many adventures around the fortress. As the months passed and their birthday drew near Eleanor began to notice that her brother was growing more distant and irritable the closer their birthday got. Thinking back, Eleanor realized that he never was happy when papa visited. He got tense and he never seemed to want to spend any quality time with papa. During such times while Eleanor basked in her papa's presence and played games with him, Gareth would make his way down to the practice field and work himself to exhaustion or vanish entirely amongst the upper towers of the fortress. It was one of the few contentious issues between the siblings. Gareth always was distant to their father, refusing to call him papa or even father, always referring to him formally as King Garon. It was confusing and slightly hurtful that her own twin did not share her love for her father, but at least he was there and loved her.

Today Gareth was more distant than usual; he didn't even bother to show up to breakfast leaving the girls alone to eat together. "Ugh, why does he keep doing this?" Eleanor groused as she took a seat next to Felicia, her gray dress swishing about her perpetually bare feet. "He's just going to get in trouble again with papa."

"Well he's always been squirmy whenever King Garon is brought up, maybe he's just looking for space today because the king is due to arrive sometime tomorrow." Felicia supplied as she reached for a cup of milk knocking her plate off the table for the third time this week. The castle staff had long stopped giving the pink haired girl ceramic plates, instead offering the girl wooden plates and bowls, as the young clumsy girl in her first month had broken ten plates, five mugs, and seven bowls.

"Well at least he's not at the practice fields." Flora offered as she reached for some of the leftover turkey from last night's meal.

"How exactly is that better Flora?" Eleanor challenged. "When he runs off to practice with the soldiers at least we know where he is. Besides how would you know where he is?"

Wiping the grease from the turkey off her face with her animal skin sleeve, Flora replied, "Because I heard him running up towards the towers this morning."

"Why do you do that sister, you know the grease is going to stain your clothes." Felicia chided.

"Maybe your fancy silks and cottons, but not my skins." Flora responded eager to defend her choice to keep her cultural garb rather than embrace Nohrian fashion.

Eleanor tired of the same argument between the sisters interrupted them before they could truly get going and end up arguing for half the day and ignoring each other for the next few days. "Why do you think it is better for Gareth to vanish amongst the towers rather than spend the day at the training grounds?" Eleanor reiterated.

"Hmm, oh that, I thought it rather obvious, the more time that he spends training the better he gets and the more he wins our contests. I'm not sure about you two, but I am looking forward to actually beating him this month." Flora boasted.

"Well first you'll have to beat both of us." Felicia argued throwing her arm around Eleanor and grinned at her twin.

Laughing Eleanor finished her loaf and grabbed a cup of milk from the table. "Well how about we actually search for him today? I think I can convince Commander Cadeyrn to help and of course Lilith." Eleanor suggested, knowing that out of everyone in the fortress it was Lilith and Cadeyrn who understood Gareth the best, after herself of course.

Felicia and Flora shared a look, though the staff among the fortress were kind to them, Cadeyrn had never really taken a liking to the Ice Tribe girls. Too many years fighting their people had left the veteran feeling uncomfortable and often short tempered with the twin children of his former nemesis Kilma. That said, the Commander doted on Eleanor, treating her like a beloved niece, and would often take time from his busy schedule to play and spend time with the young princess. "Alright, but why today? He does this every time King Garon makes a visit." Felicia mentioned.

"Because I am tired of him avoiding papa. What I want more than anything this year is for him and papa to get along, and so today begins the first steps of my plan. Part one get Gareth to agree to stop avoiding papa when he visits." Eleanor declared proudly and firmly. "So are you with me ladies?"

"Of course, let the adventure begin!" Felicia cheered as she grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her away from the breakfast table and into the halls of the fortress.

"Felicia I wasn't done eating!" Flora complained as Eleanor gladly joined Felicia in dragging Flora away from the small chamber where the children normally took their breakfast together. Giving up on finishing her meal, Flora stopped resisting and ended up joining the others in their search. First, they stopped by the stables where Lilith worked as a stable hand. The pale blue and red haired girl showed up rather suddenly last year, but she quickly endeared herself to Eleanor and Gareth becoming a valued confidant and playmate for the two. Though when the girls reached the stables the head groom informed the trio that he had granted Lilith the day off, seeing as they would be very busy come tomorrow with the influx of horses King Garon and his party would be bringing. Unfortunately, the groom did not know where Lilith had run off to. With recruiting Lilith in their quest a bust, the three girls made their way to see Commander Cadeyrn.

As the trio reached the doors that lead to where Cadeyrn held his daily meetings with his officers they girls saw that the meeting had ended some time ago as the doors to the chamber were left open and inside the girls saw Cadeyrn gathering and storing various maps. "Uncle Cadeyrn!" Eleanor shouted, dashing ahead of her friends and leaping on her favorite 'uncle'. Turning in surprise at the shout, the red haired commander caught the young princess and twirled her around before setting the young girl back onto solid ground.

"Eleanor it is good to see you up early today, I thought that you would be enjoying your day off from lessons, and by that I mean sleeping in late." Cadeyrn said with a grin, knowing that one of Eleanor favorite activities was sleeping in late, often causing the twins Felicia and Flora to wake the blond princess up using their ice abilities, resulting in an amusing chase between the girls in the mornings.

Blushing slightly Eleanor turned to see her friends grinning to themselves. "Yeah, well I was too excited to sleep in today. I mean papa is coming to visit for a few weeks starting tomorrow and I want to find Gareth and make sure that he actually spends time with papa and me."

"We were hoping that you had some idea of where he might be hiding." Flora added, causing Cadeyrn's attention to shift from Eleanor and to the Ice Tribe girls.

Irritation clouded the Commander's face at the sight of Kilma's children. Eleanor, tugging on his hand quickly diverted Cadeyrn's focus back to her trying to prevent any mishaps between her friends and the Commander. "So uncle, any idea where Gareth might have run off to? I mean after all you do know the fortress better than anyone."

"Well I have found him visiting the wyverns on occasion, but if he wanted to be alone he would likely be at the South East tower. We haven't been using it for much since it began attracting lightning bolts a few months ago, but I would think twice about bothering your brother today. He needs his space to prepare for your father's visit." Cadeyrn cautioned.

"Well if he wants to prepare for papa's visit then he can do so with me, and this time I will make sure that Gareth spends time with papa." Eleanor declared, as she and her friends dashed out of the room and made their way towards the South East tower. After weaving through the various halls and corridors, climbing stairs and a quick excursion across the outer fortress wall the trio of girls reached the South East tower. The tower was typically one of the locations used for storing extra arms and armor, but with the recent series of lightning strikes the upper portions of the tower were closed off. Making their way up the tower the girls checked all the rooms they saw as they began their slow and steady climb. Twenty minutes of careful searching had revealed no sign of Gareth. All that was left was the tower's roof. Opening the hatch that lead onto the roof the girls peeked onto the roof and amongst the black charring from the recent lightning strikes the girls saw Lilith sitting against the tower's parapets reading a book while Gareth was seated in the middle of the tower with his eyes closed and a golden light surrounding him. "Gareth!" Eleanor shouted in surprise, startling the young boy.

Shocked at his sister's sudden appearance, Gareth's eyes flew open in surprise and the golden light surrounding the boy suddenly flared causing arcs of electricity to fly about scorching the tower's stone, narrowly missing Lilith and Eleanor. Seconds later Gareth was by his sister's side. "Eleanor! What are you doing up here!?"

"I was looking for you silly. But what was with that glow and the lightning? We haven't begun to learn magic yet." Eleanor asked confused and a bit upset that her brother had started learning magic before her.

"It is not magic, at least not normal magic. I found this place one day as I was wandering the fortress. I felt a thrum that echoed within me. I searched for the source of the thrum, and well, I found this spot. If I concentrate while I am over this spot I can feel this power that rushes over me, and … well a sense of peace." Gareth explained awkwardly, not expecting to share his new haven with others yet and careful not to upset his sister knowing how excited Eleanor was to start her magical training.

"I think that they are called Dragon Veins." Flora supplied, as she thought back to the lessons that she was taught as a child. "I don't know a lot about them, but only certain people are able to access them and with them a person can perform great and powerful acts. I am curious though Lilith, how long you have known about Gareth's hiding spot up here?"

The blue and red haired girl nervously played with her long braid as she met the other girls curious gaze. "For a few weeks I guess. I like to come up here and practice my reading when I get the time. I think I ran into Gareth almost a month ago and we have been chatting and talking since then."

"Yeah, Lilith has been great. We talk and she even gives me some suggestions on how to use these dragon veins, but seriously sister, what are you doing up here? You know that I like to get away when King Garon is coming to visit." Gareth pointed out.

"Well, I don't want you to be alone and hide away from papa. I want you to come down and join us in preparing to meet him, after all we haven't seen him in so long." Eleanor explained as she began to examine the scorch marks around the tower, oblivious to the dark and angered look that crossed her brother's face at her clear adoration of the king.

"I would rather not see the king at all Eleanor. I just don't get along with him." Gareth explained briefly.

"Well your relationship with him would definitely improve if you stopped addressing papa so formally. Why not call him papa, or at least father?" Eleanor offered turning towards her brother with big pleading eyes.

Sighing Gareth turned away from his sister and made his way to the tower's parapets, finding himself broaching the subject that he had always wanted to discuss with his sister. "No Eleanor, I will never call that man papa. What has he ever done to deserve such a title? He keeps us in this fortress locked away like some prized possession, the only times that we ever leave this place is when he deigns to take us on short trips out into the countryside, and those moments of freedom are spoiled by the fact that I have to be around that man. I will never call him anything other than King Garon." Gareth said with resolution in his voice, not realizing the pain and anger that he was causing his sister.

With anger in her eyes Eleanor marched to her brother and turned him to face her. "Papa is a wonderful man, he loves us and treasures us. How can you be so cruel to say that he spoils anything? He makes everything better, he brought us Flora and Felicia to play with," Eleanor began gesturing towards the twin sisters who were slowly backing away recognizing that things were about to become unpleasant between siblings. "He's taught us how to read and write, and he even reads me bedtime stories when he's here. How can you not love papa?"

Gareth's red eyes narrowed in anger at his sister's praise of their father's killer, and with a raised voice, the argument began in full. "Love him!? Eleanor, I hate him! He is a liar and a murderer. I can't stand that man who has taken so much from me and acts like everything is okay. Nohr would be better off without him."

SLAP! Suddenly Gareth found himself leaning on the parapets as he held his cheek, suddenly red and angry from his sister's outstretched hand. "Don't you dare say that about papa!" Eleanor cried out. "He's a great father, he's no murderer, and he's no liar!"

"Oh yeah?" Gareth challenged. "What do you think happened when he fought in the Twelve Years War? You seriously think that he had tea parties with Hoshido? He killed people Eleanor, and last I checked killing was murder. For Gethin's sake, he killed King Takeshi's eldest son Hiroto during the Twelve Years War!"

"You don't know what you're talking about Gareth! Killing in war is different! Everyone knows that. You kill those who would harm your loved ones. Besides they're the enemy, papa was protecting his people."

"You think that the Hoshidans had no family, no wives, no children, no one left behind who would mourn and hate at the loss of their loved ones? How is killing in war any different? Huh, tell me Eleanor. How is it any different when those left behind feel the loss of the people they loved?!"

"I don't know, okay! But I love papa, and it hurts me to see you hate him so. He is a good man that loves us, why don't you see this." Eleanor begged with tears running down her face. "If you would just give papa a chance you would see that he is a good man. So, would you please give him a chance. Would you do that for me?" Eleanor begged.

"It couldn't hurt to spend some time around them Gareth." Lilith began, suddenly reminding the siblings that they were not alone, for while Flora and Felicia had quietly left the roof eager to be away from the argument, Lilith stayed. Distress clear in the girl's amber colored eyes, she tried to make peace between the siblings. "She's not asking that you suddenly love the man you know. More than that, can't you see how much it would mean to your sister to have you there?"

Looking over and seeing his sister's face red and blotchy from tears Gareth felt his heart clench uncomfortably. Distressed at the fact that he caused his sister such emotional torment, Gareth reluctantly agreed. "… I will join you and King Garon tomorrow instead of hiding away. But I promise nothing about changing my opinion of the man."

"Just wait and see, by the end of tomorrow you will see how great a papa he is. I promise." Eleanor declared.

By the afternoon of the following day King Garon's caravan of guards and supplies had arrived at the fortress. Upon clearing the gatehouse, the king led the way into the courtyard and after dismounting, found his legs being hugged by his daughter.

"Papa it's so good to see you. How was your trip, did you see the aurora last night? When will we get to see our brothers and sisters?" Eleanor babbled excited to see her beloved papa.

With a fond smile, the Black King bent down and lifted up the talkative blond princess into his arms, and gave her a loving kiss on her forehead. "It was fine my dear. Unfortunately, I was too tired to stay up last night. So no, I am afraid I missed the aurora."

"But what about my brothers and sisters?" Eleanor whined, batting her eyelashes at her papa.

"Oh them," Garon chuckled as he made his way towards Commander Cadeyrn with Eleanor perched contentedly in his arms. Cadeyrn stood nearby with Gareth, Felicia, and Flora waiting to give a report to the king on the charges as well as to inform the king of news affecting the local region. "Well if all goes well I think I will allow my oldest Xander to come and visit, he's fifteen right now and is finishing up his training with the Royal Guard. I think that it would be a nice reward for him to come and visit you once he has finished in two months."

"Aw, only one, I was hoping that I would get to see more of my other siblings. I mean Gareth is great and all but imagine the games we could play with all of us together!" Eleanor exclaimed excited at the thought of so many friends to play with.

Garon's face lost some of its cheer as he was reminded of life at Krakenburg castle. The situation between his concubines was fast deteriorating, as all the women were striving to be raised to the status of Queen and see their children as the new heir to the nation. The women had made Arete and Azura's lives miserable. Unfortunately, neither woman was with him any longer, as Arete died suddenly, not even two years into their marriage, and the Hoshidans kidnapped Azura two years ago in retaliation. Thus, he was wary of introducing Eleanor to the women and his other children lest they seek to harm his favorite daughter. "I am afraid I can only introduce Xander as of now, things at Krakenburg continue to be difficult amongst your family." Garon said causing Eleanor's cheer to be dampened somewhat.

Nearing the Commander, Garon set Eleanor down and made his inquiries to the Commander about the children's progress. Ignoring the sounds of the horses, soldiers, and the servants beginning to unload the caravan, Eleanor grabbed her brother by the hand and dragged him over to the king. Waiting impatiently for papa to finish talking with Uncle Cadeyrn, Eleanor turned to Gareth and smiled, encouraging him that everything would be fine. Gareth clearly thought differently, his posture was stiff, and though he was sweating from nerves, the glare he was sending Garon made it clear that his claim to hate the king was not exaggeration.

Irritated at her brother's glare, Eleanor gave him a quick kick in the shin, dragging the green haired lad's attention away from the king. "You promised that you would try and get along with papa today." Eleanor whispered.

"No, I promised to join you and spend time with the king, I never promised anything about giving him a chance." Gareth grumbled.

Eleanor huffed in irritation, catching Garon's attention. "Sorry about the wait my dear. Cadeyrn let us continue your report later tonight." Garon declared as he turned his attention to Eleanor and Gareth. Focusing on Eleanor he asked, "So what do you want to do little one? Shall we continue your horsemanship lessons? Maybe you can show me how much you have improved on the harp?"

"All great ideas papa, and I would really like some more help with my riding, but today maybe you can tell us some stories?" Eleanor suggested, gesturing towards Gareth. Garon's brow creased slightly as he took in the boy. His back was straight, almost painfully so, though a nervous sweat had broken out across his face, his eyes held a challenging look to them.

"Very well then, but first let me change out of my armor, I will meet you at your chambers, sounds good buttercup?" Garon asked as he ruffled little Eleanor's hair earning a giggle from the child.

As Garon made his way towards the royal chambers his thoughts turned to the boy. Not once in the last three years since his beloved Eleanor and her brother had entered his care, had the boy willingly spent any time with himself. Though it has been a year since he had last interacted with the willful lad, Garon could see that the boy's anger has grown and he was less willing to hide his hatred and contempt from the king. His opinion of the green haired youth was not particularly high as the boy's memories and anger represented a threat to Eleanor's health. Though it would have been easier, and likely safer, to foist the young lad onto a loyal family, he could not deny his beloved daughter a companion. Considering that most of his other children were too risky to introduce to Eleanor, her resemblance to his beloved Katerina surely would have inspired a new and rather violent wave of difficulties from his concubines. That challenging look in Gareth's eyes told the king, that the time might soon come where he would have to remove the lad from Eleanor's presence to keep him from revealing the truth to the girl.

After changing from his armor into some more comfortable clothes Garon made his way down to the children's room. Upon entering the room, he noticed that Gareth had become more sullen, and that Eleanor was wearing a hopeful and cheery look that immediately brightened upon seeing himself. The young blond princess dragged the black king over towards her bed encouraging the king to sit, after which she immediately climbed into his lap and snuggled into her father's embrace. Across the room, a disgusted look crossed Gareth's face.

"So papa, could you tell me some more about mama?" Eleanor asked eagerly. Gareth's attention was immediately captured, he had not heard of his mother in so long that it was difficult to even remember her.

"Of course, my dear. Your mother, Katerina was a woman without compare. Her hair was fine gold, her eyes lovely pools of ruby. She was the love of my life. Katerina was not a noble, she was a commoner whose family tended and raised Nohr's rare black Pegai. It is a rare soul indeed that can tame and befriend a black Pegasus. They are wild and willful creatures that are as fast as the wind and can dance in the sky like a ballerina. As rare as the beasts are, it is even rarer to find a person capable of riding and commanding the beast. I have seen seasoned wyvern riders fail to bring one the dark fliers to heel. My first assignment in the army was to take delivery and present hopeful riders to the ready Pegasus. When I reached the stables, imagine my surprise to see one of the beasts dancing in the sky with a rider. Though I could not see the rider clearly, I could see flashes of golden hair. Calling out to the rider, I expected so see a dark flier captain, but instead before me stood a young maiden dressed as a stable girl. I tell you daughter I have never been so shocked. Though she was dressed in mud stained clothes, your mother was more beautiful than any noble lady I have ever met. Her valor, her kind heart, and her sharp wit… ah she was a Valkyrie of old. I hired her immediately, and in time she consented to become my wife."

"Wow, so that's how you met mama!" Eleanor gasped in excitement her eyes alit with wonder. "Papa did mama become a dark flier?"

"Indeed she did young one. She was the best that I have ever seen. She would …." Garon continued telling of his beloved Katerina.

As the story went on, Gareth's numb shock at Garon's audacity began to fade. In its place anger and pain began to rise, hot and raw. Suddenly without any warning Gareth jumped to his feet and barely holding his tongue he threw a disgusted glare at the king before exiting the chambers and slamming the door.

"Papa what's the matter with Gareth?" Eleanor asked confused. Though her brother claimed to hate the king, she had thought that he was just being dramatic and exaggerating. The dark look he gave papa said differently.

"Dear one, your brother and I have long held our differences, and it's possible that he holds me responsible for much the tragedies of your life."

"What tragedies papa? You love me, you take care of us, and though you are gone often, I know that you miss me."

"Indeed I do. But Gareth blames me for the fact that you must stay here and so many other things."

"But it's not your fault papa! Please could you go and talk with him? I just want us to be together, a family." Eleanor begged with tears filling her eyes, her brother's quick and harsh departure clearly leaving the girl rather upset.

"I doubt that it will help, but for you Eleanor I will try." Garon promised.

"Try the South East tower papa, that's where I found him yesterday. Please try your best." Eleanor asked as she hugged the king tightly.

"I will do my best, but I cannot promise that things will get better." Garon warned as he rose to his feet and began to make his way to the South East tower after a quick word to his Royal Guards to keep an eye on Eleanor. Striding through the fort's torch lit corridors, Garon's face was grim. This would not be a pleasant conversation. Upon reaching the South-East tower Garon felt the familiar thrum of a dragon vein nearby. One that was currently in use, unless he was mistaken. Climbing the stairs Garon found himself on the roof with a visibly tense and irritable Gareth who had found the dragon vein and was drawing on its power.

Hearing the door to the roof open Gareth turned and upon seeing the king, his eyes darkened further. "What do you want liar?" Gareth accused.

"… I am here to bring you back so that you may apologize for upsetting your sister." Garon declared drawing himself to his full height, so that even paces away he appeared to loom over the green haired lad.

"Why should I apologize, I'm not the one who has lied to her since he's met her. You've killed our father and stolen his place, and now I find that you have made her think that our mother is your stupid dead wife!"

Garon's face, previously grim, had become stone. "I would caution you about what you say child, Katerina was the finest woman I have ever known."

"I don't care! She is not our mother. Our mother was kind, generous and warm, not some stupid farm girl who-" Gareth's tirade was interrupted suddenly when he found himself backhanded by the king, and knocked out of the Dragon Vein. Rising to his feet from where he had fallen Gareth tenderly touched his face and found blood dripping from his lip.

"You will not speak of Katerina like that boy, she was twice the woman your mother could ever hope to be! She earned the favor and adoration of all of Nohr, nobles and commoners alike, she was a woman like no other."

"Oh yeah and how would she feel about her husband murdering innocent and honorable men and stealing children?" Gareth challenged, his eyes wary.

"Honor? You think you know of honor do you child?" Garon challenged his voice low as he loomed over the boy. "Your father and his people talk of honor like it's the most precious thing in the world, but I have seen what their honor amounts to. They behave polite and kindly to those equal or even better than themselves, but behave like beasts to those lower than they. They rape, they murder, they destroy the lives of those that they deem lesser than themselves. I have seen the results of one of their victories. They had slaughtered the militia of Tarshawn, and in celebration the soldiers began to pillage and rape the citizens of the village. I will never forget their actions, it is by the grace of Gethin that my own forces were already in route to Tarshawn. Though the damage had been done, at least a few of the children and women were untouched by the Hoshidans brutality."

"I don't believe you! Hoshidan soldiers are honorable, they would never do such a thing." Gareth protested, sure that the king was lying.

"Oh, you think so, do you? Open your eyes child. If you think Hoshido so honorable then why is Nohr facing a famine? It was Hoshido who poisoned Ebner Plains and it is your own mother who continues to punish Nohr with her barrier. You speak of honor, but it is no easy task to live a life honorably, especially a soldier."

"Well at least a Hoshidan wouldn't pretend to be a girl's father after murdering her real parent. How could you do that? She actually loves you, and yet you butchered our father right before her eyes, how could you be so cruel to claim her as your daughter?!" Gareth argued grasping at the king's greatest injustice.

"… Why do you think Sumeragi brought you to Avignon? Have you ever wondered why a king experienced in war would bring two young children, barely old enough to be from their mother's sight to a summit with an enemy that he was at war with for twelve years?" Garon questioned with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"… He took us along to spend time with us. He was our father he loved us." Gareth defended having never thought of why he was even present at Avignon.

"He never told you, did he? Well I am not surprised, probably didn't want to be seen as villain. Surely, in the course of your studies you have come across the various treaties that Nohr has made. The strongest treaties are built not on ties of trade, but of marriage."

"No, he wouldn't… not to you!" Gareth denied hysteria leaking into his voice.

"Oh, but he would. He even suggested it. He brought you and your sister to offer up in marriage to one of my own children. You or your sister would have been part of my family one way or another."

"You lie, he would never do such a thing! You always lie! You lie about everything but I will tell her the truth!" Gareth declared.

Garon with a grim and dark fire in his eyes reached for the boy and effortlessly lifted the child to his eye level. "I warned you years ago that if you ever posed a threat to your sister that there would be consequences. I will not have you endanger your sister. I will not lose her, not again. You are going to Krakenburg, where you will be lucky to last a month." Garon growled his words piercing through Gareth's anger and filled the child with dread.

Taking the child with him, Garon made his way towards the Wyvern Tower and assigned a rider the task of transporting the young boy to Krakenburg. Within minutes, the boy was flying towards the royal palace. The deed done, Garon made his way back to Eleanor. His anger fading as he realized the challenge of telling Eleanor that her brother would no longer be living with her at Dusk's Shield.

Upon reaching Eleanor's chambers Garon paused to collect his thoughts before knocking. The door quickly flew open revealing Eleanor's eager and hopeful face. Although she was happy to see her papa, her cheer dampened at not seeing Gareth.

"Is Gareth okay papa?"

"He's fine, but well… we argued; and hurtful words were said." Garon admitted.

"He didn't mean them papa, he just doesn't know you, maybe you could spend some more time with him?" Eleanor suggested eager to have her brother love their father.

Smiling down at his favorite daughter, Garon gave the young distressed girl a hug. "That was my thought as well dear one. I have decided that for our issues to be resolved we need to spend more time together, so I have sent him to the royal palace. Hopefully a few months together will bring us closer."

"Really papa! Can I come too?!" Eleanor asked eagerly.

A worried look on his face Garon shook his head. "No dear one, I fear that my courtiers would try and use you to further their own aims. I won't let any noble try and use my precious little girl to further their own agenda."

Saddened a bit, Eleanor nodded in understanding. "Well can we go riding tomorrow at least?"

"Of course dear one, and hopefully Gareth will join us in a few months." Garon suggested causing Eleanor to smile brightly. Little did Eleanor know that she would not see her brother for another fourteen years. In that time many things would change, the world, themselves, and for one person everything.

 **1** ) Yes, the Hoshidans committed this atrocity to the Nohrian soldiers. Their king had been slaughtered under the guise of a peace conference, the Queen's twins had been stolen, they had no mercy at all for the enemy who they had been fighting for the last twelve years. Now some might complain that this is out of character for the peaceful Hoshidans, but considering that Hoshido is based on Japan and the war crimes that Japan has committed in the past, as recent as World War II, not even one hundred years prior to the present, then these actions are actually in context. If it has not been made clear thus far, this story will strive to create a world that is not so black and white, with each side having legitimate reasons to hate the other side.

 **2** ) I have named Sumeragi's father, the late King, Takeshi. King Takeshi's eldest son, Hiroto, was indeed killed by Garon during the Twelve Years War. The circumstances of that battle will likely be elaborated on later during the story.

 **Well that is chapter three, this was my favorite chapter to write so far. It was also the most difficult as I had to juggle a lot of different characters, a struggle that will only continue to grow as the hoards of characters start to make their way into the narrative. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you have any questions about the chapter, the world I am building or anything like that let me know, and I will try to explain without giving away the future plot. From here on out things will change even further as I will start to build on the lives of Eleanor and Gareth. Once again things in this story will not follow the game strictly, plot points will differ and things will change. Chapter four will come out soon—ish, and in it we will finally get to experience a different setting than Dusk's Shield, specifically Krakenburg Castle.**


	4. Enter the Dark Court

**Welcome to the fourth chapter of my story. I am excited as this chapter will be one of several key chapters in illustrating how Gareth grew up separated from his sister and in the rather unpleasant court of King Garon. I am delighted as I can really begin to make changes that will affect the stories later chapters and plot. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I'd like to thank Mercedes Dawn for reviewing my last chapter, I must say that I was not expecting it, so thank you. As far as your question concerning Gareth and Eleanor's names, well do recall that neither their birth father or birth mother is actually from Hoshido, thus they did not give them Hoshidan names. You will learn more about Mikoto's original home later on in the story, but in short her home was a bit of a melting pot.**

 **This chapter begins at Krakenburg Castle in Nohr capital of Windmire two weeks after the end of chapter three. I have created names and identities of all of Garon's concubines, and his children. Man is it going to be busy and rather unpleasant. Heads up Garon has five concubines in my story and a total of nine biological children, with Eleanor effectively adopted as his tenth child.**

-Krakenburg Castle 1575 A.G-

The throne room of Krakenburg Castle was a large hall that typically was rather busy when the King was in residence, yet today it was packed with all the members of the Royal court, from the king's five concubines, the nobility, and all of Garon's children from the eldest, Xander, to the youngest, Elise, who was but four. The courtiers, nobles, and children stood nervous and anxious as they waited for the king to appear. The Nohrian throne stood empty and daunting at the far end of the hall, the throne was stark white with what appeared to be white roots leading towards the King's seat. The seat itself was made of aged ivory carved in a draconic theme with the arms of the throne itself made from a pair of Gethin's talons. Next to the throne were lances, axes, aged swords, and a few banners from King Garon's various victories and conquests. Behind the throne, the stone walls were dark with thick bronze roots coiling and unfurling towards the audience.

Near the back of the large crowd, an aged knight with graying hair stood in his black armor gazing with little interest and a fair amount of distaste at the throne. Leaning against a pillar the knight turned his attention to the rest of the large chamber, the silver vines decorating the stone pillars glinted in the light illuminating the greed in the eyes of the richer dressed nobles who held themselves towards the back of the crowd. The stairs leading towards the throne were empty save for the rich red carpet that brought more color into the throne room. Disgusted by the opulence on display and the greed he saw the aging knight turned his gaze towards the throne once again waiting for the king to make his appearance. The knight had not long to wait, as in a flash King Garon appeared at the top of the stairs drawing wary glances from the nobles at the back of the hall.

The king stood tall upon his dais gazing upon his subjects, his eyes resting briefly on his concubines and children before he turned to address the court in its entirety. The king's posture was firm and commanding, like a general addressing his soldiers. The king wasted no time with introductions and immediately went straight to business. "I have called you here for several reasons. The most important of which will be a focused discussion on the ills facing our nation and the best way to alleviate the suffering of our people. Over the next few weeks there will be opportunities for you Lords and Ladies to present your case regarding your lands and profits. It seems that for now the influx of food from the Ice Tribe will be enough to keep most of our citizens from starving, but if our understanding of Hoshido's barrier is correct this will not last long." At this, there was an outbreak of nervous chatter from the nobles. "Though this is troubling we are making efforts to circumvent this curse Hoshido has brought upon our lands. Before we begin discussions, I have an introduction to make. Iago bring him out." Garon ordered.

The tall and greasy haired sorcerer bowed to the king and with a flash of light vanished, seconds later the sorcerer returned with a green haired lad dressed in fine grey and bronze clothes with red piping lining his sleeves, and a pair of brown boots on his feet that he was clearly uncomfortable with. The child had a disgruntled look on his face and quickly shot the king a dark look before Iago returned the lad's attention to the crowd before him. Children in the royal castle were typically a delight, as enjoying his children's company was one of the few activities that caused the grim and often dour king to relax. Unfortunately, it was an unwritten rule in the castle that none of the visiting nobility bring their children to the castle. The cause of this rule was clear as the five concubines turned their sharp eyes to the child, their pleasant expressions only barely masking their irritation.

"This boy is Gareth, my ward." Garon declared. Immediately, the concubines irritated eyes sharpened as they began to judge the green haired youth with suspicion.

Lorette, the king's third concubine and current favorite, stepped forward with her purple gown and rich black hair, her aristocratic face set in a pleasant manner as she addressed her 'husband.' "My darling," Lorette began, her thick Cheve accent ringing pleasantly in the ears of the assembled nobles. "Surely it would be better to hand off this child to a noble family to raise, he clearly is important enough to catch your attention, but you have so many children. Why take responsibility for one not of your own my darling?" Lorette questioned with faked innocence.

Garon's dark gaze rested heavily on the boy before turning to the black haired Chevois woman and the rest of his concubines. "He shall stay with us. The boy shows promise and I shall not see it wasted." Garon declared in a tone that brooked no discussion. Turning his attention to the assembled nobles, he gestured towards a man entering his middle years, with graying hair and rather simple clothes. "I would like to welcome our newest noble, Lord Bernard a commoner who rallied the forces of the late Lord Eurig after his gaffe in the most recent battle with the Matara to the north. Your experience with the Matara will be useful in determining the actions our nation should take in the coming months and years." Garon intoned before taking his seat.

Looking out into the sea of unknown faces Gareth shut out the droning of the King and the assembled nobles. The Royal Family immediately drew his attention, not only were the concubines and the children dressed in fine clothes of black, purple, and lush reds, but the concubines were eyeing him with distaste and suspicion as he slipped away from Iago and made his way into the crowd.

Slowly walking through the crowd, Gareth turned from the hostile eyes of the concubines and hunching his shoulders he sought to escape their gaze. Moving past the ladies his pointed ears caught the ladies talking amongst themselves. "Why would Garon take on a ward, you don't think that little boy is …" The raven-haired concubine question trailed off.

"Of course not, there is nothing of Garon in his features. The lad has neither the hair color, the jaw, or even the eyes of my beloved. And with those pointed ears of his it's possible that he's not even human." The most regal of the ladies declared, her rich brown hair and fine features shining bright with scented oils.

"It's clear that the boy is no son of _my_ beloved." A rather fierce looking woman with lavender hair declared, her eyes challenging the other ladies. "But I think that the boy might bring challenges and difficulties regardless of his relation to Garon."

"Agnes, surely you are not implying that Garon intends to supplant Xander and our own children with this green haired mongrel?" Lorette questioned her disdain clear in her voice.

"I'm not surprised that a foreigner from Cheve would not know this, but several of Nohr's greatest Kings and Queens, were actually adopted children chosen over the previous ruler's own flesh and blood to rule the kingdom. Perhaps Garon intends to introduce a little competition for the crown." Agnes argued insulting the black haired Chevois woman.

Moving forward faster Gareth finally put enough distance to escape the judgmental words of the concubines. Glancing back to be sure that he had escaped Gareth suddenly found running headfirst into a black armored man. Rubbing his sore head Gareth glared irritably up at an aging knight with a grim face and a large scar crossing his lips and over his eye. Smiling at the boy, the aged knight's face lost a bit of its grimness.

"I understand your desire to get away from these people young one, but a swift exit would only look suspicious." The knight cautioned.

"But I am not doing anything suspicious, I just don't like the king, and those ladies are looking at me like I am some kind of threat, but I haven't done anything!" Gareth angrily stated exasperated at the situation.

Glancing at the boy the knight noticed that the child was not nervous or frightened by his surroundings and his situation, but rather angered and irritated. The boy would need help, if he was to survive the next year amongst this court. "Listen Gareth, I can see that you are not happy about your situation, and I cannot blame you, but you need to understand exactly what you are dealing with."

"What do you mean?" Gareth asked suspiciously.

"First off, understand that the King is not one to forget the slights or insults that he has received, his vengeance can be swift and harsh."

"… You don't have to tell me about that, I have seen his anger before." Gareth replied, his gaze distant as he recalled that night in Avignon several years ago.

"Then you are aware of your most distant threat. The King is a danger, but if you do well in your studies you should escape his wrath. Your greatest threat is actually the concubines and their children." The knight warned.

"What makes them so dangerous?"

"You need to realize this, and you need to realize this fast. Those five women are some of the most vindictive and jealous creatures I have ever seen. They are competing with each other for the king's favor in hopes that he might make one of them his Queen. Foolish women. They should know by now that they will never compare with Arete, much less with Katerina." The knight exclaimed with a dark and loathing look directed at the women.

"Understand lad that these ladies have been in competition with each other for years, and now that their children are of an age where they can be useful, I expect that life at court will become very dangerous."

"I heard them talking about me as I walked through the crowd, they seem to think me a threat." Gareth mentioned.

Sighing, the scarred knight ran a hand through his graying hair and turned to look at the lad. "Those women are suspicious by nature and your introduction to the court will have only made them more paranoid. They either see you as a threat to their plans or a pawn that can be used to advance their own aims."

"The lady with purple hair seems dangerous at least." Gareth allowed glancing at the tall and fierce lavender haired woman.

"That is Agnes, the king's second concubine, she was one the army's most fearsome warriors. Her strength, ferocity, and sheer intimidation won the army many battles during the latter half of the Twelve Years War. Her greatest accomplishment was when she with her small battalion held Pyrus Pass against one of Hoshido's counterattacks. Her bravery and boldness caught Garon's eye and she used that to gain a place at his side. Of all his concubines, she is the most blunt and forthright."

"So, while she's dangerous, it should be simple enough to avoid her wrath. Does she have any children?" Gareth questioned.

"Avoiding her wrath might be trickier than you think, but theoretically, yes. She does have one daughter, Camilla, who is the king's eldest daughter, although there have been rumors of late that this might not be the case."

"How about that woman who questioned the king? Is she a threat?" Gareth questioned.

"Lorette? ... Normally she is not too difficult, but she is a noble from Cheve, and as such she holds to certain preconceptions of commoners. Of all the concubines, she seems to love the King the most, and is the king's current favorite. She will most likely see you as an obstacle and a drain on the king's time. I would avoid her and her three children, Felix, Ethan, and Marie. Your very existence will put you at odds with them so I recommend avoiding them if possible." The knight replied nodding towards Lorette's children. Felix and Ethan were clearly twins with dirty blonde hair and identical features, but it was the youngest Marie that was observing Gareth with calculating brown eyes.

Glancing over at the concubines Gareth saw the black-haired woman arguing with the other royal ladies with a venomous look on her face. Lorette turned and making a sharp gesture towards himself, their eyes met. For but a moment, he saw the woman's anger, disdain, and utter loathing. Turning away from the women Gareth faced the knight and asked, "Why do they seem so cruel? They haven't even known me for an hour and yet they already hate me."

"Because they are entitled royals who see threats to their power everywhere." The knight spat. "In this court, children are one of the surest ways to better one's standing with the king. With you at court the previous balance has been disrupted. Lorette is the current favorite partly because she has given the king the most children, but in her joy, she has made enemies of Agnes and Fay."

"Which one is Fay?" Gareth questioned, refusing to believe that his introduction to the court could truly change anything.

"She's the blonde dressed in a cloak of raven's feathers. Fay is the King's fourth concubine, but more than that she is one of the most skilled sorcerers in the nation. She is powerful and from what I can tell, a rather capricious creature given to bouts of cruelty for little reason. Her son, Leo, seems to have avoided her cruel disposition at the very least. If I were you Gareth, I would avoid Fay at all costs. She has been known to make her enemies vanish without a trace." The knight answered in a grave voice, causing Gareth to break out in a nervous sweat.

"Please tell me that the others are better." Gareth pleaded.

The knight's face darkened as he turned to observe the group of ladies whose agitation was still clearly visible. "I am afraid not. Of all the women, Garon's newest concubine, Natalia, is likely the least dangerous, but she is a leech and a drain on the nation. She is constantly trying to better her position by getting her relatives into positions of power. She is a disgrace." The knight declared with venom in his voice.

"Does she have a child?" Gareth questioned.

"Aye, she does. Maximus is a young lad approaching in his fifth year. The boy by all accounts is a playful child, but rather petty. Overall, Natalia is not too much of a threat to you personally, but she represents some of the worst aspects of royalty." The knight stated causing Gareth to nod in agreement.

"What about that woman with the dark brown hair dressed in rich reds and blacks? What should I know about her?" Gareth questioned nervous at what he might find out.

"That is Diana, the king's first concubine." The knight began his face solemn and dark. "She is descended from Nohr's last royal family, the Cyneors, and as such she has a great deal of power amongst the old nobility. She was the woman that Aldric, Garon's late father, had chosen for his son, but Garon found Katerina, and the rest is history."

"She actually seems to be the most pleasant of the bunch."

"Hah, you'd be wrong lad. She is the most conniving of them all. The others desire the power, prestige, and wealth that comes with being Queen, but Diana has her sight not only on the crown, but on the future as well."

"What do you mean?"

"You've played chess before have you not lad?" The knight questioned earning a nod from Gareth. "Then you might know that it is best to think several steps ahead. Diana, is a planner with a great love of intrigue. She seeks to get her son, Charles, to replace Xander as the crown prince."

"Xander, I heard of him. He is the king's eldest son. I hear that he has been training with the Royal Guard." Gareth replied. "Why would Diana want to get rid of Xander? Isn't he part of her family?"

The scarred knight sighed and turned his attention to the young prince in black and gold armor standing near the dais with his attention focused on the talks between the nobility and his father. With the teen's light blonde hair and focused features, Xander's resemblance to his father was clear for all to see. "…You will learn that family is not all about blood. It is about loyalty, sacrifice, respect, and above all else: choice. Bonds forged between good friends can be stronger than that of familial ties. Comrades forged in war can be closer than siblings, and there are times when one's own family will betray and murder for reasons as petty as greed. Listen well boy, do not tie yourself to these royals. They are not to be trusted. Betrayal lurks just beneath their skin."

"They sound unpleasant, but surely they can't be all bad, especially the children. I mean that girl can't be more than four years old, do you expect me to believe that she is a devious backstabber?" Gareth challenged pointing towards a young blonde-haired girl with pigtails clinging to Diana, likely her mother.

"… Of all the royal family you can trust Elise, if for no other reason than that Diana has left her actual upbringing to the girl's wet nurse, Cassita." The knight allowed. "Don't let one little girl's innocence make you believe that the family is any good. They are royals, they have power, and they will use it for their own interests not caring what lives are lost or who suffers, just so long as they get what they want." The knight sneered as he cast a dark glare at the royal family.

Gareth stood there staring at the knight and thinking back on the casual and hurtful manner that the king had treated himself, Gareth found himself agreeing with the knight. "I guess it is easy to ruin lives when you have so much power, so what do you suggest I do sir?"

Shocked at Gareth's voice, the knight turned and saw the boy staring up at him looking for not just advice, but a plan. "You may call me Gunter, young one. Now as to how you should proceed I recommend …"

-Krakenburg Castle one month later-

It did not take long to realize that life at Krakenburg was completely different from Dusk's Shield. Lessons came quick and fast. History lessons, mathematics, literature, music, and combat training. Days were spent learning, practicing, training, and eating when there was time. Within a week Gareth was exhausted, as he found himself not only struggling to keep pace with the hectic schedule of his lessons, but there was no one to confide or even talk to. So far, the concubines and their children steered clear of him, isolating him from virtually all contact. The only time he actually encountered one of the royal children was when his tutor brought him to the training courtyard early while Lorette's twins, Felix and Ethan were still practicing.

The two boys were clearly surprised by his appearance during their training, but quickly recovered. Sharing a wicked grin, they turned to their Chevois instructor who had begun to make his way to intercept Gareth. Moments later the Cheve soldier gestured Gareth and his teacher over. "My students have suggested that we end their practice and start yours with a friendly spar."

"I am not so sure that this is a good idea Lucas. Having the Royal children fight one another, even in spars, is not a good idea." Gareth's instructor replied.

"You worry too much Sir Marcus," young Felix replied. "We will take it easy on Gareth here."

"Besides it is not like the king's children will be fighting each other, we'll be fighting an outsider, an interloper." Ethan added with a sneer directed towards Gareth.

"Now see here young master there is no nee-" Marcus began his face furrowed with irritation.

"I accept." Gareth stated interrupting his teacher. Ignoring Felix and Ethan's taunts, Gareth moved towards the weapon stand and grabbed a practice sword and dagger, making his way back to his opponents, he noticed that some of their bravado had faded as he stepped forward confident and eager for the challenge.

"You sure you want to challenge us no-name? We have been training for the past few months under a real Cheve Knight. You don't have a chance." Felix boasted as he hefted his practice sword.

"We'll make you cry for your mama you little upstart!" Ethan crowed with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"So, who's first, the babbler, or the boaster?" Gareth taunted as he settled himself into his stance, with his sword blade raised and ready at his shoulder, and his dagger held at the ready near his body. "Because as far as I can tell, you two seem more at home with a bunch of gossiping milk maids."

"You'll pay for that mongrel." Ethan snarled as he stepped forward and angrily readied his blade.

"Be sure to leave a piece of him for me brother." Felix called out as he glared at Gareth.

Ethan waved to show he heard as he approached his opponent. "I'm going to show you your place." The royal prince growled out only to receive a smirk from Gareth. Irritated Ethan sprung forward, and with a quick horizontal slash he started the fight. Only to have Gareth step forward and smoothly parry with his sword and finish the fight with a single stab of his dagger to Ethan's gut. Falling to the ground in pain Ethan clutched his belly as tears formed in his eyes.

"Shall I get your mother little prince?" Gareth mocked the injured boy.

Enraged that this upstart had hurt his brother, Felix stepped forward and without warning began to attack Gareth. Slashes came quick and fast, as the prince drove the green haired lad back with his vicious assault, but Gareth never blocked or parried, merely stayed just out of range as the prince continued to push the attack. Tiring from the mad rush Felix lunged forward trying to catch Gareth. With his dagger, Gareth deflected the blade past him and brought his sword down on the prince's right elbow forcing Felix to drop his weapon. Raising his foot Gareth tripped the prince and with a quick turn brought his sword down hard on Felix's left shoulder.

"Enough!" Lucas shouted ending the fight as he rushed forward to observe the princes for injury. "Easy there lad, let's get you and your brother down to the healers."

Clutching his wounded arms Felix turned his attention to Gareth who looked calm and fresh as he stood behind Lucas observing the teary-eyed princes with contempt and disdain. Being led away from the courtyard the twin's eyes vowed revenge.

With the courtyard empty of the twins and their trainer Gareth turned to Marcus to continue his practice. As Gareth readied his weapons and began to practice his swordplay, his instructor observed the lad with a keen eye. Though he seemed calm and confident, Marcus noticed his eyes warily watching the twins slip out of the courtyard.

"Why did you humiliate them Gareth? You know that you have earned yourself the ire of both them and their mother, you should know by now to stay out of their way." Marcus warned, not eager to see such a promising pupil be brought down by the pettiness of the royal court.

Still working with his blades Gareth replied. "Because, they needed to know that I am not just going to cower from them. If I am going to survive here I need to prove that I am valuable and potentially dangerous, otherwise the concubines will soon get rid of me."

"They wouldn't dare lad, you're the king's ward."

"Which is the only reason why I am still here. Do you know that every servant I have met has tried to get information out of me? They want to know where I'm from and why I'm here. I won't tell them anything. My past and my secrets are my own, but I needed to prove that I can be just as dangerous as they are. If nothing else this will at least stir up the waters and possibly redirect their strategies away from me."

Shaking his head Marcus turned away from the boy and nervously observed the entrance to the courtyard. Lurking near the entrance was a servant dressed in fine clothes who was taking no efforts to disguise their spying. They had likely seen all that transpired, but there was no telling how much they had overheard.

"Gareth let us end early today, I think it will be best that we both be somewhere else for a while." Marcus suggested as he kept a wary eye on the servant.

Gareth turned in surprise at this, but his protest immediately died as he caught sight of the servant. Nodding in agreement, Gareth returned his weapons and quickly departed the courtyard, taking some unfamiliar passages to get himself away from his usual haunts. Within minutes, he had descended several levels and he found himself in a hallway with tapestries depicting a grand hunt for a white stag. Resting against the wall as he tried to reorient himself, Gareth found his attention drawn towards the tapestry. The hunters were astride their horses chasing down the deer with abandon, curiously though the hunters were armed not with bows but rather axes and other weapons of war. The deer itself was odd, not only because of its color, but because its antlers were dripping red. His musings were interrupted as a door opened up and a woman in simple rough clothes stepped out followed by a young girl with a bright and happy smile and blonde pigtails.

"Oh, it looks like we have a visitor Elise. Now who might you be young man?" The woman asked with a kind smile that gave her an air of safety and peace.

"Oh Cassita, this is Gareth. He's my new not-brother." Elise stated as she dashed towards the young boy and grabbed his hand dragging him before her wet nurse.

"Ah I see, I have heard of the king taking in a young ward. I haven't seen you around Gareth. What brings you down to our corner of the castle?" Cassita questioned as she smiled fondly down at Elise who was all but jumping for joy.

"Well obviously he's finally decided to come and play with me." Elise declared with a giggle.

Gareth stared at Elise, bewildered as the girl dragged him into a chamber strewn about with toys, balls, and colorful pillows. Cassita followed after the children and closed the door and watched with a smile as Elise settled the clearly confused and suspicious boy down as she grabbed some of her favorite figurines, including a knight, a lady, and a stag. Soon enough Gareth found himself playing along with Elise in a grand game involving a race between the knight and the lady, and an adventure through the forest of pillows.

Two hours later Gareth found himself resting next to Cassita as Elise ran around the room tossing her favorite ball into the air. "She's a special child, bright and happy. You won't find much of that in this castle I'm afraid." Cassita shared. "So, tell me Gareth, why are you here? I don't think it was to play by that confused look you had not too long ago."

Gareth nodded in agreement, as he watched Elise with a fond smile. "Yeah, I needed to get away from everything for a while. I've likely made Lorette quite mad."

"Trust me dear child, that is not a difficult feat to accomplish, that woman is very easily upset by even the very appearance of us commoners. I would not worry too much about it. Stay out her way and the incident will quickly be forgotten."

"I don't think she will forgive and forget this any time soon, but I think its best that I get going. Thank you, Elise, for the invitation to play, I had a great time. If you would not mind, might I visit again?"

"Of course, you're welcome anytime" Elise said with a smile.

"Thank you." Gareth replied with a fond smile. Exiting the room Gareth felt as if a weight had been lifted from himself. All the stress, the worry, and suspicion was cast aside as he got to enjoy himself and forget for a moment all the troubles surrounding him. As he climbed the stairs and found some familiar halls, he resolved to return tomorrow after his violin lesson.

On the morrow, Gareth found the castle a different place than it was the day before. The servants were more distant and wary than they had been before, one or two still attempted to pry into his past, but most of the servants regarded him differently as if they now considered him more than just a transient figure in the castle. Going through his lessons that day Gareth focused and performed his best, making the most of his time with his history and music lessons. His time with the violin was one of the few means he had to express himself. Although his music was rough at times, his ability to play the violin with great passion and emotion was one of the most freeing times he had.

After his violin lesson, Gareth made his way down to the kitchen and grabbed some food from the cooks, the most professional of all the castle's staff. The men and women who served in the royal kitchens were all handpicked for their skill and their loyalty to the king. In the court's rather hostile environment, the kitchen was one of the few sanctuaries, as the King did not allow his concubines any power over his cooks to prevent them from killing each other. Thanking the cooks, Gareth followed the path he took the other day and soon enough found himself at Elise's playroom.

Knocking on the door Gareth found himself face to face with someone he had only seen at a distance. Her lavender hair brushed her shoulders in waves and her wine hued eyes were narrowed in suspicion as she stared at him. "Camilla what are you doing here?" Gareth stuttered.

"I'm the one who should be asking that." Camilla stated as she stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind her. With her hands on her hips she stared at Gareth waiting for an explanation.

"I'm here to play with Elise."

"Of course, you are." Camilla replied with false agreement. "I don't trust most around my baby sister, so why should I let you enjoy her company?"

"Because - wait I thought all you royal siblings hated each other?" Gareth asked befuddled.

Camilla sighed as she leaned against the corridor's wall. "Most of us do. It not really our fault as our mothers pit us against one another in hopes of gaining favor with father. I admit that I hate several of my 'siblings' but I could never hate Elise, she is the cute adorable little sister that I have always wanted."

"… She does remind me of happier days." Gareth replied thinking back to the distant and dimming days before Avignon, a bittersweet smile appearing briefly on his face before he dragged himself back to the present. "So, you've taken on the role of protecting Elise, why would anyone want to harm her though? She's too young to really take any part of the pointless drama going on."

Camilla nodded in agreement, her demeanor softening a bit. "She is, but don't think that others won't try and make use of her in their stupid schemes. Dianna and Charles have made use of her in the past to advance their position. I love her too much to see her used as a tool, so I have done my best to make sure that she is protected."

Leaning against his own wall Gareth observed Camilla anew. Though at first, he thought her a distant person who would only be an obstacle and threat to him. Although from her demeanor and the passion in her voice, maybe she was a better person than he originally thought. "You know I have no interest in the throne or anything. If I had my way, I would be out of here and back home."

"Why you don't want to be part of our loving and happy family?" Camilla asked mockingly in a sweet voice.

Chuckling Gareth shook his head. "I know the king won't let me go. I'm too valuable to him or something. I know I'm not getting out of here any time soon, so it is useless to dream. I need to focus on surviving this place." Camilla nodded slowly. Perhaps Gareth understood the realities of court better than she thought. "Yet, when I played with Elise, I felt lighter, like the weight of this place was lifted for a time. I don't want to hurt her, or use her in any schemes. I don't have any plans except to survive."

The lavender haired girl eyed Gareth carefully. He seemed sincere and from the castle gossip and her own meeting with him, the green haired boy was not one to deceive. He could be secretive and obstinate, but he has so far never lied. "I guess I can let you join us in our games." Camilla allowed. "But only if you tell me about your fight with Felix and Ethan. I've heard five different stories today about what happened and I'm rather curious." Smiling Gareth relayed the story and soon enough the two entered the play room to Elise's delight.

-Krakenburg Castle two months later-

The introduction of Gareth to the court shifted the balance of power amongst the concubines. The boy was a wild card at court. He refused to ally with any of the concubines and with Garon refusing to reveal the boy's purpose at court, most of the children viewed him as another threat and contender for the throne. Tensions were high amongst the concubines, in particular Lorette and Agnes were at each other's throats. The two had never gotten along with one another as Agnes saw Lorette as a vapid, spoiled, and arrogant woman who was often ignorant of Nohr's culture. Lorette on the other hand saw Agnes as a low born common brute, good for nothing more than slaughter.

Ever since Gareth successfully beat Lorette's twins all those months ago, the Chevois woman began to seek ways to exact payment for the humiliation the boy visited upon her sons. Normally this would not be too difficult, but ever since Gareth struck up a friendship with Agnes's own daughter, things had become tricky. Though Gareth refused to be a part of her plans, Agnes did provide some measure of protection for the boy, ensuring that none of Lorette's spies could get to him. The insufferable barbarian seemed to delight in shielding the boy, if only to irritate Lorette.

Walking down the halls of the castle, Lorette's agitation was clear as her normally well-kept raven hair was coming undone from her intricate braids. Things must be settled. That mongrel of a child must be taught the consequences for his actions. "I'll teach that wretched brat to make fools of my boys." Lorette seethed. The sound of an armored foot dragged her attention away from her thoughts. Turning Lorette spotted Agnes making her way down the hall in her black armor, with her favorite battle axe at her side. From the sweaty mess of her hair she must have been practicing again. The fool woman was actually proud of her time in the army as she routinely took time to practice with the Royal Guards.

"Agnes, still wasting your time swinging your swords and axes, are we?"

"Ah Lorette, how much time did you spend on your hair today? Three hours or four?" Agnes replied ungenerously as she stopped before her rival.

"It was three, but it was well spent as my beloved complimented me before he left for Dusk's Shield. With him gone I see you are returning to your brutish ways" Lorette snidely remarked, causing Agnes to clench her fist.

"And you seem to be back to your inane plotting. Still having difficulties in getting rid of a certain green haired child?" Agnes taunted. "For your own children, Nohrian royalty with the blood of one of the most prestigious Cheve noble houses to be bested so easily and soundly by a no name commoner is certainly a blow your pride and standing at court."

"I would have that wretched child dead and gone if not for your own efforts Agnes!" Lorette vented, irritated and frustrated by her inability to make the child pay for his actions. "Why do you protect the boy? You, yourself said that my beloved might have plans for the mongrel to ascend the throne."

"Simple, it irritates you. Besides Camilla would be mad at me if she found out that I let her new friend die." Agnes replied with a thin smile.

"Don't give me that, you ugly brute!" Lorette shrieked. "You don't care about your daughter at all! You spend more time practicing with your weapons than you do with your own child. You are a horrible mother, and it's by Gethin's blessing that you have been barren these past nine years."

Agnes cheerful façade fell as her hand dropped to her axe. "I would think very carefully of what you say Lorette. Of the two of us, I am the more useful to the King. I participate in the war councils, I help train the Royal Guard, and when he rides to war, it is I who he takes with him. Let's face it, you may warm his bed and please his eye, but you are nothing more than a vapid doll."

"A doll, am I? At least I have borne my love three strong and healthy children, which is far more than you or any of the ladies of the court. I am the apple of his eye and it will always be so. Now begone with you Agnes, your very presence offends me." Lorette sniffed as she turned away.

"You really think Garon loves you?! He doesn't love any of us! We are mistakes that he keeps around because he's too honorable to do away with us. The only thing that any of us have done to please him is bear him children, and I intend to make the most of the upcoming campaign. Who knows, by this time next year Camilla could very well have another sibling for her to dote on." Agnes called out causing Lorette to freeze and turn back to the armored woman.

"You're wrong Agnes. Garon does love me. He loves my sons, my daughter, and myself most of all. Who are you to say anything about love? Just because you have never been loved by him doesn't give you the right to say such things! You will die unloved and unmourned as you deserve, you common wretch!" Lorette shouted fed up with Agnes, her interference, her lies, and her arrogance.

As Lorette ranted and raved Agnes's grip on her axe tightened. Upon her final words, the anger that had been building behind her eyes erupted into rage. In a sudden and swift motion, she drew her axe and assaulted the Cheve woman. Mere moments later when her hot anger had flashed into cinders she saw what used to be Lorette. Her body and clothes hacked into pieces, blood everywhere. On the walls, upon her armor, and especially on the floor where it pooled into a large red puddle.

A noise caught her attention. Turning, she saw the other concubines and the children staring at the scene. With the Royal Guard making their way through the crowd, Agnes knew that this was her end.

 **1**. The Matara are a nomadic people to the north of Nohr. They live in a large valley surrounded by mountains with several passes that lead into Nohr itself. They are masters of the horse and in fact, have the finest light cavalry in the continent. Their land is close to the tundra inhabited by the Ice Tribe, thus they have long winters hindering the amount of food that can be grown. As such, they are a nomadic people with several tribes sharing the large valley. Raids from the Matara people are actually a recent development, as the Mataran tribes have only recently begun to work together and begin to raid Nohr for luxuries and raw materials.

 **2**. I would like to point out that in this story there will be no fan service style armor. All characters will be wearing armor and clothing appropriate for their role in actual combat as well as their station. Thus, Camilla will not be wearing her rather revealing and completely pointless armor seen in the games, but rather the traditional female Malig Knight uniform. This may be a bit less stylish, but it will be practical, as is the point of armor. All female soldiers will be using actual pants; thus, we won't be seeing female cavalry wearing bikini bottoms as they ride a fully armored war horse into battle, or a fully armored female knight leaving parts of her legs exposed. This story and series will attempt to make some of the weird and pointless aspects of Fire Emblem Fates into a more coherent story, this includes solders wearing proper armor.

 **And that is the end of chapter 4. It has taken me several weeks to finish this piece, mostly due to laziness, but I also struggled getting young Camilla's lines down the way I wanted. The end of the chapter took a very dark turn, but I wanted to show just how deadly the court could be. There will be consequences for Agnes, but you'll have to find out what they are later.**

 **There was a lot more world building that I wanted to do in this chapter, for instance that tapestry Gareth saw in the hall, I created a whole history for it and the events surrounding it, but I realized that while it is cool, it just would slow the story down.**

 **I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review or a reply. The next chapter will have another change of scenery as we return to Eleanor. Hope everybody looks forward to it.**


	5. Cracked Ivory

**Welcome to chapter five of** _ **Ivory Towers and Dark Courts**_ **, this chapter is focused on Eleanor who is back at Dusk's Shield. The chapter takes place two years after chapter four so Gareth and Eleanor are both ten. Eleanor's chapters for this story, unfortunately, will not include events as dramatic as Gareth's chapters as Eleanor is going to be staying at Dusk's Shield for a long time to come. I would love to get her out of the tower, but plot and characterization demands she stay there for a while. That said there are several important events that Eleanor will be a part of that will shape who she is, and the continent at large. Do note that Eleanor still believes that she is the daughter of Garon and his first wife Katerina.**

 **I'd like to thank Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for their reviews they were very uplifting and honestly inspired me to renew and redouble my efforts in writing this story. So, thank you once again.**

 **With that said let's begin.**

-Dusk's Shield 1577 A.G-

Eleanor stared outside the open windows of the South-East tower as she plucked away at her harp, the music lilting through the air in a soothing and calm manner that soothed the soul of even the most troubled of individuals. Except for Leo and Flora, apparently. Ever since they met each other last year during Leo's first visit the two had begun a rather irritating habit of arguing about nearly everything. Flora, proud Ice Tribe girl that she was felt no compunction about correcting Leo when he tried to explain to Eleanor why the Ice Tribe had no kings. What followed was a two-hour argument and debate that ended when one of the fort's soldiers hearing the argument threw a nasty slur at the young blue haired girl. Immediately, Leo turned to the soldier and with all the authority and venom that an eight-year-old could muster, he berated the soldier for insulting Flora. Flora astonished that someone would defend her, gave the young prince a smile and from that day on though the two were often seen in passionate debates, they were also seen just enjoying each other's company and playing like the children they were.

Eleanor's strumming stilled as she gave up trying to drown out the latest argument from the pair and turned her attention to her favorite half-brother. "Look I'm telling you Flora, there is no way that a Giant Tundra Wolf could ever compete with a well-bred Nohrian war horse."

Flora angrily shook head, sending her loose pale blue hair flying. "Like one of your little ponies could compare to the might, speed and majesty of an Eimhyn Valdr. They stand upwards of five feet at their shoulders. Swift as the north wind they are. They can run for days across the frozen plains hunting down their prey. They are faster than your horses, fiercer, and most important, they make their foes quake in their boots." Flora responded with a superior smile.

Leo threw up his hands in exasperation. "You live in a fortress; how can you not understand the power and majesty of a noble stallion? You know very well that a war horse is every bit as dangerous as the knight that rides it. Besides, unless I am mistaken your precious wolves can't carry too much armor. The weight of the steel would make it impossible for them to do much. So, while they may be faster, a single good shot from a bow will cripple the creature." Leo rebutted with smug smile drawing a huff from his friend.

"A good shot from a bow will cripple or kill anything we both know this. Besides why would we bother with steel armor, we have a better way to protect our companions." Flora replied as she raised her hand and with a look of concentration she created a small crude buckler of ice.

Leo looked at the small ice shield with a look of disguised interest. "Like I'm supposed to believe that your people use ice for armor? Oh, please Flora you seriously think I am that gullible?"

Flora dropped the shield to the stone floor, leaving only a small chip in the ice. Placing her hands on her hips Flora leaned in towards Leo. "While it would make these arguments easier, no you are not gullible, but that doesn't mean I'm lying." Flora huffed out, the room growing a bit chillier. Though Flora had great control of her gifts, it seemed that around Leo her ice powers were often a bit wilder.

From the stubborn look in both of their eyes Eleanor knew that they would be at it for hours yet. Sighing in disappointment, Eleanor got up and left the room in disappointment, and made her way to the fortress's main keep to see if she could get Felicia to join her on an adventure through the fortress.

A quick search found Felicia near the kitchens getting scolded by Bridget. "Felicia I've told your dozens of times, do not go into the kitchen! You've spilt tonight's dinner and you shattered a whole new set of ceramic plates. I swear child, were your father not the chief, I would have you scrubbing floors for a month." The brown-haired steward scolded her kind face clouded with anger and frustration as she gave the pink haired Ice Tribe girl a tongue lashing.

"Bu-bu- but Bridget, I only wanted to help the cooks make dinner." Felicia cried with tears of shame running down her face and soaking into one of Felicia's favorite blue dresses.

"I swear I have no idea why you insist on trying to learn to cook, every time I've tried to teach you the result is at best a blackened charred mess, at worst it's given people actual food poisoning." Bridgette declared with exasperation and irritation clear on her face.

"I'm sorry, I just want to help out." Felicia meekly replied, wringing her hands nervously.

"Well unless you actually have the ability to contribute, at best you are in the way, at worst you are actively hindering those that you want to help." Sighing the stewardess turned to the young girls and handed out her punishment. "Well Felicia it looks like you are going to be going without supper for another two weeks. But I promise, if you keep making extra work for the servants, I will go to the Commander himself and see if he will relent about the floor scrubbing." Bridgette threatened, and by the look in her eye, this was no casual threat. "For now, you will be peeling potatoes for the rest of the week."

Sighing in defeat Eleanor turned away. There was no way that Felicia was getting out of her punishment. Though Bridgette was the most reasonable steward at Dusk's Shield, when her mind was made, it required a direct order from the Commander himself to sway her decision, and sometimes not even that worked. With Felicia spending the next few days in the kitchen Eleanor looked towards the guest quarters. Her favorite sister Marie and her brothers had arrived earlier today, and had immediately made their way to the beds and fell asleep. The week-long trek by horse having taken a toll on the three siblings. While it would be best to let Marie sleep for a few more hours, today Eleanor needed company. It had been two years since she had last seen Gareth, and though he could be irritating, and moody, he never left her side he was always there for her, no matter what problem she had he would be there and do his best to help. It was lonely days like this, when her friends were busy, that she missed him the most.

Feeling lonesome, Eleanor made her way towards Marie's chambers. Upon entering the guest wing Eleanor, cracked Marie's door open and upon spotting a dim candle lit made her way in.

Turning from her book Marie was surprised to see Eleanor. Quickly shutting the book, the black haired princess rose from her chair and embraced the king's favorite child. "Oh, Eleanor what's wrong dear, you look depressed." Marie asked with concern clear in her voice.

"… I'm just feeling a bit lonely, everyone's busy. Lilith's busy taking care of the horses, Felicia is in trouble with Bridgette again, and Leo and Flora are arguing for the fifth time this week."

"I'm not surprised at all by Leo arguing with Flora." Marie stated with a smug smile. Leaning close to Eleanor she revealed, "My servants have told me that he has been checking out and reading every book the royal library has on the Ice Tribe. It's like he wants to impress that her or something."

Giggling, Eleanor smiled at the thought. "When Flora hears this, she'll never let him live it down."

Marie smirked, "That's what I was hoping to hear. He's been a complete and utter nuisance back at the castle. It will be nice to have something to keep his ego and pride in check."

"Aww come on Marie, he's not that bad. He may be a bit of a know it all but he's always willing to help out, I mean he's been a big help in teaching me how to fight." Eleanor defended her brother.

"Maybe to you, but things are different at Krakenburg." Marie stated, her cheer quickly deflating, as her thoughts returned to that bloody hall where her mother was murdered by that brute of a woman.

Seeing the depression in her friend Eleanor reached over and gave her sister a hug. "I can't imagine what it must have been to see your mother like that, I'm so sorry Marie. At least the murderer was executed, right?"

Composing herself Marie nodded in agreement, breaking the hug, the black-haired princess settled down upon her bed. "Father was furious when he learned what Agnes did. When he returned he had her executed before the entire court. Even Camilla was there." Marie relayed with a dark look in her eyes.

"I've heard about that, it must've torn papa up to have to order her death." Eleanor stated recalling that day two years ago. "He was with me when we got the news. We were just about to start a short trip out into the countryside when a messenger came and informed papa about your mother's death. The look on papa's face was so strange, I saw anger, regret, sorrow, and what might've been joy. It was so strange Marie."

"Father is a very complicated man to be sure." Marie agreed. "Agnes's public execution at least has stopped any more murders from happening between the concubines. But it has only made them even more dangerous."

"How can they be more dangerous if they have no longer try and murder each other?"

"There is more than one way to remove your competition." Marie replied with a smile.

Uncomfortable with the turn this conversation was taking, Eleanor tentatively asked after her brother. "So how is Gareth doing?"

Marie glanced at Eleanor warily. Father had explained to each of his children before their first trip that when Eleanor was young, she had become deathly ill, and Gareth a common boy from the area had kept her alive until help had arrived. Once she had recovered young Eleanor had declared Gareth as her brother, which was one of the reasons why Garon had taken Gareth as a ward. Though Gareth was Eleanor's brother, he was no friend to herself or her brothers.

"He's doing fine I guess, we don't really interact, ever since he beat my brothers all those years ago we've never gotten along. He's been hard at work on his studies trying to keep up with the rest of us. From what Ethan and Felix have told me, Gareth's swordplay continues to improve."

"Do he and papa get along?" Eleanor asked hopefully.

Marie shook her head. "Honestly, no. Gareth has gotten into trouble with father several times in the past several months for all kinds of things."

"Like what?" Eleanor asked. Curious about what her brother had gotten into.

"Well there was the time last year where he and Camilla snuck Elise out of the castle to go exploring Windmire's markets. He and Camilla got into so much trouble, they ended up mucking out the horse stalls for weeks." Marie revealed with glee on her face. "Oh, Eleanor I have never laughed so hard, to see that violent and overbearing purple princess working as a commoner. Felix and Ethan greatly enjoyed those weeks seeing Gareth covered in filth."

Shaking her head in disbelief Eleanor smiled. Gareth always was more comfortable with the common folks. That he had to work as one for a few weeks was hilarious. "I'm not too surprised, one of the last things we talked about before papa brought him to Krakenburg was that he wanted freedom. But I am curious as to how he discovered a secret passage that led outside the castle."

Shifting a bit Marie shrugged. "The only ones that likely know are Camilla, Elise, and Gunter."

"Gunter? I've never heard of him before. Is he a new member at court? What brave feat did he do to elevate himself to noble status."

Marie grinned, eager to share more gossip. "Well Gunter is not a new noble, in fact he was raised to nobility about five or so years ago. From what my servants tell me he wasn't raised for his actions but rather as a form of repayment."

"How does that work exactly, to catch papa's attention he would have needed to do something truly noteworthy." Eleanor argued.

"From what I hear he did. Father actually wanted Gunter to become his right hand. His most trusted advisor and his greatest servant. Father actually offered him Dragon Blood." Marie revealed.

Eleanor stared at her sister in shock. "To be offered Dragon Blood, and have the blood of the First Dragons flow through his veins, I can see why he's important."

Marie grinned. "Who said he took it? The way it's been told to me is that Gunter refused the position and pleaded that instead of the Dragon Blood, he be allowed to return home to his wife and son. This happened not too far after your mother died Eleanor. From what Xander and the servants have told me, father was not in a very good place. He was angry beyond belief, suspicious, and full of vengeance. He did not, could not accept the fact that someone would reject this offer. He believed Gunter a Hoshidan spy and had him imprisoned, he sent an inquisition force to Gunter's village to look for evidence of Gunter's treason."

"So, it was all a trick then? Gunter was a spy for Hoshido and he was planning on betraying papa?" Eleanor asked caught up in the story.

"No, the soldiers returned with no evidence. Inquiries into treason are not gentle. When Gunter returned he found his family dead, and several of his friends killed in the inquisitor's search for evidence."

"What did he do?"

"He left. No one knows where he went or what he did, but he did return five years ago. Father made him a noble and granted him the land of his village. But he's never fit in at court. He's one of the best and most experienced soldiers of Nohr, but he does not like father." Marie spoke.

"So how do Gunter and Gareth get along?" Eleanor asked curious as to why her brother would be close to someone with such a messy past.

Marie shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not too sure. Remember Eleanor, most of us don't really interact with each other. Father tries to keep us from causing trouble with one another, but I would guess that they get along well enough with one another. Not like Charles, who gets along with no one." Grinning to herself Marie nudged Eleanor, "I hear you had to deal with him a couple of months ago."

"Ugh Charles, he gives me a bad vibe." With annoyance dripping from her voice Eleanor continued. "He's always digging, trying to find out secrets. Last time he was here he spent the whole week talking to the some of the old servants trying to chase down something. He never told me what it was, but the servants said that he was asking about Gareth for some reason."

Marie's eyes gained a curious look to them. "That is odd, but then again most of us find Gareth to be rather strange."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "He's not that strange. Gareth can be quiet and moody at times, but he's not that strange."

Marie arched her eyebrow, "You do know that father has him teaching us how to use dragon veins. Eleanor, he's doing things that haven't been seen since the earliest days of Nohr. He doesn't just use them to summon fire, I've seen him create swords of lightning from the veins, spears of thunder. Eleanor, he may be a strange boy, but he has power."

"…The day before he left I found him upon one of the towers sitting in a dragon vein. I've never seen anything like it, papa has been teaching me how to use dragon veins the last few times he's been able to visit. But I've never been able to draw upon as much power as Gareth did that day." Eleanor revealed. "Anyway, enough about Gareth, tell me what's been happening with you Marie."

Smiling softly Marie did so and for the next few hours the two girls talked and shared everything, from the happenings at court, to the latest lessons that they had, to even the tidbits they had heard about the upcoming campaign against the Mataran tribes to the north. This was why Marie was Eleanor's favorite sister, she didn't isolate and keep things from her. Eventually the door opened admitting Ethan and Felix into the chamber interrupting the girls' conversation.

"Hey Marie it's time to – oh hey Eleanor, gossiping with sis again." Ethan started, surprised that his favorite half-sister was here. Nervous and embarrassed the dirty blonde boy scratched his cheek as his brown eyes, darted around.

"Well of course, who else is she going to talk to, certainly not you two." Eleanor boasted.

Felix mimed a wounded heart. "Oh princess, how deep your words cut, I fear that I will never recover from this wound, when I die make sure Felicia wears that pretty blue dress of hers."

Giggling at his antics Eleanor grabbed Marie's quill and tossed the writing instrument at her overdramatic half-brother.

Ducking the projectile Felix stepped forward and gave the blonde girl a formal bow. "Well I fear dear sister that we must abduct our other dear sister for some family bonding." Sighing Marie stood to her feet and reluctantly made her way out of her chambers.

"Can I tag along?" Eleanor asked with a jealous look in her eyes as she looked at the joy the three siblings shared even after the tragedy of losing their mother.

Marie turned and looking at her favorite sibling though it pained her she shook her head. "I'm sorry Eleanor, but you know how stubborn boys can be." As she made her way out of the room she called back. "Eleanor, you know whenever I get bored at Krakenburg I found the best way to keep myself entertained was to create some mischief among the servants or even some of the visiting nobles. You should try it." Felix and Ethan closed the door leaving Eleanor alone in Marie's room.

Sighing Eleanor got to her feet and trudged out of the room. It wasn't fair, everyone else was having fun and enjoying the day, but here she was lonely and frustrated. Kicking at a suit of armor with her bare feet, Eleanor quickly found herself hoping up and down clutching her foot in pain. Glaring at the armor Eleanor spat at the steel and hobbled down the hall. " _Stupid armor, I'll show you_." With that Eleanor made her way towards Helena's study. Reaching the chamber Eleanor smelled rich herbs and a subtle incense, that she often associated with magic.

Opening the door Eleanor saw the room was empty, but the candles burning made it clear that Helena was planning on returning. Glancing around the room for a spell tome to aid in her revenge upon the armor, Eleanor saw that as usual Helena had all of her tomes locked in a series of chests and bookshelves. Frustrated Eleanor nearly left to find something else to help her when she spied a book upon Helena's desk. Making her way over to the book the princess saw that rather than a book of spells, it was a book on theoretical magic. Groaning with further annoyance Eleanor glanced at the topic that Helena was perusing, the creation of life through magic.

"Life huh, maybe I can make some friends to play with," Eleanor pondered. Reaching within herself Eleanor grasped her feelings, her frustration, her loneliness, and that spark of power that thrummed within. Reaching out, Eleanor began to create her new friend. Magic flowed in sparks and streams of light pooling before the princess. Furrowing her brow Eleanor focused and began to form the structure of her friend. Raising her hands, the light and magic rose and began to take shape. Minutes later the light had taken the form of a giant green creature roughly humanoid that stood over eight feet tall. Opening her eyes Eleanor wiped the sweat that had drenched her face and made her way towards the creature, she reached out and grabbed its massive hand. The hand was cold, and she couldn't feel a heartbeat. Frowning, Eleanor closed her eyes, and though tired, reached even deeper within. This time she did not grasp the spark and merely felt that thrum. After feeling the spark's thrum, she grasped the power again and reaching out she molded her magic into a flame that pulsed and beat within the creature. The flame sputtered and died several times. Frustration and exhaustion warring within herself, Eleanor pushed further and finally created a stable flame. Opening her eyes Eleanor wearily looked at her creation. There was a beat and a thrum under its skin. Smiling tiredly, Eleanor pulled the creature into a seated position.

The green giant shifted and turned its head to look at the blonde princess, its face was large and a bit simple. Its red eyes turned to consider the blonde child grasping its hand. The flame within pulsed and a smile began to stretch across its face. Eleanor turned her head and though sweat had drenched her long blonde hair and her exhaustion was clear on her face she smiled back and hugged its arm.

The door to the chamber opened and a pale haired woman dressed in well-made black and red robes entered munching thoughtfully on an apple. Helena dropped her apple as she stared in shock at the green creature sitting in her room. It rose and protectively shielded young Eleanor. Backing away carefully Helena observed the creature with wonder and awe. It was an actual living creature that moved and breathed, and from the flare of magic that was steadily sinking into its skin, it was by enchantment.

Eleanor gently pushed the giant creature to the side and smiled at Helena. "What do you think of my new friend?"

"Eleanor…did you make this creature?" Helena asked with awe in her voice. The possible uses for this creature were countless: construction, scouts, shock troops, guards, and oh so much more. People had been trying to create magical life for centuries and this young girl was able to make it happen, it was unbelievable.

"I did, it was tough, but now I can make friends at any time." Eleanor chirped as she smiled up at her green creation who turned its head and smiled back with a large grin showing his simple teeth.

Smiling, Helena approached Eleanor and her creature cautiously. With a gleam in her eye, Helena asked "Sweetheart do you think you can show me how you did this?". Helena laid a hand on the blond princess's shoulder, clutching her like a prized gem. As Eleanor began to explain, Helena's mind whirled at how this child would help her father in his achieving his goals.

 **And that is the end of chapter five. What I am able to do with Eleanor is limited by her time at Dusk's Shield. I did enjoy the chapter's end the most. That scene is one of my favorite scenes written thus far, for any story. I hope you peoples have enjoyed everything so far. The next chapter is going to be shifting back to Gareth and will actually start the first original arc of the story. We will be going through another time skip, which as you have gathered, will be happening quite often until we start nearing the events of the game.**

 **As this chapter took so long to post, I have decided to give you a sneak peak of what is coming up next. Enjoy.**

"Leo Darien Vaas, you will not receive a commission into the military at this time." Murmurs broke out amongst the crowd at this unexpected event. "You are greatly talented in combat, tactics, and even magic. It is your last area that has lead to this decision. Leo you have the potential to wield _Brynhildr_." Leo stood still, stunned that he would be considered for Nohr's sacred tome, the same book that Queen Katerina used earning her the moniker the Miracle Queen. "The tome is not yet yours though. Your sister Eleanor has also demonstrated a mastery of magic and a creativity that _Brynhildr_ prefers in its wielders.

 **Next time we shall see some familiar faces from previous Fire Emblem games, though they may not be who you expect. With that said I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter, feel free to ask any questions regarding the events of the story. Please leave a review and give me some feedback on the story so far.**


	6. Assignments

**Welcome to the sixth chapter of** _ **Ivory Towers and Dark Courts**_ **, I intended to post this chapter last weekend, but I was busy helping my brother install a door, and then work was hectic so I finally was able to finish the edits today, so tada. I am really excited to start this chapter as this is the first chapter of my first original arc. Five years have passed since chapter five so Gareth and Eleanor are both 15, so we will be seeing how things have changed for Nohr and Hoshido. With that said let us dive on in.**

 **I'd like to** **thank Antex-The Legendary Zoroark,** **IsThisWorking,** **EVmeatdrummer98 for their reviews, I am glad that you are all liking the story so far and are enjoying the intrigues of the concubine wars, there is more to come on that front let me tell you. Things have been a lot more subtle since Agnes's execution, but time will tell if it lasts.**

-1582 A.G Krakenburg Castle-

The antechamber of the king's war room was often a busy place, with aides rushing about to deliver updates to generals and wyvern messengers ready to deliver the king's orders to the various armies throughout Nohr. Today the chamber held a different audience. The royal concubines, Diana, Fay, and Natalia all stood against the edges of the room viewing each other with distaste and the children with contempt. The atmosphere in the room was thick with tension as this was one of the few times that the entire royal family was gathered in one place. The death of Lorette by Agnes, and her subsequent execution had made it clear to both the concubines and children that any overt actions against one another would be met with severe consequences. Seven years later and the royal court still remembered vividly the king's order for Agnes's execution and her public death.

Around the chamber, the children had separated themselves into their own little alliances. Felix, Ethan and Marie sat by themselves whispering to one another as they regarded the others with suspicion, the last several years had seen them rise high amongst the court and the royal children, due to sympathy at the tragic loss of their mother and their own great talents. Marie though not yet fourteen proved to be one of the most promising tacticians the royal tutor Morgan had seen. The twins had become quite skilled horse masters and the Royal Guard regarded them as some of the best horsemen of their age with only Silas Edric, the middle child of Lord Elias Edric, as competition.

Across the room from the three Chevois children, stood Fay and her son Leo. As typical, Fay was given a large berth by the others, her capricious nature had led to many unfortunate accidents among the castle staff as they unwittingly became test subjects for her own magical experiments, the latest of which seemed to involve trying to recreate the sacred tome _Brynhildr's_ ability to manipulate gravity. Just last week two servants were sent to the healers due to concussions and broken limbs after her failed attempts. Leo, was regarded warily by the court, as he maintained a very cool and distant figure and he had in the past year focused his efforts on mastering magic as opposed to the sword. Although Leo was not part of an alliance, his friendship with Eleanor, and his own rapidly advancing magical prowess kept him in the midst of the courts politics, for better and worse.

Natalia was sitting on one of the rooms few benches dressed in her favorite purple silk dress with gold embroidery. Her son Maximus sat bored next to his mother, fidgeting with his silk sleeves and sighing loudly. Natalia was an interesting woman at court, quick to please and a great entertainer and a very charming individual, her constant petitions to the king for positions for her family caused a great deal of bitterness amongst the nobility. Maximus was tolerated by his siblings, as the boy's clear lack of self-motivation meant that the lazy child was rather safe to be around. He remained important to the children though as he often provided gossip and news about the others. Unfortunately, his skill with combat was severely lacking and he was proving to be a disappointment to the king.

Closest to the war room stood Diana with her son, looking proud and dignified, a look only ruined by Charles' jealous look at Xander and his sacred blade _Siegfried_ across the room. A look that was curtailed shortly when Xander's retainers, Peri and Gerome, sent warning looks of their own at the ambitious young prince. The years had been kind to Diana, she remained the most beautiful of the concubines and her son was turning out to be everything she could have hoped. He was a natural at combat, tactics, and most importantly politics. Of all the royal children, he was the one favored most by the richest nobles. He had the ear and the support of the Edrics, the most powerful nobles of the north, the Wulfronds the wealthiest and best-landed nobles in Nohr, and of course her own house the Cyneors in his quest for the throne. Elise was a useful tool to them when she was young as the King was eager to spend some time with his new daughter, but as she got older she wanted nothing to do with the planning and plotting that her immediate family was so fond of. Thus, it was with no surprise, but a great deal of distaste that Diana watched her youngest child sitting and chattering with Gareth and Camilla.

Gareth, Camilla, and Elise were the lowest of the children in terms of favor amongst the court and the King. Though Camilla had begun to blossom into a great beauty, something apparent even though she wore the typical Wyvern Rider armor just like Gareth, her mother's actions, and her own lack of care for the political game left her outside the circles of power at court. Most nobles treated Gareth, an outsider to the court, with suspicion. The youth's great dislike for the King and his distaste for court politics kept him from power, but his great abilities and skills made him a wild card in court politics causing the nobles to treat the boy with further suspicion and caution. A fact not helped by rumors questioning his humanity, so troublesome were the rumors that Gareth had even grown out his hair to hide his distinctive ears. Elise, though she was only eleven and did not strictly need to be there was glad to come and support her favorite people. Having already given big brother Xander a hug the minute she saw him she quickly joined Gareth and Camilla and tried to keep them from worrying too much.

"So, do you think father is going to assign you two to the royal guard?" Elise asked hopefully, eager to keep her favorite people close to her for some fun and games.

Camilla smiled sweetly down at her favorite sister. "Well it's possible but I think that it is more likely that father will assign us to one of the Wyvern flights."

Elise nodded her head in agreement, Camilla and Gareth were great with wyverns and loved to fly together. "I guess that makes sense, but wyvern flights are constantly moving and on the front lines, won't you two be in danger?" The young girl worried.

Gareth smiled fondly at Elise and reassuringly patted her hand. "We'll be fine Elise, we're both great fliers and fighters, so I don't think we have much to worry on that front, and besides, we'll look after one another." Gareth promised.

Elise nodded comforted at the thought of her protectors keeping each other safe. "So, who's taking Marzia? One of you is going to need a new child I mean mount." Elise giggled with glee watching Gareth and Camilla shift nervously avoiding each other's gaze.

"Camilla of course." Gareth replied with red cheeks, flustered that Elise once again insinuated that Marzia was his and Camilla's daughter.

"Aww look big sis, Gareth's blushing." Elise proclaimed drawing a smile and a light dusting of red to Camilla's own cheeks.

"Now, now Elise let's not be rude, after all I am Marzia's mother its only right that my precious darling would want to be with me. Besides she could use some time with mother, father over here will spoil her too much."

"I do not spoil Marzia." Gareth argued. Camilla merely arched an eyebrow at her best friend. "Well, maybe I make sure that she gets some prime cuts of beef every now and then, but that's just because I want her to grow big and strong."

"Oh, please that's the least you've done and you know it." Camilla replied with a light laugh. "Marzia has proudly displayed some of your failed dragon steel shards. I had to make sure that you didn't give her any of your more explosive pieces."

"I would never do anything so reckless. You know that King Garon has me send all those pieces to the army anyway. Besides the shards Marzia has are pieces that were flawed in either form or function, harmless in every way, but she seems to enjoy them so I thought why not give her some nice presents for making such great progress in her flying." Gareth defended weakly, knowing full well that he spoiled the wyvern.

"You know she loved your dagger so much that she has been pestering me to get you to make her some armor." Camilla relayed with a soft smile that startled Gareth. "I told her maybe in another five years, after all it has taken you five years and hundreds of attempts to even create your blade."

Gareth nodded reluctantly and drew his dagger drawing the attention of Marie, Charles, and Fay all of whom eyed the blade with greed in their eyes. The dagger was not actually made of steel, but rather what appeared to be some kind of pale golden crystal. Inside the crystalline structure, a black fog whirled about with arcs of lightning flashing along the interior of the blade. It had taken years of effort and hundreds of failed attempts, but finally two months ago, Gareth succeeded in completing his greatest achievement. A permanent weapon forged in the heart and power of a dragon vein, with powers reminiscent of _Siegfried_ and _Brynhildr_. In essence, Gareth had succeeded in creating a pseudo divine weapon, albeit with far less power. Nonetheless, it was still a feat never before accomplished since the forging of the original weapons. A weapon of such importance deserved a name, thus Gareth called the blade _Caelus_. The creation of the dagger brought upon great interest from the court and Gareth quickly found himself once again a person of interest to the court, much to his irritation.

Fiddling with _Caelus_ Gareth turned the conversation away from his dagger and redirected it towards Elise. "So, while we are in the army flying across Nohr, how are you planning on keeping busy Elise?"

Startled a bit, the young princess turned towards her green haired protector with a confused look on her face. "Well wouldn't I be doing what I always do? You know listen to the tutors, learn etiquette, practice the violin, and maybe work on some magic in my spare time. Why do you ask?"

"Well we just wanted to make sure that you would be safe and keeping busy, after all we know how much boredom grates on Gareth's nerves." Camilla said with a laugh causing Gareth to nod in agreement.

Elise laughed recalling the many times when Gareth's boredom had led to some rather memorable adventures and misadventures. "Don't worry sis, if I get too bored I'll just go and visit Effie and Arthur."

Gareth and Camilla shared a look. The first time they took Elise out of the palace to explore the markets of Windmire six years ago she made a friend in a young girl named Effie, the two were close in age with Effie being the elder by about a year. The two girls would play throughout the streets of Windmire's famed underground markets for hours under the supervision of Gareth and or Camilla. Last year the two young girls befriended a young teen boy named Arthur, who was rushing about the markets performing good deeds for all that he met, oftentimes at rather unfortunate costs to himself, as it seemed that he was constantly covered in cuts and bruises acquired in pursuit of delivering justice to the needy. The three had fast become one of the more uplifting sights in Windmire as whenever they met up, they dragged Elise's guardians into their exploits of justice. The adventures were always fun, but as time went on the King's tolerance for their spontaneous visits to Windmire's markets without guard waned. Gareth and Camilla often faced the King's ire and consequently found a great deal of their spare time wasted on menial tasks, but the smile on Elise's face made it worthwhile.

"Elise, promise that you'll take some guards with you when you visit Effie and Arthur. We won't be there to keep you safe." Camilla pleaded, not wanting her favorite little sister to be running around the city without supervision. She did not want to lose another sister like Azura.

"I suggest getting Matthew and Aveline to accompany you, I've known them for years and they are trustworthy soldiers. They'll keep you safe I promise." Gareth added, recalling the friends he made in the second guard division a few years ago.

Elise glanced at her guardians. They were some of the best people she knew, her protectors and champions. She was aware of what they had done for her in allowing her to meet her friends outside the castle, and in keeping her out of the deadly court politics as much as possible so that she actually had a happy childhood, something that neither Gareth nor Camilla had gotten to enjoy. In light of all that they had willingly given to keep her safe she endeavored to bring as much happiness to their lives as possible, so she nodded in agreement. "Alright I will, but you got to promise me that when you come back from your first assignment we play a duet, alright Gareth?" Elise wheedled with a smile.

With a fond smile on his face Gareth ruffled the youngest princess's hair. "It's a promise, we'll see if you can keep up with me." The green haired teen challenged.

Rising to her feet Elise adopted a formal pose. "You dare to cast aspersions on my musical talents. Oh, Gareth the question is whether you can keep up with me, after all I actually practice the violin far more than you."

Gareth and Camilla looked at Elise with their eyebrows arched causing Elise to break down in a fit of giggles. Gareth smiled and relished in the camaraderie and laughter of his friends. These were the moments that made life at Krakenburg actually worthwhile. At that time, the door to the war room itself opened and Morgan Ragna, the tactical tutor for the royal children and the King's newest strategist stepped forward into the room. Her rich red hair once as short as Leo's now reached past her shoulder in a curtain of fire. Her warm brown eyes were kind and friendly, belying her sharp mind. As always, her dark long coat with strange purple eyes was present as she surveyed the assembled royal family. Smiling, the tactician invited the family in.

Diana and her son were first through the door with the others falling in quickly behind them. Gareth wearily got to his feet, not eager whatsoever to see the King once again. Turning he offered Camilla a hand in rising. Graciously taking the offered hand, the lavender haired teen gave her friend a smile and a reassuring squeeze before she made her own way into the war room. Making his way into the war room, Gareth noted that despite the fact the chamber was located within the heart of Krakenburg castle, the room was rather well lit with smokeless magical flames providing the important chamber with warm yellow light. At the head of the table sat King Garon in his black armor and fur lined cloak he had taken to wearing as of late. Next to the king stood Iago who was looking over the children and mothers with a practiced smile that conveyed no warmth. At the king's left Morgan took her place alongside Xander who stood with dignity and pride at his father's side.

Taking his place alongside Camilla who stood off to the side of her siblings and their mothers, Gareth schooled his face into one of attentive respect as he waited to hear what the King had planned for them.

Once all of the family had entered, King Garon rose to his feet, strode up to his family, and began to address the teens. "Today you will take receive commissions in Nohr's army. You have been born into privilege and have received the finest education and training that Nohr can provide, the opportunities that are available for you are numerous, as are the responsibilities that you each bear. As scions of the Vaas family, and even a ward of my family, I expect each of you to serve our kingdom and help it through the crisis that we have faced for the past ten years."

At this, the atmosphere in the chamber dimmed, causing even the effervescent Morgan to lose some of her cheer. "You know that for the past decade Nohr has been dealing with famine across the Kingdom. A fact that has necessitated in our own rather aggressive expansions and conquests. What you do not understand though, is why Nohr has been facing this famine. Put simply, our land has been cursed." King Garon spoke causing nervous glances amongst his family. "As far as our best sorcerers can tell this curse is directly related to the barrier that Queen Mikoto has erected around Hoshido. The barrier is sapping the very life out of Nohr, causing our lands to produce less and less food. If that barrier is not destroyed soon then Nohr as we know it will cease to exist."

Gareth shifted nervously. It had been years since he had last thought of his mother, he couldn't even recall what she looked like, and now to hear that his own mother was the cause of all the suffering that Nohr has faced was a blow that he was not expecting. King Garon continued on noting Gareth's troubled expression. "Were it not for my daughter Eleanor discovering how to summon living golems then the situation would be far worse. Her creations have been an invaluable help in restoring Ebner plains, we now have a quarter of the land fertile once more, but it will only be a matter of time before that land is devastated by the Hoshidan curse. We are facing a crisis, and as such it is the duty of the nobility, and the royalty to address the situation and provide relief for our citizens. In more peaceful times you would have a choice of whether or not to serve in the army, but that choice no longer exists for you. You will serve and by doing so provide much needed security and leadership for Nohr. Forget your political ambitions." Garon directed towards Charles, Diana, and Marie. "Forget your petty rivalries and grudges." Felix, Ethan, and Gareth glanced at one another at this. "Your wants and desires are irrelevant. Nohr has need of you, and you will give all you can to aid our beloved kingdom."

Standing before his household Garon looked upon the faces of his children and saw that they understood the importance of what was said. "You will each receive a commission based upon the skills and talents that you possess. My decision is final. I expect each of you to rise to the challenge and make Nohr proud." Turning he gestured for Iago and Morgan to join him. Taking a sealed packet of letters from Iago, the black king turned and addressed his family. "Charles Aldric Vaas, your abilities in combat are great, but it is your skill in deception, and intrigue that has earned you a post with Corvus, our most skilled spies. I expect that you will serve with distinction and honor bringing pride upon our house." King Garon then extended the packet of letters to his second eldest son. Charles though not entirely pleased with his post nonetheless schooled his features and accepted the packet from his father. "Your orders and instructions are included, serve well my son."

Startled a little Charles glanced nervously as his father and nodded seriously. Though he wanted a position in the Royal Guard, a post with Corvus would be a great help in making his ambitions a reality. "I will do my best to make you proud father."

King Garon nodded and taking a packet of letters from Morgan he regarded his eldest daughter. Though she greatly resembled her mother in both appearance and combat ability, there was a fragility that was well hidden behind her protectiveness and aggression. "Camilla Evelyn Vaas, you have inherited your mother's aggression and skill on the battlefield." At this Camilla's gaze drifted downwards, comparisons between herself and her mother were disturbing, as she had no desire to ever be her mother. "Yet you have a protectiveness and a sense of loyalty wholly your own. You are a very skilled wyvern rider, and you have demonstrated a rare understanding of aerial tactics, thus I am proud to present you and Marzia with a commission as a First Lieutenant of Nohr's First Aerial Division, First Wing, Third Flight, Bran's Talon."

Camilla smiled and made her way towards her father and picked up her packet of orders. "Thank you, father." Camilla whispered as she made her way back to the others, not noticing the sad look that entered the king's eyes.

Regaining himself, King Garon took two packets of documents from Iago. "Felix Edgar Vaas and Ethan Fulbert Vaas, you two have demonstrated a remarkable ability to work together to accomplish your tasks. Though you are both great warriors in your own right, together you have proven to be a match even for veteran soldiers. With this in mind you will not be split up, indeed you are both headed for our premier heavy cavalry unit, Martel's Hammer. Unfortunately, while you are both skilled warriors, neither of you have demonstrated any great talents in terms of leadership or strategy. Which is why you will not receive a commission, but should you prove capable and demonstrate these talents you might very well rise to the position of captain if not higher. I expect you to prove to your commanding officer that you are not just another entitled noble brat, but that you deserve this place in my army."

Felix and Ethan, while disappointed at not getting an officer's commission, understood their father's points, besides serving in the heavy cavalry was an excellent way to earn glory and honor. Taking their orders, the twins dipped their heads in acknowledgement to their father and returned to their positions by Marie.

Garon took the next parcel of documents, which was considerably thinner, from Morgan, weighing the packet Garon turned his gaze towards his most talented son. "Leo Darien Vaas, you will not receive a commission into the military at this time." Murmurs broke out amongst the crowd at this unexpected event. "You are greatly talented in combat, tactics, and even magic. It is your last area that has led to this decision. Leo, you have the potential to wield _Brynhildr_." Leo stood still, stunned that he would be considered for Nohr's sacred tome, the same book that Queen Katerina used earning her the moniker the Miracle Queen. "The tome is not yet yours though. Your sister Eleanor has also demonstrated a mastery of magic and a creativity that _Brynhildr_ prefers in its wielders. Thus, the both of you will spend the next six months training your powers and minds, after which you both will be presented to the book and we shall see who is chosen. Leo, you will be working closely with Morgan, Iago, and even your own mother to prepare for this test. Any sorcerer currently not in the field will be made available to teach you, though these same sorcerers will also be made available to Eleanor. … This is a great opportunity Leo, prove to me that you are worthy of wielding my wife's tome."

Leo swallowed nervously and stepped forth to receive the documents, ignoring the sharp glances and sour looks that his mother and the other concubines had at the mention of Katerina. Garon handed the documents over, feeling some reluctance. It had been his plan to leave _Brynhildr_ to Eleanor, but Leo's potential was not to be denied, he was one of the most naturally talented mages Garon had ever seen, thus it was only fair to give him this opportunity.

Reaching over Garon took another packet of documents from Morgan and turned to his black-haired daughter. "Marie Annette Vaas, you will not be going into the army proper, rather you will continue your training with Morgan and Iago in tactics and strategy. Of all my children, you are the one who shows the most aptitude in these fields. Several of your plans and strategies in mock battles offer improvements to even those used by my best generals. Upon your fifteenth birthday, you will have your choice of assignments in the army. I expect great things from you my daughter, sooner or later you will stand by my side as one of my generals."

Marie smiled victoriously and gladly accepted her documents. With this position, not only was she in the perfect location to continue charming nobles to her side, but she would also soon be in a prime position of power in the army, perfect for undercutting Xander's own standing with the Nohrian army.

As Marie returned to her place next to Felix and Ethan, eyes turned towards Gareth. He was a skilled swordsman, and with the recent addition of _Caelus_ having only made him even more dangerous, he was almost guaranteed an advantageous post. Unfortunately, despite his martial skill and his own tactical talents, he and the King were often at odds, thus his role in the army was anyone's guess.

Garon took from Morgan the latest parcel of documents and weighed the green haired teen before him that was so dangerous towards Eleanor's safety and continued happiness. Though it would be simple to enlist the lad as a common soldier, his talents could prove useful to Nohr…if he could be trusted that is. "Gareth, you and I have never seen eye to eye, and frankly we will likely never do so. Nonetheless, your abilities are impressive and should you choose, you would be a great asset to Nohr. Therefore, I have decided to grant you a commission as a Second Lieutenant of the second infantry division, seventeenth company, the Iron Hounds. …"

King Garon said more but at this point Gareth stopped listening. " _Should I choose? He doesn't trust me to remain loyal, he thinks I'll run off to Hoshido the first chance I get, and if I was part of a wyvern flight it would be even easier to escape. But would I? I mean its home, but my friends are here, and there is no way I'd leave Eleanor here. But if the chance for escape came would I just let it pass?_ " Gareth's thoughts spiraled until a nudge from Camilla made Gareth aware of the King's silence. Swallowing Gareth made his way towards the black king and reluctantly accepted the orders that would take him away from his best friend. Still slightly stunned Gareth barely heard the King's closing remarks, but he regained awareness as soon as Elise stepped forth.

"Father, I know that I am too young to serve in the army, but is there anything that I can do to help Nohr? I want to help our people during these tough times. I'm not very strong, or good at anything helpful. But father I want to help." Elise pleaded, her heart having been moved by the plight facing her kingdom.

King Garon looked on his youngest child with pride. It seems that her excursions into Windmire have given her a great compassion for the citizens of Nohr. Bending down to her level King Garon spoke softly. "My daughter, it pleases me more than you know to see you so willing to give to our nation. I am proud of you Elise. If you truly wish to help I can arrange for you to aid in the food distributions around Nohr, and I'll even arrange for some special tutors for you if you so desire it."

Elise, though bewildered by her father, who for as long as she could remember played a distant and cold role in her life, smiled and gave the king a great big hug. "I would like that father; do you think you can find some tutors to help me learn to heal. I'd like to be able to help our people in ways other than just fighting."

King Garon nodded and slowly rose to his feet, patting Elise gently on her head. "It pleases me to see one as young as you take such initiation regarding Nohr, unlike some people." At this, the black king's gaze drifted towards Maximus who was looking bored and eager to leave so he could return to his games. "I'll arrange for some lessons with Helena at Dusk's Shield, you may begin your new studies once your siblings have left, in the meantime go and enjoy your day." With that the royal household was dismissed.

Exiting the room Gareth still found himself in a bit of a daze as he considered the new course his life would take, as well as where his loyalties actually lied. These thoughts and ponderings were quickly put to the side when Camilla and Elise joined him outside the war room. Conjuring a smile for Camilla he congratulated her on her post.

"… Gareth, I'm sorry. I can't understand why father wouldn't assign you to a wyvern flight, your nearly as good as I am up in the sky, and you get along with wyverns better than anyone, even Gerome isn't as well liked as you are."

"But at least he's in the second division, which means his group will likely work alongside yours quite a bit right Camilla?" Elise asked, trying to find a bright side to the fact that her champions would be separated from one another.

Gareth's smile, a bit more genuine now that he knew that his friends felt as disappointed as he, tore open his parcel of documents to hopefully find some solace in his orders. What her found was not entirely uplifting. "My orders say that I'll be under the command of Captain Meinard. It says that he wants to see me at Fort Dragonfall within a week, so it seems that I will be heading out very soon."

Camilla pouted a bit, as her orders indicated that her flight would be conducting maneuvers near the Eldritch Gate and remain ready to support the First Army's two Brigades still in the region in securing the Mataran lands alongside the collaborating Mataran tribes. Victory over the Mataran forces was achieved with relative ease, but securing the lands was proving to be time consuming as once the main Mataran army broke, several tribes reformed and began a campaign to drive out the Nohrian forces. Though the war was essentially over, it was expected that complete pacification of the disruptive Matarans would take another year or two. While this was a good assignment as it promised action and the conclusion of the campaign would help in bringing more foodstuffs into Nohr, it would likely mean no significant contact with Gareth, as infantry forces were not terribly effective in dealing with Mataran cavalry without some serious magical support. The only upside of this assignment was that Xander was recently put in charge of securing Matara for Nohr, so at least she would get to know her eldest brother better.

Sensing the gloomy atmosphere between the two, Elise found her spirits dimming as well. She knew that they were strong, but she feared for their safety when they weren't together. Her other siblings were not so nice as to miss an opportunity to kill her champions when their greatest support was hundreds of leagues away. The gloom was quickly cut away by Xander emerging from the war room. Upon seeing his two least conniving sisters and Gareth, the high prince made his way over to offer some congratulations and some advice.

"Ah Elise, I must say that I am quite proud of you stepping up to help out Nohr. In time, I'm sure that you'll be a first-rate healer." Xander congratulated.

Elise perked up at this and gave the high prince a hug around his legs, being careful to avoid the sheathed _Siegfried_ on his back. "Big brother, it's not right that Gareth and Camilla are being separated, they need each other." The young princess declared fervently. At this the two teens found their attention drawn to Elise, the girls words causing blushes to begin to emerge on their faces.

Xander seeing this smiled. "Oh really, why do they need each other?"

Camilla quickly cut off this line of conversation by questioning Xander on the king's orders. "Xander, you are pretty close to father, why do you think he assigned Gareth to the infantry instead of a Wyvern flight?"

"Likely for several reasons. First of all, Gareth does not have his own mount. While you two have shared Marzia, the fact that Gareth gave you her egg means that she is yours Camilla."

"But there are several wyverns without riders in the army, Gareth could easily use any of those as a mount." Camilla argued.

The group nodded in agreement at that, but Xander continued. "While that is true, we must also consider Gareth's own talents. He is a skilled rider and a fair hand with aerial tactics, but his true talents lie more in ground combat." Turning to Gareth, Xander addressed the young teen. "You are an excellent flier Gareth, but you work best with your sword and dagger, a type of combat poorly suited for aerial duels. Your grasp of small unit tactics is superb and your talents have garnered attention within the army. I know father met with your tutors to get a firm grasp on everyone's talents, and from what Gerome passed on from Morgan, it was decided that while you would make a great addition to the Wyvern flights, you have the potential to become a great general should you apply yourself."

Elise glanced at Gareth who seemed to draw in upon himself, and Camilla who remained frustrated. "But father can't split up their family, Marzia is going to miss her papa."

Xander blinked at Elise, not comprehending what she was saying. "… Elise, if I am not mistaken Marzia has never actually seen her father. How could she miss her dad when she's never met him in the first place?"

Elise rolled her eyes, for someone so accomplished, her eldest brother just didn't get it. "Come on Xander, don't you get it, Marzia is Gareth and Camilla's daughter. She's going to miss papa, just like mama will." Elise said with a bright smile, causing the blush on Camilla's cheeks to deepen.

As Camilla tried to explain the situation, Xander looked at his eldest sister and recalled the times he had seen his siblings together he realized that there was some validity to Elise's statement. Kneeling down the prince spoke, "You know I think we can trust that despite the distance between each other, they'll pull through. If they keep in contact with one another, which I am sure they will, then maybe when Marzia's mama and papa meet again they'll finally start to properly court each other." Xander teased, causing Elise to beam brightly and nod in agreement, Camilla to blush and glare at her brother, while even bringing Gareth out of his thoughts and bring a rush of red to his face, making a startling contrast with his green hair. At this Xander chuckled breaking the spell as Gareth and Camilla began to try and argue with the prince. Once the two had worked themselves into an embarrassed silence Xander had mercy on them and asked if there was anything further he could do to help prepare them for their time in the army.

Gareth struggling to regain his composure, handed the high prince his orders. "It says that I am to serve under a Captain Meinard, and I should report to Fort Dragonfall within the week. Do you know anything about this Captain, or have any thoughts as to what he will be expecting of me?"

Xander upon taking the orders scanned them and noticed that near the bottom were details regarding increased responsibility and something about additional training. "Well I have heard of Captain Meinard, he's a reliable old fellow, a comrade of your friend Gunter if I remember correctly, very loyal and he is very effective at grooming prospective officers. More than one major has risen from his ranks, and I believe he even trained Lt. Colonel Magda, one of my best officers. So, you at the very least have a good superior who is willing to help skilled men and women rise through the ranks. Since you are going to Fort Dragonfall then I assume he is planning to see how you do with your own platoon." Finishing his analysis, the prince handed the orders back to Gareth.

Gareth's eyes widened, he did not think he would be leading a platoon at his age. Nerves and panic threatened to crush him. Regardless of his loyalty or even his opinion of the king, the responsibility of over fifty soldiers' lives would soon lay in his hands. "Xander, what will I do? I've never led anyone in anything, how should I lead them, will they respect me?"

Xander nodded solemnly, though Gareth would be an excellent soldier with his skills, leadership was something that was not so easily taught. "Look Gareth, leadership is tough, but the fact that you are being given this responsibility means that there are those who think you can do this. Everyone leads differently, I have seen draconian commanders, lackadaisical majors and everything in between. You will want to establish yourself as a fair, but just leader, give praise in public, rebukes in private. If need be, make an example, but such tactics used frequently will result in unrest within your forces."

"Alright good advice, but Xander how do I establish myself? Do I come in and fight any who question my worth? I am fifteen, why would grown soldiers listen to the orders of a teenager?" Gareth questioned, panic tingeing his words. Camilla came up and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder to calm him a bit.

"You'll do fine Gareth, I know that you'll rise to the occasion." Xander declared. "I would not actually fight your own soldiers, unless the circumstances are extreme. You should try and always maintain a level of surety that carries you though the squabbles. If you must engage them man to man, do so quickly and decisively, and when you win, be magnanimous in your victory don't let pettiness reign under your command. In time, your experience in tactics and your own combat abilities will earn their respect."

Gareth nodded a bit, and swallowing his nerves for now he turned to Camilla and gave her a grateful smile. Thanking Xander for the advice, the young second lieutenant asked if he knew anything specific about the flight that Camilla would be working with.

"You're assigned to the Bran's flight, right?" Xander asked receiving a nod from the lavender haired princess. "Well from what I've seen he is a very capable leader, he is a great rider from what Gerome tells me, but from my personal experience he always delivers on his promises. Three months ago, Bran's wing commander made a mistake and took the entire wing out of position leaving one of my companies without air support. The Mataran cavalry was harassing the troops badly, casualties were mounting, but then in comes Bran with his flight diving into the fray from the heavens. Though few in number the wyvern attack broke the Mataran momentum and within the hour the raiders were either captured or killed."

"Sounds like you have a good commanding officer." Elise offered, pleased to hear that her sister would have good people to watch her back.

"At the very least I have a brave one." Camilla agreed. Turning towards Xander, she smiled sweetly and asked, "So brave Colonel, tell me, have there been any special ladies that have caught your eye?" Seeing her eldest brother blush, Camilla pressed on. "I mean really, your twenty-two years old now, I'd have thought that you'd find a wife by now."

Xander defended himself with arguments of not wanting to repeat father's mistakes. Trying and failing to sidestep the issue, Elise and Gareth quickly joined in on teasing the high prince, an all too rare opportunity that wasn't to be passed by. Gareth's participation ended as he saw Gunter making his way towards the war room, quickly excusing himself, the green haired teen made his way towards his mentor.

"Gunter!" Gareth called out catching the aging knight's attention.

"Ah Gareth it's good to see you lad. I was looking for you. I wanted to see you before you headed off to the army. So, did you get a commission with a wyvern flight?"

Gareth sadly shook his head no and presented his orders to Gunter. Flipping through the documents with a practiced ease the grey-haired knight let out a small smile.

"Ah, so you'll be working with Captain Meinard. He's a great commanding officer and knowing him he'll likely give you a lot of responsibility. I know it's not what you wanted, but at the very least you got assigned to a good officer. Trust me lad, though military service is a noble career, there are some real horrible soldiers who would and have committed war crimes for the sake of satisfying their own twisted desires. What's worse is that some of these 'people' have been put into positions of authority."

Gareth nodded in agreement, after all he had seen the king commit outright murder at Avignon. "Gunter, I'm not too sure that I am ready for the responsibility of people's lives. What if I fail, and lead them to their deaths?" As his thoughts began to race, panic was once again trying to set in.

Placing his hands onto Gareth's shoulders, Gunter kneeled down before the teen. "Listen Gareth the fact that you are worried about their lives already makes you a better leader than half the noble officers out there. All too many people see the army a way to gain power, not caring who they might sacrifice to obtain it, but you Gareth, you are a protector. You will shield those closest to you from danger. After all I think we both know that most of your scars came from outside the practice ring. Though I might have my issues with the royalty, I am proud of you for protecting Elise."

Gareth smiled. "You know Camilla helped out quite a lot in that regard."

"I'm sure she did, that young lady is going to be a fiercely protective mother one day. Heaven help anyone threatening her family, but we are talking about you Gareth. Objectively, you have zero reason to help protect that young girl, and yet you took on the responsibility and put your life on the line to keep her safe. That is a quality that is very rare, for that reason alone I know that you will be a great commander for your troops. Gareth my boy, you have the ability to be a great leader, and affect real change within this nation."

Gareth nodded, the wave of panic quickly fading at Gunter's words. "Thank you, Gunter. I needed that. I'm still a bit worried, but if you, Xander, Camilla, and Elise believe in me, then I guess I'll just have to rise to the challenge." Gunter nodded, and with a smile on his grim face he rose to his feet once again. "Gunter, you wouldn't happen to have any practical advice on establishing one's leadership and the practicalities of leading, would you?"

Gunter chuckled at that. "Gareth, I started soldiering at your age and I have seen and done more things than I could ever hope to relate. I'd recommend taking a few of your strategic and tactical texts with you, but if you're interested, I can lend you a few texts on proper leadership. As for establishing yourself as a capable leader, that is something that everyone has to go through. Depending on your platoon, the soldiers will either not care too much about your age, and will quickly obey your orders once you have proven that you know what you're doing, or if you get a bunch of farm fresh recruits then you might have an uphill struggle."

"In that case should I deal with them like I dealt with Felix and Ethan?"

Gunter shook his head with a wry smile. "Gareth would you willingly put your life in the hands of those Chevois twins?" Gareth's eyes shone with understanding. "In an army, degrading your troops is sometimes necessary, but it should never be used as a first resort. If you had to deal with a crop of fresh recruits, I would suggest showing them what they have actually signed up for. War is not pretty, and they will need a commander to lead them through it if they have any hope of survival."

Nodding thoughtfully, Gareth considered the possibilities before him. Though still nervous he would do his friends and mentor proud and rise to the occasion. "Thanks Gunter, if you don't mind I would be glad to borrow some of your books."

"It is my pleasure, oh and before I forget, I got you a gift for your first assignment. Stop by my chambers before you leave and we can get you outfitted with some proper armor." Gunter offered.

Smiling his thanks Gareth headed off to rejoin his friends, feeling more confident in his assignment he was ready for what lay ahead.

 **1**. The event that Gareth, Camilla, and Elise are talking about happened four years prior when Gareth and Camilla, both showing interest in becoming a wyvern rider were taken to the rare black scaled wyvern nests and were given a chance to bond with one of the creatures. Instead of bonding with the beasts, the matriarch of the region bestowed Gareth with one of her very own eggs, an almost unheard-of occurrence. Gareth gave the egg to Camilla as a gift and upon hatching, the young wyvern began to view Camilla and Gareth as her mother and father. Also, both Gareth and Camilla are able to understand Marzia. Gareth is in fact able to understand nearly all wyverns for reason that should be obvious. There is a whole story to go along with this event, and I am planning on writing about it, but unfortunately while incredibly fun and interesting it was not quite important enough to add to the main story at this time, but I wanted to provide some general background information as to what happened.

 **2**. Furthermore, this story and series has and will mention these black scaled wyverns. To clarify, in my story black scaled wyverns are the largest, and rarest breed of wyvern with a strong connection to magic, thus they are the wyverns that Malig Knights ride. They are not zombie dragons, as a rotting and decaying creature would be a horrible mount thus the black wyverns are fully alive and healthy wyverns.

 **3**. Yes I gave Gareth a pseudo divine weapon, but it is a lot weaker and it has defined limits which you will learn of later on, so in a test of power the dagger will lose against any of the other divine weapons. How he made it is mentioned but the specifics might come up in a later chapter, and by later I mean a lot later.

 **4**. Yes, I have introduced Gerome and Morgan from Fire Emblem Awakening into my story, and yes, Gerome has replaced Inigo as Xander's retainer. This was done for several reasons. First, I wanted to introduce Morgan into the story, because she is a fun and quirky character, so she would add some much-needed levity later on while also providing a great person to tutor the royal in tactics. Secondly, while I enjoy aspects of Inigo's character, he can grate on my nerves, thus I have him happily married to Severra, who is expecting their first child back in Ylisse. I have Gerome included because, in my play of _Awakening_ , I married him and Morgan, thus they are here together. They do not take new names, because their real names actually fit Nohr's culture. For reference, Gerome's father is Frederick. I won't tell you Morgan's mother yet though. Now, as to where Owain is and is he coming alone…well you'll find out later. He is currently not in the world of Fates; He has not yet entered the world as he is still exiting the world between worlds.

 **5**. Katerina was the previous wielder of _Brynhildr_ and during that time she used a part of the book's powers that had previously been overlooked. The book has the powers over Earth, Gravity, and Life. She was able to use its powers of life in a way no one had been previously. She used it to heal horrendous injuries, saving hundreds of lives, including commoners, soldiers, and even foreign dignitaries. It is rumored that her ability with the tome was what inspired King Takeshi, the previous king of Hoshido, to start the Twelve Years War.

 **6**. A note as to the size and scale of Nohr's army: The smallest part of an army are squads typically formed of 10 or so soldiers with a specific purpose in mind. Next is a platoon which is about 50 soldiers lead by a lieutenant. Above that is a company, a group of 200-300 soldiers lead by a captain. Above that is a Brigade a force of about 3,000-5,000 soldiers lead by a Colonel. Then a division which holds 10,000 soldiers lead by a major general. After that is the full-fledged army, which usually has about 20,000 men. As Nohr is facing a farming crisis, more and more people are signing up to be soldiers as the soldiers are always fed. Thus, Nohr's army is far larger than it has been in the past as more and more food is brought into the country vice being produced in the country. Nohr has 3 full armies operating on different fronts with different goals and directives.

 **And that is the end of chapter 6. While I am greatly excited for this arc and this chapter, there were quite a few times I got hung up as I wrote this particular piece, although that could largely be explained by my laziness. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review on my work and let me know if you have any questions, critiques and so forth. Next time we shall see what exactly Gareth will be dealing with. Till then.**

 **Please leave a review letting me know your thoughts on the story thus far. Do you like how things are progressing, what do you think will happen next?**

 **Also note that I will post updates on my Authors page as to the progress of the story overall, so tune in if you are curious.**


	7. Trying Leadership

**Welcome loyal readers to chapter seven of my newest story. In this chapter, we will continue following Gareth as he begins his career in the army; whether he will stay on with the Nohrian army remains to be seen. This chapter will introduce us to Gareth's platoon and we shall see how much of a leader our favorite green haired 'commoner' is. The chapter starts off with Gareth en route to Fort Dragonfall.**

 **I'd like to thank Antex – The Legendary Zoroark once more for their review. I am very grateful for your continued interest. Your question regarding pairings, I do have most of the main characters paired off, some you might have guessed, but at the moment things are a bit too busy and dangerous for most to pursue romance, rest assured that will change later on.**

-1582 A.G Near Fort Dragonfall-

After days of travel on horseback through dusty dry roads alongside the most recent caravan of supplies for the mighty fortress, Gareth found himself once again cursing the king for assigning him to the infantry. It was hot, dusty, and oh so horribly slow. Progress was limited at best to about twenty miles a day. Which for caravans was remarkable, but when compared to the speed and distance one could travel on the wings of a wyvern, the pace was atrocious.

Wiping the sweat from his brow Gareth was again brought face to face with his unexpected post. Instead of the light armor of the wyvern riders consisting of a light breastplate and armor for the arms and feet, Gareth was now sporting a thicker and sturdier armor across most of his body. The dark grey armor, a gift from Gunter, was solid enough, but having trained in lighter armor for the last several years, it would take some time to adjust to the new armor. In expressing his worries about his ability to maneuver with the heavier armor, Gunter waved away the concerns.

" _Look Gareth," the old knight began several nights ago. "Combat on the ground is quite a bit different than it is in the air. You can and will be attacked from all sides. The light armor you've been wearing won't be enough. A few solid hits would deform the metal, crushing and squeezing your limbs leaving you easy prey for your enemy to kill."_

 _Gareth nodded reluctantly as he stripped his old armor off and began to try on the new set. "So outside of a more chaotic battle what can I expect in the infantry?"_

" _The fights will be bloodier and more violent, and the toll will likely be higher as well." Gunter advised._

" _Toll? You mean the loss of soldiers?" Gareth questioned having fitted the gorget and pauldrons to himself and starting on the cuirass, from the heft alone Gareth could tell that the armor was going to take a bit of time to adjust to._

 _As Gareth worked with the breast and backplates Gunter shook his head, pleased that already Gareth was thinking of his soldiers. "While the mortality rate for the infantry is higher for a number of reasons, exhaustion, inferior training compared to the mounted units, and general combat. I am talking about the toll that fighting face to face has on a person." Gareth looked at Gunter with an unspoken question in his eye as he cinched his cuirass to fit. "Gareth, I don't know what brought you to this place, and I won't ask, but from how you act, I can tell that it must have been tragic." Sighing Gunter ran a hand through his now gray hair. "As a wyvern rider, and even a mounted knight, there is a degree of disconnect when you battle. The battles are fast and end abruptly more often than not. Thus, the soldier rarely sees the aftermath of the fight. The blood, the gore, and the life that fades from a person's eyes. Gareth … you will be killing people in the army. It's your job, and the job of every soldier."_

 _Gareth's hands stilled as he reached for his new gauntlets and vambraces. "I know Gunter." The teen said in a resigned tone as he grabbed the gauntlets and placed them on his own arms. "I've seen death before, I've had many people come for my life and the lives of my friends. I think I can handle it. After all, you helped me recover after I killed that first assassin a few years back."_

 _Gunter eyed his pupil with suspicion. The lad was deflecting, hiding behind what had happened, but war would be different. "Gareth my boy, you've been through a lot in your life, more than your fair share to be sure. But lad, war is different than assassins, plots, or even death, war is a whole new form of evil. People try and make it glorious, talking about honor, just causes, and so forth, but when it comes down to the basics, all that you are doing is killing another person because they stand between you and what you need. When they die, you are taking away their dreams, their wants, their family, and causing tragedy in other's lives. This is unavoidable."_

 _With his upper armor finished Gareth began to add the new leg armor, starting with attaching the tassets to his torso, then the heavier cuisse with a detachable back side that allowed for full coverage on the upper legs yet could be removed for horseback, then working his way down to the greaves. "I know." Gareth whispered sounding defeated and resigned. "I don't want to kill people, I don't want to make others suffer through what I've gone through. But what choice do I have! I'm going to have to kill, it's not going to be self-defense anymore. I'm going to become a murderer, just like him" Gareth spat, his voice filled with self-loathing. "You know, I once told my sister that killing in battle was no different than murder. Life here at court has numbed me to death and killing, but if I do this will I really be a murderer?"_

 _Gunter frowned, the lad sounded so defeated, confused, and vulnerable. He knew what was being asked of him when he joined the army, and must have been putting on a brave face for his friends, or maybe taking solace that no matter what he'd have Camilla by his side. "No." At this Gareth turned and Gunter saw the storm of emotions in his eyes. "While soldiers kill, we are not murderers. It's a sad fact that we must kill our enemies, but we do not go forth with the intent to kill and revel in the fact. Yes, you will kill, and all this confusion you feel will arise, but Gareth, that is not a bad thing. This confusion, pain, and sorrow you feel, shows that you are human. If there comes a time when you can kill without remorse, and in fact glee, then you have become a murderer."_

" _Seems like a small difference to me." Gareth argued, turning his attention from his new armor and towards his mentor. "Like you said war is just killing someone because they have something you want. There are no excuses for that."_

" _In some wars yes, but the wars that are being fought today are not about expansion, gold, or some pathetic political aim. The army fights for Nohr's very survival. We are the shield and sword of Nohr, we protect our innocent civilians from the horrors of war and attempt to provide the needed sustenance for our people. You've seen the markets, you know how well guarded food is these days, outside the capital it is worse. There are people literally starving to death because of this cursed famine. Though there is very rarely a just cause for war, Nohr finds itself needing the resources of our neighbors." Reaching over Gunter placed his hand on his pupil's shoulder. "You might have to do some terrible things Gareth, but know this, because you do these things to save other people, you are not and never will be a murderer."_

 _Gareth looked at Gunter, and in his eyes, he saw understanding, pride, and hope. Taking strength from Gunter's words Gareth found some of his confusion and turmoil melting away. "Thanks Gunter, for everything." Shaking himself Gareth stood up straight and began to test out his new armor._

That was five days ago, and that was the last night he saw any of his friends and loved ones. Absentmindedly he let his hand drift to the back of his sword belt where Camilla's gift rested. It was a war hatchet, short handled, capable of being thrown, with a wicked spike at the back of the head, perfect for making short work of armored opponents. Smiling Gareth thought fondly of his last meeting with Elise and Camilla.

 _After leaving Gunter with his new armor, and several books regarding leadership Gareth swung by his chambers to drop off the new books and pick up parting gifts for Elise and Camilla. Making his way through the familiar halls and passageways, Gareth quickly found himself standing before Elise's chamber, shuffling the items in his hands for a minute Gareth knocked on the door. Unsurprisingly Camilla answered the door, clearly intending to spend some quality time with her favorite sister before she had to leave and meet with her new commanding officer._

 _Camilla, dressed in one of her comfortable flared pair of pants and her favorite deep blue blouse with feathers embroidered on the hem and a new hairpiece that looked a bit like dragon horns, was shocked at the sight of Gareth standing before her in armor. The sight of her best friend dressed in unfamiliar armor drove home once again that this would be the last time they would see each other for months. Swallowing her nerves and apprehension, the lavender haired princess rested her hand on her sword belt and cracked a weak grin earning a sad smile from the green haired orphan._

 _Wordless communication passed between the two, conveying the flurry of feelings that were swirling within. Stepping aside Camilla let Gareth into the chamber, and some of the melancholy he was feeling was swept away as Elise, still dressed in her pretty pink and black dressed turned from Cassita, her former wet nurse and now nanny, and ran up and gave him a big hug. Unfortunately, the youngest princess, in her excitement didn't notice Gareth's armor and ended up quickly releasing him to rub at her now sore head._

" _Oww, Gareth why are you wearing armor?" Elise grumbled directing an annoyed pout at the green haired teen._

" _I just came from seeing Gunter one last time. He gave me this set of armor." With a smile directed at Camilla, Gareth continued. "He said something along the lines, that since I will be fighting on land that I could finally get a set of proper armor. You know Gunter, he seems to believe that wyvern riders wear fresh leather armor or something."_

 _Camilla shook her head, that old knight would have every soldier decked out in full plate if he could get away with it. "Well you might never be able to fly on a wyvern again with that armor, but I must say that you do cut a rather dashing figure." Camilla offered with a sly smile._

" _I don't know sis, I think that this new armor is a bit too encompassing." Elise complained, finally having stopped rubbing her sore head. "But if will keep him safe then I guess it's alright."_

 _Cassita came up behind Elise and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You should be glad that he has such fine armor, not every soldier receives this much armor, most unfortunately have to make do with nothing but a breastplate, vambraces, and greaves. Armor such as this will likely save his life dozens of times in the years to come. Not every soldier is so blessed."_

" _Oh, come now Cassita, don't be glum, we'll be fine." Camilla gently chided, not wanting to upset and worry Elise. "You don't expect us to be taken down by some no name rabble do you? We've been training most of our lives for this. We'll come back. I promise." Camilla directed to Elise._

" _Are you sure, you'll be fine, I mean you two won't be together anymore." Elise admitted sadly. "And well, I worry about you. I know that your strong and everything, but Cassita makes a good point. Not every soldier comes back. And I've seen some of the soldiers that come back and there is something wrong with them. I don't want that to happen to you two, you're the most important people in my life. I know that I would not be here were it not for you." At this Camilla and Gareth made their way to the young princess and embraced her. "Thank you for everything, I can't imagine how much you two had to give up for me, but I am grateful."_

" _Oh Elise, it's our pleasure to keep you safe. You don't understand how precious and helpful you are to us." Gareth argued, recalling the joy and happiness that she brought in this dark and dangerous castle._

" _That's right Elise, you are the best little sister anyone could ask for, and everything that we have been through has been worth it." Glancing at Gareth, the elder princess felt her heart clench. "Though we may be apart we'll keep in contact. We'll write letters and visit when we can. By keeping in mind what's important, we won't come back wrong. We might be a bit different, but we'll still be us." Camilla argued, her voice ringing with conviction._

 _Sniffling a little, Elise looked up at her sister and Gareth. They were her champions, her protectors, and it hurt to see them leaving. But at seeing the resolve in their eyes she felt a bit comforted. They'd be okay._

 _Gareth smiled at Elise, relieved that she seemed to find some peace in his and Camilla's upcoming departure. "You know Elise, how we promised to play a duet when I get back? Well, I was thinking we could play this." Gareth grabbed a few leaves of paper and handed them to Elise._

 _Gazing at the sheets of paper, Elise smiled widely as she saw handwritten notes detailing a new piece of music. "Gareth, is this the new song I've heard you working on? You've finally decided to write it out? Oh, thank you." Elise gushed, profoundly happy that he had finally gotten around to writing down that lovely piece he had been working on for the past several months. Smile adorning her face, the young girl gave the teen she saw as another brother a big hug, taking more care of his armor this time around._

" _I thought you'd like it. So, while I'm gone, why don't you think of a name for this particular piece." Gareth offered smiling to himself._

" _Really! Oh, I can't wait to try it out. I'll think of a really good name for this, I promise." With a bright smile on her face she handed Cassita the sheet music carefully before darting off to one of the chamber's corners. Befuddled at her actions Gareth turned to look at Camilla only to see the elder princess sporting a wide grin on her face. Turning his attention back to Elise, Gareth found the young girl running up to him with a wooden box cradled in her arms. "Well, since you're going off I wanted to get you something special that could lift your spirits." Elise said as she handed Gareth the case._

 _Opening the latches on the case Gareth found a new violin with fresh strings and a new bow. Gently running his gloved hand over the instrument Gareth smiled fondly at the young girl. "Thank you, Elise, this is a great gift. I'm not sure how often I will have an opportunity to play, but I'll stay in practice. After all I can't have you outpacing me."_

" _We'll just see, by the time you get back you'll be begging me to teach you my tricks." Elise argued. Suddenly with a sly smile the young girl nudged Gareth in the side, and immediately regretted it. Rubbing her elbow, she tossed a look at her sister and asked. "So, Gareth, what did you get for Camilla? I already gave her my gift, see her new headband." Elise gestured to the cute horned hairpiece peeking through Camilla's wavy purple locks. "And she gave me a map of the hidden passages she's discovered so I can visit Effie and Arthur." Seeing Gareth's worried look she quickly added. "Don't worry I'll be sure to bring Matthew and Aveline with me when I visit."_

 _With Elise's renewed promise to take some trusted guards to keep her safe Gareth turned to Camilla, "Well it's not much, but I know how cold it can get high up in the sky. Also, I figured that you would be heading north to help with Xander with the Matarans. We know how cold it can get up there, so I was hoping that this might be of some use." Gareth prefaced as he grabbed the other parcel he brought with him and with a flourish he unfurled a large black wool cloak with some silver scrollwork along the hoods edge and a rather fetching red glass clasp._

 _Taking the cloak in hand Camilla ran her hands over the material examining the garment. After a few tortuous minutes of examination, Camilla smiled brightly at Gareth and effortlessly swung her new cloak onto her shoulders and tied the clasp. "This is perfect Gareth, thank you." Camilla gushed, touched that he would get her something so thoughtful. "You know I think it's about time that I gave you your gift." Reaching for the small of her back Camilla drew out a hatchet and presented the weapon to Gareth._

 _Taking the hatchet carefully, Gareth ran his gloved hands over the hatchet, gliding his fingers over both the axe head and the spike balancing the axe head. Gripping the weapon Gareth gave it a few swings to get a feel for the weapon. Pleased with the balance he tucked the weapon into his own sword belt. "Thanks Camilla, this will be very helpful."_

 _With a satisfied smile on her face Camilla elaborated. "Well, I know that you prefer to fight with your dagger and a broadsword, but I'd feel better knowing that you had something on hand to deal with any armored foe that you might come across. I might not be there to keep you safe anymore, but at least this way you won't flail uselessly once you find yourself in a jam."_

"Hey lad, look sharp, here comes the fort's patrol!" The driver of the lead wagon shouted, interrupting Gareth's recollection of his last meeting with his friends. Shaking his thoughts from his mind Gareth focused on his surroundings and noticed that there was a squad of cavaliers making their way to the caravan. In the distance, no more than a mile away, loomed Fort Dragonfall. Nohr's most ancient fortress consisted of a large cavernous gatehouse that bore a striking resemblance to the maw of some great and terrible creature. The outer wall was made of dark stone with square towers anchoring the corners of the mighty fortress. The outer towers were connected not only by the outer wall but by what appeared to be bridges or walkways high above the ground. Peeking above the cavernous gatehouse and the outer wall was the main keep flanked by two enormous towers easily over one hundred and fifty feet tall that bore a great resemblance to the towers of Krakeburg. Oddly enough the main keep seemed to have some kind of white stone for its own outer towers. To the south Gareth noted smoke from what was likely the large military camp that held most of the soldiers of the region. Before Gareth could ponder the fortress further, the patrol arrived and the officer in charge, a female by her voice, began to question the caravan's leader the nature of their arrival.

With the ease of long experience, the leader quickly made his way through the screening process and minutes later the convoy continued on their way to the fortress. Nudging his horse into action Gareth once again continued on making his way to the new fortress. Before he could return to his observation of his new home for the foreseeable future, he noticed the officer in charge of the patrol making his way over.

"How can I help you Lieutenant?" Gareth asked curious as to what his fellow lieutenant would want with himself.

The lieutenant, in her steel visored helmet regarded Gareth for a minute before introducing herself. "I am Lieutenant Irene Cenric, part of the second cavalry division assigned to

Fort Dragonfall. By your quality of armor, I assume that you are the new noble officer that Captain Meinard has been assigned."

From the tone of the lieutenant, Gareth could tell that she did not think too highly of most noble officers, let alone ones as young as himself. "Not quite Lieutenant. While I am Captain Meinard's new Lieutenant, I am not actually a noble. I'm Gareth."

"No surname?" Lieutenant Irene scoffed, not quite believing the lad.

With an uncomfortable look on his face Gareth shook his head. "Not all of us are so fortunate to hold such things." Gareth chided, not happy at all to be reminded once again that he was denied a part of his identity. "Look where can I find Captain Meinard?" He asked irritated with the direction this conversation was taking.

The lieutenant regarded the youth quietly for a minute, the boy clearly had a confidence in himself, and the bearing of a noble, yet his armor was grey and not black. He did not detail the exploits of his house. He might in fact be telling the truth, but for a boy of such youth and of no noble blood to be granted an officer's commission was telling. Either the lad was highly skilled in the arts of war or the lad was enjoying the favor of some powerful noble. Time will tell if the boy had the ability to secure his position. "Your Captain can usually be found by the southern training grounds, he'll be the one with a bronze scaled shield, and long bushy gray sideburns."

"If he's by the training grounds then I assume that he is a rather hands on leader?"

"Yes and no, Captain Meinard, is one of the best officers in the second army, but he suffers no fools. His latest officer, some pampered noble from the Wulfrond's is preparing to go through one of the captain's exams. The fool knows little of tactics, and the captain is fast losing patience with the man, so the Captain will likely not be in a pleasant mood."

"Let me guess, Edmund Wulfrond, third child of Lord and Lady Wulfrond. Average height, dark hair, narrow eyes, pompous demeanor, favors a shield and sword combination, and is fond of reckless attacks without paying attention to the terrain and thinking of how to deal with the enemies counter attack?" Gareth questioned.

Lieutenant Irene, turned to the youth and again was forced to reevaluate the lad. How did a boy who claimed no ties to nobility, not only know of Edmund Wulfrond, but his mannerisms and his tactical failings?

Sensing the question that the lieutenant wanted to ask, Gareth steered the conversation away and queried the officer about the fortress itself. "I've heard that the fortress was built using the bones of the Earth Dragon Halriar after the first wielder of _Siegfried_ , Rayner, killed the beast becoming the first man to kill a dragon. Is there any truth to the tale?"

"Indeed, there is. Those white pillars you see making up the outer towers of the main keep are the First Dragon's very bones. The designers of the fortress even used the old beast's wing ridges as rafters for the main roof. I bet the old tyrant is mighty upset at how his remains are being used."

With a wry grin on his face Gareth agreed. "Oh, he is, but time in the spirit realm has allowed him to reflect and acknowledge his wrongful actions that brought about his own demise."

Lieutenant Irene gave the lad yet another glance. Whoever this boy was, he bore watching. Whether he was full of lies, or if there was actually any truth to the claims he was making was yet to be seen. Unfortunately for her, they had arrived at the fortress preventing any further questions.

Satisfied that he gained valuable information from this conversation and limited his own disclosures to just what he was willing to reveal at this time, his focus shifted to the fortress. Entering the gatehouse, Gareth noted that the resemblance to a massive maw was only enhanced by the torches lining the walls and the raised portcullises on either side of the gate house, hanging like massive teeth ready to make a snack of any that dares to enter. Ignoring the feeling, Gareth stuck with the caravan as Lieutenant Irene and the rest of her patrol left the fortress to continue their patrol. After passing through inspection, Gareth directed his horse to the stable where he left the tired beast in the care of the stable boys. Knowing the labor that they would put towards his steed, he slung his saddlebags over his shoulder and decided to pay a visit to his Captain before seeking his own quarters. Making his way to the southern practice field Gareth passed many soldiers sparring and conducting drills. The sound of practice swords striking, the crows of victory, and the clank of armor, brought back memories of his earliest days in Nohr. Shaking the nostalgia, Gareth spotted a man barking orders and corrections at a platoon. Taking a closer look Gareth saw that this man had bushy grey side burns with thin wispy grey hair upon his head, at his side rested a bronze scale shield, whose appearance looked organic rather than metallic.

Squaring himself, Gareth marched up to the elder man and with his orders in hand he presented himself. "Captain Meinard?"

"Aye that's me." The captain replied his attention still focused on the platoon. "What are you doing Edmund, I've told you a hundred times pay attention to your flanks lad!"

"Sir, I am Gareth. I have orders assigning me to your unit as a second lieutenant." Gareth declared presenting his orders to the captain.

The captain turned revealing a tanned and scarred face that, despite the years, contained a vigor and a sharpness of mind. The man took in Gareth, examining his stance, features, armor, his dagger and broadsword at his hip, and his eyes. Reaching out he took the papers and began to read. A minute passed as the man glanced through the orders before he turned his attention back to Gareth. "So, Gareth, by the way you wear that armor I'm guessing that you are used to something a bit lighter, wyvern armor if I'm not mistaken."

"Correct sir, I've spent the last few years training with the expectation to enter the wyvern corps, but my guardian felt my talents would be put to better use among the infantry."

"Hmm is that so, have you kept in practice with your swordsmanship?"

"I have sir. I have also studied both aerial and land tactics under Lady Morgan Ragna." Gareth offered. "I believe she included her own assessment of my capabilities within."

Returning to the packet of paper Captain Meinard flipped through the sheaves of paper until he found the paper Gareth indicated. "Ah so she has, hmm she has some high praise for your capabilities, 'demonstrates a sharp mind, and an aptitude for adaptability amidst unexpected changes in battle conditions.' Hmm, this sounds promising, tell me Lieutenant Gareth, have you ever trained anyone before?"

"I have, I taught the younger royal children how to sense and use dragon veins."

At this, the captain's eyebrows rose in shock, before a grin spread across his face. "Indeed. Well that's not quite the training I was thinking of, but I think I have a good place for a man of your talents." At this the captain turned and shouted out to the field. "Exercise halt! I want you all back here in one hour, for now take a break and refresh yourselves. Lieutenant Edmund, come here for a moment." As the men and women dispersed from the field to scavenge a quick lunch from the mess hall, a tall and striking man approached, in his late teens with black hair on both his head and chin he cut a striking figure with his noble black armor. Striding to the Captain, Gareth could tell that the young noble was feeling rather frustrated, and his attitude soured once he caught sight of Gareth standing next to the captain.

"Sir, might I ask why this creature is here?" Edmund sneered, his previous encounters with Gareth having been rather unpleasant, resulting in his own humiliation and causing him to try and foil Gareth at every turn he could, often, to little success.

"Lieutenant!" Captain Meinard barked, bringing the young Wulfrond to heel. "I don't care about your petty squabbles outside the army, in my unit you will respect one another and treat each other as fellow officers. Is that understood?" Visibly irritated Edmund swallowed his pride and nodded his agreement. "Very well, now Gareth here is going to be your fellow Lieutenant. Typically, he would be the junior officer in terms of seniority, but due to the recommendations from his teachers and his skills, I am placing the both of you on equal terms. He shall be leading his own platoon. As all of our soldiers are currently assigned to their commanders, he shall be training his platoon from the ground up. Gareth tomorrow you are to report to the second barracks in the military camp, where the new recruits are being held. Before then I want Edmund here to show you the men and women who will be your own squad commanders."

"Sir, do you mean the survivors from Lady Kendall's ambush?" Edmund questioned, barely able to hide a smirk.

"Indeed, I do young Edmund. It was a tragedy, but her own carelessness led to her own end." Captain Meinard agreed, seeing the question in Gareth's eyes the captain explained. "The fool woman, was careless and was pursuing a bunch of Hoshidan raiders. In her haste, she led her soldiers into a classic ambush. Only seven survived the attack. Of the seven, I am assigning you five to be your squad commanders. They've been through a lot, but the fact that they survived could be a testament to their skills. If you can gain their loyalty and instill confidence, they will serve you well. Now both of you, dismissed."

With that the graying captain left the two lieutenants to themselves as he made his way back to his quarters. After saluting the captain, the two teens eyed each other, distaste clear in their eyes. Swallowing his distaste for the pompous fool before him Gareth spoke. "Well Lieutenant Wulfrond, would you mind showing me where my quarters are before we go and see these squad commanders of mine?"

Irritation filled the young lord's voice. "If you must." Edmund showed Gareth his quarters in the officer's barracks where the green haired lad dropped off his saddle bags, taking care of the violin case he had stored there before following Edmund to his squad commanders.

Walking across the fields of the fortress interior, the duo arrived at a large stone building which appeared to be another set of barracks. Entering the barracks, the two instantly drew attention from the few soldiers that rested inside. With their level of armor and bearing, they were clearly officers. Winding through the corridors passing by both men and women resting they arrived at a door left slightly ajar.

"Well Gareth, my job's done. Your commanders are inside, good luck getting them on your side. I personally think that they are all washed up. The captain might think that they still have some fight left in those pathetic souls, but I'll bet my inheritance that they are nothing but worthless washed out cowards who only lived because they fled the field of battle."

Gareth turned and leveled a glare at his fellow lieutenant. "Well they're my soldiers now, and it is up to me and not you to see their worth. Edmund you've trained most of your life for a career in the army, but I'd bet that you haven't seen the aftermath of a battle such as these soldiers have been through. I have, and I know that they can come through this stronger than they were before. I will not give up on them."

Scoffing Edmund turned away and made his exit. "You may think what you wish Gareth, but I know cowardice when I see it. They twitch and avoid eye contact, face it Gareth, you've been dealt another bad hand and this time you don't have your friends to help you out."

Shaking his head Gareth finished pushing open the door and found seven individuals with depression and mixed emotion etched on their faces. Gritting his teeth, Gareth shouted out. "Attention!" At this the soldiers startled by the command reflexively leapt to their feet in salute. Looking on them now Gareth saw that there were three men, three women, and a giant bear of a man amongst his potential squad leaders. "At ease. I am Gareth, Captain Meinard's newest lieutenant. It is his order that five of you are to join me in forming and training a new platoon. Before selecting my candidates, I think we should first clear up some matters."

"Why should we listen to another noble brat? Our last leader led our brothers and sisters into an easily avoidable ambush? I will not serve another proud fool who thinks he knows something of strategy." One of the women declared her lip curled in distaste.

Turning to the women Gareth noted that most of the other soldiers seemed to agree with their unofficial spokesman. "First of all, I am not a noble. Secondly, I do have a grasp of both strategy and tactics. Third, a grasp of strategy would have been no use in an ambush as strategy refers to large scale aims and goals accomplished by armies rather than platoons." At this a flush crept up the cheeks of the female speaker. "Now from your outburst it seems that you not only are dealing with survivor's guilt, but also a lack of trust for your leaders."

"And why should we trust them, we've all seen officers pursue glory at the cost of their soldiers' lives. We will not be tools to yet another glory hound." The woman bit back.

"I'm not asking you to be... I need soldiers to help me lead a new platoon. You are trained, you've seen horrible situations, and the fact that you survived tells me that you know how to think on your feet and more importantly, to think independently." Seeing the still skeptical and depressed faces of those around him Gareth continued with a bit of exasperation. "Look, you can stay here and wallow in what was lost and live under the label of cowardice, or gather yourselves and face the challenges ahead with dignity. This is your best chance to make your comrades lives count. You have the opportunity to serve and teach a new group of soldiers how to fight and live with dignity, don't squander it by letting your memories and fear hold you back."

Silence reined in the room for a bit, before the smallest of the soldiers spoke. "How can you ask us to make such a decision? We've lost everything! Who are you to put this to us? What would a pampered brat like you know of loss?"

Turning to face the man who spoke Gareth's red eyes bore into the man with a vengeance, causing the man to shrink back. "Who am I? I am your future commanding officer, as for loss, I know it. I've seen irreplaceable people killed before my eyes, and I have had everything that I've ever known taken from me. I know it's awful, but these decisions come upon you whether you want them or not. It's your choice, now answer it as you will. You have until tomorrow to see me and make your decision." With that Gareth turned to leave. Pausing at the door he turned to address the group. "It may be harsh but at least you still have each other to lean on."

Making his way through the barrack Gareth took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Just before he exited the barracks a series of loud and heavy footsteps caught his attention. Turning he saw that it was the giant approaching. "Can I help you?"

Offering a quick salute, the giant addressed Gareth. "Lieutenant Gareth, I am Corporal Benjamin Engel. Thank you for your words. It's nice to know that someone believes we can move past this."

"You are welcome Corporal, as I said I've been in a position of loss. It's not easy but you can't stay stewing in your own guilt, I found it far better to try and effect some measure of control over my life."

"I agree Lieutenant. Though I am afraid I cannot join your platoon." Benjamin responded.

Gareth looked at the large man carefully, his appearance was very intimidating. A fact reinforced by the fresh scar above his left eyebrow. Yet despite his fierce visage, he was rather soft spoken. "I am sorry to hear that, I'm sure that you would have made a great addition to the force. I assume you're not declining due to what happened with your previous commander?"

"Correct, I have already been reassigned to the Cheve border guard. Though I may not be able to serve in your unit I wanted you to know that your words helped me find the resolve to keep moving forward. Thank you."

"I am loathe to see someone with your potential relegated to border patrol. Yet I hope that you serve well, and are able to make a difference. If that is all Corporal you are dismissed." Gareth replied. Saluting, Benjamin turned back to the barracks, ready to try and help his comrades make the better choice.

Making his way across the fortress grounds to his own quarters, Gareth ignored his fears concerning his commanders and focused on what he could actually change. Unpacking his bags Gareth carefully took out his violin checking to make sure that it was still intact. Pleased with its condition Gareth set it back into its case and closed its latches. Moving on he took out a few sets of clothes and the books Gunter loaned him before coming to his helmet stuffed at the bottom of his saddle bags. Taking out the steel helmet, Gareth was pleased to see the helmet he had taken from the castle's armory. It was a both a functional and decorative piece, with draconic wings flaring from the top of the helm and an open face, the armored helm provided excellent visibility with a style that was iconic. Though it was not the typical helm assigned to infantry, Gareth much preferred it to the less protective Morion helms that were provided to the common infantry. Shaking his thoughts away, Gareth set his helmet on his desk and began to pull out paper and ink to plan out his approach for tomorrows training.

An hour into his planning, a knock at his door drug Gareth away from his thoughts. Rising to his feet, Gareth opened to door to see two of the soldiers, a man and a woman, that he had met earlier. Welcoming them inside, he offered the two the chairs in his room while he leaned against his bed post.

"I take it then that you both have decided to join my platoon?" Gareth began, "In that case lets actually get some introductions out of the way, I am Gareth and you are?"

The man spoke first, his bushy red hair clearly identifying him as a northern Nohrian. "I am called Rordan Cathair. I hail from Arlow village by the Falkier rivers. I am a skilled archer as well as a skilled knife fighter."

"I was hoping to find someone to help get our archers into shape. I think you'll do nicely Commander Rordan. And how about you miss?"

The woman, with her dark blonde hair and freckled face had a rather innocent look that was ruined by the determined look in her eyes. "I am Alicia Evita, I'm from western Nohr. Though I am not sure how much help I'll be as I am a swordswoman. Seeing how you carry yourself and the blades at your side, I fear my skills might be a bit redundant. But if you'll have me I'd like to serve and help these new troops so they don't have to go through what we did."

Gareth nodded in agreement. "While I am a swordsman, layering talents has its advantages. I am not against bringing another person of such skills into my group. Now tell me, have you two ever worked together on the battlefield?" Seeing their puzzled looks he continued. "I mean, have you practiced the tactics of mutual protection? For instance, Alicia would protect you from the melee fighters attacking you, and in turn you would be able to focus on the more distant threats, such as enemy archers and mages?"

The two looked at each other briefly before returning their attention their commanding officer. Rordan spoke for the pair. "Well we never actually practiced doing such things, as Lady Kendall was more focused on unit wide maneuvers. She was particularly fond of mass charges and attacks."

Picking up Rordan's train of thought Alicia continued. "During the ambush when everything was going to hell, we found each other in the chaos and kept ourselves safe doing like you said. We did well enough as we killed six or seven of those dastards before Benny helped pull us out of the mess." After Alicia said this her gaze went distant as she was caught up in the memory. Rordan reached over and squeezed her shoulder bringing her back to the present. Giving him a smile the young adult returned her attention to her Lieutenant. "I'm sorry about that sir."

"It's normal. Now, I welcome both of you as the first commanders of our platoon. Your decisive commitment will have its advantages. Rordan, I want you to devise a test that will determine which of our recruits are the best archers, as I am sure that we will be getting quite a few amateur hunters with this batch of recruits. I plan on having five full-time archers, in addition to yourself. So, make sure that we start with the best. Later on, I plan on you leading drills in regards to crossbows as well, but that's not for a while yet. Alicia, tomorrow after we break up the recruits up into divisions I want you to take a good look at the frontline soldiers and pick the ones that have the most natural aggressiveness. Then begin weeding out those that lack the control to keep themselves alive. Be ready tomorrow. We'll begin working on solidifying our force, and with luck, your fellow survivors will join us in getting this platoon whipped into shape. After training each day I want you commanders to join me so we can discuss tactics and figure out how to get the various factions of the platoon to function in various situations. Any questions?"

Rordan and Alicia looked at one another a bit daunted at the level of responsibility that they were being handed. Nonetheless, this was their chance to take control of their situation. A chance to keep the fresh recruits alive and prepare them for what they would face all too soon. "No sir, we'll be ready." Rordan stated as he and Alicia rose from their chairs.

"Excellent! Well I am looking forward to seeing you both in action tomorrow." Gareth said with a small smile on his face. "Oh, and as you both are the first to accept this position, you will be the senior commanders of the platoon."

At this news Rordan and Alicia were struck by this unexpected boon. Thanking Gareth, the two exited the chamber to prepare for tomorrow's exercise. Settling down back at his desk, Gareth felt some of the pressure and nerves concerning tomorrow dissipate. With two commanders to aid him, Gareth was sure that he could get these recruits up to his standards within four months. If he could get at least three more, he might be able to shave off another month off this estimate. Shaking away the possibilities, Gareth finally felt his hunger catch up with him. Grabbing a piece of parchment Gareth quickly scribbled a note and tacked it to his door before making his way to the mess hall.

As he exited the officer barracks, Gareth caught sight of two more of his potential commanders. Judging by their focused gaze, they had spotted him as well. Gareth observed the men as they approached. They were clearly brothers based on their similar bone structure and facial features, with their light blue hair and brown eyes they actually reminded Gareth of his old friend Flora, though the patchy beard on one and the bushy mustache on the other made the difference very clear. Reaching the lieutenant, both soldiers saluted. The bearded brother spoke. "Lieutenant Gareth, privates Darren and Jarred Errol reporting. We have debated and wrestled with this decision, but ultimately, we've decided that you are right. It will be hard, but at least by training this group of recruits we might be able to honor the memory of our comrades."

"I am glad to accept your decisions. Now if you wouldn't mind telling me about yourselves and your skills so that I can figure out how to best use your talents." Gareth declared as he motioned for the brothers to follow him as he continued to make his way towards the mess hall. "Judging by the width of your shoulders I assume you were both frontline soldiers."

The bearded brother again replied. "Indeed, we are sir. Jarred made a veritable wall with our shields at the ambush, without his defense we wouldn't be here today."

"While I may have provided us the defense we needed, Darren's the one who kept a level head and guided us out of that mess. I guess helping ma and pa manage the farm was helpful even in the army." Jarred added, making sure that his brother was not left out.

Gareth nodded in satisfaction. "I take it that you are country folk then?" Receiving nods from the brothers Gareth continued his line of thought. "How much of your work back home would you say has helped prepare you for military life?"

Jarred was quick to answer this one. "Well farm work is tough, it builds muscle quite well, provided you have the food to maintain it, which by Gethin's grace we had if only just. It teaches you to wake early and put forth your full effort every day. Physically I'd say that farmers are far ahead of city folk."

"As I expected." Gareth noted, turning to the bearded brother he addressed him. "Darren, your brother says you can keep a cool head in battle. That is one of the main qualities I am looking for. Did you happen to pick up any tactics during your time with Lady Kendall?"

"I picked a few things up, but in general my job was to do what I was told."

"No matter. Alright Commander Jarred Errol, your responsibility for the coming weeks is to increase the endurance, strength and speed of our more fragile recruits. Though a great majority of recent army recruits come from rural areas, I expect that we will have several city folk who won't quite be ready for army life. I want them to be capable of maintaining the same pace that country folk can. Once their level of fitness is sufficient enough, start to integrate them into the main unit practices and drills. During this time, I want you to instruct your soldiers on some basic tactics so that they are not left behind the other forces. Commander Darren Errol, your orders are to assist me in instructing basic infantry tactics and assist your brother with physical training as needed. After training every day I am holding a strategy session with the commanders. I expect the both of you to be there so that we can introduce new tactics, formations, and maneuvers. Any recruit that shows promise in terms of leadership I may invite as well. Any questions?"

The brothers looked at one another before Jarred nudged Darren forward. "Well sir, as you seem to be an educated person and all, we were wondering if after we get the platoon established you might see it as an advantage to teach your commanders to read and write so that we might be more helpful."

Seeing Gareth's stare, Jarred intervened. "After all, the only one of us that can read and write is Karen Verena. We don't mean to be bothersome, but it would be a great help in improving our efficiency as your commanders."

Gareth continued to stare, before nodding slightly. "It had slipped my mind how rare the ability is. We will be very busy in the coming months, but once we get the platoon established I will see about either getting a tutor for you or teaching you myself. After all, I can't have my commanders be left in the dust of illiteracy." At this, bright smiles lit up the blue haired commanders faces. Bringing such joy and hope that, Gareth knew he had obtained a chance to hold their unconditional loyalty with this promise. "I warn you though, learning to read and write is not going to be easy, but it is an invaluable skill. Once you start, I expect you to see this through until you meet my literacy standards."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." The brothers agreed shaking Gareth's hand with such enthusiasm that it brought a smile to his face. As the brothers left to prepare for tomorrow, Gareth entered the mess hall and grabbed some food. Quickly eating his meal Gareth's thoughts wandered to his last post to fill. Of the soldiers still available, there was only the woman who spoke for the group and the man who questioned him on his right to demand them make a choice. The woman must be the Karen Verana that the other commanders mentioned. They both had their issues. As Karen was an educated woman, she was clearly used to being an authority amongst her peers and would likely attempt to challenge his leadership. She would likely have the strongest personality to deal with among his commanders. On the other hand, the remaining candidate was so broken and angry that he would he would take a long time to mold into an effective commander. Yet, if that fire and passion could be channeled, he might make an effective warrior in his own right. With his meal finished Gareth returned to his chamber where he found the hall bustling with various officers, but no sign of either of them. Disappointed Gareth entered his quarters, removing the note on his door and he returned to his desk to draft a quick letter to Elise, Camilla, and Gunter.

As he was putting the final touches on Camilla's letter he heard a knock on his door. Rising to his feet he made his way over and opened the door, seeing the fiery and irritable face of one Karen Verana.

"Now listen here Lieutenant, you need me on your team. Of all of us survivors, I am the only one with any real horsemanship experience. I was part of Lady Kendall's personal guard, and as such I am the best trained fighter amongst us. Added to that, I am the only one who can read and write, thus I am the best suited to be the senior commander." Karen demanded with one hand on her hip and the other clutching a small book. Her black hair was tied in a tight pony tail contrasting with her pale skin and blue eyes.

Quirking an eyebrow as the girl's demand, Gareth stepped to the side and let her into his chamber, offering her one of the two chairs. Karen took the desk chair before diving back in. "Look, you might or might not be a noble, and your childhood must've been pretty messed up, but you're only fifteen. Most recruits in the army are at least seventeen, and I've seen recruits as old as my worthless father. You think any of those people are going to listen to and respect a fifteen-year-old? You need someone who can demand respect and command authority, and I am well suited to that role. So, make me the senior commander, and I'll get those recruits into shape for you. So, what do you say?" Karen finished leaning forward confidence clear on her face.

Gareth stood silently for a minute before taking a seat across from Karen. "First of all, I have already appointed my senior commanders, Rordan and Alicia. Second, your skills on horseback are purely theoretical as I have not seen your skills firsthand. They might be helpful, but as **my** unit will be an infantry unit, not a cavalry unit, your alleged talents in that area are not terribly important to me. Thirdly, your skills as a personal guard can be called into question, as she is dead and you are alive. You may simply have gotten lucky, but regardless to have your leader die on your watch, despite her own incompetence is not a mark many would not like to bear let alone boast about. Fourth, and most importantly this is **MY** command. I may not be as old as you, but I will lead this unit, not you. It may not happen quick and there will undoubtedly be many issues along the way, but **I** will be the one to earn their loyalty and respect. If you want a place as one of my commanders, you will keep in mind that it is my platoon and all the decisions and responsibilities are ultimately  mine. Should I choose to accept you, you will do your best under me and alongside your fellow commanders to make sure that this platoon is ready for whatever lies ahead." Gareth argued his voice firm and resolute, his gaze stern.

Cowed at the Lieutenant's words Karen hung her head, her pride and arrogance vanishing in the face of Gareth's breakdown of her position. Silence hung in the air as Karen debated what to do. Despite his age and the difficulties, the boy was not willing to pass off the brunt of the burden onto another. He was willing to take the risk. Straightening herself Karen looked at Gareth in the eye with a new understanding. "I still don't trust you, but the fact that you aren't trying to shirk your responsibilities gives me enough confidence to join you if for no other reason than to make sure that my friends stay alive under your command."

Gareth eyed the woman before him with a considering look. "There's more to you than first impressions would suggest. Very well, I accept your proposition and welcome you to my ranks. As I said, we will not likely have many horses for the foreseeable future, but if you are as good as you claim, we may be able to form an effective scouting force, that might also be able to harry the enemy's flanks."

Karen nodded in agreement. "I don't expect to have much in the way of true war horses, but I'll see if I can scrounge up a few good beasts. I've already talked to the others so I know about the tactical meetings, and I must say that I approve."

"Very well then, if that will be all, I have a few letters to finish before tomorrow."

Recognizing the dismissal, Karen stood to her feet and offering a quick salute, she marched out the door to ready herself for tomorrow's challenges. Alone once more Gareth finished his letters to Camilla, Elise, and Gunter, before stripping his armor and getting into his small clothes before finally climbing into his bed to try and get some much-needed rest.

1\. The death of Halriar, the First Dragon of Earth, marked the most important development in the Dragon Wars, even surpassing the inclusion of humans as champions and pawns. Rayner was a commoner who was part of Halriar's 'kingdom'. Of all the first dragons, Halriar was the one most willing to fight and get involved personally in the defense of his lands and the acquisition of others lands. In one of his actions, he ended up destroying one of his own villages leaving few survivors. Rayner lived, and incensed at the Dragon's carelessness and his unfeeling attitude to the lives of his own people he ended, the youth set out to find a way to kill the dragon. He obtained the sword, _Siegfried,_ and with the weapon at his side and his people rallying behind him, Rayner challenged the Dragon and together he and his people fought the mighty dragon. In the end, Rayner struck the final blow with _Seigfried_ and freed his people from the tyranny of Halrier. Later Rayner would order the construction of a mighty fortress from the bones of his fallen foe, thus Fort Dragonfall came to be. Rayner would later marry Gethin's champion, Lorelei, becoming the first king and Queen of what would come to become Nohr.

2\. Gareth revealing that he knows how Halriar feels about how his bones are being used is not just him messing with the Lieutenant Irene. How he knows I won't say just yet.

 **Thus, ends chapter seven. This chapter was originally planned to include more, but the level of detail added a lot more length to this particular chapter. Thus, chapter eight will be a continuation of this chapter. In chapter eight expect fight scenes, battles, rivalries, and hopefully, the start of a crucial decision. That is if I can get through the planned scenes in an acceptable level of time and words apparently. Honestly, I expect the next chapter to take at least 5000 words, but likely it will end up taking well over 7000 words, or more.**

 **I greatly enjoyed writing this chapter though there were some rather heavy topics to discuss, notably the morality of war, and so forth, I'd never have thought I have to deal with such a weighty issue inside a fanfiction, but the Gareth needed it so here it is. I also greatly enjoyed writing the back story of how Fort Dragonfall came to be, in fact it is one of my favorite sections thus far. There is more to the story but I am holding it back for various reasons, you'll find out. Maybe.**

 **I considered appointing our good friend Benny into Gareth's platoon, but I felt that Gareth establishing his own force without any of the powerful heroes from the game would show his capabilities better. Whether it will turn out well for him or not is not for me to say yet. Regardless please leave a review letting me know what you think, questions, speculations, and so forth. Also if you are curious as to the status of the story visit my author's page to see my status on the story, with that I bid you farewell until next time….**


	8. Trying Leadership part 2

**Welcome loyal readers and new readers to the eighth chapter of** _ **Ivory Towers and Dark Courts**_ **. This chapter take place immediately after the last, and as you likely suspect it will deal with Gareth and his commanders getting the platoon into shape. That said, I do aim to incorporate actual military tactics into this story, so we shall see how successful I am.**

 **I'd like to thank Antex-The Legendary Zoroark and EVmeatdrummer98, my ever faithful reviewers for their reviews, as always your words and comments bring me joy and inspire me to keep on this voyage. Now without further ado let us begin.**

-Fort Dragonfall 1582 A.G.-

Waking in a dark and unfamiliar place, Gareth's hand immediately moved towards _Caelus_ resting under his pillow. Gripping the crystalline blade sparks of lightning burst from the blade solidifying into a bright yellow lance around the dagger. With the familiar feel of his dagger and its power in his hand accelerating his recollection of his surroundings Gareth, let out a sigh of relief and let the power surrounding his blade seep back into the crystalline depths. Sighing, Gareth gathered himself and after lighting the candle in his chamber he gets to work dressing for the day. Putting on a pair of breeches and a long-sleeved shirt Gareth set to work getting his armor on. Though it was time consuming and awkward at times to ready one's own armor, years of practice had enabled Gareth to complete the task in about ten minutes. After double-checking the straps and fastenings on the armor, Gareth grabbed his sword belt and cinched it around his armored waist, taking care of Camilla's hatchet at the back of his belt. Swiftly sheathing _Caelus_ at his right hip Gareth drew his broadsword from his left hip and after checking the double-edged blade for damage, the green haired lad re-sheathed the blade. Making his way to his desk, he grabbed his letters to drop off, his notes outlining his plans, and finally his helmet.

Exiting his room Gareth locked the door and made his way out of the barracks. Though the sun had not yet risen, activity around the fortress had already begun. Though considering the two thousand-man garrison, the support staff, and the extra officers residing at the Fort from the military camp, it would be more accurate that work around the castle never ceased. Making his way swiftly to the fortress's post chamber, Gareth dropped off his letters to Camilla, Elise, and Gunter. With his first errand finished Gareth quickly walked towards the kitchens, which were already busy prepping food for the Fort and likely had been for the past few hours. After grabbing a plate of fresh bread and some of last night's leftover salted fish, Gareth was again befuddled at why the army's food tasted better than that from the royal kitchens in recent years. Putting that thought to the back of his head Gareth began the walk towards the military camp, taking the time to go through his thoughts once more, as well as to further adjust to his new armor.

Nearing the camp Gareth found that with the sunrise imminent the camp had already begun to wake. Fires were started, cooks, stable hands, and most of the staff required to keep the camp functioning were already awake and hard at work. Gareth found his way to the tents finding his commanders there already.

Nodding to his five commanders Gareth double-checked with them that the recruits had indeed received their gear the previous day. With that cleared up, the lieutenant schooled himself letting his expression take on a firm and rather intimidating look. Placing his fingers in his mouth, he let out an ear piercing whistle, rousing and startling everyone around him. Instantly, several of the tents showed motion, within seconds twelve recruits stood outside their tents, looking a bit haggard, but alert nonetheless as they finished pulling on clothes covering themselves from the chill of the early morning air. Their response time to the sudden wakeup call and the fact that they were dressed, even if not in their armor likely meant that these were country folk. The rest of the recruits took noticeably longer to rouse themselves. By the time everyone had risen from their beds Gareth was feeling quite a bit of irritation. Were this an actual battle, nearly all of these soldiers would be dead. Raising himself, he shouted out his first words to his platoon. "I am Lieutenant Gareth, your trainer and your future commanding officer should you prove capable of serving with my unit. Unfortunately, for you I do not see a single soldier among you. No one has their weapon at their side. I see only three of you have actually bothered to don your helmets, and the lack of armor on all of you leads me to believe that you are more suited for work at Ebner Plains. Out of all fifty of you not one is near ready to join this army!"

As the recruits standing before their tent received the tongue lashing the Lieutenant was giving most found themselves straightening themselves and listening to the Lieutenant as he berated their total lack of readiness. A few, though were eyeing Gareth with confusion and distaste, not only was he clearly their junior in age, but he legitimately seemed to think that he was in charge. One particular recruit, a lad with wild red hair, and a patchy red beard eyed Gareth with disdain. As Gareth wound down his opening statement and began to dismiss the recruits for their first group exercise, promising if they failed to perform well they would miss breakfast entirely, the lad stepped forward instantly drawing everyone's attention.

"You expect us to believe that a, what, sixteen-year-old is qualified to lead a platoon?" The lad questioned getting a few murmurs of agreement from the crowd. Walking towards Gareth he continued, "You're not our commanding officer, I bet you're not even a soldier."

Gareth turned to face the approaching recruit who was arrogantly making his way forward. By the swagger and confidence he displayed, this recruit could be crucial in making this platoon an effective force or judging by his current demeanor, key in tearing it down before it even got started. Red eyes narrowed Gareth leveled his best glare at the impudent recruit causing the teen to falter a bit. "Your name, recruit." Gareth growled out further intimidating the man before him.

The recruit shook his nerves away and addressed this clear pretender. "I am Ranaul Allan, and if you expect any of us to follow some child into battle you must think us all idiots." Ranaul declared gesturing to his fellow recruits, some of which were nodding in agreement, but others were keeping their heads down refusing to acknowledge what was happening. "Tell you what short stuff, why don't you get out of here before we call the watch and get you put in the brig, and in the meantime, I'll take over until a real leader gets here." Patting Gareth on the shoulder patronizingly the elder teen turned to move away only to find his face in the dirt and his arm twisted painfully behind his back, with a steel-clad knee digging into his back painfully.

"This is **my** platoon. I am the commanding officer here not you, nor anyone else. You think you have what it takes to lead a force into battle? You're nothing but some kid from the country, sure you've had to kill a few pigs and heads of cattle, but you've likely never killed men and women after your life, have you? Well I have, and let me tell you it takes a toll on you. You honestly think that a man who has never killed anyone in their life is going to lead a military force whose primary purpose is to kill those that threaten Nohr. Don't make me laugh."

Ranaul struggled to regain his feet but further pressure on his arm and his back kept him pinned to the ground. Gareth continued on, his voice raised so that all his recruits could hear, who were paying close attention. All doubts as to this boy's authority were quickly vanishing. "You honestly think Ranaul that you can help these men and women through the nightmares that will come when, not if, they kill? I highly doubt it. You'd be too haunted by your own guilt to help anyone through their confusion and pain, but let us ignore this crucial facet of leadership and focus on something a bit more mundane. Combat. You don't have the experience or the training to lead anyone into even the simplest of battles. When the enemy strikes and you see your friends and comrades dead, and you know it is because of the decisions that you made, what will you do then? Will you rally your soldiers or flee like the disgrace you are? There is no such thing as a perfect battle or a perfect plan, people will die. It is up to the commanding officer to be ready to minimize losses and get the job done, and from what I see, you don't have what it takes to do any of that."

Gareth rose to his feet and turned his attention to the rest of his recruits. "Now I believe we were about to take a lap around camp. Commander Jarred, I want you to lead these recruits on their lap. Any that fail to meet the expectations you've set will be forced to complete two more laps before grabbing breakfast… provided there is any left by the time they are finished. By eight o'clock I want everyone armed and armored at the southern practice field. For every recruit late, you all will run a lap around the practice field. Commander Jarred you may-" Gareth was cut off as he felt something strike the back of his helmet. Silence reigned as everyone stared in shock at what happened. Removing his helmet Gareth saw saliva on the steel surface, turning his sharp eyes Gareth saw Ranaul back on his feet with fire in his eyes.

Rage at the utter disrespect filled Gareth. Drawing _Caelus_ , Gareth built a small charge around the blade causing small sparks of lightning to dance along the blade's edge. With a quick slash Gareth released the lightning in a speedy bolt that struck Ranaul leaving the upstart a quivering mass of limbs as his bodily control was lost to the lightning coursing through his veins. Striding towards the temporarily paralyzed recruit, Gareth looked down on the man with undisguised anger and disgust in his eyes. "Were I like most of those I grew up with you could expect your life to end here and now. The disrespect you have shown me is such that it is within my right to challenge you to a duel in which you would die." At this Gareth let the lightning dancing along the blade take the form of a golden lance pointed at the fallen Ranaul.

With his red eyes set in a glare and his green hair in a mess leaving his pointed ears partially visible, the young Lieutenant no longer looked silly or ill prepared, rather he looked like a dragon in human flesh. Silence still held the field as the recruits and Gareth's commanders stood watching awaiting the result of what might be the death of their comrade. Gathering himself Gareth commanded the lightning to again retreat to the blade before sheathing the dagger. "Be grateful Ranaul that I do not want to start off my military career killing my own recruit. If I was like others in my position, know you would be dead at my feet. Instead, I give you two choices: leave this army in disgrace knowing that your own pride and stupidity has denied you a career serving your home, or you can pull your head out of your rear and work your way to become a soldier of Nohr. Now what will it be?"

His body still twitching from the shock Ranaul was unable to stand but he turned his head toward this frightening boy and weakly spoke, "Soldier."

Gareth nodded. "Very well. Commander Rordan Cathair!"

Snapping to action the red-haired archer made his way to Gareth with a newfound respect and fear for his Lieutenant. "Yes sir?!"

"Ranaul wishes to continue his career as a soldier, but his actions today have shown that he is not yet worthy of the equipment he received. You are to take his armor, his weapons, his tent, and all of his possessions except the clothes on his back. He will have to demonstrate to you and me that he is in fact worthy of the respect afforded to a Nohrian recruit. Until that time, he is to sleep under the stars, and is not to receive any assistance from anyone until he has redeemed himself. Anyone giving assistance to this man will face even harsher consequences. In the meantime, he will be completing every exercise, every maneuver, every task as he is, no armor or weapons are to be afforded to him until he has demonstrated that he is in fact deserving of the title, soldier."

"Understood Lieutenant." Saluting, Rordan immediately made his way to Ranaul's tent and drafting two recruits to aid him in carting away the recruit's possessions he made off with the gear.

"Commander Jarred, you may begin."

At this, the pale blue mustached commander saluted Gareth before gathering up the recruits to lead them on their first lap. "Get up and shake it off you bumpkins or you will be running all day long…" he trailed off as they moved to the edge of camp.

Gareth gave one final look at Ranaul who was stumbling away as he had only started to recover before turning to confer with his commanders as to how they would proceed with the days training.

\- 8:00 A.M. Southern Training Field-

Arriving at the training field the recruits found their commanders and Gareth waiting. Nervously, the recruits checked among themselves to see if they had all made it on time. Ranual managed to be among them. Unfortunately, there were eight others missing. It was apparent that they had decided to try and grab a quick bite despite the time crunch. Tired and hungry the recruits let out a couple of curses at their fellow recruits for putting themselves ahead of everyone else. The grumbling quickly ceased as Gareth stepped forward. "I see that most of you took my threat seriously, and have made it on time. Unfortunately, not all have done so, thus laps are in order. I count eight recruits missing so that means eight laps around the field for all." At this more grumbling started, but quickly ceased at Gareth's pointed stare. "I see that some find this to be an unfair situation, well let me tell you this. An effective army is not made up of individuals, but rather of teams working together in unison. If you cannot work together during training then you are guaranteed to fail when you enter the battlefield. You need to work together as a team if you are to succeed."

"While we wait for your comrades, let me introduce you to one of your squad commanders. You already know Commander Jarred Errol, he will be in charge of getting you recruits into shape so that you are able to keep up with the duties that are expected of a soldier of Nohr." Gareth intoned gesturing to the blue mustached commander who gave the group of recruits a disappointed look, having been decidedly unimpressed at their lack of endurance. "Commander, do you want to say a few words before I have. the others introduce themselves?" Gareth asked.

Jarred scanned the group and seethed "I will not tolerate any lack of effort; I will not expect you to do anything that I have not or will not do myself; and I will not tolerate repeated mistakes. If you are going to be a dolt, prepare to be a very strong dolt." Glancing at Gareth he stepped back.

Gareth gestured to the next commander to step forward to let them introduce themselves to the future platoon.

Rordan stepped forward, his red hair blowing lightly in the wind as he observed the pool of candidates before him. With one hand holding his unstrung bow he placed the other close to the quiver of arrows sitting at his right hip balanced by the two daggers sheathed on his other hip. Across his back, another quiver rested with the feathered shafts peaking over his brigandine clad form. All in all, he looked every inch the professional archer, a fact furthered by the cool and observant look on his face as he took in the recruits. "I am Commander Rordan Cathair, and I will be leading this platoon's archers. I expect most of you have some experience with the bow, but we shall see if any of you actually have enough talent to join the long arm of the unit. Out of everyone except the Lieutenant, we archers are the ones with the ability to strike at range eliminating threats before they become a problem. Note that archers in this unit will not be sitting at the rear launching volleys, rather you are expected to be able to move with the bulk of the unit and strike whenever and wherever is most advantageous. This will not be an easy assignment, but it is vital, I look forward to seeing if any here have what it takes to meet our standards." With that Rordan stepped back, his calm and challenging speech intimidating and inspiring the prospective recruits.

Alicia stepped forward next, her heater shield on her back and her hand resting with familiarity on her arming sword at her side. Her brown eyes held a fierce and determined look contrasting with her fellow senior commander's calm observant look. Oddly enough she chose to forgo plate, or even partial plate armor like her lieutenant, and instead wore a leather cuirass over a shirt of mail. With fire in her eyes she addressed her recruits looking for the confidence that she often saw in effective fighters. "I am Commander Alicia Evita, it is my job to find the best warriors among you and train you to be lethal fighters capable of moving swiftly and finishing off your opponents in seconds. Those of you who show the mentality we are looking for will be the teeth of this unit, you will be swift and you will be deadly, we shall see if there are any who can handle this assignment." Stepping back Alicia saw a few recruits who were challenged and by the fierceness in their eyes they might actually have what it takes to become effective soldiers.

The blue bearded commander stepped forth carrying a massive kite shield. Letting the shield rest point first on the ground Darren addressed the recruits. "I am Commander Darren Errol, it is my task to teach you recruits the basic tactics used in the Nohrian infantry. You will be learning how to quickly and reliably execute the orders that are given. All too often, military forces are unable to adjust and adapt to changing circumstances on the battlefield, but not this force." Immediately the recruits felt a chill down their spine at the grave words of the commander, whose voice rung with past experience. The wry grin on his face as he returned to his brother did nothing to ease their worries.

Finally, Karen approached the recruits. Her black hair and proud, almost noble, bearing demanding the attention of those assembled. "My name is Karen Verana, I am in charge of putting together a scouting and raiding force in the future should we obtain the horses we need, but until such a time, I will be assisting the others in teaching and training your miserable hides to make sure you actually live through the first five minutes of combat." Short and to the point the, enigmatic Karen quickly stepped back alongside her fellow commanders allowing Gareth to address the recruits once more.

"Today your skills will be evaluated allowing myself and my commanders to see where you might be most valuable. Your gender will not be a factor, nor will your background. Outside of our archers, what we are looking for most is the mentality best suited for the various positions available. Now it seems that our latecomers have finally arrived. You'd best get started on your laps if you want to be done in time for lunch."

At this the fifty men and women quickly stumbled into a jog, much slower than earlier due to their tiredness and the additional weight of their armor. Five laps in and the latecomers ended up vomiting their quick breakfast that they snagged bringing satisfied looks from the other recruits. Upon completing their laps, the recruits made their way back to the center of the training field with tiredness clear in their limbs. Even the country folk were dragging their heels. After a short break for water, Rordan began to test the platoon's prospective archers. The number of recruits eager to join the archers was rather sizable, about a third of the prospective soldiers. With such a large number of recruits absent Darren decided to hold off on his lecture and demonstration of the basic tactics used by the army's infantry and instead began to demonstrate the correct method to hold one's shield and strike with the spear.

After Darren's demonstration Gareth had the recruits not working with Rordan split into pairs and begin to do some basic sparring with the practice blades and spears. Walking through the groups, Gareth and his commanders began to correct individual's techniques and critique various recruits' performance. Though on the other side of the field Gareth heard Jarred give one particular recruit a thorough tongue lashing.

"Spittle! I thought the Lieutenant was clear in regards to your situation! You are forbidden to use all the equipment befitting a soldier until such a time you have proven yourself, and since it has not even been two hours, I don't think you've made much progress! Now return that practice blade and get back to work!"

"But Commander Jared how can you expect me to fight and participate without any equipment?" Ranaul respectfully defended, cautious of doing anything to aggravate the commanders and get himself kicked out of the army.

"I expect you to both follow orders and to adapt. You think there won't come a time where you lose your weapon in combat? You need to be able to overcome this disadvantage, be it hand to hand, stealing your opponent's weapon, or using what is available. Need I demonstrate?" Jarred growled out only to be met with negatives from both Ranaul and his sparring partner.

Gareth moved so that he could see the fight between the Ranaul and his partner, a large broad-shouldered man who readied his shield and practice spear eager to end the fight quickly. Judging by the cautious manner Ranaul moved he must have taken several hits from the weapon already. Ranaul circled his opponent for a bit before making a move. Rushing forward he sidestepped the expected thrust and grabbed the spears shaft attempting to wrench the weapon away. His opponent kept his grip and let himself be dragged closer allowing him to bash Ranaul with his shield sending the arrogant recruit to the ground. Dazed Ranaul got to his knees and with anger in his eyes he launched himself at his opponent's knees. Knocking his opponent over, Ranaul tried to pin the larger man, but Ranaul quickly found himself being out muscled and soon enough found himself pinned to the dirt with his opponents spear at his throat.

Gareth turned away pleased at Ranaul's attempt during the fight. Though he lost, the boy refused to give up and adapted surprisingly well. Turning back to the other recruits, he spotted another promising pair of recruits for Alicia's force. The first, an unusually aggressive purple haired girl who was driving her opponent back with powerful attacks with her practice blade, forcing her opponent back her attacks as intimidating visage giving her a great edge. A few feet away a white-haired boy was expertly fending off all the strikes his opponent was making with the slightest adjustments of his shield nd several deft movements of his spear. Watching both fights Gareth saw the purple haired lass knock her partner over and place her blade at his neck ending the fight. The white-haired boy had disarmed his opponent with a well-placed jab at his opponent's elbow and was in the process of getting past his shield. Seconds later his fight was over as well. Making his way to the recruits Gareth found that their names were Lydia and Joel respectively.

"Lydia, Joel, the skills you displayed are exactly what we are looking for in our offensive soldiers. Lydia, you are unusually aggressive in combat for a woman, but you use that fierceness to your advantage. You intimidated your opponent allowing you a quick victor, but you over extend yourself too much. You are leaving yourself vulnerable to counter attacks. Had your opponent thought clearly he could have held his ground and ended the fight well before you got into an advantageous position." Lydia nodded accepting the critique as well as the praise. "Joel your spear work is exceptional for one of your experience, but you had several opportunities to end the fight quickly but you persisted in showing off and disarming your opponent. In combat always finish the fight quickly, otherwise you are just giving your opponent, or their comrades, more time to kill you." Joel took the critique hard and let his eyes drift downward. "Tomorrow you are to report to Commander Alicia where you'll be evaluated to see if we can train you to be one of our offensive soldiers."

"Thank you, sir." Lydia and Joel's countenance brightened. Saluting their Lieutenant, they moved off while trying to hide the smiles on their faces. Gareth returned to his observations. As the morning hours passed Gareth and his commanders continued to observe the group, integrating the recruits filing in from the archery grounds. They critiqued and occasionally demonstrated some moves and techniques to the recruits. Soon enough the sun had risen high in the sky and Gareth dismissed the recruits to lunch with directions to return at noon for further training.

Taking his lunch with his commanders, the group discussed the recruits and their performance. Of the seventeen potential archers ten had been dismissed as their skills were not quite up to Rordan's strict standards. Of the seven left he only needed five for the unit's archer contingent. Knowing this Karen requested a chance to test Rorand's candidates' horsemanship and tracking skills. Rordan though not happy about losing time with his archers agreed to the arrangement as long as she left him some of the candidates to continue training and testing.

Finishing off his pork sandwich, Gareth stood and announced the plan for the afternoon's training. "Darren once our recruits return I want you to start instructing them on basic infantry tactics, particularly the shield wall. After seeing Lieutenant Edmund's attempts, it seems that tactic has not been well taught. If this group is to survive they will need to learn to form a shield wall quickly."

"I take it then that you have some tactics in mind involving shield walls?" Karen questioned, her eyes challenging, still not completely sure about Gareth.

"Indeed, I'll tell you all more about it later, but for now we need to see exactly how they perform. Also, I want every recruit to take part in this, including the archers." At Rordan's raised eyebrow Gareth continued. "Though the archers will not likely need to be part of the shield wall, I want them to know how, after all battlefields rarely turn out how we expect." The group nodded solemnly in agreement.

Finishing their lunch, Gareth and the Commanders returned to the training field to find several of the recruits already present in an effort to avoid further laps. Gareth judged by the shadows that the rest of the recruits had about five minutes to make it back before they earned the platoon more laps. As the minutes ticked by the recruits began to wander back to the field. Before the shadow turned, all the recruits had made it back. Satisfied, Gareth directed the recruits' attention towards Jarred who began to demonstrate and explain the importance of the shield wall.

"Now a solid shield wall is highly effective at defending not only yourself but your comrades from most attacks. If you overlay your shields right you will form a highly effective defense that can withstand volleys of arrows, charges of infantry, and should your courage hold you can even break cavalry charges. Outside of sorcerers and traps, the shield walls greatest weakness is actually the men and women who form the wall. Should you give into fear and break the wall you will have doomed yourself and your comrades. The enemy will exploit that break and make short work of all of you. It is imperative that you do not break ranks!"

For the rest of the day Gareth had the recruits practice moving as a unit and forming a shield wall as ordered. There were so many gaps that Gareth had taken to thrusting a practice blade through the gaps earning many grunts of pain from the recruits. By the end of the recruits had at least grasped the idea of an effective shield wall, a shame that it took them four hours to finally get it right. With the sun setting Gareth let out a frustrated huff looking at the recruits. "Frankly I am disappointed with you. This is the most basic of the maneuvers we will be learning, if you cannot form an effective shield wall faster, then I guarantee that you will not last in the upcoming battles. We will run shield wall drills every day until you can make a shield wall in your sleep. It is almost time for dinner, so get yourselves cleaned up as you are representing not only me but the platoon as a whole. We will have plenty of work to do tomorrow." The recruits' spirits lifted at the thought of dinner so near, but those closest to Gareth were not liking that gleam in his eye.

"But before you go to dinner, you will run a lap around camp." At this news the recruits groaned, they had been working all day in the sun training in their armor, and now they had to run another lap around camp! "Commander Jarred they seem to have more energy than I first thought, what would you suggest?"

Turning their wide tired eyes from their Lieutenant to their least favorite Commander the recruits waited with baited breath. Jarred looked over the recruits gauging their tiredness and exhaustion before turning to his Lieutenant. "I'd say a lap carrying a stone of my choosing sir."

Gareth nodded in agreement, not wanting to overtax the recruits. "Very well. You have your orders, dismissed!" With the recruits tiredly picking up rocks and starting their laps around the camp, Gareth turned to his commanders and told them to grab some supper and meet him back at his quarters in two hours to review some tactics that he wanted to implement. Nodding the officers dispersed and made their way back to the fort.

Walking back to the fort, Gareth let his shoulders sag a bit under the weight of his armor and the day's events. Reaching the fortress gates Gareth straightened himself and made his way quickly to the mess hall where he grabbed some food. Upon finishing his meal Gareth returned to his chamber and upon removing his armor he brought out the violin Elise gave him. Tuning the instrument, Gareth gripped the bow and began to play pouring his frustrations, fears, and joy into the music. Losing himself in the music Gareth played for hours, only stopping at the knock on his door. Setting his violin back in his case, Gareth stretched, loosening his muscles and joints as he made his way towards the door. Opening the door, he found his commanders waiting with curious and awed looks on their faces.

Inviting them inside Gareth set the bow in the case and latched it shut before turning his attention fully to the situation at hand. "Before we start our meeting I'd like to applaud all of your efforts today. You did exactly as I asked and handled yourselves well." Gareth's words were met with nods of gratitude as the five commanders put aside the beautiful music they heard and turned their attention to more important matters. "With that said let us get started discussing tactics. All of you are experienced soldiers, in some ways you've seen and done more than I, but as you've never been in positions of command you've not yet learned how to read a battlefield and adapt your tactics accordingly. As you know the best plan in the world is worthless if the soldiers are incapable of pulling it off. As such we need to keep training and drilling the soldiers in basic formations if they are going to be able to execute the tactics I have in mind."

Karen jumped on this train of thought. "So how exactly do you plan on using the shield wall in your tactics? It's a solid maneuver but it is not exactly a new idea."

"Correct you are Karen. Shield walls are going to be the primary starting formation our platoon will take should the terrain permit it, but instead of a square line I prefer to use wedge formations, allowing us to out further pressure on the enemy and break through their own defensive lines quickly. Furthermore, the wings of the wedge will have an easier time of flanking the enemy allowing us to defeat our foes far faster with fewer casualties amongst our forces. But before the recruits can attempt a wedge shield wall I need them to master a basic one first."

Rordan nodded thoughtfully at the Lieutenant's logic. "It makes sense but where would you have our archers in this wedge formation?"

"Ideally they would be in the wings allowing them to quickly dart out of the formation and take shots at the incoming enemy." Seeing some worry in Rordan's eyes Gareth continued. "In the coming weeks, once we start to find the best role for each recruit we will start assigning partners for each soldier. For example, in situations where an archer might have to step out of formation to pick off some enemy combatants, he or she will have a predetermined soldier who will provide cover and protection with their shield." Rordan relaxed at this and leaned back in his chair, comforted that his archers won't be sacrificed for a few enemy deaths. "If we can get the recruits coordinated and responsive enough then I would like to implement what I call the maw tactic."

The commanders looked at one another perplexed and a bit skeptical. Though Gareth had proven he was tough enough to command the recruits respect and fear, his tactical abilities were still an unknown. Seeing the looks between his commanders Gareth explained. "The maw tactic is a coordinated splitting of our formation. In combat between two equivalent forces massed charges are made, so that inevitably there is more pressure on a particular part of the line. As you know the goal in most battles is to break the enemies defensive line and wreak havoc on the interior of the formation, but the maw tactic purposefully splits the whole formation along a particular point allowing the enemy to flood in. But the interior lines are ready for the enemy. This tactic effectively allows the enemy to flank itself."

Nodding thoughtfully the commanders thought of the risks and rewards of such a tactic. Again, Karen spoke eager to point out the flaws of the tactic. "Such a tactic would require an extreme amount of precision and coordination. You can't expect recruits to be able to enact such a tactic with any kind of success. Furthermore, it's a horrible idea to let an enemy pierce your own line, doing so is just asking for death."

Gareth let Karen speak, knowing that he had not yet earned her trust. When she finished Gareth reached for one of his books and turned to a specific after-action passage before handing it to the black-haired woman. "I think you'll find that such tactics have been highly effective in the past. Yes, it requires an enormous amount of discipline and trust, but it can easily turn the tide of a battle. It will take months of practice before they are ready to implement such a maneuver, but as they are fresh recruits it will be easier for them to learn to adapt to such commands."

"By commands, I assume that you have other tactics in mind that will call for precise timing and a radical change in tactics mid fight?" Darren queried intrigued by the possibilities of such a flexible platoon. Gareth nodded.

"I'll detail the tactics later, but for now let's go over various battle situations and tell me how you respond. I'll make you tacticians yet."

-Two Weeks Later-

Standing before Captain Meinard's office Gareth found himself curious as to why the Captain summoned him. Was it because he was disappointed, as he himself was, by his soldiers' inability to truly function together as a unit? Was Edmund trying to interfere with his platoon? Had something happened to Elise without himself and Camilla to keep her safe? Shaking these thoughts from his head Gareth opened the door and found the Captain seated at his desk with a young black-haired boy dressed in the dark grey standard riding gear of Nohr's mounted healers.

"Ah Lieutenant Gareth, I've been expecting you. I'd like you to meet your healer, Caleb Braun."

Rising to his feet Caleb stood before his commanding officer and was struck by how young he was, the boy was no older than himself.

Caleb's confusion and doubt were clear on his face causing Gareth's gaze to sharpen at the young healer's silent judgment. "Caleb, you are to make your way to the southern practice fields at the military camp and tell Commander Alicia Evita that she and Commander Rordan Cathair are to start working on their moving shield drills, of which you will be taking part."

"Are you wanting me to train on the field Lieutenant? I mean, most healers typically work well toward the rear of the fighting." Caleb questioned not expecting to take part in any military exercises, let alone any on his first day.

"Was I not clear Caleb?" Gareth questioned, all too calmly. Caleb opened his mouth to argue only to be overridden by the Lieutenant. "Unless your mind is as drab as your clothes you should remember this, you are now a part of the army and that means following orders, and being willing to go out into the field and save the lives of your fellow Nohrians. In combat there is not always time to transport the injured back to safety, if they are to live the healer needs to be on hand not sitting at the back of the field preparing to help."

Caleb wilted under Gareth's words. Not expecting the young officer to have thought of how to best use his healers, the dark-haired lad simply nodded and exited the chamber resolving to find out more about this officer.

"I see that you've gotten a handle at establishing your command even amongst raw recruits." Meinard observed. "So, tell me Gareth your thoughts on you unit."

Gareth took the empty seat before the captain's desk, moving his sword so he could sit. "Unfortunately, they are not performing as I had hoped." The young lieutenant admitted.

"They are fresh recruits you cannot expect farmers and traders to become expert soldiers overnight." Meinard cautioned.

"I know that Captain. I have Commander Jared working the recruits hard to get them into shape as fast as possible, though their skills are improving every day I am having difficulty getting them to work together as a whole unit. Their ability to work together in formation is atrocious and whenever I try and get them to change formation it is a mess." Running his hands through his green hair, Gareth's stress was rather visible.

"Don't fret too much, it is always difficult getting recruits to work effectively in formation. The most I can say is to continue your practices and drills, eventually their reactions should become automatic. Though I'd say that some of your more extreme and unconventional plans have hindered your soldiers."

Looking a bit abashed Gareth attempted to defend himself. "I wanted to see how they react to an unexpected assault. I didn't expect them to panic at the sight of a wyvern."

"Well, from the mess that resulted I'd say that they did more than panic as did quite a few of the rest of our troops, in the future Lieutenant Gareth if you're going to test your troops response to unexpected assaults find another way or clear it through me, I do not want to deal with the aftermath of another incident like this." Meinard declared. His voice firm and brooking no argument. Gareth nodded in agreement, not willing to inconvenience his Captain. "If you want to speed up their training I can try and arrange some drills with my own personal platoon, maybe that will inspire them to greater success."

"Sir, I appreciate the offer, but I was thinking that a few mock battles with another platoon might spur them on." When the captain didn't interrupt Gareth carried on. "I would challenge another Lieutenant's platoon to a round of three skirmishes over the next two months. With a few weeks between each challenge to improve their abilities such a contest would give my men not only a measuring stick to compare their talents towards, but also give them some additional incentive to improve."

Meinard nodded thoughtfully. "Such large scale mock battles can be highly effective at demonstrating and testing new tactics, and are most certainly a good training tool, but typically only highly trained units are allowed to do so." Gareth nodded, a disappointed look settling over his face. "That said if you were to challenge Lieutenant Edmund, I might allow such a competition to take place. This way I can accurately gauge his improvement while your own soldiers are inspired to success." Hearing this Gareth's heart fell. He was not looking forward to interacting with Edmund and engaging in more power games, which the young Wulfrond was sure to try and pull. The noble was sure to bring his spite, and since he had something to prove, this would not be a simple competition. Still this opportunity could accelerate the platoon's training by several weeks if not months. Thanking the captain for his advice and permission Gareth rose and exited the chamber determined to find Edmund and get the challenge sorted as soon as possible.

Walking towards the fortress's southern practice field Gareth found Edmund supervising his own platoon. Sighing to himself Gareth walked towards his old rival and readied himself for a renewing of hostilities. "Lieutenant Edmund, I have a proposition for you."

The dark-haired noble turned and by the curl of his lip was not happy at what he saw. "Ah if it isn't Gareth the orphan. What brings you to my neck of the woods? Surely you haven't come to beg my help in getting your rag tag forces into shape."

Gritting his teeth at the noble's voice Gareth continued. "Actually, I've come to challenge you and your platoon to a series of mock battles."

Interested and curious, the noble turned his attention towards the younger Lieutenant. "Neither of our units are experienced enough to conduct such an exercise... particularly yours." He sneered.

"I've received permission from the Captain, he specifically wanted our units to compete. He said it would give him an opportunity to see if you've improved." Gareth watched with some satisfaction as Edmund's smug demeanor faltered a bit at news that the Captain planned on watching.

"I will be sure to impress the Captain, though I'm worried if your poorly trained recruits will be able to even hold out long enough for me to demonstrate my tactical brilliance." Edmund spat spotting the judgmental look in Gareth's eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not, although I'm not too afraid, your tactics are rather predictable."

"In that case why don't we make things more interesting?" Edmund offered.

"Alright, best of three matches. The loser takes on the winner's evening duties for a week: cooking, latrine duty, and even upkeep of the other platoon's gear."

"Oh, please Gareth, that is but a start as it doesn't really affect either of us now, does it? I was thinking of something extra and a bit more interesting." With a gleam in his eye, the dark haired noble elaborated. "If you win I will provide your platoon with three trained war horses." Frowning at the generosity of his fellow Lieutenant, Gareth had a bad feeling as to what Edmund would want in compensation for three expensive war horses. "When I win though, I want you to show me how to make those explosive stones that I hear Iago has been experimenting with."

Eyes narrowed, Gareth considered his options. The fact that Edmund knew of the explosive stones resulting from the failed attempts at creating _Caelus_ was worrying. Yet three expensive war horses could vastly improve his platoon's ability to flank enemies and allow the scouts to actually have a larger role in battles. With his decision made Gareth agreed. "Very well, but instead of three war horses I want four healthy war horses, with one of them being a Mataran Destrier."

Edmund scoffed at this. "You know as well as I that Mataran horses are extremely hard to get, and a Mataran Destrier could easily cost a soldier several years wages. I'll agree to the four horses though, and to show you my generosity I'll even have one of them be a Destrier from my family's own herd. Not that I expect you'll ever see them, but I expect a dozen of the stones in hand before your crafting demonstration"

After thinking of the implications and the effort required, Gareth answered "Fair enough, but first let's set the rules for the competition. Victory is decided either by eliminating all opposing forces, or by the capture of the enemy unit's banner. The first battle will take place tomorrow, the second in two weeks, and the final a month after the second. We are only allowed to personally take part in one of the three fights, the rest being fought by our commanders and soldiers without any of our input."

"So, the Captain can see that the strength of the entire unit not just ourselves…very well, I agree. I look forward to learning your secret Gareth." With that Edmund turned away from Gareth and stepped out into the practice field with a confident and determined air about him. Watching Edmund conduct and instruct his troops, Gareth felt a trickle of worry.

Gathering himself, Gareth left the fortress and made his way towards his own troops. Upon arriving he found his troops engaged in yet another formation drill. Sighing at the gaps in the shields and loose formation, his sense of unease increased. This was not going to be easy. Walking before the recruits Gareth was pleased to see that a few of the soldiers kept their attention focused on the Errol brothers who were split before and behind them as they lead the drill. Unfortunately, not everyone was so diligent. The end result was a quick collapse of the formation as several people stopped moving to look at their Lieutenant resulting in a collision with their fellow recruits. The collision quickly became a huge mess as bodies got turned around and confused. Seeing the failing formation Commander Darren stalked towards the recruits and began to stab and slice a few up with his practice sword and then form them up properly. Leaving a few with some bruises as a reminder of their poor performance, he berated the unit for their lack of focus. He finally turned to Gareth once he got the recruits into order at attention.

With his hands clasped behind his back, Gareth explained the upcoming competition, what they stood to receive and lose, and the rules. "I fully expect to see your best efforts out on the field tomorrow. You will be fighting not only for yourselves, but for the unit as a whole. You are a team, a platoon. Work together, listen to your commanders and you will have equipped yourselves with dignity and honor. For now, the rest of the day is yours to prepare. For those sick and injured, I recommend visiting our new healer Caleb Braun for treatment. The rest of you take stock of your armor. I expect every recruit to be ready as if Prince Xander himself were inspecting our unit. Your commanders will be along before day's end to explain our strategy for tomorrow's opening round. Remember your training and work together and you might survive. Dismissed." Walking off the field Gareth heard the crowd of recruits murmuring nervously. Before he could exit the field to begin drafting the plans for tomorrow he found Caleb fast approaching with a rather upset expression on his face.

"Sir you cannot expect all of these soldiers to take part in this competition!" At Gareth's arched eyebrow, the healer hurried to explain. "I've been here only for a few hours, but already I can tell that several of your soldiers are fighting off exhaustion, judging from the way that some are walking I'd say that most are covered in bruises, and one soldier in particular is suffering from illness."

"Caleb, I understand and applaud your concern for these recruits, but they need to learn to operate and fight through aches and pains, the battlefield is rarely a place where one is prepared. Do what you can for as many as possible, work with Zella, she's been functioning as the platoon's healer. She has training as an apothecary, so she should be a good assistant if you can convince her. As for the ill recruit, do what you can. If it is who I think it is, you might face some challenges getting him to accept help. Do what you can Caleb, but don't forget to rest. After all, you will be on the field as well." Hearing the dismissal, the healer walked away fuming at the challenges before him.

-Day of the First Challenge-

Standing before the fort's northern practice field with his platoon behind him, Gareth let out a tense breath before he signaled to Commander Jared to unfurl the platoon's banner. As the platoon had yet to prove themselves, Gareth refused to allow a personal company banner, instead the company flew a basic light gray banner. With Commander Jared carrying the platoon's flag, some of Gareth's worries were eased knowing that his bannerman at least wouldn't flee the field in terror. With the plain gray banner raised, Gareth led his platoon out onto the field in a basic square formation. Marching onto the field Gareth found Captain Meinard already present alongside Edmund, with his platoon waiting eagerly. Their flag, a rampant gold wolf on a field of black, waving proudly in the wind. Halting his platoon Gareth walked forward alone to meet Edmund and the Captain.

"Lieutenant Gareth," Edmund hailed. "I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show, but I guess it must take a long time to get your green soldiers into even a basic formation. Not that I'd expect those cowardly commanders of yours to be of much help." Glowering at the Wulfrond noble Gareth ignored the jab and presented himself to his Captain.

"Captain Meinard, my recruits are ready to demonstrate their skills in competition with Lieutenant Edmund's own platoon. We may begin at your command."

"Lieutenants, you may have a few words with your platoons before we begin. I expect to see the results of both your efforts in these challenges. Remember Lieutenant Edmund, though your forces have had months more training, this challenge is to examine how well you have developed in your tactics. I want to see more than brute force tactics, any idiot can charge the enemy, but you need to rely on more than just the combat ability of your troops."

With a pained expression on his face Edmund nodded before making his way to his platoon. Masking his nerves, Gareth turned to his platoon with a calm and collected face. "Today you face a more trained and experienced force. Your only chance is to work together and listen to your commanders. Hold your ground do not flee or you are consigning not only yourself to defeat but your fellow recruits. Any who break and flee will face consequences. Treat this as a real battle, for I will deal with those who flee in an appropriate manner. Commanders Rorand and Alicia lead these recruits well." With one final appraising look upon his nervous and undertrained force Gareth saw apprehension on many faces, fear on several, and a few actually looked excited for this clash. Turning from his platoon Gareth stepped off the field to observe alongside the Captain, and his fellow lieutenant, who had also decided to not take part in today's competition.

Standing there with a light wind blowing across the field, Gareth could feel the tension in the air. Edmund's platoon stood proud and confident while his own shuffled nervously. The practice battle began at the Captain's signal. Immediately Edmund's Commanders began to shout orders at their soldiers. Before his very eyes Edmund's platoon shifted as most of the soldiers began to amass on the right side of their formation, leaving only a handful of troops to secure the left side of their formation. At the sight of the crude formation Gareth felt his hope rise. Oblique orders could be devastating but with so few troops to secure their left flank they could be easily overwhelmed leaving themselves open to a flanking attack.

His own commanders shouted orders and began to advance their formation with their shields raised ready to defend. Alicia ordered an increased pace, eager to meet the enemy before they had too much time to straighten their formation and reinforce their left side. Rordan and his archers immediately set to work launching blunted arrows at the enemies weakened side. Arrows whizzed through the air most impacting on the enemies own raised shields or missing the soldiers entirely, though a few did connect causing the officiating officers to order the effected soldiers to flop onto the muddy ground as they were 'dead'.

Angered shouts and curses issued from Edmund's force as they took casualties first. Responding quickly, one of Edmund's commanders left the larger formation and joined the left side, raising her shield she reorganized the left line into a decent shield wall as they let Gareth's platoon close in. Keeping the shield wall raised they weathered the arrows until their formation was ready, at a shout, Edmund's platoon marched forth.

The two forces grew closer and closer until they finally clashed. With a loud clang shields met shields as the two forces began to push and stab at one another with their practice blades. Thrust met shield, and wood met wood as the blades clashed and cracked against one another. Arrows flew from the flanks as Rordan and his archers took advantage of their enemy's lack of archers to unleash arrows with impunity. Shouts and bellows sounded as the commanders encouraged and cursed at their men to push. Seconds passed as Gareth's shield wall held, until one recruit facing Edmund's strong right line, with terror and confusion clear on his face broke down and fled leaving a gap. Darren shouted and cursed at the coward but kept his attention forward as the enemy took advantage and began to exploit the weakened formation.

More force was directed towards the gap in the line and soon enough the line was broken. Retreating from the front Alicia attempted to rally the recruits, but only a few responded, as the recruits began to panic. Curses flying from his mouth, Jarred raised his shield and attempted to reform the line to resist the strong right flank. Catching on, his recruits attempted to join the line, but as they were reestablishing their shield wall they were hit by Edmund's heavy flank. "Hold the line boys! Don't retreat, protect the banner!" Roars of acknowledgement were heard, but ultimately proved useless as the sheer weight of bodies pushed back and again broke through the shield wall.

With half their troops either fleeing the field or 'dead' Alicia moved her force towards the banner, cutting through the enemy to reach her friend and ally. Slashing and stabbing her blade at the enemy Alicia finally reached Darren's force with only Lydia and Joel still with her the others having 'died' upon her charge. Dismay on her face she joined Darren's line and fought against the horde of enemies.

Across the field separated from her banner with only three recruits and nearly forty soldiers still between her and her allies Karen threw caution to the wind and led a charge on the enemies flank eager to make them pay. She slashed and bashed her way through their line getting closer to their banner, until she came face to face with one of Edmund's commanders, who then swiftly ended her attack and 'killed' her and her small force.

With so many of his own force lost, it was only a matter of time before they were overwhelmed. Rordan snatched up a fallen shield and joined Darren and Alicia in protecting the banner. Reaching the line, Rordan noticed that he wasn't the only one with a stolen shield. Ranaul, who had entered the competition with nothing but a crude handmade practice blade and a fierce desire to prove himself had taken the first chance he could and grabbed some gear from the enemy. Still they were being overwhelmed. Giving the signal to retreat, Darren tried to lead the remainder of their troops off the field, knowing that it was hopeless to fight on. Shields raised they began to retreat keeping in tight formation nearly overwhelmed by Edmund's forces whose formation had been thrown into disarray by Karen's attack and their own surety of victory. Backing away the small group of survivors soon found themselves surrounded by Edmund's forces. A recruit panicked and charged the enemy only for Ranaul to haul him back into formation. A moment passed as Edmund's forces awaited the surrender of Gareth's force, though some recruits looked towards the commanders with hopeful eyes, the commanders refused. And so, the battle began anew. Shields smashed into one another, but without their fellow soldiers the survivors were quickly overwhelmed and the banner was seized.

Shaking his head in irritation at the cowardice of some of his recruits Gareth ignored the prideful boasting of Edmund and considered his platoon. Though there were several very impressive individual achievements on the field, as a whole the platoon failed to maintain their cohesion under stress, this is not going to be easy. Sighing to himself he excused himself from the Captain and made his way towards his recruits. Time to raise the bar.

 **1**. Destriers and a Mataran Destrier. For those who don't know much about horses, a Destrier is the most highly prized war horse of medieval knights. They are always stallions that are raised from a foal that are specifically trained for war. A properly trained war horse is just as dangerous and in some cases more dangerous than the knight that is riding it. Prices are a bit hard to judge historically, but my preliminary research has led me to believe that a Destrier in today's currency would cost several years' worth of wages for a common man. A decade's worth by some accounts, so Destriers are not cheap by any means. Thus, a Mataran Destrier would be enormously expensive, as the Matarans are masters of the horse their breeding and training is without compare.

 **2**. Arming swords are the primary bladed swords of the high medieval age. They are sometimes known as knightly swords, they are one handed, typically about three feet long including the hilt. They are highly versatile and are one of the most common swords found in Nohr's army.

 **And thus, ends chapter eight. Would you believe that according to my original plan by this time we were supposed to be at the conclusion of this arc, but alas things change. I hope you were pleased about the battle scene, this one was a bit different as I typically like to write from a character's perspective, but I wanted to try and convey the chaotic feel of a battlefield. The noise, the chaos, the danger I hoped it made sense to you. Now no one actually died in this fight, if they got hit by a 'killing blow' they simply dropped their gear and laid down in the field of battle. The final count was Edmund lost about ten soldiers, while all of Gareth's were either killed or they fled the field. Next chapter will be the end of this training mini arc if I can manage it. Then onwards to the conclusion of this arc, but not this story. I still have quite a lot I need to tell before we make our way to the game's actual plot.**

 **Great thanks to my editor who helped add some more realism to this chapter's more militaristic moments.**

 **So please leave a review, a comment, let me know what you think of my story. Are things rushed? Do I explain enough? I encourage constructive critiques. Also let me know what you think is going to happen in the next chapter. Will Gareth win the bet with Edmund? Will he be forced to give up one of his most important secrets? I know, but the question is do you know?**


	9. Trying Leadership finale

**Welcome to chapter nine of** _ **Ivory Towers and Dark Courts**_ **. First of all, thank you for sticking with the story so far. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have in writing the eventful lives of Gareth and Eleanor.**

 **Special thanks to my reviewers: the ever loyal and consistent Antex-The Legendary Zoroark.**

 **Now this chapter will cover the last of the training mini arc before we continue onto the rest of this arc, yes there is more to this arc than just training. Would you believe that this chapter and the other two were originally planned to be one single chapter!? … Yeah that clearly did not happen. Anyway, let's see if Gareth will win his bet with Edmund, the tactics they use, and how Gareth's recruits and commanders have grown. With that said let's begin this chapter.**

-One day later-

As the sun peaked over the horizon most of the military camp stirred themselves awake to the sight of the Captain Meinard's newest platoon performing their morning run around the camp in full armor. Standing at the edge of the camp before a group of ten recruits Gareth was giving the young men and woman a tongue lashing for their cowardice the day before.

"-never before have I seen such reprehensible behavior. I've seen a lot of awful things in my short life, but never have I seen such cowardice. You let your own fears control you. Were yesterday a real fight not only would you have condemned your fellow soldiers to death, but you yourselves would have been executed for desertion. The army is no place for cowardice!"

"But sir what did you expect us to do? Stand and fight a hopeless battle, surely a soldier's life is better used where we might make a difference." A young woman spoke up, her voice soft and frail in the face of the Lieutenant's anger.

"So, you think your life is more important than his life do you Recruit Marren?" Gareth said pointing towards Ranaul who was standing next to him. "Or her life," Gesturing to one of the cooks that was tending a cook fire in preparation for breakfast. "You are training to become soldiers. You will be asked to do the impossible on occasion. How you respond is your choice and yours alone. Yesterday you ran like cowards leaving your comrades on the field without your shield to protect their flank. Were this a battle they would have all died not due to the enemy's superior tactics or training, but because you lot thought that your lives mattered more than theirs."

With fire in his eyes Gareth gestured behind once more to the cooks. "The army is not only about attacking the enemy; your job is to protect the people of Nohr. You stand between them and the blades of the enemy. When you run you are deciding that not only is your life more important than your comrades, but also worth more than the men, women, and children who are depending on you to keep them alive." By now the ten recruits' heads had lowered their gaze in shame as Gareth highlighted their failings. 

"There are consequences to every action. In battle the cost of your cowardice could very well lead to the deaths of innocent civilians, the deaths of your own comrades, and I guarantee that should anyone survive the battle, you will be killed as well. For now, the consequences are much lighter. You are to be stripped of your armor, weapons, and tents." Hearing this, the recruits raised their heads ready to argue, but the fierce look in the Lieutenant's red eyes warned them off from voicing any complaints.

"Ranaul, I expect you to take charge of these men and women. Though you have not yet redeemed yourself, you showed more courage and loyalty than most in the battle yesterday. These men and women are your responsibility. Teach them what it means to be a soldier and to be brave."

Startled at this sudden responsibility Ranaul hastily saluted, shocked and touched that the Lieutenant would trust him with this matter. "I will do my best to make you proud sir."

"I hope so. Now I believe that you have a run to complete." Saluting the recruits trudged away to begin their run with ill-concealed looks of distaste directed towards Ranaul.

With that situation handled Gareth turned to find his commanders. Walking through the camp Gareth's sharp ears picked up the sound of the various soldiers mocking his platoon's rough and ultimately pathetic performance the other day. Several mocked his soldiers, with more than a few commenting on his own lack of experience and youth. Ignoring their aspersions Gareth held himself tall and let their scorn and doubts spur him on.

Arriving at his platoon's practice field Gareth found his commanders discussing the day's training. Hearing the Lieutenant's armor, the five turned to find their leader walking over, looking irritated. "Good morning Lieutenant." Karen called out, with one hand clutching her bruised ribs from the previous day's fight.

"It's good to see you all up and ready for the day's training. Today, I won't be joining you. I need to have a conversation with a certain beast, and it might take some time. So, for the next few days I want you to drill these recruits in the basics like they have never been drilled before. The cowards from the battle are to have their equipment removed just like Ranaul. Furthermore, I have placed them under Ranaul's leadership. He might have the makings of a great squad leader. Rordan I want your archers to test the recruits' shield wall, test it and see how they hold up under fire. There is to be no individual practice for the recruits until they master the shield wall. Should they master it within the week I want to test how they react to changing formations."

Jared looked curiously at his commanding officer. In the short time he's know the young Lieutenant, he always took an active role in training the platoon, for him to pass off the duty was unlike him. "Sir, I have no intention of prying but where exactly will you be?"

Gareth turned his attention to the blue haired countryman and considered. "… I will be at the closest dragon vein for the foreseeable future getting into contact with Halriar so that I might get used to using his power." Gareth watched as his commanders' faces went slack with disbelief. "If you need me you should be able to find me in the fortress's main hall."

With a final look upon his commanders Gareth turned and made his way back to the fortress to begin contacting the First Dragon of Earth. Walking the path back to the fortress, Gareth prepared himself. Using dragon veins to create balls of fire or raise walls of rock was child's play for Gareth; creating weapons of lightning and thunder was difficult, but after learning from Boreaus, the Lightning Dragon, such feats were common for Gareth. To use dragon veins to control the land itself creating valleys, mountains of stone, rivers of fire, and even devastating hurricanes required a deeper power than what pooled at the tops of dragon veins.

Under the whispered guidance of who he now knew to be Boreaus, Gareth had learned to reach past the pool and connect with the full power of the dragon veins that resided under the earth. In doing so he realized what the dragon veins really were: the spirits of the First Dragons. With the power of the First Dragons in reach, it was possible to perform feats unseen since the Dragons themselves walked the earth, if one had either their permission… or the strength to take their power.

Arriving at the fortress's main hall Gareth heard the distinctive call of a dragon vein. Making his way into the hall Gareth ignored the looks from the officers eating their breakfast and marched straight towards the vein. As he approached the vein, the previously hidden pool of power began to make itself visible as an amber glow taking several of the officers lounging around by surprise. Taking _Caelus_ from its sheath Gareth took a breath and stepped into the vein ignoring the shouts of confusion and distress from the other officers.

Closing his eyes Gareth reached deep into the pool, letting the world fall away as he reached out past the power that had risen to the surface and diving deeper towards the core of power that flowed through the region. Here things got tricky, contacting the First Dragons could be extremely dangerous. Approaching creatures that had spent the last fifteen hundred years observing the world and the descendants of their champions was not without risk. When he had first contacted Gethin, young Gareth very nearly found himself dead, with only a timely intervention from Boreaus sparing the young boy from an early grave. Now though, Gareth was too far from Boreaus's own seat of power for him to be of any help, if Gareth was to accomplish this he would need to either convince Halriar to help or find the strength to take the power he needed, not a prospect that he was looking forward to.

Reaching the core of Halriar's power Gareth felt the great dragon's presence. Opening his eyes Gareth saw not the fortress hall, but rather a large hill hundreds of feet tall with rocky outcroppings dotting its side. Glancing around for Halriar Gareth saw nothing but an empty plain ringed by large stony mountains, the only thing of note was the large hill. Apprehensive Gareth approached the hill. Reaching the base of the hill he began to climb only to be stopped as the hill rumbled, " _So you're the boy whose blood calls to my own._ " An ancient voice stated, its tone deep and low, the very earth shaking in response.

Nervous Gareth spun around to find the voice only to see nothing, turning back to the hill a realization struck Gareth. "Indeed, I am great Dragon, I have come to petition you for access to your power."

" _And tell me young one why I should let you have any more of my power than I do any of the others who still carry my kin's blood?_ "

"Because I will use your power to protect your people." Gareth promised.

" _Help my people? How would you do this? I may not care all that much for the goings on of the mortal realm, but even I know that you are hardly in any position of power to protect or help my people. No, if you want to use my power you will have to take it._ " The dragon stated his tone firm and challenging.

Gareth swallowed nervously, to have to fight Halriar for his power was almost an impossible task, so he pressed on. "Please Halriar I could do a lot of good for the people of Nohr with your power."

" _Nohr? Why would I care about that cursed kingdom? Their first king killed me and decided to use my bones to build himself a fortress!_ " The dragon roared his anger causing even the distant mountains to shake. The hill shifted and shook as Halriar rose to face Gareth. He stood on four legs with a long thick muscled tail dragging behind him. Though he was wingless, the coiled muscles shifting beneath his thick bronze scales clearly showed why Halriar was considered the mightiest of the dragons. Lowering his head to Gareth's level he bared his teeth at the lad, each razor-sharp fang was taller than a full-grown man. Looking into the large fiery eyes Gareth felt dread pass over him.

Glaring at the green haired boy the mighty dragon spoke, each word resonating throughout the earth. " _I care not for Nohr. I care only for my people who I wronged in the past. I would sooner give aid to Gerel than I would trust a child of your cursed father. The wisdom he spouted and the promises he made lead us to where we are now boy! No if you want my power you will take it with your own strength not because of the blood that runs through your veins, but because you have the will to challenge me and win._ "

Gareth shifted nervously at this, but realizing that the dragon would accept no other offer he gathered himself. Stiffening his spine Gareth forced himself to look into the dragon's large fiery eyes with his own red orbs. Though fear and apprehension still warred within, he squashed his fears and reminded himself why he needed this power. "I accept." Halriar's toothy grin was the last Gareth saw as the fortress swam back into view.

Standing to his feet Gareth found himself surrounded by a large number of officers standing at a distance with curiosity and some fear clear on their faces. As the glow from the vein faded the officers quickly surrounded Gareth, questions coming from every direction were heard and Gareth was forced to answer a few before he finally was able to extract himself from the crowd. Outside the hall Gareth let himself rest against Halriar's bones. To take Halriar's power was an impossible task. Even the legendary Rayner needed the power of _Siegfried_ to overcome the great beast. Yet if he was to guarantee not only his platoon's victory, but establish himself within the army then he would need to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was someone to be taken seriously. It would be a struggle but as always, but he would do what's needed.

-Two Weeks Later-

With his platoon at his back, Gareth lead his recruits towards the southern training field for their second confrontation with Edmund's more experienced platoon. Though they had lost last time Gareth couldn't be more pleased with the result. As he had hoped, their bitter defeat had lit a fire within the recruits encouraging them to work harder, apply the lessons they were taught, and most importantly to work together. Their formations were tighter, and some rather intense testing had shown that they were less likely break formation in fear.

Over the past two weeks Gareth was unable to supervise a lot of his platoon's training as he found himself spending a lot of his day struggling to overcome Halriar and take his power. When he was not fighting with the Earth Dragon, Gareth split his time training both his platoon and himself. When he takes the field, he will lead from the front and carve a path for his men to follow.

Approaching the field Gareth found Edmund arriving with his own forces. Decked out in his noble black armor resplendent in the morning sun Edmund glared at Gareth's forces who marched behind in a tight and orderly square formation. Once again, Captain Meinard was standing on the side of the field, along with a large number of officers who had come to see what the boy who entered the dragon vein could do. Steeling himself, Gareth made his way toward the center of the field to meet his opponent.

"It seems that your troops are at least capable of marching in formation this time." Edmund sneered. "It'd be humiliating if your audience realized how inexperienced and unsuited you are to this post."

"I think that after this battle not only will everyone here realize that I have earned my post, but that my forces are superior to yours." Gareth challenged.

Standing tall Edmund attempted to loom over his younger opponent. "You think that in one month you've trained your pathetic force to be an equal to mine? Look at your men, you have what eleven troops without armor or even shields. You're setting yourself up for failure, Gareth."

"I will not go back on my word. Until those recruits have demonstrated that they will not sully the armor and equipment with their cowardice again they will perform all the duties and the responsibilities required of them without the benefit of the army's equipment." At this Edmund's face lost some of its distaste as he reevaluated his rival.

"You'd risk one of your greatest secrets just to instill discipline? I think you're foolish Gareth, but I can respect that you are at least trying to be a leader."

Gareth cracked a grin at the elder Lieutenant. "Don't go soft on me Lieutenant Edmund, or you'll be the one embarrassed today."

"I wouldn't think of it."

Captain Meinard left the sidelines and approached his two Lieutenants. "Are you two ready to begin? Lieutenant Gareth I assume that you will be taking part in today's exercise?"

"Aye sir. It is time to take the field myself."

"Well I wish you luck. Lieutenant Edmund, I hope your commanders will prove enough of a challenge to Lieutenant Gareth, from what I hear he is a rather skilled warrior."

"I assure you that my soldiers will perform to not only my expectations, but yours as well." Edmund stated his pride and confidence in his soldiers clear in his voice. "After all, I have a plan that will limit much of Gareth's impact on the field of battle."

"Well, I look forward to seeing it in action." The Captain declared as he left the field of battle with Edmund at his side.

Returning to his troops Gareth called out, "Ranaul step forward." Bewildered the red-haired recruit stepped forward and saluted his young commanding officer. "At ease, Ranaul this past month you have demonstrated the attitude of a soldier. I have witnessed your hard work, your willingness to improve, and in recognition of these feats as well as your continued work with our ten flighty recruits you have earned one piece of your equipment back. You may claim either your armor, shield, tent, or bed roll. It is your choice."

Confusion was clear on Ranaul's face at Gareth's timing, wouldn't it be better to have this conversation after the battle? "Well I guess I'd like my te-" Ranaul began before he thought of what he'd be facing, what his comrades would be facing. "I'd like my shield back sir, so that I might protect my fellow recruits."

Gareth grinned, satisfied with Ranaul's answer. "You have learned teamwork, and its role in the army. Commander Rordan." Gareth called out catching the attention of the archer, "Ranaul's equipment is to be returned to him after the battle, for now give him a shield." Without a word, Rordan took the spare round shield he had brought with him for this eventuality and handed it to the recruit. Eyes wet and sparkling, Ranaul took the shield and walked back to his place in the formation with a new confidence about him.

Thanking Rordan, Gareth turned and made his way to the front of the formation, grabbing his own shield from Jared. Raising _Caelus,_ he signaled the Captain his platoon's readiness. With single motion Captain Meinard began the competition.

Gareth immediately began shouting orders. "Wedge formation, double speed!" His words echoed and were repeated by his commanders. Raising his shield with his left arm, and _Caelus_ in his right hand he marched forward at twice the usual pace. Behind him he heard the shouts and clamor of his platoon as they reorganized themselves from a square formation into the wedge he had ordered. Seconds later Gareth found his best and most promising recruits, including Joel and Lydia, at his left and right forming the wedge's point, from behind Gareth felt the reassuring weight of his platoon's shields providing support and additional momentum.

Ahead, Gareth saw that Edmund's platoon had instead of advancing straight towards his own forces had maneuvered between himself and the dragon vein on the field. Irritation surged briefly before Gareth tamped it down, it would help no one if he lost his cool. Determination shone in his eyes as his force approached Edmund's. Step by step his platoon closed with Edmund's. Once they were close enough so that Gareth could make out individuals among Edmund's forces Gareth let lightning dance along _Caelus's_ edge, the arcs of golden light were luminous, bright enough to draw every eye as Gareth built the charge to its maximum. Worry and fear began to creep into the enemy force. With a grim grin, Gareth slashed with the dagger releasing the lightning in a compressed burst of energy at the ground to the enemy's right flank. The flash and explosive impact of the bolt drove the enemy platoon into a panic. Blinded and startled by the unexpected attack, their front line wavered and began to falter. Muffled shouts were heard as Edmund's commanders attempted to reform their line, but there was not enough time.

Like a hammer, Gareth and his platoon struck the front line attacking and driving the opposing shield wall backwards with their wedge formation. In seconds, their front line had fallen and Gareth led the way, practice blade now in hand, past the fallen warriors and drove towards the heart of the enemy formation, where their banner flapped proudly in the wind. With his platoon at his back Gareth slashed, stabbed, and disarmed the enemy. Raising his wooden blade into the air Gareth shouted encouragements and gestured with his blade to the left and right telling his commanders to flank the enemy. Trusting his Commanders to follow his orders Gareth continued on leading his force in a deep slashing attack upon Edmund's ranks. Gareth's forces soon encountered a second shield wall that slowed their advance, Edmund's Commanders demonstrating their ability to keep their heads in the heat of the moment.

A soldier in steel armor with armband of a commander led the push and challenged Gareth. He thrust his practice spear towards Gareth's gut. Lowering his shield to take the thrust Gareth gripped his sword and retaliated. He countered with an upward slash that knocked the soldier's spear away and opened the person up for an attack. Slashing with his own practice blade Gareth scored a line across their shield, only to feel his shield wrenched from his arm by the soldiers at the commander's side. Those soldiers quickly met their end at the hands of Joel and Lydia, who were fighting at Gareth's side. Vulnerable to attack, the commander desperately brought his spear down hard intending to knock Gareth out of action. Quickly drawing _Caelus_ once again from his belt, he parried the spear and stepping forth, he slashed low with his practice blade taking out the commander's legs. His shield flailing, Gareth quickly recovered from his slash with a small arc and quickly redirected his blade upwards landing a solid blow to the man's armpit taking him out of contention. With his shield gone Gareth moved forward his two blades singing through the air, stabbing past shields striking vulnerable limbs. From the heavens came arrows raining down on the battered soldiers forcing them to try and defend from several directions they quickly found themselves taken down by Gareth's platoon. Taking a quick glance around Gareth noticed that most of his platoon was still in the fight, Darren and Jarred led the left wing while Karen was leading the right flank alone. Alicia had been separated from the main body, but judging by the pile of bruised soldiers around her she was holding her own. The arrows around her suggested that Rordan was doing his part to keep her safe.

Before he could take in anymore Gareth was rushed by a soldier. She kept her shield raised with her right arm as she charged at Gareth with her practice axe in her left hand ready to batter past his guard. Charging forward Gareth stayed low and met her attack sinking his left shoulder into the lower portion of her shield and expertly parried her downward slash to the outside and away from his body with his own practice blade. Slipping his shoulder around her shield, he let a small charge build in _Caelus_ as he directed it towards the soldier's exposed left side. The resulting discharge caused her to flail as the bolt temporarily stole away her bodily control and she fell to the muddy ground in a spasm. Hearing enraged roars, Gareth turned his head and found himself rushed at by the banner guard.

The enraged roars caught Darren's ear. After his group finished off a pair of soldiers, he turned to see their Lieutenant being rushed at by the banner guard. Commander Darren broke away with a small force from the left flank and led a charge to reinforce their leader. Establishing a tight formation on the move, they plowed through the remaining right flank of the enemy. With confusion clear on their faces as they glanced to their side seeing a wall of shields bearing down on them, Darren and his force made quick work of the enemy. They quickly arrived to reinforce Gareth. Sweat had drenched his green hair, now visible with his helmet lost somewhere on the battlefield, revealing not only his locks, but also his pointed ears. With a fierce snarl on his lips Gareth leapt away from the enemy and released an arc of stunning electricity towards his opponents. Raising his blade in thanks for the assist, Gareth called out, "Split," and gestured with _Caelus_ at the remaining elements of the banner guard. Catching on, Darren directed half of his troops with the Lieutenant and began to flank towards the banner itself.

Out of position with most of their force either out of the fight or steadily being ground away by Gareth's own, the banner guard rushed at the Lieutenant. Intent on at least finishing off the Lieutenant in this losing battle they snarled and leapt towards Gareth. Gareth's troops sprung to action, quickly forming a shield wall in front of him to blunt the desperate charge.

The remains of Edmund's banner guard clashed with Gareth's small shield wall with great violence pushing back the small shield wall and actually trampling a few of the soldiers in their rush to get to Gareth. Their reckless charge cost them as they stumbled through the shield wall. On the other side they once again found Gareth who pulled the first soldier to the ground and stabbed his back on the way down. The soldier to the right of the fallen soldier slashed wildly, eager to finish the fight. Gareth adeptly parried the slash with _Caelus_ , and thrust his practice blade into the soldier's side as he stepped past the fallen soldier. Gareth delivered a series of slashes and thrusts that backed the turning soldier away and into the rear of his fellow warriors. Tripping and falling back into his comrades, the soldier found Gareth's practice blade swinging towards his face. At the same time Gareth deflected the next soldier's attack with _Caelus_ and delivered a paralyzing shock to the soldier's neck as he stumbled towards him. Once he dispatched that soldier he looked around and found none left. Raising his red eyes, he noticed that in their last-ditch assault to take out Gareth, the soldiers had neglected their rear and found themselves taken out by Lydia and Joel.

Clapping his hand on the two recruits' shoulder, Gareth looked forward and saw Commander Darren coming back with Edmund's banner. With a smile on his face Gareth raise _Caelus_ to the sky and let out a shout of joy. Soon the rest of the platoon joined in celebrating their victory.

The shouts of victory continued though Gareth found his joy cut short as he saw Edmund approaching with a focused and determined look on his face. He surmised that Edmund suspected that he might lose this match, but in doing so Gareth's tactics and his platoon's teamwork would be revealed. This would give the noble the advantage in the final competition. Shaking off those thoughts Gareth turned to the Captain and accepted the congratulations. Tomorrow would begin a new stage of training for the platoon if they were to meet Edmund's platoon and be victorious without their Lieutenant leading the way.

-One Month Later-

During the first month of training the focus had been on teamwork, and overall unit solidarity, which had been achieved as the platoon demonstrated during the second match with Edmund's force. The next month was spent honing the platoon's ability to react to orders allowing Gareth's force to change tactics rather quickly. Once the platoon had managed to execute the changes that Gareth and his Commanders ordered, Gareth proceeded to test them under duress. He tested their nerve with _Caelus_ , making sure that they wouldn't break ranks. He used the dragon veins on the practice field to create pillars simulating a forest, testing their ability to work through difficult and changing terrain. Though they still had a long way to go at dealing with terrain that broke their formation, they had begun to grasp the fact that they needed to adapt and be able to work in smaller groups before rejoining the force.

During the training Gareth had taken to personally working alongside and instructing various recruits in both their combat skills, which often lead to new bruises, and fostering the leadership and tactical skills he saw blooming amongst some of his platoon. Of his various recruits the most accomplished in terms of combat ability were in fact Lydia and Joel, as well as Richard one of the cowards that fled during the first contest with Edmund's platoon. Those ten recruits had faced scorn and derision from their fellow comrades. They were teased and mocked, yet they never gave up. Ranaul encouraged them to take that shame and make sure that they would never repeat such a blunder again. In the practice matches between various squads of the platoon, Gareth noted that while the ten often lost, they never once retreated, they held their ground in the face of adversity and scorn. Gareth couldn't be more pleased with their development, and as such had ordered that their gear be returned piece by piece as they progressed. Though they had nearly redeemed themselves in Gareth's eyes, the same could not be said of the platoon who still mocked the ten for their fearful retreat all those weeks ago. It may not be fair, but it would take more than Gareth's own words of the recruit's worth to redeem them in the eyes of their fellow soldiers. Should they perform well in the final contest they might show themselves worthy of respect in everyone's eyes including their own.

As for the tactical lessons with his commanders, Gareth really poured on the training knowing they would be the key to this next encounter, "Alicia, if you extend your line to meet your enemy like that you are leaving your defensive line weak, not to mention vulnerable to a flanking attack." Gareth chastised as he watched his commanders work through another hypothetical battle situation. "The goal is to defend the village in this scenario, it would have been better to establish a defensive perimeter around the village allowing you to fight the enemy on your terms. I understand your desire to meet the enemy head on, but if you had left a small force hidden to harass the enemy from the flanks and the rear at the right time you would have not only accomplished this but you also would have been able to better protect the village."

"Darren, you are thinking too rigidly. You are dealing with the immediate threat well enough, but never forget the possibility of enemy reinforcements or counter-tactics."

"Rordan you are being too cautious in your strategies; rarely will you have the time to take things slow and pick off your enemies. Aggression is important in combat, never forget that the one who carries and controls the greater momentum in a fight is most often the winner."

Finally, the day of reckoning had come. Standing before his platoon, the young Lieutenant gazed upon his troops. "Today you will face not only Edmund's platoon, but Edmund himself. He is an experienced warrior and is not to be underestimated. In this battle, I name Commander Karren as the platoon's leader with Commander Darren as her deputy. Listen to their orders and we might just win this fight. Never forget that this or any battle is not about you as individuals, but rather you as a unit. We will either win together or we will lose together. After enduring the training I've put you through I am confident that you have what it takes to be victorious." Gareth gave a long look over his recruits for one final time before continuing on, his voice full of emotion. "This fight is about more than honor, more than glory, this fight is about demonstrating not just to the Captain, or the army as a whole, but to yourselves that you are soldiers that Nohr can be proud of. You enter this field of battle as trained men and women who know what it means to serve Nohr in every way. You've proven it to me, now it's time for you to show them your mettle. Dismissed."

The soldiers of Gareth's platoon stared at their leader in shock before saluting the man who had brought them so far. The soldiers marched out onto the field with a new confidence and sense of purpose that instantly drew attention from the officers watching this final match. With a final look towards his platoon Gareth made his way to the side of the field alongside the Captain awaiting the entrance of Edmund's platoon. They didn't have long to wait as soon the rhythmic steps of Edmund's force to the sound of a drum was heard. Marching in perfect formation Edmund's platoon entered the field with a determined step eager to avenge their loss. Once the platoon had entered the field Lieutenant Edmund ordered his forces to present arms. The drum resounded with a quick beat letting the troops know the order. In seconds the platoon had turned as one and saluted the Captain, another roll of the drum returned the platoon to their ready position. Watching the coordination of Edmund's platoon Gareth found himself briefly wishing he had placed more emphasis on drum commands than he had, but his platoon had demonstrated that they could pull off complex maneuvers without the aid of a drum so he was not overly worried about their ability to perform well. At the very least he knew his platoon could recognize and obey the commands from the drums, allowing the platoon to still function as part of the larger army.

Watching from the front-line Commander Karen Verena watched her opponents ready themselves. Their drums and coordination they provided causing some disconcertion within her soldiers. Standing tall, she raised her lance and wordlessly indicated the formation she desired they take. Seeing the signal, the platoon quickly obeyed the command breaking from their square formation and into two separate wedges with Darren leading one wedge and protecting the platoon's banner, while she lead the other. As the troops maneuvered she snagged Rordan and whispered some instructions to him, receiving a nod of confirmation she turned her attention back to the enemy and prepared herself for the inevitable clash.

From the sidelines Captain Meinard watched with growing excitement as both platoons demonstrated their cohesiveness, seeing as neither of the Lieutenants showed any interest in opening remarks this time he signaled the battle to begin. Immediately Edmund's drummer, a young girl barely into her teens, beat out the command to attack. Edmund's troops surged forward in square formation angling to attack Darren's wedge. In contrast, Darren and Karen's wedges began to separate in preparation of launching an attack on Edmund's unprotected flank.

Karen had swung her force out wide enough that she began to lead her force in a charge at the enemy's flank. Closing the distance, she saw arrows begin to fall and pepper Edmund's platoon, soon enough one of the arrows hit the drummer girl removing her from the battle, as the little girl trudged off the battlefield Edmund's force had reached Darren's and struck the small wedge hard. Clashes of wood and steel rang through the air as Edmund's square attempted to push back the smaller force but they held their ground and soon began to retaliate slipping spears past their opponents shields Edmund's front line soon found themselves out of the battle. Karen urged her force faster as they neared the enemy's vulnerable flank which ignored their approach and continued to focus on overwhelming Darren's soldiers and stealing their banner. Suspicion tickled at the back of her mind as she closed the distance.

When they were close enough that she could see their faces, a rumble was heard as the earth before her began to rise. Mind racing, she glanced around and saw Lieutenant Edmund kneeling in the midst of a dragon vein with exhaustion clear on his face. Curses were heard, as the wall continued to rise cutting her off from not only attacking the enemy's flank but from reinforcing Darren as well. Anger in her eyes she continued onto the wall and thrust her spear into the earth, there was some resistance but quickly enough she realized that while Edmund might be able to use dragon veins, the power he could wield was nothing in comparison to what her Lieutenant used during their training. In situations like this ideally, they would retreat past the wall and reinforce their allies from the rear, but as the wall extended across the entirety of the field they were cut off. They needed to cross it to reinforce Darren. Too high to climb and cross in armor, the wall should have been impossible to breach, had it been thick enough.

Ordering her troops to do likewise, she thrust her lance once again through the wall and began to lever the weapon. Catching on the twenty soldiers joined their commander and soon began to heave on their weapons trying to lever the wall over. For an agonizing second nothing happened until they felt the weight on their weapons shift, slowly the wall tilted until it began to tip and with an alarming angle began to fall. Shouts of alarm were heard from the other side, quickly overwhelmed by the loud crash as a section of the wall ten feet wide fell. Dust rose and from the dust Karen's force emerged only to be confronted with fallen soldiers trying to crawl out from under a layer of soil with spears and swords protruding at awkward angles. Shields raised Karen lead the charge and began to engage the portion of Edmund's force that had turned towards them forming a wall of shields and spears. Sparing a quick glance towards Darren she felt her heart fall as her friend and fellow commander's smaller wedge was engulfed by Edmund's force. With a grim realization, Karen found her force not attacking the enemies undefended and vulnerable flank but a well-guarded rear that was doing its best to keep them from reaching their allies.

Giving a sharp whistle, Karen ordered her forces to again take a wedge formation. The men and women carefully reorganized themselves before again charging the enemy. Roaring in vengeance Karen led the wedge and tried to pierce the enemy formation to rescue Darren, but to no avail as the defenders dug in their heels and refused to be pushed back. Thrust after thrust, slash after slash Karen rained upon her enemy, trying to batter her way past his shield, but he remained unmoved. From Darren's direction she heard the whistle for Gareth's gatehouse tactic.

As soon as that wall had emerged, Darren had reorganized his force into a hedgehog formation, with the wedge reforming into a circle with a forest of spears pointing outward. Though he was confident in most of his soldiers, Darren worried that his rightmost flank would give way as that was where the bulk of the yellow-bellied recruits were stationed. If they gave, then this battle would be over rather quickly. Rallying his section Darren shouted for his brother to go and reinforce the vulnerable flank.

"I can't make it, if I move they'll breach our lines!" The blue harried lancer shouted.

Cursing Darren looked back towards their banner woman, Alicia, and gestured towards the weak flank, nodding in confirmation Alicia carried the banner over to Ranaul's small force. Turning his attention back to the matter before him Darren nevertheless heard Ranaul's voice.

"Stand firm! Stand strong! We will not move, we will not let one of these wretched soldiers past our line, we will hold!" Even above the clash of practice blades and the adrenaline pumping through his veins, Darren heard the right flank roar with agreement as they dug their heels in and continued to fight with a ferocity that was frightening.

Suddenly Darren spotted the wall ahead tip and topple onto the back edge of their formation spewing dust and debris into the air. With a grin crossing his face he soon found Karen leading the charge into the enemy's rear. That grin soon faded as he saw her force repulsed by Edmund's own defensive line. Though she reformed her line and charged anew, the enemy stood strong. While his force was holding for now, he needed to thin the enemy numbers, remembering Gareth's gatehouse tactic, Darren whistled loudly catching the attention of his troops. Hearing the whistle, the troops prepared as suddenly two troops on every front stepped to the side opening a hole in the defensive line. Like mindless beasts the enemy charged, eager to exploit the gap, only to find themselves met with shields, swords and spears from every side. Collapsing in pain the enemy soldiers quickly realized the trap and watched as several of their fellow soldiers fell for the trap, costing their platoon a full eight soldiers before their commanders realized what was happening and pulled back. Grinning in satisfaction Darren reformed the line and waited for the enemy to try once more.

Karen continued to try and break past the defensive wall, but it was clear that Edmund had positioned his best soldiers here for such a circumstance. Frustration growing, she retreated finding that she had lost five of her soldiers in that engagement, irritation welling up she was about to call for Rordan and his archers to launch a volley only to see the red-haired archer atop the wall launching arrows at his enemies below. Determined to attack from two angles she called for a wheeling formation that rolled her people to the left causing the defensive line to turn to meet her force. This opened their rear to the archers, changing their harassing fire to a more effective attack that began to immediately take effect. As the line began to falter, Karen seized the opportunity leading another charge at the thinned-out defensive line. This time she made progress, taking out a soldier she opened a hole in their line and began to engage attempting to join up with Darren.

The world was chaos, wooden swords flying about striking shields, armor, and flesh. Cries of pain resounded and still Karen pressed forward slashing and striking enemies as she drove through the rear of Edmund's force as layers of soldiers were required to change direction and rushed out to face her onslaught. The world came back into focus when as the rear layers of the formation peeled back towards her, Karen caught sight of black armor. With a savage grin the black-haired commander rushed towards Edmund. Crying out she attacked the noble brat, her anger and desperation giving her more power she attempted to overwhelm the enemy Lieutenant. But each powerful slash was deflected by the noble or his guards, each angry thrust was evaded and soon Karen found herself crumpled on the ground clutching her right arm as Edmund drove his wooden sword into her unprotected armpit. Angry, she wanted to rise and continue the fight, but before she could reach for her sword she felt eyes on her. Turning she found her own Lieutenant watching her. Grumbling she rose and walked off the field joining her fellow soldiers who had been taken out of the fight. Counting her fellow soldiers, she realized that they had lost a fifth of their soldiers while the enemy had about twenty taken out of the fight, the two-sided attack clearly proving costly for Edmund's force. Unfortunately, without her to guide them her force would lose momentum as Rordan struggled to issue commands from his perch on the wall.

With their Lieutenant rejoining them, Edmund's forces found their confidence redoubled and charged Darren's defensive line with renewed vigor. The charge was fierce and slowly Darren found his own front being pushed back. Rallying his men, he threw himself into the battle cutting and slashing at his opponents. "Push them back! We are soldiers of Nohr! Don't give up!" Darren shouted his words being met with a roar of agreement from his men and women. Using their hard-earned strength gained from their physical training, they pushed back. Their shields pressing hard onto the opposition's line they began to push them back. Taking the initiative, Darren ordered an attack at the weakest point of Edmund's line. At the point of his voice, his beleaguered hedgehog formation quickly pushing out in a wave before reforming into a tight wedge formation with the banner in the center still carried by Commander Alicia. From there the battle ceased to be about tactics and became a mess of combat. Swords cracked and splintered against shields, shields were held for dear life as the soldiers struck one another with all their might. Discipline met fervor as soldiers on both side fought demonstrating their skills and resolve for all to see.

On the wall, Rordan tried to organize his force to meet Edmund's own attack, but unfortunately, distance and the loss of Karen had thrown his troops into confusion. Cursing he leapt down from the wall and shouldered his bow. Grabbing an abandoned shield and sword, Rordan dashed towards his soldiers and attempted to rally them. "To me! To me!" He shouted, grabbing the attention of his remaining troops. Only twelve gathered to Rordan, the rest were either engaged in combat or already out of the fight. The faces of the men and women were grim with determination, Rordan raised his shield and formed a shield wall to meet Edmund's rear guard that was approaching for an attack. "Draw them back!"

So Rordan's shield wall steadily retreated away from Edmund who having finished the stragglers turned his attention to Rordan's force. With a fearsome grin he leads his force of fifteen soldiers to attack and pursued Rordan's troops. Marching at double the pace he kept his shield raised deflecting the arrows of Rordan's archers, passing through the destroyed section of wall he suddenly led a swift charge at the line.

With a loud clash, Edmund's force was pushing Rordan's force back further and further, without their numbers, and with a fair amount of his force made up of archers Rordan's shield wall did not have the mass to hold back Edmund's assault. All too soon the line was breached. With a directed whistle, Rordan's force scattered into allied pairs of shield and archers and began to skirmish and harass Edmund's concentrated force. Edmund's force was drawn out of their formation to engage the pairs. The pairs were elusive as they seemed to wheel about using their speed to keep their distance with the archers not engaging the attacking soldiers, but the rears of the nearby skirmishers. The Lieutenant charged out of his protective guard towards Rordan and challenged the red-haired Commander.

Edmund rushed in with his shield leading the way. He swung his shield high clipping Rordan's own and staggering the man as Edmund's shield got a glancing blow to the archer's head. Dazed Rordan staggered back and rolled out of way of Edmund's downward slash and entered a crouching position. Dropping his shield Rordan drew his wooden dagger and lunged towards the Lieutenant, batting away the Lieutenant's thrust with his dagger. Now in close, he began to grapple with Edmund. Thrusting over the shield, Rordan tried to place the dagger's dulled edge at the Lieutenant's throat. Dropping his sword Edmund quickly grabbed the archer's arm parrying the dagger's thrust and pulling him off balance. With a snarl he bashed his shield into the archer's ribs, again, and again.

Grunting and suddenly staggering down from the continued hits, Rordan climbed wearily to his feet dazed and hurting, but willing to continue. Edmund gave the man a respectful nod before he drew his own dulled dagger and lunged. Dazed and injured as he was, Rordan still managed to knock away to dagger's thrust before grabbing the Lieutenant's head and bashing it with his own. Staggered and stunned, Edmund dropped his dagger. As the Lieutenant regained himself, he found the archer resolutely lumbering toward him with his own dagger in hand. Charging forward Edmund attempted to grasp the man's arm only to find he dropped the dagger into his other hand and slashed towards his neck. Adrenaline surging, Edmund leaned back and raised his shield causing the dagger to miss, and instead score a mark on the black armored helmet. Frustrated, the Lieutenant bashed the archer's shoulder causing enough pain to make him drop his dagger. Clutching his wounded arm Rordan found his own dulled dagger pressed against his throat. Yielding the fight Rordan clambered to his feet making his way towards his own Lieutenant with a grim smile on his face.

Turning to see the state of his forces Edmund saw that despite his superior numbers, he had still lost nearly all of his men in finishing off this bunch. Frustrated at the level of competence of Gareth's troops, he turned to the wall dozens of meters away and realized he had been led away from his other forces. Anger and desperation clouding his face he quickly snatched up his practice blade and charged towards the gap in the wall. Crossing the gap Edmund heard the horn signal the end of the contest. Desperation thick in his veins he searched for the banners. There! There was his banner alongside Gareth's own grey banner. Victory was his!

Then he saw it… The cowards who fled that first battle were holding his regal banner aloft with their dishrag. Victory clear on their faces. It was over, he lost.

The wall he had created suddenly sunk back into the ground leaving no evidence that it had ever existed. Turning Edmund saw Gareth standing tall in the midst of a dragon vein. Frustration built up within the noble, this was to be the day that he'd distinguish himself and elevate his position within his family with Gareth's secret for his own. As Gareth walked the weapon strewn field towards his counterpart, he stopped to praise the soldiers who had secured the banner. Watching his opponent with distaste Edmund failed to hear his Captain approach.

"You did well today Lieutenant Edmund."

Bitterness coating his words he replied, "I still lost, I let Gareth's Commanders bait me away from my own men, had I been there I might've been able to protect my banner."

"Perhaps, but in this battle, you showed me that you have the ability to think several steps ahead. You pushed yourself to use the dragon vein, clearly a feat that is rather exhausting, and you planned ahead in case Gareth's forces had a way to counter your tactic. You were not wrong to pursue Commander Rordan, had you not he'd have harassed your lines and you'd have lost sooner or later. I am impressed how you've grown Lieutenant Edmund."

At the Captain's words Edmund felt the injury to his pride soften. The Captain was not a man to dispense praise readily. Though he lost, and failed to obtain Gareth's secret, at least he improved his standing in his Captain's eyes. "Thank you, sir."

"Think nothing of it now, let's congratulate our victor. I hear you owe him some horses." Captain Meinard said with a grin. Groaning Edmund marched alongside his Captain towards his rival.

"Lieutenant Gareth," Captain Meinard called out interrupting Gareth's own congratulations and praise of his soldiers. "I must say that I am impressed at how quickly you've trained both your soldiers and your commanders. You've demonstrated that you and your platoon are ready for action. When you have recovered, I have an assignment for you and your platoon."

"I am ready and willing, though I request that my platoon have two days of reprieve before we begin the mission so that they might rest and recuperate."

"Granted. Report to my quarters at 19:00 so that I can brief you on the mission." Meinard said before he turned and congratulated the soldiers as he left the field.

"I'll have your horses ready by tomorrow Gareth." Edmund promised, before turning his attention to his own troops.

With a grin on his face Gareth gazed at his platoon with pride. They were bruised, but they were ready.

 **And thus, ends the training arc. Man, that was FAAAAAR longer than I originally planned, but hey the story goes where it wants to go. Anyway, in next chapter we are still with Gareth as we embark on his first mission. Where is he going? What will he be doing? Do you know? Likely not, but let me know your guesses, because fortunately enough I know. Anyways thanks for the read, please leave a review letting me know what you think, where you think the story is going and so forth, I am curious as to what you think I am doing.**

 **Do note that I often post how the story is going on my main page. If you are curious as to how much is being written and so forth, head there. Plus, feel free to ask questions. I love replying to people who are interested in my story. There is much more depth to the backstory than what is published! Also I currently have a poll up on my author's page asking which path you think I am going to pursue, Conquest, Birthright, Revelation, others, be sure to take part and let me know.**


	10. Village of Living Stone

**Welcome to chapter ten! I can't believe that I have gotten this many chapters written out for this story. Maybe I am not as lazy a writer as I originally thought. Don't make any smart comments about the pace of the updates. I did say from the get go that I could not guarantee any update schedule. Now this chapter begins with Gareth's platoon en route to the site of their first mission. What is their first mission? Why is it important? Read on my friends and you'll find out… sooner or later.**

 **I'd like to thank my ever faithful reviewer Antex – The Legendary Zoroark and a new reviewer Coral the Leviathan for their reviews. Coral, I appreciate that someone is interested in what is happening with Eleanor, and without giving away too much suffice to say we will be seeing her once again in chapter 13. As for her first meeting with the royal siblings, I am saving that scene for awhile, but yes I do plan on writing it. I hope the wait will be worthwhile.**

 **Note: At the bottom of the story are some author's notes explaining some aspects of the setting, as is my habit apparently. So, with that done, let us begin!**

-One week later-

A few hours after sunrise saw Gareth's platoon marching steadily along the dusty barren roads towards the village of Rothaire, the one village that knew the secret to creating golems. A report of new advances with the golems, saw the platoon marching to observe and report back with any noteworthy developments concerning the stone behemoths. The journey thus far had been relatively easy, as no common group of bandits would be brazen enough to attack a fully armed and armored platoon. With the four horses the platoon won from Edmund, Commander Karen finally had enough mounts to add to her original charger to form the scouting force she and Gareth had envisioned months ago. During the march, Karen had taken the best riders and hunters of the force and put them through their paces. While not quite ready for a cavalry charge, the platoon at least had the beginning of an effective scouting and raiding force. As the days passed, Karen had taken to instructing her chosen soldiers in some basic mounted tactics to better utilize the war horses.

All in all, the young Lieutenant was rather pleased with how his platoon was performing. Four abreast, the platoon marched approximately twelve miles a day. With each soldier carrying a large pack, this was a respectable daily pace for such a fresh platoon. Their daily exercises had prepared even the most urbane of soldiers for the physical realities of soldiering. In time, Gareth expected their pace to equal that of the most experienced soldiers. Yet for now, he was very pleased with their dedication. Even the old crusty steward assigned to the platoon was holding up well, from the comfort of one of the platoon's large and heavy wagon.

Cresting a dusty hill with fallow fields of what once was farmable land, Gareth saw a plume of dust headed his direction and from his horse halted the column. The forward soldiers immediately shouldered their shields and readied their weapons in case this was an unfriendly visitor. Everyone else tensed ready for a command. As the dust neared, Gareth caught sight of the horse and immediately eased his troops. "At ease everyone, it's just Commander Karen with a report." The soldiers lowered their spears and swords, keeping their shields ready they still stood-by to react to new orders. Their training these past months making them wary nonetheless. Catching sight of the platoon's grey dappled destrier, the soldiers fully relaxed and were ready to carry on. Gareth put the column back into a march as he waited for his scout to arrive.

Reaching Gareth, Commander Karen brought her horse alongside Gareth's and gave her report. "Sir, the village is only about a league away. Just atop the hill after the next rise."

"Very good Commander, did you see anything of note?"

"There were no unexpected tracks or suspicious movements on my reconnaissance, but I did see something unusual in the village itself. I saw a large colorful tent on the edge of the village."

"Commander Karen, I take it that you've been to Rothaire before, so I am assuming that this is not typical for the village?" Gareth queried his brow curling as he let his mind race.

"Indeed Lieutenant, I came to visit as a little girl with my half-sister. The village is beautiful in its own way, but I've never seen any villagers use such garish colors. If I had to guess then I'd say that the village is having some sort of festival." The word 'festival' caught the attention of the soldiers marching nearby.

"Hmm, now that is odd. Nohrians haven't had much cause for celebration these past several years. In fact, I can't recall hearing of any festival for the past four years." Karen nodded in agreement with his assessment as she rode beside the Lieutenant. "It might be nothing but we should still be cautious. We'll establish our encampment a mile from the village and while half our force is unloading the supplies and setting up camp, we'll examine more closely what is happening in Rothair."

Orders were passed through the platoon letting every soldier know what was expected, and once the platoon was a mile out they got off the road and stopped. With one half of the platoon, they established a small guard force and the work detail. They began to unload their tents and other gear from their wagons and immediately set to work establishing the camp.

Leaving Commander Alicia in charge, Gareth led the second half of the platoon towards the village. Only a short mile away, the large tent Karen had reported was easily visible. Large and colorful, it looked oddly out of place. Though the tent was eye catching, Gareth was paying more attention towards the village's wall. It was eight feet tall and seemed to encircle the entirety of the village with at least one gap allowing for easy passage into the village. To either side of the opening Gareth noticed two large stone tablets with carven faces on them. Though the golems remained inactive, Gareth nonetheless was a bit wary and kept his attention on the tablets until he and his troop passed into the village proper. Rothaire was a well to do town, the gold they made was not immediately evident as rather than new extravagant homes and decorations, the houses were actually rather plain. Most of the homes were made of old stone with only a few here and there made of wood, they had wooden lintels and window sills, the roofs were made not of thatch as most villages were, but rather green tiles. Before being able to examine the famed village further, Gareth saw a large group of people making their way towards his troops. Dismounting, Gareth approached the citizens making his way towards the elderly woman with graying hair and a curious silver embossed staff.

"Greetings soldier, I am Mayor Eunice Riute." The elderly woman introduced,

"I am Lieutenant Gareth of Nohr's second infantry division, seventeenth company, sixth platoon. It is a pleasure to be here in your village. My platoon and I are here to observe the capabilities of the new golem that your village has created, and to determine if it warrants taking it to the King for a demonstration." Gareth said as he passed the reins to a stable hand.

Taking in the young Lieutenant's appearance, the mayor was a little skeptical of his capabilities. Yet as she turned her attention to the platoon and seeing their discipline and respect for their leader, she quickly ascertained that the lad was capable. "I assure you Lieutenant, you won't be disappointed. The new golem has singlehandedly saved our village from ruin." The aged mayor replied a knowing look in her eyes.

"How so? Your village is wealthy, well protected, and is considered one of the most important settlements in all of Nohr, I know that the famine has hit the nation hard, but I figured that you at least would be managing."

A bitter laugh escaped the mayor as she turned to gaze at her people behind her. "We were wealthy once, but ten years of famine reduces even the most well stocked coffers. We've known for years that the land is dying, so we've let our fields remain fallow. Now not even weeds grow well in these parts. Our golems have brought our village wealth and security for years, but not even they could fight off this dreadful curse. So, we had to rethink our way of life. We could scarcely afford to pay for more food, we could not grow food, and the list of provisions for the King and country is already immense, we do not want to be an additional burden. We needed to get food from elsewhere. I know that many villages have tried to send the magical beasts Princess Eleanor Vaas discovered through the barrier to steal food, with limited success, but if we could do the same with a golem, we might actually succeed."

Gareth stared at the mayor with a surprise clear in his face. It was true that many villagers in need of food had hired sorcerers to conjure up some of Eleanor's magical creatures in an attempt to raid Hoshido's abundant fields for food. Only about a tenth of the magical creatures ever returned, and of those that did only half actually brought back any food. Still despite the low odds, many villages in their desperation continued sending the creatures to Hoshido in hopes of obtaining extra food to get through the increasingly harsh winters. If the village had actually devised a golem that could operate at such a distance and carry out such complex orders, then they were well within their rights to celebrate. This could very well change Nohr's fate. This could change everything. "I'd like to see the golem as soon as possible, and meet with its designers."

"I see that you understand the importance of our creation. You're not like most officers that I've met, you understand the larger importance of things. Please walk with me Lieutenant while we talk, your soldiers are free to enjoy our festivities should you allow it."

Nodding in agreement Gareth turned and stepped away from the mayor and motioned for Commander Karen to approach. "Commander, our platoon has worked incredibly hard these past few months, and considering the generosity of our guests I am willing to authorize leave for our soldiers for the duration of our stay. Work out a schedule with the other commanders that allows a rotation of men, I don't want to leave our camp undefended. Also, get Rordan to take a closer look at the performers the village hired. I don't want any unexpected surprises happening while we're here. Furthermore, remind the troops to stay in pairs and that they are to show these people respect and not make a nuisance of themselves, any offenders will be dealt with appropriately." Gareth ordered.

Turning and stepping back towards the mayor, Gareth heard the crunch of boots and found himself accompanied by three of his own soldiers, including Ranaul, Marren, and Joel. Joel was carrying the platoon's banner proudly. With an amused shake of his head, Gareth continued on with his unexpected escort. "Mayor Eunice if you wouldn't mind," Gareth said offering his arm to the elderly woman.

With a smile on her face, Eunice looped her arm with Gareth's and together they made their way through the village. "Now unfortunately Lieutenant our new golem is not currently in the village as it is currently returning from a raid in Hoshido."

"How much food does the golem typically bring in, and what kinds of food has it brought?"

Patting Gareth's elbow the mayor answered. "On the first expedition the golem returned with a full cart of rice. I confess we had little idea how to prepare it to eat at first, but we figured it out."

"What level of damage did the golem show for crossing the barrier, did the crossing affect its functions in any way?" Gareth questioned, his mind racing at the fact that the barrier could be crossed reliably now.

"None that I know of, but the golem's chief sculptor would know better than I. Now, for our second expedition we were a bit bolder and gave the golem orders to bring back as much food as possible within two months. It was a long wait, but when it returned leading four wagons of food we knew that our village was saved. After sending a report to the military regarding the new golem we sent our creation on an additional raid, we expect it to return soon. Ah here we are."

Looking around Gareth found himself in the center of the village where there stood a large weathered statue of a man wielding what appeared to be _Siegfried_. It was also the location of one of the deepest dragon veins Gareth had ever felt. The statue of King Rayner was impressive, yet Gareth's attention was not on the old statue or the deep dragon vein, but rather on the large house he stood before. The outside walls were carved with strange runes that were utterly foreign to Gareth. Stepping away from the mayor, Gareth raised his hand and ran it over the carven runes reaching out he felt for anything familiar. He paused, as he felt something reminiscent of the dragon veins. Puzzled he turned away from the carvings and found the mayor eyeing him with consideration.

Leading the way, Eunice opened the door only to be ambushed by a small blur. Reflexively, Gareth reached for _Caelus_ , but Gareth paused and began to smile fondly at the scene before him. Hugging the mayor's waist was a young boy no older than ten with light dusty brown hair. Embracing the child, Eunince patted the young boy's head lovingly and turned him to face the visitors. Looking at the child, Gareth saw curiosity and joy in the boy's brown eyes… and some rather dirty hands. "This Lieutenant," Eunice introduced, "is my third grandson Alex. He's the one who actually inspired the design of our new golem."

Impressed, Gareth kept his attention on the boy who was both proud and embarrassed at the attention. "That is quite an achievement for anyone." Gareth declared praising Alex. "How did you inspire the creation of a new golem?"

"I found him playing with one of the small toy golems we give our children," a new deep voice declared. Leaning against the doorway was a large well-built man with deep brown hair and a full beard, the fond look he directed towards Alex made it clear that he was the boy's father. "He molded the small golem into the shape of a man, and had it marching across the living room floor. I've never thought that a golem could move like that. So orderly, so precise, it made me think of all the possibilities that we have been overlooking, for so long we have made our golems in the traditional way, ignoring the flaws that they have."

"I'm not too sure about flaws, I remember a demonstration four years ago in which one of your golems single handedly took out a castle wall. It was one of the most impressive feats I've seen." Gareth offered recalling the precision and sheer ferocity of the silent stone colossus.

The father scoffed. "Any golem directly controlled by one of us is capable of great feats like you've described, but most golems you see have built-in orders directing them. The form of the golem allows for it to move simply and still accomplish its tasks, yet its form also limits its speed, hampering it from accomplishing anything complex. But a golem in the form of a soldier, that could move about the field and carry out specific directives, now that could truly change the method by which we wage war." As he spoke of the possibilities of this new golem, his eyes shone with a fervent light.

"Hush now Joseph," Eunice ordered gently, "I'm sure Lieutenant Gareth here is fully capable of understanding the possibilities of the new golem. Now Lieutenant, I'll leave you in the capable hands of my eldest son, he's passionate, skilled, and the greatest golem sculptor our village has ever seen. If you have any questions about the performance and function of the new golem, he'll be able to answer them, after all he did build it." Giving a short bow to Gareth and his soldiers, Eunice turned to return to the festival, ruffling her grandson's hair as she passed.

"Well come on in Lieutenant, I'll be glad to answer any questions you have about our newest golem." Joseph offered, leading the way into the house.

Entering the stone abode, Gareth noted that the house was lit by several lanterns spread throughout the chamber, which was large and filled with all kinds of stones, large and small, red, brown, and white. All of which were marked with strange symbols, reminiscent of the carvings on the outside walls. Walking towards a large table burdened with a large piece of stone Gareth saw the strange symbols from the wall carved into every inch of the stone. Curious Gareth took a closer look and he saw even smaller symbols carved into the large symbols. Turning to his soldiers Gareth saw that Marren and Ranaul had entered the house, while Joel remained outside with the company's banner proudly at his side. The two soldiers were looking around with some curiosity, but nevertheless they remained vigilant. "These markings, what are they for exactly?"

"Oh those, they are the language we use to create and control our golems." Alex answered proudly from his place by his father.

"So then if this is the language that you use to control the golems, then I assume that these symbols are the commands that tell the golem what to do."

"That is correct, you are rather observant for a soldier. Now I assume that you have questions about my creation's capabilities." The sculptor prompted, eager to share the capabilities of his creation.

Pushing aside his many questions regarding how the golems functioned, Gareth focused on the most important issue: how they crossed the barrier. "Your mother told me that the golem has crossed into Hoshido twice and has returned both times carrying out its mission to the letter. How is this possible? Nohrian villages have sent hundreds of Princess Eleanor's magical monsters to attempt the same feat and so few return, often in horrible conditions and utterly mad. Did you create a spell to protect the golem from the effects of the barrier?"

Joseph looked at the young Lieutenant and saw a hunger, a need for this knowledge. It was something he saw in the eyes of most Nohrians, a desperate need to find a way to break this curse that lay upon the land. "I'm afraid that we haven't found a way to circumvent the barrier's effect. The reason our golem can cross the barrier undamaged is because our golems have no minds or soul. Rather they are just stone colossuses that we command using our ancient magic."

"Then how quickly can you make these new forms of golems? If they are able to cross the barrier and retrieve food from Hoshido, a great deal of the famine's burden could be eased, allowing more time to find a way to bring the barrier down and restore Nohr's land." Gareth contended, his voice ringing with desperate hope.

"It took me five years to create this one golem, though admittedly most of that was due to figuring out how to get the creature to move efficiently without direct control from myself or the others. Now that I've figured out the specifications and have copied down the specific commands needed, it should take about eight months for a skilled and motivated golem sculptor to duplicate my work."

"Eight months! In that time, I could plow a field, plant my crops and harvest them. Why does it take so long?" Ranaul asked his hopes for a healthy Nohr dashed.

"Because I have to tell the golem how to walk, how to balance itself with every step, to climb, to coordinate its very limbs. Do you have any idea how complicated it is to make a rock walk like a man?! Figuring that out took me years. Then you need to tell the rock what it needs to do, and these missions are a lot more complicated than throwing rocks at enemies. It needs to be able to find food, secure the food, defend the food, and transport it back, all of which a rock has absolutely no clue of how to do. A golem is not like a man, you tell a soldier to secure a hill they can do it. However, tell a golem to do that, you must tell the golem how to move, where to move, what to do once it gets there, who is friend, who is foe, should it continue to hold the hill for centuries preventing any from claiming it, or should it give way to the commander. The sheer level of detail needed to get a golem to do anything is exhausting." Joseph declared with a challenging look directed towards the soldiers, Ranaul in particular.

"In that case this festival is not just a celebration of survival, but of your ingenuity as well." Gareth praised, his voice calmer now. "Joseph, your golem has given Nohr hope. I am eager to see it in person when it arrives."

Grinning with pride Joseph carried on. "You shall, it should arrive late tonight with carts laden with enough food to last the year. When it arrives, I'd be glad to give a demonstration of its abilities. I think you'll be impressed."

"The fact that your golem is capable of advancing through the Hoshidan barrier while carrying out complex missions is more than enough to impress me." Gareth stated. "Joseph, I am curious did your golem suffer any damage in crossing the barrier?"

Stroking his beard, Joseph thought back to when he last saw his creation. "There were a couple of scratches and nicks in the stone, but they were purely cosmetic. There was no damage that was of any consequence to the golem."

"Hmm, this is good news. Either the Hoshidans are unable to injure the golem, or are incapable of bringing together enough force to take it down. We can talk more tomorrow. If the golem is everything that you say it is then I promise that the King will receive a good report from me." At the mention of the King, several things happened at once. Joseph straightened with pride and vindication, Ranaul & Marren stiffened and eyed their leader with surprise, and young Alex simply gaped at Gareth with awe in his face. Slightly uncomfortable with the looks he was receiving, Gareth cleared his throat and made promises to return tomorrow before leaving with his soldiers.

Walking through the streets towards the large tent, intent on meeting with Rordan and hearing his report on the performers, Gareth led the way with his small guard following closely eyeing the Lieutenant with questions burning in their eyes. "Lieutenant, permission to speak freely?" Marren asked.

Releasing a weary sigh Gareth stopped and turned to his soldiers. "Permission granted."

"Sir, will we be meeting the King once we are done with this mission?" Marren asked an edge of excitement and wonder clear in her voice.

"Unlikely, once we have observed the new golems capabilities we are to bring it to the Capital so that it might be presented before the King. King Garon likely will summon me for a preliminary report, but the demonstration will be for the King and a few select officers, you will most likely not meet King Garon at this time." Gareth explained his voice dry as the lifeless fields outside the village.

The Lieutenant's tone was lost on the soldiers in the face of their excitement. "Does that mean you've met the him before?" Joel questioned honest curiosity on his face. "You make meeting with our King sound like a chore rather than an honor. He's a legend made flesh."

"He single-handedly fought Chief Kilma and brought an end to the Ice Tribe's raids on my village." Ranaul stated, pride clear in his voice.

"He married a commoner and made her his Queen." Marren added with a smile, recalling stories of the many miraculous healings Queen Katerina performed throughout Nohr all those years ago.

"King Garon's brought to heel the nobles and united Nohr like it has never been before." Joel continued. "He's raised ten commoners to nobility in the last decade, and fifteen during the Twelve Years War. That's more than the entire Cyneor dynasty raised during their hundred and fifty-year reign."

Gareth looked at Joel with an impressed look in his eye. Not many commoners paid that much attention to the history of Nohr. He might be worth inviting to the platoon's tactical meetings and possibly the reading lessons he was giving to his commanders when they had free time. "Yes, I've met the King before, and yes, he has done all these things and more, but the King and I have a rather contentious relationship."

The soldiers were silent as they digested that information. Gathering his courage Ranaul asked Gareth, "So how exactly do you know the King?"

Giving the three soldiers a long look, Gareth debated whether he should tell them. Sighing in resignation he told them, "I've told you before that I am no noble, but I am technically part of the Nohrian court, so I've met the King several times before." A look of shock passed over the faces of his troops, more questions were clearly begging to be asked, but they closed their mouths as the little boy Alex came running after them.

"Hey wait up!" The boy called out. Reaching the soldiers, he leaned over panting from his run. "Dad suggested that I be your guide around town. Our village is old and the streets can be kind of confusing to newcomers."

Smiling at the young lad, Gareth waved the boy forward. "We'd be glad for your assistance Alex. We are trying to make our way to the main festival tent to meet with one of my Commanders."

"Oh, I can get you there easily. Just follow me and I'll show you the way!" The boy declared excitedly leading the way through a narrow side street. "So, is it true that you'll meet the King?" Alex asked not even a minute later.

Chuckling at the boy's question, Gareth cast a look back at his own troops with a small smile before nodding. "I will, but tell me Alex you wouldn't happen to be named after Prince Xander would you?"

Straightening with pride Alex turned back to Gareth and nodded with a bright smile on his face. "Dad says that Prince Xander has the potential to be just as great a king as his father, I'm happy to share his name."

"It is a good name to be sure, and certainly better than Charles." Gareth said with a chuckle. "The crown prince is definitely a man to emulate, he is honorable, just, and is willing to take on great burdens to help his people. He is one of the best men I know."

"So, you've actually met Prince Xander?!"

"I've met with Xander many times, most recently I met him when I was presented my commission in the army. He actually gave me some advice in establishing command."

"Really! Wow, so is he as strong as strong as the stories say?! Does he wield _Siegfried_ like King Rayner did? Do you really think he'll become a great king like his father?" Alex asked rapidly. His excitement and joy at hearing about his namesake was clear, and actually a little endearing.

"Well, I am not sure what stories you've heard, but yes Xander is strong. I've trained practically my whole life, but I've yet to best him even once in practice. Though I've come close a time or two. He is resolute and he puts forth his full effort in everything he does. That drive of his makes him a dedicated prince. I remember a few years back when a Mataran raiding band intercepted a caravan of food destined for the Eastern territories. Xander personally led a company of soldiers to recover the needed supplies. He tracked them through the hills and dells of the Mataran countryside until he reached their base. Leading the charge, he broke through their pitiful wall and defeated any raider so foolish as to stay and fight. Securing the vital supplies, Xander led the caravan personally to deliver the food to the starving villagers. That courage and drive to do justice by his people sets him apart from many of his siblings."

"As for _Siegfried_ , Xander inherited the blade on his sixteenth birthday and has strived to be worthy of its legacy from the moment I met him. He was so determined to prove himself, he followed his father's footsteps and braved the trials to meet with the Rainbow Sage and obtain great power. He is the fourth person in the last century to successfully reach the peak of that sacred mountain. Ever since he's returned from that mountain he has been even tougher and more powerful than ever." Gareth spoke recalling the Prince's triumphant return. He marched through the corridors with a new purpose and confidence that followed him wherever he went. In particular, his dealings with the King changed, he began to take on more and more responsibility growing into his role as the next king, should he live to see it that is.

"Sounds like you think he'll make a great king." Marren added.

"Xander is great at a lot of things, he's a fine horseman, a masterful swordsman, and he has genuine love for this nation, but he lets some threats sit a bit close for comfort." Gareth replied with an irritated look on his face. "But enough about that, tell me Alex about your village, what do you like to do for fun?"

A bit disappointed at the change of topic, Alex nonetheless was eager to share all he knew of his home. "Well that is old Mrs. Gratia," Alex gestured to an elderly woman with kind but tired and weary eyes walking towards the festival, "she used to make the best bread in the whole village before we stopped buying wheat a few years back. I loved her sweet breads, those were the best things I've ever tasted."

"So, what does she do now?" Gareth asked.

"She helps watch the young children while their parents are working." Alex explained before gesturing towards a house with flower carvings on the door. "My best friend Kaleb lives here, we used to play all the time making puppets and chasing dogs across the village, but we don't get to see each other that much anymore."

"Did you two have a fight?"

"No, we've been busy helping our families. I help Dad with his sculpting and record what command lines work now. When he's doing something really delicate, I go and help Mom at the kitchens helping make meals for the villagers. Kaleb is busy helping his parents dig more wells. Grandma says it's only a matter of time before the curse cuts off our water supply too." Alex replied. Looking over he saw Gareth's eyes beneath his helmet were sad and distant. "Oh, but don't worry I'm a great helper and with our golem finished we won't have to worry about starving ever again!" Alex cheered joyfully. "Before we go to the festival, can we drop by the blacksmith, Dad wanted me to let him know what kind of chisels he'll need this month?"

"Of course, lead on Alex." Gareth said gesturing grandly causing the boy to smile broadly and his soldiers to look on with some confusion. Never would they have thought their tough and at times fearsome leader would get along so well with children.

Happily leading the way, Alex kept up a constant stream of chatter, talking about the village and introducing Gareth and the soldiers to everyone they met. "That's old man Levi, he tells the best stories in the whole village. He doesn't get out much, but he's actually very nice. Over there is Madame Ava, she and her husband Nathan are the villages main traders, taking our sculptures, pots and other crafts all over Nohr, but they've been spending a lot of time in the village recently. I'm not sure why. Oh, and that's Thomas he's been teaching me to juggle in my free time." By the time the group reached an old stone house with an outdoor furnace Gareth felt he had met half the village, after spending so much time in the royal court, and amongst soldiers recently it was nice to be reminded of what Nohr was truly about, the people. Reaching the forge, Gareth saw a grizzled and bearded man snuffing out his fire.

"HEY!" Alex shouted catching the smith's attention.

"Ah, Alex. I was wondering if your father had any more orders this month. He must've broken what, four chisels by now." The blacksmith called out with a rueful shake of his head. "That man may be the best sculptor in the village, but he wreaks havoc on my chisels."

"Yeah, he needs a new half inch flat chisel, two new point chisels, and a new hammer. He broke his half pound hammer the other day."

"I'll see what I can do, boy. So, mind introducing me to your friends, it's not every day I get to see some premium metal work like that." The smith said gesturing to the armor that Gareth and his men wore. 

"Ok, sure. Sorry about that. This is Lieutenant Gareth and his soldiers, Ranaul, Marren and Joel. Guys, this is our village's blacksmith, David Smith. He makes a lot of tools like hammers, shovels, chisels and stuff, but he doesn't make a lot of swords though." Alex introduced, with a note of bitterness at the end.

"I keep telling you child, most blacksmiths make tools not weapons, and I certainly don't make any. With how busy your father and the other sculptors keep me it's a wonder that I have enough time to make anything beyond chisels." David began wearily, clearly having had the same conversation many times before with young Alex.

"He's right," Gareth interrupted giving the smith a break, "making a blade to withstand the abuse of the battlefield is a lot harder than you'd think. Most blacksmiths, with time and determination, can make a respectable sword or axe, but I can tell you from personal experience that even when you know what you're doing, things can be a lot more difficult than you thought. Though I admit my biggest issue was working with my material."

Curious Alex turned away and David sent a grateful smile Gareth's way before heading inside. "Really what did you make? Was it a great sword? Ooh, I bet it was an axe!"

"Nope, I made this." Gareth said unsheathing _Caelus_.

Alex was transfixed by the dagger, the black whirling clouds within that sparked with bolts of lightning drew his eye and left the boy in awe. "How'd you make it? I've never seen anything like it." Alex breathed.

Carefully sheathing the blade, Gareth smiled down at the child. "Now that my friend is a secret." Seeing the lad pouting a little Gareth chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Now how about we see this festival your village is having, after all, I can't recall ever having visited a festival before."

Disappointment faded quickly as Alex looked aghast at his new friend. "Well, in that case let me show you a short cut." Leading the group through some twisting alleyways the group soon found themselves outside the village walls and standing before the large colorful tent. Villagers and performers all milled about talking and laughing, and experiencing a joy that was rare for Nohr.

There were men and women dressed in colorful clothes of red, green, bright yellows, and even one man in a colorful patchwork outfit. These colorful performers juggled bright balls in complex patterns dazzling and awing both children and adults. A trio of brightly colored performers tumbled down the street drawing smiles and interest from the crowd. There was a duo in bright red costumes separate from the rest that were demonstrating some fire breathing that drew in large crowds. Around the large tent were a number of wagons and cages.

Gareth found himself staring at everything, the performers, the crowds, the sense of joy that was present was utterly foreign to the young Lieutenant. He had seen the kindness of Nohrian citizens, their willingness to work together, their strength through adversity, but he'd never seen them so carefree and happy. Watching the citizens of Rothaire, Gareth smiled brightly and with a light heart followed Alex's lead through the crowd, keeping an eye out for Rordan. Walking through the crowd, the small group found themselves entertained by the jugglers, and especially the fire breathers. Wandering around the festival Gareth saw several of his soldiers enjoying the festival and mingling with the villagers. Smiling Gareth turned to suggest that they explore the large tent when he found Rordan making his way towards himself, quickly stepping to the side of the road Gareth met with his commander.

"Sir." The archer saluted. "I've completed a preliminary investigation of these performers."

"And your verdict?" Gareth asked his cheer fading away in the face of a potential problem.

"They seem to be what they claim, he said with a smile. The performers and acrobats were mostly from the south. Many are from Nestra, though I found a few families hailing from Dreya to the South West. I heard from their leader that they have a professional singer from Cyrkensia's famous opera house that'll sing at the end of the day's festivities. Their creatures are exotic. I saw some kind of large cat, a huge grey creature with massive tusks, and some Kenshi." Gareth started at this and his expression turned grave. "I know, I thought the same thing, but their handler told me that the birds were crippled from birth, their bones apparently too weak to support a rider, so she was able to buy them cheap." Sucking in a long breath the archer turned to face his Lieutenant, "Though I haven't had much time to check around, I'd say that they are as safe as any Lieutenant."

Gareth nodded, a bit surprised that this traveling festival was able to steal away two Kenshi as well as one of Cyrkensia's famous singers. Though still a bit suspicious, Gareth's own eyes told him that these men and women were clearly what they claimed to be: performers, and talented ones at that. Decision made Gareth told his senior commander to check in with Karen about the schedule she had worked up and to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Saluting, Rordan made his way through the crowd to find the tempestuous commander, his quivers of arrows gently jostling as he maneuvered around the civilians making their way towards the tent. With Rordan's report, Gareth felt another of his burdensome worries fall away leaving him even lighter than before. With a grin Gareth turned to his companions, Alex who had been distracted by the tumbling feats of a few performers had turned to Gareth with a question in his eye.

Gesturing to the large tent before them, the group entered following the crowd. Inside the colorful tent Gareth found himself a bit surprised at what he saw, the tent was tall, easily over thirty feet tall, the height was needed apparently for three long ropes to hang from tent's top poles. In the center of the tent there was a short colorful wooden wall encircling a large piece of ground. Around the edges were a series of seats clearly intended for the growing audience. Feeling a tug at his hand, Gareth let himself be dragged over to the top row of seats by Alex. Sitting down next to the young boy, with his guard surrounding him, Joel still proudly clutching the platoon's banner, Gareth turned his attention to the ring where he saw a man with a regal rich purple hat enter.

Standing tall, he gave an elaborate bow to the audience and began the introductions. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Miguel and I welcome and thank you for being the very first audience for our traveling festival. Today we have not only creatures never before seen in Nohr, but we have some truly spectacular acts that you are sure to enjoy. For our first act, I give to you Dastan. Our very own soaring knight!" The speaker ended with a shout as he introduced the crowd to a young man entering the ring, no older than sixteen, with bronze skin and deep brown hair tied back with a bright green band. The young man was clothed in an open vest of dark green silk emblazoned with swirls and whorls of gold thread, his pants were black and as he bowed theatrically to the crowd his smile shone bright and genuine.

With a cocky grin at the crowd, the performer leapt several feet into the air and snagged one of the long ropes dangling from the tents tall roof. With twists and turns, the young performer climbed the rope with ease, his feet making steps out of the long rope. He paused in his assent and removed his hands from the rope. Gasps went out from the crowd as the boy tilted and began to fall, until he was stopped by the rope twined between his feet. With a laugh, the young man continued his climb upwards pausing to hold positions that seemed impossible with a rope. Finishing a daring hold in which he held himself upside down with only his hands on the rope keeping him elevated as he defied gravity and climbed himself higher still. Recovering, the acrobat waved at the crowd from high in the sky drawing awed looks from most. With a bright smile, Dastan leaped from one rope to another and ended up swinging over the audience's heads before landing in the center ring where applause exploded from the crowd.

Smiling brightly Dastan bowed and with sweat clear on his face and his chest heaving with exertion, he bowed once more and made his way out of the ring to applause and cheers. Once again entering the ring Miguel entered the ring with a bright smile on his face. "I hope you enjoyed our opening act because you'll be seeing more of Dastan later on. Now for our next act we have some truly impressive beasts from far away." With a grand gesture two large winged birds nearly as large as most wyverns suddenly flew out from the wings of the tent and dipped and dived within the confines of the tent. The birds were large, white with several large tail feathers reminiscent of peacocks, with their bright fiery colors. Staring at the birds as they flew through the air performing dazzling tricks Gareth felt a longing he had forgotten begin to stir within him. His attention was grabbed as Joel and Marren began to talk quietly.

"The birds are impressive, but I'd rather see that Dastan come back." Marren grumbled.

Looking at the light-haired girl sitting next to him Joel shook his head and tossed the girl a teasing smile. "You just want to ogle him some more don't you Marren."

A blush staining her cheeks she refuted his claim. "I've seen some tumbling before and I know that what he did took both incredible strength and control."

Gareth broke into the conversation his eyes still following the Kenshi with a longing look. "It was most impressive, with that level of control and skill he'd make an incredible warrior with some training."

"I was thinking the same." Marren exclaimed purposefully ignoring the disbelieving looks Ranaul and Joel were sending her way. The soldiers quieted down and watched the show before them. Animals of all sorts of sizes and shapes were trotted out performing tricks and awing the crowd. Then a trio of performers in bright red clothes entered the ring and wowed the crowd with a brilliant fire dance. Flames flashed as they twirled with fire flashing along the burning brands they carried. Almost hypnotized by the dance the crowd erupted in cheers as they exited the ring.

Entering once more into the ring to great applause was Dastan, his vest changed out for an eye-catching leather cuirass. In each hand, he carried a bright broadsword with an elaborate guard that coiled around his hands. Pausing to center himself, Dastan exploded with energy, leaping and twirling, the man was a literal whirlwind of steel, flashing bright in the light of the tent. He thrust, slashed, and whirled through his stage capturing the imaginations of all, at the end of his performance he bowed to his audience and with a broad smile on his face he walked to the edge of the ring and carefully laid down his steel blades and brought out a pair of wooden practice swords. Holding one sword pommel out to the crowd he offered the blade with a challenging glint in his eye. "This is the part of the act where I invite one of the audience to step forward and challenge me in a friendly spar, I hear that we have some of Nohr's finest in attendance today, so we might have a very good show for you all today, should one of these gallant soldiers step into the ring."

Murmurs of excitement fluttered around the stands as the Nohrian soldiers in attendance ribbed each other encouraging them to take part. One soldier rose from the stands and swaggered towards Dastan with a great confidence in his step. Eric, one of Alicia's more talented fighters, his hair dark and his shoulders broad, stepped into the ring taking the proffered sword and flourished the blade testing its balance. Pleased he readied himself and gave the acrobat an intimidating look. With a salute to his opponent and to the crowd, Dastan gripped his blade and charged Eric, slashing low at Eric's legs he moved Eric back as he calmly backpedaled blocking and deflecting Dastan's strikes with the ease of long hours of practice. Pressing the attack Dastan carried on undeterred, his strikes swift and accurate in their attempts to overwhelm Eric. Taking initiative Eric stepped forward immediately after deflecting Dastan's blade and with a swift rising slash, nearly ended the bout, the acrobat's balance and quick reflexes being the only thing that kept him in the match. Regarding his opponent with a new respect Dastan let his opponent drive him back towards the center of the ring expertly turning aside the soldiers blows, the flashy acrobat was displaying a surprising amount of skill and awareness as he deflected Eric's blows with practiced ease. Frustration growing on his face Eric locked blades with Dastan and tried to disarm the boy. With a quick and near impossible twist Dastan freed his blade and with a quick step towards the soldier he tangled his feet and sent the large man to the ground. Placing his blade at his opponent's neck Dastan found the enemy's blade pointed at his own belly. Impressed Dastan laughed and reached out to help the soldier to his feet, and led the soldier into a bow.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's give a hand for your soldier who was the best challenge I've had in months." To the sound of applause Dastan gave a final bow and upon collecting his broadswords he left the ring where Eric quickly made his way back to his seat a bit humbled at not beating his opponent, but upon receiving a nod of acknowledgement from Gareth the sting of the draw was lessened.

Watching Dastan leave the ring, Gareth eyed the boy. The acrobat was clearly well trained, and were he fighting Eric with two swords as he was during his demonstration then the fight would have likely ended rather differently. Quick, aggressive, and incredibly athletic, the young man had all the makings of a master swordsman if he could tone down his more flamboyant moves. As Dastan neared the tent's edge, Gareth was sorely tempted to offer the lad a job in the platoon, but as Dastan reached the end of the tent he was greeted warmly by a tall man with a wiry dark beard who was bedecked with knives, a dark haired matronly woman who was juggling outside the tent, and a younger boy no older than twelve who had participated in the fire dances earlier. Watching the group laugh and congratulate Dastan, Gareth immediately boxed that thought and with one last look towards the family celebrating in the wings Gareth turned to the center of the ring and silently wished the family well.

The rest of the acts were impressive, but with his mind elsewhere, Gareth was unable to fully appreciate them. The last act broke through his thoughts when a singer with straw blonde hair entered the stage and sang. Her voice was at once light and airy, but clear as the sun. The song spoke of changing fortunes and hope. From the looks of the mesmerized audience, she chose well. Bowing to the awed silence of the crowd the singer left the ring with a pleased smile on her face and Miguel entered the ring his purple hat clutched over his heart as he thanked the village for their attendance and invited them to come once again tomorrow for their final performance.

Exiting the tent, Gareth saw Alex safely to his mother, a brown-haired woman who looked a bit worn, but happy nonetheless. Bidding his goodbyes to the son, Gareth turned to the village and picked up his horse from its stable, and began the trek back to camp. His mind whirling with the events of the day, Gareth dismissed his guard upon entering the camp. Upon receiving an update from Jared, who was the current Commander in charge, he made his goodbyes and turned to his tent, desperate for some solitude to process everything that had happened. The new golem would change everything, Nohr now had a real chance at surviving the famine! The possibility of Nohr's recovery was on the horizon. For years it was expected that if Nohr was to survive, then Hoshido's barrier, and ultimately Hoshido itself, at least in some minds, must fall. But now? Could a healthy Nohr really be within reach? Though the golem and the possibilities it brought weighed heavily on his mind, the sight of the Kenshi today brought with it memories of a home that was barely more than a shadow and vague feelings most of the time. The mere thought of Hoshido had once brought a feeling of pride to him. After befriending Camilla, Elise, Gunter, and the others who helped him carve out a place for himself in the dangerous Nohrian court. Those feelings of pride had faded, but the memories flooded back upon seeing those great birds. When he was a child he had thought Nohr was a dark place full of evil murderers, but now he knew that to be false. He could not judge an entire nation based on one man's horrible actions, but renewed thoughts of his first home pressed hard on him.

Sitting there, still in his armor, Gareth thought of Hoshido. His home once upon a time. What it would mean to return there, to see his brothers and sisters once again, their faces long since faded away. His mother, her kindness and love he could still recall, though her features had been mostly forgotten. Would he be welcome? Would he be able to return to the friends and loved ones he had made in Nohr? Camilla? Would his sister come? Would she even want to? Did she even remember him? Sitting there Gareth wiled away the night lost in deep thought until he was roused by a shout.

Springing from his tent, sword in hand Gareth's attention was immediately drawn to the village. A fire burned in the night, screams, cries, and sounds of battle began to echo out through the still night air!?

 **1**. My desperate attempt to make sense of Fire Emblem's economy. First of all, prices in Fire Emblem Fates, and likely every Fire Emblem series, make zero sense. For instance, in chapter 16 of Conquest you are gifted 10,000 gold pieces to conduct a war. Reasonable, you need to buy food, supplies, arms, armor and so forth to conduct your campaign, but when we look at what the game ascribes to prices for items, things get messed up. You pay 1000 gold for a single _Iron_ sword. That just does not make sense. How would a full tenth of a war chest be spent on a single sword? And yes it _is_ a single sword. Simply put, the game does not place a lot of emphasis on the intricacies of money and thus things fail to make much sense. So, alas, I am forced to create a new money system. Kind of. First of all, Nohr is one of the few nations that produces gold coins. So, they are worth a lot. Thus, a single gold coin is worth 20 silver coins. Remember gold is rare and these are gold coins are nearly pure gold. Now a common everyday man makes a yearly wage of about 10-12 pieces of gold. A Destrier would therefore cost about 50 pieces of gold depending on breeding and so forth. A typical war horse would cost about 20-30 gold pieces, while an ordinary workhorse would cost about 8-10 gold pieces. A well-made steel sword would cost about 3-4 gold pieces. Most durable possessions in the middle ages were intended to be nearly permanent and long lasting, not easily replaceable. People bought things with the intent of using them for years and years to come. Now a lot of the more consumable goods such as food, cloth, and so forth was often bartered, and in fact in some areas people solely bartered. The particularities of money and the expense will not be brought up much, but I wanted you to be aware of the reasons why the prices of what I do reveal are what they are.

 **2**. Yes, Xander is the fourth person to climb to the peak of Sagesse Mountain in the last century. I find it unrealistic, in the thousands of years prior to the game, no one successfully climbed the mountain and met with the Rainbow Sage. Only in the last 30 ish years before he game had anyone successfully climbed the mountain. Therefore, I have made it so that many great warriors, leaders, and philosophers have made the pilgrimage successfully throughout my timeline, but in the last three hundred years fewer and fewer have made the attempt. Thus, by the time of this story, few can recall the last time anyone has completed a trip to the mountain. So, the feat is still impressive, but Garon, Sumeragi, the mysterious knight (hint hint), and Xander are not the only four to have done it in recent memory, particularly this century.

 **3**. I've done it again, I have created another nation in the world of Fire Emblem Fates. Dreya is a nation that sits near the south-western tip of the continent with their capital situated strategically on the large Meltem bay. Dreya is one of the most profitable trading nations on the continent, delivering goods to ports all over the land. Many of Dreya's citizens are involved in the nation's trade, be it on the sea, caravans, or even merchants. The nation brings in barges of food for Nohr as the nation continues to need large quantities of food to feed its starving populace.

 **And thus, we end on a cliffhanger. What's happening and why is it happening? All excellent questions that shall be answered next chapter. I am excited about the next chapter as it is one of the climaxes I envisioned for this story when I started thinking about this the plot all those months ago. Man am I pumped for the next chapter! It is going to be intense. You can expect the next chapter in a week or two, I won't keep you in suspense for too long.**

 **As always please leave a review letting me know your thoughts on the story and its direction. Thanks for your continued interest, if you are interested visit my author's page where I post the status of the story.**


	11. Burning Stone

**Welcome to chapter eleven, I have envisioned this chapter for months, as it is one of the main climaxes for this story. So much awaits read on my friends.**

-Village of Rothaire-

The glow from the flames shined in the night, echoing with distant screams and shouts. Terror and fear for the villagers gripping his heart Gareth shouted, "TO ARMS! The village is burning!" Grabbing his helmet Gareth placed the cool steel upon his head. Resisting the impulse to run directly into the village he continued shouting orders, "This is not a drill we leave in five minutes, weapons and armor are the priority. Caleb, I want you and Zella to bring all the healing items we have, there won't be time to return." Securing his own weapons Gareth made a few adjustments to his armor, which had become slightly skewed during his restless slumber. Armor secured, Gareth began making his way to the edge of camp shouting orders to hurry. By the time he reached the edge of the camp nearly all his soldiers had gathered, only Karen and her mounted raiders were late, though it seemed that even in the rush to arm themselves someone had remembered to grab the unit's banner.

Passing a quick look over his soldiers Gareth found that most had a look of panic and fear on their faces, readying himself and calming the panic that was building in himself as the screams grew louder and more numerous he forced a fierce expression onto his face. "Soldiers of Nohr, there is no time for speeches of courage and valor, there is only time to act. Leave your fear and doubts behind, tonight we fight not for glory. Tonight, we fight to defend the innocent! Trust in your comrades and we will make it through this battle." Though most of the soldiers were still nervous, they had found their courage at the reminder of what was at stake. Sword raised Gareth set the pace at a quick march and led his platoon onwards towards the burning village. He had to resist the urge to break his unit into a full run. They needed to reach the village quickly, but he needed them to be ready to fight anything once they arrived. The screams and shouts became louder as they neared the village, soon even the soldiers began to hear the anguished cries. Faces hardened to stone, and Gareth knew that his platoon's courage would not break.

Minutes away from the village Karen and her riders finally appeared, both they and their horses armed and armored. Reining her horse, Karen slowed her mount beside Gareth. Turning a harsh glare on his Commander, causing the mounted commander to grimace in acknowledgement of her own slow pace, Gareth relayed his orders. "You and your raiders are to make your way through the festival area, saving whoever you can and killing any enemies you find. Be cautious though, the performers very well might be part of this attack. Ascertain the truth and then make your way around the village and attack from the Eastern gate." With a hard look in her eyes Karen nodded and spurred her horse onwards gathering her troops and veering off the road towards the burning tent that shined like a torch in the night.

Approaching the Western gate, Gareth quickly put together a rough battle plan. Voice raised he called out, "I want the archers and the banner guard with me, we will head down the main street clear out the village center of enemies and hold it! Caleb you're coming with us. Once we enter the village Alicia and Jarred your force will make your way south killing any enemies you find and rescuing anyone you can, tell them to head to the village center where my force will keep them safe! Darren, I want you and Ranaul to take your men and head north and do the same! Take heart soldiers, and remember we are the shield of Norh!" With that, Gareth drew _Caelus_ and his broadsword and charged leading his men into battle.

Approaching the still burning tent, Karen and her five mounted troops, took in the sight of the once bright festival grounds. The tent's colorful cloth had already burned to ashes, leaving only the tent poles and their support ropes still burning slowly like tall skeletal bones in the night sky. The wagons surrounding the tent were ablaze illuminating the battlefield revealing dozens of dead bodies, both human and animal. The performers and their beasts lay in pools of their own blood, their corpses riddled with cuts and stab wounds from swords, spears and arrows.

The scene reminded Karen of that fateful ambush so long ago. Refusing to let more people die she spurred her horse forward, convinced that the performers had also been victims of these heartless raiders. Riding onto the field Karen heard the sounds of battle, steel clashing with steel on the other side of the burning tent, guiding the horse towards the noise Karen raised her lance signaling her riders trying to navigate through the dead.

Rounding the tent, Karen saw a ring of troops armed with spears and simple armor chanting and laughing with cruel jeers at whatever was happening in the middle. With a flick of her hand, Karen set her lance and picked her target. Urging her beast into a gallop Karen heard the sound of her own forces behind her, trusting them to do as she had instructed she focused. Seconds later the ring was broken as the Nohrian cavalry smashed through the left and right edges of the ring taking six or more men down with their first pass. As she passed through the broken ring Karen saw two of the performers engaged in combat with some of the raiders. An older man with a pair of knives in hand and with a belt carrying more blades was engaged with a raider protected with an iron breastplate sporting a heavy katana, while a younger man wielding two steel broadswords was holding off of a pair of spearmen.

Swinging her steed around Karen prepared for another charge, intending to aid the young boy, yet she found that he had already killed one of his attackers during the chaos of her first charge and was driving the other warrior back with aggressive strikes from his two blades. Trusting the lad to handle himself Karen turned her attention towards the fleeing raiders. Urging her mount forward Karen ran down one of the raiders, letting her beast's momentum do the work she skewered another, his body taking her spear with it. Irritation flaring, Karen drew her sword and with but a touch of her knees she sent her horse harrying after the rest.

In the remains of the broken ring Dastan had finally ended the second spearman, turning he dashed to help his father who was blocking slash after slash with his largest knives tucked against his forearms, but he was steadily being driven back by his opponent. Ignoring the blood that flowed down his arm from a glancing thrust, Dastan hurried towards the fight. He was desperate to help his father, whose blood was dripping from several cuts and slashes over his body. With a roar the young acrobat leapt into the fight. Hearing the noise of his approach, the murderer spun around to meet this new danger, ignoring the weakening man now behind him. Swords sung through the air as Dastan's twin blades began to overwhelm the raider.

His two swords seemingly coming from every direction put the man off balance as a look of panic began to emerge on his face. As Dastan was about to disarm the murderer, suddenly a knife embedded itself in the raider's neck. The murderer's eyes grew wide as his blade was wrenched from his hands. His now free hands wildly clutched at his collar, as a gush of red blossomed as the knife was pulled from his neck. Turning aside from the sight, Dastan checked for any nearby threats and seeing none nearby he sheathed his bloody blades and reached his injured father as he began to collapse.

"Father! It'll be alright. The soldiers are here. We can get you to a healer." Dastan spoke his voice filled with pleading.

With a weak smile the elder performer laid his hand on his son's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere yet. Now help me up, let's see if we can find Helah and Jeriah, they had to have made it."

Taking his father's arm Dastan hoisted the man to his feet and with his arm around his torso began to lead him away from the battlefield passing corpses of both murderers and friends. Looking at the dead in the fire light, Dastan's hope of finding his mother and younger brother began to vanish. There was so much blood on the field that he could feel it running downhill soaking his bare and blistered feet as he walked onwards. "Father I d-"

"Don't say it boy. I won't believe it until I see their bodies. I expect we'll see them soon, don't you worry son."

Clinging to the shred of hope his father offered, Dastan guided them around the burning tent. The sight that lay before was even worse. Dozens of bodies lay in the dirt, the scale of death was horrifying. Just ahead was Rosella who taught him how to soar on the ropes. Over there was old man Mauro who was the best juggler in the festival despite his arthritis. On the edge of the flames in a once white silk shift was the pretty singer Oriana from Cyrkensia who had joined their company for both the adventure and the love of Miguel their announcer. Anger and sorrow welled up bringing tears to his ash covered face Dastan kept hold of his father as he numbly passed the bodies of his friends and loved ones. So blinded by his emotions, Dastan failed to notice the shape of a man hunched over a body.

"Hey you there!" Dastan's father shouted grabbing Dastan's attention and focusing it on the shape ahead. The shape jolted and turned, its hands fumbling for the ties of his pants. Rage sparked within him at the figures actions. Grabbing a knife with his free hand he threw the blade at the shadow.

Stumbling back the figure tripped and fell, but could not avoid the knife as it embedded in his thigh. With a pained snarl, the man with his face dirty and his eyes dark with hate grabbed a bow and nocked an arrow and let loose. Instincts born into every father demanded action. In spite of his weakened body, he turned as he threw his son behind him.

The indignant squawk his boy made became horrified silence as the arrow pierced the body of his father. As he faced his son, Cyrus, the knife thrower offered one last smile to his boy as he crumpled to his knees as the feathered shaft embedded in his chest stole his breath away.

Horror in his eyes, Dastan's attention shifted to the archer his face transforming into a terrible visage of vengeance. With a primal shout, Dastan lunged past his father drawing both swords. As the enemy began to nock another arrow, he attacked with swift strikes. Cutting the archer's gripping hand with one sword and shattering the bow with the other, he quickly followed up and impaled the man with both his swords. Wrenching the steel from his dying body Dastan felt the man's hot blood splash over his body. Spitting at the man, Dastan turned to leave when he saw what the man had been doing to the body of Cira. Red hot rage shot through him at the man's defilement of his friend's body. Turning back Dastan repeatedly slashed with his swords leaving the dying man howling in pain.

His father flashed back into his mind. Crossing back to his father Dastan saw that he had faded away. His body was still recognizable, but it was clearly missing his spirit. The once familiar and lively form of his father had become still and ashen. The blood loss and wounds were too much and now he was truly gone.

Despair welling, Dastan searched for something anything. A glimpse of blue caught his eye.

Turning with dread in his heart he stumbled over to what remained of his younger brother and mother. With tears in his eyes, Dastan stood over the bodies overwhelmed. His mind awash with disbelief and horror Dastan could only stare helplessly at their bodies.

His brother, so bright, so stubborn was dead. Mother had died trying to protect her youngest. Thoughts and memories whirled through his head, tears fell to the ground as his hope lay dead at his feet. The sound of hooves eventually broke him out of his thoughts. Looking up he found himself facing the mounted soldiers who had helped break the ring earlier.

Karen looked on the lad before her with sympathy, wanting nothing more to let the boy mourn those he lost, but she needed information. "Tell me lad what happened here."

Looking at the woman with a bitter and lost expression Dastan snapped out. "What do you think happened?! We were attacked by a bunch of murderers, they killed everyone! The beasts, my family, our leader! Who are they? Why did they do this?!"

"By their armor and weapons, I'd say that these are Hoshidans, though I won't bother guessing why they attacked innocents. Look there's nothing you can do here, go west and find our camp you'll be safe there!" Karen ordered as she wheeled her stallion around and galloped off towards the East gate.

Watching the soldiers leave Dastan looked towards the village and heard the cries of terror and anguish. People were dying at the hands of these murders, lives stolen by these dastards. With one last look at his family behind him he sheathed his blades and ran towards the wall scaling it in seconds before leaping into the chaos that was Rothaire. "I won't let them get away with this."

Upon reaching the western gate Gareth's forces found the gate guarded by a few raiders. Seeing the large armed platoon approaching the three raiders quickly fled into the village to escape, but there would be none. With grim purpose, Rordan and his archers nocked arrows and felled the men, their backs bristling with black arrows. The enemy guards eliminated, Gareth looked to the sides of the gate and saw the golem stone tablets had been shattered. A few bodies told the tale that they at least killed a few before being destroyed. Entering the village, the platoon split into three sections, Gareth led his men and women through the main street towards the village center. Passing the dying men Gareth paused and drew near to one.

Kneeling Gareth gripped the man's filthy hair and jerked his head up painfully demanding his attention. The questions upon his lips died as he stared into a face he had not seen in ten years. "Hoshido." At his words violent curses sounded from his soldiers. Disgust and disbelief filled Gareth. The thought that his homeland would launch an attack on innocent civilians was almost too much to bear. Leaving the man to die in the dust Gareth stood to his feet as his archers wrenched the arrows from the enemy bodies. He did his best to push aside the confusing and conflicting emotions swirling within. No matter what he would protect these villagers. He would have to deal with the aftermath later.

Turning he found his soldiers regarding the fallen Hoshidans with spite and hate in their eyes. Gripping his sword tightly, he motioned his troops further into the village. The sounds of occasional combat pierced the night air as his forces began to challenge the Hoshidan raiders they met. Eyes scanning for danger, the squad advanced towards the center of the village where the houses burned brightly. "Search every house as we go!" Gareth ordered. "I won't have the Hoshidans striking at our backs!" Marching forth the group cleared the buildings quickly, several of which burst open with teary-eyed terrified civilians.

Within minutes, Gareth's group found themselves escorting a dozen villagers. Approaching the village center, they started to encounter more raiders hunting for victims. Their blades bloody and their faces dark. Expecting unarmed villagers, they swiftly met their end at the hands of Nohrian steel.

Breaking into the village center Gareth and his group found themselves in a ring of fire as all the buildings surrounding the now broken statue of King Rayner were ablaze. Ahead was a large group of Hoshidans dragging plunder from the houses, most of it splashed with dark blood. Worse, they were dragging screaming children and young women with them, their grips harsh and bruising. Though they were far away, the terror on their faces was abundantly clear.

Rage washed over the squad. Roaring, Gareth slashed with _Caelus_ releasing a bolt of lightning at the forefront man. His cry of warning became a scream of pain that was quickly cut short as his body fell to the dirt smoking and still. Now aware of a threat, the raiders dropped their prizes and charged at the small Nohrian squad, their blood lust clouding their thoughts.

Arrows flew striking bodies quickly crippling or killing the target. When the banner guard clashed with what was left of the raiders, the result was as quick as it was brutal. Swords and spears turned aside the enemies' weapons. With ruthless efficiency, blades were plunged into the enemies' bodies. Gareth found himself fighting two ruffians, their attacks undisciplined. The green haired Lieutenant side stepped the wild slashes and with a swift counter he brought his sword up. Nearly cleaving the man's arm off, he wrenched the blade away causing blood to gush forth as he fell to his knees. Gareth deflected the other man's slash with _Caelus_. With his full attention on his remaining opponent Gareth began to rip the man apart. _Caelus_ flashed in the night, lightning coursing and crackling down the dagger's blade as it sung through the air biting deep. Soon it was covered in red along with his broadsword.

Turning from the dead and dying enemies Gareth searched for another opponent. There on the other side of the broken statue was a man standing tall in light black armor covered with blades of all sizes. With a venomous glare thrown towards Gareth, the blade covered man retreated into one of the side alleys, a strange knife in hand. Gareth sensed the man would be trouble. Unlike the other raiders they've met thus far, he carried himself with years of experience. Shaking the thought away Gareth turned and looked at the prisoners the raiders were planning to take. Huddled together with their eyes closed in terror and tears streaming down their faces, the sight pulled at the soldiers' hearts. Directing his men to take the young ones over to the other rescued civilians Gareth turned to the Dragon Vein thrumming with power.

Approaching the vein Gareth heard the silent roars of Halriar, angered at the shedding of his people's blood. Stepping into the river of power Gareth could _feel_ the ancient dragon's rage flooding him nearly overwhelming him. Reaching deep into the vein Gareth tried to grab the power flooding through the vein, but Halriar's anger and pride were stirred which made it difficult to even reach let alone command. Raising his eyes to the terrified and expectant civilians, Gareth snarled and with a roar thrust _Caelus_ into the vein. Immediately Gareth felt Halriar react to this focused reach. Halriar's roars of rage became one of shock and even fear. Taking advantage of the dragon's momentary lapse of focus, Gareth drew as much power as he could from the vein. Light erupted beneath Gareth's feet enveloping the village center in a warm golden light. Reaching deeper, Gareth drew still more power causing the light to flare brighter still outshining the surrounding flames. Suddenly Gareth raised his hand and the earth beneath his feet moved.

Rumbling and cracking the earth rose quickly and steadily beneath the Lieutenant's feet. In seconds the lad was standing on a wide hill as large as the entire village center and was looking into second-story windows. Still the earth continued to rise higher and higher until the hill towered over the roofs of the village and its walls. Looking down from his perch with the power of the First Dragons still flowing fiercely in his veins, Gareth saw not the awed and stunned looks from the civilians and his soldiers below, but the fires raging all over the village. The cries of panic from the town fueled his determination.

His face set, Gareth raised _Caelus_ to the sky and poured power into the blade. Above, the clouds gathered and darkened heeding the boy's call. With a shout a bolt of golden lightning, brighter than any before flew from the dagger and danced among the clouds. Large rain drops began to fall, spaced so that one could almost walk between the drops. The rain intensified, as the lightning sparked and arced between the clouds…waiting.

Walking down the newly created hill Gareth saw the looks in his people's eyes and began shouting orders, spurring both the civilians and the soldiers to action. "Rordan, I want you and the archers on the hill providing protection and covering fire for the villagers! Villagers make your way to the top and wait there until the battle is over! Caleb, you stay with the civilians, in this case you'll do the most good here!" As the civilians rushed up the hill tripping as they climbed, Gareth made his way to Rordan. Grabbing the platoon's banner and handing it to the archer. "Whatever you do make sure that those people are safe. Any villagers that enter the village center are to climb the hill."

"Understood sir."

"Lydia, Neil, and Bryn you go and search for villagers in the north, bring them here. Paul and Sean are with me! Stick together and watch each other's backs." Gareth ordered, dispersing his banner guard.

Across the village along the Northern wall, things were starting to become difficult. The alleys of the village were quickly becoming convoluted and narrow necessitating the squads to split into groups of two or three soldiers. Darren's squads quickly worked on holding a clear path to the village center while Ranaul and his forces pushed deeper into the web of alleys and buildings. With most of the fire confined to the village center and the southern regions, the area Ranaul and his forces found themselves in was dark.

Looking around nervously, Marren clutched her spear and shield tight as she tried to keep her courage. Though she had proven herself during training and the final practice battle with Lieutenant Edmund's own platoon, this was entirely different. The screams that tore through the air chilled her blood causing her to fall deeper into her fear.

Approaching another alley Marren and her partner, Richard, raised their shields together, Marren silently cursing how her shield shook with her nerves, as opposed to the steely grip of her fellow soldier. Glancing over, Marren felt her nerves calm a bit. He was the only reason she hadn't broken and fled the field of battle.

Like her, he had carried the brand of coward, but here he stood steady nonetheless. It irritated her that he was conducting himself like a proper soldier while she marched along struggling to keep that terror from overwhelming her. The alley was thankfully empty, but the sounds of combat had begun. Steel clashed with steel, the sound ringing through the air driving home the knowledge once more that tonight, blood was being spilled.

A crash from inside the next house over grabbed their attention. Quickly trying the door and finding it unlocked the pair entered in with blades drawn and shields readied. Inside was a Hoshidan raider. His armor ratty and nothing more than a rusty breastplate, but in his hands were two long curved daggers. The blades already dripping with red. Against the wall with fear in their eyes was an elderly couple, the man's hair was graying and though he was terrified, he stood before his wife determined to protect her and the young child she clutched to her breast though it meant his death.

The sight recalled Lieutenant Gareth's words, "A soldier's job is to protect the lives of the innocent at all costs, not save his own hide." Though the fear still called at the edges of her mind, Marren steeled herself and with a cry joined Richard in his assault on the startled raider.

The fight was short and violent. Stabbing at him, Marren realized that her spear was ill suited to such close quarter fighting. The intruder parried her thrust and began to slash at Marren. She focused on blocking the intruders strikes. Slashes rained down and Marren's shield met nearly every strike. One slipped past and was absorbed by her armor leaving her unharmed. The Hoshidan paid for his focus, as Richard's blade cut deep into his leg. He stumbled as he attacked. Marren blocked the weak slash. Using the opening, she struck his face with edge of her shield causing a sickening crack. Shock threatening to settle in, Marren turned from the dead Hoshidan. His head twisted sharply with blood pooling from both his leg wound and the gash her shield had left. Across the room the elderly civilians regarded her and Richard with both gratitude and apprehension.

"It's okay, we're soldiers of Nohr. Follow us and we'll get you to safety." Richard spoke his voice somehow far calmer than her own would have been.

"Is there anywhere safe?" The woman asked with tears of relief pouring down her face as she looked to the soldiers with hope in her eyes.

Touched at the faith she saw in their eyes Marren nodded reassuringly, her voice oddly shrill to her ears. "Our Lieutenant wants all the villagers to go to the village center where he can protect you."

"Safe?" A small voice asked.

Turning her gaze to the small child no older than five held tightly in the arms of the elderly woman, Marren felt her heart clench. The girl's large brown eyes looked at her pleading with hope. Were they even a minute later in arriving, everyone here would have died, victims of this wretched night. "I promise, Lieutenant Gareth taught us all what it means to protect others. He'll keep you safe." Marren spoke her voice strong like Richard's.

Assured, the three quickly followed Marren and Richard out of the house where they immediately felt the earth rumble. Cursing at another thing going wrong tonight, her curses were quickly cut off as a hill began to rise above the rooftops. At the peak was a figure standing in a ring of warm golden light. Awe arose within her at the display she was seeing, this was Lieutenant Gareth's doing.

Her thoughts were confirmed when the figure thrust something towards the sky and released a bolt of lightning bathing the whole village in bright violent light. As rain began to fall in the wake of the Lieutenant's actions Marren and Richard quickly ushered the group towards the newly created hill. Backtracking through the narrow alleys Marren's fear still whispered, but she carried on determined to protect these people.

Carefully they pressed on, coming across a few Hoshidans that quickly decided to seek other prey. With Darren's soldiers in sight a few streets down, a new scream echoed from an alley a few houses away. Marren turned and mastering her fear, ordered Richard to get these three to Commander Darren's safety and then meet her at the next alley while she checked for more survivors. Richard nodded solemnly and traded his sword for her spear. Moving the villagers on, he turned back and caught her gaze before she slipped into the alley. He gripped her spear to his chest in a salute before turning back to his duties.

Clutching Richard's sword tightly Marren turned back towards alley and dashed towards the noise. Hearing a cry, Marren ran at a desperate pace. Just a few houses down the alley, she turned and saw them down a side alley. A group of three Hoshidans standing over something. The lead man held a thick iron club in hand slick with blood. Though the night was loud with sounds of battle, crackling fire, rain, and even the Lieutenant's lightning, Marren could still make out the words the man was saying.

"You thought that hurt did you barbarian? By the time me and the boys are done with you they won't be able to identify you and that little brat's corpse." The man promised in broken and barely understandable Nohrian.

Below the man, her arm bloody and bent at an unnatural angle was a young woman with pale blonde hair, her clothes ripped to bloody shreds as she desperately protected what appeared to be a child with her body. Desperation flooded her veins as the man raised his club ready to bring it down once again on the injured woman. With a quick sprint and war cry Marren crashed into the man holding the club before he could strike again sending him sprawling to the ground. Keeping her feet, Marren quickly kicked one of the remaining Hoshidans away and turned towards the third. He brought his knives up in guard while turning his head looking for any other attackers. Marren stood over the civilians, shield and sword ready to defend them.

Rising quickly to his feet spitting curses she couldn't understand the leader leered at her, his face twisting into a perverse mixture of hatred and blood lust. Club still in his hand, the iron spikes red with blood, he charged in. His compatriots tentatively joining in the assault still looking for other soldiers. Blades flashed in the night, the steel shining in the flickering lightning that danced in the clouds. With their blades slashing and the club swinging Marren kept her shield tight blocking the attacks as best she could. She tried to keep the knife men back with a few well-timed slashes of her own, but with their numbers and the civilians underfoot, Marren was unable to stop everything. Several slashes slipped past her guard and scored hits on her armor. Sending up silent praise for her armor, that merely gained a few new scratches, Marren struggled to hold.

The club was the biggest threat, with a few well-placed hits her armor would crumple crushing her inside. With this in mind she dedicated her shield to keeping the weapon at bay. Seconds passed as the enemy continued to attack. Finding her still standing with her shield held high and armor marked naught but futile scratch marks, their frustration mounted. One of the Hoshidans sheathed a knife and suddenly lunged onto Marren's shield attempting to wrench it away. With a quick twist, Marren freed her shield and thrust her borrowed sword into the man's shoulder. Screaming wildly the man backed away clutching his wounded shoulder, red gushing forth staining the wet earth.

With her shield and sword out of position, Marren felt the iron club crash into her breastplate sending her back a step with a large dent around the stomach. Both the blow and the dented armor stole the breath from her lungs making it hard to breathe. Sensing an opening, the Hoshidans made it clear that problem wouldn't trouble her for too long. Stepping forth the man with the club rained blow after blow down on her. Raising her shield Marren blocked as many blows as she could. Seeing the knife fighter dart in on her, Marren warded him off with a slash exposing her shoulder. With a sickening crunch, Marren felt the iron club strike her shoulder. The bones were painfully jarred and the club's spikes burned as they pierced the armor and flesh. Blood started to drip down her arm.

Sensing victory, the second knife fighter dashed in blades raised to strike at her throat. Desperate, Marren brought her shield around quickly catching the man's head with the shield's edge splitting his head open as it wedged deep into his skull.

The club wielding man's eyes smoldered with dark intent. Though injured, this woman with a pain filled face still stood defending the Nohrian whore and the brat. One of his men was dead and the other injured, he knew that even now with her chest heaving for air, she was not to be underestimated. Turning he evaluated his injured compatriot. His flesh had paled to unnatural hues, and judging by the pool of red on the wall and at his feet he was not long for this world. Desperate he called out to his friend hoping that he yet lived, but only silence answered him.

While the Hoshidan was trying to rouse his dying friend, Marren called to the villagers behind her. "When you see an opening, run for the village center. I'll keep them off you." Marren could neither see or hear the villager's acknowledgement, but to her relief she did hear them getting to their feet. The lead Hoshidan glared at the Nohrians, his eyes promising violence and pain for the death of his friends. Though the injured man was bleeding out from his shoulder, the trio's leader stood before her uninjured and ready to end her. Richard's sword was too heavy for her injured arm to wield so she let the blade drop to the ground. Marren attempted to reach for her belt knife, but the movement sent a searing pain down her crushed arm forcing a cry from her lips.

"Foolish woman, you should've left the whore and her brat alone. Instead you are going to die in the backstreets like the gutter trash you are." The man spoke in his heavily accented Nohrian.

Glaring back at the man Marren finally drew her knife, her face wet with tears and rain replied "I may die, but I will save them. I swear it!" With a cry of pain and fury Marren charged the man surprising the Hoshidan and giving Marren a desperately needed advantage. Dented shield lashing out in quick strikes Marren drove the man away from the villagers and further into the alley. Though she tried to keep the momentum going, the earlier strikes to her armor kept her from getting full breaths. She was quickly winded and soon she found herself slowing.

With a sick grin, the man gripped his club with two hands. The leader, with savage glee, began to beat away at her shield. Shield held close to her body Marren felt every hit rattle her head and shoulders and sent waves of pain to her crippled arm. Desperate, Marren uncoiled her legs and lunged with her knife. She buried the blade deep in the murderer's hip. Stumbling back in pain, the Hoshidan swung down with his club clipping Marren's helmet sending the soldier to her rear in a daze. Her ears were ringing and her sight faded.

With nothing but her shield and dented armor, Marren rolled over and searched for anything to help her end this threat. Dazed she rose to her knees and grasped for something, anything. Her search was cut short as the raider struck with his club once more. This time denting her back plate causing her fall to the ground gasping for breath. Rolling onto her back she tried to raise her shield only to find it wrenched from her body and tossed away. Hearing the man's winded breathing she felt him straddled her torso.

A flash of panic cleared her mind. She desperately reached out for anything she could use as weapon. He drew his own blade from its sheath as her knife still embedded near his waist slowly dripped with his blood. He nearly flopped down onto her torso pinning her to the ground. With a wicked look in his eyes he removed her helmet and tossed it away the steel clattering nearby, as he dragged the blade over one cheek, then punched the other.

Cold fear pooled in her gut at this man's intent and with desperation she grasped and twisted the knife in his hip eliciting a scream of pain from the man. He responded by pinning her injured arm and sank his blade into her chest under her arm. Gasping desperately, Marren flailed with her good arm for something, she found her helmet. Slamming her helmet into the man's nose, Marren heard bones crunch.

She recoiled and slammed it again causing him to fall back off her. Seeing his knife fall from his hands she picked it up and clumsily stabbed his neck spraying herself and the alley with more life giving blood. Clumsily rolling away from Marren, the Hoshidan raider clutched desperately at his throat as his life bled away. Soon his hand fell away and he remained still, blood beginning to pool around him.

Exhausted and spent Marren took the man's knife and drug herself to a nearby wall where she tried to hoist herself to her feet. On one knee, she heard feet approaching warning her of a new attacker. Holding the knife in her good arm she steeled herself for the attack.

Looking at the scene, the Hoshidan raiders took in the one living body in the alley. She appeared close to death, face nearly white, and pools of red surrounding her body as she held on desperately to her knife. Further down the alley he saw another of their men dead red pooling around his head, and another with a large red pool surrounding his slumped form against the alley wall. He was not going to let this woman die peacefully after killing three of their own.

Stepping forward he picked up the fallen club and faced the rapidly fading soldier. With a dark grin the Hoshidan raised the club and prepared to crush her skull. Before he could end to troublesome woman's life a spear pierced his back.

Marren looked up and through her fading eyesight she saw Richard and another soldier quickly fight off and disperse the reinforcements. Relief fills her eyes as she her sight fade away, and a peace and stillness falls over her.

They took in the scene around them as the flashes of lightning lit the alley up for brief moments. As they knelt next to her now lifeless body, Commander Darren spoke his voice full of emotion and pride in this brave woman. "She was no coward."

Richard looked on his fallen friend and nodded, voice soft and nearly unheard as he gripped her shoulder one last time. "A true soldier."

Riding through Rothaire's eastern streets Karen kept a steady and firm hand on her mount's reins, the earlier rumbles having spooked the war horse. Though Karen felt that the rain that came soon after the earth stopped shaking was more irksome as it made the ground slick and in places rather muddy, hampering her group's swiftness. Rallying her force Karen again led her small group of cavalry through the streets hunting down more of those raiders.

When they first reached the village most of the enemies they had encountered were alone or in small groups. Yet ever since that large hill in the village center arose, the earth rumbled and the sky flashed with lightning, which was surely Lieutenant Gareth's doing, Karen and her cavalry found more and more large groups of raiders converging. It soon became common to see groups of five or more men standing in the rain at various points looking like they were awaiting orders.

Fighting through village streets was nightmare, the alleys were often narrow forcing Karen to often ride alone or with a single partner down a street as they hunted down the Hoshidans. Several times Karen had run unexpectedly into a group of enemies. Thankfully she had kept a respectable speed on her mount getting her out of trouble quickly. Had she been alone on foot she'd have died several times over tonight. Thankfully her Destrier's teeth and hooves flashing out striking the dastard's bodies kept her from being overwhelmed and allowed her to break up and scatter several groups.

Wheeling her mighty mount around Karen spotted her troops. "Commander Karen," Weston, Karen's best scout called out, his sword arm clutched protectively against his chest while he carried his blade in his off hand. "The enemy is rallying but I've seen no sign of a commanding officer."

Frustration mounting Karen turned from her force and glared into the night where cries still echoed. "Continue as we have, find the enemy and disperse them. If we keep them from gathering their forces we can allow the rest of the platoon to pick off the enemy. Weston, you keep close to Frida. She'll make sure you make out of this battle alive." Ignoring the boy's sputtering protests Karen kicked her steed forward, the stallion rushed forward eager for more foes to trample.

Navigating the streets was becoming a more difficult task, the bodies of both villagers and raiders filled the streets as well as plunder that the Hoshidans had drug out onto the narrow paths. Finally reaching a clear section, Karen's mount surged ahead and barreled right into a large group of seven Hoshidans, who refused to scatter.

Blade flashing in the night, Karen swung and struck with a vengeance, her blade biting deep into one raiders face. The Hoshidans attempted to swarm her and knock her off, but when her stallion reared and lashed with a hoof striking one soldier in the chest, sending the man to the ground where he lay still, they quickly retreated. Shouting Karen urged her mount onwards the beast charged forth his eyes flashing dangerously. The fight lasted only a few more moments as the Hoshidan's courage quickly fled as both rider and beast attacked lashing out and drawing blood with both steel and hooves. Soon the force scattered clutching wounds and glaring hatefully at her.

Pleased Karen took a minute to rest, trying to ease the fear that had gripped her when that group failed to scatter. Had they pressed she'd likely be lying on the ground with the other corpses. Patting her mount's neck Karen turned to run down the Hoshidans when she suddenly felt a body ram into her from above, lifting her out of her saddle and sending her spilling to the ground. Gasping as the air was forced from her lungs Karen swung her sword at the enemy above her only for her blade to be harmlessly deflected by a strange knife. Immediately another knife was thrust into her right thigh breaking her bone and twisted, drawing out a scream from the commander.

Eyes blinded by pain Karen thought she'd die but when her eyes finally cleared she found her mount standing protectively over her with a shallow bloody slash along his exposed shoulder. Struggling to her feet Karen tried to climb up but her right leg screamed in agony at any movement. Tears of pain falling down her face Karen heard the sound of several horses and turned to find her scouts looking at her with shock and fear on their faces. As they worried over her and helped her up she knew that this was the plan. Distract the riders long enough to rally their forces. And though she tried to send them away to hunt down the Hoshidan's their loyalty wouldn't have it, and as they escorted their wounded commander to the large hill in the village center she knew that this night would see more death.

Prowling down the streets of Southern Rothaire Gareth and his small guard passed several families fleeing towards the hill at the village center, several cradling broken and bloody limbs as they ushered the youngest along, whose faces were pale as they clung to their guardians with a fervor only the terrified could manage. Trying to tune out the faces of the young ones, Gareth kept his red eyes searching the streets, the alleys, and even the roofs for enemies. Spotting an enemy archer lining a shot up on a roof Gareth slashed with _Caelus_ , the dagger dark. Lighting answered his wordless command, as a sliver of the golden lightning above fell down with a mighty crash, leaving another smoking body littered across the battlefield.

As the storm above thundered its rage, echoing its master's wrath, a Hoshidan exited a house with his hands clamped tightly over his ears. As Sean and Paul fell upon the unfortunate murderer Gareth finally caught sight of one of his commanders. Letting his guard finish off the man Gareth approached the blue haired Commander and seeing the man's grim haggard face that likely mirrored his own Gareth knew that should he and the platoon survive this fight, they'd carry the memory of this cursed night for the rest of their lives. "Jarred!"

"Aye Lieutenant?!"

"I need you to head to the village center, take command and protect that hill at all costs. Keep the villagers safe. When you get there rally our forces I expect the enemy to strike very soon!" Gareth shouted above the rumbling sky, his voice grim and barely controlled.

Nodding in firm agreement Commander Jarred gripped the small ram's horn at his waist and winding the horn he sounded the small instrument the echoing call catching both his and Alicia's forces attention. In seconds the Nohrian soldiers came from various side streets and surrounded the Commander, among the faces Gareth spotted Alicia, her face pale in the light and her breathing a bit rough. With a simple command Jarred directed the squads and the few villagers that had not yet made their escape to move towards the hill. As his troops passed by Gareth's attention was caught as he heard some more fighting deeper in.

With his small guard at his back, Gareth dove further into the village, his sharp ears guiding him to the sound of fighting. Rounding an alley Gareth saw the commotion. Dastan the acrobat was surrounded by a group of eight Hoshidans who had trapped a number of civilians against the wall. Slashing with _Caelus_ Gareth called upon the power flashing above bringing a bolt down onto one of the raiders with the bolt arcing to catch those nearest, bringing three of them to death's embrace. With his sword reflecting the lightning surrounding them all, Gareth dove in amongst the confused and panicked Hoshidans and began to end their threat. Between Gareth and Dastan's blades from inside the ring, Sean and Paul's attacks from the outside, the Hoshidans quickly joined their dead brethren.

The enemy before him defeated, Gareth turned and upon seeing the state Dastan was in was shocked that the man had entered this fight let alone lived through it. He wore no armor, his chest bare of clothes, but not of wounds. Crisscrossing his torso were slash and stab wounds all leaking blood that was hardly diluted even in the cold rain. His pants their original color indistinguishable between the blood and the mud that coated them. Standing there with his two broadswords resting tiredly against the ground shoulders heaving as he took in greedy lungfuls of air. Swaying on his feet, the acrobat attempted to leave heading down another alley, when Gareth's hand grasped Dastan's shoulder causing the man to whirl around his eyes wild and his blades sharp. Deftly blocking the blades Gareth's eyes bore into the acrobat's.

"You are in no condition to continue fighting. Head to the hill in the center of the village. See our healer Caleb, he'll patch you up."

"I can't I must-"

"Keep fighting?! Avenge those now dead?!" Gareth demanded his temper flaring causing the sky to rumble in turn.

"Yes! I need to make them pay!" Dastan shouted his voice raw with pain.

Shaking his head Gareth kept his eyes on the warrior before him, his whole face demanding death both from his enemy and for himself. "You have! Not only have you killed these murderous dastards but you've saved their victims from a terrible fate. Get to safety, live, so you fight another day. Your vengeance is not only in killing these men, but also in keeping these people safe!" Before his eyes, Gareth watched Dastan struggle to decide whether to go and keep fighting, his death all but certain or leave and keep these people safe.

Casting his eyes about for something, Dastan's eyes found the civilians who had been cornered. A large family with a young father and mother, their arms full of small children who looked at him with pleading eyes begging their savior to join them. Eyes downcast, Dastan paused for a moment before nodding in agreement. Stumbling he turned towards the village center, determined to get these people to safety.

Gareth nodded and wordlessly motioned for Sean and Paul to clear the way while he stayed and acted as the rear guard. The going was slow as Dastan's wounds were catching up with him and forced their pace to a slow walk. Halfway to the village center, Gareth heard Commander Jarred's horn sound again calling the platoon to rally. As shouts and shouted orders began to echo from the hill Gareth knew that the climactic stage of this fight was about to begin. Finally, Dastan and the civilians rounded the last corner.

Alert as he was, Gareth heard the sound of rushing feet. Turning, Gareth set himself and found a giant of a man barreling towards him a large war hammer clutched in his meaty hands and giving a loud bellow. The man did not slow and attack like Gareth expected. Instead, he rammed the young Lieutenant with his shoulder receiving only a shallow slash across his face while Gareth was sent crashing through a door into a nearby house.

Clambering to his feet, his body battered and bruised from the tackle Gareth felt his heart drop as he realized that both his sword and _Caelus_ had been lost during his tumble. Stepping through the door, his hammer still clutched tightly, the large Hoshidan soldier glared at Gareth as blood dripped from the slash across his face, letting a predatory smirk play on his face as he marched forward his thick iron breastplate barely holding in his massive bulk.

Grasping at the back of his belt Gareth drew Camilla's hatchet and with the spike forward readied himself. Adrenaline pumping, Gareth waited for the soldier before him to act. This was a soldier, not some common militia, but rather a trained and focused warrior. The giant Hoshidan his face grim, though his eyes glinted with predatory intent, drew back his hammer and swung the steel moving with enough force to remove Gareth's head clean from his shoulders.

Darting low, Gareth barely avoided the swing feeling the air whoosh by him. He was now inside the soldier's guard and slammed the hatchet's spike into his chest puncturing the iron. Though the man gasped in pain he did not go down. Grunting in agony the giant dropped his hammer and brought his fists down on Gareth, intent on pummeling him to death. Dodging the Hoshidan's blow with a low roll, Gareth quickly swung the small axe cutting deep into the man's left arm.

Still refusing to go down the giant did his best to deflect the blows as Gareth began to hack away at the man's flesh. Blocking and deflecting the hatchet's swings with his arms the giant lunged forward, his bulk belying his speed. Avoiding the giant's wild reaches, Gareth punished the Hoshidan, his axe piercing and chopping his arms until they could barely defend his body. Finally able to attack his torso, Gareth repeatedly breached the thick iron armor with the hatchet's spike leaving bloody holes in the iron. Finally, with blood pooling around the giant the Hoshidan lay still. His body looking more liked butchered meat than human, shuddered as his last breaths rattled from his lungs.

Stepping back, splattered with the giant's blood, Gareth watched almost numb as the most durable opponent he's ever faced breathed his last. Axe in hand, Gareth turned to look for his weapons when he tripped over something.

A man who might have been in his early twenties, his face nearly unrecognizable as human with the bruising and swelling of his face, limbs twisted in an unnatural fashion, bloody bone peaking past open skin. Next to him a woman, his wife presumably, her hair all but gone, ripped from her head leaving bloody wounds that still oozed blood. Her flesh bore so many wounds, cuts, and bruises that there was barely an inch of unmarred flesh. Her limbs twisted in such a way that they could only be broken. Clothes torn from her body, the extent of what the Hoshidans did was clear. She had been ravaged and defiled. Worse still was the smallest form in the room, a child no older than three was tossed carelessly against the wall. Its body lay a heap of broken limbs hiding a slit throat.

Gareth looked on with horror his eyes taking in every detail. As he saw the death, the bruises, and the violence inflicted upon this family, Gareth's heart broke for the family before him, for the secret and fragile dream that died with this family, and for everything that was lost this night.

Anguish filling him, Gareth cried out his howl echoing throughout the village with an almost bestial sound. Above, the thunder roared and the lightning flashed, the heavens mirroring the young Lieutenant's pain. The last of his self-control shredded Gareth failed to notice the haze of power surrounding him, but he did catch sight of his lost weapons, and sprang from the floor rushing out and snatching up _Caelus_ and his broadsword during his exit. Dagger in hand Gareth felt his rage ebb ever so slightly as he moved towards the town's center, though the sight that greeted him at the village center caused him to snarl.

He had entered one of the main roads near the village center and stood between his platoon that held the base of the hill where hundreds of villagers stood. Cries of terror echoing still as they watched with fear in their throats the force assembling on the main eastern road. What must have been the entirety of the Hoshidan force had gathered their faces almost inhuman in the lightning. At least a hundred strong, the enemy slowly stepped towards the village center drenched in both rain and blood, their bloodlust finally tempered as they gazed at the smaller Nohrian force before them.

Rage flooding his veins at the sight of the treacherous and savage Hoshidans, Gareth raised _Caelus_ and poured all the power within him into his dagger. The waves of shimmering power that had surrounded Gareth since that horrific sight were swept into the dagger causing the blade to spark with lightning brighter than even the bolts still arcing in the sky. Roaring Gareth raised his blade higher still, when a dagger sailed through the air from a side alley and sliced into his vulnerable underarm.

Snarling like a beast Gareth turned, the power still trapped within _Caelus_ and saw the Hoshidan in black armor. Standing upon the roof the man offered a challenging stare before leaping and charging Gareth with speed and agility that Gareth had rarely seen. Daggers appearing in hands the Hoshidan threw the blades trying to score another hit. Deflecting the higher dagger away from his face Gareth let the lower dagger strike ineffectively off his steel cuirass and brought his sword down in an arc. The Hoshidan deflected the blow with yet another blade, this one strangely shaped, and spun trying to get past Gareth's guard. Backpedaling in a tight turn while slashing with _Caelus,_ still crackling with power, Gareth parried the enemy's assault.

Facing the enemy Gareth glared balefully at this man, yet another reminder of his home's depravity. Wrath and fury rising Gareth darted forth, his sword and dagger weaving intricate and deadly arcs through the air. Every slash, every thrust was evaded, expertly turned aside by knives, or struck armor.

The enemy deflected when required, evaded at every chance, and when neither was possible, took the blows to his armor which cut easily, revealing it to be leather rather than steel. Though his anger gave Gareth the energy needed, it soon began to cause some crucial mistakes. Incensed, Gareth pulled back and lunged with his sword seeking his opponent's death only to see his opponent sidestep the blow and bring his dagger up towards Gareth's face. Seeing his death coming, Gareth shifted his head and tucked his chin as he turned. Passing close to the enemy, he felt a heavy blow to his head. His helmet was wrenched off during the strike as it protected him from certain death. Turning to face the Hoshidan with his ears ringing, blood running down his face from a slash across his cheekbone, green hair exposed as his helmet was now lying several feet away. Gareth tried to gain control of his emotions that still threatened to sweep him away.

A smirk crossed the enemy's face, though his armor was nearly worthless with the leather shredded and his body littered with various small cuts from several near misses he was confident nonetheless. Gareth was tired, battered, injured, and slowing. Gareth realized he was trying to use him as bait, without success, to draw his men down from the newly created high ground. Gareth started to back step towards the village center. Seeing his bait starting to escape, the man suddenly charged Gareth once more. His curved dagger clutched as he lashed out deflecting Gareth's defensive strike and twisted to plant his second blade in the brat's neck. Only for the dagger to strike empty air as the young lad shifted and brought his sword across his body in a rising slash that cut deeply across the enemy's body.

Both groups had been watching the two in combat as the Hoshidan force marched towards the village center. Gareth's fiery eyes saw the man stumble back his hands dropping his weapons as they instinctively tried to stem the damage, but it was too late. Hearing a cheer of relief erupt from the hill behind him, he stepped forward and ended the man's life with a swift movement of his sword and quickly stalked back to the hill passing through a small shield wall as he heard the Hoshidans charge the final distance with their voices raised in an enraged war cry.

The village center was in chaos as shouts, cries, and the clanging of weapons sounded across the impromptu battlefield as the Hoshidan force reached the village center. Though the enemy pushed uphill and tried to overwhelm Gareth's platoon, they remained resolute and held strong as the archers used their few remaining arrows to protect the shield wall's edges. The Hoshidan force began to try to maneuver both left and right as their force began to mushroom around the hill looking to exploit the small force's flanks.

Seeing the enemy still largely massed together Gareth fought the pain and raised _Caelus_ with his injured arm. Feeling the power still gathered in the dagger, Gareth released the tempest within the crystalline blade in a bolt of blinding light that shot into the stormy skies above with an immediate thunderous roar that echoed above the sounds of battle. A mere second passed, then bolts of lightning thick as trees branched out and fell amongst the enemy. Explosions and screams sounded as nearly half the Hoshidan felt heaven's wrath.

As suddenly as it began it stopped, the lightning ceased falling. The rain slacked, but the clouds were still dark and ominous. Silence reigned as the battle paused. The villagers and Gareth's own forces looked on with awe and wonder. Cries of panic swiftly broke the silence as the Hoshidans that had escaped the wrath picked themselves up and fled with faces pale and eyes wide. Cheers sounded from the Nohrians as the enemy fled. Exhausted and feeling empty, Gareth nearly slipped down the muddy hill before his soldiers grabbed him. He looked through the rain and saw the scorch marked and cratered field and saw the dozens of dead Hoshidans, dead at his hands. Then he turned and looked upon his platoon.

Well over half were present and Gareth noted the absence of Karen and her riders. Most of the soldiers present looked to be injured, be it broken limbs, bruises, or more severe damage. Gareth felt pride at their performance even as numbness had begun to settle around him like a shroud. Passing by his soldiers who looked at him with reverence and awe, Gareth climbed the hill slowly as the rain finally ebbed. Gareth passed by the family Dastan had saved, past a woman with ripped clothes clutching a young child to herself despite her damaged shoulder that Zella was tending to, and many more families huddled together for safety and warmth. He watched individuals wandering around as they searched for their loved ones. Amongst the sea of faces Gareth looked for Mayor Eunice hoping that she survived, but though he saw gratitude, thankfulness, awe and more Gareth could not see the kind elderly woman. Loss gripping his heart tighter still Gareth looked for anyone who might be able to lead these people, Joseph maybe, but he saw no one. So many of the faces he had met only hours earlier were gone. Thomas, the village juggler, was nowhere in sight, and amongst the families Gareth failed to even spot the trading family of Madame Ava and Nathan.

Yet the more he looked the more Gareth noticed that these men and women were looking to him. Looking to him to lead, him to give orders, him to make them safe. The trust these survivors had for him was staggering. Head bowed Gareth offered up a silent prayer and then straightened. The plight of these people piercing his numbness, filling him with purpose. "Commanders, give the call to consolidate the platoon and take a muster of our forces. Have the healers stabilize the most severely wounded. Once we reorganize, sweep the village, I want to make sure that every last one of these Hoshidan dastards is dead, gone, or in chains! Once the village is secure establish a perimeter for the night! Caleb, find the closest buildings and get the injured villagers warm and dry."

Turning to the villagers Gareth spoke, "I need volunteers to extinguish what building fires are still smoldering so we don't lose what structures are left standing." Two dozen men and women raised their hands. "Ranaul, divide the group into two and start with the closest buildings first." Turning back to the crowd "I also need volunteers to lead my men through the village. You will need to show them every nook and cranny, every hiding place, if Rothaire is to be made safe we need your help." Most of the villagers stayed huddled on the hill, but a handful of men, women, and children, some scarcely older than Elise, stepped forward to offer their aid. Looking on these brave souls Gareth felt pride at these villagers' courage. Directing the guides to his Commanders below Gareth turned once more to the villagers and assured them that they were safe, before he told them that they all would need to help out in some way after daybreak whether they tended an injured citizen or an oven to feed the survivors. He then made his way down the hill to join his soldiers in rooting out any hidden enemies, as well as searching for any survivors that might have escaped the notice of the brutal Hoshidans.

Tonight, everything in his world changed. He just didn't know how much or where this path would take him.

 **Thus ends the story's first climax for Gareth, but not the last. First of all, I can't tell you how excited I was to write this chapter I have had this particular chapter planned for months as it is one of Gareth's defining moments that will shape who he will be by the time we enter the game's storyline.**

 **For those who might be concerned and offended with what the Hoshidan soldiers did to the villagers of Rothaire, I am sad to report that such incidents were unfortunately not uncommon during the middle ages and even during some of our own more recent wars. We have seen relatively modern soldiers behave in such a manner. These kinds of situations happen for several reasons: The soldiers see the enemy civilians as sub-human so they treat them in an inhuman manner, they are not taught enough moral discipline, and so forth. Some might complain about me making the righteous Hoshido commit such a war crime, but I again direct you to the Nanking Massacre, sometimes referred to as the Rape of Nanking, where Japanese soldiers brutally murdered and raped thousands of Chinese civilians.**

 **Now, some Nohrian soldiers can be just as bad, but Gareth has trained his troops to conduct themselves as respectfully as possible to avoid such a situation. Later Gareth will meet such soldiers and commanders, but that is later. One of the major points I am attempting to address is portraying both major kingdoms in positive and negative lights. There is no 'good' side, there is not 'evil' side. Both Nohr and Hoshido have their positives and negatives, which will be more apparent the further we delve into the story.**

 **A note on the abilities Gareth displayed with** _ **Caelus**_ **, the storm calling and everything he does are not the actual abilities of the dagger. He used his blade as a focus point for both the power of the dragon vein, and for the power within that nearly overwhelmed him later in the chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave a review letting me know your thoughts on this chapter. Let me know what you think of the events, was it engaging, what was your favorite scene and so on. Did you find the action satisfying? What do you think will happen to Gareth after this? How will this event change Gareth's future? Do note that I am not afraid to change the world state by the time the game begins, things will change, the changes here very well might be the least changes to the story. As always check my author's page for updates on the status of the next chapter and so forth.**


	12. Aftermath

**Welcome loyal readers to the next chapter of** _ **Ivory Towers and Dark Courts**_ **. After the climactic and brutal battle last chapter, today we will be dealing with the aftermath of the attack on Rothaire, needless to say there is a lot of fallout that needs to be dealt with, most of it bad.**

 **I'd like to thank my reviewers EVmeatdrummer98 and Antex- The Legendary Zoroark for their reviews. I am especially grateful to EV for giving me the best review I have ever gotten. Seriously thanks, it was vindication that all the effort has paid off, thanks.**

 **I'd like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. It has been finished awhile, but January has been very busy and hectic. My brother got married, the flu/pneumonia is going around with my editor getting hit hard, etc. Still I'd like to thank you for your patience, it will be rewarded.**

 **Now on with the chapter.**

-Rothaire midday-

The sun was high in the sky shining on what had once been one of the most prosperous and important villages in the kingdom, yet as the rays dried the rain and blood-soaked ground, the light only revealed the damage that had been done the night before. Large portions of the village, particularly the southern sections, were burnt black if not gone entirely, every wooden home in the village was nothing but ash. Though the stone buildings still stood, many were hollowed out blackened shells. The villagers and soldiers picked their way through the village, wails of anguish echoed throughout the village as the survivors found the remains of loved ones, most so broken and disfigured they were nearly impossible to identify. Throughout the village walked the Nohrian troops, men and women though exhausted and injured, their wounds ranging from a few cuts to broken bones did what they could to help, dragging the corpses of the enemy outside the village to where they'd dig a mass grave for the cursed butchers. Though most were ready to leave the enemy corpses to rot, Gareth had been firm, they would not stoop to the enemy's level and behave like savages.

So, the soldiers obeyed, albeit reluctantly, and hauled the corpses away not bothering to stop or hinder the villagers from spitting at the dead Hoshidans as they were dragged past. As Commander Jarred drug a particularly heavy body away, he looked up and saw one of the village survivors that they had discovered after the battle still hiding out in one of the burned-out homes trailing one of the volunteers that had guided the platoon last night.

The young boy scarcely older than seven his eyes wide and looking a bit distant kept the kind young man who had pulled him from the house and made him feel safe in sight at all times. Reaching the village's edge Jarred reflected on how most of the survivors that were rescued seemed to cling to their saviors as their lifeline. Those rescued before that final clash were haunted by that night and clung to their fellow survivors, unlike the thirty or so who had been found after the battle. Those few, nearly all children small enough to hide in some small hidden portions of the village, clung almost like leeches to the men and women, be they villager or soldier, who pulled them out of their terror filled holes and let them know they were safe.

Nearing the dumpsite for the Hoshidans Jarred smelled the putrid stench of death and vomit wafting in the breeze. Up ahead, he saw a young soldier empty out his stomach at sight of the pile of corpses.

Dumping the corpse Jarred looked towards his brother who was overseeing the few soldiers healthy enough to dig the large grave. "So, brother, tell me how many of these cursed dastards did we kill last night?"

"I've got about half a dozen counts ranging from fifty to over two hundred. From the corpses brought so far, I can confirm at least sixty, but I assume there's more." Darren replied as he ran his eyes over those cursed Hoshidans.

Jarred sighed in defeat as he looked back towards Rothaire. We've cleared out the village center and the southern parts of the village, but we are still finding more bodies. I'm guessing when all is said and done we killed over a hundred of these savages. I just wish we could've done more."

Darren nodded solemnly as he stood next to his brother. Though the battle was fierce and practically every soldier had been injured, including the Lieutenant himself, the platoon faced only minimal losses. Four soldiers had died, Andrew, the youngest soldier in the platoon had his life ended by a giant Hoshidan's hammer that crushed his armor slowly stealing the young lad's life. Piper, a woman whose beauty once drew much admiration now lay dead thanks to the spear driven through her neck. Eric and Marren had fallen to Hoshidan arms.

The losses of Eric and Marren were particularly heartbreaking. Both had died fending off large numbers of Hoshidans from ravaging and murdering several villagers. Already he had heard whispers telling the tale of how their fallen had fought saving many lives, Darren was sure that the fallen would be immortalized in the platoon's memory if the tales going around were any indication.

Thanks to the Lieutenant's thorough training and emphasis on teamwork only a few were lost, but the number of injured was far higher. Ten soldiers had been severely wounded in the battle, several with broken bones and deep gashes along their bodies, one even lost his hand in the fight. These men and women would take weeks or months to recover to even basic good health with Caleb and Zella's potions. Unfortunately, Caleb's staff had shattered during the battle. The young healer put too much strain on the staff with his magic. This left the platoon and the village with only potions to heal until a new staff could be found. By the time one could be scrounged up Darren feared several of the platoon's soldiers might end up crippled.

"Hey Jarred, have you heard anything about Karren?" Darren asked worry worming its way into his voice. The last he saw of that proud woman was her being reluctantly drug up the hill towards Caleb and Zella, her leg dripping blood as she was hauled up the uneven ground. The woman who was so confident, so bold in her actions was pale as a sheet when her men had led her to the village center.

"When I stopped by the healers earlier to check on some of my squad mates I saw her laid up in bed her leg wrapped tightly in bandages. She did not look good brother. She slept fitfully, sweating profusely. Her face looked wan and drawn. Honestly brother she looked like she was suffering from more than just a painful leg wound. She reminded me of cousin Thomas when he was bit by one of those vipers a couple seasons back."

Feeling a jolt of ice through his veins, the bearded Commander turned to his brother. "You let Caleb and Zella know?"

"Of course, they are going through our stock of antidotes when I left, but brother I don't think she'll ever recover."

Darren felt like something inside him died. Karen had been their leader before they had joined Lieutenant Gareth. She was strong, confident, and helped keep them from falling apart after that disastrous ambush. That she might not recover was an injustice. Mind made up Darren turned to his brother. "Jarred I need you to do me a favor. Take over my post for me for an hour. I ne-"

"Alright." Jarred interrupted. Seeing his brother's surprise, he explained. "Look, she needs a friendly familiar face around for a bit. So, go check on her, but make sure that you also check in with the Lieutenant and make sure that these villagers are not overworking him."

Darren nodded in agreement. "I'll do what I can, but you know as well as I how diligent he can be. I'm more worried about him overworking himself." Heading to the village he distantly heard some of his soldiers begin to speak in hushed awed whispers about their Lieutenant. The man already had the troops loyalty, now though there was scarce a soldier who wouldn't die for him, such was their awe and trust in their commanding officer. Darren shook his head in disbelief, who'd have thought that a fifteen year could come so far and accomplish so much.

Gareth was exhausted, physically and emotionally. He wanted nothing more than for last night to have never happened, but knowing it was impossible he'd settle for some rest or maybe even Camilla. Her care and presence would be a balm for his troubled mind. Unfortunately, there was too much to be done for him to get rest and the pretty lavender haired princess was hundreds of miles away to the north.

Running his right hand through his blood and sweat stained hair, he banished the sweet tempting thoughts of her and attempted to focus on the present. Re-reading his message to Captain Meinard and the garrison at Fort Dragonfall, Gareth triple checked that he had explained everything that happened. The attack, the damage to the village, the loss of life, the destruction of the new golem, and even the one prisoner they had managed to take. Additionally, he requested more soldiers, supplies, extra healers, but particularly an inquisitor. So much had happened. More than what a simple message could convey, but he did his best. His message also had to include requests for workers and construction materials so that the village might be able to rebuild. Finally satisfied, Gareth folded and sealed the letter.

Turning away from the desk he was unsurprised to find a pair of dim and desperate brown eyes looking at him with a look all too familiar to Gareth. Sympathy and anguish welled up inside as Gareth looked over what had once been a young friendly and excitable child. Now Alex looked like a child suffering from the madness of battle. His face was blank and though his eyes burned with pain and desperation, the white knuckled grip he had on a large bloodied and rain-soaked book spoke clearly of his fragility. Yet as bad as the child looked, reminding Gareth a bit too much of Eleanor all those years ago, Alex still looked better than he was the night before when Gareth had found him.

 _Having left the villagers on the hill, Gareth had joined the search parties looking for any survivors. Injured and still bleeding from his wounds against that last Hoshidan, Gareth was not able to go too far. First searching Joseph's home Gareth was dismayed to not only see that it had been scorched by fire, but the shattered pieces of stone told Gareth that there would be no new Golem to present to the King. No deliverance from this crippling famine. Inside the burnt building Gareth saw several bodies, burned and blackened by the flames. Heart in his throat he stepped into the building. The smell was awful, burnt hair and flesh filled the ruined house, but he went on regardless. The first corpse was tall and clutched a hammer in his death. The man, for it had to be a man based on the size of the body, was curled inwards trying to protect himself. Gareth felt another wave of revulsion sweep through him. This man, likely Joseph, had been alive when he was burned to death._

 _Feeling disgust, shame, and rage at the sight before him Gareth searched the rest of the house and found two more bodies. So damaged by the fire Gareth couldn't tell who was who, even now small flames still licked the corpses' skin, their clothes long since turned to ash. Horrified as he was Gareth noticed that he hadn't come across a small body. Searching the house once more Gareth failed to find another body. Desperate Gareth burst from the building searching and calling out, "ALEX!" A small noise, nearly undetectable amidst the shouts, of others caught Gareth's ears._

 _Running towards an alley Gareth searched but saw nothing but mud, and the body of a villager. Looking around Gareth looked for Alex hoping beyond hope that he was still alive. "Alex, it is me, Lieutenant Gareth. You're safe now the raiders are gone now." A whimper replied. Turning Gareth crouched and saw a pair of brown fearful eyes cowering in a small opening between some loose stones. The boy was covered in mud and blood, the rain having done little to wash the boy clean._

 _His heart breaking at the look in Alex's eyes, Gareth slowly reached out at which point the boy exploded from his hiding place and tackled Gareth. Tears and wails finally released, Alex bawled. Gareth knelt down and hugged the boy knowing exactly what he was going through. Minutes passed before Alex's sobs and tears started to slow._

 _The young boy looked up and stared at Gareth with a fervent hope in his eyes. "M-m-my parents? Di- did you f-f-find them?" Alex asked through his sobs._

 _Heart breaking anew Gareth shook his head. "I'm afraid they're gone Alex." The boy didn't cry, he didn't scream and sob spewing curses about the unfairness. Alex shut down, his eyes dimmed and though he continued to hold onto Gareth like a lifeline, the boy's mind was clearly drifting away, taken by the madness of battle._

" _Alex don't do this. You can't hide away from this." Gareth said, his voice firm despite the fear he felt for the boy. "If you go away you might never come back. Alex!" But the child's eyes continued to dim. Taking him by shoulders Gareth knelt and looked the boy in the eye. "I know it hurts Alex. It is like a weight crushing you stealing your breath, your very life away, but if you just hide from this you will never get better, you will be haunted for the rest of your life."_

 _Still Alex said nothing his face frozen and his eyes dark, were it not for the shuddering breaths he took, and the tears leaking from his eyes he might be thought dead. Cursing Gareth shook the boy's shoulders trying to gain some attention, some form of recognition from the boy who was looking more like Eleanor by the second. "You need to listen Alex, stay with me. I know your pain, I – I saw my own father killed before my eyes when I was a child."At this, Alex blinked his gaze lifting to see Gareth's own._

" _I still remember that day, I will_ always _remember that day. Everything changed that day. Everything I thought I knew, everything I loved and took for granted was gone. I was never the same. I know even now I am still carrying the scars from that day. But Alex as much as it hurts, as much as you want to pretend it never happened and live in the past, the world moves on. You have people here who have lost just as much as you. Lean on them, share your pain, grieve. It's your right, but don't go away. Don't surrender to this pain, fight on Alex, and keep moving, there is so much more life to live."_

 _Alex nodded woodenly clutching Gareth tighter as he renewed crying, his cries joining with others that echoed throughout the village._

Looking at Alex now Gareth was thankful that the boy though traumatized by last night's butchery was at least responding to outside stimulus. Taking the letter in hand, Gareth stood from his seat and handed Alex the letter.

Seeing the boy's confusion Gareth explained. "Alex, I need you to run this letter to my scouts, Thomas, and Catherine. Tell them to take this message and deliver it with all haste to Fort Dragonfall. Can you do that?"

"Will you be here when I get back?" Alex asked, his voice small and suspicious.

"I'll be heading to check on the wounded first before making sure our prisoner is secure." Alex nodded reluctantly and still clutching his bloodied tome exited the house and rushed off to find the scouts, clearly unhappy about having Gareth out of his sights.

Rising Gareth checked his weapons before straightening himself and exiting the house himself. The streets were still filled with possessions from the looting raiders as the villagers were more focused on recovering their dead and preparing them for their funerals. Walking but a few steps, Gareth found himself walking alongside David Smith, the town's blacksmith and one of the few village leaders still alive.

"Lieutenant Gareth, I've had several villagers come to me with requests to re-forge some of their farm tools into weapons. I've been inundated with so many requests that I'd have to work for weeks to finish everything. I'm just not sure that is the best use of my time."

Gareth glanced at the smith. Something was a bit off. David was a skilled smith and knew how to prioritize what needed doing, why was he making this known to himself. The large man paused clearly expecting Gareth to weigh in on this problem. "I would not worry about weapons, all the arms and armor from those raiders will be yours once we have finished clearing out the dead. I'll even assign Alicia to give some basic lessons if there are any interested later on. As for your time I believe your efforts would be best spent helping rebuild the village. Maybe help design some gates to guard the village entrances. You're a good smith David, I'm sure you must have some ideas, but if you need help I think I might be able to spare some time tomorrow to help out."

At this the blacksmith balked. "Oh no Lieutenant, I don't want to take up any of your precious time, I'm sure you have more important things to do." With a bow, the grizzled and scarred man left leaving Gareth puzzled.

Shrugging the confusion away, Gareth turned and continued on determined to reach the medical ward that Caleb and Zella had set up. Unfortunately, the five-minute walk had taken an hour as Gareth found himself beset by villagers ranging from Aletta Dara, the young acolyte of Gethin who suddenly found herself the new village priestess requesting help with the burial ceremony to villagers requesting help with some of the more traumatized children. Halfway through his long walk Gareth found Alex by his side once again the boy looking a bit amused.

Finally arriving at the house Caleb and Zella had claimed for the wounded, Gareth and his shadow entered and saw the wounded lying on bed rolls. Most were awake and getting what treatment the platoon's healer and apothecary could provide. Zella had several bottles of potions and ointments smelling strongly of lavender and various other herbs in her arms as she dressed the wounds of the villagers and her fellow soldiers. Her dark hair tied back in a braid, Zella frowned at the badly burned hands of a young father. Freckled face scrunched in concentration, she took some ointment and spread it gently over the man's hands.

Near the back of the building where the more injured lay, Caleb bustled about making sure that the patient's bones had been set correctly. Most of the truly bloody and painful work had already been done. At the back of the house, a dozen villagers plus two of his own soldiers lay on pallets made from blankets. In addition to some severe lacerations, these people were suffering from multiple broken bones. A couple were injured so bad that Caleb had been forced to amputate a few limbs.

Looking back at his healer, Gareth felt a new level of respect for the young man. Though they clashed often over how hard Gareth pushed his platoon, Caleb's abilities and commitment to his art were no longer in doubt. Passing the beds of the injured Gareth quietly spoke to the injured villagers and soldiers. Offering support and assurances that they'd recover shortly. To his injured soldiers Gareth looked on with pride and offered the men and women well-earned words of praise.

More often than not, Gareth did his best to chase away the fears and worries of these poor people and ease their grief. Gareth, though younger than most of those present, held the weeping widows, widowers, and orphans. He'd been where these people were, in this deep drowning emotional pain that never seemed to end. A friendly face, and an understanding voice was often all that he needed to get them to stop bottling their fears and grief and let out their pain.

Nearing the end of his circuit Gareth found himself standing before Dastan. The performer had his chest and arms wrapped in bandages that smelled like one of Zella's herbal remedies. Though looking weary, the injured man had forced himself upright and was currently glaring darkly at the walls of the house. Taking a moment to evaluate the situation, Gareth stepped into Dastan's line of sight, grabbing his attention.

"You. You're the one who made me leave the fight. I guess I should thank you for that." Dastan spoke his voice heavy and tired.

"I am, but I believe that you did more than simply leave. I recall you helped escort a family to safety during the battle." Gareth rebutted, his words sounding weaker than he wanted, his exhaustion rearing its head once more. With an effort Gareth shook off most of the weariness and put his full attention to the warrior before him.

Scoffing, Dastan turned his head away, unable to look at the Lieutenant. "Your soldiers were more than capable of that. … You should've left me out there. There's nothing here for me anymore. I'd be better off dead."

"You think so?" Gareth replied, his voice suspiciously calm. "Say you died, with the rest of your troupe. You'd be with your family sure, but I guarantee that dozens more would be joining you." Dastan looked up at this. "I've talked with the survivors; more than twenty people owe you their lives for either distracting or killing the Hoshidans hunting them."

"I d-"

"My men were doing their best, but it took them time to reach the depths of the southern regions. You were the only one there for a time who was keeping many of the villagers safe. You saved lives Dastan! If you had died early in the fight, more would have died last night. If you had died later, you would have died a pointless and meaningless death. There is still more for you to do."

His eyes ablaze with anger, Dastan glared at Gareth, causing Alex to shuffle nervously behind him. "More to do?! There is nothing left for me! My family dead! My friends are dead! My livelihood, my profession up in flames!" With a snarl on his face Dastan struggled to rise to his feet, only to collapse back. "What am I to do? Everyone I know and love is gone!" Dastan forcefully whispered, his voice broken with despair.

"… You've lost much, more than most. But you still have options. You can return home and start anew."

"Return home? The journey would take months. Besides there's nothing left for me back there."

"You can remain in the village as part of the militia that's already forming. With your skills you could very well lead the force in protecting these people from any other such attacks." Gareth let the thought lie for a moment before continuing. "Or you can join my platoon." At this Dastan raised his eyes disbelief in his eyes. "You are a highly skilled swordsman, I'd be happy to offer you a position with my forces, be it as a soldier or even a mercenary if you prefer."

"Why would you even want someone like me? I couldn't save my own family. My own father died saving me from one of those dastards. My mother and brother died before I could reach them. If I can't even save my loved ones what kind of man am I?"

Releasing a sigh Gareth replied. "The kind of man who risks his life for strangers. The kind that jumps into a dangerous battle and saves the lives of innocents he's never met."

"I only acted out of anger."

"Well your anger led to you killing several of those dastards and playing a role in saving many lives. Most in your situation would have been frozen in shock, or would have been incapable of moving let alone fighting like you did." Sighing Gareth started to turn away. "Think on it Dastan, but remember you are the kind of man that saved lives."

Walking away, Gareth left Dastan to think over his options. He was a skilled warrior, likely at least as skilled as Alicia. He would be an asset wherever he decided to go. Shaking his head Gareth moved on and visited Karen. Darren, having heard the Lieutenant, rose to his feet giving one final squeeze to Karren's hand before saluting. The care Darren showed causing Gareth's mind to flash briefly to Camilla, and he wished dearly she was here.

Silent words passed between the two men, hopes and fears, and desperate plea to help. Gareth turned his attention to the fierce black-haired woman whose strength of will and tenacity had secured her the loyalty of her scouts and the rest of the platoon. She was flat on her back with bandages wrapped around her thigh. Once white, the bandages had been stained a sickly brown, and though Karen could be one of the most stoic people he knew, even she could not hide her pain. Stepping forward Gareth heard the sigh of relief from his blue haired commander as he reluctantly turned away to return to his duties.

"So, you've come to gawk at the cripple huh?" A bitter Karen ground out. Whatever comfort Darren had given her fled in the face of her superior. Looking at the Lieutenant, Karen felt more keenly than ever her future and career slipping away.

"I've come to see how you were doing, discuss your thoughts on the battle, and applaud you on training your scouts so well and so quickly. Besides it's too early to tell if your crippled or not." Gareth countered diplomatically.

"My femur was broken by a bloody Hoshidan ninja. It would take months to heal naturally, and with Caleb's staff broken, there's nothing for me to do but let it heal naturally. By the time he gets a new staff, I'm afraid the damage will be too much to heal properly." Looking away from her Lieutenant Karen gazed despondently at her leg. "Besides, they're sure the knife was poisoned. I'm done Lieutenant, I'll resign my post as soon as possible."

Gareth looked at the woman before him and tried to puzzle out what was happening. Karen was one of the most bullheaded and stubborn people he's ever known. For her to be so resigned to her situation was bizarre, as was the fact that she would resign her post. Taking a moment to consider the facts Gareth looked on the woman with new understanding. "You know Commander Karen, despite the months of training and meetings, it still baffles me that you still have so little regard for this platoon. You know we are not like your father."

Instantly Karen raised her eyes with a hunted look in her eyes. "How did you know?"

"That you are the bastard daughter of Lord Bernhard? I've suspected for the last few weeks. You've spoken in loyal terms of your previous commanding officer Lady Kendall Bernhard, who I take to be your half-sister. You hate your father, and have skills beyond what is typical of common soldier. You're always trying to prove yourself, all of which lead me to believe you were the illegitimate daughter of some worthless noble."

As he spoke Gareth saw the proud and fierce woman deflate further. "Look Karen, I know your father has cut ties with you after your sister's death, but don't think that I am like him. I promise that if you indeed are crippled then we will find a place for you in the platoon the same as Mark over there." Gareth gestured to the soldier across the house who was still crying tears of joy upon being promised that he'd not be abandoned despite the loss of his hand. "You are smart, dedicated, and have an education that is leagues better than most. _If_ you are indeed crippled, I promise we won't abandon you. This platoon is your family now, and we don't cast aside our own."

Looking away to allow the woman to compose herself, Gareth found himself dealing with another villager. After dealing with the elderly woman who wanted to know how Gareth wanted the food to be rationed and passed around Gareth turned to find Karen looking a bit more composed with a humored smile on her face. As tired as he was, Gareth was puzzled by her sudden amusement. "Is something funny Commander?"

Karen grinned wider. "You don't know what's going on do you Lieutenant?"

"I'm helping these people through a tragedy. Why? What do you think is happening?"

"I think it will be better for this to be a surprise sir."

Sighing Gareth let it go, too tired to pursue and puzzle out what was happening. Bidding farewell Gareth and Alex left the healing house and made their way across town. Once again he was being slowed by several villagers asking for advice, most of which was simply common sense and typically they had the right idea of how to go about solving their problems. Reaching the village's small prison, which was often empty according to the villagers, Gareth found Joel standing guard. His spear shining in the day's light, the bright steel showing no sign of the carnage from last night that it had seen.

Joel's eyes focused on his commanding officer and young Alex approaching before snapping to attention. It hurt him to see the once bright and energetic boy now so quiet and somber. "Sir, there have been five attempts so far by the villagers to enter and presumably kill the prisoner. Many have argued that he deserves death for his crimes, one woman even tried to bribe me and the others away for a minute so she could do the deed herself."

"I'm not surprised. Honestly I want this man dead nearly as much as they do."

"Then why don't we just kill the murderer and be done with it sir. No one would question the decision. Besides the man deserves death for taking part in the raid. Had anyone other than Rordan found the man we'd be helping clean and rebuild this place, rather than guard his sorry skin." Joel stated his voice agitated as he glared at the prison behind him.

"Because, as slim a chance as it is, that pathetic excuse for a human being might have some valuable information on Hoshido. He might know how their barrier works, the source of its power. Even if he doesn't know anything about the barrier, he still knows how he and his friends infiltrated Nohr. As much as he deserves to die, he still is more valuable alive than dead."

Entering the prison itself Gareth turned back to his soldier and offered a piece of assurance. "Believe me, he will suffer at the hands of the inquisition, and once we learn all he knows he will die for his crimes." Stepping inside Gareth saw a bedraggled and bloody man huddled in a corner. His once black hair now dirtied to a horrid brown. Hands and feet bound with thick rope the man cowered back as Gareth stepped into the prison. "So here is the 'honorable' Hoshidan." Gareth stated, drawing dry chuckles from the other two guards inside the prison. "Let me tell you what is going to happen to you …"

-A Week Later-

Dust rose into the air as the armored column marched towards Rothaire with carts full of food and supplies. At the head of the column on his tall black horse was a young man in striking black armor. Above the column flew the company's flag, a golden rampant wolf on a black field telling all who these men and women were. Upon his horse Lieutenant Edmund Wolfrond scowled at the wyverns wheeling above that had kept pace with his convoy throughout the company's swift march.

Despite the urgency of Gareth's message, the wyvern commander refused to fly on ahead and provide the village with some much-needed support. The man insisted on staying together so as to prevent any further attacks by the Hoshidans. As cautious and methodical the Wyvern Commander was, his seniority and rank effectively placed him outside Edmund's own authority.

Personally, Edmund thought the man was taking the opportunity to hunt for any escaped Hoshidans, hoping to capture someone valuable to boost his own standing. Still they were but a hill away from the village. Earlier sightings of Lieutenant Gareth's own scouts had proved that the young officer still maintained control of the village. Though, from the account of the battle, Edmund worried less about the safety of the villagers and more about how the villagers would be dealing with the aftermath. A pair of Gareth's scout messengers had joined them. Edmund glanced sideways at the messengers as he considered what they were telling him of the battle. Fire, blood, and lightning featured prominently in their tales, as well as a large hill that had risen in the village center.

It was too much to believe. He knew better than most the power that Gareth could wield. But to raise a hill, let alone call down the fury of the heavens was more than he could readily believe. Yet as his column finally crested the last hill he saw that the stories of Gareth's messengers were not the wide-eyed imaginings of troops seeing their first battle, but pretty close to the truth.

The village's walls bore signs of fire damage and several homes looked like nothing more than blackened timbers. The western entrance they were approaching was once open and inviting was now barred with a sturdy gate of wood and iron. The walls had a few people upon them with bows at the ready with arrows already nocked. Rising high above the walls and houses was a hill well over thirty feet tall with a banner flying high. Though still far away, Edmund caught the colors green, red, and something golden clutched by the green object. On the southern side of the village was a large blackened area with a few vultures and crows picking over the area.

Reaching the village gates Edmund found them still closed. Clearly the attack had taught the villagers some caution. Hearing wyverns landing with his force Edmund guessed that idea of some arrows loosed towards the flying troops made even the notoriously reckless wyvern riders to choose the safer option. With the column arrayed before the gate, Edmund spoke. "People of Rothaire, I am Lieutenant Edmund Wulfrond of Nohr's Second Infantry Division, Seventeenth Company under Captain Meinard, leader of the Iron Hounds. My platoon and I are here to render assistance."

From behind the gate came bustle of movement when suddenly a head of bushy red hair appeared over the wall. Rordan, Gareth's master archer. Confirming Edmund's identity, Rordan signaled for the gates to open. Pivoting swiftly on new hinges, the large wood and iron gate opened admitting the platoon in.

Marching in Edmund found himself facing face to face with nearly the entire village and Gareth's own platoon arrayed before the villagers in a defensive formation. A bit befuddled, but nonetheless impressed Edmund dismounted and found Gareth berating one of his soldiers with a young boy no older than ten standing near the lieutenant.

"You panicked and in turn you caused the whole village to be thrown in a panic. Your job was to accurately provide information on any comings and goings. By the dragons you couldn't even recognize the flag?!"

"Lieutenant Gareth," Edmund interrupted Gareth's chastisement of the flighty scout. "It's good to see that you and your own have managed to weather the attack. What's the damage all told?"

Turning Edmund found himself staring into a face that he had seen only two weeks before, yet was markedly changed. Gareth had a cut across his left cheekbone with stitches keeping the wound shut. His face had a haggardness that was to be expected, but the fierce grimness in his red orbs was rather unsettling. Stilling his thoughts, Edmund listened.

"We lost one hundred and fifty-three villagers in the attack, most of it in the opening minutes. Four of my soldiers died in the fight, and we have two who have been crippled." Gareth grimaced. "On the enemy's side we killed one hundred and eight that we put into a mass grave outside of the town a few days back."

Stunned at the loss of life from the village and yet completely impressed with the battle ratio for the soldiers, Edmund quickly gathered himself. "And the villagers' dead?" Edmund asked.

"We finished burying our dead yesterday. Lord Gareth here even played a song on his violin for our lost at the memorial. It means a great deal that he'd take the time to help us honor our dead." A villager offered hearing Edmund's question.

"Lord Gareth?" Edmund asked.

"I have no idea where they got the idea, or how to stop it." Gareth grumbled quietly after he accepted the villager's thanks for the funeral dirge.

Glancing around Edmund saw many of the villagers already unloading the wagons of the food and supplies that he had brought. Though they were clearly thankful for the aid, the looks of thankfulness and gratitude were directed mainly to the green haired lieutenant. The way the villagers looked at Gareth struck a chord with Edmund, he had seen such looks before.

"Well I'm sure they'll either stop soon or at least the reason will become clear. But tell me is it true that you have a captive Hoshidan?"

"I do, though most would rather see the man dead for his crimes than being kept safe. More than once the villagers tried to persuade my guards to let them kill the man. It has finally stopped now that I've explained to village that this man will soon be a guest of the Inquisition. They are not happy about not being able to dispense justice themselves, but they are satisfied at least that his last days will not be pleasant."

Edmund nodded in agreement. "I'm afraid the Inquisitors are a few days behind us, but I promise that they'll be here soon."

"The sooner the better. … Lieutenant Edmund, do I have any orders from command as to what to do next? Am I to hold here and help the village recover?"

"Ah yes," digging into the satchel at his horse's side Edmund retrieved a parcel of sealed letters and handed them to Gareth. As the younger lieutenant read through his orders, Edmund took the opportunity to observe the village and Gareth's soldiers.

Everyone was tired and looked more than a little ragged, but the funeral the other day had given the villagers some peace and eased their grief, as Edmund found most of the villagers far more composed than he had originally expected and feared. Several of the healthier villagers were carrying Hoshidan arms and armor, mostly Hoshido's strange sword-spears, but Edmund saw a few men and women carrying some Hoshidan katanas and clubs. It seems that Gareth gave the survivors the weapons and armor of their attackers, a smart move.

Though the village still bore the marks of the attack, burnt homes, scorched stone, and several fresh marks on the stone likely from the raider's own weapons, Edmund could spot none of the blood and gore that he had expected to see. Gareth was lucky that the village had such a good leader step up and help get the village clean. All too often, the villagers could be left in numb shock if there wasn't someone to step up and take charge.

Turning from the village and its people, Edmund quickly took stock of Gareth's soldiers. Their armor and weapons had been cleaned of blood and gore. Though many looked to be tired and weary, Edmund saw in each a determination to see things through to the end. For newly trained soldiers Edmund had expected some if not most of the platoon to be struggling with the guilt of what they had to do, and though there was some strain amongst some of the soldiers, he was pleasantly surprised that the troops were doing this well after the battle.

Casting his gaze further in Edmund found himself staring once more at the large hill in the village center. Closer now, he finally caught a glimpse of the banner flapping in the wind. A green winged dragon with golden lightning clutched in its taloned hands was aloft on a field of red. It seems that not only had the platoon finally proved itself, but they had chosen a banner for themselves.

"Lieutenant Edmund," Gareth called, grabbing the noble's attention. "Apparently Captain Meinard has ordered both of our platoons to remain here to both safeguard the village and to help make this region more secure. We will have the authority to hunt down any raiders and bandits in the area as well as make any necessary changes to the village to ensure its safety. Furthermore, the Captain has placed me in charge."

A flash of jealousy crossed Edmund's mind, but he firmly stamped it out. Gareth had proven his skills as both a tactician and warrior to the Captain and his fellow lieutenants; it only made sense that the man who had been here throughout the attack and aftermath would be the one who would take command. "I can see the Captain's logic. From what I've seen and how the villagers treat you, it's clear that you know what you're doing. So, where's the village leader, I'd like to meet them before I get around to unpacking."

"There is no leader. The mayor and most of her family were killed during the raid. Alex here is the last of his family. I have a few people helping me keep the village together. Aletta Dara is a priestess, the former acolyte to the villager's priest of Gethin. She was a great help in conducting the massive funeral yesterday. David Smith, the town's blacksmith is helping to lead the reconstruction efforts. I also have Mrs. Eggar, who is helping me organize the village, getting food to everyone, finding the right people for the needed job. Honestly there is no village leader, those three have become the council that's helped me keep this village running."

As Edmund found himself reevaluating Gareth once more, the clomp of armored boots drew his attention to the commander of the wyvern flight. "Lieutenant Gareth, I have a message for you from the King."

Immediately all the commotion near the officers stopped. Soldiers and villagers alike paused what they were doing to listen. Receiving glares from both Lieutenants, the wyvern commander felt uneasy. Edmund glared at the commander as Gareth took the offered letter and read it.

"I knew there was something fishy about you Marious. Why didn't you deliver the king's message sooner rather than keep pace with my platoon?" Edmund demanded, fury in his eyes. Messages to and from the king were to be delivered as soon as possible, any other orders paled in comparison to the importance of delivering the king's message. Something strange was at work.

"I have my orders milord." Marius sneered, refusing to reveal anything.

"Your orders! You purposefully delayed delivering that message why-"

"Calm down Edmund, it's nothing to be overly worried about." Gareth interrupted. "The King wants to see me immediately. He is concerned about the attack and the ramifications it will have on Nohr. It's nothing that I did not expect."

"I take it that you are leaving immediately. That is the best choice, after all you know better than anyone the consequences of angering the king." Marius offered.

Gareth snapped his eyes from the letter and bore down on the messenger. "Commander Marius Dolez, am I right?" Receiving a nod of confirmation Gareth continued. "You and your flight work closely with Corvus. Thus, you are rather familiar with the importance of messages and information such as this. It looks like the court's drama is present even in the army."

Edmund watched as the commander's face grew pale, but he stood his ground nonetheless. Gareth soon turned his attention to the crowd and found the soldier he was looking for. "Commander Darren, it seems that I will be leaving to deliver a report to the King within the hour. While I am gone, I appoint you the temporary leader of our platoon. You know how I think and what I would prioritize, work closely with Lieutenant Edmund, listen to his advice, but remember I am placing _you_ in command of our platoon not him. Edmund will be in charge of the forces and the village, but he is to direct all commands to the platoon through you"

Turning to the black-armored noble. "Lieutenant Edmund, you have the experience and the rank, but these people need a familiar face in charge. Commander Darren has their trust and my confidence. I want you work with Commander Darren and ease the burden that our soldiers have been through. You will work through Darren as he is a face that they know. Help him lead. The two of you are effectively sharing authority. Work together and protect these people. As for the civil matters the village council will be working with Commander Karen to solve any issues that may crop up. Work together people."

Edmund watched Gareth turn his gaze from himself and towards the common bronze scaled wyvern standing near the wall watching the village with a curiosity that was rare for bronze wyverns. "Commander Marius, in light of the lateness of your delivery of the king's message I am going to be borrowing your wyvern."

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't believe you have the authority, let alone the training to commandeer my wyvern. I thi-"

Edmund watched with ill-concealed glee as Gareth turned his attention towards the ineffective messenger his voice quiet and firm. "Oh, I believe you'll find that I do. The orders that I have received from Captain Meinard have placed me in charge of all Nohrian forces in the area, and though you serve in the Wyvern Corps you are nonetheless part of the Nohrian military, thus you and your flight are hereby under my authority until future orders say otherwise. Furthermore, I have more than enough experience with wyverns to fly even wild wyverns. Now unload your gear and your Wyvern's armor, I expect to be leaving within the hour."

With that Gareth began to walk away heading deeper into the village. As he did, the young boy clutching a large tome to his chest desperately followed after. "You're taking me with you right Gareth? You're not going to leave me here, alone are you?"

Pausing, Gareth looked at the boy and Edmund could see the whirlwind of emotions and plans that were flashing through his fellow lieutenant's mind. After a minute of desperate wordless pleading from the boy Gareth sighed. "Pack what you need. You have an hour to fill a saddlebag with everything essential. Make sure to wear some warm clothes, the wind can make even summer days like these uncomfortable for those unprepared for the altitude."

As Gareth and Alex left to collect their possessions Edmund noticed that the villagers, who had been so relieved and composed suddenly turn fearful. Confused Edmund watched the villagers leave the supplies and quickly make their way into the village. Something was going on. Turning to his fellow leader Edmund had to ask. "Commander Darren, what was that all about?"

Darren looked at the retreating villagers for a moment before replying. "Well, as you've likely guessed, the villagers hold Lieutenant Gareth in high regard. Walk with me Lieutenant and I'll do my best to explain it to you."

An hour passed and Edmund now had a much greater respect for his fellow Lieutenant. Having not only turned back such a brutal raid, but having helped the villagers through the aftermath, it was quite clear why Gareth was beloved by the villagers and why they were rather distraught upon his leaving. That was why when Gareth had returned with Alex by his side, Edmund was unsurprised to find the village council handing Gareth a sealed letter they wished for him to deliver to the King for them.

Gareth confidently approached the wyvern and began to secure their bags to the flying stead followed by his thigh armor. Gareth climbed easily into the saddle despite the weight of the rest of his armor and then lifted Alex to sit behind him. Grabbing the reigns Gareth looked over the assembled men and women one last time before taking off. "You have my orders. Be safe."

-Krakenburg Castle Three Days Later-

Gareth walked down the grey stone halls of the palace, the bronze lamps burning brightly illuminating the detailed stone work. Scrollwork, great hunts, and even images of the First Dragons themselves adorned the walls, but neither Gareth nor Alex paid them any heed.

His heart heavy and his mind whirling Gareth did his best to prepare for his audience before the King. Though he had upset King Garon several times in the past, often by escorting Elise out of the castle to explore the city alongside Camilla and the youngest princess's close friends, it was never a pleasant experience to be in his presence. This time though, one hundred and fifty-three lives had been lost under his watch. The golem that had the potential to revive Nohr was destroyed and the only clues as to its recreation were clutched tightly in Alex's arms, likely ruined beyond recovery.

Alex. Looking down Gareth found Alex trudging along behind him, his eyes downcast following his feet and his expression glum. Though the flight had been both an exhilarating and terrifying experience for the young boy, once he had returned to the ground, Alex's depression seemed to return all the stronger. It was as if the boy was punishing himself for feeling even a glimmer of joy. Gareth sympathized for the boy, but knew that it would take time, much more time for Alex to recover from the tragedy.

As he was thinking of ways to encourage and help Alex, Gareth caught sight of something small and blonde heading his way. Elise, her hair in a long golden braid was racing towards Alex and himself with her pink embroidered clothes. "Gareth!" She called launching herself in a flying hug.

Quickly catching the flying girl Gareth spun her around to Elise's joy. With the young princess giggling, Gareth set her down. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming Gareth. I didn't think I'd get to see you for another two months. What are you doing here? And who's this?"

Gareth watched with a small smile as Elise's special brand of cheer managed to cut through even Alex's gloom.

"I'm Alex Riute from Rothaire village. Gareth was called to see the King and so he brought me with him."

A bit of Elise's cheer faded at this. "What does father want with you Gareth? Your letters have been nothing but positive. I mean how could he be upset with you beating Edmund, you won in a fair fight after all."

Glancing over at Alex Gareth erred on the side of caution. "Listen Elise, I'll be glad to tell you everything after I meet with the King, but for now could you do me a favor and show Alex around?"

"Sure, but remember you owe me a duet."

"I promise, though I'm not sure I'm in the mood for much at the moment." Gareth said a sad smile on his face.

Nodding Elise grabbed Alex's hand and led him off into the castle showing him everything. "Over that way is the kitchen, and if we press this we find a secret passage." Elise cheered.

Smiling at Elise's natural sunshine, Gareth felt some of his own gloom disperse. All too soon Gareth soon found himself at the closed doors to the throne room. Taking a moment to brace himself, Gareth knocked on the door. A moment passed until the doors opened with an ominous silence.

Entering the large hall escorted by the guards, Gareth immediately found the King seated on his white throne with his various trophies and banners displayed behind him. At either side of his throne stood Iago and Morgan, their forms wrapped in their favored robes. Standing at the base of the stairs were a few of King Garon's generals, but other than that, the large hall was empty. No servants bustled about, no extra guards.

"I see that you've finally arrived Lieutenant Gareth. I was beginning to fear that you had refused my command." Garon intoned, his voice deep and powerful in the nearly empty hall.

"I apologize for my lateness King Garon, but it seems your messenger was confused about the importance of his message and took a full week to arrive at Rothaire." Gareth responded as he made his way to the foot of the stairs.

"I take it that you commandeered a wyvern to arrive so quickly then?" Iago asked with a sneer on his face.

"I used the authority given to me by my captain to best obey the King's commands." Gareth countered smoothly, refusing to let Iago's oily presence throw him. Reaching into the satchel he brought, Gareth drew out a series of sealed letters. "I have brought my own more thorough report on what transpired at Rothaire, reports from my own commanders on their thoughts and insights into the battle, and a letter from the village that they requested to be delivered to you."

The black king gestured, and with a flare of light, Iago was immediately next to the weary and travel stained Lieutenant. Grabbing the letters Iago vanished in another burst of light, reappearing at the King's side. Handing the letters to his liege lord, Iago fastened a harsh glare on the young Lieutenant, in contrast to Morgan's sympathetic look.

Opening the letters Garon began to read their contents, during which Gareth refused to fidget under Iago's look. Nerve's rising Gareth let his gaze dance around the room. Though the King's axe _Bölverk_ rested against the ivory throne, Gareth took comfort that the lack of an audience meant he wasn't facing immediate execution. Though by Iago's behavior, Gareth did not think that the advisor had any plans of assisting Gareth should things start to go south. As the king continued to read his detailed report a few courtiers started to silently filter into the throne room. Word of his arrival must have sparked some interest.

When Garon finally spoke, his voice echoed throughout the quiet chamber, demanding attention. "It seems that you have acquitted yourself quite well in actual combat Gareth. Particularly fascinating is the reports your commanders tell of you raising a hill in the village center to gather and protect the villagers, as well as how you commanded the very heavens. It seems that your actions have earned you an epithet from your soldiers."

Caution flaring in his mind Gareth nodded. "I used the powers of the large dragon vein to do as you said. I only wish that more could have been done for the villagers. Too many were lost in such senseless violence."

Garon nodded, folding his hands before him he gave Gareth a cool evaluating look. Silence reigned for a time until the king spoke again. "Senseless you say? Your report says that you believe most of the Hoshidan force to be nothing but common villagers, with only a few trained soldiers amongst the hoard. Tell me your thoughts on this."

"I was shocked. Hoshido has always portrayed itself as an honorable nation. Kind and generous, but to see common citizens behave like raving beasts was horrifying. They call us barbarians and savages, but they were the ones who attempted to sack Rothaire, murdering and raping as they went. The village has twenty-seven new orphans, their entire families butchered by those animals. I – I saw a child, barely three tossed aside its bones broken and its throat slit. It sickens me to even think of them, but – I believe that a nation's identity is best seen amongst the common every day men and women. Such actions-"

Garon grinned to himself at Gareth's words, 'us.' "I understand your pain and frustration. Whole villages have been sacked in the last war by those 'honorable' men. I know how chaotic such battles can be. I think Rothaire can count itself blessed that you were there and made the choices you did."

Gareth shivered slightly at the end of the king's words. Though he had never considered siding with the raiders during the battle, there had been times in the past where he had dreamed of defecting during a battle and finding his way home. Shaking the thoughts away Gareth focused on the here and now. "I'm afraid that of Rothaire's twelve Golem masters, only two are still alive. It will take years before the village has recovered enough to produce golems at the previous rate."

"What of the new golem?" Morgan asked. "Is it truly beyond recovery. I'd be glad to lend my expertise in helping to rebuild the creature"

"I'm afraid that there was scarcely a stone bigger than a finger left intact. The command glyphs were shattered, and from the little I know, this golem was far more advanced than the usual creations. The remaining masters claim that with what little survived and Joseph's own notes on the subject written in some kind of code, it will take at least a decade for that golem to be recreated."

This depressing news brought curses from most of those assembled. King Garon frowned as he turned his attention to the letter from Rothaire once more. "It seems that the raid killed most of the village leadership. What few remain have written requesting assistance in this regard."

"They are hurting for guidance," Gareth agreed recalling the many questions the villagers bombarded him with. "If needed I can probably spare Commander Karen or Commander Jared to help alleviate some burdens."

"They are requesting something a bit more permanent. The village have requested that I raise a noble to oversee their village and territories." Garon stated, his words leaving his audience stunned. For hundreds of years the village had maintained its own independence, for them to want a noble was shocking. "They want their savior, the man who rushed into battle and saved them from a horrible Hoshidan hoard. A warrior who can command nature itself, who comforted and guided them during their darkest hour. They want the Lightning Drake. That is what your men have taken to calling you now isn't it Gareth?"

Gareth stood there flummoxed. They wanted him? Him? Stunned Gareth could only nod to the King's question. His attention immediately returned to the king as he rose and made his way down the steps. A buzz of whispers flew around the throne room.

"Never did I think that I would ever welcome you to the ranks of Nohrian nobility. But your loyalty to Nohr's people, your tenacity in protecting her citizens, and your kindness to her people have earned you this." Reaching Gareth, King Garon drew the arming sword at his side. At a gesture from the king Gareth knelt before this man, this man who had killed his father, the man who had lied and was lying to his sister. Yet he also was the same man who loved Nohr like no other, and was trying to make life better for her people.

Laying the blade's flat on each of Gareth's shoulders for a moment the King sheathed his blade and brought Gareth to his feet and announced to the crowd in his hall. "I present to you here today, Gareth Stroud, the Lightning Drake. Nobleman of Rothaire and its territories."

Polite and stunned applause sounded within the hall. Mind racing Gareth tried to find an anchor in this swirling surprise. Congratulations came and as the clamor was dying down Gareth's mind finally found some purchase. He knew what his first task needed to be.

 **And we are finished with the first major story arc of this tale. Raise your hand if you were expecting Gareth to be given both a noble title and an epithet. I hope it came as a surprise and was well executed. Now as to Gareth's title, the Lightning Drake, I admit that I have had that planned for months and I chose it because it's awesome and encompasses a lot of what Gareth is. In honor of their leader Gareth's platoon have named themselves the Thunder Guard, again chosen because it's awesome.**

 **Parts of this arc are inspired by one of my favorite books,** _ **The Shadow Rising**_ **, the fourth book in the** _ **Wheel of Time**_ **series written by Robert Jordan. The fourth book, my favorite in the series, deals with a common blacksmith apprentice coming home, fighting off monsters, rescuing his people from some rather dangerous people and leading his people in a great victory. I greatly enjoyed how he became a noble. He didn't want it, but the people saw his actions, leadership, and courage and thus they realized they wanted him to lead them. It's a great book series, though it does get rather long and bogged down by details, yet I still recommend it.**

 **As for what's happened here: No Gareth and Garon are not best friends now. The actions of Garon early in the story will never be forgotten, but Gareth has come to realize that as evil and screwed up the King is. He is still a good king to his people. He is doing his utmost to provide food for his kingdom, bring the nobles to heel, and so forth. There will never be easy trust between the two, but Gareth has finally chosen his side.**

 **What will this mean for Gareth? Does he now find himself more open to the idea of romance? What are his responsibilities to his new people? Will we ever return to Eleanor.**

 **The answer to that last on is yes. Next chapter.**

 **In other news, I have finally reached rank 19 in Fire Emblem Heroes arena. I am now and forever more both Nohrian and a Hoshidan noble. I am so happy. Also the winter olympics are starting, which is my favorite thing to watch on television. Oh its going to be good, the competition the, athleticism, the neck and neck finishes, I cant wait, and luckily I don't have to. Yay me.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts and comments. I appreciate any and all feedback I get. Do you enjoy the setting? Are the chapters too long? Do you want to know what's going on in Hoshido? Remember check my authors page for updates on my progress. With that I bid you all a fond farewell until next time. After you enjoy this sneak peek at an upcoming chapter. This is your rewards for being so patient. Also I have written a chapter or two in the long interval, so there will likely be another update this month.**

"Excuse me Princess Eleanor, but I thought that you would like to know that Lord Silas Edric has arrived." Bridget, Eleanor's old caretaker and the current head steward of the fortress offered as she emerged from one of the side hall, her large ring of keys on her belt jingling softly.

"Is he now?" Eleanor asked her eyes dancing with mischief. "Hmm I think I know what'll cheer me up."

Signaling Bridget to lead the way, Eleanor plotted. By the time she reached Silas, the princess was smiling with all her usual cheer. "Silas its so good to see you. I was hoping for someone fun to come along."

Silas in his rich black clothes cut a dashing figure. He seemed to bypass that awkward and gangly stage her brothers were stuck in, most notably Leo who was awkward any time he came to visit. He was tall for his age having an inch or two over Eleanor and with his silvery white hair he stood out. The warm and fond smile that Silas directed her way melted many of the younger servants' hearts. "Well I aim to please my princess." Laughing lightly Silas prepared to dismount only to find Eleanor standing at his side looking up at him with her wide hopeful red eyes.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, hope you all enjoyed it, and with luck there will be another chapter later this month. Plus the story has reached over 100,000 words, so I am quite pleased. This is officially the longest story I have ever written. And there is still more.**


	13. Magic and Mischief

**Welcome once again loyal readers to yet another chapter in** _ **Ivory Towers and Dark Courts**_ **. As promised earlier we are back with Eleanor in this chapter. Now for those of you worried about Eleanor's 'screen time,' fear not I do have some rather important things for her to do later on especially after this arc is completed. Yes, we are entering a new arc. This one has a lot more of the political cloak and dagger danger that were implied in the** _ **Fates**_ **games. I hope you enjoy it for there will be plots, character development, deaths, danger, and hopefully some twists that you won't see coming. This chapter starts about a week after chapter 12.**

 **I'd like to thank Antex-The Legendary Zoroark and Guest for their reviews. As well as the many readers, followers, and those who favorited my story. It makes me happy to know that you have enjoyed my work.**

 **Also remember that Eleanor, and most of Nohr believes her to be the King's eldest daughter. With that said, let's dive on in to chapter 13.**

-1582 A.G Dusk's Shield-

Eleanor was a very pretty young girl, though she did not have Camilla's height and developing physique, her long blonde hair which covered her pointed ears shined bright in the sunlight and her large red eyes were quite captivating, attracting more than one admirer. Her body was developing into a lithe frame, though her arms and legs could be a bit gangly and awkward at times. Her bright smile still brought cheer to the servants and soldiers in the fortress, but the King's favorite and eldest daughter was not smiling now.

Clutched in her hands were letters from her favorite people in the whole of Nohr. Papa and Marie. Papa's letters usually brought so much cheer that the princess could be seen and heard all over telling any who would listen, news from her beloved papa. Now his words caused a frown and frustration to appear on her beautiful face as well as caused her perpetually bare feet to curl in dissatisfaction.

 _Dearest Eleanor,_

 _Though it pains me to say, I am afraid that the trials for Brynhildr must be pushed back at least a month or two. You see dear heart, a terrible Hoshidan force has severely damaged and disrupted one of our most important villages. Until I can ascertain how those heathens entered our land I am reluctant to move Brynhildr out in the open. I am sorry but I must make sure that our kingdom is safe. In the meantime, continue perfecting your magic and I know that the tome will choose you._

 _When you possess the powers of Brynhildr I will no longer fear for your safety. You will be safe enough even to walk amongst the vipers' nest that is the royal court. It is my dearest wish to have you by my side Eleanor, but I won't risk your safety amongst this court. Do your best and be prepared my daughter._

 _Love,_

 _King Garon Amalric Vaas_

Eleanor's frown deepened at the delay. She was ready to claim _Brynhildr_ for her own and help her family defeat Hoshido and save Nohr. It rankled and frustrated her to no end that her chance to finally be at her father's side was delayed by a Hoshidan attack. Though she had little worry of Leo winning the powerful tome, she knew that more time helped him far more than her. Frustrated though she was, she nevertheless placed papa's letter in her cloak's pocket. The regal black velvet cloak was lined with silver runes for some of her more frequent spells.

Skimming Marie's letter Eleanor found more court gossip, which normally she would have devoured, but today her appetite for the juicy tidbits that only Marie was willing to share was dimmed by papa's news. Her Chevois sister, did offer her condolences as to the delay of her trial and tried to offer some cheer. She would be visiting in a few weeks and promised not only to spend some time with her, but to also help in any way possible for the upcoming trial.

Disappointed at the turn of events Eleanor slunk away from the palace messenger, her bare feet shuffling on the ground as she made her way forlornly back towards her chambers. _"It's not fair. I've been practicing for months and now that Hoshido has attacked, everything I've been working towards is pushed back. This time next week I should've been at the palace working alongside papa and my siblings."_ So lost in her musings and depression Eleanor nearly ran into Flora.

Through the years Flora had refused to cave to peer pressure and continued to wear the skins and furs of her people. Her face was lean and fair, though the often cold and stoic front she wore like armor kept most people away. Her pale blue hair was worn in a simple braid that was draped over her shoulder and on her person she carried several small knives as well as a larger dagger, as Uncle Cadeyrn still refused to allow the twin sisters to carry anything larger. Curiously, Flora was smiling softly to herself causing her grey eyes to dance.

"Hey Flora, what are you doing out here? Do you have a message for your father?" Eleanor asked spying a letter in Flora's hands.

Quickly hiding the letter behind her back, Flora's smile faded at seeing the princess. Dressed in her favorite black cloak and a set of dark red conservative robes much like her mentor Helena's, Eleanor frowned at Flora. "I am actually sending a letter to a friend of mine." Flora offered, well aware of her place within the fortress, especially with Cadeyrn always on the lookout for wayward behavior from Flora and her sister.

"A friend? Who is it? I wasn't aware that you knew anyone outside the fortress."

"… Its Leo."

A bit of confusion crossed Eleanor's features. "You mean my brother?!" The princess asked incredulous that her friend would be writing to her competitor at a time like this. "Flora how could you do this to me. I thought we were best friends, and now you tell me you are spying for the competition. I know that you like him but seriously I thought better of you."

Flora sighed, as usual Eleanor was so quick to jump to conclusions. "Eleanor you are one of my best friends how could you even think I would spy on you? Besides, I happen to find Leo very respectful and charming."

"Respectful?! You and Leo spend most of your time arguing and trying to outdo one another. Last year I seem to recall a multi-day debate on the practicalities and possibilities of controlling the weather. How can you like someone who is always so in his own head? Leo may be my favorite brother but I don't think he's the kind of guy you should be looking at for a match." Eleanor said primly.

Her hackles rising Flora did her best to control her emotions, but the air around nevertheless became noticeably cooler. "I'll have you know that we actually enjoy our rather spirited discussions regardless of what you think, and by the way I am right concerning the weather. Besides we don't always argue, sometimes we read together, spar, and on his last visit he even convinced your Father to allow us to visit the nearby village. So, I can assure you that he is not always in his head."

Often generous and kind to her friends, nevertheless Eleanor was a fifteen-year-old princess who had received frustrating news and was jealous of the romance blooming between her friend and her brother. Isolated in Dusk's Shield Eleanor did not have many opportunities to meet many prospective suitors. Of the few she had met, the only one that was even mildly interesting was Silas Edric, and though he was a friendly and stalwart fellow, she had no interests on the young cavalier. He was a bit too tame for her tastes honestly. That her little brother and her best friend were well on her way to courting, while she had no prospects was more than a little irritating.

"Well he better keep his hands off until after I get _Brynhildr_ , I don't want him learning any more of my secrets."

Flora sighed failing to keep the blush off her face at Eleanor's insinuation. Ever since this competition began, Leo and Eleanor had both taken it very seriously. The princess was determined to earn her mother's tome and help her people, just like Leo was. "If you must know he's been asking for help regarding ice magic, just as you begged Felicia and myself a few years back. Though I am still amazed at how little you do with it."

"Hey! Helena says that my magic is the most creative she's ever seen. Who else do you know that can create magical creatures like me?!" Eleanor demanded, pride filling her voice as she gestured with a series of complex hand motions causing the silver on her cloak to shine even brighter as a small crow made of what seemed to be water formed before her. The bird twitched, its watery body somehow solid as it suddenly flapped its wings and fluttered onto Eleanor's shoulder. Cooing at her bird Eleanor stroked her creation across its solid and dry back, and looked into its fiery red eyes.

"I admit that no one has been able to mimic your watery creations, but come on Eleanor your magical golems are way more impressive. Besides, if you made them out of ice they would be better and harder to destroy."

Eleanor sniffed in derision. Flora didn't understand, though to be fair only one other person understood the importance of her watery life forms. "They're called Goliaths Flora, I've told you that like a hundred times. You can't tell me that you think George is like one of Rothaire's silly golems."

Flora frowned as she looked past Eleanor and found the green-skinned creature that Eleanor had summoned five years earlier standing guard on the wall his curious and protective gaze locked on his creator. The 'Goliath' remained as tall and strong as it was when Eleanor first created him. Yet his eyes, once simple and dull now shone with cunning and intellect. As always, when confronted with George, Flora was forced to repress a shiver as that unnatural face and body looked at her with far more intelligence than she was comfortable with.

"I don't think other 'Goliaths' are like George."

A smile lit up Eleanor's face as she turned and waved cheerily towards her big green protector who waved back, a large smile nearly splitting its face. "Of course not, I've been teaching him all kinds of things. Soon he'll be able to read and write, and then he'll be the best assistant a girl can have. Now tell me, is Leo having any other trouble with magic outside of ice?" Eleanor demanded her cheer fading as she focused again on her competition.

"Eleanor, Leo is my friend and one of the few that actually respects both me and my culture. I am not spying for either of you. I keep my friends' secrets." Flora said as she tried to regain control of her emotions, pretending to ignore the frost that had begun to coat the ground around her. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to drop this off and take a look at our stores, I won't have things stay as disordered as they have been any longer." With a sly smile of her own she moved past and called out. "Though from what I've seen he is far better at ice magic than you are."

Grumbling under her breath Eleanor walked away irritated that her brother was better at ice magic, despite her many more years of practice and study. It never ceased to amaze her that Flora, for as cold and stubborn as she was about learning anything about Nohrian high society, had an excellent memory and organization skills that would have made her invaluable to any noble household.

Crossing the courtyard Eleanor's mood darkened further as she saw her other two friends busy with the horses. Lilith, with her unique blue and red hair, was a striking young girl. She was of average height, her hair tied in a long braid to keep it contained, and her face always warm and friendly made everyone feel welcome. Though she was a stable hand, the pockets of her smudged apron bulged with blocky shapes, no doubt more books that she bought from the local village.

While Lilith tended the horses with a gentle and practiced hand, Felicia flitted about the stable her clothes rough and dirty as she once again helped the servants. Though Felicia was still rather clumsy, she had discovered that during her many, many punishments that she actually enjoyed cleaning and helping the staff. Whenever she wasn't working on her studies, practicing with Flora or spending time with Eleanor, she could be found helping the servants carry some non-breakables, or even doing simple tasks such as peeling potatoes for the cooks.

With both of them occupied Eleanor knew that she wouldn't find anyone to help distract her from her frustrations. Sending her blue watery crow to help its brethren on its rounds, Eleanor entered the fortress through the servant's entrance. Passing by the servants Eleanor saw several flinch briefly at her expression. More than one servant had found themselves in trouble when the princess was bored or upset.

Taking her favorite sister's advice Eleanor for the last several years had engaged in mischief about the fortress; spreading gossip, disappearing objects, and even using her magic to cause some harmless havoc amongst the corridors when she was in a particularly foul mood. Today she was in such a mood. Eleanor never did take loneliness well, and with her frustrations and jealousy, the servants did their best to keep out of her way.

Or in this case redirect her attention.

"Excuse me Princess Eleanor, but I thought that you would like to know that Lord Silas Edric has arrived." Bridget, Eleanor's old caretaker and the current head steward of the fortress offered as she emerged from one of the side hall, her large ring of keys on her belt jingling softly.

"Is he now?" Eleanor asked her eyes dancing with mischief. "Hmm, I think I know what'll cheer me up."

Signaling Bridget to lead the way, Eleanor plotted. By the time she reached Silas, the princess was smiling with all her usual cheer. "Silas it's so good to see you. I was hoping for someone fun to come along."

Silas in his rich black clothes cut a dashing figure. He seemed to bypass that awkward and gangly stage her brothers were stuck in, most notably Leo who was awkward any time he came to visit. He was tall for his age having an inch or two over Eleanor and with his silvery white hair he stood out. The warm and fond smile that Silas directed her way melted many of the younger servants' hearts. "Well, I aim to please my princess." Laughing lightly Silas prepared to dismount only to find Eleanor standing at his side looking up at him with her wide hopeful red eyes.

Blush staining his own pale cheeks, Silas averted his gaze from the princess's captivating gaze and found that she carried a basket nearly hidden beneath her cloak. Seeing his blush and his gaze shift, Eleanor removed the basket and showed it to her friend. Inside were several loaves of bread, a small block of cheese, and even a few skewers of meat. "Are we having a picnic on top of the South East tower again?"

Tittering softly Eleanor playfully hit Silas's leg. "Well I was hoping that you would be willing to take me somewhere a bit more private." Fluttering her lashes at the young lord, Eleanor pressed on. "Maybe outside on that hill you've told me about?"

Silas who had been smiling and ready to agree froze. It was known to all of Nohr that of all King Garon's many possessions, treasures, and vast territories, nothing was so valuable to the black king as his eldest daughter. Eleanor was valued and protected above all others, she was the king's greatest treasure. To remove the beloved princess from Dusk's Shield and the protective spells and soldiers was not something one did lightly. For all of King Garon's great deeds and leadership, Silas well remembered the tales of the black king's vengeance against those who had harmed his family.

"I'm not sure it would be safe Eleanor. Maybe if we asked Commander Cadeyrn to send an escort we might be able to get away with it, but I don't think it would be safe to leave the fort by ourselves."

"But Silas, even _if_ Cadeyrn agrees he'll send a full platoon to guard me. It wouldn't be private. We wouldn't be alone." With a soft emphasis on that last word she fluttered her eyelashes again.

Silas felt his caution and fear start to waver in the face of Eleanor's earnestness and the promise for some alone time with the beautiful princess. "I can see your point, but how would we even get out of here without someone seeing us leave. If the guards spot me trying to spirit you out of the fortress I don't even want to imagine what kind of trouble I would get into."

Eleanor's eyes lit with glee. Pulling a small leather-bound book from her pocket she flipped through the pages until she found the specific page she wanted. "Last month I worked with Helena's nephew Zola and we had a lot of fun working on some illusion magic. Leo mocks it but that's just because he thinks it's cowardly, but it is just so useful." Finally finding the spell she was looking for; the princess murmured the words of power under her breath. Before her very eyes, Eleanor watched as a haze shimmered briefly around Silas before the magic finished weaving the shape she desired. Upon the proud and steady horse was now one of the young squires that served at Dusk's shield. With dark brown hair and freckles adorning his face, none would suspect that the noble lord Silas sat upon the horse, especially as he seemed to be wearing the squires favorite patched cloak.

Silas looked upon himself amazed at what happened. Eleanor was highly skilled at magic, and while he shouldn't be surprised, the intricacies and sheer volume of unusual magic that she seemed to use never failed to amaze the young lord. Turning his attention, Silas now found his fair-haired friend replaced by the young servant that was often found being extra sweet to the squire he now looked like. Her hair was a light brown and seemed to be dim in comparison to her glorious golden mane. Deep soulful brown eyes looked up at him from a face that had smudged dirt on its cheek; as opposed to the luxurious and distinctive robes that Eleanor typically wore, this guise was dressed in a simple well-made brown dress.

"I think we should be able to make our trip now without any interruptions now." Eleanor stated pride filling her words.

"Are you sure you want to do this Eleanor, I don't want to get you into trouble?"

Eleanor looked at her friend and felt a sliver of guilt. If discovered she would not be the one to pay the price. But beyond the noble lord, Eleanor saw the whole of the summer countryside calling out to her. It would be fun she reasoned, she'd get the chance to get away for a bit and enjoy some time away from her many guards, and Silas would get to spend the day with her alone trying to impress her with his gentle manners and wit. Who was she to deny her friend the opportunity to convince a Nohrian princess to accept a proposal? With that decided Eleanor climbed into the saddle behind Silas and encouraged him onwards. Wrapping her arms around his torso, her light, but firm embrace melted away his last trepidations.

With a laugh Silas spurred his mount out of the courtyard and back through the gate. He was determined to make the best of this day; to show this lovely lass what she had been missing locked away in the fortress for so long, and maybe even get her to allow him to court her.

-Hours later-

Laughter echoed on a hill a few miles from Dusk's Shield. Years ago, during the Twelve Years War, the hill had been used as a staging point for an assault on the mighty fortress, but the Hoshidans and their allies merely broke their teeth on the stone walls as the Nohrians weathered every assault and broke the siege within a few weeks in a magnificent counterattack that drove them back. Today as Eleanor and Silas lounged on the hill and enjoyed the fine summer day away from studies, mentors, and responsibilities they enjoyed their freedom. Eleanor's illusions having been long since discarded.

"No way that's true. Felix and Ethan are too good for that to happen!" Eleanor exclaimed, red eyes wide in disbelief, with a large smile on her face.

"Would I lie to you?" Silas replied with a small smile. "I swear by the dragons, your brothers got bucked off their horses during our first lesson together. They were too brash and spooked the horses."

"Why haven't I heard this before?"

"Because it's embarrassing and I'd rather not get on your brothers' bad side. You do understand that you and your family are royalty, and the most powerful family on the western part of the continent."

Eleanor nodded cheerfully. Talking about her family always put her in a good mood. "Well from what Felix and Ethan have told me, you've had your fair share of troubles adjusting to the cavalry commanders."

"Oh, please tell me that you haven't heard about the milkmaid incident?" Silas pled, only for the blonde princess to grin widely.

His pride was spared as the two heard the sound of hooves. Standing to their feet, they looked over the hill's crest and saw two of the Royal Guard galloping up the hill, their horses sweating and frothing at the mouth such was the pace they were setting. Now that they were looking, they noticed that what must have been all of the Fort's horses were out roaming the countryside.

By then the Royal Guards looked up the hill and spotted them. "In the name of the King, I order you to stay put!" The shorter guard shouted, his tone making clear what would happen should they flee.

Silas felt panic rising. He wanted nothing more than to be off this hill as the Royal Guard climbed even faster their weapons drawn as they climbed higher. They were only couple dozen feet away, but their horses were clearly tired. If he climbed on his own steed he was sure that he could outrun them, but just as his feet lifted to move he forced himself to stay put. He was a noble of Nohr. He had been raised to lead his people, to bear the burdens others couldn't. What would it say if he fled now. He'd be a coward. Taking a deep shaky breath Silas stood still and clearly visible atop the hill, willing to accept whatever may come his way.

To his right Silas saw Eleanor merely smile sheepishly and wave to the Royal Guards. When the guards reached the two young teens the shorter of the two immediately checked princess, to see if she had been wounded, drugged, or even just dazed. Of more interest to Silas though was the steel blade at his neck. Glancing fearfully upwards, Silas found himself looking into the fierce visage of the royal guard, her eyes held no compassion only vengeance.

"Princess how did this scoundrel steal you away? Did he drug you?" The guard asked his voice rough with worry.

"Drug me?! Thomas I'm fine, Silas here has done nothing to me." Eleanor assured.

"Except of course kidnapping the princess and taking her beyond the walls and wards placed specifically for your safety." The tall female guard stated letting her blade bite a bit into Silas's neck drawing a trickle of blood.

"I'm sorry b-" Silas began.

"Sorry isn't enough boy. You stole the princess away, removing her from all protection. You have no armor, and nothing more dangerous than a knife. You couldn't even protect the princess from a wild boar. Alma do it." Thomas stated, giving his compatriot the order as he took the princess and moved her behind him.

"The King has very specific orders regarding any that remove Eleanor from the protection provided by Dusk's Shield. Not even your noble blood will save you."

Silas felt terror pool in his gut. Death!? "I only wanted to take her out to enjoy a picnic!"

Eleanor slipped out of Thomas's grip and dashed out toward Silas and Alma. "It's not that big of a deal. I mean we are within eyesight of the castle and Silas here is a Lieutenant in our best Cavalry unit, Martel's Hammer, so he'd be able to at least get us away from any threats. Besides I am more than capable of protecting myself."

"Princess Eleanor, you do not fully realize the situation that this stupid young lord has put you into. Not only was he somehow able to slip you out of the castle without our knowing, but he has endangered your reputation." Alma stated, her sword still at Silas neck, the steel red with a bit of the young noble's blood.

Eleanor huffed, these guards always so serious. It was just a bit of fun, like Silas would ever do anything to harm her. Irritation colored her voice as she directed her attention to Alma. "I am the princess and I am ordering you to let my friend go."

Alma shifted a bit at the authority in the young woman's voice. "I am afraid that not even you have the authority to spare the life of one of your kidnappers. Your father's orders are very clear in regards to these type of situations Princess Eleanor. Any who threaten your safety and security are to be dealt with."

Eleanor narrowed her eyes and glared at the guard. "You know that I could have you stripped of your rank and exiled from Nohr, probably even executed for killing my friend."

Thomas shifted his gaze between the princess and his fellow guard. From the stories told around the castle, he would not be surprised to see the princess lash out in vengeance against Alma for doing her duty. "Princess please let us do our duty."

Eleanor looked on the guards, their faces were tight with worry, nerves, and even a bit of fear, but Alma did not lower her sword. Thomas had his axe out and had begun to advance on Silas too. They were serious. They'd kill Silas for taking her out on a picnic, and even when threatened with death should they kill her friend they did not back down. She had the power and authority to do it too. But they still carried on. This wasn't fun anymore.

"Stop! I did it! I snuck us out of the castle!" Thomas stopped and turned back to the princess, Alma's sword though still raised backed away from the young silver haired lord, allowing the young man to take a few desperate breaths.

"… How did you do this?" Thomas asked.

Eleanor smiled a charming disarming smile at her royal guard and with a few gestures of her hand and some whispered phrases, the princess again took the appearance of the young servant from earlier. "I cast an illusion on us. We snuck out and have been sitting here talking and just enjoying the day. I made Silas take me out, he had nothing to do with it."

Thomas and Alma shared a look. "… If you were the one that instigated this breech of security and provided the means to do so, then I believe that Lord Silas Edric can leave with his life." Eleanor smiled cheerfully at this while Silas fell to his knees in relief as Alma sheathed her blade. "That being said, he is hereby banished forever from Dusk's Shield."

"What! But I was the one who got us out of the castle."

Thomas looked down at the young princess with a touch of sympathy for the young girl. "Be grateful your highness. You saved your friend, but he still played a part in this misadventure. You do realize that Commander Cadeyrn had the entire castle turned over looking for you."

"Not to mention that all the castle's riders and half of our troops have been sent to look for you." Alma added.

"Now come with us princess." Thomas said as he guided Eleanor to his horse.

Looking back Eleanor saw Silas slowly rising to his feet his face nearly white, disbelief and shock clouding his eyes. The small bright red trickle of blood standing out against his pale flesh as it dripped and stained his black tunic. Eleanor offered her friend a pained smile as she climbed onto the horse.

Silas watched his friend ride off with the royal guard and he felt like his life got a bit dimmer. That he even still had a life at all was more than he expected. Rubbing gently at his neck Silas smeared the trickle of blood and looked forlornly at the retreating backs of Eleanor and her guard. She saved him. By all rights he should be lying dead on the ground, but the princess stuck her neck out and saved his life. How could he even begin to repay her, what would he even do now. Without doubt, the King would hear of this and make his life and all those dear to him suffer for this.

His commission in the army would be revoked as soon as the King heard of what happened. Martel's Hammer, though the most prestigious cavalry company in Nohr, was full of skilled riders and was often seen as an excellent way to advance one's standing within the royal court. Someone who had earned the king's ire was sure to be removed from the company so as to not invite the king's wrath on the company at large. His military career, which just this morning had been so bright, was all but over.

What was left to him now? Grabbing his mount's reigns Silas began to lead him down the hill. He had to distance himself from his family if he was to have any chance of saving their fortunes. Cut all ties. All he had was his horse, a small pouch of coins, and the clothes on his back. Outside of the small dagger, he had no weapons. He had to hurry and scrape together whatever he could before the news spread. With a heavy heart and troubled mind he began his desperate travels.

Up ahead, just off the side of the road Silas spotted a young woman in dark robes being harassed by a few brigands. Though his pride and his future were all but lost, he refused to allow base thieves to harm a young lady. Scrambling up into the saddle Silas charged the bandits startling and scattering them, their courage deserting them in the face of a mounted rider.

Dropping from his horse Silas approached the young girl who wore a small and delicate golden circlet. Her face was youthful and fair, though her sharp burgundy eyes were far too knowing for someone her age.

Dragging her hands through her long tresses, the young woman peered at her savior with a look far sharper and more pointed than Silas expected. "I suppose you'll be wanting my thanks for that then." The young woman stated.

"Not at all, I saw that you were in trouble. No one deserves to be set upon by bandits. The fact that you turned out to be a beautiful maiden is but a pleasant surprise." Silas added charmingly paying the young girl a compliment.

The young woman looked at Silas like she could see through him, beyond his looks, his actions, and to who he really was. More than a few silent moments passed before the young woman gave her silver haired rescuer a small, but genuine smile. "In that case I will thank you. My name is Nyx. May I ask of the name of my rescuer?"

-Dusk's Shield an Hour Later-

Huffing petulantly Eleanor shut her door having been confined to her quarters for a week for her actions. What was Uncle Cadeyrn's issue? It's not like she was in any actual danger. She was perfectly safe, who was going to hurt her?

Growling in annoyance, the blonde princess angrily strode to the window of her room and threw it open. Outside, she saw the Fort's soldiers and riders still returning from their search. Dozens and dozens of men and women continued to trickle in, most with a relieved air knowing that the princess had been returned safely. Watching all these people and knowing that they had been sent out to find her, filled the young woman, not with remorse or guilt, but wonder at the response she was able to bring.

She snuck out of the castle and in response, Uncle Cadeyrn had sent out nearly all of his soldiers and riders out to find her. Though she hadn't needed the help, the lengths that Cadeyrn went to find and protect her was telling. As she stood there pondering all that had happened she came to realize that she had effectively gotten away with her scheme with no ill consequences. Sure, this week of confinement would be annoying, but it would give her more time to practice her spells. Ultimately, nothing bad had happened. She got out and enjoyed a well-earned break from her studies, enjoyed a fine meal with Silas, and even managed to spare him from execution. Everything turned out fine. Grinning to herself, Eleanor realized that she could do so much more for fun.

Feeling better, Eleanor performed a series of complex gestures casting a spell. Nothing seemed to happen, no explosive light, shimmer of power, or even a goliath crawling from a spell sigil. Walking back towards her bed Eleanor waited. Seconds later a flutter of wings became obvious. Fluttering through the open window were about a dozen different birds all of different shapes, some small as songbirds, while others were large as the northern eagles she saw occasionally. All of them were similar as they were made of water. They fluttered their wings as they settled around the room, some of the older watery birds taking their positions on the posts of the princess's bed keeping a look out, while the rest fluttered as close as they could get to Eleanor.

With a smile Eleanor pet her magical birds softly and tenderly earning a few odd trills from the song birds. "So, my friends tell me what you have seen and heard."

The nearest bird trilled a song that while pretty, was incomprehensible to all, except their creator. The watery songbird told of what it had seen and heard during its time spying on her brother Prince Leo. He was studying and practicing with his mother learning some of the cruel woman's own unique spells. Eleanor was rather perturbed at this. Though she had never met Leo's mother, even she had heard of lady Fay's reputation. Being the master of magic that she was, she enjoyed devising new and ever more cruel methods of killing Nohr's enemies. Though her more recent experiments seemed to be trying to replicate _Brynhildr's_ powers to little success.

If Leo was getting personal instruction by one of the more prolific spell crafters in the nation, then the contest would be even more difficult.

The rest of her magic flock added their news, the largest among them detailing the events in Matara. In particular her first bird, a powerful hawk she had taken to calling Henry, had told her of a rather interesting confrontation at the Eldritch Gate two weeks back. Taking a moment to ponder all the news and gossip her mystic birds had brought her, Eleanor decided to redistribute her eyes and ears. Turning her attention towards the smallest of her guardian birds, a lithe but deadly falcon, Eleanor instructed him to lead a concentrated effort in spying on her brother. "I need to know what he's learning, the more details I know the better my chances are in countering his efforts."

The falcon nodded and chose a few songbirds and the newest bird of Eleanor's flock, her first raven. With a dip of their heads in respect the chosen birds flew out and made their way East, determined to help their mistress and creator achieve her goals.

Eleanor dispersed most of the remaining members of her flock, sending most of them to scour the countryside and keep her up to date of everything happening, particularly in what was happening at the Eldritch Gate. With all but one of her flock gone to do her will, Eleanor closed her window and turned towards her writing desk. Though she was curious as to what her magic mice had to say about the chaos that had descended on the castle when no one could find her, she felt that tomorrow night would be a better opportunity to learn the latest castle gossip.

With that settled, Eleanor pulled out some parchment and her favorite quill, a long black feather that had no gilt or costly engravings, yet holding the quill Eleanor felt at peace as she held one of her most precious possessions. Her mother's own quill. Taking a moment to offer up a prayer to Gethin for her mother, Eleanor quickly began drafting a letter to her favorite sister.

 _Dear Marie,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well dear sister. I have had a rather enlightening day. I've learned from Flora and my feathered friends that Leo is taking the challenge very seriously, he's asked his mother for help. Something that he's never done before. I hope it comes back to haunt him._ _Brynhildr is mine by birthright. I won't let him succeed. I plan on working further on my water spells, I think there is some real potential here._

 _Oh, and I heard some very interesting news from Henry. Someone sent assassins after Camilla two weeks ago while she was near the Eldritch Gate. I figured that you'd be able to make use of this. …_

An hour later saw Eleanor's messenger bird flying out the window making its way south to Krakenburg to deliver its message once again. Watching from her window Eleanor smiled brightly down at her kingdom. One day she'd get out of here and actually help papa, and she'd do it with her mother's tome at her side.

-Three Months Later Krakenburg Castle Dungeons-

The royal castle was a rich and regal building with ornate carvings and rich dressings, all of which had been accumulated through hundreds of years. Yet the dungeons remained as dark and foreboding as they always had. There were no windows as the dungeons were located several hundred feet below the earth, the little light within the was provided by dim yellow torches that had been magicked to remain smokeless.

There were not many prisoners in Krakenburg's dungeons. A few were there facing interrogation from the king's inquisitors, a half dozen were waiting for execution, but there was one whose actions had earned the king's personal ire.

Walking down the cells, the king's second daughter focused on the last cell. One far from the others who inhabitants were curled around themselves in pain. Camilla ignored the moans from those who had received the inquisitors personal and painful attentions. Reaching the last cell Camilla focused her attention on the lone figure resting inside.

Her face a mask, Camilla stared inside with challenging and fiery eyes. "Why? Why did you kill them?"

The figure raised his head, his once bright green locks greasy and smudged with dirt. Looking at the beauty before him he drank in the sight of his darling, but remained silent.

Growling, Camilla gripped the bars and glared at him. "Tell me why Gareth! You might very well die, for this!"

 **And thus, ends chapter 13. We have seen how Eleanor is growing rapidly as a mage and is continuing to experiment and develop her magical creations. The new creatures are birds and mice made of water with the breath of life woven into them. They allow her to spy and expand her knowledge and understanding of the world outside her walls.**

 **The very first faceless is named George and yes, he is sticking around at least for a while. He is growing smarter and is showing a degree of intelligence and loyalty that the faceless from the games did not. Why? Because a berserker monster has extremely limited uses, but the Faceless or Goliaths in my story are capable of learning and following orders. If so, then why can they cross the barrier? The answer will be revealed … later if you haven't already figured it out.**

 **Now a lot of you might be curious as to why, and may be a bit upset how I have made Eleanor essentially an entitled and spoiled brat. Well, let's think things through. She is a bored princess, she is a teen, and unlike most children of the middle ages she actually had a chance to play and be a child, so she has not been forced to grow up like her twin. She is spoiled by her father and knows she is the apple of his eye, giving her an inflated ego. Eleanor's best and closest friend is her 'sister' Marie, who is one of the craftiest and most manipulative characters seen thus far. And Eleanor has picked up on some of her sister's bad habits. Will she remain a spoiled brat? Will she get** _ **Brynhildr**_ **? Will she ever find someone to love? You'll find out later.**

 **As for Silas, honestly of all the characters presented in the** _ **Fates**_ **games I see most of myself in the silver haired cavalier. I actually like the guy, but I am not afraid to make him suffer through some small tragedies. Though I admit, he likely got a harsher punishment in my story than in the game having to break away from his family. Honestly, I did not really like that scene. Mostly because you all knew what was going to happen, but I hope that you at least found it entertaining. Also, we introduced Nyx. Yay, more characters!**

 **And now for our last scene: Yes, it ended on a cliffhanger. Questions abound. Why would Gareth be in prison? Did he really kill someone and if so, who!? Is he being framed?**

 **Please leave a review, letting me know your thoughts and speculations on what has happened and where you think the story is going. What do you think about the characters and their interactions with one another, the subtle romantic bits we got and so forth? I hope I am able to convey the story's suspense well. The more feedback I get the better the story will be.**

 **With that all said, see you next time as we return to Gareth in prison.**


	14. The Traps of Power

**Welcome back loyal readers to another new chapter of** _ **Ivory Towers and Dark Courts**_ **. This chapter we begin to see what exactly landed Gareth in prison, or at least what he was accused of. Now most of this arc will be told in flashback as I like the idea of Gareth narrating what happened to Camilla. While most of what happens will be told from Gareth's perspective as flashbacks require, I will deviate and provide glimpses and perspectives from other characters to provide a fuller picture for you, plus this way we get to see more characters.**

 **I'd like to thank Antex- The Legendary Zoroark for their review, encouragement and feedback. Also a big thanks to all who have favorited and followed my story, I appreciate that you are all enjoying this tale.**

 **Remember Gareth is now Gareth Stroud, he has finally earned a last name, or at least one he could use.**

 **With that out of the way let us begin.**

-Krakenburg Castle Dungeons-

Hands clenched tightly around the cell's iron bars, Camilla sent a glare at her friend, the gloom of the dungeons making it difficult to determine his condition. "I haven't seen you in nearly six months. I've established myself amongst the wyvern corps and survived the most coordinated assassination attempt yet upon my life. I even have a retainer now. You've been raised to the nobility for your actions in Rothaire. Gareth, with all that we've done and accomplished we could have been together and no one could have complained. And yet, when we finally see each other again it's through the bars of a cell." Sighing Camilla bowed her head, trying to maintain her composure. "Gareth you know the cost of this kind of crime, my own mother was executed before the entire court to discourage these kinds of actions."

"I didn't kill in some fit of passion or to gain some sort of position in the court. You know me Camilla, you know I wouldn't have done this without a reason." Gareth implored taking half a step closer.

"… I do, but I also know that whatever reason you have it was not enough. You have responsibilities now. You are a noble, Gareth Stroud. You need to think of your people. If father has you executed then they will suffer. Your platoon, the 'Thunder Guard' and its troops will be dispersed and they will forever bear the mark of shame that their leader, the 'Lightning Drake' they hold in such high regard was executed for murder." Gareth flinched at this and drew back into the shadows of the cell.

"And let's not forget the ward you've taken on. Alex has been a wreck since your arrest. Elise has been doing her best to distract him, but she's worried too." By this point Camilla's mask of anger began to crack and her worry and fear bled through.

Stepping into the light of the cell Gareth reached out and tenderly gripped Camilla's white knuckled hand gripping the bar. "… I'm not sure it was worth it anymore. I had reasons, good ones, but I let my past dictate my actions and responses and put all that I love and hold dear at risk."

Glancing up Camilla could finally see his face clearly. When she had last seen him, that night so long ago when they had exchanged gifts, he had been nervous and doing his best to hide it with a smile for Elise. Now though the smile was gone, his once bright green hair was dirty and knotted, the strands greasy in the dim light. His pointed ears that she had privately thought to be cute were exposed as he saw no need to hide them behind his hair anymore. His face always friendly and open when alone with her now looked weary and burdened. Reaching out Camilla gently stroked his face, her thumb passing over the still red scar across his cheek.

Suppressing a shiver Camilla realized how close Gareth had come to death. An inch over and Gareth would be without an eye. A simple change of angle and he wouldn't even be standing before her. In a few days he might not even be alive at all. His rise to nobility opened so many doors for them. The future that she had always wanted had been so close, but now it threatened to slip away forever.

Gripping his hands Camilla looked Gareth in the eye. "Gareth, you are my dearest friend and the man I love. I will do what I can to help. But if you don't start telling me what happened, then I'll be forced to conduct my own investigation and that will probably land me in the cell next to yours." Camilla said with a sweet smile.

Gareth chuckled weakly at Camilla's unique brand of humor. "Alright I'll tell you."

-Two and half months ago Rothaire-

 _After I had been made a noble, everything changed. It was exactly as you warned._

"Gareth!" A young voice called out. Turning the green haired lieutenant saw his ward, Alex, Elise, and the young princess's friends Effie and Arthur come running from the village. The younger ones having commandeered the newly constructed lookout tower atop the hill still in the village center, while Arthur was diligently aiding everyone he could find.

Watching Alex now Gareth could see the changes taking place, the young boy who had looked so fragile and was so quiet just a few weeks ago had seemed to slowly change. He was not the happy and enthusiastic child Gareth had first met, and privately Gareth thought he never would be again. But thanks to Elise and his own frequent talks with the boy regarding what happened, Gareth could see that the grief that had a stranglehold on the young boy was loosening.

When the young boy had finally reached Gareth, the sprint having tired him briefly, he looked up with irritation on his face. "Another one's coming."

Growling in irritation Gareth turned his attention beyond the field where he had been attempting to integrate the mage he had secured from the Sorcerer Corps, and saw a richly decorated banner fluttering in the wind.

"It's Lord Douglas." Elise added. "I'd recognize that heraldry anywhere. His family is one of the oldest noble families in all of Nohr, so they hold a lot of respect and authority amongst the nobles. Or at least they did until father took the throne."

"That makes the third noble this week. Alex, Elise I hate to ask this, but I need you to keep our _guest_ off the field until we are done practicing, I will not have our training interrupted again by some pompous noble's blind ambition."

A small grin spread across Alex's face. In the weeks since Gareth had been elevated to nobility, Alex had quickly learned how persistent and boring most of the nobles were. Nearly all they talked about was gold, rights and privileges, theirs of course. There were a few that Alex found tolerable, like Gareth's friend and mentor Gunter and the 'nobles of the sword' that Gunter introduced to Gareth that his guardian did not mind talking to. But it seemed that there were a lot of nobles who wanted nothing more than to waste Gareth's time with pointless talk regarding Nohr's future. There wasn't much he could do to repay Gareth for all that he'd done for his village and himself, but this he could do.

"I'll introduce him to the village council and your steward, they'll be able to keep him occupied until you're ready." Alex promised, getting a nod of agreement from Gareth.

Watching Alex and his friends briefly as they made their way back to the village to intercept and distract the newest noble to try and force an alliance on him, Gareth turned his attention back to his platoon. In the two weeks since the battle, most of the minor injuries the platoon had suffered had been dealt with and most of his platoon was ready for combat once more. Though there were several who would not be coming back.

To fill the gaps, fifteen additional soldiers had been transferred to his command. Although these were experienced soldiers rather than raw recruits, Gareth could tell that the new troops were having a bit of trouble adjusting to how the Thunder Guard did things. They were used to simple orders and commands, and the rather technical and precise orders that his force was accustomed to were throwing the new troops for a loop.

Though the proficiency of the new soldiers was a problem, Gareth was pleased to see that they were working hard and getting to know and respect the established soldiers. Though there was a clear divide between the original soldiers and the new, Gareth was pleased that as time went on and the new troops learned more about what had happened the divide was shrinking.

What was giving him grief was the mage. Silvia Parrus was a powerful mage. Young for someone of her power, only reaching her twentieth birthday two months ago, the woman was prideful, confident, and incredibly stubborn. She was a slight woman, though five years his elder, Silvia was barely five feet tall and had to look up at most of the Commanders. Her thick brown hair twisted into an elaborate braid trailed down her back and brushed her waist, dark robes fluttering in the dusty breeze she gestured angrily as she argued.

Sighing Gareth made his way over to the bickering sorceress. "- I tell you it's a waste of my talents. You and your leader clearly have no thought of how to best use a mage's talents."

Commander Darren, the most promising tactician amongst the Commanders and one of the more approachable and generous, growled and glared at the woman before him. "You may be a talented mage, but from what I've seen you obviously have no concept of tactics, let alone the command structure."

"Hmmph, you think you are above me in rank. You may have been here longer, but I am a second-class sorceress, which actually makes me your equal. I have been training in the magical arts for the last decade. I have a much better idea of how best to use my talents than some country hick whose best talent is swinging a pointy stick."

Darren's restraint, on its last legs nearly shredded itself right there, but he caught sight of the Lieutenant. Saluting his commanding officer, he ignored the annoyance that was the platoon's mage. With no small satisfaction, Darren watched as the mage was forced to silence herself and recognize her commanding officer.

"At ease Commander Darren." Gareth ordered, allowing the man to relax. Silvia started to slip out of her own salute when Gareth's sharp eyes froze the woman where she stood. "Mage Parrus, I did not give you permission to relax."

Swallowing the words that wanted to slip out, Silvia returned to a full salute. A minute passed, with Gareth evaluating the woman carefully. "At ease."

Silvia finally relaxed, and looked at her commanding officer with a contemptuous glare. A sorceress of her power should be serving at the side of a Captain or at the very least some veteran platoon that saw frequent combat, not some fresh platoon led by some young upstart lord. "Lord Stroud, I am pleased that you're here. Maybe you can finally rectify some things. Your Commanders have been wasting my time and talents in their useless strategies."

Gareth, his face stern, looked at the arrogant and powerful woman before him. "Mage Parrus, when I am with my soldiers I am, Lieutenant Stroud or Lieutenant Gareth, not Lord. My title is new, and in regards to how my platoon functions ultimately irrelevant. What is relevant is how you have been refusing to follow the orders I have set out to help integrate you and your skills into my force here."

" _Your_ orders. Why would you want me to learn close combat techniques or practice alongside your soldiers, the best use of a mage is to sit back and let them burn the enemy to a crisp. Your strategies are worthless in the face of power like mine." Silivia declared, her tone sharp and impatient.

"Yes _my_ orders. My tactics. You have the potential to be a valuable asset to my platoon, but until you learn to function as part of a group you are more of a liability than anything. You specialize in fire magic, deadly magic that can be incredibly effective on the battlefield, but also incredibly dangerous should you lose control. What you and so many other mages fail to consider is that magic is not necessarily the best solution to every problem."

Silvia glowered at this and let her tongue fly. "Magic is powerful and capable of utterly decimating foes. My fellow mages have made conquering Matara far simpler and quicker than anything the army would be capable of, especially an armed force commanded by country folk like this one." Silvia gestured towards Commander Darren with contempt in her voice.

"Commander Darren has a firm grasp of tactics, leadership, and his combat skills are improving daily. He has the trust of both the troops and myself, unlike you. Until such a time you are ready to work with my platoon you are forbidden to use magic."

"You can't!"

Gareth's eyes were ice and his tone was calmer than it had any right to be. "I can, and should you be caught using magic for anything, you will be flogged publicly."

Silvia's eyes widened at the threat and the shame that such a punishment would bring. The anger and frustration she felt forced her on. "So you'd have me sitting around doing nothing then?"

"No, since you are forbidden to use magic, you'll go through what everyone else here has gone through, basic training. Commander Darren, assign her to Ranaul's squad and make sure that your brother has a hand in her physical conditioning, we can't have our newest recruit falter during her marches."

Darren saluted and grabbing the mage's arm led the woman away, sputtered protests drifting from the woman, all of which were ignored. With Silvia and her attitude dealt with, Gareth turned away and approached Alicia and her squad. As he observed the troop's practicing their skills Gareth noted the increased drive and vigor in their movements, the raid and the loss of life spurring them on. From there Gareth moved between squads, observing and evaluating their progress offering praise and corrections when necessary.

Many of the soldiers were pleased to see him, though his men had long since learned respect, there was something different in the way they treated him. In many eyes he saw utter loyalty and unshakeable confidence when they looked at him. The faith they had in him was staggering.

Hours passed as Gareth finished his rounds with some updates from his Commanders, Gareth paid particular attention to Jarred and his efforts. "Commander Jarred, how goes the training of the village militia?"

"We are making progress Lieutenant. I have our new mercenary, Dastan, putting them through their paces. He's a great swordsman to be sure and has been invaluable in the militia's instruction. As for the militia themselves, they are the most driven recruits I have ever seen. They may not have the muscles or endurance to last against a trained soldier, but they are working extremely hard."

"Little surprise there. Though I am glad to hear that Dastan is working out well."

"Indeed. … Sir while I have no argument with Dastan's skills, as he is an even better fighter than myself, he has mostly kept to himself. I have not seen him make any attempts of friendship with our men and women. When I speak to him, he is stiff and distant. Are you sure he's up to this Lieutenant?"

Gareth turned his attention to Dastan, the swordsman's deep brown hair and distinctive bronze skin making him easily identifiable. The former acrobat walked stiffly through the militia, his injuries still not fully healed, making corrections and even demonstrating the motions he wanted them to perform. "… Honestly he still has a long way to go. I'm not surprised that he's holding himself back. He did lose everyone and everything he ever knew during the raid. In time he might recover, but for now it's enough that he's helping us. Eventually he might actually become one of us."

"Now how is the militia getting along with their weapons?"

Jarred, more comfortable in this topic barreled on, "I do confess that most seem uncomfortable with their weapons. Most people are averse to using weapons that killed their family and friends, and your people are no different. While I'm not personally familiar with Hoshido's style of weapons, Dastan has some familiarity with them and has been a great help in coaching them along."

Gareth nodded solemnly while observing how one woman, her hair a pale blonde, gingerly held a captured Hoshidan naginata with her left shoulder still wrapped in bandages. Clumsily she thrust the weapon into the mannequin. "I see what you mean. Though getting new weapons and armor would be expensive especially in light of all of the damages done to the village. I'll be sure to speak with them, but before that tell what's your opinion on our latest recruit, Silvia Parrus."

Strangely enough Gareth watched as a blush broke out across the man's face, making an interesting contrast with his pale blue mustache. "Professionally speaking, she is the most ill prepared soldier I have ever met. She couldn't even complete the five laps I had her start with, collapsing before she was even halfway through."

"Would you say that this collapse was a feint?" Gareth asked his eyes narrowed.

"No sir. It took her some time to recover her stamina such as it was and when I placed a shield and spear in her hands she stared at me utterly bewildered. I have never seen someone so unfamiliar with weapons. By the end of an hour her hands had been rubbed raw I sent her to Zella for some ointment and bandages."

"Is there any aspect of the military you'd say she do well with?"

"… She has very fast hands. I noticed that when she was trying to argue with me about the necessity of the exercise. I'd recommend training her in some close quarters combat, knife fighting, grappling and the like."

Gareth nodded. "I agree. Do what you can. Make sure she is familiar with a shield at the very least and continue with her conditioning. I want to make sure that she is able to keep up with the rest of the platoon. Now your non-professional opinion of Silvia?"

Jarred's blush which had faded as he described the arrogant woman's training returned with a vengeance. "I admit that I find her attractive and that she has this this spark to her that I've never seen before."

Gareth looked at Jarred bewildered. How could anyone find such an arrogant, confrontational, and dangerous woman attractive he'd never know. "You do know who she is right?"

"Indeed, I do sir. My brother has complained enough about her that I could pick her out of a dozen other mages." Seeing Gareth's concerned and judgmental look, Jarred hurried to add, "Don't worry sir, I'll make sure to train her as well as the rest of our platoon, I guarantee that by the time she's finished she'll be able to keep up with the rest of the platoon."

"See that she does, she needs to learns respect for her fellow officers and the soldiers she'll be serving with, but I want her to be able to appreciate and take part in the tactics we will be using in the future."

"I understand sir, I'll make sure she's able to keep up and I know that Ranaul and his squad will show her the true qualities of this platoon."

"He has come quite far from that arrogant recruit," Gareth agreed. "He is becoming a leader in his own right. I expect in a few months we'll have another Commander."

Jarred nodded thoughtfully, though Ranaul had a very rough start, his dedication and work with his squad have shown the man to be capable of leadership. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Silvia return to the field her steps reluctant. With a word to the Lieutenant, Jarred left and made his way to the slight woman, determined to prepare her for the reality and chaos of war.

Gareth turned away and made his way to the militia. Before he had crossed even half the distance, one of the militia spotted him. The small practice field set aside for the volunteer militia was quickly abandoned as the men and women gathered around their new lord, leaving their instructor, Dastan, without his audience. "Lord Stroud it's good to see you." A young blonde woman said, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Did you see me Lord Gareth, I beat Lukas." A young boy called out his face young and proud in spite of his missing teeth.

"Have you come to help train us?" A gruff man asked his tone belying the hope in his eyes.

All these and more washed over Gareth. Questions came from every side, fast and unrelenting. Overwhelmed, Gareth raised his hand hoping to stall the onslaught of questions. To his surprise it did. "I'm afraid that I do not have the time to assist you all in your training today." A disappointed groan broke out from the younger volunteers, but the elder ones nodded, having heard of the latest noble lord come to try and bargain with Gareth. "Although I promise that I will make time tomorrow to assist in your training."

The joy that promise prompted was more than Gareth had been expecting. Stunned Gareth retreated into formality, unused to this level of attention and goodwill. "I have been told by Commander Jarred that you brave men and women are the most dedicated and hard-working people he has ever met. I can see it for myself. It makes me proud to know that I can now call you my people."

Faces alit with pride at their Lord's kind words most of the militia returned to their training. Though a few of the older militia stayed behind. "Lord Stroud, do you really think that this is worthwhile? Will we make a difference if another raid comes along?"

Gareth looked at the speaker. Jakob Carver was older than most, in his thirties, his dark hair scraggly and his face gaunt and grim. "I do. You all still have a long way to go before you are ready to fight soldiers, but such training gives confidence and a sense of security that we need right now. With Lieutenant Edmund's platoon called back and my own to be deployed sooner or later, it is imperative that you are as safe as possible."

"You mean you won't be here to protect us?"

Cautious, Gareth continued. "I am still in the service of the King. My status of noble has not changed that, but I will not leave you undefended. A portion of my force will remain to police the area, continue your training, and assist in whatever way possible to keep you and the village safe. I trust that my steward will be more than up to the task of coordinating everything."

The old man frowned but nodded grudgingly. "Aye, she is very capable."

"But milord we would feel safer with you here." Hannah, the young blonde woman said her face aghast at the thought of Gareth leaving.

The honesty was not so surprising, but the level of trust and faith these people had in him was more than a little unnerving, and overwhelming at times. "… I will return, I have not had a people I could call my own for longer than I can remember. You are my people and I will return no matter what." Appeased Hannah and Jakob ducked their heads and returned to their practice, once more hefting their weapons awkwardly.

Looking at the sun Gareth noted that several hours had passed since he had Alex and Elise go and distract Lord Douglas. With some reluctance Gareth turned towards the village to meet with yet another insipid noble. Gareth's opinions of most of Nohr's nobility was not high.

During his youth at Krakenburg Castle several nobles had participated and provided aid to the concubines and their children in an attempt to influence the potential ruler of Nohr. That aid, Gareth suspected, but could never prove, had resulted in attacks on Elise and even an attack on Camilla and himself.

They were slimy, greedy, self serving men and women who so rarely contributed to Nohr that they were little more than leeches. An opinion that the King shared as he relied less and less on the old established nobility of Nohr and more on the new bold and loyal nobility he had raised. These 'Nobles of the Sword' were men and women of the people. Commoners raised for their courage and deeds during battle. The majority still served in the Nohrian army as some of the most renowned and skilled leaders.

Arriving at the new town hall, the largest intact building left in Rothaire, Gareth found the building lively and full of debate. Alex and Elise were present, but against the wall whispering as they observed the negotiations and arguments happening between Lord Douglas's retinue and the village council led by Gareth's steward.

Karen Varena had not recovered and would never fully recover from the poisoned blow she had taken during the raid. Though she could move under her own strength, she walked with a limp and required a staff at times to keep her balance. Her black hair twisted into a seemingly complex braid, with the newly made engraved staff of office clenched in her hands she held herself with her usual poise, which was to say she was being her usual challenging self.

Karen's brashness, fiery nature, and her stubbornness was serving her well in her new role. "For the tenth time, we will not agree to these terms. A golem is worth five times what you're offering."

"Mistress Varena, Rothaire is in dire need of coin to rebuild. Coin that we have now and are willing to pay for one of your villages golems." A rather rotund man spoke his voice just this side of civil, his irritation with Karen's stubborn refusal to be cheated clear. "This is more than reasonable wh-" The man suddenly cut himself off as Karen slammed the staff's butt against the floor her eyes steel.

"Here is what will happen, your Lord's manor already has a golem installed. As you know golems require maintenance to ensure they are working properly and that the spells have not degraded or been tampered with. If you do not bring us a real offer then we will be forced to suspend maintenance on the golem and sell our golem to someone more reasonable."

"Now see here!" The rotund man began.

"I believe Lord Bernard would find a golem to be a great asset to his force. With Rothaire's aid, he's sure to become the most prominent and powerful noble of the North." Karen continued her voice calm and firm.

Nervous, the rotund man turned to find Lord Douglas glowering at him. The loss of one of Rothaire's golems would be a blow, but for one of those upstart common blooded 'nobles' to receive such a tool was unacceptable.

"Lorenzo," Lord Douglas spoke, his voice dark. "You will cease your games or I will find myself a new trade master."

"Yes milord." Lorenzo spoke his voice small. "Mistress Varena, I will bring you a new proposal within the hour."

David Smith, and Ariel Eggar of the council nodded pleased with Lorenzo's sudden agreeableness. Though Aletta Dara, the new priestess of the village, regarded Lorenzo with caution, in her experience men like him would make trouble, especially when he had been embarrassed before his employer.

"This is your last chance, if your proposal fails to meet our criteria, then we will be selling our golem elsewhere." Karen declared her voice resolute.

With a nasty sneer, Lord Douglas's trade master bowed and headed for the exit muttering curses and railing against Karen. Looking up, Lorenzo was startled as he found himself face to face with Gareth. "Lord Stroud, it's an honor to be sure." The rotund trade master declared loudly drawing everyone's attention to the green haired lord.

Stepping into the room Gareth gave his council and steward nods of recognition, before turning to the richly dressed Lord Douglas. The man was tall nearing six feet with his finely decorated boots, his face pale and his eyes as brown as his hair, though that was shot through with strands of gray. His clothes were rich in make and decoration, with gold trim on his coat and boots. Looking at him, one knew immediately that this man was Lord of one of the wealthy old noble families.

Douglas stepped forward and evaluated Gareth. In that one glance Gareth felt himself weighed, measured, and judged to be a useful tool. "Lord Stroud it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Though your rise to high status was a result of misfortune it is nonetheless a time of celebration. For there is now a new noble house in Nohr."

Gareth felt his temper rise at the man's casual disregard for lives that had been lost that horrible night. He wanted nothing more than to be done with this man but he recalled the advice Gunter and Camilla had given.

" _Lad you've stepped into a whole new world of challenges. You know how most of the rich established nobles are, petty, greedy, and all too often a hindrance. Now, you will be sought out by these sycophants seeking to embroil you in their petty plots. Gareth you must remember that a good noble is one that puts his people first above all else."_

Camilla's advice, delivered in her latest letter, he kept tucked securely in one of his pockets. " _Don't make any promises with nobles, they will attempt to bind you to them through deals and favors. More than one good man has had their future ruined by these people. And whatever you do don't let them pull you into some shady ill-advised alliance. I'll see you soon and then we can fly away from everything for a bit, after all Marzia misses her father."_

"Lord Douglas would you care to step away and conduct our business privately?"

"I would indeed."

Leading the way Gareth guided the rich lord to one of the few intact houses surrounding the large hill. The home was small, with plain stone walls and a simple wooden door, the only thing that gave away its owner was the banner flying atop the houses roof, a green winged dragon clutching golden lightning in its taloned hands, flying over a field of red. Inside the home was simple and the only things of interest was a table laden with maps and figures and an armor stand in the corner where Gareth laid his helmet releasing his green locks.

Turning Gareth caught sight of a hint of distaste on the nobles' face. It seems that his ears still made others uncomfortable. Taking a seat Gareth offered one of his chairs to the visiting noble who took the seat and schooled his face into one of forced pleasantness.

"First of all Lord Gareth, I'd like to offer my congratulations on your great victory over the Hoshidans. I've even heard that the King himself has recognized the title your men have given you, the Lightning Drake. You must be very proud."

Gareth shrugged, letting the false praise slide off him like water. "I am very proud. My soldiers did their duty. They stepped up to the challenge in the face of fear and uncertainty and fought to save innocent lives. Some even gave their lives to save those they didn't even know. I am immensely proud of how my soldiers conducted themselves. I am only disappointed that the attack couldn't have been prevented, but I lay that blame on the army's spies and scouts."

"Of course, it seems that not even Corvus is omniscient."

"Indeed. Now might we get to the matter of your visit?" Gareth suggested.

"You think that there is something more to my visit than purchasing one of your people's golems?"

"I know there is, though I admit that watching my steward deal with your trade master was rather entertaining."

Douglas frowned at the mention of Karen Varena. "While she appears to be capable, you are aware that she is a bastard. Some ill thought out fling of her father, I believe that her mother was his cook at one time. I only mention this because it's not proper to employ bastards in such high positions."

Gareth seethed under the unfounded judgment of his steward. "I've long suspected her origins, but Ms. Karen Varena has more than proven her worth at every challenge. She was an effective Commander during her time in the army and has proven that she has the talent, understanding, and temperament to be an effective steward. Furthermore, she has my trust."

Douglas shrugged as if the matter was of no consequence, but a flicker of distaste shone in his eyes nonetheless. "The real reason I'm here is to speak to you regarding the state of Nohr. As you are no doubt aware, Nohr is facing a crisis."

"Everyone knows the danger that Nohr is in. Our conquests and the food that is brought in as tribute, is the only thing that is keeping Nohr afloat. Without the new territories Nohr would bankrupt and ruin itself within three years." Gareth noted, curious as to where Douglas was going with this thought.

Douglas shook his head, his golden ornaments tinkling softly. "I speak not of the famine. There is little that can be done with regards to that situation that is not already being done. No, my young friend I speak something more insidious. The erosion of Nohr's traditional values and culture."

"I wouldn't say that our culture is being eroded. Starvation and survival might demand harsher measures and some celebrations and the like might have to be set aside for a time, but when Nohr recovers I'm sure that the festivals and celebrations will return."

"I suspect that you're right, but once again I speak of something else. As you spent much of your younger years living at the palace in all of its splendor and comforts," Douglas began failing to see the dark look that briefly crossed Gareth's face. "You likely never thought it odd how the King governs."

With a far off look in his eyes Lord Douglas carried on. His gestures becoming grander as he spoke. "Before the King took the throne and led our forces during the Twelve Years War, Nohr was governed largely by the nobility who worked in concert with the King to protect Nohr and guide its people. Ahh, back in those days the King sought us out for our advice, resources, soldiers, and even our wealth. We had the power to either make his plans succeed or doom them to failure."

"My father once told me of the time when Garon's father, the late King Aldric, had to come to the nobility to help fund a legion of golem soldiers from your people. We extracted several promises and favors for the funds needed. Including the betrothal of Garon to Lady Diana Cyneor. But as you well know, our King sees fit to break with convention and has gathered more and more power to himself. He's raised nearly thirty new noble houses all of which obey him like loyal hounds. The man has no concern for the nobility, he'd do away with us if he could, but we still hold enough power and loyalty of our people that it would be foolish."

"But that's changing." Gareth added, his voice carrying an odd quality, part bitterness and part pride. "The King is becoming more popular with the citizens of Nohr. I have heard nothing but respect and admiration for the King even outside the capital. The people see him as a hero and legend, a champion that fights for both Nohr and them. Consequently I have heard little but contempt for most nobles."

Lord Douglas regarded Gareth carefully. "I know that you have no love for the King, I could see it the very first moment I saw you, yet now you heap praise on the man."

Eyes narrowed the young lord replied. "My issues with the King have nothing to do with you and your schemes. They are between him and me."

"Of course they are, I care not for your reason, but the very fact that you hate the man is more than enough. You have the temperament, unique abilities, and a unique position in the court to be of great assistance in our plans. Lord Stroud, would you consider joining me and my fellows in bringing an end to the King and his policies."

A silence fell on the room, Gareth stared at the rich lord before him. He had suspected some grumblings among the old nobility regarding King Garon's increasingly more powerful position, yet a full blown conspiracy was something not even hoped for in his wildest dreams. Then the reality of what was suggested struck. "You can't do it."

"I expected such words from one of Garon's loyal dogs, but not from you!"

"This isn't about loyalty, it is simply a fact." Gareth began his voice and expression betraying nothing but weariness. "There is no one else that can hold Nohr together. By all rights the kingdom should have collapsed, but here we stand in a unified Nohr. You think you, or anyone else could hold together this crumbling nation? Its laughable. You and your 'allies' would splinter and end up not ruling Nohr, but rather a dozen small fragments of what was once a great nation. You wouldn't even be able to keep those small kingdoms. Nohr's enemies would come swooping in and crush any resistance under their heel while they plunder the bounty of our land. And all of this is assuming that you could even overthrow King Garon."

"He commands the total loyalty of the army and has the trust of the citizens. There is no coup you could pull that would see you or any of your 'allies' on the throne. You'd be crushed and toppled by either the army or the citizens. And this is assuming that our neighbors would not take the opportunity to exact revenge for our own actions. As much as I hate the King, _he_ is the one who is keeping Nohr together."

Lord Douglas frowned at Gareth as he rose from his seat. "It seems that you lack the courage and foresight to see what's coming."

"No. I am just more realistic to the reality of failure. The only person who could hope to take Garon's place is Xander. He has the courage, kindness, and resolve to do what's necessary to keep Nohr alive, but even he is not yet ready to take the throne."

"Hah Xander, is the last person I'd want to succeed Garon." Lord Douglas sneered. "If Nohr is to restore its glory, it will need a ruler of more shall we say… flexible thinking."

"… So that's your aim is it? Support a contender for the throne. You'll regret it."

"All sovereigns reigns last for but a season, yet those seasons can ruin much. Nohr's next ruler will not be the one that elevated you to nobility and will not be one to look on you with favor. I think you may be the one with future regrets. Good day Lord Stroud." Douglas said as he left the small house.

Gareth sat there for a minute and rested a bit. Military life was challenging, but having trained most of his life for it, he was more than up to the task. Leading and protecting a people who had been left vulnerable from the raid was oftentimes emotionally exhausting, and nearly always overwhelming. If it wasn't for the advice of Gunter, Camilla, and Karen's own considerable talents, he'd be at a loss for how to proceed. Now he had to contend with politics.

It did not escape Gareth's attention that Douglas made no attempt to hide or threaten Gareth into silence about what was said here. The truth of the matter was that Lord Douglas was one of the most powerful and influential lords in the area. Most of Rothaire's goods traveled through his lands on their way to northern and western Nohr. If Gareth made any attempt to betray the noble, his people and village would suffer. The consequences of his actions and decisions was no longer confined to only on himself and his few friends, now if he stepped out of line and caused the court trouble it would be his people to pay the price. At the very least Camilla and Elise, as princesses, would never be forced into such positions. He could take comfort in that at least.

Drawing his blade, Gareth half wished he could be a simple soldier. Things at least wouldn't be this complicated.

-Rothaire, Thunder Guard Camp, Night-

The sun had set half an hour ago and after a long day of training and scouting most of the Thunder Guard settled around the camp fires to relax and reminisce. Ranaul took a seat near a campfire, his body sore from the day's training and his muscles rejoicing finally free of his armor for a time. Rubbing a bruise on his arm from his spar with the Lieutenant, Ranaul cast his gaze over his squad.

Once known as cowards and failures, the men and women had performed amazingly well, saving dozens of lives during the raid on Rothaire. Their courage held and they defended the defenseless from death and worse, proving to themselves and others that they were the equal to any other soldier within the platoon. Though he was immensely proud with how far they came from men and women who broke ranks during a simple sparring match, the loss of Marren had hit them hard. Thus, when the platoon's newest member, a woman by the name of Silvia Parrus, stomped up to the camp fire, her eyes flashing with anger and indignation and her hands bandaged and clenched tight, what followed was inevitable.

"Blasted oaf," she muttered, wincing as she bandages darkened, one of her scabs breaking releasing more blood.

"Let me guess first day training?" Robert asked, amusement clear in his voice.

Shooting the man a venomous look, she retorted. "I've spent most of my life training."

Chuckling now, Robert shook his head sending his sandy brown hair flying. "Sweetheart, I saw you a few times today and it looked like you've never even held a pitchfork in your hands, let alone a sword and shield. If it weren't for Commander Jarred being unusually generous, I bet you couldn't even stand."

"Generous! That stupid oaf had me running laps and other useless tasks all day! How is that generous!"

"If you think that was bad, be grateful that you weren't with us from the beginning." Emma, a red haired woman who was one of the friendliest soldiers of the platoon, added. "By the end of the first day we were so tired half of us couldn't even eat, and it never got any easier."

Growling in frustration, Silvia began to walk around the fire looking like a caged cat. "I shouldn't even be here. I'm a sorceress, I trained for a decade learning spells and magical secrets to help my home. When I finished my apprenticeship where am I sent? Not to the front lines where I could destroy our enemies, but to an inexperienced platoon barely out of training following a noble lord five years my junior, who shouldn't even be leading a mule wagon!"

So caught up in her anger and spite, Silvia didn't even realize the effect her words had. The soldiers lounging around the fire, who minutes ago had teased the new soldier, grew quiet and sent the mage glares that were so baleful that they brought Silvia's indignant tirade to an end.

Ranaul found himself on his feet and standing before the sorceress, his face a thundercloud. "We are not some nobleman's pet army. We were trained to fight for and defend the people of Nohr. We bled and died for these people. When Hoshido attacked, burning the village and slaughtering its people, we didn't hesitate. Some of our comrades, our friends died just over there. I will not have you speak ill of them. Marren fought and died a hero. She was everything a soldier should be. I hope to be half as brave as she was. Everyone who died there showed more courage that night than most will their entire lives."

Silvia shrank back from Ranaul, his every word heavy with weight and emotion. "And as for our Lieutenant, he has proven himself to be the match for any leader I have seen. He trains harder than any of us and he has forged us into the force we are today. We have tactics for dealing with everything from a cavalry charge, to even powerful mages such as yourself. The Lightning Drake, is himself more powerful than any mage I have ever seen. That hill in the center of the village," Ranaul gestured into the night at the large hill standing tall above the village and its walls. "He created it during that fight to shelter the villagers from the raiders. Those craters in the village, those are the result from the lightning he called from the heavens. He fought harder than any of us, and afterwards he didn't stop. He rallied the village, organized funerals for everyone, and was there for everyone through the nightmares and terror that haunts us still. He has even taken on the guardianship for one of the survivors. He has proven himself to be a leader that all of us will gladly follow to the ends of the earth."

Silvia was stunned as she saw that these were not just words. Every soldier around the fire had the same steeled look that she saw in Ranaul. Loyalty and devotion, more than she had seen in any of her teachers or the soldiers she had met in the capital. These men and women would fight to the death for their Lieutenant. For the Lightning Drake.

-Krakenburg Castle a Few Days Later-

In one of the castle's dark towers a hooded figure frowned as they read the letter that they had just received. Its message was long, but the crux of the matter was simple. Gareth would not join. He thought there was little chance the plan would succeed. Perhaps some direct persuasion was in order. Who'd have thought that green haired ruffian would ever have become important to the plan. With a smile the figure set fire to the letter with their candle and left to set the plan in motion.

 **And thus, ends chapter 14. Man, this one has been one difficult chapter to write. This is actually the third version of this chapter that I have written. I had a lot of difficulty getting the tone of the early sections right. I debated whether or not to write this last scene, as it does go over the events from 'Burning Stone,' but I felt it was important that we see how Gareth's troops see him and themselves. It shows how they hold those they lost, such as Marren and Eric, in high esteem.**

 **So, once again we have a set up chapter where we see how Gareth is adjusting to his new role. Honestly, he's overwhelmed. He's trying to do his best, but he still sees himself primarily as an army Lieutenant. This may cause difficulties in the future. We saw some of the political climate of Nohr and how the nation, in the midst of the famine, has been changing into an absolute monarchy. Yes, there is a difference between an absolute monarchy and a traditional monarchy. In a traditional monarchy the King is considered merely the first among peers, while in an absolute monarchy the King rules with absolute power. So Nohr is likely in for a few rough years.**

 **Alright so there is some news for this series, and its rather good news. I am planning on writing a short-ish side story regarding one of the Nohrian siblings and one of their adventures. I plan on writing this story once this arc is complete as the completion of this arc will in fact finish out this first story, though believe me there is more to cover, oh so much more. I also plan on writing a collection of short stories for this series. Mostly of events that have been mentioned thus far but never elaborated. Such as when Gareth and Camilla received Marzia's egg. Let me know what you think of this and give me feedback.**

 **So, how was the chapter? Was it interesting or engaging? What do you think will happen next? Who do you think Gareth killed? Did he kill anyone? Was this all an elaborate ruse? What do you think happened? Will he die? Will Eleanor become the sole main character? These answers will come… eventually.**

 **Please leave a review letting me know what you think about the chapter. I appreciate all feedback as it helps me improve my writing and encourages me to write more. Keep an eye on my author's page for update on the stories status.**


	15. Slipping Snares

**Welcome loyal readers to chapter 15. Today we will pick off right where we left off last time. So, Gareth is still in prison for supposedly killing someone, I have yet to reveal who, but that will be made clear in this chapter. Eleanor is still preparing for her chance to earn** _ **Brynhildr**_ **just like Leo, so that will be of great interest. Elise, Alex, and the entire Thunder Guard is waiting anxiously to hear the verdict regarding Gareth.**

 **Before starting I'd like to thank Antex- The Legendary Zoroark, Greyjedi449t, and guest for their reviews which always brighten my day and encourage me to write more. Now without further ado we begin.**

-Krakenburg Castle Dungeons-

Camilla felt her anger rising as she heard of the position Lord Douglas forced Gareth and his people into. The gall of the man to insinuate that her brother Xander was unfit for the throne burned. All in all, it was enough for the Lord to earn Camilla's eternal ire and should Gareth's life be forfeit, his wouldn't be the only noble blood spilled.

A squeeze of her hand brought Camilla's thoughts back to the present. Through the prison bars, Camilla saw Gareth's warm red eyes looking at her with concern. Finding her frustration bleeding away Camilla returned Gareth's squeeze.

Looking at Gareth now, Camilla knew that she was one of the few who ever saw this side of him. He was often blunt, always honest, and one of the worst liars she's ever met. He could be stubborn, clever, and vindictive. But she was one of the few who ever saw how compassionate and how bright he could be. After her mother died he was the one who was there for her. He comforted her and shared her pain, and stood by her even as she became a pariah amongst the court. It was Gareth who first suggested exploring the markets of Windmire, and though they were often punished for leaving the castle without permission, it was worth it for those few hours of freedom where there were no responsibilities and they could just be themselves with no judgmental and wary eyes watching them. He had become such a large part of her life that should she lose him, Camilla feared what she'd do. Would she snap and attack those responsible in a bloody rage like her mother? She didn't know.

Gathering herself, Camilla pushed away her sorrow and focused on the now, not a bleak future that she'd do her damndest to prevent. "… I've heard about what happened, but what confuses me is how you even got into that position. For as long as I can remember, Father has never let you go anywhere near Dusk's Shield, even when Elise and I asked for you to accompany us. I know Lord Douglas had a hand in it, I just don't see how."

"How can you be so sure that it was Douglas. He was only the latest and most blunt noble I met. Now that I think about it, most of those other nobles kept hinting at an alliance or a group that they wanted me to join. I followed your advice and never made any promises of allegiance which disappointed and surprised them. They seemed to have forgotten that I have lived amongst the royal court for the last seven years."

"A lot of the nobility underestimates us." Camilla agreed. "As for how I know Douglas had a role, it's because I've heard tales of the man. He's not one to give up easily. Now stop stalling and tell me who sent you and your platoon north."

Chuckling Gareth gave Camilla a smile. "But the faster I tell the tale the sooner you'll be gone."

"No, the sooner I know what happened the better I'll be able to help get you out of here."

"Alright, I received orders instructing me to guide and guard your siblings Marie and Charles on their visit to and from Dusk's Shield."

-Northern Nohr enroute to Windmire-

Though the trip had been long, taking a full two weeks to march his platoon to Windmire, and would take another week to reach Dusk's Shield, Gareth was not all that bothered by the travel. This was the first time in eight years he would be this close to Eleanor, and the thought made him rather nervous, a feeling not helped at all by the people he would be escorting. Charles Aldric Vaas was ambitious, calculating, and one of the most manipulative people Gareth had the misfortune to meet.

A skilled schemer and master manipulator, the boy and his mother, Diana, used their connections and the secrets they held to bring in more noble families to support their future bid for the throne. While they were certainly a powerful force within the Nohrian court, Charles, for all his skill in politics and in ferreting out secrets, was seen as untrustworthy. Now most of the court, who only saw bits and pieces of the royal lives, knew this as rumor due to the efforts of Marie and her siblings, but Gareth and the royal siblings knew this for fact. Secretive and altogether suspicious, Charles was never trusted.

While Charles was dangerous, Gareth was confident that he could keep the prince at bay and keep his secrets to himself. It was his other guest that worried him. Marrie Annette Vaas was fourteen now and the most beloved member of the royal court. She used the outpouring of sympathy after her mother's brutal death to build a strong power base amongst the nobility. Young, charming, and incredibly intelligent, Marie had been growing in power for years. Last he heard the young princess had over a dozen engagement proposals from noble lords seeking to cement their alliance with the princess.

Clever as she was, the charming Chevois princess never committed to anyone, but she was not above offering her brothers as marriage prospects. Thus, Felix and Ethan had been put into what amounted to an auction as five separate noble families vied to secure a marriage between their daughters and Marie's brothers.

Marie had the poise, elegance, and the favor of the court. While she often played up her kindness, Gareth and Camilla knew firsthand how vicious and vindictive she could be. Two years ago, Marzia, not yet her full size, had been kidnapped and sold to a bunch of unsavory mercenaries. To say getting her back was difficult, was putting it gently. Apparently, an error had been made in the Castle's accounts, but Gareth knew that Marie had a hand in kidnapping Marzia. The princess was never one to let sleights against her or her brothers go unanswered, and Gareth often caused her brothers trouble and embarrassment.

The one good thing that Gareth could say about Marie was that she was good friends with Eleanor. Though Gareth wasn't exactly pleased that his sister was friends with such a person, there was virtually nothing he could do. Even now, the King had forbidden him from entering the fortress and seeing Eleanor. It seemed that there was nothing he could do for her but try and hide their identity as best he could.

Upon reaching the capital Gareth took stock of his troops. They were all travel worn, the dust and wind having covered most in a layer of dirt dulling the shine of their armor. Though none said it, Gareth understood that, like him, they did not like leaving Rothaire as it was. While they left twelve soldiers behind to serve as extra security for the village, none were expecting to be called away so soon. Not even nobles could argue against the orders of the army, particularly one so young and inexperienced as himself. Over the next rise they would meet with Charles and Marie's retinues, but before that Gareth had some tasks to take care of.

"Weston." Gareth called out, getting the attention of his best scout.

"Sir?" The scout asked pulling his mount alongside the Lieutenant's.

"I want you to take Dastan with you on your patrols. Teach him your methods and show him the tricks of the trade."

"I can do that sir. He seems to be an observant fellow. He might be able to pick up at least some of our tricks, though I am unsure of how good of a rider he is."

"If he is a poor rider, then help him better himself. If he is to be our mercenary, I want him to be able to perform many roles, scout, bodyguard, frontline soldier and so on."

"Understood sir, should I have Frida teach him some of our cavalry maneuvers?"

"… Not on this trip. I'd rather not divide his focus. If he shows enough proficiency as a scout, then she has my permission to instruct him."

Nodding in understanding, Weston saluted Gareth and spurred the Destrier onwards. Within minutes Gareth saw two mounted riders splitting off from the platoon, one sitting gracefully, the other being jarred with every step. Clearly Dastan's agility did not translate to good horsemanship.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to send Dastan away sir." Alicia asked from beside Gareth, her voice filled with concern.

"I am. Dastan is still fragile concerning what happened at Rothaire. I will not put anyone in his state near Charles and Marie. By the end of the week he'd be shackled and bound to one of them, just another pawn in their petty schemes." Gareth replied, bitter experience having proven the truth of his words more often than not.

Alicia to her credit did not look shocked or perplexed at Gareth's casual and disdainful attitude to the royal children. Though she was a fierce fighter, whom most dreaded facing in the platoon's practices, she was also a highly observant woman who both was social and understood people. Thus, Gareth trusted her judgment of the troops more than any others.

"I know that he has been struggling to connect with people, but having seen his work with the village militia, I'd have thought that he'd at least have made some progress."

"Skill wise he is an incredible fighter. Now that his wounds have recovered, he is easily the nimblest swordsman I have ever seen. Quick, agile, and strong. Once we train him out of some of his showier moves, he'll be one Nohr's best without a doubt. But … I'm not sure if he will make it."

Alicia glanced up and seeing Gareth's expression, she continued on. "He's distant. He does his duty and does it well, but he never seeks out company. It's been a month since the attack and in that time, I don't think he has made a single friend. People have reached out to him, but he's rebuffed everyone. As you said, he's in a fragile state, and without any friends or support I fear that he'll break sooner rather than later."

"…You're right, but we can't force him to reach out, the best I can do for him is keep him busy and away from our guests. In the meantime, Weston will at least keep him occupied, hopefully he'll find a reason to start recovering soon."

"I hope so, he has so much talent that it'd be a shame to lose him." Alicia agreed. "Thank you for your time Lieutenant. Is there anything you'd like for me to pass along to our troops?"

"If you and Rordan could again reiterate the importance of avoiding Charles and Maries, that would be helpful, I wouldn't put it pass either of them to try and turn some of our soldiers into their personal spies."

"I'll see that it's done milord." Alicia replied saluting with a bright smile as she went off to search for Rordan with a bounce in her step. Gareth shook his head ruefully, even if his own prospective partner was far away, at least some of his soldiers had the chance to let their love bloom.

Climbing the final hill, Gareth ordered the company's banner unfurled. A cheer went up from the soldiers as the Thunder Guard's green dragon banner unfurled and proudly flapped in the wind, the fabric rich, bright, and clean of dust. Cresting the hill with the banner guard at his side Gareth found the royal party awaiting him. Before him were Charles and Marie's retinues. Smaller than usual, they were nonetheless richly dressed in gold and silver lined clothes of dark fabric. Charles stood at the head of his retinue, his clothes far simpler than he typically wore, nothing more than a well made black tunic, a pair of breeches supporting a dagger studded belt, sturdy boots and a cloak bearing the symbol of Corvus, a raven aloft with a pair of arrows clutched in its claws. His guards, members of the royal guard, stood resolute, their polished black armor cutting a dramatic figure amongst the servants that Charles had brought along.

Marie's retinue was dressed in fine garments with gold and silver filigree along the borders. Meanwhile, Marie and her guards were dressed in even more impressive clothes. The young princess was dressed in a black silk riding dress, with subtle silver patterns woven through the fabric. Upon her head she wore the tiara of her late mother. She cut a regal figure, especially in contrast to her half brother. Her guards, as members of the royal guard, wore half plate armor that had subtle gilded scrollwork along the edges of the armor. Their weapons were polished and shone like starlight.

Halting his company Gareth dismounted and approached the two royals doing his best to conceal his distaste for these people. In looking at these two, Gunter's words all those years ago about the treachery and dangers of royalty rang all too clear. "Prince Charles, Princess Marie." Gareth greeted formally.

"Lord Gareth, it is good to see you again." Marie replied, friendly and cheerful, to Gareth's careful politeness.

"Indeed." Charles broke in smoothly. "It has been several months since we last saw one another. To have been granted a title of nobility from father is no small feat. I suspect that we will have much to discuss on this journey."

"We shall see, my first priority is to see both of you safely to Dusk's Shield. I am afraid there won't be much time for idle chat." Gareth responded.

A false smile spread across Charles' face as he mounted his horse with ease. "Of course. Well, shall we begin Lord Stroud?"

"If the princess is ready?" Gareth asked, receiving a small smile from the black haired princess. With that Gareth remounted and led his column northward, with Charles sticking close and already talking politics.

-Three Days Later enroute to Dusk's Shield-

By the third day, Gareth was convinced that he was going slowly mad. Charles, to his credit, was a lot more subtle than he typically was. His time with Corvus having taught him some of the subtlety that he desperately needed, but all of the subtlety in the world couldn't hide the prince's aim. Hour after hour, day after day, Charles hounded Gareth. Every conversation would inevitably be twisted towards the political climate of Nohr or the royal court.

A discussion of tactics would swiftly turn into one regarding the power plays of the nobility at court. When Gareth tried to escape the prince and confer with his new quartermaster he found no escape. "I see you are finally training a quartermaster. I never thought I'd see the day where you cede that position to someone else." Charles spoke as he observed the young man who was struggling to master his position. A feat not helped by his one hand. "Especially to one so impaired."

Gareth felt more of his patience burn away at the prince's casual disregard for his people. "Mark was a fine soldier who served Nohr well at cost to himself. He wants to continue to serve so I've been training him to be our quartermaster. He has a way to go, but he is a quick study with a good head for numbers and he is adjusting well to the loss of his hand. I have every confidence that in time he'll be as good as I am." Mark who heard the praise, stood straighter and carried on with his duties with a newfound purpose.

Charles shook his head. "I don't think I've ever seen you so generous with undeserved praise. In all the exercises Lady Morgan put us through you were the one who managed their supplies the best. I highly doubt a one handed commoner could equal your talents."

"You'd be surprised what some encouragement and faith in others can accomplish." Gareth replied irritation beginning to color his words.

"Still," Charles continued brushing off Gareth's words, "it's a shame that your people are facing such difficulties. I hear that the supplies that Father promised for your village have been delayed due to the interference of some of the nobility."

Gareth merely glared at the prince. He was not going to listen to another one of Charles recruitment speeches regarding the need for allies amongst the court. He refused to sell his loyalty or his people's services to a self-serving, overly ambitious, poisonous snake of a prince. "Let me make one thing clear to you Charles. I don't trust you. You see people as tools that you can use to reach your goal. You turn servants into spies which has lead to more deaths than I care to consider. You've treated Elise like a doll that you can decorate to bring the King's attention to you and your petty schemes."

Charles narrowed his eyes, his good-natured act falling away in the face of Gareth's bluntness. "You don't get it Gareth. You're not father's ward anymore. You're not even an officer anymore, you are a noble. You think you can survive in the court without allies, without help?"

"I have allies. Gunter, Camilla, and before I left I sent a messenger to the Wolfskin tribe. I'm not a fool Charles, but I would be if I accepted any offer of yours."

Charles chuckled and turned away. "You still think I'm the wrong person for the throne, but I assure you than I am what this nation needs. Not Xander or Leo, and especially not Marie."

Gareth watched the prince walk away with a feeling of relief. It was never a good idea to get involved with the plots of royalty, nearly all who did found themselves in far more trouble than they ever imagined. With the prince off sulking from yet another failed attempt to win Gareth over, the Lieutenant took the time to work with Mark regarding his new position.

After an hour of review, Gareth saw that his new quartermaster had mastered the platoon's inventory and was making some progress through the large tome Gareth had given him regarding the importance of good management. Luckily enough the man was literate and was taking to his new task with enthusiasm.

Exiting the tent Gareth found one of Marie's servants waiting for him. The woman, dressed in a fine dress with gilded cuffs, smiled charmingly and presented a letter to Gareth. "You have got to be kidding."

"Make no mistake milord. My lady wishes that you dine with her tonight."

Ripping the letter open with _Caelus_ , Gareth quickly scanned the message. "And why would I willingly go and suffer through yet another royal's presence?"

At this the servant smiled impishly. "Because it is the one place in camp that Charles will not trouble you milord."

So, it was that Gareth found himself in Marie's tent enjoying a dinner with the young black-haired princess. The dinner was an exquisitely seasoned portion of deer that one of Rordan's archers felled during the day's march. Throughout the meal, Gareth remained wary of the princess. Though he had taken pains to avoid troubling the younger girl, especially as she grew in power amongst the court, he was still bitter rivals with her brothers, and Marie was not above sabotaging Gareth for their benefit.

Still the conversation was not filled with politics, subtle barbs and probing questions into Gareth's plans. Instead, Marie spent the dinner filling in Gareth on the castle gossip. Handing Gareth a cup of tea with her own stash of sugar imported all the way from Cheve the princess carried on. "Maximus is as lazy and inept as always, though Father's patience with him is fast running out, especially since Elise has started her training in the healing arts. I expect that he'll be forced into some sort of task sooner rather than later."

"Serves him right. Nohr doesn't have any need for layabouts. I only feel for the people that will have to deal with him."

"Hmm it would be unfortunate for anyone to have to deal with an incompetent and inept royal. Still it's to be expected, but it's nothing compared to what I hear about Xander. Apparently my big brother has befriended one of the members of his royal guard."

"Not surprising, Xander is a good man and is extremely popular with the troops. I have to say that while the meal has been delicious, your news is not that surprising." Gareth commented taking a sip of his drink.

"It is when you know that the guard is female." Marie cooed. "To think I might be an aunt, soon."

Gareth raised his eye at this. "Isn't that a little too presumptuous? Xander is not one to rush into things unprepared, let alone marriage."

Marie shrugged. "I suppose so, though it would make his position as the heir apparent even stronger. Speaking of romance though, Lady Morgan was suspected to be pregnant with her and Gerome's first child."

At this Gareth nearly choked. "Morgan and Gerome parents? Well the castle will be busy once again at least." The thought of a child inheriting Morgan's natural cheeriness and mischievousness along with Gerome's own considerable talents was daunting.

"It's only a rumor, but it is interesting, not as much as what I heard from Lord Douglas a few weeks ago."

For a split-second Gareth felt himself freeze before forcing himself to loosen up. He had thought he was escaping the mastermind behind these political traps by avoiding Charles, but here he sat before the true master of the Nohrian court.

"Don't tell me you thought it was Charles who arranged your presence here? You did, didn't you?" Marie giggled at this. "I asked father to assign your platoon to this task so that I could persuade you of the strength of my cause."

"Cause?" Gareth sneered. "You have no cause, no aim, not thought that does not concern yourself."

"Not true. My cause is for the good of all Nohr." Marie replied solemnly, her emotions carefully concealed. "Charles is getting desperate as you've no doubt have noticed, so he invited himself along to try and bend your ear, but as I expected his desperation has helped him botch everything up. He seeks the throne out of greed and self delusion that he is the best suited to rule. I on the other hand seek the power of the throne to keep Nohr from falling to pieces."

"Father is doing a fine job holding the nation together but he has made enemies of the oldest and most influential nobles of Nohr. They aren't happy with how he is ruling. More laws restricting their powers and indulgences, creating more and more new noble houses, the nobles won't stand for such actions for much longer. They will revolt."

"And when they do," Gareth interrupted, "Nohr will collapse into ruin. They won't succeed in overthrowing the King. He is too powerful and the people would revolt even if the nobles did succeed."

"That is true." Marie agreed, shocking Gareth. "But I don't plan on leading a revolution, a civil war benefits only our enemies. It will please you to know that Father will not likely live for more than another ten years. The loss of his beloved Katarina, the war, the famine, the strife his concubines and my siblings have brought, it's a wonder that he is even still alive. I think that Eleanor is the only one who gives him the peace he needs."

"When he dies one of us will inherit the throne. Xander may be first in line, but he holds to the same values as Father. He cares little for the nobility's customs and opinions. He would rule like father, with absolute power. Camilla has neither the interest or background to rule. Charles sees the throne as his birthright and will stop at nothing to claim it. With him in control Nohr would be embroiled in more wars than we could hope to win. Leo doesn't have the faith of the nobility and very well might be even a weaker candidate should Eleanor win _Brynhildr_. Elise would make a good puppet, but I think you and Camilla have put a stop to any attempts to use Elise for the time being. Which leaves me and Eleanor."

"Felix and Ethan support me, and I am Eleanor's best friend. Even should the people want Eleanor, I would almost certainly be her chancellor. With my political aptitude and the connections I have forged with the nobility I would essentially rule the nation."

"And if the people choose you as Queen, you would rule like the Kings and Queens of old, with the decrepit nobility at your side." Gareth replied poorly disguised bitterness.

Marie smiled. "For a noble you have an awful perspective of your class."

"I've seen too little good come the nobility of old. All they do is argue amongst themselves about gold and privileges. They do too little for their people or for Nohr. They're nothing but leeches. The new nobles though, they are involved in the nation. They serve in the army, participate in the campaigns, and don't drag their heels when the King requires their assistance. Why you would seek to build alliances with the old nobility when they will do nothing but make you dance like a marionette?"

"Because they, like everyone else, underestimate me." Marie replied firmly. "They see a young girl who they think to bend to their will. I've listened to their pains and sufferings, their grievances, and their desires. I know what they want, a figurehead, someone to sit on the throne and let themselves be pushed around by the nobility. They think me to be the best choice, but they'll find out that I am more than a pretty face and that I am more than able to put them in their place."

Gareth found himself staring at Marie in a new light. He'd always considered Marie to be an excellent liar and an intelligent woman, but to be able to fool the old nobles into thinking her a naïve princess that would be extremely biddable was more than he had ever expected. It made sense though, she was always the sharpest of her Lorette's children and received advanced lessons from both Lady Morgan and Iago. Was it any wonder that she was orchestrating such a grand plan? King Garon was right in saying that she could easily be a general. A woman this smart, resourceful, and duplicitous was capable of anything.

"Why tell me this? You've revealed the full depth of your abilities to me, what exactly do you hope to gain?"

"Gareth you truly don't understand the effect you've had on Nohr do you? Your introduction to the court broke the stalemate at court. It was you that tipped the scales, your presence that led my mother's own death. Which was the start of my own climb to power. You survived the court despite the efforts of all to be rid of you. You could have been a great ally to any of us, but instead of striving for power, you bound yourself to Camilla and Elise for some reason that I still don't understand."

"And I spent the next seven years trying my best to survive the various schemes you and the rest of the court endeavored to involve me in." Gareth growled, angered at Marie's disregard for his friends, some of the only people who stood by him through everything the court threw at him.

"You did a good job of it too." Marie agreed, her tone still cordial. "Yet you helped me a great deal once you decided to join Camilla. By shielding Elise from the politics of the court you removed her from under the thumb of Diana, which denied them time with Father. Drawing more attention to you and of course more attacks. How many times did you have to step in and save my youngest sister? Three times, ten?" Gareth remained silent, refusing to play her game, but the realization was dawning that regardless of his actions people still sought to use him for their own ends.

"You and that brutish friend of yours saved her life which brought to light how Diana's daughter had abandoned her own family for the outcasts of the court. Which marginalized Charles' own power."

"That dagger of yours is as impressive as the magic that Eleanor has created. You do realize that you _created_ a weapon that can match the four sacred weapons even if only for a short time. I've read the reports of the battle in Rothaire, and I know that there very well might be even more secrets to _Caelus_. Before, I've often looked at you as a nuisance and at times an obstacle to overcome, but now I see you like Father does, an asset. You are a survivor whose been thrown from adversity to adversity with little assistance. You are only fifteen yet here you stand a noble of one of the oldest and most important villages in all of Nohr. You are a wild card. You fight and struggle on despite all the odds. Gareth, I can tell that you're going to do very well in the army. I could use such a man in my employ."

"You'd be my champion. Fighting my enemies and winning victories in my name. With you at my side I'm all but guaranteed a position of power." Seeing Gareth's incredulous expression, Marie continued on. "There are benefits for you of course, I can guarantee supplies and protection for your village... and I promise a place for your friends Camilla and Elise." Marie offered, the last part somewhat grudgingly. "So, what do you say to my offer? Shall you join me in my quest to bind Nohr together and save it from the destruction that my siblings are sure to bring?"

Gareth sat there looking at Marie, his eyes focused while his mind raced. What Marie offered was a well thought out plan that made a lot of sense. Only a month into his title, and he could read the writing on the wall. Sooner or later the nobility would attempt to take back the power they once held. It would be bloody and violent, but ultimately futile. The people would never side with them. King Garon has done too much for Nohr, for the people to let an uprising go unanswered. Marie's plan would all but guarantee a peaceful Nohr for years to come, but as he looked at the black-haired princess Gareth couldn't help the unease he felt.

For years, he's been the personal nemesis of Felix and Ethan. More trouble than he cared to admit had come from messing with the princes, but when Marie intervened that's when things got personal. He still remembered finding Marzia stuffed into that cage. The poor girl drugged senseless, with one of Marie's handkerchiefs tied onto the wyvern's horns. Anyone who could be so cruel to such a beautiful creature had a heart full of poison and spite. Not to mention all of the harassment Camilla, Elise, and himself have suffered at the hands of Marie and her brothers.

He couldn't trust her. No matter how good her plan or abilities, Gareth could not forget nor forgive what she had done. Decision made up, Gareth rose to his feet and looked down on the princess. "I will not join you in your plans. If you'd excuse me, I need to see to my troops."

Marie looked shocked, she was sure she had read Gareth correctly. He was always so forthright and looked at things objectively, surely he knew that this was the best plan for Nohr's future. If he walked away not only was there a risk that he'd reveal her act for what it was, but she'd lose the champion that would propel her toward her goal. She couldn't let him walk away from this. "I would reconsider Gareth, if you side with me you and your people are guaranteed success. How would it feel to be able to return to your village and assure them beyond a shadow of a doubt that such an attack would never be repeated?"

Pausing Gareth glanced back at Marie. "… I will make sure that such a tragedy never occurs again." Marie smiled at this. "But we will secure our safety through our own strength, not through the treacherous arms of you and yours."

Marie's cordial mask cracked at this and her wounded pride and anger began to seep through. "Be careful what you say Gareth. After all, your ward is still in a rather fragile condition, it would be terrible if anything were to happen to him."

Gareth turned his face stone and his eyes fire. "Should you attempt to harm any of my people, rest assured that I will devote the rest of my life to your ruin. Every plan, every scheme I will meet and I will turn them to ash. This I promise."

Eyes flashing Marie rose to her feet and glared at the impudent orphan before her. "You dare to threaten me?! I am a princess of Nohr and a noble of Cheve! I know your secrets Gareth, and you would do well to mind your tongue."

"No one knows my secrets, I haven't told a soul, there is no way that you have anything." Gareth declared. Confidently he reached for the tent's opening only to freeze.

"Eleanor. I am Eleanor's best friend and we share all kinds of gossip. She's told me all about the brother that Father took away so they could get along better…but they never did, did they? Join me and I will make sure that Eleanor stays safe. After all, she does work with some extremely dangerous magic. Accidents could happen at any t-" Marie broke off as she suddenly found _Caelus_ pointed in her direction, the blade alit with golden lightning.

"Another word and I promise all your plans end here." Gareth growled his voice low and dangerous.

Marie leveled a glare at the young noble. "Do it and _everything_ you love will be taken away. You will be executed leaving Camilla, Elise, your precious Thunder Guard, your village…and Eleanor…bereft and vulnerable." Gareth lowered the dagger, the lightning surrounding the crystalline blade retreating back into the storm filled dagger. His eyes still burned bright and a low bestial growl emanated from the boy as she seemed to realize that Eleanor was leverage that could be exploited.

"That's better now I suggest you take your time and really consider your position. I expect you to inform me of your position when we return to Krakenburg."

Eyes alit Gareth stalked out of the tent his knuckles white as they clenched. _Caelus_ still in hand, the blade sparked and flashed with its master's fury drawing the attention of the platoon and the servants who kept their distance from the enraged Lord. Pacing angrily, Gareth left behind Marie's tent and strode away to the edge of the camp. How dare that woman threaten Eleanor! After all he suffered through for Eleanor's sake he'd be damned if he let anyone touch a single hair on her head. Could she be bluffing? No. She'd do it. She'd let nothing stand in her way to power. Not even killing her own friend would stop her. If she knew that they were truly related, then she also knew that Eleanor was not really the King's daughter. Did she know their parentage? It didn't matter. Marie was a threat to Eleanor's life. A threat that he would end, but how? A gust of wind blew through the camp fluttering the banners of the Thunder Guard and both royal children. With a grim expression Gareth forced himself to calm and sheath _Caelus_ , before stepping forth and heading towards the other royal tent.

 **And thus, ends chapter 15.**

 **A lot has happened. We know Dastan is not recovering emotionally or mentally from the attack on Rothaire, Gareth is going to be closer to Eleanor than he has in years, and we have an argument break out between Gareth and Marie. Nothing too major, right? Hah! We have the makings of a major feud, that will at the very least, will shape Gareth's future should he avoid execution.**

 **Now, I am curious as to your thoughts on the situation. Do you think Marie was bluffing in her threats? Do you think Gareth was right to refuse her offer? Do you think he will eventually accept her offer and join her conspiracy putting him against Xander? Why is Gareth going to see Charles? Are you liking the cloak and dagger politics of Nohr? Is this in any way entertaining?**

 **Anyway, I am rather pleased with how this chapter turned out, especially how fast I got it done. In under a week! You can thank the new York Peppermint Patty milkshake that I want to try for that. As always please leave a review letting me know your thoughts and opinions on the chapter. I often post updates on my writing, how far I am in writing new chapters etc, so be sure to check out my author's page to keep up with everything.**


	16. Cloak

**Welcome back loyal readers to our sixteenth chapter, today we shall dive further into the perilous plots that infest the Nohrian court, the latest of which seems to be a potentially violent confrontation between Gareth Stroud and Princess Marie. Now let's see how things turn out, especially Camilla's reaction to what was revealed.**

 **I'd like to thank Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, Greyjedi449t, my guest reviewers Guest and Tita for their reviews. I am glad that you are enjoying the direction of the story and that the political aspect of the story is intriguing and interesting. As there will be more as we go forward, but worry not action and battles will not be forgotten. The next large and important battle is already being mulled over, and it will be different, and hopefully interesting.**

 **With that let us begin.**

-Krakenburg Castle Dungeons-

Camilla felt numb and queasy at what Gareth had revealed. He and Eleanor were siblings? But that was impossible! All the concubines agreed that Gareth was not related to Garon in any way, and they never agreed on anything! There was not even the slightest resemblance. Gareth couldn't be related to her! If he was-

Camilla's spiraling thoughts were broken as Gareth gripped her hand. Desperate Camilla looked at her friend and saw compassion and understanding. "If you and Eleanor are brother and sister, does that make us-?"

" No." Gareth said emphatically. Lowering his voice to barely more than a whisper Gareth explained. "Camilla, Eleanor is not Garon's and Katerina's daughter. She was adopted by your father when we were only five."

"Are you sure? She looks so much like Queen Katerina. And why was only Eleanor adopted?"

A grimace crossed Gareth's features. Camilla knew that this was both painful and difficult for him. She had never asked him about his past, a fact that she was grateful for seeing how he reacted when Elise all of five years old asked. Gareth, who had been smiling and laughing as he indulged the young princess in some exploration around the castle, had grown quiet and his humor came to an abrupt end. With a grimness and firmness that did not belong to a nine-year-old, Gareth turned to Elise and rebuked the young girl. Though he was not unkind with his words, even Elise knew better than to bring up the topic again.

"I am positive. Garon is not my father, nor Eleanor's despite how much he acts like it. I have no idea why Eleanor looks so much like the former queen, but I suspect that was a major reason he had in adopting her. As for why he never adopted me, well I remember what happened and I never let him forget that I knew the truth. I know why we were made orphans and who was responsible. Eleanor was so traumatized by what happened that she became catatonic. She stopped talking, playing, and barely ate and it kept getting worse. Your father brought mages in to help and she got better but she didn't remember the truth."

"She thought the King her father, and he accepted and encouraged that belief. The man has lied to her for over ten years it infuriates me. When I was young I confronted him about his lies and threatened to tell Eleanor the truth. I was taken away and haven't seen her since."

Camilla's panic and numbness eased at Gareth's words. Her feelings and love for the man before her were not forbidden as she had briefly feared. Seeing his pain that the memories were bringing she reached out and stroked his cheek. "Hey I know you'll see her again. I'll make sure of it." Camilla promised with a strained smile, the day's revelations and the emotional roller coaster she'd been on this past week since receiving news of Gareth's imprisonment leaving her wearier than she had first thought. "We'll do it like we always have – together."

With a dim smile of his own Gareth squeezed her hand again, drawing comfort and strength from the woman before him. Taking a breath Gareth continued his tale, despite all her strength, drive, compassion, and love, not even Camilla could guarantee that. For it did not slip Gareth's mind nor Camilla's that this could be the perfect opportunity for the King to be rid of Gareth for good.

-Village Outside Dusk's Shield-

The last four days of the march to the mighty northern fortress were far different than the first three. Everyone could tell that there was a great deal of tension between Gareth and the two royals. When he wasn't glaring at Marie, he kept his distance from Charles, his patience with the prince apparently spent. Dastan counted himself fortunate to spend most of his days away from the building tension. Though he was by no means a master rider, in fact he could barely be called an adequate rider, the new assignment at least kept him busy.

All too often Dastan felt his mind turning back to that night. The fire, the blood, the storm, all of it haunted him, but the worst was the emptiness he felt. His family was buried along with all his friends and colleagues hundreds of miles away. He had no one left, no one to rely on.

Working as a mercenary for the Thunder Guard was busy, which was all he could hope for. Oftentimes he was so busy running errands, refining his swordsmanship with the help of Alicia and occasionally Lieutenant Gareth Stroud, and learning the particulars of life as a soldier that his nightmares and guilt were kept at bay, but they always returned with a vengeance.

Several of the soldiers tried to connect and befriend him, but he kept them away. He couldn't let anyone in. They'd die, all of them, and where would he be but alone once more. He couldn't go through that again.

So, after two days of rest and recuperation at the village, during which Gareth authorized leave for the soldiers Dastan was finding it difficult to keep himself under control. With nothing to distract him from his thoughts, Dastan jumped at the opportunity when Gareth had come to see Winston about delivering a message to Dusk's Shield.

Gareth's instructions were clear and simple, deliver the parcel of letters to Princess Eleanor. Taking the parcels Dastan was a bit surprised at the thickness of the message. Though he could neither read nor write, he knew that this amount of writing was unusual, it felt nearly as heavy as one of his old manager's small books.

With his horse saddled, Dastan rode out to the fortress that dominated the area. The horse, used to experienced riders seemed to take special joy in making the short ride as uncomfortable as possible for the young mercenary. By the time he reached the fortress's gates Dastan could honestly say that he loathed the beast, though his thoughts were swiftly directed elsewhere when he was stopped by the fort's guards.

"Halt there stranger. Who are you and what's your business with Dusk's Shield?" Asked the guard in a thick northern accent. Had he not spent time with Ranaul and Rordan, Dastan could honestly say that he would have difficulty understanding the guard.

"I am Dastan Haran a mercenary working for Lieutenant Gareth Stroud, the Lightning Drake and leader of the Thunder Guard. My employer has sent me bearing messages for princess Eleanor."

"The Lightning Drake?" One of the guards asked.

"I've heard some new rumors about a new noble with the title. Apparently, he called lightning from the heavens to strike down his foes, I hear the bolts fell down thick as trees." The other guard replied.

"No way that's true. Not even a first-rate mage could do such a thing. Though I reckon princess Eleanor could find a way."

"It's true, I was there." Dastan interrupted, not caring to listen to these soldier's disbelief. The guards stared, not having expected the latest rumor to bear much truth, let alone be confirmed. Seeing their curiosity and having zero interest in revisiting what happened that night, Dastan asked, "So where might I find the princess?"

The guards snorted in disbelief. "You must be a foreigner if you're asking that. Princess Eleanor is the most well-guarded person in the entire kingdom. If you think that any random messenger gets to meet the princess then you are more foolish than you look. Head to the stable and wait in the courtyard, one of the servants will come by and collect your message, once our inquisitor guarantees the safety of the message the Princess will receive it."

Dastan nodded, keeping his frustration at the soldier's slight bottled up. Spurring his horse forward, Dastan rode jarringly towards the stable silently cursing the brown beast with every step. Finally reaching the stable Dastan dismounted and glared at the horse who seemed entirely too pleased with himself. Turning around Dastan looked for a stable hand to help him. "Hello? Is there anyone here?"

"Just a minute!" A cheerful voice called out from above.

Tilting his head up Dastan found a young girl his age scrambling down from the stable's rafters tucking something rectangular into her apron's large pockets. Reaching the ladder she had set up, the girl slid down and looked at her new guest with a grin reflected in her subtle golden eyes. Her generally blue hair, what was visible under her hat, was twisted into a simple comfortable braid, though it darkened to a rich red by the end of the braid. "Hello there. I'm Lilith. I don't think I've ever seen you around before."

The girl's cheer put Dastan at ease and for the first time in weeks, he found himself smiling. "I'm Dastan, and to be honest I've never been this far north."

"So, are you a new transfer to the fortress?" Lilith asked changing her relatively clean white apron with bulging pockets for a more work stained one.

"No. I'm a mercenary serving with the Thunder Guard under Lord Stroud. He asked me to deliver some messages."

Lilith nodded in understanding. As she finished tying her apron on over her blue work dress. "I understand, so if it's not too much to ask why did you become a mercenary? I've only met soldiers before, all brave men and women wanting to serve their home."

Turning Lilith got a good look at the young man before her. His brown hair was looking rather shaggy and untamed, having spent too much time on the road and the man likely not caring enough to tame it beyond a green band of cloth around his forehead. His torso was clothed in a brown leather brigandine, with steel rivets sewn throughout the piece. The two swords he carried, though a bit odd, were not what caught her attention. The utter heartbreak and lost look she saw flash across his face was something she had seen on few other faces.

Walking over Lilith gently rested a hand on Dastan's shoulder. "You lost someone."

Dastan whipped his head around ready to bite her head off, when he saw it. Her dull golden eyes didn't look on with derision or scorn, but of understanding and loss. Looks that he saw amongst the Thunder Guard. Swallowing his words of venom Dastan glanced down unable to bear the sight of more loss. He'd seen too much. They stood there silently for a minute, strangers to each other, knowing little but the other's name.

Dastan felt the turmoil that had been swirling for weeks threaten to break free. He'd kept it bottled up for weeks. He'd seen families torn apart by the brutal raid, grieve and cling to their remaining relatives and friends. The soldiers grieved in their own way, nightmares were common, but they supported one another. Dastan had no one left. "I lost everyone." He whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion.

Reaching out he sought something to steady himself, his hand finding Lilith's own, never noticing the tears falling from his eyes as he haltingly related what happened. "… There was an attack about a month ago on the village my family was performing for. … They came in the night and killed everyone I knew. … I walked through their blood, I heard them cry out as they were murdered. The animals screamed and were silenced." Dastan felt himself drowning in the memories, his voice and body shaking with emotion. "The entire village would have perished if it weren't for Lieutenant Gareth." There was so much that happened that he could barely convey what had occurred.

Lilith gripped Dastan's hand tighter bringing his attention to her. Dastan watched astounded as the young woman before him stood with tears filling her eyes and trickling down her face. "I won't tell you to get over it. It's never easy to lose family, but Dastan you can move past it, grow, become stronger and wiser from the tragedy. … You can even find new family."

A hoarse and shaken laugh erupted from Dastan. "A family? Lilith what woman would ever want me for a husband? I failed them, my father, my mother, even my little brother. What good is a man if he can't protect those he loves?"

The stable was quiet for a time, the horses making little noise seemingly knowing that something important and needed was happening. Lilith swallowed her fear and gripped the stranger's hands tighter. "… Better than the woman who led her own father to his death."

Whispering Lilith continued on, her eyes lowered in shame. "When I was a young girl, before I ever came to work here, a madman posing as my father raised me and sent me after my real father. He knew I could find him and so I did. I remember watching with glee as my father and his companions were beset by soldiers and horrors I can barely describe. My father sent his companions ahead, but the madman seeing my father now alone ordered me to kill him. I raised my weapon, but couldn't bring myself to do it. The madman, angered at this attempted to kill me. … Me the girl he raised from a babe. My father took the blow for me. In all my life no one had ever shown me such love, such care. He never knew me but he told me that he loved me. He called me his daughter and told me that I was precious to him."

"When I came here I never thought that someone like me could do anything, that I was even worthy of love, that I was worthy of a family. But Gareth and Eleanor welcomed me and made me feel at home, the siblings I wished I had. Later, when Flora and Felicia were brought here, they became like cousins to me."

Lilith raised her head and Dastan was astounded at the strength he saw in those eyes. "Dastan it's not about being worthy, we're never worthy of the love we receive, it's about accepting the gift. If you're serving with the force that saved you and the village, I'm sure that there are those who'd be glad to call you their brother. And maybe some lucky lady to call you husband."

Interrupted by the sound of his name being called, Dastan stumbled out side. By the time he had collected himself and delivered the message to the servant, Dastan was still reeling from Lilith's words and encouragement. He felt raw and not entirely in control of himself, but at the same time he felt more grounded than he had in months. As he bade farewell to the young woman who had helped him see that there was still a tomorrow to live for, Dastan silently vowed to help her one day as she did for him today. Trotting back to camp Dastan was determined to stop alienating himself from the platoon and make some real connections.

The platoon's stay in the village saw a very different mercenary than they were used to. Dastan ate with the others and actually began to bond with the soldiers. Unlike how he feared, the troops did not comment and reject him, but instead welcomed him with open arms. Over the next few days, Dastan was often found at the fortress spending his time in the stable. As he spent most of his time with Lilith helping her tend the horses and talking with her, he noticed when Prince Charles stopped by. Having not seen the man up close and having no clue on the political situation of the nation, the importance of the prince's appearance went unnoticed by the former acrobat.

Striding out of the stable, Charles climbed the stairs, focused and intense. Black cloak flaring behind him, the prince cut a dashing and daring figure as he prowled the halls of the fortress heading towards Eleanor's chambers. What was about to happen was something that that he had only dreamed of.

 _When Gareth had barged into his tent, his face a thundercloud, Charles had for a moment thought that the orphan had come to kill him. With Marie's spies and her growing power base, it would not surprise him if she found some secret to bend Gareth to her will. Though what it might be not even he knew. So, when Gareth kept his blades sheathed and merely glared at the secretive prince, Charles was confused. For all his talents, skills, and tactical ingenuity, Gareth had always been a rather blunt character. He answered violence with violence, and he dealt with most problems in a direct manner._

 _This time was no different, though Gareth's target surprised him. Pacing like a caged beast the young Lieutenant turned sharply and cut to the heart of the matter. "I want you to help me kill Marie."_

 _Charles could scarce believe his ears. He knew that Gareth had supped with Marie tonight and had all but counted the trip as a loss. Marie's power would grow and with a soldier as capable and willing as Gareth she would be extremely difficult to outmaneuver. But was it possible she misplayed her hand? True, Gareth had little to no interest in the silent war going on for the throne. But could she really have bungled her pitch so bad to make him want to kill her?_

 _Cautious, Charles straightened himself and put the dagger he had snatched up in a panic down on the table, though still close at hand. "What makes you think that I would want to help you kill my own sister?" Charles began, habits taught by Corvus and his own misadventures keeping him cautious. It wouldn't be the first time that someone has tried to trap him within his own machinations._

 _Gareth, glowered, his red eyes glinting in the tent's candlelight. "Don't play games with me Charles. I know how you think, and I know that all your petty machinations and schemes are about to come to an end. Marie's beating you at your own game. If you don't remove her from the game, everything you dream of is lost."_

 _Charles opened his mouth to refute the claim, but Gareth's own look silenced any protest he might make. "She is troublesome," the prince admitted. "She has a network of spies and contacts that I can't even place, but I am not beat."_

 _Gareth scoffed at this. "Not yet, but it's only a matter of time. Why the hesitation? You need Marie dead, and here I am willing to help you make it a reality. What's wrong, is the prince of crows really too scared to end his greatest rival?"_

 _Charles didn't rise to the bait. He merely smiled. It was time to put his training into place and make the best use of this golden opportunity. "I'll help you kill Marie…but I want something from you. Collateral to guarantee that this endeavor will be worth it."_

While he did not get what he had hoped from Gareth, he had wheedled a promise from the young Lieutenant regarding additional training with the dragon veins. He knew he could do more with the founts of power. His own baby sister could do more with the veins than he, but that would soon change. Reaching Eleanor's massive door, the prince paused and listened in.

Inside the chamber Eleanor was on her feet gesturing wildly as she related her latest story to Marie. "… so here she was supposedly guarding Xander during the battle. She was swinging her axe, like the demon she is, when she spots Lord Arnold. All of a sudden, she drops her axe and flees before the Mataran cavalry, forcing the handsome lord to come to her rescue. Timothy flew closer and heard her offer her sincerest gratitude and offer to repay him with a wonderful meal."

Marie chuckled to herself. She could see it now, bold Charlotte, fluttering her eyelashes at her 'savior' and thanking him in a soft and fluttery voice. Marie could only shake her head. A woman that forward would never land a husband amongst the nobility like she desired. She may be a beautiful woman, but her true nature was so crass and coarse that any man that caught even a glimpse of her temper dropped her like she was a hot coal.

Still, she was a highly competent warrior… when she wasn't trying to impress and flirt with a man. Then she became a 'fragile' and helpless woman in need of rescue. Truly, the exploits of Charlotte and her many misadventures were a favorite topic of the two princesses to share and gossip about. With Eleanor's new flock of creatures, it was even easier for the girls to hear of the woman's horrible attempts to snag a man. She just had no sense of timing.

"I can't believe she's still at it." Eleanor added. "I'd have thought that she'd realize by now that she's out of her league trying to catch a noble. She lacks the refinement and the temperament to be anything other than a soldier."

Marie agreed. "Well with Charlotte assigned to Xander's guard I think that her time in the Royal Guard might be coming to an end. So, while we still can, make sure to have your flock keep an eye on her."

Eleanor nodded, her face serious. The two princesses held the moment for half a breath before falling into peals of laughter. "Oh Marie, it's always a treat to spend time with you." Eleanor got out, wiping a few tears away from her face once she finally recovered from the laughing fit.

"Always," Marie agreed with a bright smile on her face. "So are you ready for another scandalous tale of Lord Bornhald."

" _Another one_. How can a man be such a pig and still be called a noble?"

Marie laughed. "Oh, you'd be surprised at how weak hearted and self-serving our nobility can be. I tell you sister, there's not a black heart amongst them."

"Oh, surely you must be exaggerating, Silas was a good man."

"Not good enough to steal your heart it seems." Marie teased.

Eleanor shrugged unconcerned about her friend. He lived thanks to her efforts. "He was a bit too serious for my tastes. I want someone a bit more spontaneous and fun. Still I wish him well in his career with Martel's Hammer."

Marie opened her mouth but closed it. No need to ruin such a good day with ill news. Silas was still alive after all. Though his fortunes may have fallen, he was apparently still pursuing a career in the military, starting anew as a fresh recruit. Time will tell if he could rise through the ranks with his reputation hanging over him like a cloud.

Eleanor, oblivious to Marie's thoughts, carried on. "When I get out of here next month, maybe I'll finally be able to meet some interesting people. Instead of all of these soldiers."

Marie gave her sister an impish grin. "I can guarantee that when you earn _Brynhildr_ , people will flock to you in droves. You'll have your pick of men."

Eleanor smiled and threw herself onto her chair. "I'm looking forward to it." With a sly smile of her own Eleanor directed her attention to her favorite sister. "So, tell me Marie, is there anyone that you've got your eye on?"

"There is someone that's caught my eye recently." Marie admitted a faint hint of red dusting her cheeks. "But we'll see if I can bend him to my way."

Eleanor's smile was bright as she abandoned her chair and dashed to her sister and engulfed the younger girl in a hug. "Oh, tell me more, what's he like. Is he tall, short, what's so engaging about this guy that he's captured your attention."

Returning the hug, Marie found herself sharing yet more news. "Well he's a few years older than me, but he's intelligent, extremely capable, and best of all he has several unique resources that will be most useful later on."

"Nothing else?" Eleanor whined. "Come on Marie you need to tell me more than that."

"Well there might be a few challenges to overcome before I can call him mine. But I'm confident I can win him over. After all he is the reasonable sort."

Eleanor nodded. "Of course, after all who can resist a Nohrian princess. Even the most stubborn hard-headed fools love us."

Marie grinned in agreement. "Say Eleanor, what say to a ride around the countryside today. I'm sure we can convince Cadeyrn to allow it."

"You'd think, but he's been incredibly protective ever since I snuck out with Silas. He hasn't let me leave the castle for any reason."

"Well, I think he'll allow it this time, especially if we take my guard along with yours. And if he is still worried, I can recruit the platoon that escorted me here to provide additional protection."

Eleanor mulled over the thought. Though she preferred to ride without a guard and relish in the freedom and speed of her horse, it has been a long time since she's been riding at all. Some is better than nothing at all. "Alright. George." Eleanor called grabbing the large Goliath's attention.

Turning from the large book he'd been slowly working through, the green skinned creature smiled at its creator and stood. He was as tall as ever, over eight feet tall, dressed in a long black coat with silver magical symbols of Eleanor's own design sewn into the enormous coat. His chest was bare beneath the coat, but his massive legs were swathed in a simple, if extremely large pair of brown leather breeches. Like his mistress, George preferred to forgo shoes of any kind.

"Yes Ellie?" George asked, his nickname for the princess rumbling out of his mouth with a fondness that was obvious to even the blind.

Smiling brightly Eleanor pranced on over to her playmate, eternal guardian, and soon to be magical assistant, once he finished mastering reading and writing. "Do you think you can go and request permission from Cadeyrn about us riding around the countryside."

The large green skinned creature, nodded, though there was a bit of worry in his large eyes. "I will, but might I go with you? I don't want you getting in trouble again."

Eleanor gave George a large hug. "Of course you can."

George lit up like a star at this. "I will hurry Ellie."

Marie watched the goliath move past with wonder in her eyes. "Your magic never ceases to amaze. He's come so far from when I first met him."

Eleanor smiled with pride as the first Goliath reached her chamber's large door, made to accommodate his size. "He has never disappointed me, and he's getting smarter every day. So, while we wait how about you tell me more about this man who's caught your eye?"

"Well I-" Marie began only to be interrupted as George let out a startled shout, before reaching forward and grabbing something. With disgust on her face Marie noted that what George had grabbed was the worst type of spy, Charles.

"What are you doing here Charles?" Eleanor demanded coming forward to stand shoulder to shoulder with Marie.

To his credit Charles didn't plead or beg to be released from George's tight grip, instead he acted far more casual than he had any right to be. "I came to see my favorite sisters."

Marie and Eleanor shared a look before the blonde princess gestured for George to lower the prince to the ground. "What did you really come here for?" Eleanor asked. Though she had once loved and trusted her brother, that time had passed when she caught him reading through her personal spell book. From then on Eleanor was always wary of the prince.

Straightening his clothes, rumpled by George's grip Charles gave the younger royals a smug knowing smile. "Well if you must know I came to see if Eleanor has what it takes to win _Brynhildr_."

Eleanor scoffed. "Like that's in doubt. I think George alone speaks of my ability. Leo may be a prodigy, but he does not have the experience or the creativity to beat me."

Charles smiled. "Oh, I'm not so sure about that." Leaning against the doorframe the prince was the picture of casualness. "Leo has been extremely focused these past few months. Ever since Father announced the competition he's scarcely taken a day off from his lessons and practices. Which is more than I can say for you and your … distractions."

Marie stepped forward and glared at her half-brother. "Eleanor's goliaths are the culmination and proof of what was merely theory for the last four hundred years. Leo's done nothing that can even come close to the magic she wields."

"I think you forget who our dear brother's latest tutor has been." Charles challenged, his smile becoming more smug at the look on Marie's face.

"Like Fay can teach Leo anything that I don't already know." Eleanor argued, her confidence clear.

"Oh, that's right you've never met her, or any of the other concubines." Charles began. "Well let me do you a favor and clue you in. Fay is one of the most cruel and vicious women I've ever met. She made a name for herself in the mage corps when she trapped a Hoshidan force and suffocated the entire company to death. Then she took their corpses and strung them up along the road laying spells on each. When the Hoshidans tried to cut them down the bodies burst into flame killing even more. To this day the corpses still hang there, burning all who try and cut them down."

"She was never chosen by _Brynhildr_ , but that didn't stop her from delving into its secrets. For the last six years she's been trying to figure out the secrets of gravity. She's never cracked it, but she's developed _many_ new ways to kill. She's learned how to turn a creature's bones to powder in an instant. She can boil the blood in a body, and she once even split a body in two. You may think you've created some impressive magic, but Fay knows hundreds of ways to kill with it, and she's teaching all of them to Leo."

Charles pressed on, taking pleasure as the two sisters confidence crumbled before his eyes. "I'm sure you know that Leo has received training from Iago in warp magic. But what you might not know is that he's developing a new type of warp magic."

Eleanor exploded. "Impossible. Warping is too intricate. A single adjustment and change of formulae always leads to disaster. Father and Helena have forbidden me from experimenting with warp magic for that very reason. That magic is so complex it's a miracle that we even have it."

Charles chuckled at the princess's disbelief. "Oh, Eleanor it's always a pleasure to shatter your beliefs. I don't know how he's doing it, but he is. You may have found a way to create simple minded magical beasts good for heavy labor, but our dear younger brother is literally going to change the way we travel."

Eleanor glared at her brother, loathing him more and more. "My goliaths are good for a whole lot more than manual labor. George is proof of that. _My_ magic lives and breathes, thinks and feels. No one else can say such a thing. I create life, and once I get _Brynhildr_ I will follow in my mother's footsteps and save Nohr by ending this famine."

Marie watched as Charles turned his attention to her. "Come now Marie, you really think Eleanor has a chance against Leo. The lad's a prodigy, who is only getting better by the day. If he wins all your plans fall to pieces. No sister to stand and help you pull the kingdom away from my rightful grasp, no more nobles at your beck and call. When Leo wins the sacred tome, all the power and support you've built will stall as your best piece on the board stays locked in her ivory tower where she belongs."

Marie counted herself a confident, intelligent, and above all poised woman. So, when the dagger from her belt found itself buried in the door an inch away from Charles' eye, she felt it was an appropriate action. "Eleanor will win the tome and she will leave this place and come home where she belongs. And when she does I guarantee that all your petty ambitions will come to an end."

Charles eyed the dagger cautiously before turning away, mindful of the glowering Goliath watching with intelligent eyes. "Think what you will dear sisters, but I know who will win this little game, and he will be the one to save our home not some spoiled princesses."

As the prince left, Eleanor turned to Marie. "I'll win Marie. I'll make sure of it. We'll make our dreams come true."

Marie smiled at Eleanor. The girl was bright, friendly, and the only one that treated her like a sister. It was ironic that of her many siblings, Eleanor who shared no blood with her, was the only whom she could drop most of the scheming and falsehoods that was such a major part of her life and be the young girl that she never got to be. Together they'd save Nohr, and in time they'd rule the land. This she swore. Nothing and no one would stand in her way. Not Charles, not Leo, not even Xander would stop her plans. "So will I sister."

Half an hour later, the stables were a mess of activity as word came down that the princesses would be riding with a sizable escort. Dastan was awash with tasks as he helped Lilith and the other stable hands get the horses ready. So busy was everyone that no one noticed when a figure stole into the stable and switched a certain glass bottle from Marie's saddlebag with another. Stealthily the figure exited the stable and headed toward the practice field.

Whistling a tune, Charles was in a good mood as he spent the rest of the day getting some practice in. Throughout the day the smile on his face never faded. It was only a matter of time before his greatest rival fell before him and his quest for the throne could begin in earnest. Who'd ever have thought that the orphan wretch would prove to be the one piece he needed to end Marie's threat?

1\. Black Heart is a Nohrian phrase used to denote a person of noble character. Upright and virtuous, a person bearing such a moniker is universally regarded as a person of unquestionable character. Note that there is a character that might receive such a title, provided they live long enough.

 **And thus, ends the sixteenth chapter. Now this is a smaller chapter, but I felt it better to split this one up into two pieces. Next chapter will come soon where we will see the event that landed Gareth in jail. Ten points to the person who can guess the title of next chapter.**

 **Now the big question I have for you loyal readers, what do you think Marie is going to do, what is she willing to do? What do you think she is capable of? That said does anyone have an idea as to what Charles and Gareth's plan is to deal with Marie? Suffice to say, next chapter many questions are answered and more arise.**

 **In less dramatic news Dastan is finally making progress in dealing with his grief. It has been a long struggle but Lilith was the one who finally provided the needed push for him to begin the process of recovering. What does this mean for Dastan? Well I have plans for him and he will have roles in later chapters. As for Lilith? Well, I plan on her having a larger role in my story than she did in the game. Let me know what you think of their interaction, as its been another one I've been planning for several months.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading and please leave a review telling me your thought and opinions on what's happening. If you are curious as to the status of the story take a look at my authors page where I post updates on the progress of the story and other news.**

 **Once again if you enjoyed the story please leave a review, they really encourage me to write faster.**


	17. Dagger

**Welcome loyal readers to another chapter of** _ **Ivory Towers and Dark Courts**_ **. Today we will see the events that have been alluded to these last several chapters. I welcome you all to Chapter 17, Dagger. Yes, I did that on purpose. If I am going to spend days writing these I feel I am entitled to some fun.**

 **I'd like to thank Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, Greyjedi449t, and deathwing17 for their reviews. Your support, encouragement, and feedback are always helpful. So thank you for taking the time to let me know your thoughts on the story. I'd also like to thank all those that have followed and favorited my story, I greatly appreciate it.**

 **This chapter will not begin with the usual Gareth and Camilla scene, but rather we will dive straight into the action. Now without further ado let us begin.**

-Outside Leo's Manor-

The day was bright and the wind was blowing gently, heralding the coming fall. Riding her mare towards the manor where Leo had sequestered himself for his studies, Marie took careful note of her surroundings in case the worst happened. The large stone manor was set atop a small hill like a proud beast. The stonewalls were thick and grey with minimal decoration. The windows were small, though they appeared to be made of colorful stained glass. On the northern corner of the house stood a small tower, where her half brother often practiced his spells.

At the entrances stood members of the royal guard, looking regal and intimidating in their polished black armor. As she closed with the building, she caught sight of several different Goliaths patrolling the land's perimeter. Like most Goliaths, they possessed the typical height and musculature of the magical beasts, though none seemed to possess the intelligence of George. She did not see any of Eleanor's magical flock, as she had redirected them to other tasks once she heard that Marie would be visiting Leo, figuring that she'd get much better information than her birds could.

Marie saw all of this but her focus was on her own plans. She was a great strategist and tactician who preferred clever plans that made her opponents own actions benefit herself; but when necessary she dispatched her agents to prod the difficult into the right course of action. This was such a time. Unfortunately, she had never been able to keep an agent amongst Fay and Leo's retinue for any length of time. In spite of, or perhaps because of, her mischievous and capricious nature, the sorceress always seemed to know which of the servants were spies. And whatever she did to them, whatever threats she made, they never reported back, if she let them live that is.

So, it was with no little trepidation that Marie rode onwards to do the deed herself. If Leo truly was as skilled as Charles made him out to be, then action needed to be taken to guarantee Eleanor's victory. As foolish as he could be, Charles was not wrong about how important it was for Eleanor to wield _Brynhildr_. With Eleanor commanding the book's power of the Earth, Gravity, and Life she'd be able to end the famine bringing more support to them. With her advice and guidance Eleanor would not only save Nohr, but she'd win universal renown with the people, both the commoners and the nobility alike would flock to their banner. From there it was only a few steps away from securing the throne. She knew that it would be a difficult and hard fought battle for herself to secure the throne for herself, but ruling through Eleanor. Now that would be far simpler.

However, things seemed to be conspiring against her. Leo's surprising improvement as a mage, and Gareth's own silence regarding her offer were worrying. Should either prove to be as stubborn as they were wont to be, then her carefully crafted plan would need to drastically change if she was to guide Nohr through the coming decades. Both had kept themselves relatively clear of the court politics, but both could be great threats to her power should they grow an interest in the political wellbeing of Nohr. Gareth and his abilities made him a threat on many levels, as much as he could be an asset to her plans, should he side against her then things would get very messy indeed.

Still she was confident that everything would work out. Gareth would join her shortly, and with today's actions she'd all but guarantee Eleanor's victory. Reaching into her saddlebag, Marie felt the reassuring coolness of the glass vial she'd brought. " _Just a few grains of this and he'll be sick for weeks. I doubt even Leo will be able to keep working with a fever wracking his body._ "

Reaching the manor's courtyard Marie spotted a familiar dragon flag. Gareth was here. " _Looks like I'll be able to secure both these loose ends today._ " Dismounting, Marie tucked the vial of poison into her pouch next to her dagger. She straightened and strode through the doors, pride and confidence wrapped around her like armor. Today, her dreams came true.

-Inside the Tower-

Leo was having a great day. This whole week he's had Gareth keeping him company, providing a much-needed break from the challenges and frustrations of his studies. His mother had returned to Krakenburg a week ago to retrieve more of her personal tomes to teach him. He had always known his mother to be a rather dangerous woman. One of his first memories was his mother singing a song to him after she had killed a spy attempting to slip a poisoned knife between his ribs. As he grew older his love for his mother changed. Once she had been the one who protected him and punished those who dared to endanger him. But now, he saw her for what she was. A vindictive, powerful woman, who enjoyed causing pain and misery to her enemies, and it seemed she never ran out of enemies as demonstrated by the truly staggering number of curses she has created.

Fay took great glee as she taught her son the many spells she has created over her lifetime. Spells to change one's appearance, to boil an enemies blood, grind the bones to dust, and even those to enforce one's will over another's. Frankly, Leo was staggered. Magic had seemed like a way for him to finally step outside the shadow cast by Xander and prove his worth to his father, but now he saw how far one can twist the power to suit one's needs. Several of Fay's more gruesome spells had been specifically designed to counter the healing provided by magical, in fact she took special pride in relating how the injuries caused by those spells were impossible to heal with magic.

He knew that asking his mother for help in preparing to win _Brynhildr_ would be unpleasant, but he had been unprepared for the true horrors that he'd been forced to learn. Many a night had him lying awake for hours too rattled to sleep, but it would be worth it. He'd make it worth it. In a few weeks, the sacred tome would be his and he'd be able to start healing Nohr from Hoshido's blight.

The only worrying thing was the price he'd pay. Fay had demanded a look at the book as her price for her instruction. She was determined to understand and replicate the secrets of the tome. That day worried him, his mother with the book's secrets was not something he wished for, but he'd pay that price if necessary if it was what was required to save his home and earn the position that he needed to make his own dreams come true.

So, it was with great relief that he spent the last week away from his mother's tutelage and practiced on his own. Gareth had shown up a bit unexpectedly, but Leo was grateful for the distraction. They spent time discussing Nohr's recent happenings, Gareth spoke of the training of his platoon and the tactics that he was trying to introduce. Leo found himself both surprised and flattered when Gareth asked him to review the tactics he'd developed for the inclusion of his mage. They spent a whole day conducting mock battles with one of Lady Morgan's tactical games she had introduced.

They sparred a bit as Gareth was adamant that Leo not forsake his skill with a blade for the power of magic. Many hours of practice later and numerous defeats had proven two things to the prince. One, he had let his skills diminish as attested by his numerous bruises, and two, that Gareth had improved greatly since their last practice together. While Leo enjoyed Gareth's company he was even more excited that Flora had arrived yesterday.

It had been weeks since he'd last seen the pretty ice tribe girl. Though they wrote each other often, but they rarely had a chance to see one another. Even if he failed to earn _Brynhildr_ , Leo was still very pleased to see how these months have brought them closer. They still argued, though Leo felt that their debates seemed to carry a certain tension that they had previously lacked.

"Leo you look beat." Flora noted, a smile breaking across her face as she entered the tower, wearing her typical pelts and furs, her favorite white fur cloak draped across her shoulders.

"Well it looks like you were right about keeping up with my physical training. Gareth illustrated your point quite clearly yesterday. I'm going to be sore for days." Leo complained as he raised his sleeve showing the bruises from the day's practice.

Flora's smile faded a bit, and some concern showed on her face. Walking closer she called forth her power and placed her now frosty hand on the largest bruise. "You know I won't always be here to help you out. You need to be more careful." She chided. "I warned you not to neglect your swordsmanship, you won't be able to rely on magic for everything particularly when your enemies get close."

Leo chuckled and relaxed into Flora's cooling touch. "So you've warned me many times. I promise, once I earn _Brynhildr_ I'll get back to working on my swordsmanship. Maybe you can help me with that?"

Smiling fondly, Flora ruffled the prince's hair, the hopeful note in his voice clear to her. "You sure you can keep up with a warrior from the north?" She teased.

"Oh I think I'll be able to make it interesting, after all I know some of your weaknesses." Leo promised with a warm smile of his own as he lightly ran a hand down her ribs causing Flora to flinch away.

"I think you'll need to know more than my ticklish spots to stand a chance." Flora challenged as she moved her cold touch to another bruise.

"Hmm you might be right, I wonder if a bag of wild elk jerky would make a difference?" Leo asked as he pulled an oilskin bag from a drawer.

Almost immediately, the bag was in Flora's hands. Digging in she pulled out a piece of jerky and began tearing into it. Leo laughed softly as the last of Flora's reserve broke in the face of her favorite treat. Swallowing her bite, Flora smiled at the prince. "You know, maybe you will be able to keep up after all."

Clasping Flora's hands, Leo agreed. "Well if that's what milady thinks then I entrust myself into your capable hands."

Flora's pale face flushed not only at Leo's words, but his tone. Sweet and filled with meaning. The tension that had filled their interactions these past several years was thrumming now with possibility. Sharing a shy smile Leo took a step back embarrassed at his words, but rather than retreat, Flora pressed on. Stepping forward she closed with Leo and brought her face near his. Hearts beating wildly, they drew closer, lips closing when they were startled by the tower door opening. Shooting away from another, faces flushed with embarrassment, they leveled glares at the intruder.

Gareth dressed in casual clothes consisting of simple breeches with _Caelus_ sheathed in his belt, and a black long sleeved shirt looked up from his book he was reading to see the glares Flora and Leo sent at him. From the flushed looks to their faces and the embarrassment and irritation that was all too clear, he had apparently ruined a moment of theirs. "You know," he began a hint of mischief in his red eyes. "I'm surprised that you two aren't courting by now."

Leo scoffed at this. "Like you have any right to say anything. I swear that whenever I see you and Camilla together It's like I'm looking at a couple of newlyweds. So, I have to ask when are you going to make an honest woman of my sister Gareth?"

Gareth looked flummoxed for a minute, having not expected Leo to react so strongly to his words. Avoiding Flora's gaze as in her irritation frost was beginning to form on several books, Gareth replied. "If you must know I plan on courting Camilla once we meet again."

With a grin at Gareth's words, Flora joined Leo in teasing the new lord. "So you are finally accepting your responsibilities as Marzia's father. It's about time, I expected better of you Gareth."

Gaping at the ice tribe girl Gareth overcame his shock to respond. "How do even know about that joke? I haven't seen you in seven years, how could you possibly know about that?"

Flora grinned wolfishly at this. "You know that Camilla and Elise visit Dusk's Shield on occasion, combined with all the gossip that Marie shares with Eleanor that trickles down to Felicia and me, I think you'd be surprised at how much I know about the court. … Plus I'm the one who suggested the idea to Elise."

Gareth groaned. "Even on the other side of the kingdom you still find a way to be embarrass me." Flora merely grinned, her frustration fading a bit in the face of teasing her old friend again. "You know as much fun as I'm having with this, I didn't come to ruin your moment, but to tell you that Marie has arrived."

Immediately all cheer left the room. Leo and Flora exchanged glances. Though Eleanor was his competition for _Brynhildr_ , both knew that anything Marie learned would be relayed to Eleanor. Quickly snatching up books Flora and Leo rushed about the small tower hiding the tomes that Leo had been studying, the rituals he had mastered, and the experiments he had begun to conduct. Eleanor had several more years of practice and had pioneered new studies of magic, if he was to have any chance to win the tome then it was imperative that she not know how far his own studies have taken him.

Gareth took up several tomes and began to shelve them, minutes passed as they frantically erased signs of Leo's work. Still not even halfway through hiding all Leo's myriad of studies the three heard steps on the staircase. Draping a sheet over a few small towers of books they turned as the door opened once more letting in Marie. Petite though she was, the presence she commanded made her loom larger than her small frame would suggest. Dressed in a black silk riding dress decorated with gold and pearls, the princess was far more opulent than Gareth's simple clothes, Flora's animal skins and furs, and Leo's smudged and crumpled clothes.

"Hello brother, you look well, if a bit messy. And Flora, I'm surprised that Cadeyrn agreed to let you leave the fortress."

Flora nodded cordially, though her hands grew colder at the sight of the princess. "Leo was able to convince him to let me visit for the week. But I think it's more surprising that you are here. I'd have thought that you'd be with Eleanor causing mischief and havoc for the servants."

Marie waved away the thought. "Oh we did that already. We left a trail of chaos throughout the fortress. By the time you return your sister might actually have some free time rather than be up to her elbows in chores thanks to Bridget having a new target. Oh, Gareth I didn't see you there. Have you had time to think on my proposal, you don't want to let this opportunity slip past you."

Leo watched as Gareth glowered at Marie with malice in his eyes. "… I'll let you know my answer soon."

"Oh good." Marie smiled brightly at this.

Leo watched Marie warily as she took a seat. Something was going on here. Gareth and Marie were not close, by any means. After Marzia was stolen a couple of years back, the divide between Gareth's group and Marie's had only widened. For Marie to make an offer of any kind to Gareth was suspicious. Once she left he'd have to find out what was going on. Gareth was too good a friend to lose to one of Marie's schemes.

"Now Leo I'm sure that you must be wondering why I am here?"

"I'm pretty sure I know why you're here sister. Spying for Eleanor. Flora's told me how Father's favorite has been trying to find any information that would give her an edge in the competition."

"Oh Leo don't tell me that you truly think that you have a chance against Eleanor? Dear brother she's done what has never before been done, she _created life_. No matter how many curses and spells your dear sweet mother may teach you, nothing you learn could ever hope to match that of Eleanor's spellcraft."

"Oh you think so. I learned hundreds of new methods of dealing with enemies. Mother's spells are rather gruesome, and should the test for _Brynhildr_ be a duel I think it's a guarantee that I'd be the victor."

"You really think Father is going to allow Eleanor to be put at risk?" Marie mocked. "Leo why not just do everyone a favor and give up. You don't have the power or the experience needed to challenge Eleanor. With _Brynhildr's_ power at her fingertips Eleanor will end this famine and bring peace to Nohr, do you really think you can do the same?"

Leo forced himself to relax. "I've studied Helena's notes on Eleanor's goliath-"

"George." Marie interrupted. "His name is George."

"The point is," Leo continued. "That while George is a miracle of magic, none of the other goliaths have ever or will ever function on his level." Marie and the others listened carefully at this. "Eleanor literally created a body and soul out of magic. No one has ever done that before, she herself doesn't entirely understand how she did it. Thus, the magic tomes that describe how to create goliaths are incomplete. Helena and Eleanor were able to figure out how to recreate the body, but a soul is a bit different."

"So what you're saying is that all the Goliaths are merely walking dolls?" Flora asked.

"Impossible. Eleanor has summoned several more Goliaths than just George, and they are all fully functioning creatures." Marie defended her friend.

"Of course," Leo agreed. "But then again, Eleanor is the only one who has been able to create souls, while everyone else simply binds the spirits to the creatures. It's not as effective, as none of the goliaths I've seen are even close to Eleanor's in terms of intellect. Still they are extremely useful."

"What's your point Leo?"

"My point is that Eleanor's magic while impressive has never been repeated by anyone else. While the magic I'm creating will change everything."

Marie leaned back in her seat and regarded her brother carefully. "… So it seems that Charles wasn't lying after all, you've made a breakthrough in warp magic."

All of Leo's confidence and self assuredness fled. "How did he? Not even mother knows about that!"

"You know Charles," Gareth added. "He's always been rather good at ferreting out secrets. Its rather fortunate that so few trust him enough to work with him."

"He does have a habit of betraying his fellow man." Marie agreed. "But we are getting off track, Leo, I know why Eleanor wants the tome, to be like her mother, Queen Katerina, and to leave the fortress and help her people. But I don't know why you want the book. What could the status of wielding one of our nation's sacred possibly bring you?"

Leo felt his eyes drifting away from Marie and to the other female in the room, before he returned his attention to Marie who was smiling too brightly for Leo's own comfort. "I think I'll keep my plans to myself for now."

"Fair enough. Though do you really think you can do as much good for Nohr as Eleanor? With her power, and the book's secrets I wouldn't be surprised if she could grow whole fields of crops, break the barrier, or even raise the dead. Her mother was called the Miracle Queen, and I am sure that Eleanor will do even more than she."

Leo frowned. It was said that _Brynhildr_ held the secrets to life, but outside of Queen Katerina, few of _Brynhildr's_ wielders had ever made much of said power. Was it possible that the book revealed certain secrets to each of its wielders? If so, then it was almost guaranteed that Eleanor would learn the secrets of life due to her own feats. But himself? Who could say. He trained to be a warrior as a child, only recently had he begun learning magic. His mother was obsessed with learning the secrets of gravity, at least half the spells she had taught him had been the result of her many failed attempts at understanding and replicating the books power. He wasn't sure he was the right person to wield _Brynhildr's_ power but he needed its power and the status it would bring to guarantee his dreams.

Doubts swirled around him, but a hand on his shoulder broke him from his dark thoughts. Looking up, Leo found Flora there. She squeezed his shoulder giving him her support. She believed in him. She believed he could do it, that he could change Nohr and give them the future they wanted. Flora who never lied, never hid her feelings or thoughts believed he could win the tome.

"You know after I created _Caelus_ , the King let me take a look at _Bryhildr_ to see if I could get a feel for the book and uncover any secrets."

Marie's head whipped around to Gareth who had taken to leaning against the tower's wall. Leo brought Flora's hand to his lips and gave it a kiss before turning his own attention to the green haired lord, pretending not to notice either the pretty shade of red her cheeks turned or the sudden chill that spread over him as her emotions played havoc with her own control of her powers.

"How have I never heard of this?" Marie asked, a bit of her pride hurt that her spy network never found out this information. Had she known that Gareth had some special knowledge of _Brynhildr_ she'd have attempted to bring him into the fold earlier.

"What the king wants secret remains secret." Gareth declared some bitterness coloring his voice. "Anyway, as you know the weapons choose who wields them. When I saw _Brynhildr_ I attempted to connect with it like I do the Dragon Veins. I immediately felt the book's surprise and then it's anger. It repelled me with its power and I spent the next several days sick. Honestly, I don't think it likes me at all, but I did get the sense that it was nonetheless impressed at my daring."

"Hmm now that is interesting. If its daring, then Eleanor is guaranteed to win the book." Marie crowed.

Flora, her blush faded, challenged the princess. "I think that you'll find that Leo is plenty daring."

"So you don't want your friend to win?" Marie asked. "Oh Flora, I thought you were a better friend than that."

Flora's eyes narrowed and her hands clenched tight. Leo reached out and grabbed the girl's hand before she did something she'd regret. The clink of porcelain on the stairs broke the tension as a timid nock sounded on the door. Gareth opened the door and found himself facing a servant carrying a large silver tray laden with a tea pot, cups, and fresh baked biscuits.

"Pardon me milords and ladies, I thought that with the princess visiting, you would appreciate some tea."

"Thank you Caileigh." Leo spoke rising to his feet to thank the servant.

"Oh think nothing of it Prince Leo. Now I'll just leave these here for you and your guests." With that the servant bustled in and laid the tray to rest on one of the clearer tables. "Now can I get anyone a cup?" A chorus of yeses had the servant pouring cups for each of the lords and ladies. With the tea poured, Caileigh turned to the tray to retrieve the sugar only to find it missing. "I could've sworn I brought up the sugar. I'm sorry Prince Leo, I'll be right back."

"Oh, don't you worry about it Caileigh. I've brought some Chevois sugar from my aunt's estate." Marie added, taking a glass vial from her belt pouch. "I never go anywhere without some, never know when I might get a chance to enjoy some tea. I'd be glad to share some with Leo and his guests."

Leo looked at Marie a bit warily. Though he didn't trust his sister any farther than he could throw her, he knew that not even she was so bold or foolish to attempt to poison him in his own presence before so many witnesses. Raising his cup in acknowledgement, he walked over to his sister who offered him the vial of sugar only for it to be snatched by Gareth.

"Sorry Leo, but I think – wait this isn't sugar." Gareth stated as he took a closer look at the vial's contents. Leo's attention immediately shifted to Marie whose posture suddenly seemed much stiffer, though the smile on her face was disarming.

"Hmm, my servant must have packed the wrong vial. That would be my medicine. If you would be so kind to hand it back Gareth?" Marie asked with a sweet smile.

Gareth turned his eyes on the princess, and gripped _Caelus_ tightly. "You dare to stand her and smile and lie when you were planning to kill us all with this." Gareth demanded shaking the vial, his voice low and threatening.

"I think you'll find yourself mistaken." Marie retaliated.

"I grew up in the same court as you Marie, don't you dare to try and weasel out of this, you nearly killed your own brother with Hemlock."

Leo gaped at his sister taking a step back and reached for the knife he had left lying on the table behind him. Marie's breath quickened at Gareth's declaration, shock and panic warred for a moment before the panic won. Without a glance behind, the petit princess fled the chamber. Everything seemed to happen at once. Gareth his fist clenched around the vial of deadly poison gave chase, immediately calling for the guards escaping the frozen storm that burst from Flora. In her panic and fear at the death she nearly accepted, Flora's control of her powers vanished and her emotions quickly whipped up a small blizzard in the room. With cold whiteness blinding him Leo flailed for the knife accidently cutting his palm in the process. His hiss of pain catching her attention Flora turned and saw the bright red blood standing out amidst her blizzard.

"Leo!" Flora cried abandoning the door to tend to the prince, the sight of him injured cutting through her panic and allowed her to regain a measure of control of her powers.

The sounds of steel armor quickly broke Flora from her intentions as seconds later two of the Royal Guard broke into the room weapons ready and bodies tensed for a fight. Seeing the prince's bleeding hand and the ice and snow littering the chamber the younger guard taking a menacing step forward. "On your knees ice wench! You are under arrest for assaulting the prince!" Roland, the younger guard ordered.

Leo immediately rose to his feet and glared at the guard. "It wasn't Flora you idiot, my sister Marie was the one who nearly poisoned me with Hemlock. Now where did she go?!"

Marcus, the captain of Leo's guard, stepped forward and offered an apologetic short bow to the prince's intended. "My apologies milord, your sister has escaped into the manor, Lord Stroud is in pursuit. I'm sure she'll be in hand shortly."

"Of course, because I'll be catching her myself." Leo stated making for the door only for the guards to plant themselves before the door.

"I'm sorry milord, but until we have the assassin in hand you are staying here."

Leo glared darkly at the guardsman. His sister, his own flesh and blood had just tried to murder him. He needed answers. He needed to see her, but he knew that his guard would not budge willingly. His hands twitched as he mentally ran through the list of spells that would make their resistance futile. As he raised his hand to perform the necessary gestures, he caught sight of Flora. Did he really want to have her see him torture his own guards for simply doing their job? Did _he_ really want to go down that path? Callously using his magic with no care for the effects it had on others, like his mother.

Ashamed he lowered his hand and turned away. A soft cold hand gently gripped his own. Flora turned him towards her. "I'll go and I'll make sure you get answers you need."

Leo's heart twisted. The girl that had ensnared his heart, hunting the woman who had nearly killed them all with a lethal poison was not something that comforted him. But he saw the steel in her eyes, she would not stand idly by while Marie was loose. She was a warrior of the north, not some helpless simpering maid. Nodding Leo watched her flash him a smile before she slipped past the guards and raced down the stairs.

Flora took the steps at a run until she finally reached the end of the stairs. She paused looking for any clue as to where Marie had gone. Seeing a rumpled rug out of place Flora quickly headed that way. Running as fast as her legs could carry her, she turned down a series of passages, each littered with evidence of Gareth's pursuit. Finally approaching the last corner that overlooked the side entrance to the manor, Flora heard Marie's voice, panicked and pleading.

"- believe me. I'm not so foolhardy to try and murder my own brother in a roomful of witnesses."

"Why should I believe a little girl that uses people as tools?" Gareth declared his voice harsh and unyielding. "A girl who ruins lives because she is bored? You may be royalty, but there's not a shred of nobility within you."

Rounding the final corner Flora caught sight of the two. Marie, her black hair hanging about herself in a mess from her mad sprint was backed up against a wall, her flesh pale with fear and panic. Fumbling at her belt Marie drew her dagger to ward off Gareth who was approaching with a grim purpose _Caelus_ in hand.

"I was set up. I'm not foolish enough to use something as distinctive and deadly as Hemlock." Marie pleaded her panic fading as she tried to stall for time.

"You still came here with the intent to poison your brother, don't you try and deny it. You think it matters what poison you used?" Gareth stated every step heavy and purposeful.

Flora watched from above as a curious expression come over Marie's face as her fear and panic suddenly transformed into rage. "You!" With a fling of the wrist the princess threw her dagger at Gareth, the blade spinning to sink its edge into his chest.

Deftly moving _Caelus_ , Gareth deflected the thrown blade and closed the distance quickly. There was no hesitation in his actions. He thrust, burying the dagger in her chest under her ribs drawing a quiet gasp from the girl before a flash of light burst from the wound. Lightning arced over Marie's body nearly but not quite drowning out her scream of pain. Retreating, Gareth drew out _Caelus_ earning a weak cry from the princess, the pale golden crystalline blade covered in red.

Blood immediately started to gush staining the black dress a morbid shade as Marie fell back against the wall and slowly slipped to the floor, hopelessly trying to stem the flow. Flora watched in shock as Gareth leaned down to the dying princess and whispered his voice carrying up the stairs. "You never should've threatened my sister." As the princess drew her final breaths glaring weakly at Gareth who was watching intently as life slipped away from her eyes.

Finally, Gareth stood when the princess was still as only the dead are. A strange relieved expression broke out across his face as he looked on Marie's corpse. Her blood had reached his boots and more than a few drops could be seen on his face and clothes. A moment more passed before the sounds of approaching armor broke the quiet moment. Flora, stunned at what happened and how quickly it occurred watched in numb shock as Gareth's relief fade away as he prepared himself to meet the Royal Guard. His hands shook ever so slightly as the weight of what he did crashed home.

Finally arriving, the Royal Guard took in the scene. Marie dead, her blood already beginning to pool around her, some wisps of smoke drifting from her fresh corpse. Gareth's own clothes spattered with red as royal blood dripped off of _Caelus_. "Lay down your weapon and surrender yourself. You are charged with the murder of Princess Marie Vaas."

"He was defending himself!" Flora called out alerting all to her presence, the guards arrival breaking her from her shock. Climbing down the stairs to the main level she began to explain. "Marie threw her dagger, had he not deflected the blade it would be he that was lying dead right now."

The guards exchanged glances and a second look around the chamber did in fact reveal a second dagger. One guard, a younger fellow with black hair and an aquiline face angrily stepped forward. "And you think that makes his life the equal of royalty? I'll see you hanged for this Stroud. Mark my words, you and all of yours will pay for what you did here."

Gareth remained silent, though Flora did not. "That decision does not lie with you guardsman. Gareth here saved Leo's life from _Princess_ Marie over there not even five minutes ago when she nearly dosed him with Hemlock."

The guardsman growled his hand clenched tight over his belt knife and leveled a baleful glare at Flora. "I'd watch your tongue wretch, or you might find yourself without one. I will not hear anyone slander the princess's good name."

Gareth gave a dry chuckle at this. "Your loyalty blinds you, she was the most manipulative person I've ever met and I think her actions today have revealed her true character."

"You shut your mouth mongrel!" The guard snarled.

"Easy there Julian. Secure Lord Gareth, this is for the King to decide." Francis, the senior guardsman ordered.

With a snarl on his face, Julian stalked forward and wrenched _Caelus_ from Gareth's grip only to toss the blade away with a howl of pain as the dagger sparked discharging several small bolts into his body. Smoking from the electricity Julian glared at Gareth who wore a small barely noticeable smile at what happened. Enraged Julian drew his knife and lunged. Caught by surprise and without a weapon at hand Gareth dodged the lunge and put as much distance as possible between them. Recovering, Julian glared and prepared to strike again only for Flora to slide between them with her own dagger in hand.

With a wicked grin Julian attacked, his knife falling like thunderbolt only to strike air as Flora deftly dodged the strike and countered with her own. With a finesse that was startling, Flora stabbed, the blade finding the weakest point of the man's gauntlets, sheared through the thin steel, and impaling his hand forcing him to drop his own weapon as he clutched his bleeding hand. Not yet finished, Flora stepped forward and gripped the guards arm and with a simple twist of her hips sent the larger armored man tumbling to his hands and knees. He struggled to get to his feet, but suddenly found himself frozen. Flora stepped back to admire her work, the whole of the guard's armor was covered in a thick solid layer of ice.

Flora gave Gareth a quick grin before turning back to the other Royal Guards. "I think you might find that Julian here was a member of Princess Marie's guard, maybe until things settle we should keep all of Marie's followers away from Gareth here."

-Krakenburg Dungeons-

"I don't know why Flora was there and not with Leo, but had she not been I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be having this conversation. She saved my life." With a wry grin he looked around himself at the prison he was in. "For a time at least."

The air between Gareth and Camilla was silent as Gareth finished his tale. Camilla stood there watching Gareth, quietly processing what she had heard. She had never had a good relationship with Marie, the death of their mothers putting the two at odds with one another. And after Marzia was taken, well the ire between them was something that even obtuse Maximus knew to avoid. So, the anger and frustration she was feeling had nothing to do with Marie's death. Honestly, she had it coming and she would shed no tears over her death. No, she was irritated at how Gareth went about it.

"You, my dear, are a fool." Camilla whispered.

Gareth gave a sad smile. "… I know. It was foolish to do so, but I couldn't risk Marie harming Eleanor. I'm afraid I might've overreached myself."

"I don't dispute your actions. I'd have done much the same if anyone threatened Elise with harm. But Gareth, why did you trust Charles? He's even more untrustworthy than Marie was. He will betray you as soon as there is any threat to himself. You risked everything you have to save your sister, your reputation, your life, but you also put the fates of others at risk. Your platoon, your village, even your ward may all pay the price for your actions. Why Gareth, why did you trust Charles?!" Camilla hissed her eyes narrowed at Gareth.

"…Camilla when she threatened Eleanor, I nearly killed her right there. I haven't seen my sister in nearly eight years, I don't even know what she looks like anymore. She is the only thing left of my previous life. Her safety has always been my first priority. But ..." Gareth trailed off, head bowed and weary, the words too painful to say.

Camilla reached out and lifted his head gently and in a soothing voice finished his thought. "You can't do that anymore, you have too many people who rely on you for you to do this again. Gareth… Eleanor may have needed your help. But I can tell you that _we_ need you."

Gareth's grip on the bars was tight, his knuckles white with tension. Camilla watched as he visibly struggled to come to terms with what he needed to do. Her heart broke for him, she knew how difficult this was for him, Gareth was not one to break his loyalty, and to be torn between his loyalty to his sister and his people was agonizing. Minutes passed and Gareth's head hung low, his grip on the steel bars twisting in anguish. Camilla wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort him, but this decision was his own. And as much as she wanted him to make the right one, she refused to influence his decision. No matter how much she wanted to.

When blood began to drip down the bars, his hands rubbed raw, Camilla's resolve wavered. Hesitantly she raised her hand only to drop it. Finally, Gareth raised his head and his desperate eyes sought Camilla. "You're right. I love my sister and I will do what I can to protect her … but I won't make her my highest priority anymore. … I can't." He whispered.

Eyes welling with tears Camilla tenderly took his hands off the cell's bars and held them in her hands. "Sometimes responsibility demands harsh choices from us. Impossible choices. But Gareth you are not alone. I swear that no matter what happens I'll do my best to keep Eleanor safe."

"Thank you Camilla."

Giving him a strained smile of her own. "But I'll do all I can to make sure that you make it through this. After all you're no good to me locked up." She teased.

Chuckling weakly, Gareth raised Camilla's hand and pressed a tender kiss to it. "You always know how to lift my spirits."

-Krakenburg Castle Four Days Later-

Gareth, his hands bound with rope, stood between a full squad of Royal Guards. Their weapons though sheathed were ready to put an end to any attempt at escape. As he was a noble, his station afforded him a bit of protection and decorum. Thus, before he had left the dungeon, he was allowed to bathe and change into a set of clean clothes. Head held high Gareth walked through the halls dressed in his best clothes, a rich dark green shirt topped by a new long coat that Camilla had commissioned. Black as pitch it was, with extremely subtle details like the inky black thundercloud on the back and the dragon scrollwork done in dark green thread along the hem. The quality was top notch, and was without a doubt the finest garment he had ever worn. Even his boots and breeches were his best.

When he entered the throne room, he looked less a prisoner awaiting death and more a noble lord looking to petition the king. Still despite the way he carried himself, nothing could change the fact that this was anything less than a potential execution. Compared to his last visit to the castle, the throne room was packed. Every noble from Nohr's western regions was present, with several from farther away having traveled great distances to make it to this important trial.

Gareth spotted many familiar faces. Gunter, looking on with a cool confidence that he'd make it through. Camilla, dressed in one of her nicer dresses, a purple and black simple dress that allowed far more mobility than the gowns most other women wore, gave him a smile full of both hope and fear. A short pale blue haired woman dressed in wyvern rider armor stood in the shadows observing everything. Elise and Alex stood before Camilla clutching her hands for comfort, fear clear in their eyes. Sparing a smile for them Gareth was pushed onwards past Captain Meinard, and his own commanders who looked hopeful and resolute.

He also saw several of his new enemies. Lord Douglas and his fellow nobles who had foolishly supported Marie all looked on with grim and baleful glares. Though even the nobility's anger paled in comparison to Ethan and Felix Vaas, Marie's elder brothers. The twins' hatred was almost palpable. Their hands were white with tension as they clutched their belt knives, faces red with rage; they looked ready to kill him where he stood.

Atop the kingdom's ivory throne sat the black king in all of his magnificence. Clad in his ebony armor, with his great axe _Bölverk_ in hand he cut an impressive and intimidating figure. As Gareth was brought to a halt before the throne, the murmurs and whispers ceased. In the silence, Gareth maintained his air of confidence and met the King's eyes. Doing his best to not fidget, Gareth stood tall and proud, knowing that any slips and signs of guilt would surely bring the executioner's axe down. In the King's gaze Gareth could feel himself being weighed and judged.

Finally, Garon rose from his seat axe still clenched in his hand. "Gareth Stroud. Not even a year hence from your ascension to the nobility and you stand here before me with my own child's blood on your hands."

Murmurs broke out amongst the crowd at this but were quickly silenced as the king slammed the butt of his axe against the floor, a burst of flame erupting from the stone. He continued in a deep and foreboding tone. "Murder in my kingdom is not tolerated, especially during these trying times. The crime is punishable by death. That my daughter died by your hand is a fact that none can or have disputed. For the same crime I had Agnes beheaded in this very court, and now here you stand with the blood of one of my most promising children on your hands." Here he paused and Gareth could feel the judgmental and bloodthirsty gaze of many that had assembled. The threat of execution was not an idle one as Gareth saw an executioner step forth from the crowd, his axe gleaming in the torchlight. Swallowing nervously, Gareth felt some of his composure give way. He as well as the entire royal court remembered the last time an executioner stood in the throne room. He still remembered Camilla's horror as her mother's head rolled across the stone floor.

The King continued, his voice bringing Gareth out of his memories. "Yet you did more than just kill my daughter, you saved my son Leo's life from his own sister. The inquisitors' reports have backed up your claim. I've even heard whispers in recent days that Marie intended harm to Eleanor. Bold and malicious these rumors may be, the truth is impossible to determine as Marie's actions have made understanding and predicting her all but impossible. Her reasons we may never know, but the fact remains that Marie did in fact attempt to murder Leo with Hemlock. It grieves me to know that my own flesh and blood would take such actions. Had she succeeded, her crime would have led to her own execution, but now you find yourself in a curious position."

"In killing my daughter, you have earned my wrath and your life is forfeit." Here the executioner took another step forward, the glimmering axe glinting with a dangerous light. "Yet in saving my son you have earned a boon. I admit to being torn. … Long have we been at odds, and this is but the latest and greatest grievance against me. … Yet your unique abilities and your talents are too valuable to waste. Today I hereby absolve you of your crime." Gareth sighed in relief and his friends and supporters began to rejoice. "Go now and-"

"Father you can't do this!" Felix exploded breaking from the crowd and walking forwards with Ethan on his heels, the crowd quickly falling to silence once more.

Garon's gaze, already hard as stone, became furious. Voice low with anger he addressed his sons. "I am the King, my word is law. You would do well to remember that my sons."

Ethan paled, but his twin continued on heedless of the consequences. "This mongrel killed our sister. He's more than skilled enough to capture her and yet he _chose_ to kill her! How can you let this go unpunished father!?"

"By all accounts your sister attacked first with lethal intent, Gareth merely responded."

"Responded! Father it was murder. I demand justice."

King Garon glowered down at his son. "You do not make demands of a king. I will not change my judgment, but if you truly feel that I was wrong in my decision by all means challenge him to a duel. Guards, release and arm Gareth, it appears my son wishes a trial by combat."

His bonds quickly cut away, Gareth had a Guardsman's sword and dagger thrust toward him. Taking the weapons Gareth tested their balance before going through a few forms to get used to the feel of their heft and their weight. Satisfied Gareth turned to Felix whose hate was burning in his eyes. Knife in hand he prepared to step into the impromptu ring formed by the Royal Guard only to be dragged back.

"Brother don't do this. You can't beat him, not on your own." Ethan pleaded.

"I won't let him get away with murdering our sister. He needs to pay."

"Yes, but not here, not now."

"If I kill him now not only will I avenge Marie, but our own fortunes will increase."

"Think brother! We've only beaten Gareth together, you do this you're throwing your life away."

Gareth watched with a practiced calm as Felix leveled a glare full of venom and hate. "So will you challenge me, or do you withdraw your challenge?"

Even from this distance he could hear the prince's teeth grind together. Casting a baleful look at his brother, Felix sheathed his knife and stalked away. Murmurs broke out and Gareth relaxed. Returning his blades to the guard, he knew that he had won more than one battle today. He survived the king's judgment and with Felix's outburst and his public disgrace in backing out of the duel, his reputation had been weakened.

With the judgment cast and Marie's brothers refusing to challenge Gareth in a duel, the crowd began to disperse. Giving the king a slight bow Gareth made his way to his friends and supporters. As he walked he still felt the glares and the mistrust of the nobility as he passed. It seemed that whatever favor he may have had with the nobility was now spent.

His thoughts were interrupted as Elise and Alex raced ahead and latched onto him. Tears streamed down their faces as they babbled, their tears and relief making them all but unintelligible. Stooping down, Gareth wrapped both in a hug, which only seemed to make Alex cry all the harder. Gareth, though stunned at his reaction, rubbed soothing circles on the boy's back. He had been a fool. He had made a hasty decision that nearly cost him everything, but it had also nearly cost Alex the only pillar of support he had. Looking up he caught Camilla's eye as she strode towards him. She was right, absolutely right. He was needed here.

Straightening, Gareth was soon surrounded with his friends and trusted companions. Amongst them Gareth let himself forget for a moment the consequences that was sure to come from his actions and just celebrate the fact that he was alive. His commanders looked immensely relieved. They had to deal with the suspicion and indignity of having their leader imprisoned and yet they stood firm. They weathered all the attacks and slurs hurled at them and their character and remained by his side. He made a note to give the entire platoon a three day leave to celebrate.

Amongst the congratulations and support, Gareth caught sight of Gunter. The old knight, his face even more weathered and weary than when they first met gave a proud smile that meant more to Gareth than any commendation or reward ever would. But soon the joyful bubble was popped, as Gareth's sharp ears caught the words of the nobles lingering in the throne room.

" _Can you believe that murderer got off the hook? I was sure we'd see another execution._ " A woman stated her voice low and full of disbelief.

" _I know. I was hoping he'd die, then his dagger would be go to someone more worthy._ " Another noble replied, greed coloring his words.

" _It is an impressive weapon, but can you believe those rumors? Marie planning to harm Eleanor, simply preposterous! I saw them together once, and I'd sooner believe that a noble family would betray the kingdom before Marie would harm a hair on Eleanor's head._ " A noble lady added, her accent marking her as hailing from the north.

Gareth felt his joy dimming as he heard all these comments and more. True most were from Marie's former allies, but the sheer amount of people who thought ill of him and his actions was disturbing. Even though his life was spared, he had not seen the last of the consequences for his actions.

Gunter, sharp as he was, noticed the grumbles of the nobility and ushered Gareth and his people out of the throne room. Outside, away from the judgmental looks of the court the group could relax. But before that, Gareth's commanders began to deliver their report.

"Sir," Darren began speaking for his fellow Commanders. "It's good to see you again."

With a hand still on Alex's shoulder to reassure the boy that he was in fact real, Gareth turned his attention to the men and women who had no doubt borne most of the scrutiny from the inquisitors. With pride he addressed them. "Commanders Darren and Jarred Errol, Alicia Evita, and Rordan Cathair, I count myself blessed to have such loyal and capable commanders. A full report can wait for later, but for now just give me an overview. How are our troops?"

Glowing with happiness and pride Alicia took over, as she had the best understanding of the troops overall wellbeing. "It's been tough having you in prison. We've had a few fights break out between some of our troops and some of the men stationed here at the capital, but we've handled it. We've continued to drill and train the platoon and with our mage finally showing some respect, we've begun incorporating her skills into our tactics like you had planned. I can assure you sir, that the Thunder Guard will celebrate tonight."

Gareth nodded, pleased at the progress he was hearing. "In light of all that has occurred, I think our soldiers have earned a reward. I hereby grant a three day leave to the entire platoon." At the surprised looks on his commander's faces, Gareth chuckled and smiled warmly. "You have earned it. Alex and I will be staying at the _Clanging Hammer_ in the city, if you need me-"

"Gareth," Elise complained. "Why aren't you staying here at the castle with us?"

Smiling fondly down at the girl who was so much like a little sister to him his resolve weakened at her big eyes that pleaded so, he didn't dare to look at Camilla for fear his composure would crumble. More than once the two had swayed his judgment. Lifting his eyes he caught sight of more nobles whispering words of doubt and derision. "I think it would be best to avoid the court for awhile. But you may visit Alex and I at any time you want."

"Really?"

"Of course, maybe we'll even get to play that duet I promised."

"Alright!" The young princess cheered. "Well what are we waiting for lets go."

"Ah just a minute little sis, why don't we change clothes and leave in an hour." Camilla suggested as she gestured to her fine and highly noticeable dress. "That way we won't draw too much attention."

Elise sighed but nodded in agreement. "Oh and we can bring Gareth some of his books and clothes he still has lying around."

"Of course. And he should retrieve _Caelus_ as soon as possible." Camilla agreed. With a smile on her face Elise gave Gareth one final hug before grabbing Alex's hand dragging him off so that they could change out of the stiff and stuffy formal clothes they had been forced into. With Camilla's suggestion the group began to disperse, Darren and the other commanders took their leave giving their leader a salute before they returned to the Thunder Guard.

Gareth watched as Elise led Alex away. The boy was not particularly happy to be parted from himself after reuniting so soon, but the familiar and comforting faces of those he had come to know and trust these past several months put him at ease enough for a short parting. Though Gareth strongly suspected that wouldn't be the case if anyone other than Elise had attempted to do so. So, with a fond smile Gareth waved to his ward before turning to face Camilla, Gunter, and the strange woman dressed in armor that had followed them out and had taken a guard position observing the crowd as they passed.

Gunter still wearing a look of pride took out a letter from his right coat pocket and handed it to Gareth. "I knew you'd make it through this my boy. You acted justly and honorably, even the King himself knew you acted in the right. Take the day to enjoy yourself, you've earned it. Afterwards we can catch up and talk." Gunter promised. With a fond smile on his old weather worn face, the elder knight turned onto one of the may side passages flowing throughout the castle to attend to some matter or another.

With no one but Camilla and her strange guard around Gareth offered his arm and began to escort the princess back to her quarters so that she might change into something a bit less conspicuous and eye catching. "Camilla I have to ask. Why do you have a guard?"

"I am a princess. Or maybe you've forgotten." Camilla teased.

"My love, a princess?! And all this time I thought I was pursuing some sweet kindly girl from the capital. It seems I'll have to bow out, after all how can someone like me hope to claim the hand of such a captivating and powerful woman." Gareth replied his tone light and matching Camilla's own.

"Oh, I think you'll manage." Trading smiles they continued on. "As for the guard, she's not actually a guard. Gareth I'd like for you meet my retainer Beruka."

Turning Gareth took a better look at Camilla's retainer. She was young about fourteen unless his guess was mistaken. Short, not even five feet, the girl had pale blue hair a shade or two off from Flora's own. She was observant, eyes never resting on anything for long. She had several knives strapped to her hips, and carried a war axe on her back. The way her hands rested near her knives made Gareth think that she was not yet familiar with the axe she carried. The way she stuck to the shadows spoke of experience, so she was trained. But as Gareth observed the retainer he felt a suspicion creep in.

"Camilla, where did you find Beruka?"

Camilla's smile dimmed a bit, and she squeezed his hand tighter as they walked the familiar halls. "… The Eldritch Gate. … She was part of the assassin group that attacked me about six weeks back."

Doing a double take Gareth whipped his head to see Beruka observing him with flat almost dead eyes. "Camilla why would you take and assassin who tried to kill you and make her your retainer?!"

Camilla kept her eyes forward, though her hand gripped his tighter still. "… Gareth, she's so young and when all her fellow assassins had been killed she remained to fight. Marzia and I killed all of them, but she still was there ready to fight. I could see it in her eyes. She knew she couldn't win … but she didn't care. Gareth, she looked like a broken doll, no future, no hope, and she just couldn't care. I couldn't let her die there, so I offered her a job, and she accepted."

Gareth looked at Camilla and he knew no matter what he said, she wouldn't change her mind. She always had a habit of collecting strays and doing her best to take care of them. Many times, during their wanderings through the capital Camilla had spotted a lost child hiding in an alley, digging through the refuse for scraps, and Camilla was always the first to go and help the young one. He loved her caring heart, and he knew that she'd make a great mother.

But still, hiring an assassin who had already been involved in an assassination attempt as one of your most loyal and trusted followers was something different. He opened his mouth to attempt to sway her but he caught sight of Beruka again. And he saw what Camilla did. A child who was all but broken. Practically no emotion was visible in her face, the blank look in her eyes was more than enough for Gareth to see where Camilla was coming from. Though the thought of having a trained and skilled assassin watching Camilla's back was not comforting by any means, he swallowed his protests. He knew Camilla, and he knew that she could help this girl find a new purpose in life.

"Well it seems she is doing a fine job."

"She is." Camilla agreed. "But I still have a lot to teach her before she's up to speed. Still it's a relief to have someone watch your back. You know Gareth you should think about getting a retainer of your own. Maybe they'll be able to keep you out of prison."

Chuckling softly, Gareth saw that they were nearly at Camilla's quarters. "I actually have someone in mind. But I think I'll leave you for a bit while I find something to change into that's a bit less expensive."

"Oh but you look so handsome in that coat." Camilla said as she stepped away and took a good long look at him.

"Well," Gareth added with more than a bit of red in his cheeks as Camilla's eyes danced over him. "It's good that one of us has good taste." With a warm smile Gareth leaned in to give the princess a sweet kiss, only for her hand on his chest to halt him.

"Before any of that, I'd like to show you something. Beruka would be a dear and bring out Marzia's gift?"

"At once." The retainer agreed entering the room before emerging with a cloth wrapped parcel. Handing it over to the princess the assassin took a few steps back, giving the two a small measure of privacy.

"Open it." Camilla suggested.

Obeying, Gareth removed the cloth to find a heater shield about two and a half feet long. It had a steel back as most well made Nohrian shields did, the front though was unique, covered in black scales from top to bottom. Running his hand over the scales Gareth could feel some sort of magic woven into the scales. "Camilla did you make this?"

"Why of course, those are some of Marzia's scales, she was quite happy to donate her old scales to make a present for 'daddy'." Camilla teased. "I'm not as good at magic as Leo or Eleanor, but the spell I've woven into the shield makes it even stronger than steel."

"Impressive."

"You should see it in action. Beruka." Camilla ordered.

"Here you are Lady Camilla." Beruka handed the princess her axe.

Looking up Gareth caught sight of Camilla with an axe raised to throw. Panicking he raised the shield. Moments later a clang and a jolt echoed through the hall. Cautiously lowering the shield Gareth peeked to see Camilla standing with a smile on her face.

"That was for ending up in jail wasn't it?"

 **And we are done. This was a big chapter, we had murder, trials, and we are already starting to see some negative consequences of Gareth's actions and yes, there are consequences. No one is throwing him a parade, after all he did kill a royal family member. One of the major points I am trying to drive home is consequences. I want the actions of my characters to have weight, for what they do does actually matter.**

 **What will this mean for our green haired protagonist? Will he be kicked out of the military? Will the neighboring nobles begin to apply pressure to his own lands? What do they think of Gareth's actions? Were his actions just? These questions will be answered later, but I tell you this much. There are no easy answers here.**

 **Fun historical note, as I am a historian, Hemlock was the poison that Socrates drank ending his life.**

 **So, we got to see some more Gareth and Camilla fluff after the rather tense trial. Some might feel that this is a bit too much of a change from their actions from chapter 6, Assignments. But I say that being put in a life and death situation pushes away the embarrassment and allowed them to see clearly. They both like each other, they are now on a roughly equal social level, why wouldn't they be a bit more amorous. Though as we see at the end, they aren't letting their new-found romance keep from expressing their irritation with one another. Fun fact, that last scene was in fact inspired by** _ **Captain America: The First Avenger**_ **. He is my favorite Marvel Cinematic Universe character, second only to Nightcrawler overall.**

 **We also got to see Beruka, who is Camilla's first retainer. Now she didn't get much lines here, but trust me I have plans for her, but it will be a bit of a slow arc. Anyway, it seems that Gareth has someone in mind for a retainer. Please let me know your thoughts on who you think it'll be. Hint: I have introduced the character, so it won't be anyone as of yet unseen, like Keaton or Odin.**

 **Now as long as this chapter was, I actually had more planned. But I needed to cut it off here as the length was getting rather ridiculous. The next chapter will be a shorter one, but then we are off to see who shall win** _ **Brynhildr**_ **. Who do you think will earn the tome?**

 **Anyway, as always please leave a review letting me know what you think of my story. Is it interesting? Are the characters well developed, or are they coming across a flat? Did Gareth make the right choice in killing Marie? Favorite and follow to keep up to date with the latest chapter, for updates on the progress of the next chapter check my author's page where I periodically post updates on how far along the next chapter is coming.**


	18. Capital Streets

**Welcome loyal readers to yet another chapter of** _ **Ivory Towers and Dark Courts**_ **. This chapter picks up right after the previous one with Gareth, Camilla and the others exploring the capital.**

 **I'd like to thank Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, Greyjedi449t, and my new guest reviewer Scorrin for their reviews and their support. Particularly to Scorin who is a new reviewer who took the time to review most of my older chapters. Thanks a lot to all those who have read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this work. Its been a lot of fun sharing this with all of you.**

 **With that said, let us begin.**

-1582 A.G Windmire-

Windmire's underground was chaos. Merchants cried out hawking their wares. From fresh baked bread that tasted far better than anything Gareth had ever come across, to fine trinkets that shined and gleamed in the underground's warm light. People swarmed the streets as far as the eye could see, from young ones barely old enough to walk clutching their mother and father's hands to elders their backs bent and weary. The clamor of hammer and anvils rang sharply throughout the tunnel, the forges smoke drifting up and through the air passages cut into the tunnel's roof. Steel clad soldiers patrolled the markets, watching for thieves and some of Nohr's more undesirable citizens.

Amongst the noise, the crowds, and the chaos that was Nohr's market, Gareth and his friends passed through virtually unnoticed. Crossing one of several bridges that spanned the underground river that brought both fresh water and a source of power for the waterwheels, Gareth and Camilla led the way with a set of saddlebags bulging with clothes and books. Both dressed far more casually than earlier, not a speck of gilt or even a shred of black was seen, instead they wore common browns and greens to avoid drawing attention, though the weapons on their belts did draw more than a few eyes.

Resting a hand on _Caelus_ , Gareth turned and saw Alex gazing at everything in awe. Slowing down he dropped back to his ward's side. "It's a little much isn't it?"

Alex blinked and looked around quickly making sure that no one was listening. Camilla had joined Elise who was clearly looking for someone, and Beruka hung back and kept an eye out for any trouble. "Why is all this down here? The streets above are perfectly fine, so why does it seem like the entire city is down here? And why are we here anyway I thought we were heading for an inn?"

With a wry smile on his face Gareth looked over the crowds as they continued their trek. "Culture and weather mainly. The winters here are rather harsh with the Razorfang Mountain range at our backs. I think last winter there was at least two feet of snow on the ground for months. And last year was rather mild. So, to deal with the heavy snow the city's founders and Gethin's most loyal followers constructed these tunnels to keep out of the snow. From there it grew, now everyone conducts business down here."

Alex stared for a bit more before continuing on. "How extensive are the tunnels? I don't see an end!"

"They run throughout the city. Camilla, Elise and I have walked most of them, even the sections that we probably should have avoided. I blame Arthur for those misadventures. He might be the most selfless and helpful guy I know, but trouble always seems to find him."

"Yeah he even got into trouble back home." Alex agreed a smile breaking across his face. "He was helping with one of the last damaged houses when the roof collapsed. He was covered in ash and debris from head to toe. It took him days to get clean."

"Ah so that's what happened. And let me guess no one else got hurt or covered in ash?"

Alex nodded. "It was very odd, but he just laughed it off saying something about the price of justice." Looking around Alex noticed a married couple exiting a house together. "Do people actually live down here?"

"Of course, mostly merchants and traders. Most people live above and come down here to shop taking one of the main stairwells. Most of the powerful and wealthy have houses that that connect directly to the tunnels, though most inns do the same to draw visitors. They have both an underground level and one above ground. Even the military is down here." Gesturing behind him Gareth continued on. "Back that way are the barracks for all the soldiers in the city."

"To patrol the markets?"

"That's one reason, but mainly they are down here to defend Krakenburg and the city. With the tunnel network they can get anywhere in the city within minutes. A great advantage should the city ever be under seige."

Alex nodded in agreement though his attention drifted when he caught sight of Arthur and Effie. With a smile the boy dashed towards the friends he had so recently made. Gareth smiled and drifted back over to Camilla who was watching with a fond smile of her own.

"You know it's been a long time since we've wandered the streets." Camilla began, a smile of a different sort crossing her face. "Are you up for another adventure through the capital?"

Gareth smiled. "With you? Always. Afterwards we can eat at the _Clanging Hammer_. They make some great pork sandwiches."

"Hmm, I don't know." Camilla teased. "I could always enjoy one of the castle cook's ever so bland meals."

Grinning even wider Gareth took Camilla's hand in his own. "I'm not sure I can compete with the royal cooking as of late, but perhaps some music would change your mind?" The young lord offered.

Camilla pretended to weigh the matter. "Hmm a tough choice. … Alright you've convinced me. It's been too long since I've heard you play."

"For you my dear, I promise to make it extra special."

After collecting their young charges and their friends the group pressed on and finally arrived at the _Clanging Hammer_. The inn's name was immediately apparent as it sat next to a forge, where several smiths were hard at work plying their trade. Gareth smiled fondly at the group, those smiths had been the ones to teach him about forging weapons. Without their help he'd never have made _Caelus_.

The door opened quietly on well-oiled hinges and the smell of warm bread and baking pies floated out contrasting with the smoke and hot steel that dominated outside. Stepping forward Gareth greeted the innkeeper who was polishing his mugs with his large hands covered with several burns turning the pale flesh red.

"Ah William it's good to see you."

"As I live and breathe if it isn't Gareth." The innkeeper called out a smile breaking across his large face. Suppressed laughter shook his massive shoulders as he got to his feet and approached the party. "Last I heard you were shipped out to the army, is military life treating you well?"

"It has its ups and downs. Just got through a tough time so hopefully things will be looking up for a while."

"Well life's like that. But you're a smart, talented lad. I'm sure you'll make it. Maybe one day I'll even have a general visiting my humble inn." William praised clapping Gareth on the shoulder.

Stumbling from the blow Gareth rubbed his shoulder gingerly. "I wouldn't hold your breath William. I'm only a Lieutenant, I have a long way to go before that ever happens."

"I thought you were a Lieutenant Second Class? You got promoted and you never told me?" Camilla pouted.

Flummoxed, Gareth turned to see Camilla's pout and Elise giggling. "Well I – you sure I didn't tell you?"

"I think I'd have remembered that." Camilla said. "I guess Father promoted you after your big battle."

"Actually, Captain Meinard did that. Sorry I guess I got caught up in all my new responsibilities that I forgot to mention it." Gareth apologized. William's booming laugh captured the group's attention.

"Oh Gareth, I'd hold onto this one if I were you. Now how many rooms will you be needing?"

With a light blush on his cheeks Gareth got to business. "I'll need a single room with two beds for me and my ward. We'll be staying for three days."

Eyebrow raised William looked between Gareth and Alex, there was clearly a story there, and one he'd like to here before they left. Still he continued on. "You're in luck, we have several rooms available, so if your friends would like a room we have the space."

Camilla was tempted, a chance to spend more time with Gareth was just what she wanted, but she knew that he had a lot of work to catch up on with his platoon and his village. Besides, she had her own duties to attend. "I'm afraid we'll have to decline. But we will be back for dinner, Gareth says you make some great sandwiches."

"Ah that'd be the Missus' work. Best decision I ever made marrying her."

Gareth nodded in agreement as he took several coins and handed them to the innkeeper. Withdrawing a key ring from behind the counter, he selected an iron key from the lot and handed it to Gareth. "If you want you can leave your bags here and I can get my boy to take them to your room."

Accepting the offer Gareth exchanged a hug with the massive innkeeper that made him wish he was wearing armor before leaving the inn. Stretching to relieve some of the pain Gareth offered his arm to Camilla who took it with a fond smile. Walking arm in arm down the streets they looked like any other couple.

"You know, how about we go flying together later this week once you've talked with your platoon. I know Marzia has missed you. She was inconsolable that first week."

"Well I could certainly have used her. Traveling by horse is slow. The trip to Dragonfall took about a week of constant travel. It was so tedious."

Camilla laughed lightly. If there was one thing that irritated Gareth it was tedious and pointless tasks, that and boredom. Boredom drove him crazy. "Arthur." Camilla called catching the attention of Elise's friend.

"Yes milady?" Arthur asked his fair head raised high and proud, his square jaw gleaming in the light.

Sharing a glance with Gareth who nodded, Camilla carried on. "We don't have anything in particular planned today, do you happen to know someone that is in need of help?"

"Of course! There is always someone in need of justice." Arthur beamed, turning to the couple. "There is an elderly woman who just today asked that I retrieve her medicine from the apothecary down on Mire street."

"I know that store." Beruka spoke. "They sell some really rare poisons."

Arthur's gait broke at Beruka's words which caused him to stumble. Right into the river. Beruka blinked for a second before reaching out and helping Arthur climb back onto the streets.

"Hmm, must've slipped on a wet stone." Arthur stated as he dripped water onto the formerly dry street. 

"Only you Arthur would find that stone twice in a month." Effie drawled, a wisp of smile on her face.

Elise merely giggled and patted her friend's hand consolingly. His luck was truly awful, but he never failed to brighten others day. Plus, he was the most genuinely helpful and selfless man she had ever met.

Still dripping wet Arthur stood proud and heroically gestured towards the east. "Onwards my comrades! Let us right this wrong and bring relief to the injured." With that, Arthur marched with his head held high through the crowd, water still dripping from his frame. Gareth, Camilla, Elise, Efffie, and even Alex merely laughed softly before following after their bold and boisterous friend. Beruka stood bewildered for a moment, she had never before met such a foolish and hopelessly optimistic person. Hurrying along the former assassin caught up with her liege. That man would bear watching, there was something suspicious about that one.

Walking through the tunnels, traveling the familiar paths left Elise with some time to think. As she saw Camilla lean over to whisper something in Gareth's ear, the youngest princess beamed and giggled. Alex, walking alongside Elise and Effie, looked at the princess with more than a little confusion.

"What's so funny Elise?"

"It's them. I mean look at them they're so happy." Elise said gesturing towards Gareth and Camilla.

Alex arched a brow and looked at his guardian. It was true that he's never seen Gareth so at ease and cheerful. The man had always been driven and focused. He was always working, devising plans, practicing with his weapons, and embroiled in meetings in one form or another. The only times he had ever seen him at peace was when he played his violin, the music offering an escape for the burdened Lieutenant. Now though, Gareth laughed and teased his friends and was teased in turn. He and the purple haired princess were clearly enjoying each other's company as they leaned into one another as they walked through the alleys. Looking at Gareth now, Alex realized that Gareth had not let his pain and tragedy bind him. He found friends, loved ones, someone who he felt that he could share everything with, both the good and the bad. He had made a life for himself. Maybe he'd be able to do the same someday. "He looks, happier than I've ever seen." Alex admitted softly.

Elise nodded and another giggle slipping out. "I've watched them most of my life you know. They've always been close, best friends. They've argued and fought on occasion, but they always make up. The last few years though they've become awkward with each other. Dancing around one another."

"Oh, you should've seen it Alex," Elise continued joy coloring her every word. "They clearly liked each other but weren't sure what to do about it. But now … well I might finally be able to call Gareth my brother. I'm just so happy that they are finally allowing themselves to be happy together."

Alex forced himself to look away from Elise, her cheer and joy a light all its own. Smiling softly, he looked to his guardian and vowed to not let his own tragedy keep him from finding a life for himself.

Shortly after Arthur led the group to the apothecary on Mire street. The street was dark with but a few magicked torches to light the dark tunnel. Most of the buildings along the street were quiet and the street was largely empty, with only a few citizens scurrying along, hunched and wary of the strangers. With every confidence Arthur opened the door and loudly greeted the apothecary sending several shifty looking folks scurrying for the exit. "Greeting my fine fellow. I am here to pick up medicine for Mrs. Beatrix."

"Arthur, I've told you dozens of times now, there is no need to do that." The apothecary declared wearily as he dipped below the counter to retrieve the powder.

"Do what?" Arthur asked clueless.

"Every time you drop by you are loud and you scare away half my clients." The man complained.

"Oh, come now Adam, you know I'd never harm a fly. Why for justice I search high and low to locate a lost child for their frantic parents... I become the legs of the weary and broken, … when I hear the cry of a babe I cry with the poor child till it calms, … I jump into fights and turn fists into handshakes. How can anyone be scared of me?"

"Because you're a crazy nut that thinks he can bring _justice_ to Windmire's streets. Arthur you've personally and knowingly have interfered with professional assassins on several occasions, honestly I'm surprised that you're still alive with how many people you've ticked off."

"I could not just sit by and let innocents be killed." Arthur replied uncharacteristically serious.

"Hmph you could, but you always choose to interfere. I swear Arthur one day your sense of justice will get you killed, and the world will be a better place." Finally finding the medicine Adam looked at his customers. There was Arthur, the fool with his big grin and wounded eyes, a few young kids and some older teens that looked like they knew how to handle the weapons at their sides. And there near the back with her pale blue hair and expressionless face was one of the most promising assassins he'd seen in years.

"Ah, if it isn't young Beruka! I haven't seen you in months, did that big mission turn out successful?" Adam asked with a great deal more cheer in his voice.

Beruka calmly looked at her liege who looked happy and pleased, far from the bloody and vengeful woman who had killed the group of assassins that had banded together to eliminate the princess. Covered in the blood of her assailants, her wyvern looming over the field of battle her fangs dripping red, Beruka recalled Camilla's offer, and knew that it was the best deal she ever been offered. "It worked out for me."

"Ah, excellent! Will you be needing any of your usual brews? I got a fresh batch of ingredients just last week, I'd be glad to whip you up anything you want."

Feeling the eyes of her liege and the others on her Beruka declined the offer. "Not today Adam."

"Alas, well be sure to keep me in mind if you ever need any poisons." Adam offered as he took Arthur's coins for the medicine.

Without a promise, Beruka exited the building, eager to get away from the other's attention for even a moment. Taking a breath Beruka let the tension drain from her body and kept watch, unwilling to let any assassin to attack her new employer. As she waited for the others to exit her mind kept going back to Arthur. Was he truly that naïve and foolhardy to believe that there was justice in this world? She put her confusion regarding the strange man to the side as her lady and the others exited the store. Drifting to the back of the group to keep an eye out for danger Beruka let their chatter wash over her.

"Arthur why do you keep going to Adam's store, there are several more agreeable and more honest apothecaries out there?" Effie asked, having seen similar scenes play out numerous times before.

"Why it's rather simple, Adam always creates good quality medicines and he sells them cheaper than most." Arthur explained.

"Probably because most of his clients buy the more expensive and difficult to create poisons." Gareth offered.

"Hmm, that would make sense," Arthur admitted pondering the rather gruff shop keeper. "Still despite his less than heroic clients Adam is essential for the poorer folk here. He keeps his prices very fair and makes sure to provide some support for even the poorest. He's actually a rather thoughtful man."

Beruka arched a brow at that. The most infamous apothecary in the whole city who could and would brew the most dangerous poisons was a pillar of society. Huh, who'd have guessed that. Still as the foolish blonde led the group through various alleys stepping in filth twice, and narrowly avoiding a chamber pot's waste they reached yet another intersection. Having spent most of her life living among Windmire's streets, fending for herself and ending lives for coin, Beruka considered her sense of direction rather accurate, so she realized that they had entered one of the worse sections of the city.

"Mrs. Beatrix lives just down this lane." Arthur declared gesturing to a simple stone house further down the street. Beruka let her hand rest on one of her daggers as they carried on. Until they came across a man, his face bruised and broken and blood leaking from between his hands as he hopelessly tried to stem the flow leaking from a wound in his side.

Elise gasped and ran to the man adding pressure to the wound, her own pale hands quickly covered in red. "Gareth we need to help him!"

Looking up Elise saw that Gareth, Camilla, and Beruka had all drawn their weapons and were focused on something past her. Turning, Elise caught sight of a large gang of people, nearly a dozen in total with stones and rusty knives clutched in their hands.

"Arthur, Effie keep them safe." Camilla ordered her voice firm and serious. "We'll drive them off."

Looking over with large pleading eyes, Elise tried to get Gareth's attention. But he moved past with measured and steady steps, his eyes never leaving the crowd of attackers before him. "I'm sorry Elise, but you're going to have to save him."

Tears in her eyes Elise turned to the dying man who was looking at her with desperate hope. Looking for help Elise saw Arthur and Effie step forward and place themselves between Elise and the conflict. The only one left was Alex whose whole body was trembling. What could she do, she had only started her training with the healers a few months ago, she hadn't even begun to use the magical staves that were so vital in keeping the soldiers alive. How could she help him? A vulnerary wouldn't stop the bleeding or treat the damage done, even an elixir would fail to save his life. He needed real healing.

Looking into his eyes once again Elise saw the hope fading as she could do nothing to stop his life slipping away. There had to be something some way to help him, desperate she looked for something, anything. Then she heard it. The quiet whisper of a dragon vein.

Searching she caught sight of the vein, it was only a dozen feet away. She could do it. She could save him. But she needed help. "Alex! Help me move him."

Alex looked up his eyes distant and his face pale. "Please help me save him!" Elise pleaded. A second passed and the boy did nothing, but slowly he began to move to help. Though his hands trembled and he looked as pale and pained as the dying man, Alex helped Elise drag the man the dozen feet to the vein. Flashing a bright smile to her friend, Elise saw that more people had joined the fight and that Arthur had been forced to join the brawl, leaving Effie the only one to protect them.

Swallowing her fears Elise reached deep within the pool of power like Gareth had taught her. Deeper she delved until the sounds of battle, Alex, and even the strangers blood fell away. She found herself in a cave of dark stone standing before a towering tree hundreds of feet tall with bronze bark and leaves like emeralds that wafted in the subtle breeze. Turning, she looked for Gethin, who should be here somewhere. But aside from the tree that was inexplicably flourishing in the cave she saw nothing but stone and shadows.

"Gethin please help me, a life depends on your aide." Elise pleaded tears filling her large eyes.

" _Whose life young one?_ " A whisper asked. Whirling around Elise saw nothing but the tree and shadows. " _Is it yours?_ "

Elise shivered at the voice of the dragon whose blood was spilled for her home, whose blood ran in her veins. She remembered Gareth telling her how the dragon nearly killed him, suddenly wary Elise offered a curtsy to the dragon who yet lurked within the shadows. "No milord. One of your people has been grievously injured and will die without aid. I – I can't help him, I don't know enough, but Gethin you can."

" _Hmm you come here not to ask for power or knowledge for yourself but to aid another._ " The hidden voice spoke thoughtfully. " _Who is this person that you risk so much to come before me to plead for daughter of shadows? Not many are strong enough to make the journey here, let alone the journey back._ "

"I don't know his name. But he's been beaten and stabbed. Please Gethin help me save his life." Elise begged tears falling from her soft face.

Silence reigned until a figure burst forth, walking out of the shadows and into the light cast by the tree. Tall was the Dusk Dragon, easily as tall as her father's throne room, with scales ranging from a dark grey to black as deep as the abyss. Fearsome spines decorated the First Dragon from his head to tail. His two wings flared large as he readjusted them, ivory spikes decorating the ridges of the scaly limbs. The great beast made little noise on his four taloned feet, each well over twice her size, as he crossed the stone floor and stood before the girl. Gethin's horned head was fierce and intelligent as he looked on Elise with great red eyes. Though his maw was closed and he kept his teeth hidden, Elise stood frightened of the creature that her nation worshipped.

Lowering his head to be level with the girl Gethin observed quietly for a moment. " _I have kept an eye on the descendants of my chosen champions since I left the mortal coil. I have seen mighty warriors, grand Kings and Queens, and tyrants that I'd have killed without hesitation should they have been foolish enough to come before me. Yet, here before me stands a rare example of humanity. I have kept a close watch on you and your siblings, you are selfless and kind, gracious and thoughtful. You do not seek out power to lay low your enemies, you made this journey to help a stranger. … I will save this man._ " Gethin promised.

"Really?! Oh, thank you Gethin!" Elise sang as she gave the First Dragon a hug to the best of her ability. Chuckling the dragon grinned at the princess. And in a flash Elise was back in the alley. The fighting had stopped as everyone stopped to look at the flash of black that had surrounded Elise. Behind her, a shadowy dragon rose looking upon the chaos with ethereal red eyes, gazing far too knowingly into every soul. Her attention on the dying man, Elise pressed her blood coated hands to the wound and with a soft-spoken prayer a rush of power surged flooding the whole alley healing every wound, cut, and bruise. The shadowy dragon gave one last look upon the chaotic combatants before turning its fearsome eyes upon Elise, with a fond look for the young princess, the dragon faded away, returning to whence he came.

The dying man gasped as his wound was closed and before Elise's very eyes his bruises faded. Astonished the man climbed to his feet and realized that he had indeed been healed. Awe and wonder clear on his face the man bowed to Elise thanking her profusely.

Smiling tiredly Elise clambered to her feet with the help of Alex and saw that everyone was staring at her with wide eyes. Slowly and reverently the gang of ruffians who had been fighting her family dropped their weapons and bowed. Every single man and woman bent knee to the youngest princess, awe and terror on their faces. Confused, Elise tiredly raised the previously injured man to his feet.

"There's no need for that. Just head on home."

Swallowing tears the man ducked his head and thanked Elise once more before exiting the alley almost reluctantly. Elise saw that the gang still remained prostrate, many trembling in fear. She wasn't sure why these men and women were bowing to her. Did they realize she was royalty when she used the dragon veins? She turned to Gareth and Camilla for advice but saw that they themselves looked to be rather shaken themselves. Elise wearily leaned into Alex's support before addressing the prostrate gang. "You should be ashamed of yourselves. There is enough sorrow in the world without us adding more to it. … Go and think about what you've done." Glancing at Gareth and Camilla, Elise hurried to add. "And should I ever find you committing such acts I promise I won't be so merciful." To Elise's bewilderment every gang member shivered and fled with fear in their eyes.

Looking back at her friends Elise saw them all looking at her with shock and wonder. Arthur was the first to break the silence. "Elise that was marvelous. Summoning the dragon and healing everyone, why I've never seen anything more spectacular." Arthur gushed. "And the mercy you showed those miscreants was astounding. My dear friend you were simply amazing. I always knew that you would be a lady of justice."

Effie grinned and nudged Arthur in the ribs with her elbow. "What he said, although without all the justice talk."

Elise smiled brightly at her friends. "You guys."

Effie paused a moment before nodding to herself. "Elise."

"Yes?"

"… I pledge to you my loyalty and service."

"Effie I can't believe you did that. I'm the elder, you should have let me swear my loyalty first." Arthur complained with a smile. "Lady Elise, I too pledge to you my loyalty and service. In serving you I know that I serve justice itself."

Gareth and Camilla finally threw off their shock as they heard Effie and Arthur pledge fealty to their charge.

"Are you sure about this? This is not something to be taken lightly." Camilla gently asked. Having known the two for nearly a decade, she was a bit worried about the two commoners suddenly being thrust into the politics of the court, and a declaration of fealty like that would certainly bring unwanted attention and criticism on her head.

"Elise is my best friend." Effie stated plainly. "I want to help and protect her from dangers like we saw today."

"And it would be the height of foolishness to back out now. Elise is our friend. We'll protect her, help bear her burdens, and bring justice to Nohr." Arthur proudly declared

Camilla and Gareth observed the two for a moment longer before nodding. Elise beamed and exploded from her place next to Alex and gave her best friend a big hug. "Oh, this is going to be great. I can make you both my retainers and we can spend every day together."

"Oh, and just when I was going to ask you to join as one of my own retainers, I see that you betray me for the princess." Gareth teased.

"Why, Gareth I am honored that you would consider me, but I feel that serving Elise will offer more opportunities to bring glorious justice to those that crave its glorious succor." Arthur replied grandly.

"I can't think of two more trustworthy people to keep our dear Elise safe." Camilla added a warm smile on her face. "Once you've gone through some training you'll be better than the royal guard I'd wager."

Elise beamed at her family and turned back to Alex. Stepping away from Effie and Arthur she took his hands in her own and gave him a warm smile of her own. "Thank you, Alex."

Shaking his head trying to deflect the praise Alex replied. "I didn't do anything, you're the one who rushed to help him. You saved his life Elise."

"You helped me bring him to the dragon vein. I couldn't have saved him without your help. Thank you."

Face red Alex gave Elise a grateful smile.

- _Clanging Hammer_ -

Having finished their meal, the group of friends relaxed and began to swap stories with each other. Even Alex was telling some of the stories from his village. Smiling, Gareth squeezed Camilla's shoulder prompting a gentle poke to his ribs.

"You know after everything that's happened these last few weeks, my imprisonment and trial, I'm really glad that we're all still together." Gareth whispered to Camilla.

"Me too." Camilla agreed as she reached for Gareth's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. The two sat that way for a while listening to the tales floating around the table. "Hey Gareth? Was that thing that appeared behind Elise … was it Gethin?"

"… I believe so."

"How did he appear like that? I don't think even you've done that before."

"I'm not sure, but it seems like he's taken a liking to her. I don't know what this means. I've never even heard of a dragon appearing like that. Still I'm proud of Elise, she stepped up when no one else could."

Camilla smiled brightly at her sister who was listening with rapt attention as Alex began to tell one of his misadventures back home. "She has grown, I can't wait to see what she'll do next, but for tonight, let's celebrate."

With a warm smile Gareth agreed and gave her hand a tender squeeze of his own. "You're right. Now if you'll let me find my violin, I do believe I promised you a song."

"You did." Camilla agreed, letting Gareth go to collect his instrument. "Hurry back love!" Camilla called out bringing a flush to his cheeks as he crossed the hall.

 **And we are done with this chapter. I have to say that I rather enjoyed writing this chapter as we got to take a bit of a break from the high stress adventures for a while. I got to write in some more character development while allowing Gareth and Camilla to act like the love-struck teens they actually are.**

 **Next chapter we pick back up with the plot, but honestly, I thought that Gareth deserved a breather chapter after all the time spent imprisoned. So, what do you think is going on with Elise and Gethin, was that a one-time thing or merely a prelude of what is to come, let me know your thoughts.**

 **What did you think of the chapter? Did you enjoy the breather chapter? Should I include more chapters like this in the future? Did anyone else enjoy Arthur as much as I did? The man is comedy gold, I find him to be one of my favorite characters, not just because of his comedic moments, but because he embodies so many knightly values. When I was writing his lines I had a big grin on my face.**

 **So Gareth is still without a retainer, my new reviewer believes that Ranaul or Dastan might be an option, and I have to admit I never intended to keep Ranaul around. I had meant for him to be a demonstration of the challenges Gareth would face in the army, but honestly he's grown on me. He's had to man up and learn some tough lessons, so yeah he is definitely a candidate.**

 **So if you enjoyed the chapter please leave a review letting me know your thoughts on the chapter, the story, the characters, or whatever. Constructive criticism and feedback are always welcomed. I do post status updates as to how the next chapter is progressing on my author's page, so check that out if you are interested in finding out the progress of the newest chapter.**

 **Next chapter we return to Dusk's Shield for an important event. I wonder what it could be?**


	19. Master of Magic

**I bid you welcome my faithful readers to the newest chapter of** _ **Ivory Towers and Dark Courts**_ **. Hard to believe that I've been writing this story for over a year, and man is there so much more story to tell. I have some scenes that I can't wait to get to, but this chapter has one of the scenes that we have been alluding to for well over half the story. Yes, it is time for either Eleanor or Leo to claim** _ **Brynhildr**_ **. Who will own the book when this day is set, what will that mean for Nohr? You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Also, I know what** _ **Brynhildr**_ **looks like, but as with swords and their hilts which can and are replaced as needed, the tome's binding has been replaced numerous times. So don't worry. I am taking some artistic license with more than one aspect of the game. Flora is an awesome Viking style warrior princess, Eleanor created the Faceless, Gareth has created a pseudo divine weapon. At this point I think it's obvious that the game is more an inspiration at this point rather than a guideline.**

 **I'd like to thank Rhivan, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, Greyjedi449t, and of course guest for their reviews. Your words of encouragement and feedback are always welcome, thank you very much. As well as all those who have favorited and followed my story, I appreciate it.**

 **With that said let us begin.**

-Dusk's Shield, Two Weeks Later-

Today was the day. Months of preparation and study have all lead up to this moment. Swallowing his nerves Leo looked down and noticed that his hands were shaking. He'd put so much effort into preparing for this day, he'd learned spells of all sorts, from the simple and mundane, to the horrific and disturbing. To his shame most of the spells he'd learned these past few months fell into the latter category.

His mother made sure that he knew precisely how vulnerable a person was to magic. With the right ingredients and enough time, he could conduct a ritual to boil the blood of an entire enemy army. A simple spell was all that was needed to shatter an enemy's bones into dust. She talked in great detail as to how frail and fragile humans were, and he remembered all too well the results of his mother's spells. Bodies contorted into inhuman forms, blood turned black and oily, and muffled screams cut blissfully short.

Any delusions of what his mother was had been stripped away during her teaching. In light of how dangerous magic could be Leo had been working on his wards. While most Nohrian mages spent most of their time and effort devising and perfecting new and more dangerous magics to throw at their enemies, he had begun to develop wards to defend himself and others from harmful magics.

Still, despite his improved magical defenses and his work with warp magic, looking at Eleanor now, he felt his confidence begin to dip. She stood proud and tall, dressed in a raven feather cloak covering a black breastplate covered in runes and magic symbols of silver to aid in her spell craft. Even her breeches had subtle symbols woven throughout the fabric. Golden hair pulled into a tight ponytail she looked more serious and determined than Leo had ever seen her. Oft she was merry and curious. To see his elder sister so focused and determined was unsettling. The only thing about her that remained unchanged was that she still was without shoes.

His own clothes were similar, an old black breastplate covered by a set of robes his mother had woven according to his own design. Magic runes in complex formulae decorated the coat around the hems, sleeves, collar, and even down the back. Though he looked the part of an experienced mage, he'd only been practicing magic for the last few years. Eleanor, on the other hand, had been practicing and creating advanced magics while he wasted his time futilely trying to catch up to Xander.

She had been practicing and striving for this since she was a child. It was her dream to wield _Brynhildr_ as her late mother once did. Every spell, every ritual she mastered had all been for this day. Could he really win this? Did he even have the right to rob her of her dream? Did he even stand a chance?

Sighing in despair Leo forlornly raised his hands to set his wards. If he was going to go through with this farce then he'd best be prepared. As soon as the spell had been completed and the wards snapped into place Leo felt the doubts and fear swarming his mind fade away. Alarmed Leo turned and saw Eleanor looking his way, her red eyes furrowed in concentration.

Was she? Had she? His thoughts ground to a halt as the truth lay before him. It seems like the trials have already begun for her. If that was the case then he'd be sure to respond in kind. Walking towards the princess Leo reviewed his options. Though the doubts and fears were not his own, he could not deny the truth. Eleanor was more prepared for the challenge than he. If he was to have a chance today he needed an edge. He just hoped that he could find one.

"Sister I see that you've developed yet another new spell. Tell me how long did it take you to create this one?"

Eleanor smiled brightly not at all ashamed of what she did. In fact, her eyes were bright with joy and satisfaction. "Actually, it's a modified spell I learned from Helena. She had me assist her in treating one of Uncle Cadeyrn's soldiers who had returned from Matara. The poor man was suffering from battle madness, and was a threat to both himself and others. After seeing how we drew out the madness I thought, shouldn't it be possible to affect the mind in other ways."

Aghast at what he was hearing Leo challenged his sister. "Eleanor magic like that is incredibly dangerous, if you'd made a mistake I could very well be dead."

"Oh, please Leo. It _could_ have gone wrong but it didn't because I worked it out. I'm not so foolish to use an untested and unstable spell on someone unlike some people. Besides we both know that even the most basic of spells if used right can be dangerous."

"Which is why we need to use our magic responsibly." Leo argued.

"Like you're one to talk about responsibility and dangerous magic." Eleanor scoffed. "Marie told me that you were taking lessons from your mother, and I've heard the stories." Leaning against the wall she regarded him with her fierce red eyes, the warmth in them fading away. "A woman foolishly trying to mimic _Brynhildr's_ power and driven mad by her failures. Curses and spells so foul that nearly all of them have been forbidden. And if I know you, you learned Every. Single. One."

Glaring at his sister Leo couldn't refute her accusation. He had gone to his mother and asked for her help. "At least I haven't been so irresponsible to get one of my friends nearly killed." Leo shot back having heard the story from Flora herself.

"I've never … oh you mean Silas. I had everything under control. I even spared his life." Eleanor waved away the issue and carried on, ignoring her role in the matter. "Let me tell you what's going to happen. When those doors open and the challenge begins I will win. I have worked far too hard for my baby brother to swoop in and steal my birthright just because he shows some small promise in the mystic arts. Of the two of us I am the superior mage, I have years more experience, and I will win my mother's book."

"With mother's tome in hand I will finally leave this old fortress and take my place at Father's side. I'll finally be part of my family instead of outside of it. Together Marie and I will restore Nohr to its former glory. With _Brynhildr_ I will end this famine and …."

She said more but Leo had stopped listening. Did she not know? How could she not know? Was father shielding her from the truth until after the trial so as to keep her focused? Whatever the reason it seems like he found the edge he needed.

Tuning back in he heard Eleanor wrap up her speech, "… and the people will hail me as their savior. And I can finally spend more time with father and Gareth."

Leo felt a twinge of guilt but shoved it aside. He needed this edge; besides she had started this with her new magic. "… Tell me Eleanor when did you last hear from Marie?"

Eleanor looked at her brother with confusion in her eyes. Of all the ways to try and psyche her out, this was not one she'd thought he'd take. "About a month ago when she and Charles came up to visit. We chatted, swapped gossip, made plans, and even found the time to make a little mischief amongst the staff. Why do you ask?"

"Of course you did." Leo muttered with a rueful sigh. "Just curious, I haven't heard anything from her since she visited me last month. She was trying to spy for you."

"Me spy? Perish the thought. Why I'm stuck here, how or why would I bother to spy on my brother who was practicing dozens of miles away. Still it is odd that I haven't heard from Marie in a while. The last time this happened she was visiting some relatives in Cheve. But she told me she'd be here to support me, so I'm sure that I'll see her out there."

"No, you won't."

Eleanor leveled a frustrated look at her brother. "Then Father sent her to Cheve to begin negotiations. He's been thinking of trying to strengthen our relations with them. It would make sense, she is half Cheve after all."

"Eleanor, Marie's dead."

Eleanor froze in shock for a second before narrowing her eyes and glaring at Leo. Her earlier cheer gone like it had never been. "Nice try Leo, for that I promise to make this a humiliating defeat. And with Flora watching, well I'd be surprised if she ever spoke to you again after today."

"I'm not lying. She's dead. Your favorite sister tried to poison me with Hemlock when she and Charles were up her visiting last month. She came to my villa and nearly killed me and my guests."

"Now I know you're lying. Marie would never be foolish enough to use Hemlock to kill anyone. She's a lot more subtle than that. Away from me Leo, I won't have any more of your lies." Eleanor demanded.

Leo stood tall and stared right back into Eleanor's angry red eyes. "Believe what you will sister, but I was there. I saw the poison, I saw her run from her crime and I saw the body."

Eleanor glared at her brother. "… She's alive. Marie is too smart, too careful to make such a foolish mistake. When I see her again, I guarantee that you'll regret ever even thinking such lies."

"Tell yourself whatever lies you want, but your disbelief changes nothing. The truth is that she is dead, and good riddance I say." Leo called out as he walked away from Eleanor.

"She's not dead!" Eleanor shouted. Turning Leo saw Eleanor trembling. No tears leaked from her eyes, and she didn't look sorrowful. No, she looked angry. Her eyes were like bloody stone, and her teeth were bared in anger. "Marie is a better sibling and friend than you've ever been. I'd watch your tongue Leo, you're not the only one that knows some nasty curses."

Shaking his nerves away Leo smiled brightly at Eleanor. "Then it seems like you never really knew her then. When Gareth killed her, he did all of Nohr a favor. "

As Eleanor raged and fumed behind, Leo buried his guilt and focused on the upcoming trial, at least now he's thrown Eleanor off her game. He had a chance now.

Minutes passed and Leo continued to strengthen his wards. Eleanor's threats were not ones to be taken lightly. When the door to the courtyard opened, it opened into a room filled with tension. The mage paused briefly at the frustrated and angered look on the princess and the wary look on the prince. With a bow he ushered the two royals into the courtyard.

Eleanor exited the hall, dignity and pride concealing most of her fury. Still she stepped a bit faster than usual and her eyes warned off everyone. The courtyard of Dusk's Shield was nearly barren. Every barrel, crate, horse, tool, and every bit of clutter that inevitably found its way into the courtyard was gone. Instead there stood a small stone pedestal with runes carved into every inch. Atop the pillar with a visible aura of power spreading stood the object of her desire.

It was beautiful in its simplicity. The tome was bound in ancient black leather, with a green tree on the cover. Small shimmering opals dotted the cover like small field of stars. The cover spoke of history, scratches and scuffs marred the binding in several locations, yet the ancient pages within were what held the real power of the tome. Within those ancient yellow pages were the secrets to life, gravity, and the earth itself. Today was her day, she'd claim her mother's tome and rescue Nohr from the famine.

Determined Eleanor let her eyes rise to the gatehouse atop of which stood her beloved father, and a retinue of loyal followers and important nobles. Father stood front and center, his bearing regal and proud, his presence filling her with more determination. At day's end she'd leave this place at his side and help restore her kingdom. She could spy Uncle Cadeyrn off to one side looking as calm and strong as ever, his red hair streaked with more grey with every passing day, a great deal of it likely from herself. Near the back of the crowd she saw Ethan and Felix in a set of polished and decorative armor. Though they were too far away to see much, Eleanor thought that they looked a bit stiff.

Try as she might, she could not see Marie at all amongst the crowd. Nobles and mages aplenty stood on the wall, but of her favorite sister not a hair was seen. Leo stepped beside her and sent her a smug grin. Glaring at her brother Eleanor's fingers itched to silence the nuisance but she kept her control… barely.

The mage that had led the way stepped forth before the two royal children and addressed them as he worked his magic upon the pedestal, causing the runes to glow. "Princess Eleanor and Prince Leo, you are both exceptional mages having created and developed new magic that has long been thought to be impossible. Never before have we two more worthy candidates to wield Nohr's sacred tome."

"Yet it is not for man to determine who shall wield such power. _Brynhildr_ herself will determine which of you shall wield her might. She will put you to the test in some form. Illusions, mazes, puzzles, and duels, all these and more have been tests that _Brynhildr_ has brought upon your predecessors. Gird yourselves sorcerers, for men and women have died in times past. The book will test more than your skills, she will weigh your heart, your actions and more." With those final words the runes on the pillar shone brighter than any fire, brighter even than the stars at night. Yet _Brynhildr_ remained steady, the dark aura surrounding the ancient tome grew larger surging towards them. With a hasty bow the mage backed away as the cloud of darkness drew ever closer.

Boldly stepping forward Eleanor entered the cloud, Leo but a step behind her. It was like nothing she'd ever seen before. For there was nothing at all to see. Though she was but a few feet from the edge of the cloud, blackness surrounded her, so complete that she couldn't even see her own hand before her face. The sun was gone, not even a dim ray penetrated the cloud, the sounds of the horses in the stables ceased as if they never were. In this blackness they were to be tested, but how?

Eleanor readied herself, strained her senses, but not even her sharp ears could catch even the faintest of whispers. The weight of the silence was oppressive and she felt her own confidence begin to flag. This was mother's tome, why was nothing happening? _Brynjildr_ should have sensed her and made its decision. She was the obvious choice. She needed to be confident, she had spent years training for this day.

But as time passed and still nothing happened the fears started to whisper louder once more. Leo was younger and more pliable, _Brynhildr_ would be able to mold him into the mage it wanted. He had survived the Nohrian court, while she spent her years coddled in this ivory tower. His time in the court had taught him much more than magic, he had learned to survive and spin awful lies about his own family. He'd pay for what he said about Marie, this she promised. Still he was likely faring better than she. The liar always was fascinated by spirits and ghouls. He was probably enjoying this blackness. Maybe he even conjured up a spirit to guide him through the cloud.

Frustrated and troubled by the oppressive darkness she called upon her magic to create a small flame to ease her mind. Though she had performed the spell countless times, this time there was nothing. No flash of light, no beautiful blaze of magical fire, only more darkness. Concentrating she reached out for her magic, the power was still there but it seemed that there was something in the cloud preventing the magic from being woven into spells.

Then the book was truly testing more than their magic. She calmed herself and stepped cautiously forward, walking deeper into the cloud. Nothing changed, the black remained as dark as ever and she could still hear and see nothing. The only noise was the muted sound of her own steps upon the stone. But then something stirred. A whisper echoed gently through the cloud.

The sound carried throughout the cloud arresting her attention. The sound was odd, unnatural even. Deeper than anything she'd ever heard, but carrying a feminine lilt that captured her imagination. Was this _Brynhildr_ trying to talk to her? Was her mother's spirit guiding her? Though she spoke several languages including, Chevois, Hoshidan, and even a dialect or two of the Askyr tribes to the west, she could not understand what the voice was saying.

The voice spoke in its quiet voice for a moment more before silence once again descended upon the cloud. Eleanor attempted to follow after the voice, running in her haste to find something, anything. Stumbling through the darkness she eventually found something. Up ahead there was a figure that shone with a pale ethereal light. Pleased beyond measure Eleanor dashed towards the figure. "Are you _Brynhildr_?"

The figure turned. She was indeed a woman, but she looked strikingly familiar. Looking into her face was like looking at an older reflection of her own face. The same nose, the same full cheeks, and her hair was but a shade lighter. Though she had never met her before she knew who this was. "Mama?!" Eleanor whispered longing and hope filling her voice. The shade smiled fondly and reached out with her hand to stroke the princess's cheek.

There was no warmth, no loving touch, as this was but a shade. Yet Eleanor looked at the spirit of her dead mother with awe and love nonetheless. "Mama, it is you. Thank you for coming. I never thought I'd get to meet you. But you're here, we can get papa, and then we can all be a family again." Her longing for her mother made her voice thick with emotion.

Yet Katerina's spirit said nothing merely smiled once more before the glow that suffused her body began to fade. Before her very eyes, Katerina, the Miracle Queen of Nohr, Garon's beloved, and her own mother vanished. Tears trickled down her face as the emotional wound she had long thought scabbed over broke open anew. Pain and loss drowned her. Mother was there right in front of her, and she was gone. Again.

Body quivering with choked sobs and pain Eleanor reached once more for her magic. If mother made the effort to show herself then she'd win today. No matter what nothing would stand in her way. _Brynhildr_ was her birthright, and with it she'd save Nohr, and maybe even find a way to restore her family.

She wove a spell, but before it was even partially completed she could feel it begin to unravel. Reaching deeper Eleanor pulled from her own little flame that thrummed within. The silver symbols flared bright as starlight illuminating the barren stone around her. The darkness attempted to eat at the light but, Eleanor wove the magic into three different spells simultaneously. First a small orb of fire appeared, second an owl of water began to take shape, its eyes wide it fluttered nervously before its creator. The third spell was one she was intimately familiar with, as it was the spell that won her fame throughout Nohr. A Goliath began to form, its green skin darker than usual, and its eyes shone with a malevolent red light. It had the strong musculature as all Goliaths had, but this one seemed even larger, and if anything, even stronger. Aside from its increased stature there was something different about this one from any other, even from George.

With her spells complete Eleanor collapsed to the stone, sweat mingling with her tears as she greedily gulped fresh air. Never before had her spells taken such effort, but at least it was done and she could begin her search for the mighty tome. Around her the darkness began to evaporate, light began to drift in and sound returned. Looking around Eleanor realized that she was standing before the tome, Leo only a few feet away his face ashen and his body trembling.

Pushing herself to her feet Eleanor staggered toward the tome, but the aura surrounding the tome thickened. So thick was the power that Eleanor was unable to move even a step closer. Looking back at Leo who was only now getting to his feet Eleanor recalled the nasty lie he had told regarding Marie. Feeling her frustration and anger the Goliath took a menacing step forward, his girth shaking the stone, only to stop and smile wickedly as Eleanor directed a small stream of flame from her fiery orb at Leo.

His wards stopped a fair bit of the flame, but more than enough slipped by to cause some discomfort. The bunch of embers that began to ignite his robes and the few flicks of flame that began to set his hair ablaze. Tired and rattled as he was it was very amusing and satisfying to see her brother panic as he set about trying to put out the fires. By the time they were all out, there were more than a few holes amongst his new robes, and his hair was considerably shorter, not to mention the soot on his face, all in all Eleanor had never seen her brother so disheveled.

When he finally reached her, he looked ready to spit fire himself, judging by the glare he threw her way. Smiling to herself with satisfaction she turned her attention back to the matter at hand. Humiliating her brother and putting him in his place would have to wait, after all she needed to claim the tome first. The aura of darkness around the tome was erratic, it breathed and contorted, waxing and waning. She could glimpse strange shapes and figures within the barrier dancing about in the nonexistent breeze.

She wasn't entirely sure about what was happening, but she knew that the trial was not yet finished. Carefully she directed the remainder of her fiery orb at the barrier and was entirely unsurprised when the magic sustaining the orb was consumed leaving the fire to impact harmlessly upon the barrier. So, the barrier consumed magic. That made things difficult.

Still if she breached the barrier the book was but a few feet away. She glanced at her Goliath, it was a risk, he was only recently created, so the magic had not yet had time to fully sink in. His body and mind could very well be stripped away by _Brynhildr's_ barrier. But when he looked back at her, his determination was clear. If she willed it he would smash that barrier and any other obstacles in her path. She nodded.

Stepping forward with lumbering steps he approached the barrier and raised his fists high. With a loud *CRACK* the barrier shook, while the Goliath roared in pain and defiance, his fists covered in burns.

"Eleanor maybe you shouldn't." Leo began.

But Eleanor ignored him as her Goliath struck the barrier again and again. With each strike the barrier rang like a bell, but it remained sturdy nonetheless. The same could not be said of the Goliath. His hands and arms were covered in burns and soon the stones were bright with the creature's blood. Still the Goliath pressed on with his assault, his fists continuing to rain relentlessly upon the barrier.

Observing the barrier for any signs of damage, the princess suddenly called off her monster as the energies within the barrier seemed to boil. Reluctantly backing away from the barrier, the creature glared with hatred at the magical wall that had resisted his assault and caused him so much damage.

All was silent in the large courtyard for a small instant. Then the barrier shattered and more magic than either had ever seen erupted. Hundreds of small glowing orbs scattered across the courtyard and beyond. Wherever they landed a fully grown apple tree sprouted, the trees laden with red and green fruits. Backing away nervously the siblings watched as in moments the empty stone courtyard had been transformed into a thick nearly impenetrable forest. The book was still for a moment before it vanished in a flash of light.

Looking at Leo, Eleanor saw that he was looking in awe at the trees. "It's true. With _Brynhildr_ we really can end the famine. This many apple trees can feed an entire village for months."

Eleanor scoffed. "Of course, it's true. Once I claim _Brynhildr_ , Hoshido's curse will be a thing of the past. Now where is that book?"

"In the forest I'd imagine. It probably wants us to find it."

"You're kidding. Leo it's the most powerful book in the world, I think we can expect more from _Brynhildr_ than a silly game of hide and seek."

Leo eyed his sister with an unreadable expression. Of all the games that children play, the one game that prepared the royal children for life in the royal court the best was hide and seek. After all, the cloak and dagger nature of the court was only a far more dangerous game.

As the wind whistled through the trees Eleanor considered the problem. If the book was truly hiding in the forest, what would be the best way to quickly find it? Fire was out, it would take too long to clear the trees and she most certainly did not want to risk burning the book. She could send her magical creatures to try and find the book and bring it back. Her new owl would be perfect for searching the book. But the issue of getting to the book was still a problem. The forest _Brynhildr_ created was cramped and narrow. In fact the trunks were so close together that she didn't think she could fit through, not with her armor and most certainly not with her Goliath. Still, at least Leo's warp magic would be useless here.

Leo stepped forth and approached the largest tree. Putting his hands on the trunk he focused. The silver runes upon his burnt robes shined bright for a moment as a pulse of magic covered the tree. A sound like a crystal bell rang throughout the forested courtyard. A flash of light covered the tree and immediately a second flash appeared right before her. There was the tree, right where she wanted to begin making her way into the forest.

She glared at her brother who, slightly smaller and thinner than herself began to slip through the narrow gaps between the trees. Well if that's how it's going to be, then the race was on. Raising her arm, the watery owl fluttered onto her limb and heeding her silent orders the owl flew off to search for the tome. Turning Eleanor saw her Goliath eagerly awaiting orders. Though its hands were burned and bloody, it looked more than ready to carry out any order.

"…Rip through the trees." Eleanor ordered. "Clear me a path."

With a hungry look in his eyes, the Goliath roared as he barreled forward crashing into the tree's trunk with all of his might. With a savage roar and a strain of muscles the creature ripped the tree from the earth and tossed it aside. Blood dripped from his hands, but as he looked back and saw the grin on his creator's face he felt pride. His strength would be what would win her the tome. He'd make sure she won, nothing would stand before her. With a roar he charged the next tree and began to rip and tear into it.

Time passed slowly in the forest. Every moment full of stress and tension as each sorcerer sought to reach the tome first. Leo crawled through the woods only warping the trees when necessary. Slow going as if he was reluctant to destroy actual fruitful trees in such a time of famine. Eleanor meanwhile was carving a path through the woods, a trail of splintered wood and crushed fruit marking her path. Her goliath glistened with sweat and blood, splinters decorating his skin like quills, bruises of purple and grey dotted his arms as each tree left a toll upon the creature. Still they were making progress, and with her owl to guide her she was wasting no time on pointless detours.

Soon she reached the gatehouse, the trees continuing out of the mighty fortress and into the land beyond. Outside the narrow confines of the courtyard the trees here were spaced far more evenly allowing Eleanor and her goliath to move without ripping the trees from the earth.

Her owl hooted urgently, signaling that they were nearly there. Just ahead Eleanor caught a glimpse of black amongst the trees. Rushing ahead she skidded into a clearing beyond which lay more trees and the road that lead to the fortress. Inside the clearing was the object of her desire. The sacred tome of Nohr, sitting safe behind yet another dark barrier.

Turning to her goliath, who looked more than willing to attempt to crush the barrier again, Eleanor gave him some orders. "I have something else in mind for you." At the puzzled look on the creature's face Eleanor explained. "I need time to break through the barrier, no matter what happens keep Leo away. Don't let him enter the clearing. Today is our victory not his."

Grumbling his assent, the goliath turned back the way they came and went off hunting for the boy. He'd make sure that the troublesome brat never interfered or upset his creator again. He'd pay for the lies he said.

Alone in the clearing with naught but her owl and the book, Eleanor set about testing the barrier. Weaving a few spells to test the barrier Eleanor sat back and watched it carefully, as each spell had no impact upon the barrier. With a grin on her face she sat back and began to sketch symbols around the clearing. If there was one thing she enjoyed it was a challenge that truly tested her, she had never failed before, and she won't fail today. She would win mother's tome.

Back amongst the trees and foliage, the blonde prince paused for a breath and leaned heavily against a tree. He was exhausted, warp magic was difficult and took years to master, and warping objects as massive as these trees was beyond strenuous. From his experiments and trials he had managed to conduct, he had learned that the larger and heavier an object the more power was required to move the object. And warping several massive trees had left him sweating like a pig.

His slightly burned hair was drenched in sweat, which made it even more effective at collecting various debris as he traveled through the forest. Leaves, bark, and even dirt marred his face and hair. If he had a mirror he doubted that he'd recognize himself. His once pristine robes had been burnt, ripped, torn, and muddied. The silver formulae along the edges were thankfully still intact. He did not want to think of how difficult this would be without their aid.

Still despite his best efforts, progress was slow. Squeezing between the trees and winding through the wood was getting him turned around. More than once he found himself passing through the same pathways that he previously taken, as evidenced by the ripped pieces of his clothes he saw hanging about the branches. Finally, he found a clearing.

Well to be more precise it was a path of broken and destroyed trees, the mighty trunks splintered and tossed aside. Their precious fruit splattered on the ground leaving the stone below covered with their remains. Still, with Eleanor's path of destruction he could at least make better time and avoid getting turned around for the fourth time. Taking off down the path he came to a halt when he saw a massive figure coming down the tree strewn trail.

Leo had seen Goliaths before. He'd studied the theory and seen Eleanor herself cast the magic. They were mighty, nearly tireless, and loyal. Their strength had accelerated the restoration of Ebner Plains by a decade. Hundreds of acres of land were now clean of Hoshido's vile poison, though the land's vitality was now being sapped away by Hoshido's barrier.

But of the many Goliaths he had seen, never before had he seen one look at him like this. Its eyes were like bloody stone, and its teeth were bared in anger. It didn't look like it wanted to talk like George would. None of the first Goliath's gentleness and earnestness was present. All that he saw in this one was hate.

There was but a second of peace as the monstrous creature glared at the sorcerous prince. Then the fight was on. Roaring the Goliath reached down and hurled a piece of splintered tree at Leo. Dropping to the ground, Leo felt his heartbeat skyrocket as the piece of broken tree crashed behind him. Quickly scrambling to his feet, the prince darted away in a panic. Why was Eleanor's Goliath trying to kill him? Did she truly want the book so bad that-

Instinct, honed from years of swordsmanship screamed at him to move. Desperately diving to the side, he avoided being crushed by another thrown log that crashed into the wall of trees. The thrown log exploded in a shower of splinters that rained down on his head. Rolling back to his feet Leo reached for the knife at his belt only to realize that he had left it behind. Another fallen tree was hurled leaving Leo with no option.

Time to put his training to the test. Warping behind the Goliath in a flash of bright light Leo ran through his spells. Fire and lightning were too likely to set the forest ablaze, and Leo did not particularly enjoy the thought of burning alive. No, it would take something with more finesse than elemental magic.

Disgusted at what he was about to do he began to cast the spell. Only to cut off as the Goliath whirled about with a large fist. Warping out of the monster's reach Leo glared at the creature sweat pouring down his face. Raising his hands, he waved them through the motions needed for the spell. Not even a quarter through the necessary motions Leo broke off the spell to avoid a charge from the Goliath.

He needed space and time to cast the spell. Neither of which he had at the moment. Reaching a decision, he warped away from the field. Reappearing above the tree line to avoid warping into a tree and losing his life, Leo felt gravity take hold immediately. Crashing through the treetop he scrambled to find something to arrest his fall. Breaking through several thin branches that ripped and tore at his face and clothes he finally grabbed a limb. Heaving himself upon the branch he gained his footing and began to prepare the spell.

The Goliath's roars and fury echoed throughout the wood as it tore through the trees searching for him. Raising his hands again Leo prepared the curse, with each motion and word of power the curse slowly took shape. By the time he could spot the Goliath he was cursing his own inexperience with the spell.

Quieting his breathing and lowering his voice to avoid drawing attention, he nonetheless continued to shape and form the curse. It was nearly ready when the behemoth reached his tree. Heart in his throat Leo saw the monster raise his head and glare at him with such hate and loathing that he nearly froze. With a feral and malicious grin, the goliath raised his fist and smashed it into the trunk and rattling the entire tree. Nearly falling from his perch, Leo desperately finished the spell.

Another blow to the tree sent him tumbling to the ground below, pain flaring along his ribs causing him to cry out. His hold on the curse nearly slipped, but the thundering steps of the Goliath gave him every incentive to hold on. Scrambling to his feet he aimed the curse at the Goliath and released it.

A small flash of red light flashed from his hands and struck the Goliath's right arm and his legs. The curse took effect and the results were immediate. An inhuman scream like nothing he'd ever heard echoed throughout the forest. Tears of pain ran like rivers down the goliath's face as he collapsed to the ground his legs crumpling like noodles. Shards of bone poked through its ruined limbs each shard stained a visceral red that dripped dark blood that stained the earth below. Clutching his ruined body with his one good arm, the Goliath continued its inhuman wail screaming out his pain.

Leo scrambled back to his feet, his stomach churning like never before. He was exhausted, sweaty, and the sight of what his curse did was the final straw. Face green, the prince hurled what remained from his breakfast to the forest floor. Wearily wiping his lips with his ruined robe Leo avoided looking at the Goliath as he staggered to his feet and began to head back towards _Brynhildr_. Though he avoided looking at the creature, he could not shut out its screams of pain. Each cry stabbing his conscience like a knife.

As he limped down the tree strewn path, one hand clutching his ribs he tried to justify the curse. But no matter what he came up with, he could imagine his mother, pride in her voice as she congratulated him on the curse. Even the thought of her pride and recognition in his actions made him sick. After everything that he did to get this far he was determined to not end up like her. He'd rather lose the tome than become like her.

He was fifteen feet away when the Goliath screams and cries ceased. Turning he saw the creature turn its head and look at him with bared teeth and anguished eyes. Tears still ran down his face visible even from this distance, the blood from his wounds had covered most of his body turning his once dark green skin a horrid shade of red. Shockingly the creature tried to rise only to crash into yet another heap.

"Stay down. You've done enough. There's nothing more you can do, you've done Eleanor proud."

"… Mot- he-r." The Goliath groaned out, the words barely audible between his cries of pain. "You hurt … mother. … You – die for – hurting mother."

Stunned at not only what the Goliath was saying, but the fact that it was talking at all. It had taken George several months to begin speaking and yet, this Goliath who was not even a day old was speaking, albeit in slow and broken sentences. So surprised and confused at the creature's words, he realized too late what it was doing.

Gripping a long-shattered branch like a spear with his good arm, the Goliath hurled the wooden limb at Leo. Leaping aside, Leo dodged the impromptu spear, but his robe did not. Yanked off his feet and landing hard on his back Leo scrambled to climb to his feet but failed. The branch had pinned the robe to the earth. Yanking hard on the coat to free himself all he managed to do was tear the cloth further, the tears reaching and disrupting the silver runes along the hem of the coat.

Another cry of pain and a sick scraping sound caught his attention once more. With dread he turned and saw the goliath dragging himself forward with his one good arm, a trail of blood and shards of bone marking his path. Terrified at his implacable enemy he nearly warped away, but with the runes disrupted by the tear, the magic failed. The Goliath's grin was hateful and full of wicked glee. With his bloody teeth and red eyed glare Leo nearly froze in terror.

Inch by inch the monster crawled his progress undaunted by the injuries that continued to cause it pain beyond its imagination. But he would see this whelp of a prince dead for his transgression against Eleanor. He could see the boy's terror from here and it gave him the strength he needed to keep going. When he reached the lad, he'd make him pay for what he's done. Break his bones, crush him like a grape, and then he'd show mother. Yes, he'd show her, and she would smile and tell him how proud she is of him.

Unable to warp, exhausted from his magic and battered and bruised from the Goliath's assault Leo was left with little options. There was little time to prepare a curse, but if he rushed it he could kill the Goliath where it stood. But could he do it? Would he do it? No. He would not kill he'd find another way. A stray thought drifted through his head, pale blue hair, a beautiful smile, and the fiercest will he's ever met. … He'd make it, he had to.

He poured the last of his strength into the spell, he couldn't afford any mistakes. Magic shrouded his hands with clouds of white and bright magic circles working quickly he formed the spell and let it loose. The Goliath saw the magic and sped up, he'd kill the boy if it was the last thing he did. Roaring in defiance the Goliath raised his arm to crush the prince where he lay. Just as he was about to bring his hand down a shackle of ice surrounded his wrist. Heedless of the ice he brought his fist down only for it to halt but a foot from the prince as the shackle's chain anchored in the earth halted his fist. He strained with all his might, but he had no leverage, his blood littered the ground behind him, and the ice remained strong, not even a crack forming. He raged and reached, desperate to finish the prince. But no matter what he did the ice held.

Leo breathed a shaky sigh of relief as the monster raged impotently before him, his wrath even overcoming his pain for a moment. Weakly tugging at his robe he finally tore it free from the branch and staggered to his feet. Looking down on the wreck before him he watched as it screamed, roared and cried out its pain, rage, and shame. For a moment he felt pity for the creature, but he put that behind him and turned back down the path. It's time to prove his worth and claim _Brynhildr_ for himself. A few minutes down Eleanor's trail he was blinded by flash of light. When he could see again he couldn't believe what he saw.

A few minutes earlier, Eleanor had finished her magical array and had her owl on lookout. She had begun to cast a series of spells to better determine the type of magic _Brynhildr_ was employing. Honestly, it was like nothing she'd ever seen. It was powerful and complex magic that would take her a full week to prepare and replicate. The magic circle would be the most complex and intricate she's ever designed. She could do it, but she was sure that it wouldn't have even half the strength that this one did.

Still, as she smiled to herself she began to weave a new spell. Magic flowed from her hands in deep blue strands along the magical array. The blue magic arose and flowed according to her intent. Minutes passed as she worked in total focus, but as she was preparing the last few strands of the spell an unnatural scream of pain echoed throughout the forest breaking her focus as the crashing trees and the distinct sound of warp magic couldn't. Her spell wavered and she slammed her attention back into the array forcing it to remain in place.

Chewing her lip Eleanor continued to weave the spell despite the screams and cries of pain that continued to ring in her ears. That cry couldn't have come from Leo, only her Goliath could have made such a horrible noise. What was happening? Why was Leo hurting her creature? He was only trying to stop him, there was no need to cause so much damage to her little Goliath. As much as she wanted to go and check on what was happening, she couldn't leave her spell unfinished.

Putting the anguished screams and cries of rage out of her mind, she turned her focus onto the last sections of her spell. Finally, the spell was complete. The magic circle shined a bright vibrant blue filling the clearing with its mystical light. Casting one last glance at the barrier floating above Eleanor released her spell. Light exploded from the array in questing tendrils that rose to the black barrier wrapping around and dragging it down like a monster from the deep. More tendrils split from the array and coiled around the barrier seeking any weakness. Smiling, Eleanor executed the second stage of her spell.

Every tendril of magic suddenly surged with more magic as they each extended thorns that dug into the barrier cracking the spell. Cracks spread across the black barrier as each thorn dug deeper as the tendrils tightened their hold of the barrier. Eleanor smiled. It was not a fancy or elegant solution, but all she needed was a single opening and _Brynhildr_ would be hers. She watched as the thorns dug deeper until the barrier pulsed with power and steadily pushed the thorns out.

Eleanor smiled as she layered another spell atop her current one matching her spell's magical resonance to that of the barrier. No dramatic flash, or display of power happened, but the thorns dug into the barrier like a lance into a wild boar. In an instant the barrier shattered. Grinning to herself at the sight before her Eleanor stepped forth to claim the book. As soon as she touched the book a flash, bright as the sun blinded her.

When her vision finally cleared Eleanor looked around and saw that the forest that had surrounded her had vanished. She looked and saw the familiar cover of _Brynhildr_ in her hands, raising her eyes she found herself outside the walls of the fortress. Turning she saw that not all of the trees had vanished, more than a dozen stood amongst the courtyard, their bright red and green fruits gleaming like gems. Near the gatehouse, hundreds of feet away was Leo. His hair was full of splinters, leaves, mud and even a bit of blood. His once striking and pristine robes were torn and bloody, in fact they were barely clinging to his body. His right hand was held tightly to his ribs while he swayed on his feet.

In his left hand was a stack of pages, old and yellowed. A sinking feeling struck her. With trepidation she opened the cover to find nothing.

 _Bryhildr_ had made its choice.

-Later atop the South East Tower-

Eleanor sat against the tower's battlements, back hunched hiding from everyone and everything. Tears of sorrow, disappointment, and anger still trickled down her face, her voice had gone hours ago as she screamed out her frustration and anger. Leo won the tome and her newest Goliath had worked itself to death in trying to kill him, a thought that chilled and disturbed her more than she would admit. Worse still, was that his lies, were in fact all too true.

She mourned her sister, her best friend, the smart bright young girl that was so bold, so confident, with a zest for life and mischief that was unquenchable. There would be no more surprise visits that broke the tedium of life here, they'd never swap gossip or cause mischief again. No more laughter as they shared stories, no more days riding across the fields. The world that seemed so bright this morning now seemed dim and dark.

She mourned the loss of her friend and sister. She was gone, taken from her by her own brother. News of Gareth was rare. The last she heard of him, he had been given a small commission in the army. The death of Marie was hard enough to bear, but to hear that Gareth, her own twin, was the one to kill Marie sent her already troubled emotions into a tempestuous storm.

Anger, sorrow, guilt, despair, and confusion all swirled within her. So burdened was she that Eleanor had fled from her father, seeking solitude to vent. Hours had passed and her screams had all but stripped her voice away, but still the tears came in waves. She sat upon the tower as the stars twinkled down upon her as she mourned her sister as few else could. And throughout it all she clutched _Brynhildr's_ cover. It was empty and held not a drop of power. But it was precious to her as it once belonged to her mother.

So, lost in her grief was Eleanor, that she failed to hear the footsteps that climbed the tower's stairs. When the tower's door opened, Eleanor was shocked and startled to find her friends. Lilith, Flora, and Felicia.

They didn't say anything, they didn't need to. They took a seat near her and silently offered what support they could. Touched, Eleanor felt the flow of her tears hit her as a wave yet again. An hour passed in silence as Lilith and Felicia offered but a few quiet words of comfort. Flora provided a meal for all of them to share, but she seemed rather distant and more thoughtful than usual.

Finally getting herself under a semblance of control, she gave her friends a weak watery smile. "Thanks for the company girls. I'm glad I still have friends like you."

Lilith smiled agreeably. "You'll always have us, we'll help you through this. You won't have to go through this alone. I promise."

"Of course." Felicia agreed her cheer lifting the gloom marginally. "I'll be there to help with all your lessons, from the boring political matters to your magical experiments."

Flora cast a side glance at her sister. "I seem to recall that Helena banned you from coming near any magical experiments after you ruined a spell and ended up setting the armory on fire."

Puffing her cheeks and turning away from her sister Felicia's cheeks burned at the memory. "It was only a small fire and it was put out quickly enough."

"Says the girl who spent half a year fletching arrows to replace those that were destroyed in the 'small' fire." Flora teased. "For the first week you were covered in so much feathers that I'm surprised that you didn't try to fly over the wall. In light of keeping this fortress standing, I'll be glad to help you with your experiments until George is ready to take over."

Eleanor smiled at the offer, even as Felicia whipped her head around. "But Flora I thought that you were-" Felicia began, only for Flora to interrupt.

"I think that here is where I'm needed the most." Flora stated her tone signaling to her twin to drop the conversation.

As tumultuous and scattered as her thoughts and her emotions were, still this line of conversation caught her attention. "Flora what is she referring to?"

Flora's jaw was tight as she gave her sister a fierce glare, frost starting to spread around her. At Eleanor's continued stare Flora sighed and pulled out a letter from amongst her pelts. "…Your father approached me and told me that I've been offered a job as a retainer for a new noble. He's given his permission and should I accept I'll be leaving within the week to begin my duties."

Eleanor was quiet for a few minutes as the girls discussed the situation. She knew what was going on. For years, Eleanor has watched as Flora chafed at her confinement here. The few visits she received from her tribesman and Leo providing but moments of happiness as she languished here doing little to help her people. She had long figured out that the twins had been brought here to serve as guarantee of the Ice Tribe's loyalty. Though Felicia was a happy and social creature, able to find enjoyment in even the most common of tasks, Flora longed to be free of this fortress. It had been her plan to take both sisters on as her retainers once she claimed _Brynhildr_ freeing all of them from this place. But, as the empty book in her hands reminded her, that plan like so many others, was but vapor in the wind.

After this day's horrible revelations, all she wanted was for her friends to be here. She'd need their help, all of them. But could she deny her friend this opportunity? Could she deny her the freedom she so desperately craved and deserved? No matter that she would rarely see her anymore, or that she and Leo would grow closer and find happiness with each other? The very thought of Leo caused her to grit her teeth. Flora was one of her best friends, a great listener, warrior, and the most honest person she ever met. She deserved this.

Eleanor stood to her feet and took Flora's hand. "Flora … go and enjoy your freedom. I'll be fine, I still have Felicia and Lilith to help me. You deserve this. I just hope this noble appreciates you. You've been a true friend and I wish you well." Smiling weakly, she pulled her friend in for a hug. It hurt that after everything that happened today she had to lose more, but she refused to let her friend sacrifice her freedom for her own happiness. So, she pulled herself together and wished her well as the thoughts of the day crashed back onto her.

1\. A note on warp magic. Yes, in this story it is highly complex and intricate magic. A single error can easily result in a loss of life. Thus, when Leo was pinned and the runes of his robe were torn he did not warp. As the runes upon his robes actually greatly aided his warp magic, with them torn, to attempt warping would have been suicide. I view warping highly similar to how Nightcrawler from the X-Men teleports. Warping can disperse air and minor obstacles like leaves and water. But if one warps into a tree, well, you'd wish you were dead.

 **Thus, ends chapter 19. A lot happened here, and we finally know who has** _ **Brynhildr**_ **. At least Eleanor did receive the old cover, which might play a role later on. Now there are several reasons why Leo got the tome rather than Eleanor, and no, none of them boil down to the fact he has the tome in the game. Figure them out if you can as there should be enough hints in the text at why the everything happened. I will say this though; this loss will provide the starting point for Eleanor's character development. You don't lose all your dreams, your favorite sister, and one of your closest friends on the same day without some kind of impact occurring.**

 **What will Leo do with the tome now? Will he be able to end the famine? Will the barrier fall early? Will he and Flora grow closer? Am I enjoying asking these questions? The answer to at least one of these is yes.**

 **Please let me know your opinion as to how the trial read. Was it interesting, engaging, did it make sense? I have known for a while that I wanted to write the trial for** _ **Brynhildr**_ **, but I admit that I had little idea as to how it would actually play out. Would it be a duel, a game of riddles? I had no idea. Well except the riddles as I hate riddles. Too many correct answers to a riddle, but there is only one specific answer they are looking for. It drives me nuts. Anyway, I bounced a few ideas off my editor, and this was the one that I found most interesting and that best allowed both Leo and Eleanor to demonstrate their abilities and character.**

 **There are a lot of important moments and scenes in this chapter. Everything is written here with a purpose. There are several mysteries that have yet to be explained, and maybe we will see if we can begin to make sense of them.  
**

 **Anyway, thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of** _ **Ivory Towers and Dark Courts**_ **. Please leave a review letting me know your thoughts, any and all feedback is welcome as it helps me to improve. If you have any questions about the story or concepts feel free to ask. For updates on how the story is progressing keep an eye on my author's page as I will make posts letting you know the progress of the latest chapter. Once again thank you for your time.**


	20. Great Expectations

**Welcome loyal readers to the twentieth chapter of** _ **Ivory Towers and Dark Courts**_ **. I admit when I first conceptualized this story, I knew that it would be massive, but I did not think I could pull it off. I have often described myself a lazy writer, yet here we are twenty chapters in and over 150,000 words. I guess I can make that old dream of mine come true after all.**

 **Anyway, today we are returning to Windmire and Krakenburg where we will see some of the fallout of Leo winning** _ **Brynhildr**_ **. What does winning the magic tome do for the young prince? Is it a good thing? Will there be challenges? Will he meet everyone's expectations? All these and more will at least begin to be answered.**

 **Now for my thanks. I have never had so many reviews for any one chapter thus far. You guys are great. I am very happy that you all found the story so engaging that you'd take the time to give me your thoughts. I'd like to thank IsThisWorking for both their reviews, in particular I am pleased that someone took the time to think from Eleanor's perspective, EVmeatdrummer98, A Reader, Antex- The Legendary Zoroark, guest, deathwing17, other guest, IlluminatiAnimeLover789, Rhivan, and Greyjedi449t for their reviews, and all those who've favorited and followed my story. I appreciate all the support.**

 **With that all said let's begin.**

-Windmire, Autumn 1582 A.G-

For most of his life, Leo had been in the shadows of his elder siblings. Xander was the first-born, the heir to the kingdom. He was strong, just, and exemplified all that it meant to be royalty. He was the yardstick by which Leo measured and judged his own progress. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how hard he pushed himself he just couldn't catch up to his eldest brother, he always found himself wanting in the end.

Eleanor was their father's favorite. That, even the commoners knew, though they had never met or seen their eldest princess. As a child she had revolutionized Nohr with her Goliaths. By their strength and diligence the clearing and cleansing of Ebner Plains from Hoshido's poison had been accelerated by over a decade.

Camilla, while an outcast amongst the royal court was one of his kindest siblings. Protective and at times even motherly, she and Gareth had managed to remain relevant despite the nobles' best attempts to ostracize and marginalize the two. Both had made a promising start in the military and he expected both to go quite far.

Even Charles, as sneaky and dubious as he was, had managed to dominate the attention of the court. With charm, guile, and a plethora of secrets, he had been the darling of the court for a time…until the rumors began.

With so many more compelling and interesting siblings it was rare that Leo found himself in the spotlight. Often of late he had busied himself with his studies, determined to become a great tactician and sorcerer like Lady Morgan. Now though, he had the entire capital's attention and with the sacred tome he was all but guaranteed to become a great sorcerer.

The streets of Windmire were flooded with people coming to see the new wielder of _Brynhildr_. The crowds of people roared their excitement, their cheers forming a wave of noise that broke over Leo leaving him more than a little disoriented. Still he raised the tome, clad in a new purple leather cover that had black embellishments reminiscent of Nohr's flag; a pale white opal glinting brightly in the middle of the cover.

With the tome revealed the cheers were even louder. For the first time he felt worthy and proud of his victory. For though he had won the book, he knew that not many were happy with _Brynhildr's_ choice. It was clear that Father was disappointed that it was he, and not Eleanor, that was making this trip.

Leo saw it in his eyes and the way he carried himself. He regretted giving Leo this opportunity. Garon had fully expected Eleanor to win her mother's tome. In contrast to the crowd's cheer and revelry, the King was grim and somber. Not a smile, not even a glimmer of happiness could be seen in his eyes. This was to be the day he brought Eleanor home, the day his people finally saw his eldest daughter. But now?

Now, his daughter was leagues away in anguish. The loss of Marie had hit her hard, leaving her a sobbing depressed mess. The sight of his beloved daughter screaming in pain and denial as she learned the terrible news was enough to break his heart. Though he wanted nothing more than to take her from the fortress, he knew his court would exploit and abuse her talents, and he would not put her through anymore suffering. So, it was with great reluctance that he had returned to his duties.

Though _Brynhildr_ had not chosen the one he wished, he knew that this was still a day to celebrate, though he could not bring himself to join with the cheers and hopeful cries from the crowd. Still as he watched his son lead the parade an idea began to form.

Leo waved bashfully to the crowd, his cool reserve broken by all the attention. At his side, Flora rode stiffly on her horse, having little opportunity to ever ride the animals. Her pelts and furs drew a few curious gazes but were largely ignored in favor of gazing in awe upon the book Leo held aloft. Though several in the crowd cheered louder when Flora reached out and gave his free hand a comforting squeeze. Cheeks burning Leo smiled fondly at Flora, and in a moment that he'd later blame on the euphoria brought on by the crowd's praise, he leaned over and gave the blue haired girl a sweet kiss.

Flora's cheeks burned, and his hand grew cold, but the smile she sent him warmed him better than even the sun. The capital roared their approval as the citizens cheered all the louder. The book had finally chosen a mage, the famine's end was at hand, and the prince had apparently chosen his future bride. Beaming from his bold action and Flora's warm reaction, the clamor of the crowd's praise, and the steady thrum of magic emanating from _Brynhildr_ , Leo set aside his worries and insecurities for a time and basked in the praise.

Finally reaching Krakenburg Leo reluctantly let go of Flora's hand as she broke away to meet with Gareth and begin her duties as his retainer. Taking solace that he'd see her soon Leo dismounted and entered the castle. The reception he received here was far different. Many of the usual courtiers and nobility that infested Krakenburg like the rats they were stood in attendance, providing only polite applause.

He could see it in their eyes, just as in his father's. Disappointment. To a man, each and every noble present had expected Eleanor to be standing triumphant with _Brynhildr_ in hand. With her already formidable magic and the book's secrets, Nohr's famine was all but guaranteed to end. Now, there were doubts.

In that moment, Leo felt for the first time the weight of all their expectations. Heal the land, feed the people, end the famine, and break the barrier. All of which Nohr hadn't been able to do for the last decade.

He had spent much of the trip back to Windmire studying the tome and trying to make sense of its secrets. It was slow going and quite frustrating. He wanted to try and understand the secrets of life, so he could end the famine as soon as possible. But the book seemed to have other thoughts. No matter what page he turned or where he looked, the tome insisted that he learn earth magic.

While highly effective on the battlefield, the ability to change and shift the terrain to suit one's favor could change the course of the battle, that was not what he needed. He needed to find a way to create food for his people. If Eleanor could create magical life like her Goliaths and watery animals then it stood to reason that he should be able to create some crops to feed his people.

As he received the noble's polite applause, Leo watched as what he could only call a predatory gaze appeared in their eyes. Soon Leo was surrounded by nobility that had long ignored him for his more promising and important siblings, each seeking to beg a favor from him.

"Lord Leo I would be honored to offer my lands to experiment with your abilities." A rather fat noble offer, his rotund belly barely constrained by his gold buttoned coat.

"Why Lord Firmin such a generous offer, but I believe that your lands would be ill suited for such a momentous occasion." A tall white-haired man began, a pale faced pretty woman on his arm, their clothes were black as night and he had jeweled cravat while she had a rather ornate necklace around her neck. He spoke with a distinctly northern accent clear in his voice. "My lands are still fairly healthy, what with the flow of the Falkier rivers. I am sure that you'll be find my lands far more … suitable to your needs."

A pompous and regal looking woman quickly broke in. "Oh I highly doubt the great northern river barons needs any further help in stuffing their coffers. Unless, of course, the Darrow family has suddenly become vastly more incompetent than we've been lead to believe." The woman declared, her words causing Lord and Lady Darrow to bristle with indignation.

And so, it continued for hours, the short walk to his quarters that would take but minutes seemed to never end. Between the barbs that the Lords and Ladies threw at one another, the press of the crowd, and the incessant demands on his time, the temptation to warp away from this prattling hoard was quite enticing. But the weight of _Brynhildr_ in his hand reminded him, that this was his responsibility. He held the tome that could save Nohr; if he had to listen to the inane babble of self important lords, well that was one of the prices of power.

Still the sheer number of bribes that were offered was staggering. Marriages were proposed, and more gold than he cared to think was offered all in an attempt to guarantee that their lands would be the first to experience a renewal, and thus the first to see an explosion of profits. Though he tried to explain that his decision would not be influenced by bribery, the nobles merely nodded sagely before offering up larger and less obvious bribes. Exhausted and more than a little frazzled, Leo nearly wept with joy when he finally spotted his quarters.

"… a fresh crop of potatoes would go a lot farther than a field of melons." A weary and weathered man stated, correcting yet another noble lord who had no idea of how or what to farm. Face worn and tanned to near leather from the sun, the lord carried an air of experience and knowledge that few others in the crowd held.

"My lords and ladies," Leo began. "I thank you for your time and your offers, but I am not yet ready to attempt what we all hope. I will take your advice and offers into consideration, especially yours Lord Ebner." Here Leo gave a nod to the tanned weary man who had conducted himself more admirably than most. "Until later, I bid you a good day."

With a quickness that was a bit insulting to the assembled lords and ladies, Leo threw open the door and darted into his room and locking the door without a thought. Taking a moment to breathe clean unperfumed air he heard the nobles mutter to themselves as they dispersed. Sighing in relief he turned around to see his mother sitting at his writing desk her blonde hair falling to her waist in a gentle fall, her unusually bright and intense eyes were focused on him like that of a stalking wolf.

"Mother."

"Leo. I see that you've finally escaped the herd of scurrying rats. You were far too patient with them."

"Perhaps, but it is my responsibility now. Everyone is expecting me to end the famine, this is important to everyone, so I felt I should hear them out. Besides, I did hear some good advice."

Fay scoffed and waved Leo's words away and stood to her feet. She was not a tall woman like Diana, only reaching five and a half feet, but the intensity and strange light in her eyes made her seem taller and more intimidating than her slight frame had any right to. "The babble of fools is inconsequential to people like us. With the power and magic that we wield the only rules that apply to us are the ones we allow. All of their complaints and petty squabbles are nothing more than the lowing of simple beasts." Not seeing the disgusted and disappointed look that crossed her son's face at these words she carried on.

"Now let's get down to business. I fulfilled my side of the bargain. I taught you my spells and curses and through their use _Brynhildr_ is yours to command. Though from what I saw of the challenge you could use more practice, that _Sceltus Occillo_ should have ground all the bones in that Goliath to dust. Still you live and the tome is yours. At last the secrets of gravity shall be mine."

Leo looked at the newly covered tome and reluctantly held it out to his mother. Though his self delusions regarding his mother had been stripped away, and he dreaded the thought of her learning even a scrap from the sacred tome, he handed the book to her. He had given his word, and no matter what it cost him, he'd not break his word.

With a too wide smile, and a mad light in her eyes, Fay gently took the tome and with great care opened the book. There was no explosion of power, no cacophonous noise, and Fay was not struck down for daring to open the tome. Nothing happened. Fay flipped the page, again, and again, faster and faster until she had gone through the entire book in under a minute.

She slammed the book onto the desk and turned her fierce eyes on her son. "What trickery is this Leo?"

"What are you talking about? I let you see the book just like I promised."

Eyes narrowed she stalked forward. "The book is empty Leo. I have spent far too much time working for this to deal with any of your games."

"That is _Brynhildr_ mother. I've not let the book out of my sight. If you didn't see anything on the pages, then it's because it doesn't want you to. It only shows what it wants you to see."

The manic light in her eyes faded a bit and she regained some of her calm, though Leo could still see the frustration boiling under the surface. Then she smiled warmly and gently took Leo's hand in her own. "Surely the tome has revealed to you some of the secrets of gravity. Teach me my son."

Carefully taking his hand from his mother's own Leo shook his head. "Unfortunately the book is refusing to reveal anything more than earth magic. Trust me mother I'd much rather be learning how to end this famine than yet more ways to manipulate the earth."

Fay was quiet for a moment before nodding. "Then it seems that you have more studying to do my son. I have some thoughts on how to take what we need from this book. Let me prepare my spells and I'll be back. Just think my boy, the secrets of _Brynhildr_ in the palm of my hand." Letting out a breathless sigh at the thought she took a moment more to look at the tome that was still blank and without meaning before exiting the chamber.

Letting out a sigh of relief Leo picked up the tome and opened the book. There right before him was a page full of text, explaining in greater detail than even Helena and Morgan's texts the theory and mechanics of the magic that it would teach. Sighing he took his seat at his desk determined to begin making progress on understanding what the tome wanted him to learn. Perhaps if he learned what it offered maybe it would reveal further secrets.

Cracking the book open his stomach suddenly made its unhappiness known. With a wry chuckle he got to his feet. Well it had been nearly half a day since he last ate, what with the slow parade through the city and the hours of listening to the nobles' and their various schemes, he never had an opportunity to grab a bite. Grabbing _Brynhildr_ he headed down to the kitchens, might as well make this a working lunch.

And thus, the weeks passed. Every day Leo devoted most of his time to understanding the book's spell theory. It was very nearly as complex as warp magic, whoever penned the tome had a deeper understanding of magic than anyone he'd ever met. The instructions and theories the tome proposed went so far beyond any earth magic he'd ever come across. He dared to say that not even Gareth could replicate some of the feats the book was hinting at.

When he was not studying, he spent as much time with Flora as possible, from training to just walking the city's streets. Today she looked more energetic than she typically did, the exercise from earlier leaving her refreshed. He on the other hand was not so lucky, too many hours spent with his nose in books, but seeing her energy and passion urged him to keep working on his rusty skills.

Her eyes sparkled as they walked through the markets, the shouts, the smells, the rush of the crowds, clearly, time away from Dusk's Shield was doing her good. Still as much as he enjoyed being able to see her most days he was curious as to what she was still doing in the city.

Arm in arm, Leo walked his sweetheart back to her quarters after an afternoon of sparring practice, a loaf of fresh baked bread in hand for her lunch. "Not that I'm not enjoying our time together Flora, but I'd have thought that Gareth would have redeployed by now. What are he and his platoon still doing in Windmire?"

Flora sighed and gently patted his hand. "I'm not entirely sure, the Thunder Guard and I are still getting used to each other. Though I have made some new friends in Alicia, Frida and even their mercenary Dastan. He's been trying to learn to read and write ever since Gareth was acquitted. Apparently he wants to write to Lilith."

"Wait you don't mean Lilith from Dusk's Shield?"

Grinning like a very satisfied cat, Flora nodded. "The very same, apparently they became close while he was up there. Anyway, from what I've been told they've not been given any new orders since the trial, and they are getting restless."

"That's odd, I've read the reports on his platoon, for a fresh force they are among the best we have. With their versatility and Gareth's own talents I'm surprised that the military command is letting their abilities languish."

Flora waved the thought away. "I wouldn't say that we've been languishing. Gareth's as driven as ever. He's continued drilling his troops, devised new tactics, he's put our mage Silvia Parrus through her paces, and we've been patrolling sections of the city that the troops stationed in the capital never reach. Why just a few days back Ranaul and his squad brought in a couple of murderers."

Leo smiled to himself. "Gareth never could stand being bored, but to hear that he's actually started to take on patrols through the city proves it, he's going stir crazy."

Flora laughed lightly. "He is. With Camilla back with her flight he's become very frustrated with the lack of direction. Elise and Alex are a blessing, they give him something to focus on, but I can tell that this inactivity is eating at him. With all the rumors and threats of tariffs on Rothaire's goods, its killing him to remain here. He'd have returned by now, but he and his platoon are still under orders to remain here. It's pretty clear that despite all of her deception and her attempt on your life, Marie had a lot of powerful friends. Killing her just made Gareth more of an outsider than he already was. I suspect that the nobility are applying a great deal of pressure on the military to ensure that Gareth's career stagnates."

Leo nodded glumly. "It's not right, Marie would have killed both of us if Gareth hadn't been there. It might not be much, and it will still be awhile, but when I am ready to start ending the famine I'll make sure to have Gareth's platoon assigned as my escorts."

"I'm sure that Gareth would appreciate the help." Flora replied with a grateful smile that quickly faded as she thought of her old friend. "Unfortunately, it will take something big for Gareth to escape this cloud of suspicion. People have made far less grievous mistakes and have found their careers ended. If he is to have any chance of restoring his reputation then he'll need a big victory."

"…Which the nobles will see that he never earns. They'll keep him far way from any major battles. … They plan on letting him rot away, his talents and brilliance wasted because of my treacherous sister." They walked through the crowded streets quiet for a moment, before Flora broached the subject of his studies.

"How are you progressing with _Brynhildr_?"

"Well. Though I admit not as fast as I'd like. The spells and theory that the book is showing me are complex in their own right, but with mother constantly trying to force the book to reveal its secrets, it's been rougher than I originally expected. She's been hounding me day after day to attempt ritual after ritual, but no matter what she tries nothing works. Honestly, it's frustrating, but I'm getting worried for her."

"How come?"

"She's never been the most stable person. She's erratic, aloof, cruel, and obsessive. But it's gotten worse, she's not eating, she barely sleeps. … I think she's driving herself mad." Flora nodded in understanding, squeezing his hand comfortingly. Composing himself and shifting his thoughts away from the grim future of his mother completely mad, conducting bloody and horrible experiments in the vain hope of finding the secret of gravity, he squeezed Flora's hand gently and carried on.

"Still I think I might have a possible solution to ending, or at least easing the famine."

"Really!?"

"It's just a theory, and I need more time to work through the magic, but it might just work."

"Leo this is great news, have you told your father?"

"Not yet, I want to work through the spell calculations before I get anyone's hopes up. But I do think that this will work."

Flora smiled brightly as they came to a stop before the _Clanging Hammer_. "I knew you'd find a way." Reaching up she gave Leo a quick kiss before breaking away, her cheeks dusted with red. "Keep up with your swordsmanship Leo, I'd hate to lose my favorite prince to some common soldier."

With an elaborate bow for his lady, complete with a flourish of his cloak. Leo placed a tender kiss to Flora's knuckles before straightening to look her in the eye. "Well then I guess I'll just have to keep practicing. After all I have some dreams that still need to come to pass." Exchanging once last fond look the two broke away, the frigid warrior returning to her duties, and the sorcerous prince to his studies.

After backtracking to the palace Leo sent a young page off to bring him some lunch while he returned to his quarters to continue plodding through the towers of tomes. Opening the door, he was unsurprised to find his mother waiting. In the past two weeks his room had become a cluttered mess. Towers of books littered the room, parchment nearly black from notes and proposed formulae were scattered across the chamber. In the middle of the room, the warm red rug that had dominated the floor for so long had been removed and shoved into a corner. Etched into the bare stone was a magic circle, mystic symbols, ancient words and even blood was smeared in specific patterns to aid in the latest ritual Fay had concocted.

Fay looked nothing like her usual self. Her blonde hair was greasy and filthy, her pale skin had taken on a sickly shade and her face looked haggard and weary. Still her eyes were bright and burned with a light that was all the more disturbing by her worn and weary figure. "Ah Leo, I was expecting you, I've finally did it."

Staggering to her feet, she walked on legs that shook towards him. "With this ritual I will finally discover all the secrets of _Brynhildr_ , I will have accomplished my life's goal and will be known as the greatest sorceress of the age."

Leo sighed, it was more of the same, a new ritual, new magic to attempt to decipher the tome's secrets. She didn't quit. She was obsessed and looking into those eyes that shone so brightly he was more reluctant than ever to hand over the sacred tome. He took the book from one of his cloak's hidden pockets and weighed his options. He'd more than fulfilled his promise, she'd had her chance to read the tome, and it was becoming increasingly clear that he could not allow her to wield the book's power. "… Mother, this'll be the last time. If whatever you try fails then that's it."

Fay finally reached Leo, her whole body shaking like a leaf. "… You'd go back on your word Leo? I thought I raised you better than this."

Leo met his mother's too bright gaze with a glare. "Raised me? Mother you were barely there for me. You spent all your time researching and crafting spells. I raised myself."

"Raised yourself? Ha. Who was the one who protected you from that assassin when you were but a babe? Who was the one who encouraged your mind? And let's not forget who taught you the magic needed to challenge that spoiled brat for the very tome you hold!"

"You may have protected me from the worst of this court, but don't you pretend that you've been a good mother. It was Lady Morgan who encouraged me to study further and push myself. It was Xander and Gareth who showed me how to be the man I am today rather than another Charles. You've done little for me, but birth me and teach me horrible spells that I wished I never knew. It's because of their influence that I even have been this generous. I've kept my word, but no more. This is your last try mother."

Finally reaching her son, Fay glared at the boy. "… I thought better of you son, but it matters not. Today I will break _Brynhildr_ , I will learn the secrets of gravity." Greedily snatching the tome from Leo's hands, she staggered towards the magic circle and laid the sacred book in the middle, amongst the blood stained patterns.

Releasing a frustrated breath Leo trudged over to the newest tower of books stacked precariously against the wall. Reaching for the top book, he flipped it open and found his mother's familiar handwriting. Inside were notes and diagrams for the magical array currently etched onto his stone floor. Unsurprisingly, the ritual seemed to be designed to try and break through the tome's defenses and reveal the knowledge to her eyes.

But there on the bottom of the page was something new and worrying, a complex formula for a spell involving the transference of enchantments from one object to another. Enchanting objects was a difficult and time-consuming art, requiring patience, diligence, and an understanding of both the materials and spells involved. Leo gaped in horror at his mother. She did not understand the magics of _Brynhildr_ no one did, and if she tried to force the issue then he dreaded to think of the repercussions.

Stalking forward Leo ripped the tome from his mother's hands. "Are you crazy mother?! Transferring the power of _Brynhildr_ is beyond foolish, at the very least you'll die, and at worst you'll destroy the secrets forever."

Eyes flashing Fay whirled at her son practically spitting her words. "Don't call me crazy child. I've created magic that has turned back whole battalions, curses that terrify my foes into submission, I will not hear those words from anyone, not from the powerless nobles, the servants, and especially not from my own child."

"Are you really willing to risk _Brynhildr_ in some foolish attempt that is doomed to fail? This book is our kingdom's best chance to end this famine!"

"And you are doing a _fine_ job of that aren't you my boy? Weeks of study and I haven't seen a single crop from your efforts. It's time that the book's secrets go to someone who can actually use them."

"Like you?" Leo scoffed, his patience at an end. "You are the absolute last person I'd trust with this power. I'd sooner trust Maximus with _Brynhildr_ than you."

"That fool has no talent with anything let alone magic!"

"Well he at least could be trusted to not torture his own people. I've indulged you for far too long mother. The book is mine."

"Yours?!" Fay cackled madly. "You think you earned that book through your own strength do you? That just because you beat Eleanor its power and secrets are yours alone? You succeeded only because of me. I will not be stopped by my own son, those secrets will be mine if I have to burn the book to ashes, they will be mine. I will have them today."

Leo clutched the book even tighter to his chest. Disbelief and horror warred as his mother straightened from her hunched position. Her mad passion and drive giving her the strength to banish her weariness. Her hands began to move in a specific and complicated pattern that he'd never seen before. Black sparks spurted from her hands as she sped through the incantation. Desperately Leo drew on _Brynhildr's_ power to strengthen his wards. Typically invisible to the eye the mystical defenses shimmered into existence, walls of shifting color with esoteric symbols marking their function.

The magic in the room built, Fay's spell gaining in power with each chanted word, the sparks having bound together to form a black bestial claw upon her arm. Leo's wards gained more definition and the symbols upon them shined even brighter. The magic was ready to burst when the door opened.

In walked the young page carrying a tray with a loaf of bread, a bowl of soup, and the appropriate implements. He was young only about ten with black hair and brown eyes that were wide with fear and fright at what he was seeing. Fay, ignoring the audience, finished the chant and sent the black claw for the tome. The claw shot off like an arrow only to crash into the wards. The shimmering walls halted the claw but the spell pressed on. Its taloned digits seeking any gap, scratching and straining for any weakness, slowly but surely its claws began to dig into the barrier with an unnatural shriek that pierced the ears.

Breathing harshly Leo drew deeper on both his own power and the book's and pushed against the claw that was straining for his blood. A sound carried throughout the chamber, but between the strain of holding back the claw and the terrible shriek Leo couldn't say what it was. All of a sudden, the claw retreated from the wards and sought another target.

Between the distortion of the wards Leo caught sight of his mother one hand at her hip where an old kitchen knife had buried itself into her flesh. Ripping the blade from her body, her eyes wide and cruel she sent her dark spell for the boy. In an instant the boy was within the claw's grasp screaming as the black magic worked its terrible will on the boy.

"STOP!" Leo shouted. But his mother was lost in her vengeance, the cruel and bloodthirsty grin upon her face made her intent all too clear. Desperately he reached out for his power intent on preventing the boy's death, and _Brynhildr_ responded. A tidal wave of force crashed upon Fay, crushing her into the stone floor. Concentration broken, the bestial claw vanished as if it never were.

Her body strained to raise itself, but weak as she was, she could do nothing against the forces holding her. Blood from her wound began to flow faster, the increased pressure on her form forcing the life giving essence from her body. Abandoning his wards Leo ran to check on the young servant. His clothes were torn and bloody, deep gashes across his chest and face evidence of the spell's damage. The boy quickly curled up and wept, his cries the sole noise in the room. Panicking at the sight of so much blood Leo darted into the hall for help.

The hallway was usually empty of people, but there near the end of the hall was a guardsman. "You there! I need a healer immediately!"

Whether it was the respect afforded him as royalty, the guard's own training, or the raw panic and emotion in his voice, Leo knew not, he was simply glad as the guard nodded and ran off to get a healer.

Turning back to his chamber Leo tore off his cloak and attempted to apply pressure to the boy's wounds. Too hurt and blinded by pain, the servant resisted all his attempts. Frustrated and frightened at the blood pooling around the boy Leo quickly and tightly wrapped the boy's entire chest with the cloak. Worryingly the boy's whimpers became quieter.

Looking for anything else to aid him his eyes caught sight of his mother. Body still pressed firmly into the stone she had a look of wonder on her face. By this time Leo finally noticed the pool of blood around his own mother. Eyes dimming with each second she merely looked on at _Byrnhildr_ with rapt attention. As he watched her life slip away before his very eyes, he felt horror, dread, relief, guilt and so much more. By the time the healer had arrived it was too late for Fay.

-A Week Later-

The death of yet another royal family member was a shock to the court. Though no one was sad to see Fay go, that her own son had a hand in her death was shocking. The details of what happened were few but it was said that the mad woman had tried to destroy _Brynhildr_.

The young servant who had stumbled upon the unfortunate event was still in the care of the healers. Though he lived, the damage from Fay's last spell would forever mar his body, should he pull through. The wounds were strangely resistant to magical healing, and it was only due to Princess Elise's efforts and skill with the dragon veins that the boy even stood a chance of life.

With the only other witness unconscious and slow to recover, the consequence for this matter weighed heavily on the king. The inquisitors had determined that Fay had perished due to blood loss, exacerbated by the gravity field created by _Brynhildr_ , and her own weak physical condition. Leo's role in the matter was murky. His son's own account of what happened made it clear that Fay was indeed the aggressor, as was her nature.

He had sought to defend rather than attack, only taking aggressive action when the servant was in danger. His actions undoubtedly saved the boy's life, but by the same stroke his mother perished. It was with a heavy conscious that Garon dismissed the court and made his way to his son. What he had to say was for his ears alone.

Leo looked pale and unbalanced. The boy had loved his mother in his own way, that she died because of his actions had left him rattled and shaken.

"Leo, my son." Garon began his voice heavy with emotion. "You are not responsible for what happened. Fay was a volatile creature, prone to fits of passion and cruelty. I knew this, yet I did nothing. … The fault of what happened lies with me."

"But father, she died because of me."

"No, she died because I left her unchecked. She died because of her insane plan of destroying _Brynhildr_. Her death lies at the feet of two people, me and her. You saved _Brynhildr_ , and thus Nohr still has a chance to live on."

Leo's shoulders slumped even further at the mention of the tome and the expectations that everyone had for him. "It's not right, she was my mother, why did I… how could…"

No answers were forthcoming, nothing could be said to alleviate the pain, but as Garon laid a hand on his son's shoulder breaking him from his spiraling thoughts, Leo saw not only regret but a hint of loss in his father's eyes. They might very well be the only two who were grieved in even some small measure at Fay's passing.

 **And we are done with this chapter. I did not want to reiterate the whole trial that we saw with Gareth, as this case was quite a bit different, thus the whole response to Fay's death was not outrage but rather one of relief.**

 **So, I've now killed off Lorette, Agnes, and now Fay. Three of the five concubines are now dead and we are left only with Diana Cyneor and Natalia. Is the struggle between the concubines dying down, or is merely about to reach its most violent phase? You'll find out sooner or later. So the royal court has just gone through yet another huge upheaval, what will this mean for the future of Nohr? You'll have to stay tuned.**

 **There was a lot in this chapter that was nearly written quite different. I considered making the servant Niles, and the boy's bravery inspiring Leo to make him a retainer, but then I remembered my original idea for introducing Niles, and I decided to go with that instead. The chapter was also conceived to be much longer, with time spent on seeing what and how Leo's plan in dealing with the famine will pan out. But that is going to take place later, as next chapter we return to Eleanor and see how she is dealing with everything, and man does she have a lot on her plate right now.**

 **So I am curious if anyone caught the reference in this chapter, it is ironically to one of my least favorite books, but it is there. Hint its is an old novel.**

 **Also in celebration of over 10,000 hits on this story I will create a celebratory piece of work. On my profile is a poll that will be up for about a week where you can decide what you would want. The options include a Q &A, a chapter regarding Xander and what is happening with him in Matara, a chapter revealing a bit of what is happening in Hoshido, which I am honestly surprised that no one has questioned what's going on over the gorge, and finally some lore regarding a topic of your choice. If the lore option wins, I will conduct a second poll for the specific options. Perhaps the tale of the tapestry that Gareth found so interesting, the forging of Cailus, or maybe even a peek into the wars between the First Dragons.**

 **Anyway I hope you've enjoyed the chapter, please let me know your thoughts on the story, what was the most interesting part or parts, do the characters feel natural, what do you think Leo's plan for ending the famine is? Leave a review, send me a PM, whatever you feel like. For updates on how the writing is progressing check out my profile as I post updates on it occasionally.**


	21. Shattered Dreams

**Welcome back loyal readers to the twenty first chapter of** _ **Ivory Towers and Dark Courts**_ **. In this chapter we are returning to Eleanor where we will be seeing how she is handling the fallout of the previous chapter's events.**

 **I'd like to thank Greyjedi449t for their reviews both here and in the bonus one shot** _ **On Silent Wings**_ **. I'd also like to thank IsThisWorking, Guest, and Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for their and feedback, it is always appreciated and welcomed.**

 **For those who have missed it the Hoshido bonus chapter has been posted as a separate story** _ **On Silent Wings**_ **. Go ahead and take a look and let me know what you think.**

 **Without further ado let us begin.**

-Dusk's Shield, Winter 1582 A.G-

In the month that passed since the trial for _Brynhildr_ , the atmosphere at the great fortress had taken a noticeable turn. Soldiers still trained, patrols were still sent out, and tribute from the Ice Tribe still flowed in, but to a man, the soldiers and servants alike were concerned for the princess. Mischievous she might be, her adventurous spirit has caused trouble more often than naught, but her dark mood worried all. These days few dared to seek her company. Eleanor spent her days holed up in her tower stewing in the anger and despair she found herself caught up in.

High in her tower, alone with no one but George for company, Eleanor warred with herself searching for something to help her make sense out of this emotional turmoil she found herself in. She had failed the trial. Mother's tome had rejected her. Was she somehow unworthy? What about her was so wrong that the tome would chose the weaker mage? Doubts and uncertainty about her own quality and character were sharp blades to her conscious, yet they were gentle balms to the soul when compared to the revelation of what happened to her dear friend Marie and who had ended her bright future. In desperation, she read Felix's latest letter, hoping for a comforting message to soother her troubled mind. Yet, it was not to be.

 _Dearest Sister,_

 _I am returning to my company, I find my favor with the court greatly diminished these days. Not only has that infernal wretch Gareth stolen the very life of our sister, Marie, and gotten away with the crime without even a reprimand from father, but when I was forced to withdraw my challenge before the entire court. I lost a great deal of respect that day from all that were in attendance. It burns me to remember that smug and confident smirk that he wore as he watched me reluctantly back down. Though it may have cost me my life, I wish I had challenged him, oh how I wish it._

 _Sister, I write to you asking not for pity or even sympathy, I know that the loss of Marie has hit you as hard as it has Ethan and me. Instead, I write asking if you will support me in making this cowardly and conniving man who you once held in your heart as a brother pay for his crimes. Ethan has done what he could to rally together Marie's allies in putting an end to Gareth's military career. In that, at least, the court is in agreement with us. They will not let Marie's death go unanswered. With pressure from dozens of noble families, the military has seen fit to suspend and prevent Gareth and his precious 'Thunder Guard' from receiving any more missions. My sources tell me that he is growing restless and is looking for any goal for his troops to accomplish. Gareth has never been good at making friends with the nobility, and now none will come to aid him. He is stuck in a trap of his own making._

 _Eleanor, while I feel that our friends amongst the nobility are being helpful, I do not feel that it is enough. That man stole Marie from us. We both know that the circumstances regarding Marie's death were suspicious, and I aim to get to the bottom of it. Support me sister, with your aid I can bring justice to our sister's name. Help me Eleanor, help me punish the guilty and restore Marie's reputation._

 _Your brother,_

 _Felix Edgar Vaas_

Felix's words brought no relief or clarity to Eleanor's troubled emotional state. Marie was dead, she had not received the tome that would have brought her the freedom and influence needed to enact the plans she and Marie had created. The thought of her failure lashed at her every time she laid eyes on the empty cover that once held the mighty tome. It seemed that the entire horrid situation with Marie lay at the feet of her dear brother.

Her early memories were practically non-existent, the result of her illness and injury as a child. Yet she could clearly remember papa holding and comforting her as Helena banished the illness and restored her health. Those days after were clear, she remembered everyone taking such great care of her. Papa was with her practically every moment of the day, playing with her, telling her stories of mama that she had forgotten, and even taking her out for a ride around her home.

She also remembered Gareth. He was so worried, tears streamed down his face when he first saw her. She could still see that small boy, his pointed ears sticking out of the green mess that was his hair. It shamed her to admit it, but for a moment, she did not know who this boy was or what he was to her. However, the hope in his red eyes sparked something and she knew him for her brother. During those early years, he was her best friend; she told him everything and did her best to drag him out of the gloom and intense training that she often found him in.

How did everything go so wrong? How did her closest brother and playmate grow to become a murderer? She could not reconcile the image of the Gareth from her childhood and the reality that Marie's blood now stained his hands. Though she recalled that the last time she saw Gareth, he had been very angry with papa, angrier than she had ever seen him. Could the court have twisted him so that this was the result? A boy, not yet a grown man murdering innocents? She was at odds with herself, her favorite sister and best friend dead. She wanted justice, she wanted revenge, yet could she bring herself to cast aside Gareth?

Was an end to a military career enough of a punishment for one who had taken the life of a King's daughter? Memories of days spent riding and sharing secrets, days that would never come again flashed to the forefront of her thoughts. Tears of frustration leaked from her eyes. It isn't fair. None of it was. Nevertheless, she refused to believe and accept that Marie went to murder Leo only to die in turn at Gareth's hands. She could stir up a lot of trouble, but she would never do something so foolhardy. She would not let Marie's good name be dragged through the mud. Angry bitter tears dripped down as she wrote a reply.

 _Felix, redeem our sister. Though I support you in these endeavors, you must be tactful and cautious in your attacks on Gareth. Don't kill him if you can avoid it, I want to know the truth of what happened that day. Do this for me dear brother._

 _Eleanor Catherine Vaas_

The message was penned, tear stains clearly visible upon the parchment with a quick tug Eleanor pulled off her signet ring and with some hot wax stamped the seal next to her signature. Staring at it Eleanor felt almost sick. If she sent this she'd be giving her blessing to torment and harass Gareth. Even kill him if her brothers felt it necessary. Did she truly want that? Could she cast aside Gareth? Honestly, she didn't know.

Her thoughts began to spiral again when a knock at her door broke her from her own thoughts. Looking perplexed Eleanor got to her feet and looked to George, her lone confidant, the one who never left her side. "It's not yet dinner is it?"

"No Elly." George replied, his face, so large and expressive was turned into a pitiful look of anguish that mirrored what Eleanor felt. He was smart, and he knew the moods and manners of his creator. To see the brilliant and bright girl reduced to this state broke his heart. He did not yet have the words to ease his precious creator's pain, the best he could do was to go through this with her and maybe provide a shoulder for her to cry on. Making his way to the door, to allow Elly to compose herself, George opened the door to find Commander Cadeyrn, Felicia, and even Lilith.

Let it not be said that George was a slow and dimwitted creature, his dour and long faced expression was filled with hope when he saw Elly's friends. Though he did not have the words needed to help her, perhaps they did.

"Good morning George." Felicia greeted with a tentative smile, offering the large creature a loaf of fresh baked bread from the kitchen. "Is it alright if we come and keep Eleanor company?"

"Will you help her?" George pleaded, "She's hurting so much, but I don't know what I can do."

Cadeyrn, looking cautious and weary nonetheless reassured the Goliath. "I'm not sure if we can do much, I'd hoped that she'd be able to get through this on her own when she barricaded herself up here or at least reach out to her friends for support, but I see that I've let this lie too long and fester. You have my apologies George, I should have stepped in sooner."

George shook his head and gestured Eleanor's friends and guests inside. "You're here now, please do what you can."

The three entered the chamber to find Eleanor had composed herself, though evidence of her grief was still abundantly clear. Her red eyes were puffy and swollen from too many tears, her blonde hair hung in a tangled mess about her, and all of her flesh looked to be clammy. Still, Eleanor maintained her poise and manners. "Uncle Cadeyrn, how can I help you?"

The aging Commander of Dusk's Shield observed the girl before him. In all the years he's known the child she had never looked so disheveled or so weak. It reminded him all too much of her first days here at the fortress. He truly had let things spiral out of control. As he opened his mouth to speak, Felicia darted past and wrapped Eleanor in a hug.

"Eleanor, I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help. I know how much Marie meant to you. She was a great sister and I'm sure she'll be missed. I've been worried out of my mind, why didn't you let us help you?" The pink haired girl spoke with such empathy and sorrow that Eleanor was stunned. Gone was the clumsy girl who found herself so often spending time doing chores, instead Felicia was showing the compassion and empathy that made her such a great friend.

Eleanor returned the hug, her arms feeling like two hammers. She was so emotionally drained that she wasn't sure how to handle Felicia's empathy. One of the reasons she had barricaded herself from her friends was so she could wallow in her misery. Yet now, with her friends she wondered if that was such a great idea. "Thank you, but what are you all doing here? I thought I said that I needed some time alone."

Lilith stepped forward nervously playing with her hands. The girl was dressed in her best clothes, yet they looked like faded rags compared to the splendor she found herself amongst. "Eleanor, it's been two weeks since anyone has seen you. Isolation is not the answer."

"The answer to what?" Eleanor asked feigning ignorance, unwilling to discuss the truth of the matter with even her closest friends. She refused to be that weak again before her friends. They had seen her as she shrieked and sobbed atop the southeast tower. She would be damned if she let herself appear so weak again.

"Marie is dead." Cadeyrn declared bluntly, the words causing the princess to flinch as if struck.

Recoiling from the words, Eleanor turned her gaze upon the Commander of the Fortress, her honorary uncle. Eyes narrowed she glared at him with all the hate and frustration she could muster. A lesser man would have retreated under such a gaze, especially one with the power that she held. Yet Cadeyrn was made of sterner material than even the fortress he commanded.

"You think I don't know that?" Eleanor whispered. "It's all I can think about. My poor younger sister is dead at the hands of Gareth. I am more than aware of the situation Commander. I am also aware that you knew of what transpired long before my trial commenced and kept the information from me. In fact even you, Felicia, knew about what happened didn't you?"

The pink haired girl stepped back from Eleanor and swallowed nervously but nodded nonetheless. "Flora told me when she got back."

"Then you hid the truth from me for weeks! I thought you and Flora were my friends!" Eleanor accused.

Lilith quickly stepped forth and got between the two girls. "It's not her fault, everyone was told to keep quiet regarding what happened."

"I'm your friend, I thought I deserved some honesty, but I guess that's asking for too much." Eleanor sneered, her frustration and bitterness spewing out.

Lilith stared back refusing to back down. "We did what we thought was best. We wanted to give you the best chance to win _Brynhildr_. If you had known you would have lost all focus and all your years of practice would have been for nothing."

"It was for nothing! In case you haven't heard, I lost. Even though I found the tome first, even though I broke through its barrier, I lost! I failed to live up to mother's legacy. I failed! Apparently, I am not worthy. There must be something about me the book finds so distasteful that it chose Leo over me. Now I hear that not only did I lose my sister, but that my friends won't even tell me the truth."

Felicia looked at her friend with tears in her eyes, the pain and bitterness in Eleanor's voice was overwhelming. "The truth that your sister almost killed mine?" Felicia spoke, her voice soft and miserable.

Eleanor paused briefly and turned from her friend. "I don't believe it. Marie would not do such a thing."

"Your belief is irrelevant princess." Cadeyrn stated, his words heavy with importance. "Inquisitors conducted a full and thorough investigation into what transpired. The facts are that Marie attempted to poison Leo, Flora, and Gareth with Hemlock. When confronted with her actions she fled the scene and was cornered by Gareth. She attacked, he retaliated, and that is the end of it."

"No, its not." Eleanor declared. "I know Marie. I know what she can be like. She was manipulative and at times even cruel to her enemies. However, I also know that she was too clever and cautious to attempt something so bold and direct. I don't know how, but she was set up."

Taking a deep breath, she attempted to regain some of her composure. "I've already directed my spies to begin searching for evidence as to what truly happened. Furthermore, I've been in contact with my brothers, _they've_ kept me abreast of what is happening."

Lilith stiffened at this. She was unimportant in the grand scheme of things at Dusk's Shield, being but another stable hand that was fortunate enough to be friends with the princess. Yet her position allowed her to see better than most a person's true nature, and from what she'd seen and what she's heard, Felix and Ethan were not ones to let a slight go. In many ways they were even more cruel than their sister. Without her guiding hand, she worried about what they'd do. "What did they ask of you?" Lilith asked, the knowledge that the two princes had grudge with Gareth was common knowledge to most. They were always looking for ways to make him suffer. Now, she dreaded to think what they might get up to when they had a legitimate claim against him.

Eleanor arched her brow at her old friend. Lilith's nervousness had faded and her hands were clenched so tightly that her knuckles were white as snow. "…Felix wanted my support in punishing Gareth."

Lilith and Cadeyrn looked unsurprised, but Felicia gasped and shook her head in disbelief. "They asked you to … why … what do they hope to gain? He saved my sister's life. He even saved your brother's life. You can't let them do this!"

Though she was still torn about what she should do, Felicia's words spurned her on to defend them. "Why shouldn't I? When have any of us last seen or even heard from Gareth? It has been over seven years since I've even seen him. He abandoned me here to go and have adventures in the capital. And now he's murdered my favorite sister."

"He didn't abandon-" Lilith began only to be cut off.

"He left ME!" Eleanor screeched. Tears were falling from her face as she glared at the friends before her. "He abandoned me and has taken more of papa's precious time. … I rarely get to see him, while _Gareth_ gets to spend nearly every day with him. It's not fair! Now he's taken Marie from me, why should I care what happens to him. He's no longer my bro-"

A loud slap echoed throughout the chamber as Eleanor brought a hand to her now red cheek. She raised her red eyes and saw Lilith with her hand still outstretched glaring at her with all her worth. "How dare you! How dare you cast aside your own brother who cared for you when you were nearly dead. The one who taught you how to hold a knife and the very one you helped learn how to write. Don't do this Eleanor, don't cast him to the wolves. Family is too precious to throw away like this."

"And what would you know? You have no family." Eleanor challenged standing to her feet and waving off George who began to stalk towards Lilith.

"I have family, they may not be blood relatives, but I have found friends and family among the good people here." Lilith argued. "John the stable master is like a father to me. He's taken me under his wing and taught me a trade that I enjoy. Bridgette, your own steward is the mother I've never had. I even have you and Gareth as the siblings I've always wanted and it hurts to even think of losing any of you let alone to willingly cast you aside."

Felicia was quick to join in, "Eleanor you're better than this. It may have been many years since any of us have heard from Gareth, that doesn't mean that you aren't in his thoughts."

"You honestly think that a bond between two people can last when they haven't seen each other in seven years?" The princess asked incredulously. ""He does not even write to me!

"I do. I have not seen my father in nearly nine years. I can barely remember his face or his voice anymore." Felicia smiled sadly. "Sometimes, I even forget that I am part of the Ice Tribe, but no matter what. I know he loves me, and I eagerly await the day where I might see him."

"And how could you know that?"

"Because I am still alive." Felicia responded, her tone so normal it was unnerving. "If I mattered so little to him then he'd rebel and stop sending tribute to your father, and my life would be forfeit."

"…So you say, but if Gareth cared for me then he'd not have murdered Marie. Everyone knows we were great friends. What kind of friend, let alone brother, would be so cruel and vile that they'd do such a thing? I've held out hope for Gareth for so long, I wanted to join him at Father's side and help restore Nohr's greatness, but how can I hope now? Why should I hope now? He's shown his character, I don't think that I can even look at him now."

"Oh, he's shown his character all right," Cadeyrn began. "He personally trained and led a platoon into pitched battle saving the lives of hundreds of civilians. He turned back a Hoshidan raiding force that would have raped and pillaged one of our most important villages. And let's not forget how he helped rebuild the village and eased their pain after the attack. There are not many who have the strength of character to take on the burdens he has."

"And I take it, that he thought that his deeds entitled him to a noble title?" Eleanor asked, bitterness coloring her words.

"No, the villagers of Rothaire requested that your father elevate Gareth and place him in charge of their land. Your brother is now Gareth Stroud."

"They did that? They wanted Gareth, that's g-" Eleanor stopped. Her friends watched as joy and bitterness warred across her face. "So Gareth has done good by my people, that doesn't excuse his actions, he still killed Marie. Why tell me this, it just further complicates things. I don't know what I want! I don't even know what I should do! I just want this pain to go away!"

Lilith and Felicia surrounded their friend and pulled her into a comforting embrace. George moved and pulled the three girls into a large hug, even Cadeyrn laid a hand on Eleanor's shoulder. Surrounded by the love and comfort of her dearest friends, Eleanor's barriers broke, her composure shattered as she wept. She cried for her lost sister, the dreams that were now out of reach, for the brother that she once knew, and for her own pain at losing mother's book and failing to live up to her example. Painful and bitter tears dripped from her face and wails tore from her throat as all the bitterness, the pain, and the frustration came pouring out.

Through it all, her friends were there. Lilith and Felicia held her as she cried, George's strong arms encircled them all and provided a sense of security that she desperately needed, and Cadeyrn's presence, strong and steady, offered the support that she craved.

When her tears finally ceased, and she began to regain her composure, Eleanor smiled weakly at her friends. She felt worn and thin, but much of the crushing weight that had burdened her this past month had begun to lift. The pain was still there, but with her friends, she now had a glimmer of hope that she'd make it through this horrible trial.

"Thank you. All of you. For staying and being here for me. I just wish I could have said goodbye. … I miss her."

Cadeyrn squeezed her shoulder gently bringing here attention back to him. "I've received a letter from your father; he is coming in a few weeks to take you on an extended tour of the Nohr's northern lands."

Eleanor turned suddenly to the aging Commander. "Really!? Do you think I can get him to take me to Marie's grave? … I want to-"

"I think it could be arranged." Cadeyrn assured, already planning on what he might say to help sway the King.

Eleanor smiled weakly and gave her honorary uncle a hug. Returning the embrace the group of friends headed down to the kitchen for dinner.

After the meal, Eleanor wandered back to her chambers, Lilith and Felicia having returned to their own quarters. Cadeyrn had insisted that he escort her. With the castle's own commander and George at her side, Eleanor's gloom was held at bay.

When they reached her chamber, Eleanor bid Cadeyrn a good night.

"Princess if I may?" Cadeyrn asked.

"If it's about your letter to father, don't worry I'll begin composing a message of my own."

"It's not that, though I do believe that would be best. No, I would like to give you some advice concerning Gareth."

Eleanor fidgeted a moment. Cadeyrn never was one to discuss Gareth, though he clearly kept himself informed of his progress and exploits. After everything today, she was more than willing to let the matter lie for a bit. Yet there was something in the way that he held himself, a certain stiffness that made her reconsider.

With a gesture, she welcomed her uncle inside. George followed behind and secured the door. Eleanor's body language and the Commander's own stance led George to understand that this was not a conversation for other's ears.

Eleanor gestured to a chair as she took a seat, but Cadeyrn remained standing. "What advise do you have to give Commander? Why did you not say anything earlier?"

"Because what I am about to tell you is something I'd rather not bring up before your friends. Princess, I know how you feel. The frustration, the bitter anger that drives you past reason." Eleanor watched curiously as Cadeyrn began to pace, his movements quick.

"Years ago, before even the Twelve Years War, I was a Captain stationed on the border with the Ice Tribe. Raids were frequent those days, as our northern neighbors began a series of power struggles amongst themselves. I believe that Chief Kilma was challenging for the leadership of the tribe and to do so he was building a following amongst his people by conducting daring raids. We were able to turn back a few of the attacks, but most often we were merely there to drive them off, the cowards fleeing back to their frigid barren land rather than fighting. Crops, materials, and supplies were stolen."

"What does this have anything to do with Gareth?" Eleanor questioned softly.

Cadeyrn gave her a quick and strained smile before continuing his tale. "Did you know princess, that I had a brother and a sister?"

Eleanor shook her head, though she called him uncle, Cadeyrn never talked much about his past, or even of a life beyond these stone walls. "What happened?" She asked dreading where the story was headed.

"My brother was serving alongside me in the defense of our border, while my sister stayed and ran the family business. Once upon a time my family owned and operated the best forge in all the North. I had directed Drust, my brother, to our typical patrol route while I took my troops to the local village for some well-earned relaxation. I don't precisely know what happened. Perhaps he and his troops were drawn off by the Ice Tribe like he claimed, or maybe he simply diverted his force to go and visit the girl he was courting in the next village over. I guess I'll never know now, but because his patrol was out of position, the Ice Tribe launched the largest and most daring raid in the past century."

Cadeyrn paused, his hands clenching as the memories and emotions from the memories swept over him like the tide. "My home village is over fifty miles from the border, it was situated on one of the major trade routes, so there was always a great deal of supplies coming and going. It was a great prize for an upstart chief. He attacked swift and sure. With the patrol out of position there was no one to stop him and my home was not so lucky as Rothaire. By the time I heard what happened, the damage was done. I saw my sister, my dear Isobel, dead in the arms of her husband. … They were expecting their first child, I was so excited at the thought of being an uncle, but it wasn't to be. The whole village was ransacked everything that wasn't nailed down was stolen, steel, gold, even bolts of cloth were taken, once they had what they came for, they set fire to the town. The survivors could do nothing but try and quench the flames."

"I blamed Drust. When we met I let him know what happened and I blamed him. I shouted and screamed obscenities. He had let Isobel die by his negligence, and I – I told him that he was no brother of mine. I cast him out and I left."

"What happened to him?"

"He died. He died trying to avenge our sister. Without orders and against every common sense he led his patrol into the heart of the tundra and engaged the bastards. He died that day. … He died believing that I hated him."

Eleanor sat stunned as she watched bitter tears of remorse drip down and splash on the carpet from her uncle. The wounds were ripped open anew as he delved deep into memories long hidden away.

"I regret much in my life." Cadeyrn continued, tears streaming down his face, his voice wavering with emotion, but the self-loathing was clear, every word dripping with regret. "But that day … that day haunts me. Eleanor. It is not my place to tell you what to do about Gareth, but I caution you take time to consider your actions. Some things can't be undone. You don't want to carry this weight, the knowledge that your own flesh and blood died because of what you said."

Eleanor was quiet and did not know what to do. She rose and gave Cadeyrn a hug, trying to comfort the man who hours earlier had seemed so strong, invincible even, but now was in anguish and suffering from events long past. "You really think I should wait?"

Cadeyrn dried his eyes and looked down at the girl he had comforted not but a short time ago, now doing the same for him. "I do. You might decide to cast aside Gareth; it is your decision, but do not make a resolution like this in frustration and anger. Regret will haunt you always."

Swallowing the bitter mix of emotions that welled up at the thought of Gareth and what she might do, Eleanor hugged her eldest caretaker tighter. The proof of what he said lay before her. "… I'll give it some time; I think I'll wait to make a decision until after this trip with Father."

"That is wise my dear."

With a gentle pat on her back, the master of Dusk's Shield composed himself and made to leave Eleanor with her thoughts. Before he reached the door, Eleanor called out. "Cadeyrn, thank you for telling me this. I know that was hard for you and if you want me to stop calling you uncle I will. I don't want to bring up bad memories."

"You are welcome. Though the memories are painful, they are all I have now. I would have been proud if my niece or nephew turned out to be anything like you. You bring this old bitter man a sense of happiness that I thought I'd never have again. So thank you." With that, he left, leaving her with her whirling thoughts.

-Two Weeks Later-

The fortress's courtyard was packed with mounted soldiers and several wagons full of supplies. Servants darted around the courtyard fetching supplies and carrying out last minute tasks before the group was to depart. As this was a rare, but treasured trip for Eleanor outside of the protection of the mighty fortress, extra care was being taken with everything. When the doors to the great hall opened, they revealed King Garon decked out in black half armor and a regal fur lined cloak escorting his favorite daughter. Everyone snapped to attention. In the last few weeks Eleanor's mood had improved, she was still glum and would often be found lost in deep thought, but looking at her now and seeing the wide bright smile on her face, none would have thought that anything was wrong with the girl at this moment. Eagerly getting into her saddle and bundling her own fur lined cloak about her, Eleanor gently urged her mount forward turning to wave goodbye to Cadeyrn and Felicia. Lilith came and handed her a loaf of warm bread. George, decked out in his usual long coat stood next to her, his height meaning that she was actually eye level with him.

Garon mounted his own black steed and heeled the horse over to Eleanor and George, the two chattering excitedly. "My dearest, I hope you are ready for this trip. I had intended this voyage to be both an education and a victory tour of sorts." Seeing a bit of Eleanor's cheer start to fade, he reached out and gently took her hand. "Daughter, you performed magnificently. You did what you needed to claim the tome. _Brynhildr_ can be fickle, let it not trouble you."

"…I'll do my best, but I am saddened nonetheless. I wanted to live up to mother's legacy."

"I know you did, and I know you will. Which is why we are going on this trip."

"What do you mean father?"

"… Eleanor, I have neglected far too long a most crucial aspect of your education and training. You have had the best tutors, and have learned well sorcery beyond your years, but I feel I have been negligent in teaching you the duties and responsibilities of our office. You will learn firsthand the burden and responsibility that you have been born into."

Eleanor swallowed a bit nervously at father's serious words. Yet she held her head high, she was the daughter of the Miracle Queen, she would make papa proud. "I am eager to learn father, but might we stop by Marie's grave first."

Softening his expression at his daughter's earnest plea, Garon nodded. "We shall indeed." Garon, after a few more words to the royal guard, led the way out of the fortress with Eleanor at his side.

Amongst the clamor and spectacle of the king's departure, no one noticed a man slip into the princess's chambers. He was cloaked in a ragged mantle that was full of holes and threadbare in many places. His hands were deathly pale as they darted about Eleanor's desk searching for a particular letter. Minutes passed until he found what he was looking for. With a wicked grin and cackle he took the letter noting both her signature and seal on the letter. He pulled something from around his neck and with a quick chant and a flash of violet flame he faded from sight. The door opened and closed. By the day's end, there was a letter from the Princess ready to be sent off as she departed.

 **Whew! I am done. Man, this chapter was difficult. Getting the emotions right and the tone was challenging, but the worst was my short attention span. I recently got a great new video game that was quite distracting. General laziness and other factors hindered the writing of this chapter, but at last, it is finished.**

 **Now this chapter dealt largely with Eleanor's emotional fallout following her loss to Leo and the knowledge of Marie's death at Gareth's hands. Frankly, she was and still is in a difficult spot. She is torn between her loyalty to both Marie and Gareth, no matter what she decides there will be consequences.**

 **As for Cadeyrn, I think that this revelation helps explain why he is so distant and frigid in regards to both Flora and Felicia. The man is a professional, and is one of the better influences in Eleanor's life.**

 **As for the trip, we shall see how things develop. Will Eleanor grow as a character and a princess? Will she regain some of the bright compassion and innocence that led her to befriend a simple stable girl? Or will she become more distant and cruel? Garon is going to show her how to rule. How does one develop that lesson plan? What do you think is going to happen? What were your takes on the ending to the chapter?**

 **All these and more shall be revealed…eventually. Thanks for your time and please leave a review and reply letting me know what you think of the chapter. Feedback and constructive criticism is always appreciative.**


	22. Farewell

**Welcome readers, both loyal and new, to the latest chapter of** _ **Ivory Towers and Dark Courts**_ **. Today we remain with Eleanor as she begins her trip with Garon around Nohr's northern territories. We shall see how Eleanor develops through this trip, rest assured she will go through some growth and character development.**

 **I'd like to thank Antex- the Legendary Zoroark, Greyjedi449t, and Galle for their reviews. I especially am glad to hear that there are those who are enjoying my OCs. Though the game has a large cast of characters, I needed more. I am also grateful to all those who have favorited and followed this story, especially those who have stuck with this tale from the beginning.**

 **Without further ado, let us begin.**

-Winter 1582 A.G. Northern Nohrian Territories-

It was quiet in the graveyard. The land was still, and the birds slumbered on as Eleanor stood before the temporary grave of Marie, third daughter to King Garon. The only sounds were the shuffling of the Royal Guard as they kept watch, their eyes shifting to observe the fog ridden land. Hands were tight on their weapons, ready to end any threat to the princess. As always, George remained at her side, his quiet and earnest presence providing some comfort to Eleanor. Yet Eleanor cast all this from her mind, the guard's nervousness, the chilly and wet weather but a distant feeling. Even George's presence faded away as she stared at the stone marker.

Beneath her family's royal insignia lay an inscription. _'Here Lies Marie Annette Vaas. Taken before her time, may Gethin welcome her soul into his embrace.'_ Such simple words. Seventeen words etched into stone were all that marked the life of her favorite sister. Nothing was said of the bright girl who wanted nothing more than to change Nohr for the better. To end the curse upon the land, to restore the kingdom to its full glory. There was no mention of her mischievous nature, that had led to many fun adventures throughout the corridors and halls of Dusk's Shield. There was so much more to be said of Marie. Volumes of books would be required to tell of her sister's short life. Yet none would be written. For here she lay, never to wake.

Tears leaked down her face. But the wails and screams that had echoed in the days after the news had been delivered were absent. She had largely accepted that Marie was dead, but there was a part of her, a desperate part that had held onto the impossible belief that Marie might still be alive. Yet looking at the cold stone before her, that last desperate flame of hope was snuffed out by the harsh reality. Tenderly reaching out and touching the stone, Eleanor wept for all that could have been. For her dearest sister, that was lost to her forever.

As the sun began to rise and burn away the fog, the birds stirred and began to sing their songs. The princess, her hair slick with dew and her limbs shivering with cold, clambered to her bare feet on stiff limbs that ached. Red eyes weak and blurry from the tears, she nonetheless remained focused on the grave. "Marie." Eleanor whispered softly. "I – I miss you. You were the best sister I could have ever asked for. I am grieved that you are gone. With your death Nohr has become lessened." Eleanor paused. Her thoughts beginning to spiral into a dark depressing sprawl. Visibly shaking the thoughts away, she looked once more to the grave. "I am sorry about taking so long to come by and pay my respects. You know how father is."

With a dim and weak smile, Eleanor wiped the tears from her face. Smiling weakly she continued. "He's taking me out on a trip around the northern territories. He says he's going to teach me the responsibilities and duties of royalty. I confess that I find myself excited, the trip is going to take a few months and I am eager to see everything and learn from father. I hope that the lessons and experiences you taught me will impress him."

Smiling a bit brighter at that thought she straightened and stood tall. " … I wish you were here sister. I miss you. I promise that I won't let your memory be forgotten, I will find out the truth of what happened to you, and I will make sure justice is served." Looking up she noticed the sunrise. "I'm afraid I have to go, this – this is farewell. May you find peace with Gethin and watch over me." Turning, Eleanor stiffly walked away, George by her side as always. Exiting the quiet graveyard Eleanor made her way to her tent to prepare for the rest of the day, the Royal Guard following behind.

Entering the tent, Eleanor began to change from her dew soaked clothes into a nice dry set. Settling the dry mantle about her shoulders Eleanor was about to exit the tent to find some hot breakfast to warm her up when she spotted a familiar book cover. The aged black leather stood out amongst the newer books she had brought, though the green tree upon the cover was far more telling of its origin. The old cover of _Brynhildr_ was both a bitter reminder that she had failed in the most important challenge in her life and yet a balm to her spirit. As painful and frustrating was the reminder of her failure, the fact was, the cover was once mama's, and was thus precious.

Taking the cover with her, Eleanor headed out to find some breakfast. With the sun risen, the camp was full of bustling servants and soldiers. Cooks hunched over their fires stirring pots of broth and porridge, while a few even fried up some eggs. Signaling a servant, Eleanor soon found herself indulging in a hot breakfast. Though she had never partook in food made over a campfire, the smoke and a few flakes of ash decorating her eggs a little off-putting, she nonetheless ate it all. The heat of the food warming her chilled body and bringing out a sigh of contentment.

Watching the camp begin to stir and pack away the supplies, Eleanor was torn away from her observations when she noticed father making his way towards her. "Father."

"Ah Eleanor it's good to see you. I won't ask if you had a good rest as I've been informed that you have spent the last several hours paying your respects to your sister."

Eleanor fidgeted. Strictly speaking, she had tried to sneak away and visit Marie's grave alone to convey her last thoughts, but George had alerted the guards. Shaking away those thoughts she replied. "I did. I needed to say goodbye, and now that I have – I feel a lighter. I still miss her, and I think I always will, but now I think at last I can begin making my way forward."

Garon smiled fondly, his once blonde hair having turned grey through the past several years, the losses during the Twelve Years War and the struggle to keep Nohr alive having taken their toll on the black king. His smile was bright for his daughter, but his eyes held an old pain. He knew well the pain of losing a loved one. The loss of his beloved Katerina still haunted him to this day. Yet no matter the pain, no matter how much he had wanted to the world to stop so that he might grieve, the burdens of command and the demands of the throne made sure that never happened.

"The loss…the loss stays with you." Garon began, his voice steady despite the emotion he was feeling. "I have lost many in my time. Friends, family, soldiers who followed me. Your mother, and now even one of my children. … The pain never fully goes away, some losses fade with time, but others are like a raw wound throbbing and pulsing, everyday reminding you that the one you love is gone. … Still, no matter how much we wish it, the world moves on, and so must we. Never forget this Eleanor, that you are not alone. You have your friends and family to rely on. I will always be there for you daughter. I promise that you won't have to carry this weight alone."

Sniffling a bit, Eleanor reached out and hugged her father. "Thanks papa. I know that now. And remember you'll always have me too."

"You are a treasure my dear." Garon said fondly, bringing an embarrassed smile to Eleanor's face. "I see that you have kept _Brynhildr's_ old cover."

Eleanor carefully held the aged cover in her hands and nodded. "Of course. It is mother's after all. I'm not sure of what to do with it, but I won't part with it. Perhaps I'll make a diary out of it, or even a memoir of Marie."

Garron nodded. "A worthy endeavor I'm sure. But if I might recommend, why not make a tome of your own with the cover?"

"Papa, I'm not going to make a simple thunder tome with this." Eleanor sighed. "It's too precious to be used for something so mundane."

"Not a thunder tome, but a unique tome all your own."

Eleanor looked at her father disbelief on her face. "Father, what you're suggesting is not possible."

"Why not? You are a talented mage, and I would wager that a tome of your own design would be a potent force, perhaps even rivaling _Brynhildr_. I am not the mage that you or your mother was, but I do know that it is possible."

"… You think I could do it?"

"Indeed I do, you my dear are capable of wonders. Why George alone is a miracle. A walking, talking, _thinking_ creature that is capable of learning and growing. Eleanor no one in the history of the world has created successful magical life. I have faith in you and your talents."

Eleanor smiled before giving her father another hug. "Thank you, papa."

Amidst the turmoil of the camp as soldiers and servants ate and packed for the day's journey, a Royal Guardsman, decked out in well polished and maintained black armor approached the royals. "Excuse me sire, I wanted to confirm the day's route with you."

"Ah Conrad, we will be making our way to the Darrows as planned. If we keep a good pace I expect that we will arrive before the day's end."

The Royal Guard nodded in agreement. "I will ensure that our troops live up to your expectations." With a bow to both royals the man quickly departed to see to his troops.

Eleanor looked to her father with some confusion. "The Darrows? Aren't the Darrow's lands further East near the Falkier Rivers?"

"Indeed they are, yet they own a villa not too far off where we might rest and recuperate before your lessons begin in earnest."

"Will we be meeting the Darrows? I can't recall ever meeting anyone from their family."

Garon chuckled heartily at that. Years ago, when Eleanor had reached her tenth birthday he had begun to allow her visitors from outside the family. Needless to say, Eleanor had every eligible young man within a hundred miles eager to try and woo the heart of his dearest daughter. To no avail, as the boys brought before her were too stuffy and proper to capture her attention, and the elder suitors were simply too boring. The end result was that Eleanor had met most of Nohr's northern nobility.

"That would because their son was still toddling around when you were ten."

"They have no other children?"

"They do, their firstborn is Finola, a fine noble woman who I am hoping will catch Xander's attention. She is intelligent, clever, with a keen mind for both business and languages. She was actually one of the early negotiators with the Mataran tribes."

"Well she sounds like quite the catch, but time will tell if she can snare Xander. Brother has been quite non-committal in finding a wife."

"He has been reluctant to make a choice," Garon agreed. "Yet, I cannot blame him. He has seen for himself what happens when one is unhappily yoked in marriage. He will take his time and choose wisely, of that I am sure."

Eleanor smiled sadly, the reminder of the concubines who were themselves a bitter and frustrating element of her life. Long has she known that they were some of her chief opponents at Windmire. Were they gone, she might have very well spent her childhood at her father's side. That Fay had met her end recently was the best news she has heard all year.

"Well I can only hope that he makes his choice soon, Marie told me that the nobility are getting worried that the line of succession is not being continued."

Garon waved the thought away. "The nobles may complain all they want, I will not force my children into an unhappy marriage. Besides, should the worst come to pass and Xander falls in battle, you would be the next in line as my second born."

Eleanor nodded. "Is that why we are taking this trip father?"

"It is one of the reasons." Garon agreed. "I hope you are ready daughter, I mean for this trip to be an education. As my second born this should not have been neglected for so long, but I will endeavor to teach you the true nature of our position."

"I won't let you down father."

"… You will find that these lessons are not going to be easy, as I find that experience is often the best teacher. I will let you make mistakes, and you will deal with the consequences. Heaven knows I have made horrible mistakes in the past that I still am suffering their consequence." Garon paused his mind wandering as he recalled the many rash decisions he had made in his life, few of which had brought any happiness to his life.

Eleanor took a careful look at her father. He stood tall and strong, yet his face was long and bore the scars of his life. Deep lines crossed his face and she could see faded evidence of numerous scars across his face. He was her father, but looking at him now she saw the evidence of his rule. Twelve long years of war, and a decade long famine that continued still. In this moment, he looked as if he had borne the weight himself.

As she rode alongside father throughout the day, she found her thoughts occupied. What exactly were the lessons that father had planned? Did he truly think that she would fail? What exactly was he hoping to teach her? Judgment? Politics? Military strategy? No matter the lesson, she would not fail, she'd show papa that she was worthy. Thoughts swiftly turned towards her brother Xander.

From what Marie had spoken, Xander was not particularly well liked by the nobility, being thought of as too radical and often acting without thought to the traditions of the past. Would she truly become Queen should Xander perish before having any children? What kind of Queen would she be? A traditional queen? A firebrand in the vein of her brother? Or would she rule like her mother? A kind and generous ruler beloved by all. So lost in thought was Eleanor that she failed to take notice of the surroundings until they arrived at a large manor with the sun high in the sky.

The building was made of stone and stood at two stories tall with two large spired towers that took position on both the North and South end of the large house. Atop the tower's spires flew a flag depicting the Darrow's family crest, a series of interlaced golden rings surrounding a red flame. Further back, nearly tucked into the tree line was a long house, presumably for the manor's staff.

As they neared the manor, Eleanor caught sight of people. There were several servants decked out in uniforms awaiting to welcome the party, but what caught her attention was the Darrows themselves. There were four of them, the Lord and Lady were dressed ornately, jeweled garments, ornate golden necklaces, and a proud bearing that clearly identified them as nobility. The daughter, Lady Finola was a beauty. She was tall for a woman, yet she carried her height with an elegance and dignity that demanded attention. Her hair like the rest of her family's was pale, not the white of her father or the pale blonde of her mother, but rather it was like starlight. The youngest Darrow was a young boy not even ten. Though dressed in noble black he seemed uncomfortable and was quite fidgety, earning a stern glance from his father. His hair was the darkest of his family being more grey than white.

Dismounting Eleanor stood beside her father as pleasantries were exchanged. "King Garon," Lord Darrow began, "it is an honor to have you at our home, though I'm sure that you'd fine the lodgings at our home on the Falkier river far more to your taste."

"Nonsense Lord Darrow. I am no stranger to hard living. During the war I spent many a day finding what rest I could where I could. I am grateful for you allowing me and my party to stay the night."

"Think nothing of it sire." Lord Darrow smoothly replied. "Now, this wouldn't happen to be Princess Eleanor would it?"

"It is." Eleanor stated her tone as regal as she could manage.

"I thought as much, you bear a striking resemblance to your mother. Especially in the face." Lord Darrow complimented, drawing a warm smile from Eleanor. "You must be tired from your long ride. Finola, Jakob if you two would show the princess to her room so that she might freshen up."

Eleanor gratefully followed the siblings, eager to stretch her legs and wash the dust of the road off after riding all day. The inside of the villa was beautifully decorated, with rich lush rugs and several tasteful paintings lining the hallway. Having lived in a fortress for the past decade with bare stone walls, arrow slits, murder holes, and more weapons than she cared to count, a home like this was foreign and wondrous.

"You have a lovely home." Eleanor offered having stopped to admire a painting depicting a fertile plain with rich golden wheat.

"I assure you that this pales in comparison to our home on the rivers." Finola stated.

"Well I think it's lovely."

"I am surprised, I'd have thought that after the royal palace, everything else would be a step down."

Eleanor cut her eyes sharply at this. That she had not visited her family's rightful home in over a decade was not a fact that had ever truly sat comfortably with her. She knew the reasons and she agreed with them, but that didn't mean that she was pleased to have the situation thrown in her face. "I'm afraid that I have not visited Karkenburg in the last ten years due to the turbulent and troubling politics at court."

Finola's eyes widened showing surprise, yet Eleanor was not convinced. The woman's eyes were too steady and her color had not changed a bit, such a blunder would often bring even a faint blush to one's cheeks, yet her skin remained as pale as ivory. "Truly? I've always found the royal court to be full of opportunities.

Eleanor glowered at the implied sleight, but held her tongue.

"Why are you traveling?" A small voice asked. Startled, Eleanor turned around and caught sight of Jakob. So quiet was the boy that she had forgotten he was there.

Regaining her composure Eleanor answered the boy kindly. "Father is showing me the responsibilities and duties that are due my position."

Finola let out a quiet scoff that Eleanor caught. Feeling eyes on her, Finola turned and faced the princess, her grey eyes sharp as swords as they took in the princess. "You mean that up until now you've not upheld the duties of your position? You don't even know them?!"

The princess's silence and frustrated glare was all the answer Finola needed. "Why even my dullard of a brother at least knows what is expected of him, though he often fails at even the simplest tasks. Tell me princess, what exactly have you been doing with your time? Living in luxury while your citizens starve? Entertaining yourself while the peasants toil, and the soldiers fight to save the land?"

"I've been creating magic that has changed Nohr! I am the one who created the Goliaths!"

"Those dull minded, simple creatures? Good for little else than hard manual labor?" Catching herself she added "Well, that is a little something."

Her fists began to clench. Eleanor glared heatedly at the woman before her. The words she spoke bore the weight of truth and stung like barbs, yet she refused to allow the insult against her Goliaths to stand. "My Goliaths are intelligent, brave, and loyal. George can read and write as well as you or any noble. Further he's been learning the intricacies of magic as my assistant."

Finola fumed inside to be compared to such a creature, but merely arched a silvery brow at this. "George? You surely can't mean that horrid beast dressed in clothes? It can't even dress itself properly and you expect me to believe that he can read and write? I own horses that are more intelligent than these Goliaths that you are so proud of. You may have been practicing your spells and creating magic, but it seems that it has resulted in nothing worthwhile. You've wasted years in pursuit of a book that chose a more accomplished and talented noble."

Stung by both the words and the memory of the lost challenge. "Leo may have won _Brynhildr_ , but he is not the better royal." Eleanor responded in a frosty tone trying to cool her anger.

"Oh really? I've met your brother and while he still has a long way to go before he reaches Xander's level of competence, he has nonetheless impressed me more than you. Leo is fully aware of the responsibilities of his position. He is one of Lady Morgan's most promising pupils in tactics and strategy, he is well on the way to creating a permanent alliance with the Ice Tribe, and he has even taken the life of his own mother for the good of the court. Oh and let us not forget that he is the one that will end the famine that is plaguing Nohr."

"He may have won _Brynhildr_ but we have yet to see if he is actually capable of ending the famine. For all his talents he has had but a few years of experience in the magical arts. I would not be surprised if it took him another ten years to begin to properly wield the power that he now commands. He may be Fay's son, but I am Katerina's daughter."

The noblewoman smiled indulgently, infuriating Eleanor even further. "Oh yes, who could forget that you are the King's second borne. That you are second in line to the throne. Why, it is a constant topic at court. What's the princess like? Will she support new taxes, or does she plan on growing Nohr through conquest? If they only knew that the Kingdom's next in line is a spoiled princess who has barely a clue as to what her responsibilities are." She ended with an impudent snicker. "You might be the King's favorite and the next in line, but few would ever bend a knee to a Queen of your experience."

"You forget yourself Lady Finola." Eleanor warned, her eyes like bloody stone.

"I believe not. You may not know this, having spent your days locked safely away in that ivory tower of yours, but Kings and Queens rarely rule without the support of the nobility. From where I stand, I think most would agree that you are not prepared for the throne. Why even Camilla, the base brute that she is, would make a better Queen than you. The throne may be your birthright but this is not Hoshido princess."

Glaring at the woman before her, Eleanor's fingers itched to silence the noble with a blast of flame. In all her life she had never been spoken to in such a manner. She raised her hand to wipe the smug grin off the woman's face when she brought herself to a halt. "You're not worth the spell." Eleanor stalked past Finola eager to get away from the infuriating woman.

Finola turned with grace and called out. "Don't worry princess when the dawn comes all will be better."

Eleanor ignored the call and turned the corner, teeth bared and eyes narrowed. Her body shook with anger and humiliation. That woman dared to mock her. She dared to insult her. Her, the King's favorite child. How could papa even think that woman would make a good match for Xander. She'd sooner renounce the throne than allow that woman to become queen. Well she'd show that woman. But first, such disrespect would not be allowed to go unanswered. Marie's influence would come in handy in this matter. Lost in her angry and bitter thoughts Eleanor failed to notice the soft pair of footsteps approaching.

"Are you okay?"

Startled, Eleanor jolted and clasped a hand over her heart. Looking closer Eleanor saw to her relief that it was Jakob rather than Finola as she had feared. "I'm fine."

Jakob looked unconvinced.

"Is your sister always like that?" Eleanor demanded.

"Infuriating? Dismissive? Mean? Has a tongue like a knife?" Jakob offered, his voice resigned and defeated.

"I mean is she always so insulting?"

Jakob pretended to think a moment before nodding. "She's been like that for all my life. She's normally not like that with guests, particularly with such important ones."

"Any idea why she was? I have half a mind to cause her some embarrassment."

Jakob had a small grin on his face at this. "Finola doesn't like it when people fail to live up to her expectations. She's a firm believer that skill and talent rather than birth should determine one's position."

"Funny, coming from a privileged noblewoman."

The boy sighed. "Just be glad you don't live with her. I can tell that one or both of you would be dead within a week."

Eleanor cracked a grin at this. "I'd wouldn't give her two days."

"Still as frustrating as Finola is, she's not as bad as mother and father."

Eleanor's frustration and bitterness faded a bit at this. "What do you mean? They seem perfectly nice."

Jakob hesitated. His family problems were his own and nothing to burden the princess with. But she was a willing ear and someone outside of his family's control, she wouldn't run off telling tales to mother and father. His mind made up, he turned to the princess, looking more at ease and natural than his stiff and proper posture from before. "That's because you are the princess. Finola might not like that you are second in line for the throne even if you are not ready for it." At Eleanor's glare he pressed quickly on. "From what I have overheard, for the nobility, the one thing they prefer in a ruler above all else is that they can be easily controlled. My parents only pay attention and render compliments on those that are either useful or that can be manipulated."

Eleanor opened her mouth to delve further but Jakob continued on his words pouring forth in a bitter stream.

"Finola is lavished with praise for her talents and successes, while I – I can't recall a single word of praise from either my parents in the last few years." The boy gave a bitter laugh, "Finola likes to remind me of the pecking order. That in everything that counts, I am last. Did you know that by my age she could read, write, and even speak fluent Hoshidan?"

Jakob turned away, "While I would be better off acting things out than trying to speak that bizarre language. And it's not just that. I hate arithmetic. Whenever I try and balance the books, I always miscalculate and they find errors. I nearly ruined our last negotiation. No matter what I do, or try… it's just not enough."

"Enough for what?" Eleanor asked cautiously, the bitter venom in the boy surprising her. Never before had she considered family anything but a blessing, yet it seemed that wasn't the case for everyone.

"… I'm not entirely sure. It's the family secret. I don't even know what it is." Sighing miserably he looked down the hall at nothing. "I feel like an outsider amongst my own family." He whispered quietly.

Eleanor nodded slowly, there were days when she felt the same. Hearing Elise tell of her friends at the capital and the adventures they had often left Eleanor feeling like an outsider herself. "I assume Finola knows."

"Aye, and she takes every chance to remind me of that fact." His hands clenched tightly as he recalled the casual insults she tossed his way, the way that his parents would look upon him with disapproval and disappointment when he failed to live up to their expectations. "I don't suppose your sisters are like that?" He asked desperate to turn the conversation away from himself.

Eleanor knew what he was doing and decided to indulge him. "My sisters are great, Camilla doesn't come around all that much, but she looks after my youngest sister and we get along alright. She once took me flying on her wyvern, Marzia. Elise is the perfect little sister, though I admit she does have a penchant for trying to sneak off and play with the servants. And Marie," She paused and gathered her thoughts, "… Marie was my best friend."

Jakob quietly took her hand, offering some comfort against the memories that both lashed at her mind and soothed her soul.

Eleanor smiled warmly at the young boy, grateful for the support. Composing herself, she resolved to cheer the boy up. "Well if your sister is any indication of what your family is like, then I wouldn't listen to them. Just because they don't think too much of your talents doesn't mean that you aren't valuable. Finola might be dismissive of my magic, but I know its true value."

Jakob looked at her a bit oddly. Finola was always right, but then again Eleanor was a princess, so she couldn't be wrong. Could she?

"I'm sure that there is something you're good at. Something you can do that the rest of your family can't." Eleanor encouraged giving Jacob's hand a gentle squeeze.

Jakob looked up at this, a fire stirring in his dull eyes, releasing Eleanor's hand he quickly led her to her room. Entering the chamber, he quickly gathered several small balls scattered throughout the room. With a flourish of his hands he began juggling. The balls danced in the air in a rainbow of colors. "I am rather good at juggling."

Eleanor watched as he transitioned from a basic wheel form to a double fountain. His hands flashed quick and sure as his eyes tracked each ball with precision, never losing sight for even an instant. He maintained the show for a few seconds before collecting the balls and storing them away once more.

Eleanor smiled fondly. "Well it is definitely an entertaining skill, plus I bet it really helps develop your coordination. I'd wager that you are quite good with knives."

Jakob shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I've not yet trained with weapons. Father says that fighting is the least of a noble's responsibilities."

Eleanor scoffed. "Well that sounds cowardly. I've lived around soldiers most of my life, and I say that defending the people is not the least of anything. The strong defend the weak, and the weak support the strong. That's why quartermasters are so important, Uncle Cadeyrn often says that a good quartermaster is worth a dozen trained soldiers."

"You really think so?"

"Think what? That we should defend our people? Of course I do, they are my people after all."

"That's a nice thing to say."

Eleanor's red eyes cut sharply at that. "It's not just words, I honestly believe that. I may be many things, but I am not a liar. I think that your family has misjudged you Jakob. You are one of the kindest and most interesting boys I've met in a long time."

Jacob smiled at that.

With a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, the princess leaned forward and whispered. "If only you were older, I might even let you court me." At the boy's flushing cheeks Eleanor backed away with a giggle.

Jacob, his cheeks red, turned to escape his new friend's teasing. As he reached the door, he stopped at the princess's voice. "Jacob, I am going to cause your sister some well earned embarrassment, not only for what she said to me but for how she treated you. If you're up for it why don't you join me."

Turning back, he looked at the princess. Her long blonde hair was dusty yet beautiful from the hours upon the road. Her red eyes shining with determination, and the smile on her face was inviting. He hesitated a moment before joining her. "I'm up for it, but why don't we embarrass the rest of my family while we are at it."

Eleanor grinned.

-The next day-

The sun peeked over the horizon shining light upon the Darrows villa. Inside, the house was bustling with servants as they scrambled to prepare everything for both the royals and the family. Garon approached the dining hall, his presence drawing the attention of the servants as he passed by. On the main floor he saw his daughter waiting for him with a well cared for book in hand.

"Good morning papa." Eleanor greeted, her cheer bright and refreshing after his long talks with Lord and Lady Darrow the night before. Though there was something in her eyes that cautioned him.

"Good morning dearest. I trust you slept well."

"Not too well I'm afraid." The girl pouted, her eyes downcast. "I had difficulty sleeping last night, so I visited the library where I found this." Presenting the brown leather book, the King opened it to discover that it was in fact a ledger. "I was hoping that reading the estates taxes and revenues would help me fall asleep, but something didn't add up."

Looking at the numbers Garon saw the revenues and the taxes collected. They didn't add up. He frowned when he noticed some of the more incriminating numbers were slightly different from the rest. Looking closely at his daughter, Garon realized what she was playing at.

"If you're sure that this information is accurate. I can bring the inquisitors to investigate the matter." Garon stated, his tone carefully neutral.

Eleanor paused a heartbeat, her eyes drifting away from himself and to something just past him. Turning he found Finola walking past, her white hair glistening in the candlelight. Turning his gaze back to his daughter, Garon caught sight of Eleanor's heated glare directed at the girl. "I'm sure, we can't have the nobility failing to pull their weight in these desperate times."

Garon nodded, taking the book in hand and entering the dining room. As breakfast was served Garon watched as Eleanor chatted quite happily with young Jakob, even going so far to present the young boy with a magical raven. The boy's eyes widened in awe as the watery bird hopped onto his outstretched arm. Looking at his daughter her eyes alit with glee, he firmly reminded himself of his promise. The mistake was hers to make. He just hoped she was ready for the consequences. Riling the nobility for any reason was not something to be done lightly, and especially not over something as petty as a grudge. Yet the choice was hers.

 **And thus we are finally at the beginning of Eleanor's journey. She and Garon will be traveling about the northern Nohrian lands, visiting the people and nobles, learning lessons both simple and obvious, and others well not so much. This chapter was rather important as we got to see Eleanor finally get some much needed closure regarding Marie's death, time will tell how she will deal with the loss, though I believe she will be better.**

 **As for Marie's grave, she will be moved to the royal tombs once her body has finished decomposing. By the time the inquisitors were finished with their investigation, there was not enough time to transport her remains for a proper funeral at the capital.**

 **Before anyone gives me grief that I made Jacob too young, I remind you that this is an alternate universe. Things are different, and I do have a reason for making Jacob as young as he is. There is some foreshadowing in this chapter, and I am curious to hear if any picked up on some of the future plot points.**

 **Anyway, please leave a review letting me know your thoughts on the story, the characters, the pacing, and so forth. They inspire me and provide some excellent outside perspective on the whole story. Thank you for your time, I hope you are looking forward to the next chapter, it will be interesting, and will be eye opening.**


	23. Lessons on Royalty

**Welcome back loyal readers, last time we saw Eleanor she seemingly framed the Darrows for tax fraud, will it come back to haunt her? Time will tell, but as Garon said he will let her make mistakes, and she will have to bear the consequences. As some of you may have expected Eleanor will finally be gaining some much-needed character development, but time will whether she becomes a better person for it. It may be a bit late but welcome to the Eleanor arc.**

 **I'd like to thank Greyjedi4, Antex – The Legendary Zoroark, and the ever present Guest for their reviews and support, as well as all those who have favorited and followed this story.**

 **With that out of the way, let us continue.**

-Winter 1582 A.G. Northern Norhian Territories-

The sun shined brightly upon the royal convoy as they rode down the well-worn road, Eleanor sat upon her horse with a bright self-satisfied smile. Oh, how she wished that she could see Finola's face when the Inquisitors arrived. By the time the inquisitors were done investigating the Darrows, that wretched woman's reputation would be in tatters, and it was all because she did not know how to talk to her betters. One did not insult royalty without consequences.

Her satisfaction provided a nice warmth to combat the chill of the winter day. Looking forward she urged her horse alongside papa's. It was time to begin her lessons. She would prove herself worthy of her position, so that the next time she saw Finola, the blasted woman would not be able to provoke her. She would know her duties and carry them out to perfection. "Father, what is the first thing that I should know about my duties?"

Garon, his weathered and weary face bare in the cold day looked upon his daughter with a seriousness that she could never recall seeing before. "…. First, understand your position. You are my daughter, and you have been born with great privilege." Looking off into the distance where smoke from the nearby village rose into the air, the king carried on, his words measured and heavy with importance. "As royalty we stand at the highest point of the kingdom, knights, nobles, and the peasants all follow and live according to the laws and actions we set forth. Though the nobles have enough power to shirk their responsibilities on occasion, the fact remains that we are the ones that lead the kingdom. Tell me, what do you think makes a good leader?"

Eleanor opened her mouth but closed it and frowned in thought, papa's words demanded a thoughtful answer. "Someone strong and wise. Someone who can see through the deceptions of the enemy and force them into submission. A good leader would be one who leads not with words but by example."

Garon nodded slowly. "I see that your tutors have done a good job in teaching you. Though I detect a bit of Cadeyrn's own mindset in your words." Eleanor flushed at the quiet praise. "While what you say is true, particularly in leading by example there is much more to being a leader, let alone a King or a Queen."

"Eleanor, as King my decisions and choices impact the lives of everyone who calls Nohr their home, and not always for the best. My people bear the weight of my choices, in my success they flourish, in my failure they suffer. A leader is aware of the weight of their actions. The losses in battle affect not only those upon the field, but those that the fallen left behind. Whenever a soldier dies it is because of the choices that I made. Their death lies upon my shoulders. Though I lead this kingdom, I do not seek to escape the consequences of my actions. I have made many mistakes in my life, I know that thousands of lives have ended through my actions both on and off the battlefield. Daughter, it is a heavy burden to lead others. You say that a good leader is one who is strong and wise, and there is truth there. But there is more to it than claiming victory. A person's real test of character comes when faced with failure."

"When you have been beaten and all your dreams are ash, that is the crucial moment. You can crumble under the grief and loss, or you can stand strong. Be the pillar of confidence your people need. For if you, the leader fails to rise from your failure, then you have failed the final time. You have proven to your people that you are unfit for the position of honor that you bear, and that you are unable to bear the burdens that come along with the privileges your birth brought you."

Eleanor was quiet as she thought of her own recent failures. She had trained for most of her life to earn _Brynhildr_ the loss of the tome was a bitter blow, and looking back she was forced to acknowledge that she had handled the loss badly. Though Marie's death had hit her harder, the loss of her favorite sister crushed her, leaving her brittle and broken. According to papa's standards she had fared poorly in handling her failure.

Still, it was comforting to know that failure did not mean that one was unqualified, but rather how one responded to it. She couldn't afford to let her mistakes and failures cripple her again. If she was to be the leader she desired, then she would need to move past the loss and find a new path forward, even when her plans had all failed. She would not be weak and let herself crumble, she was the daughter of the Miracle Queen and the Black King. She would not let them down. They rode in silence for a while after that. As she turned papa's words around in her head, she realized something.

"Father, what about acknowledging your failures? Doesn't it make you look weak?"

Garon nodded solemnly. "There are those who would say to forget the losses, to ignore those that were trampled underneath as you pursued your goals, and to think little of the men and women who fought and died for your dream. … I think different. It is true that dwelling on failure and reminding others of your failure does make you look weak, but I never forget my mistakes, or those that paid for them. As a leader, as a King I cannot afford to dwell on the losses that have struck both me and my kingdom. I acknowledge it, but I cannot afford to dwell on it, I must look forward to see how to make their sacrifice count. To do any less is the greatest disservice to those who gave everything for Nohr."

Eleanor nodded quietly absorbing what papa was saying and figuring how to best apply it to herself. She would not disappoint him, she would prove that she was worthy of her title. Raising her head high she looked forward, masking her worries, her doubts, she looked every inch the proud and capable princess.

As they entered the village, Eleanor watched in quiet awe at the turnout. Though there was scarcely two hundred at hand, she knew that everyone from the village was present. She saw the old and weary elder supported by their grandchildren. She saw mothers and fathers carrying their youngest in their arms or upon their shoulders as they attempted to catch a glimpse of her father. Young children, too big and proud to climb upon their parents' shoulders peeked between the bodies of the adults, their young pale faces far narrower than she'd have guessed.

Amidst the cheers and praise her sharp ears, hidden beneath her long golden locks, caught the awed whispers of the children and adults as they pointed reverently at her father. She felt pride well up at the awe her father received. Everything was as it should be. As they neared the village center her ears caught a quiet gasp. Turning her head carefully, she caught sight of a man, his brown hair had been bleached by long hours in the sun, his flesh clearly spoke of a lifetime working outdoors, though old enough to have grandchildren of his own, he seemed larger and stronger than many of those years younger. His eyes were wide as he looked upon her with shock and surprise. The man leaned over to whisper to the village elders and suddenly Eleanor found much of the village's attention now upon her.

Her worries and fears began to rise to the surface, but she ruthlessly pushed them back down. This was her chance to make a first impression on her people. If she was to lead them, she refused to be less than her best. Falling back on what she knew and what Marie had taught her she put on the false mask that she used with the nobility that visited on occasion. By the time they had arrived in the village center she was ready.

Garon looked upon the faces of the villagers his heavy gaze sweeping over and meeting the eyes of most of the villagers. Dismounting his steed, he made his way to the village elders. Eleanor, her head high, made no effort to see the villagers, her sole attention was focused on the elders. As the leaders of the village, they were the ones she needed to pay attention to; everyone else was merely a distraction. With George at her back she went forward.

"King Garon, it is a great honor to have you in our village." The eldest offered, his voice ringing with praise and joy.

"It is a great treat to be able to visit my people like this," Garon replied. "Too long have my duties kept me away from my people."

The elders nodded in understanding. "We understand that your responsibilities are heavy, but nonetheless we are grateful that you have chosen to visit us here." With a smile and a dip of his head in acknowledgement, the elder gestured to his fellows. "If I might be so bold to introduce my fellow elders, Kelan, Murdoch, and Ryan, and I am Séamus."

Garon smiled kindly at the elderly men, taking time to acknowledge each of these men who had been so fortunate to survive the trials of life for so long. "Thank you Séamus, and I'd like you all to be the first to meet my eldest daughter Eleanor."

Eleanor graced the elders with a brilliant smile. "I am glad that I have this chance to meet you all. I am afraid to admit that I have not had many opportunities to visit villages such as yours, I hope that I might be able to provide some help to you in the coming years."

The elders smiled warmly. "Princess Eleanor, you have your mother's looks." Séamus noted softly. "I thank you for your offer of aid, we are better off than our brethren further south, but we are not so proud or well off to turn away those willing to assist us." Turning away the elder called over a man. "Princess this is Ulrick, he will be your guide around town, if you have any questions be sure to ask him."

Eleanor turned to the man in bewilderment. It was the same man that had caught her attention earlier, the one who had pointed her out to the crowd. Were these old men trying to get rid of her? Did they truly think so little of her talents and experience that they'd send her away while they dealt with the important matters without her? She opened her mouth to decline when she noticed papa's eyes. There was pride there. He was proud of her? For what? Still if he thought that she was doing the right thing, she'd bite her tongue and go through with this.

"Hello Ulrick, I thank you for taking the time to guide me about your home."

"It is no trouble at all princess, if you would follow me, I'd like to introduce you to some people that could use your help." With no more than that, the man led the way breaking through the ring of people who had gathered around the village center.

As they took their leave from the elders Eleanor turned to catch a look at her father and heard the elders discussing their lodging. "It would be an honor to host you in our village King Garon. Our homes are yours, tonight we will throw a feast I your honor."

Garon his voice loud and clear for all to hear spoke, "I will gladly accept whatever lodgings you are willing to share, but I must insist that if you are to throw a feast that you use the food that I have brought with me. I will not rob my people of food that they will need to get through the winter for a feast on my behalf. If we are to celebrate, I insist that I provide the food." At that, the small village cried out with a voice far louder and happier than any she had ever heard.

Past the ring of people who were now chatting excitedly at papa's words, Eleanor noticed how barren and empty the streets were. The homes were rough and simple things, little more than wooden huts with thatch roofs. She kept pace with Ulrick wanting to finish what tasks this villager had in mind as quickly as possible so that she could return to papa's side. She would not waste this opportunity by spending the trip surrounded by peasants.

Ulrick guided her to a home on the edge of the village, smoke rose from the chimney in pale wisps that were swept away by the wind. Ulrick knocked on the door and called out, "Ailis open up, I brought a very important visitor that might be able to help."

The door opened reveling a woman with red wispy hair who looked rather harried. "Ulrick would you keep it down, I'm trying to get Bran to rest, dragons know that he needs it." Wiping her hands on the apron tied around her waist she finally caught sight of Eleanor in her fine clothes and George who was lingering a few steps away. "Your grace, what is it that you are doing here, from what I understand the King is at the village center."

"Ailis, this is Princess Eleanor, the King's eldest daughter, she has volunteered to assist the village in what matters she can."

"Katerina's daughter?"

"That is correct. Now Ulrick brought me here, what exactly is it that you need my assistance with?" Eleanor stated her face twisted into a thin smile.

Ailis looked at Eleanor for a moment before welcoming them inside. The home was warm and homely. Rough hand-crafted furniture littered the small hut, a wooden toy sword rested in a corner, the wood chipped and dented from use. Set upon a chair his leg braced with wood to prevent movement was a man, his hair as black as pitch. The man looked up his face tired and his eyes heavy. Upon seeing Eleanor's clothes, he struggled to bring himself to his feet. Ailis rushed forward and kept him seated.

"You stay seated Bran, I will not have you make that leg any worse!"

"But dearest, we have guests." Bran argued his manners refusing to allow him to remain seated before such an important guest.

"You already got to see the King march into the village, that was more than enough standing for one day." Sighing, Ailis gently stroked her husband's face. "I know you're frustrated but this is Princess Eleanor, daughter of our Queen. She might be able to help you."

"Truly! Your majesty, if you would do this, I would be eternally grateful."

Eleanor frowned and shifted before speaking. "Before anything else, please tell me how this happened?"

Bran nodded, his tiredness vanishing at the prospect of Eleanor's aid. "Well it happened while I was helping my sister's husband in the fields. That blasted Hoshidan curse is beginning to take its toll on the land in these parts. The earth this past year was resistant and a struggle to till and manage. My brother in law has it in his head that he should leave his field fallow and instead he had me help him ready a brand-new field before the planting season."

"That land was like stone, our mules were working hard and ol' Jess got startled by the thunderstorm we had rolling in about a month back. She panicked and kicked out, breaking my hip. I've been out of commission since." Gingerly running his hands over his injured leg, he confessed his pain, "It hurts to even cross my own home. If I can't get better by the planting season, I'm afraid of what'll happen to my family."

Ailis gripped Bran's shoulders as he finished his tale. "You are the daughter of the Miracle Queen. I have heard that you are a mage of great talents, please can you heal my husband."

Eleanor heaved a frustrated sigh. "I am afraid that I have not devoted much time to studying healing magic. My talents lie in other directions."

Bran nodded glumly at this, his posture slumping at her words. Ailis looked over Bran's head and gave the princess a fierce and fiery look. "And what direction might that be princess? You have offered your aid but what is it that you can do? Our lives and the lives on dozens of others lie in the balance here. If we cannot farm our lands then I fear people will die."

Eleanor shifted under Ailis's pointed look, Bran's defeated expression, and Ulrick who stood quiet to the side. "… You need to farm your lands, but does it have to be you who does it?" Seeing the peasant's puzzled looks she pressed on. "I am the creator of the Goliaths. I can create one that will assist you on the farm until you are healed and recovered."

"It is a good offer, princess but how would we feed it?" Bran questioned. "If the Goliath is anything like your big green friend over there, I am afraid that we can't afford to feed the creature a month let alone all season, which is the best guess as to how long it'll take me to heal."

"My Goliaths enjoy eating but they can function without food, provided that they have enough magic to sustain themselves. … If you are willing, I can create a Goliath to assist you in the coming months."

Bran and Ailis looked at one another for but a moment before facing the princess once more. "We would gladly accept your assistance in this matter." Bran graciously accepted.

"Very well, George if you would be so kind to assist me in this, I believe we can finish this matter rather quickly."

"… If you are sure Elly."

Eleanor nodded assuredly, creating a Goliath with enough excess magic to last for months was no simple task. The creature would take a great deal of her strength to bring forth, and she'd be feeling the effects of using this much magic at once for the next week. Still it would be worth it to have this matter taken care of, the sooner she dealt with these peasants the sooner she could get back to Father and the lessons she was meant to be learning.

She knelt across from George and began the familiar spell. She let the world fall away and looked inside at the flame that burned within. Thrumming in tune with her heart she took hold of the power and began to create the newest Goliath. Streams of light flowed from her hands mixing with the magic provided by George himself. Soon the familiar form of the Goliath appeared, still as a statue it stood, its impressive green flesh still as stone. Taking a deep breath Eleanor continued the spell on her own.

Taking care, she created the small flame that was to be this Goliath's soul and set it within. As the creature drew its first breath, she poured still more magic into the small giant's flesh. Eleanor drew more and more of her power and poured it into the Goliath before her. Silver light shone around her as she reached deeper and deeper into her wells of power. Letting out a shuddering gasp she ceased the flow of magic to the Goliath. Rising unsteadily to her feet she looked at her newest creation. He was different from the usual Goliaths, his flesh a lighter and softer green than those she typically created.

"Your name is James." Eleanor stated.

The creature pointed to itself causing Eleanor to smile softly. "- j – a – m – ja-mes."

"Very good James. You will be assisting this family for the next several months helping with the farming, the building and anything else that they might require. Do you understand?"

James nodded somewhat reluctantly. "yo-u?"

"Unfortunately, I will not be staying with you James, when you start to feel your strength weaken and you begin to need food you may join me at my home at Dusk's Shield. I will be glad to see you once again and I will surely have a need for someone of your talents."

Smiling broadly his green cheeks a bit red, the Goliath nodded eagerly and somewhat bashfully.

"Excellent, now let's introduce you to the family you'll be helping out." Taking the giant's hand gently in her own she turned to lead James to Bran and Ailis, when she saw the stunned looks on the faces of the peasants. After she had made the introductions she asked if they had any questions.

"How smart is it?" Bran asked, his shock worn off as he visually inspected the Goliath like a prized horse. "It speaks, but can it understand what I need it to do? Farming is hard work, but it also requires careful planning and execution."

"I assure you that James here is quite intelligent, it will take him a few months before he begins to speak with the confidence and elegance that George here can, but his mind is like all my Goliaths, sharp and ready to learn. I hope that he will help you during your time of need."

Bran nodded. "I expect he shall. Thank you, your highness, for coming to my family's aid when I could not."

Eleanor waved the compliment away. "Think nothing of it. Now if that is all I believe that I will be going, I must be getting back to father. Bran, Ailis, I leave James in your care, treat him well."

With a curt nod to the couple, Eleanor exited the hut and into the village once again. She leaned against the hut wearily, exhausted from the amount of magic she had spent in such a short time. Collecting herself she pushed off the hut brushing the dirt from her clothes just as George and Ulrick exited the hut.

George looked over her with his usual care, his kind eyes looking for anything amiss. Seeing nothing but weariness he walked to her side and offered his arm. Taking the offer Eleanor looked to her guide whose was looking over her curiously.

"Is there something that you wish to say Ulrick? If not please take me back to the village center, I am afraid that I don't have time to waste standing around next to a hovel."

The lines on Ulrick's face deepened at this. "I had simply expected you to use the power of your blood to heal Bran." At Eleanor's confused look he elaborated. "I once rode alongside the King into battle during the Twelve Years war, I saw him wield great power thanks to his blood. After the battles he would call upon Gethin's power to heal our wounded."

Eleanor sighed, "Using dragon veins is no simple matter. While it is true that I can call upon Gethin's power, the problem lies in the fact that there must be a vein nearby."

"And there is not a vein within our village?"

"… I have not felt the presence of the vein anywhere nearby."

"But there might be?" Ulrick pressed his voice desperate and hopeful.

Eleanor shifted uncomfortably beneath her guide's earnest gaze. "Why is this so important to you?"

"… I will show you."

And for the next several hours Eleanor found herself walking from one side of the village to the other. She met with an elderly grandmother who was worried that her family's usual customers would not be able to afford next year's finished products. Upon finding out that her family created several bolts of linen in addition to the usual farming Eleanor offered to have the products transported to Dusk's Shield for the fortress's use. The woman offered a token of their wares and Eleanor accepted it with a smile. The linen was undyed and the quality, while impressive for a village peasant, was vastly inferior to the clothes she herself had. Upon exiting the woman's hut which was uncomfortably warm, she handed the linen veil to George to use as a handkerchief.

Hours of dreary, tedious, utterly pointless tasks passed eating up her precious time. Time that was wasted on these peasants and their petty issues. The elders she met were tiresome, and though the children she met were charming, they were nonetheless wasting her time. Frustration, impatience, and anger boiled within. So much of what these people asked could be solved without her, the day was wasted, and in the end, she had spent her day not learning a single thing from papa.

Having just left the latest hut where she had met a young girl who was in the midst of a heavy fever, Eleanor heard the familiar thrum and beat of a dragon vein. Upon finally coming across a dragon vein she immediately and tiredly began to draw upon Gethin's power, as much as these peasants were a bother, she would not leave that young girl in the throes of fever. The rush of power filled her veins and warmed her blood, beyond the flare of light that illuminated the edge of the darkening village she caught sight of the girl's parents looking to see what was happening, hopeful looks brightening their faces. She gathered the power and wove the necessary spells to anchor the power so that the vein's power wouldn't fade too quickly. Remembering the instruction from her siblings she channeled the power and forced it into the purpose she needed. From the base of a small hollow a trickle of green water emerged. In minutes, the hollow was filled with a pale green water that shimmered with starlight. The small pool had enough power to speed one's recovery, heal sickness, and even tend to the wounds of those who used it. The water might even have enough power to heal Bran's hip.

Exhausted she clambered to her feet and looked over at Ulrick who stood at her side looking upon the water with a smile on his face.

"I see that you truly are a daughter of our king."

Eleanor huffed, "As if there was ever any doubt. Now this pool will last for about a week before my spells recede, after that the power will sink back into the earth. … I don't usually use dragon veins, but I recommend that the most sick and needy use this first."

"Don't worry Princess, I'll make sure that the worst off get access first. This will help many of our people, thank you."

"Think nothing of it," Eleanor declared wearily, directing her attention to the village she added, "Now I think it's about time that we returned, after all the feast should be beginning soon."

Ulrick gave a weary shrug and gestured for her to follow. Eleanor trudged behind, the knot of frustration beginning to loosen. As they walked from the village's edge, she heard more voices the closer they got to the village center.

"You know … I met your mother once." Ulrick stated, his feet slowing to a halt as he raised his head to the sky where the moon and stars shined down on the village.

Eleanor's attention immediately snapped to this old man who had been her quiet guide all day. "Wh-"

"It was before she was the Queen. Her engagement to your father had just been announced when the sacred tome _Brynhildr_ was stolen by some spineless and heartless thief. She led the pursuit and cornered the man in my village. They fought and she triumphed, though as he lay dying, he cast a terrible curse upon the people of my home. Sickness spread, and everyone, man, woman, and child were struck by the curse … we were dying. … She should have fled with the book. Protected the treasure, saved herself. But she stayed."

"Bloodied and wearied from the fighting she tended to us, her magic protected her from the curse, but every second the curse ate at her strength. She couldn't last, every minute she stood there trying to help us she inched closer to death herself. But she didn't quit. She stayed. Morning broke and dozens had died. She was but one person trying to do the impossible. And it was killing her. Her flesh was pale and clammy, her power had run out during the night, the curse had claimed another victim."

"We should have died that day, all of us - I wanted to die. Have you ever been sick? So sick that you want nothing more for the pain to be over with? I have seen battles, lost friends to the Hoshidans, but never before have I ever felt so low. My wife had died during the night, and my son still held on. I – I remember feeling jealous of my wife for escaping this pain. Yet your mother – she did not quit. Though she was sick and dying like us, she did not give up. During that day, more people died, the stench of death was heavy, the sun was high when she had finally collapsed, the curse sapping her strength away. She was weak, her flesh was like snow, and her eyes cloudy with sickness when it happened. _Brynhildr_ chose her."

"I don't know how the sacred tome chooses its wielders, but I know that day it chose the most selfless and courageous person possible. The book breathed new life into her, and with its power she worked her miracles. She saved everyone who still drew breath. Because of her I stand, my son now has his own family, and she saved many more."

"… Your mother had the heart of a dragon. Plague and sickness can kill even the mighty, and few would dare to risk entering a plague filled village, yet she, she wouldn't abandon us to our deaths. I remember her courage, her bravery, and her selflessness." He paused as it seemed he was considering his next words with care. "You may have your mother's looks princess, but from what I saw today you don't have her heart."

Taken aback Eleanor seethed. "How dare you."

Ulrick turned and looked at her with a tired and weary face. Disappointment was clear on his face. "You look down on us, you treat us as filthy, disgusting vermin. Old Delma gave you one of her finest veils and you gave it to your creature as a handkerchief. You seem to disrespect the people who would lay down their lives for you. You have not a shred of respect for the villagers. You may be the image of Katerina, but you are not cut from the same cloth."

Eleanor stepped forward, her temper and anger awoken at this man's words. "You dare to sit here and lecture me? I am a princess of Nohr. I am not some common whelp who needs your advice."

Ulrick turned his gaze to her. "You forget princess, that your mother was a commoner, no more titled than any who live here. If you seek to follow in footsteps of the Miracle Queen, you have a long way to go."

Eleanor's fingers twitched and her teeth gnashed at the insults this old man cast upon her. He dared to suggest that she was a poor daughter?! Mother's blood flowed in her very veins! She should lash into this misbegotten worm that dared to cast aspersions on her character. Her power thrummed within, begging to be released so that she might smite this man.

She raised her hand. The words were on her lips, but as she looked at the peasant, his face showed no fear, not even the disappointment from earlier, simply a kind of understanding, she halted. 'A long way to go.' Mulling the words that stung her deep, she paused and considered them intensely. From what the man said of her mother, Eleanor could hardly refute the truth that her actions, both today and all the days before, were not reflective of her mother's. She could be kind to her friends, and would defend them from all who'd challenge or threaten them. But she also used and manipulated people for her own amusement. When was the last time she even saw Silas? Was he okay? Was he even still alive?

For so long she had identified and strived to live up to what she thought were her mother's ideals, and it seemed that this nobody, a mere peasant, had the gall to refute her. To show that she not only failed to live up to mother's standard, but that she actually acted in ways against mother's own actions. Would she have stayed in a plagued and dying village, when she had the means and one of Nohr's sacred weapons in hand? Would she have risked her life for another? For a complete stranger she had never met before?

… no … no she wouldn't.

She lowered her hand, and walked past Ulrick. She was confident that she would do her duty and protect her people, as they were hers and she refused to let them suffer, but to go so far as mother did... that was more than simple duty and obligation. She couldn't understand why someone would go so far for another, particularly a stranger. But she wanted to. She would continue to strive to be a better person like mama, she just had a lot further to go than she thought she did.

"Eleanor, I see that you are finished." Garon called out, breaking away from some villagers he approached her.

Looking around Eleanor realized that the rather bare village center from earlier had been transformed. A long table had been brought out on which sat foods of all kinds. Succulent smells rose into the air tickling her nose and reminding her body that she hadn't eaten since breakfast. Villagers, from the youngest to the oldest were gathered in the center, their eyes eying the feast with longing. A large fire had been lit in the village center casting its orange light upon all.

Eleanor watched papa make his way through the villagers, stopping to shake hands and chat with people he'd never met as if they were important and valued guests, rather than simple peasants. People stared at him with awe and pride, their attention focused on him as much as it was on the food that they would be partaking in shortly. A child, not even ten, timidly approached papa. The black king knelt eye level with the child, a young boy with dirty brown hair. His words were lost amongst the noise of the crowd, but the gentle smile pride in his face as he looked at the boy were all she needed to see. He saw these people as precious, as important, as actually worth his time. But why?

Papa stood to his feet and spoke some words to the child's parents before walking through the rest of the crowd. Looking into his face, Eleanor saw her father's face beaming with pride and joy. But for her or for these people?

"Well done Eleanor, I've heard tales from villagers all day of how you helped them, from Bran and his wife to even the little ones. I was just talking with Tierney and he told me how you entertained his children with your birds. I am glad to see that you've learned this lesson so well."

The pride and confidence in his voice was bright and strong, Eleanor couldn't stand it as the praise was completely without merit. She lowered her gaze. She loved when he commended her, but this, this praise she didn't deserve. She refused to take that which she had not earned. "I – I'm afraid I don't understand the lesson papa. I … was trying to get through the trivial matters in order to back here as soon as possible, so that I could actually learn from you. I don't know why you are proud. I did nothing papa, nothing worthy of your praise."

Garon nodded solemnly. "I see. Eleanor tell me what is it that you see when you look at these people?"

Eleanor knew what she should say, but she needed to be true more than she needed papa's favor. She needed to understand. "… I see peasants. Men and women whose only lot in life is to serve and die at my whim. I don't understand why we are here, or even why you were so happy when I offered to help. What should I be seeing?"

Garon's face had lost some of the cheer she saw when he was talking with the villagers. "They may be peasants daughter, but they are the foundation of my kingdom. They work harder than anyone else in the realm, they grow the food, they defend our borders, and they are more important than even the nobles. Don't forget that when our family was deposed from the throne, we became peasants ourselves. There is a pride to living a life such as this. There is a very good reason that our family chooses our retainers from the common folk."

"And that would be?"

"People such as these are loyal, strong, and driven. When given the opportunity to serve at our side as retainers they see the honor for what it is and fulfill their duties better than the nobility. Nobles often try and use the position for their own personal gain, neglecting their duties. … Further, we stand where we are now because of the opportunities offered to us, I would extend the same opportunities to these people."

"But just because we were once peasants ourselves doesn't mean we have to be amongst them again, let alone hire them as our most trusted servants. You said they are the foundation, that doesn't mean we have to see them."

"… Eleanor what do you think is the duty of the king?"

"To rule his people and lead them to greatness."

"Empty platitudes daughter. I have found that one's definition of greatness differs wildly from person to person. We want to make our people strong that goes without saying, my generals can do this, but military matters are but one portion of my duties and responsibilities. There is so much more. … My father once told me a story about the second king of our line. He was on his way to discuss a trade deal when he stopped in a village to change horses. As he was about to leave an old peasant woman came and called for his attention. Our ancestor refused, for he was too busy and she was unimportant, an old woman whose petty matters were beneath his attention why should he waste his time on a single peasant woman."

"Exactly, he had an important trade deal to negotiate, an increase in trade would benefit all, even the peasants." Eleanor argued.

Garon shook his head. "Not so daughter. The woman called out that if he had no time to deal with his people's problems then he should forfeit the crown and stop being their king. He straightened in his saddle and immediately listened to the woman's problem and rendered swift judgment. For she was right. A king's duty is to his people, the people may support him, but it is the king's responsibility to protect and guide his people. Their problems, their troubles, are his. The people bear the consequences of my actions, they either are blessed by what I do, or are cursed. My responsibility is to aid my people, militarily, economically, and beyond. That is why I myself eat such simple meals, my people are starving and I will not have them bear the burden while I myself sit in luxury and splendor. This is a burden that I shall bear alongside my people."

Eleanor nodded slowly, the words making some sense. It was not what Marie had said or practiced, but it clearly was working. Just a look at the villagers she could tell that they respected and loved her father. The boy from earlier looked at her father like he was the Dusk Dragon himself. Villagers she met but never cared to remember looked on him with pride, respect, and adoration. She knew respect, there was the kind that was given to one because of their title, and there was the kind that was earned. She herself knew which she preferred.

"Now come daughter, it's time to feast!" Shouting these last words, the village rejoiced and the people began to move towards the food laden table.

As she sat listening to the villagers chatting eagerly and happily, she reflected on the day. She had failed. The fact was bitter and she did not like it, but she would not fool herself. Honesty was important, and if one could not be honest with oneself then who could one be honest with? She may have helped the people, but she well knew that one's attitude was just as important as the actions that one takes. And when she compared her attitude to those of mother's, it was more apparent than ever that she had a long way to go before she was anything like her mother. Staring into the flames she realized that if she was to learn and become the kind of leader she wanted to be, she'd have to discard everything she thought she knew and learn the hard lessons, both the spoken and the unspoken. She would not fail papa, she refused. She was Katerina's daughter and she'd prove it to all, book or no book. She was the daughter of the King and Queen of Nohr, she was the master of life, and she would become the leader, the princess, and the person she needed to be.

 **And we are done. This chapter, while not overly difficult to write was troublesome in the details. I know what I want for Eleanor, but character change does not happen quickly, much less smoothly. Right now, she is confronted with the fact that much of what she believed about common people is wrong. She has learned a lot of bad habits and it is becoming clearer to her that Marie was wrong in at least some respects. We shall see how she develops from here. If nothing else Eleanor wants to be a good person, she wants to be like her mother, the Miracle Queen. Which if you have played the game, you can expect will cause some major issues down the line. She wants to be good, it might not be for the right reasons, but that desire to be good is what sets her apart from character like Marie and Charles.**

 **Well, next chapter we are sticking with Eleanor. She has been shown that she is not who she thought she was, and the only question now is whether she will try and improve herself or remain comfortable as she is currently. Let me know what you think. Did you enjoy seeing Eleanor struggle and start to come to grips with her poor character? Do you think she can change? Did you enjoy the backstory on Katerina and Brynhildr? Let me know in your reviews.**

 **Well as this is likely the last chapter that will be posted before Christmas and the other winter holidays hit so I wish all of my readers a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. See you guys next year as we wrap up this story.**


	24. Finding Worth

**Welcome readers to the next chapter of** _ **Ivory Towers and Dark Courts**_ **. This chapter takes place a few weeks after the previous chapter so we can start to see how Eleanor is learning and adapting to the lessons from Garon. Will she suddenly be an angel, all smiles and confetti? No. People don't change quickly, if at all. Just because her flaws and failings have been pointed out doesn't mean she will be the most moral and ethical character in the story. How is she going to turn out? Well, read on and find out.**

 **I'd like to thank Greyjedi449t and Antex the Legendary Zoroark for their reviews last chapter. I am pleased that you all seem to be willing to give Eleanor a chance to redeem herself, time will tell where she ends up, but I think its safe to say that there is more to the princess than the brat that we saw earlier, although how much more you'll have to read on as there are still a few more chapters left of this arc.**

 **Also I'd like to apologize for how long it has taken to get this chapter out, college classes upon my day job made my free time a bit tight. Regardless I will strive to make sure that the next chapter comes out in March.**

 **As half my country seems to be buried in snow, I figured that I might as well release this chapter now, I hope you enjoy it.**

-Winter 1582 A.G. Northern Nohrian territories Riverwood Village-

Eleanor smiled at the mass of villagers in their thick handspun clothes, their dirty faces, and their desperate eyes. In the two weeks since that first village she had endeavored to try and live up to mother's ideals and legacy, yet the smile on her face was the same false one she used for the bothersome nobility she had to deal with. She wanted to be good like mother, but in this way, in this area she just couldn't see what was so special about these people.

At least they were leaving early today.

"My King it has been an honor to host you in our village for even such a short time." The village priest spoke. He was a young man barely in his twenties, yet he clearly had the village's respect. "Your presence has lifted our spirits during these cold months, I can say for a fact that we will make it through this season and the famine that plagues us still. With you as King, Nohr will survive this crisis and become all the stronger for it."

Garon smiled kindly at the young priest. "Your words do me honor Priest Tómas. It is with the strength of Riverwood, the strength of all the villages of Nohr, that we will overcome this terrible famine. I am proud to have met you, all of you. For here before me stands the true strength of Nohr!"

The villagers erupted in cheers so loud that the birds roosting on the houses took flight. Looking at the faces of the commoners around her, she saw in their eyes a will and pride that reminded her of the soldiers back home. In this moment father could ask anything of these people and they'd see that it would be done. The depth of respect and loyalty that these common peasants had for father was staggering. They were nothing, they had nothing, and yet in this moment they seemed to be as fierce as the Royal Guard themselves.

Eleanor was once again befuddled by these peasants. She knew that father valued the common folk, as his actions in all the villages had been grand events where he spent his precious time talking and walking amongst the lowest of the low. Still, as she watched she could not understand what about these people was so impressive that he'd call them the true strength of Nohr.

Her musings were cut short as Priest Tómas turned to her. "Princess it is a great privilege to have met you. Your magic is wonderful and your help today will not be forgotten. I speak for all of us in saying thank you for your assistance this day. You have your father's heart, I think Nohr can expect great things from you princess."

Eleanor smiled at the compliment, though a lowly priest serving commoners amongst a simple village rather than a prosperous city, compliments were always welcome, no matter the source. Manners dictated a suitable response. "It is good to hear such things, but I do not come seeking compliments. I come to aid my people, and I am glad to see that Riverwood is doing so well. Where other villages are struggling, you seem to be weathering the famine quite well. Gethin himself must be watching over you."

Such praise caused the priest to blush with pride, and stilled his silver tongue. With a small smile for the young priest, Eleanor turned and mounted her horse. As she waited for the Royal Guard to confirm that the way ahead was clear, she let her mind wander. She now understood how her parents saw and treated the common folk, father's comments today being but another reminder that these peasants were precious to him. Yet, she just could not see their value. She was resolved to protect and take care of them, as they were hers and it was in fact her duty to do so. But she just could not see their value. What was it about them that mother was willing to sacrifice her life in a desperate attempt to save them? She tried to be kinder and treat them better, but even she knew the difference from actions done from a sincere desire and those done from duty.

But there was value in these farmers and craftsmen, she just had to find it.

Finally, she saw the Royal Guard give the signal. Eagerly she spurred her horse forward, desperate to escape the peasants with their expectations and their curiosity. She waved to the parents and the children she had visited with. The young boy who had wanted to play with George made her smile more real as he waved earnestly good-bye.

At last, they exited the village and began their way towards the next stop. The land around Riverwood was the healthiest she had seen thus far, though it was also the most northern village they had been to. The tall green trees of the northern forests stood as silent sentinels watching over the villages that dotted its borders. Riverwood was more fortunate than most villages that dotted the borders of the forest, being close to the Falkier river, one of Nohr's major trade rivers allowed it to take part in the great trade going throughout the kingdom.

Out from the weight of the villager's expectations Eleanor let out a sigh of relief. She had done what she could, reserving her judgment and doing her best to keep from offending these people that papa saw as so important. Though she had done her best, she felt that she had made little progress in understanding and applying the lessons from the first day, she knew in her heart she failed yet again. It was one thing to do a task out of duty and obligation, but to do such a thing because one truly sees it as valuable is another matter. Yet she would not sit by and let this failure stand, she would rise above and conquer this test, she refused to do any less.

Though her continued failure to understand and embrace her people was a problem that caused her more frustration than she cared to admit, it was not the only lesson she had struggled with. Just yesterday, papa had reviewed her knowledge on military tactics. Her education on military tactics had been headed by Lady Morgan herself, with Iago offering a few lessons of his own, the two had educated her on every manner of military tactic imaginable. She spent weeks learning and trying to wrap her mind around the tactics and strategies presented, some she understood, but she had difficulty in applying the best strategy quickly, all too often choosing rather straightforward solutions to the scenarios presented. Yet despite the time and effort she put into her studies, she found herself lacking. Of the several different battle scenarios that papa had presented most of them she had failed in some way or another.

Most of her actions were too direct and failed to take in some of the possible counterattacks that could be made. Morgan with her cheer and enthusiasm was a far different teacher from the Black King who had fought throughout the Twelve Years War matching and defeating the best of Hoshido's tacticians and generals. Morgan had a great deal more theoretical knowledge, but papa had far more experience and it showed. Even Iago, for all his difficult instruction was an easier taskmaster than papa. Though she learned much that day, she went to sleep embarrassed and ashamed of her performance.

In spite of her best effort in trying to meet both papa's and her own expectations, she was quickly realizing that these lessons, were something she would not be able to pick up so easily. And if the worst came to pass and Xander died before siring any children, then the throne would fall to her. She prayed that her elder brother would be safe, but she must be ready should Xander perish before his time.

"You are doing well daughter." The king said, interrupting Eleanor's thoughts.

Startled, Eleanor turned to her father with some small surprise on her face. "Oh father, I thought you'd be riding further ahead."

Garon shook his head kindly, a warm smile on his face. "And leave you behind? Nonsense. This trip is for you after all. I have been paying attention and I believe you are starting to see the true value of our people, which is something that even most of the old nobility neglect to acknowledge or even care about."

Eleanor opened her mouth only to silence her tongue when she noticed the far-off gaze papa held. The Black King turned to her, and in his eyes, she saw grief and joy mixed in equal measure. "Every day it seems like you are growing up. You are becoming stronger and more confident every day. I know if your mother was still with us, she'd be proud of the woman you are becoming."

The compliment sent a brief flush of pride through her, quickly followed by guilt. Eleanor turned from father and lowered her eyes. She wanted the words he spoke to be true. She wanted it more than anything, even her desire for _Brynhildr_ paled in comparison. But she could not accept those words, she could not accept praise that was not true. She refused to lie to herself, the truth no matter how bitter and painful was always better than a comforting lie. For she knew what she was, and she could not see how mother would be proud of the woman she was.

Garon noticing that something was troubling Eleanor reached out. "What is the matter daughter?"

Eleanor wiped her eyes and refused to meet father's gaze. "I just don't think that I am worthy of being compared to mother, I know I don't measure up."

Garon shook his head. "You do. You think Katerina did not have her flaws? Eleanor your mother was a kind and valiant woman. She was the love of my life, but she was human as any other. I could tell you some stories that would leave you in wonder."

Eleanor shook her head with a weak smile. "Not right now papa, but thank you."

"… It is my pleasure Eleanor. If you don't care for some stories, perhaps you'd like to review some more battlefield tactics?"

"I think I can handle that."

Hours passed and the group had stopped in one more village that day before making camp on the edge of the town. The night had seen a feast and a joyous celebration as the King led the festivities. Once again, Eleanor watched as the people flocked to him and hung on his every word. They had begged and pleaded for stories, convincing father to retell his battle with Chief Kilma. With George by her side, Eleanor watched her father interact with the peasants like they were his own children. She couldn't understand it, and it bothered her more with every passing minute. The village celebrated late into the night and by the time everyone had returned home the moon was high in the sky.

Lying in her warm tent Eleanor could not drift off. Her thoughts kept coming back to her failure to understand the peasants over and over again. They were nothing but commoners doomed to toil and die in the service of their betters, but there was something there. Something about these low born peasants that made them worthy of father's time, and mother's life.

Mother, who was so good, that she was willing to risk her own life for the chance to help these people. That story that Ulrick told those few weeks ago had never left her mind. His words troubled her still, " _You may have your mother's looks princess, but from what I saw today you have nothing more than that._ " Those words. For those insulting and impudent words she had nearly burned the man to ash. Yet she could not refute them. She was always compared with her mother, and she was proud of that. But now, she was ashamed, for she was not like her, she was not selfless or brave, she was deceitful, self-serving, and dismissive of those who she viewed as less than herself.

She was not her mother. She was not even a poor reflection of her. Papa claimed that mother would be proud of her, but she knew better.

She wanted to be good, she wanted to change, but no matter what she did, everything felt false. Frustrated, she clambered out of her warm blankets and began to pace. She wanted to be good, but was that want even enough? Did wanting to be good even matter? Did wanting to change make that change impossible and irrelevant? Her mind went in circles, arguments and counter arguments were brought forth only to be met with new challenges and new arguments that led into old ones. She was working herself into a frenzy, but no matter what line of reasoning she was always brought back to an undeniable truth. She was not who she thought she was.

Desperate for some relief Eleanor picked up a text of Helena's. The text was one regarding magic and the mind, a terribly complex and delicate school of magic that if not done right could result in permanent repercussions. Still as she held the book a plan started to form. It was reckless, desperate, and dangerous, but it might just solve her problem.

She quickly changed out of her nightgown and into her day clothes. Dressed she turned and carefully attached the raven feather cloak completing the outfit. She caressed the warm feathers, a sign of her skill in the mystic arts that Helena herself had presented to her. She had not worn the cloak since the trial for _Brynhildr_ , but now – now she would wear the symbol with pride and confidence. As she needed every bit if she was to attempt her plan.

Text in hand Eleanor whispered a spell of illusion and slipped out of her tent with barely a whisper. Inside, in the midst of the blankets lay a copy of Eleanor sleeping quietly. Quietly and carefully she snuck towards George's tent avoiding the Royal Guard who were keeping a wary eye for any trouble. Eventually she reached George's large tent, opening the flap she entered and found the large green giant sleeping soundly in his large coat and pants, with not even a blanket for extra warmth, the cold having little effect on him.

Gently she shook George awake. "Elly? What's the matter?"

"Keep quiet George." Eleanor whispered. "I need you to come help me with some magic."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight." Eleanor confirmed. "Now hurry up."

Nodding, George clambered to his feet and cast a spell of illusion on himself before following Eleanor into the night. George for all his talents and strengths was not the stealthiest of beings. It took quite a while, and several close calls before the two had reached the perimeter of the small camp. As a cloud passed over the moon throwing the chilly forest into shadow the duo crept into the forest. They remained silent and walked carefully through the trees taking care to cast spells of silence over the ground. Finally, they were deep enough in the woods that questions could be asked.

"So what kind of magic are we doing Elly that we need to be up this late? I thought you wanted to be rested for the King's lessons?"

"I do, and this ritual that I have planned will help me." Eleanor defended her eyes darting through the woods, keeping an eye out for wolves. "Now George we are going be to performing one of Helena's most complex spells. Do you remember the spell she uses to treat battle madness?"

George nodded slowly. "A triple triangle runic formation, using the language of Dusk to guide and protect the subject during the spell. Why do you ask? I don't recall meeting any villagers today that seemed to exhibit battle madness."

Eleanor nodded pleased at George's memory. "That's because it's not for a villager." Eleanor said. Brushing past a pine tree, she came upon a large clearing. There were remains of a fire and several different animal bones. Amongst the trees hung pieces of bone etched with simple runes of protection. There was even a small wooden hut along the far edge of the clearing. Eleanor smiled brightly, it seems as if they had found a local sorcerer's retreat.

Eleanor immediately squatted and began to draw out the ritual circle. After a minute, she turned and saw George standing just inside the clearing looking at her with a puzzled expression. "George? What's the matter?"

"Elly … why are we doing this? There is no one nearby who is in need of spells like this."

"… We aren't ridding anyone of battle madness George. The ritual I have in mind will actually remove the bad parts of one's personality. Greed, anger, hate. All of it gone. Imagine it George, if this succeeds, we can literally make good people out of the criminals and villains of society."

George's red eyes once so simple and gentle now furrowed in worry. "… Do you intend to rid me of these feelings Eleanor?" The green creation asked, his voice steady and calm, his use of her name catching her attention more than his actions could.

Eleanor turned with a gasp. "George how could you even think of that? You are one of my best friends, I would never do that to you. You are strong, kind, loyal, and you have a mind like a trap. There is not one thing about you that I'd want to change." Reaching out, Eleanor gently held George's large hand in her own.

"… I see. Then it is worse than that."

"No, its nothing like that George, no one is going to suffer I promise. You see the spell is for me." Eleanor explained with a smile. Her smile quickly slipped off her face at the confused and angry look on George's own.

"Why? Why do this Elly?!" George cried out walking away from his creator.

"Why? Because I need to do this. These past few weeks have shown me what I truly am. Look at me George, I am the eldest princess of Nohr, but I don't even know what's expected of me! Papa is trying to teach me but I am failing nearly every lesson!"

"You are learning, didn't your father say that how a person handled failure was the true test of their character? This is not the answer!"

"This _is_ the answer!" Eleanor argued. "George with this spell I can get rid of all my anger, my sorrow, my greed, and selfishness. With this, I can be good. No more spoilt princess who fails to live up to everyone's expectations, I can finally be like my mother."

"….But you'd no longer be Elly." George said.

"And what's so great about me?!" Eleanor exploded whipping away from George and raising her voice to the sky above. "I can't even begin to understand why papa and mama care about the peasants. They are nothing more than disposable people. And yet mama nearly died for a village of them. … In comparison to her, I'm nothing more than an ugly reflection. I'm selfish, deceitful, and I use people for my own amusement. Look where we are George! I snuck us out of camp to perform this ritual. If the guards discover what has happened, they will be the ones to face the consequences. …" Exhausted from her outburst Eleanor leaned against a tree along the perimeter, quietly she whispered, "I – I just want to be good like she was."

Silence reigned in the clearing, the moon and stars shone brightly and quietly above the girl and the Goliath. Finally, one step at a time George made his way to Eleanor. Reaching the girl, he gently took her hands in his. "You are the best person I know."

Eleanor cast her eyes to the leaf ridden floor. "How can you say that? George you are with me more often than anyone else, you know what I'm like."

George nodded. "You are kind, thoughtful, and you have a big heart."

Eleanor scoffed. "You can't mean that, you've seen how I treat the peasants."

"… You treat them better than most treat me and my kin." At this, Eleanor's eyes rose to George's.

"We are new, but most treat us with fear, or else treat us as tools and dumb beasts. You have _always_ treated me and my kin with kindness and respect. You've seen how the villagers and the nobles treat us, what they think of us. But you… you care for us."

"You may be selfish, and you have a dangerous temper, but Elly you are _my_ mother. And there is not one thing that I or any of my brethren would change about _you_."

Eleanor hugged George, tears leaking from her eyes and staining his coat. George held his creator and soothed the princess, as she began to shake and tremble. By the time she had recovered herself the moon had begun to fall below the tree line.

"It's alright to want to be better. Take your time, and I believe you will be seen as even greater than your mother."

Eleanor smiled weakly, but hugged George all the harder. "Thank you, George."

"You are most welcome. Now how about we head back and get some sleep."

"Alright." Wiping the tears from her face Eleanor felt a bit better. Taking the lead, she began the walk back to camp. Now that she was emotionally spent, she began to feel the chill of the winter night. Wrapping her raven feather cloak tightly around herself she reflected on what happened and what she nearly went through with. The ritual for treating battle madness was highly complex and extremely dangerous for the patient should it go wrong. And what she had proposed was far more complex and dangerous.

She had nearly attempted what amounted to emotional amputation on herself with only George for assistance. There were so many things that could have gone wrong that Eleanor shuddered to think what the result might have been. Rituals like that were not to be taken lightly, and the result was almost guaranteed to not be what she had wanted. She could very well have turned herself into an empty puppet. Frankly, death might have been a mercy.

She shook those thoughts away and turned to George. He really came through for her today. Maybe he could help again. "George … do you have any idea of how I should deal with the peasants? I've been going over the problem over and over again, but I can't figure out why papa and mama care about them."

George pondered the question for a minute as they walked silently through the woods. "I think you should view them like you do my brethren."

"Why?" Eleanor asked, her voice empty of scorn and merely curious. "You are strong, capable, and full of potential. They are just peasants."

"I remember my early days. I was simple, I could not read, write, or even speak well. You taught me all those things. You took the time to make me who I am today. These peasants are the same."

"So, you're saying that I should encourage and cultivate talents within these commoners."

"I do. Lilith is a peasant and she is a kind and wonderful person."

"But Lilith is special, she reads, she writes. And she is one of my best friends. These other peasants and commoners, I don't know them." Eleanor argued quietly.

George nodded slowly. "But you can. You have the ability and the authority to help these people become whatever you need them to be." Eleanor mulled that thought over.

"Be their mother. Encourage them, help them grow as you have done for me."

Eleanor opened her mouth only to close it. As they are, the peasants are nothing. They farm and toil, but beyond that they add nothing to Nohr. But, if she helped them, encouraged them, she could make these people into pillars of Nohrian society, masters of trade, leaders of the community. With her influence she could build a web of contacts throughout Nohr. They may be nothing now. But she could change that.

Eleanor turned to George, his large figure visible even under the dark of the forest. "George that's a great idea. I can take them under my wing, teach and encourage them. And soon I will have a loyal and powerful force within Nohr. With my teaching and instruction, they will be better than the foolish nobles that infest Nohr."

George was said nothing for a moment, his red eyes gleaming dimly in the shadows as he followed her back to the camp. "You will earn their loyalty, but Elly I thought you wanted to be better? Like your mother?"

Eleanor froze. She did want that. Though the result of her care for the peasants may end up creating this web of influence and power such an intent was not what her mother would have approved of. She sighed. "You're right George. It looks like I still have a long way to go."

"You'll get there Elly, I know you will."

"Thanks."

With that, the two were silent as they entered the camp with illusions to disguise their movements. After another long and difficult trek through camp, Eleanor bid farewell to George and returned to her own tent. She slipped into the dark tent and found her illusory double just as she had left it. Retying the tent's flaps, she dismissed the double and after changing back into her nightgown she tried to drift off to sleep. Though it was late and she was emotionally drained her mind kept turning over what had nearly happened and what George had revealed. By the time she had finally drifted off, morning was not far away.

Rising from her warm blankets at the sound of the camp coming awake Eleanor stretched. Her body felt tired and her eyes were heavy with sleep, but she felt a peace that had evaded her for months. The expectations, the pressure, and her failures were still there, and she would deal with them. She would rise to the challenge and she would do it at her own pace.

Dressing in her warm day clothes she again donned her raven feather cloak. Exiting her tent, she breathed deep letting the frigid morning air fill her lungs. Today was a new day and she had a long way to go before she could match the ideal she so desperately longed for, but she would begin that journey today, one step at a time. Resolved she made her way to the cook fires, taking a plate she thanked the servant drawing a surprised look from the woman who quickly wiped the expression from her face. With a smile of her own she broke her fast and enjoyed the hot meal.

Finished, she stood and wrapped her cloak around herself, the sun bringing out the subtle blue amongst the black of the feathers. Making her way to papa's tent she caught him as he was exiting. His fur lined cloak was hanging loosely about his shoulders and she could see the surprise on his face.

"Good morning Eleanor it's good to see you up so early."

Eleanor hugged her papa tight, before breaking away and looking up at him with an air of confidence and purpose that caught his eye. "Good morning papa. Before we head out today, I was wondering if I could visit the village once more. There's something that I'd like to do before we leave."

Garon watched her quietly for a moment. "... I don't see why not. Though be sure to take George and a few guards with you. Conrad, can I trust you to see to this."

The Royal Guardsman saluted. "I will see that it is done your majesty. I believe two guards will be enough if the princess is taking George along." Garon nodded his assent, and without another word the guardsman left to organize Eleanor's escort.

"Thank you, father. I promise it won't take too long."

Garon smiled kindly down on his daughter. "I confess that I find myself curious as to what you plan on doing."

"I'll tell you when I am finished, I promise."

"Very well. You have at best an hour. We have long schedule today."

"I should be finished by then." Eleanor promised before embracing her father once more. Waving goodbye, she went to collect George and her escort. Within minutes, she was headed into the village on foot. The village was quickly waking up, smoke rose from nearly every home as breakfast was being cooked quickly and a few peasants were already about. The few were surprised by her appearance. Smiling she walked towards a man with a thick brown beard and a well-cared for but patched cloak. "Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to know where the family that had a child last month might live. I believe the child's name was Brian."

The villager was clearly flustered and stumbled over himself with a very hasty and messy bow. "Forgive me princess, I believe that you are looking for the Brau family they live three homes that way. Their house is the one next to the holly tree. You can't miss it."

"Ah I see, thank you good sir. May Gethin bless you this day." Eleanor said shaking the man's hand before walking away. With her back turned she never noticed the stunned look of the village who was left looking after her. Coming upon the house Eleanor paused and took a deep steadying breath before she knocked on the door.

"Hold on a minute!" A young voice called out. "Mother you are a lot earlier than I expected." The voice called out before the door opened. Mrs. Brau was a handsome woman with brown hair and a pretty smile that softened her stern face, which was currently in shock at the guests before her. "P-princess, it is an honor. What, if I may ask, is it that I can do for you?" She asked before dipping into a respectable curtsy.

Eleanor waved away the woman's concerns and actually encouraging the woman to rise to her feet. "Mrs. Brau there is no need to fret. I apologize for coming to your house this early, but I wished to see you and your family before I left."

"Of course, but whatever for your highness?"

"I would like to bless young Brian."

"My son? Whatever for? You and your father have already done a great deal for us there is no need your majesty." Said a flustered and startled Mrs. Brau, her embarrassment clear in her face.

"Might I come in and explain?"

"Of course, I apologize for the mess. With a young baby and the celebrations last night, I'm afraid that my home is not fit for company of your stature."

Eleanor and her escort entered the humble home. The inside was furnished simply with carved wooden furnishings, of immediate note was a table laden with plates and mugs with a basket with a sleeping babe sitting in the middle, in a high-backed chair was Mr. Brau, his face furrowed with confusion as Eleanor entered. The man immediately rose to his feet and welcomed Eleanor.

The couple was nervous and hid it poorly. "There is no need to worry, your home is lovely Mrs. Brau and if I'm honest is a lot tidier than my study. You clearly keep a very good house." Mrs. Brau smiled a bit at this, some of her nervousness and tension easing at Eleanor's compliment.

"Now I don't have much time but I would like to bless young Brian before my father and I take our leave." Mr. Brau looked gob smacked at this, he turned to his wife to see her nod in confirmation.

"Not that we aren't appreciative, but why princess? Why us?" Mrs. Brau asked.

"… I want to help my people like my mother once did. And that means giving what I can to those in need, and of all the people in the village Brian could use my help the most."

The couple looked at one another for a moment before moving to collect their son. The child was young only a month old, his brown hair was thin and wispy, so thin that she could clearly see the flesh of his skull. His skin was pale and he was quite fidgety, not seeming to be able to get comfortable. Eleanor reached for the child brushing her hand across his face. Reaching deep within Eleanor drew upon her magic, causing that flame within to roar to life.

Magic filled the air and caused all to still and be silent. Her feathered cloak rippled with power as she focused her magic. Layer after layer she built a ward framework that became clearer and clearer the more layers she added, within a minute a ring of glowing symbols filled the air. Finally, when the symbols outshone even the fireplace Eleanor directed the wards to complete their task. Silently they sunk and surrounded the babe, with a silent command the wards covered the child surrounding him with their light before sinking within. The boy's rest became easier and he snuggled deeper within his blankets.

Releasing a breath Eleanor completed her blessing. "The sun will rise and though winter may come year after year, you child of Nohr will remain hale and hearty. By my power I bless you, may your life be long and filled with joy."

Removing her hand from the resting child Eleanor found the parents watching with tears in their eyes and incomprehensible joy in their faces. Mrs. Brau carefully set the babe down on the table before rushing over to thank her. She grabbed Eleanor's hands and wept over them. Though tears ran down her face, her smile was the brightest and most thankful that Eleanor had ever seen. Mr. Brau carefully pried his wife away.

"Thank you, princess, this – this is the greatest gift we have ever received. Will he truly remain healthy?"

Eleanor smiled tiredly at the couple, holding herself upright through the force of her will alone. "He shall, I have put enough magic into these wards that they will remain active for decades. Sickness and fever won't take him from you. I promise."

Mr. Brau smiled a watery smile that was brighter than any jewel she had ever seen. Taking her leave, Eleanor exited the home leaving the young family to themselves. Shutting the door Eleanor turned to walk back to camp, exhausted, but satisfied.

The guards were silent, but Eleanor felt that this silence was different form their typical watchful silences, the look in their eyes held a new respect that was not there before. George smiled broadly at her. His quiet support and praise buoyed her spirits giving her the strength to carry on.

They reached the camp which was nearly fully deconstructed. Carts were still being loaded, and fires were still being snuffed out, but every tent had been taken down and the horses were dancing anxiously in the cold. Eleanor tiredly made her way to her own horse with George following behind.

Resting against the horse's shoulder, Eleanor tiredly stroked the creature. "So, George what do you think?"

"Why did you decide to bless a child?"

"I want to be like mother, I figured I might as well start with the youngest. … Besides, this way I can be sure that I am doing this for the right reasons."

"You are worried about that?"

"… I am. I know myself too well."

Any further conversation was interrupted by footsteps. Turning Eleanor saw her father, a proud smile upon his face. "I have heard the news daughter. I can honestly say that I have never been more proud of what you've done."

Eleanor felt her cheeks burning and ducked her gaze, his praise filled her with new strength and helped banish the chill lingering in the air.

"I see that you are starting to understand the worth and value of our people."

"I think I am papa."

"My girl. I am so proud of you." The king beamed, looking for all the world like the happy father that he was. "You are coming along much faster than I would have thought."

"Really?" She asked, surprise coloring her voice. "I thought I was doing quite badly!"

"Daughter ruling a kingdom is no simple task. Neither is learning how to do so. You are doing fine. In fact, I believe it's time that we start tailoring these lessons a bit more to your own strengths."

"How so?"

Chuckling a bit, Garon reached out and tousled her hair a bit. "Eleanor, though we are apart more than I would like, I am well aware of your exploits with Marie. You are sneaky, tricky, and even a bit deceitful if I might say so." Under such words Eleanor visibly drooped. "But such traits are not inherently bad. You see all of a person's talents and abilities can be turned towards good. I think it's time that we begin to talk about how to do so."

"But papa, I want to be a good person, wouldn't this be backsliding?"

"Not at all. As you well know the intent behind an action is often just as, if not more important than the action itself. You can use your talents and still be a good person."

"Really?"

"Of course, my dear, would I lie to you?"

 **And we are done, huzzah.**

 **I confess that this chapter gave me quite a bit of trouble. I rewrote the beginning several times trying to find the right tone. The scene in the forest was actually one of the easier sections to write.**

 **Let me know your thoughts on the chapter. What do you think of Eleanor's emotional growth, does she seem like she's improving? Why did I nearly have her attempt emotional surgery upon herself that would have almost guaranteed to fail and have horrific consequences? Who ever thought George would have become important to the story? My editor sure didn't.**

 **Please review and provided some feedback, I promise that the next chapter will be a long one. I am already working at it and it looks like it might end up at over 10,000 words. Yeah definitely over 10,000. Not much more to say here but that I hope you enjoy this chapter and that I thank you for being willing to give Eleanor a chance to redeem herself. Time will tell where she stands and what kind of person she will end up as.**


	25. Grand Entry

**Welcome readers to the next chapter of** _ **Ivory Towers and Dark Courts**_ **. We are approaching the very last of this arc and the end of the story as a whole, or at least this part of the story. With that said, there is still quite a lot of things to cover.**

 **I'd like to thank Atex the Legendary Zoroark and Greyjedi449t for their reviews and all those who have favorited and followed the story.**

 **With that said, let us begin.**

-Six Weeks later Northern Nohr, City of Eahlstan-

Eleanor found herself staring in silent awe at the city before her. Though they were still half a mile away passing through the small outlying villages that surrounded the great city, her ears nonetheless caught the sound and roar of the city. She had never in all her life been near such a large group of people before. There had to be thousands of people living there, tens of thousands even, looking over the city of stone she wondered if there was even a hundred thousand people. The sheer scale of the city before her was mind boggling.

It stood tall and proud among the plains rising above the small villages and farms that rested in its shadow. The city was surrounded with tall stone walls with people milling about and large towers with spires decorated with deep green tiles. Flags flew from the walls and towers, snapping in the cold wind, the Nohrian crest recognizable even from this distance. All in all, it was an impressive sight, reminding her a bit of Dusk's Shield.

As the Royal convoy made their way down the main road and towards the city's main gate Eleanor waved and smiled at the farmers and peasants that had decided to greet them outside the city's walls. Though the crowd of peasants that cheered and gaped as they past, her mind was on the city and what might lie within.

She had never been to a city before, and now she found herself a bit intimidated. She was about to meet more people now than she had ever met in her entire life. She could feel a bit of panic trying to rise, but she ruthlessly squashed it down. This was to the crowning moment of her trip. She refused to let herself falter here. She was the eldest princess of Nohr, and she would prove to everyone that she was not only worthy of her title but capable of fulfilling the responsibilities required of her.

"Are you ready daughter?" Garon asked from her left. Tearing her attention from the stone city she looked towards her father. He rode tall and proud upon his black steed. The animal nearly as regal as papa himself. He himself was dressed in his best fur lined cloak and upon his head sat Nohr's crown. The black steel crown gleamed in the morning's cold light. The five points of the crown rose above papa's greying hair and stood tall like the spires of a great castle. The metal work of the crown was some of the finest and most elegant she had ever seen, having an almost organic feel like a tree. Though the crown was light, the edges of the piece were rather sharp, the spikes having drawn some of Eleanor's own blood when she was a child. All in all, he looked every inch the king he was.

"I am father."

Garon looked at her, seeing the resolve and determination on her face, he nodded in agreement. "- I do believe you are. You have done well these past few weeks. Learning and applying the lessons quite well, should the worst come I believe that you will be a great queen so long as you remember what you've learned on this journey."

Eleanor smiled brightly, looking towards the city with new confidence, though the city's sound rang out louder as they drew nearer. It was time to prove how far she's come.

As the party drew closer to the walled city Eleanor spotted people upon the walls waving and shouting. They cheered loudly as the group approached the main gate. Looking up Eleanor was fairly impressed with the defenses; the city wall rose to about forty feet into the air and the walls looked to be thick enough that a squad of soldiers could walk across them comfortably.

Passing through the gatehouse Eleanor was greeted by the full roar of a city in the midst of celebrating. A cacophony of sounds crashed upon her ears nearly making her wince at the sheer volume. The main street was thankfully paved with stone. As expected, people filled the streets, all eager to catch a glimpse of the royal party. Mothers and fathers hoisted children upon their shoulders so they could catch a glimpse of their King and Princess. So crowded were the streets that people even were climbing atop houses to catch a glimpse the royal party.

Though the main street was large enough to accommodate three carts there was so little room that their forward progress was slowed to a crawl. The Royal Guard did their best to keep the way clear, but even they could do little against the sheer volume of the human bodies. Eleanor laughed at the sheer absurdity of it all and smiled brightly at the crowds. Flourishing her raven feather cloak, she raised her hand and performing a series of particular motions another of her watery creations formed on her outstretched hand. The bird shook its feathers out a bit and hopped along Eleanor's hand and onto her arm until it reached her head. Turning she whispered to the small little water robin and nodding the small bird took wing and flew low over the crowd, flying near the children causing them to shriek with laughter.

Eleanor let her eyes dart around taking in everything, from the people, to the buildings, to even the clothes that they wore. If there was one talent that this trip had honed it was how she perceived others. She often judged a person by what she saw of them. How they looked, what they wore, and how they conducted themselves. Now however she had begun to realize that many of her snap decisions might have been too hasty. In the weeks prior, she had met with people who had toiled their entire life who yet possessed a wisdom that matched and at times exceeded that of her own tutors. Young poor children who were more generous and bigger hearted than any noble she had ever met, sharing what little they had with her. It was a humbling experience, but she was resolved to accept the truth, she had underestimated her people.

The lessons that she had learned from father were not the only ones that she had learned that were of worth these past few months. Thus, she watched the people, not what they wore, but how they interacted with one another. The large man who shoved his way through the crowd was met with disgruntled glares, but as he reached the edge of the crowd and stepped back, she saw four small children who had followed in his wake. They looked on with undisguised awe and joy at what they saw. She silently directed her robin to entertain the children as she passed by sending a bright smile towards the large man who flushed under her attention.

Rounding the bend, a young girl no older than six stumbled into the midst of the parade. She was clothed in tattered rags that were so worn and faded that the original color could not be determined. She herself was so dirty that it was near impossible to tell what shade her hair was, the only distinctive thing about her was her pale blue eyes. Eyes that were currently wide with wonder that quickly changed to fear as she noticed the grim-faced guards purposefully approaching. She closed her eyes and wished that her brother was here with her. A large hand gently placed itself on her shoulder. Shaking in fear the girl looked with wide eyes on the great green giant before her. His face was huge and a little scary with his green skin and red eyes, but the warm smile calmed and comforted her.

"Thank you for stepping in George." A voice called out. Turning the young girl looked on with awe as _the_ Princess of Nohr guided her horse closer. "Why hello there, I'm Eleanor and who might you be?"

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, but another voice called out. "Her name's Seren. I apologize your highness for her actions. The crowd is quite lively today." Beaming, Seren turned to see her brother his clothes a patchwork mess of various bits that he had attempted to sew together sitting a bit awkwardly upon his twelve-year-old frame. His own pale blue eyes were focused and a bit wary.

Eleanor smiled at the children and dismounted. "It is no problem, I can only imagine how stuffy it must be. You know I have never been to a city this large before."

"Really? But you're a princess." Seren exclaimed in shock.

"I am, it's a bit silly isn't it, but it is the truth. As I have never been in one, I was hoping that you two might be willing to show me a round and explain how things work in your city."

Seren was frozen with joy at the offer, but her brother was a bit more subdued.

"Why us? You can have anyone in the entire city guide you around, why would a princess like you care about orphans like us?"

"Einon! Why wouldn't we help her?! She's the princess!" Seren scolded her older brother, his words freeing her from her stunned silence.

"It's alright Seren. Your brother, Einon is it, is just being cautious. An admirable trait especially for one so young. But you need not worry, I mean you no harm. As for why I chose you, well you are the first people I've actually met from this city, plus in my experience it is those that go unnoticed that know the most."

Einon clearly weighed his options but between Seren's silent begging and the princess's answer, his decision was obvious. "Alright I agree, are you happy Seren?"

The young girl's response was a big hug for her brother. Eleanor smiled brightly and gestured the orphans to follow along. Only then did the children realize that the parade had halted and much of the crowd was looking on the princess with new consideration. Eleanor turned to a guard to call up a horse for the two orphans to ride, and as she was turned the children found the King looking at them with quiet amusement on his face and as his eyes drifted to his daughter the pride visible was obvious even to Seren. Upon mounting the horse, a silent command was given and the parade moved onwards.

Eleanor edged her mount close to the children's own and watched as they both had a look of joy and wonder on their faces as they moved through the crowd to the sound of cheers and exaltations of the crowd. "So, what do you think of your first parade?"

"It's amazing." Seren whispered her eyes huge in her dirty face. Hands clutching the horse's mane she turned to look back at Eleanor. "Do you do this every day?"

Chuckling, Eleanor shook her head. "Not even close, though I admit that it has happened a lot recently."

"Because you've been visiting the villages and towns in the area." Einon stated, his gaze turning to the princess as well.

"That's right. The King and I have been touring the northern portions of the kingdom. I have never traveled so much in such a short time."

"How many villages did you visit?" Einon asked curiously, having heard rumors about the city from enormous numbers to those that even he could count to.

"Dozens and dozens for sure." Eleanor said honestly. "We stopped at villages so small that the people could all fit into your city a hundred times over. We visited a few walled towns but nothing this size."

"Eahlston is pretty big, sometimes even brother gets lost." Seren offered helpfully. "Sometimes when we try and get home, he forgets the way and we spend hours trying to get home."

Einon's face was not what she expected. Rather than embarrassment or amusement, it was carefully neutral. Eleanor's opinion of the boy rose. Though the day was rather bright, it was still cold, and as she watched the children, she saw them shiver with every breeze. She called upon her magic again and summoned some flames into her hand. With a simple thought she formed the fire into a small sphere and warded the entire thing.

Turning to the children who were looking at the fiery orb with awe and a bit of confusion Eleanor held out the orb towards them. Seren looked at the fire with wonder and greed, feeling its delicious warmth even from here. She reached out only for Einon to grab her hands.

"Wait Seren. You don't want to burn yourself."

"There's nothing to worry about Einon. You can hold it safely in your hands, I promise that it won't hurt you." Eleanor said, the sphere of fire resting harmlessly in her hands.

Seren again reached for the fire, grabbing the orb in her hands. It felt like a warm glass ball, waves of warmth and heat poured from the sphere driving the chill away and bringing a sense of ease and comfort she had never felt before, even Einon, as cautious as he was, smiled in content as the warmth washed over them. Eleanor smiled at the children, happy that she could make their lives a bit easier. 

Ahead they were entering what was clearly the market district as brightly and richly dressed citizens stood proud amongst the crowd, their wealth on display with their vibrant red and deep blue clothes. Though they were wealthy and a few kept a professional and detached manner, some even scowling at the peasants that clamored around them, Eleanor saw a handful of merchants chatting amicably with the peasants, a few even allowing the citizens to watch the procession from their own shops.

Eleanor turned to her guides. "So which merchants do you two like?"

Einon and Seren scanned the faces before pointing out a merchant who was dressed rather conservatively in comparison to his colleagues. Rather than bright and expensive fabrics he had simple well-made clothes and a few bronze rings upon his fingers. "That's Rhys, the master of the Bronze Wheel guild. They're one of the smaller guilds in the city, but they're fair and Rhys even hires us as runners on occasion." Einon explained with Seren happily waving at the man, the orb of fire clutched tightly against her chest. Rhys looked shocked at the orphans riding at the side of the princess, but quickly burst out laughing in joy. He waved merrily to the children as they passed, his words lost amongst the roar of the crowd.

Eleanor made sure to note Rhys' appearance should she have need of an honest merchant while they were visiting. Turning her attention higher Eleanor cheerfully waved to the children and adults who were watching from the windows and the roofs, the people practically leaping with joy when they noticed her attention.

Most of the roofs, what little she could see, were tiled with brightly colored clay that glimmered in the light, adding much color to the otherwise grey city. It was odd, no settlement other than Dusk's Shield had so much stone. Every home incorporated stone in some manner. Several houses combined both timber and stone to create large multi-story homes that were in some cases taller than even the city's wall. Eleanor silently marveled at the scale of everything. What glimpses she had of the side streets showed that these types of buildings were not limited to the main street, why she even spotted a manor down one street. Shaking her head ruefully she looked forward and saw a large open square.

Entering the square Eleanor was treated to a loud roar as the crowd shouted and cheered. People were everywhere. Every house lining the square had people eagerly watching from the roofs and the square was packed. At the far end of the square was the most magnificent church of Gethin she had ever seen. The entire structure was a series of thin bowing arches and dramatic curves. Never before had she seen such beautiful stonework. Colored glass gleamed in the many windows of the towering church.

In the middle of the square was a clear space where the city's delegation stood. A large overweight man stood proudly in clothes of rich scarlet and decorated with many gold chains and rings. His hat was a deep red that was nearly blinding with all the gold scrollwork that coiled about the hat. The man, clearly a very wealthy merchant, cut a very ostentatious figure. His display of wealth was sickening especially in regards to the woman who stood next to him. A high priestess of Gethin, she was clothed in rather simple garments. She wore a long dark dress and a black cloak with bits of black wyvern scale interwoven with bits of silver. Her hands clutched a long-blackened ash staff, the head of which was a carved wyvern head. Her grey hair hung about her in a well-kept braid, and though her age was shown clearly in her face, she stood tall and ready to receive them. At the head of the small party was a noble in his black clothes, a gilded sword rested at his side, and a small circlet of silver encircled his head, a pale imitation of papa's own crown.

At last they reached the group and dismounted Eleanor took the children's hands in her own and lead them over, Seren's free hand clutching the fiery orb tightly in her free hand. Einon's surprise at her actions was clear as his wide eyes took in the people before him, a glare being directed at the opulently dressed merchant. Eleanor smiled kindly and gripped their dirty hands firmly as they approached the trio at her father's side. The noble strode forth to greet them, giving a sweeping respectful bow, behind him the priestess gave an elegant curtsy, while the wealthy merchant attempted to outdo his fellows and gave a very deep bow.

"Sire it is an honor to have you visit us again." The noble began. "I have heard that you have been visiting many of our smaller cousins here in the north. With you being so busy, I had begun to fear that you'd pass us by."

Garon chuckled at this. "Ah Beron, as if I'd miss the chance to visit one of Nohr's greatest cities. The people of Eahlstan deserve my attention the same as any of my people. In fact, your position affords you more of my attention, particularly in the coming year."

Beron nodded with a bright smile on his face, but Eleanor could see in his eyes a seriousness that belied his expression. This was not a foolish noble like so many of his fellows.

"If it pleases your highness, might I offer the use of my church for our discussion. If it is what I believe it to be then this is not something to be said in public." The high priestess said, her hand directing the party's attention to the beautiful church.

Garon nodded in agreement. "An excellent suggestion High Priestess. Conrad, I trust that you can sort out lodgings for us, we will likely be staying a number of days so be sure to take that into account."

The Royal Guard gave the king a salute. "It will be done sire."

Satisfied, the King gestured for the group to lead the way, the majority of the Royal Guard falling into line while Conrad and two others began to head into the city to secure lodgings for their party.

As they walked towards the beautiful church, Seren began to fidget drawing Eleanor's attention towards the young girl. "What's the matter Seren?"

"Should we be here? Is it alright for us-"

"Of course, it is." Eleanor interrupted. "You are my guests and I insist that you two accompany me throughout my stay here, why without you I might get lost." Eleanor declared causing the girl to giggle. "Besides, the churches of Gethin are for all people who call Nohr heir home. Though I admit it does seem to be one of the most impressive buildings I've ever seen."

Before any more words could be said the doors opened, and Eleanor's opinion was confirmed. Colored light filtered down from the stained glass, illuminating the church. Impressively carved statues decorated alcoves around the church of famous Nohrian figures and a large black stone statue of Gethin dominating the back of the church. The high priestess led them past the statues and wooden benches and gestured for them to enter a side room with a large table and chairs, Garon took the head seat with Eleanor, George, and her guests to his right the others filling in the rest of the seats.

Garon looked over the group and his eyes met those of everyone at the table. The merchant puffed himself up like some overdressed peacock, the priestess met his gaze with a calm and refined air, Beron held himself with quiet pride as he held the king's gaze. The children on the other hand, shifted nervously under his attention, but he smiled kindly at them drawing relieved smile from the girl, and the boy a look of relief and a small bit of pride. Eleanor merely nodded, she was ready for this.

"I thank you High Priestess for the use of your church as we discuss matters." Garon began. "I will get straight to the point. The curse upon our land is spreading, already have I seen evidence of it. I won't bore you with the details, but it seems that even the river rich north will suffer along with the rest of Nohr."

Beron nodded slowly, his face grim as he himself had seen firsthand the effect on the villages near his city. "Then I take it that you wish to use our merchants as part of the food trains."

"I do."

"Then let me introduce my associates. This is High Priestess Cerys, she has been our fair city's chief priestess for the past ten years."

"Greetings, your highness, I would like to have a word with you concerning your youngest, there is a particular tale that I hear that I would like clarification on."

"Of course." Garon agreed a knowing glint in his eye.

Beron continued gesturing to the extravagantly dressed merchant who rose and gave gracious bow, his gold glinting and clinking with his every movement. "You do me honor oh King. I am Master Carter, leader of this city's largest and most successful merchant guild, the Jeweled Chariot. I would be glad to offer my guild's service in fulfilling your aims oh king."

Garon regarded the merchant for a moment. "And how would you go about achieving my aims?"

The merchant smiled and spread his hands widely as he began. "My king, I would first send a majority of my merchants with their carts and wagons to the distribution point be it in one of your newly conquered territories, or even to Cheve. The distance matters not, as I am willing to wave any reimbursements for distance traveled. This is for the people after all." Carter graciously offered with a slick smile on his face. Einon narrowed his eyes at this, his hands clenching tight against the wooden arms of his chair.

"With the food secured my merchants will transport the food to our city where we will examine the best route to take to feed the hungry villagers. Once that is decided, we will then venture out in a long caravan delivering the necessary goods where they need be. This my King will ensure that we keep costs down, while providing maximum protection against bandits. I assure you that this is the most efficient method." Carter promised with an oily smile and a glint of greed in his eyes.

Garon was silent and observed the corpulent man for a moment. In the silence, the man's confident façade began to crumble beneath the weight of the King's silence, sweat broke out across his brow. At last, Garon turned his attention to Eleanor. "Daughter do you have any insight into Master Carter's plan?"

Eleanor smiled gratefully at her papa and turned her warm red eyes to the merchant. The merchant subtly flinched as those eyes, previously warm and filled with quiet laughter became focused and sharp as knives. "While I think the plan of using Eahlston as a point of distribution has merit, Master Carter failed to consider the tribute that the Ice Tribe provides. Their fish would be far easier to distribute as the caravans moved south rather than drive the wagons all the way down here first."

"Well I thoug-" Carter began only to be silenced with a glance from the princess.

"That of course is but a minor problem compared to your horrible plan on distributing the food to my subjects." Eleanor declared with a quiet fierceness that cut through the merchant's bravado and bluster. "A single convoy makes sense when there is a single destination. In the past weeks I have visited dozens upon dozens of villages, villages that will not receive what the King has promised when they most need it if the food is limited to a single slow-moving caravan."

"I assure you princess that the villages who are in most need will only have to contact my guild and we will respond swiftly. This I swear. My guild can be quite efficient when it comes to quick deals and negotiations."

"I'm sure they are, but in my experience, haste can lead to more problems in the months and years to come. I would have you swear that you will not extort my people for what was promised them by my father."

The merchant's eyes bulged in outrage and he made to stand, but the look in Eleanor's eyes was firm and resolute, no blustering, or posturing would make this young woman relent. If he wanted the commission he'd have to play by her rules. He turned hopefully to the king, but saw that his eyes were absent of goodwill.

He swallowed his pride and considered his options. He was not the most successful businessmen in the city for nothing. As he pondered his options he was interrupted by the princess once again.

"Father, if this man and his guild are unable to act in the best interests of our people, perhaps it would be better if we find a merchant more … qualified to be an agent of the royal family."

"If old Carter here can't or won't do the job how about Rhys?" Einon offered.

All eyes fell on the elder orphan who seemed to shrink under the attention, but at Eleanor's encouragement he continued. "Rhys leads the Copper Wheel guild, they're a smaller guild than Carter's but I promise that he's a far more honest merchant. Rhys is one of the most generous and fair-minded people I know, he even gives me a few jobs when he can."

Carter turned to the King and saw him considering the situation. Frantically he interjected, determined not to lose a Royal Contract. "My liege, Rhys may be a good man, but he and his guild do not have the ability to accomplish what you have planned. They are small and don't have the numbers to pull off such a large contract my king."

Garon silenced the merchant with a wave of his hand and turned to Einon. "I thank you child for your suggestion, I will take your friend into consideration." Einon beamed with pride as the king turned back to Carter. "You have a week to make your case Master Carter. After that time, I will determine which guild will receive the contract. Remember merchant, that this is not a matter of money, but of the survival of Nohr. You would do well to remember that."

As the discussion turned from economics and towards the status of the city Eleanor smiled down on her guests. They had been quite helpful, the boy in particular was quite observant. Seren, the orb of fir still clutched greedily to her chest looked up and Eleanor could see the hunger in her eyes. Standing she made her excuses and leaving George behind to act as her representative she left the church with the children in tow in search for some well-earned lunch for the two.

Outside the crowd had largely dispersed, rightly expecting that papa would be occupied for quite a while. Though the majority of the crowd had gone, there was still several villages worth of people milling about, shopping and conducting business amongst the square. Eleanor scanned the stores until she spotted an inn. Shortly thereafter Eleanor found herself sitting in the warm inn with a plate of hot food in front of her while her guests dug in eagerly into their own plates.

Eleanor smiled as Seren, with one hand still clutching the orb gnawed on a chicken bone, finding every bit of food and leaving the bone picked clean. Einon was eating with a bit more dignity, but even the reserved and cautious boy was clearly indulging in the delicious hot meal, the steaming potatoes seemed to be his favorite.

As she enjoyed her own plate of roasted chicken, she glanced to see that the two Royal Guards who had followed after her had taken strategic positions around the room, keeping an eye on the many patrons who were watching with naked curiosity the sight of their crown princess enjoying a meal with a bunch of dirty orphans.

Ignoring the looks she was getting from the inn's patrons Eleanor kept her attention on the children. Polishing off their plates, both children had turned to Eleanor who was still eating her own food. "Thank you for the meal princess." Einon said his voice still holding a bit of caution. Seren chirped her thanks as well, though hers was a good deal cheerier. 

"Oh, it's no problem at all. Now is there any question's you might have?"

Seren opened her mouth only for Einon to cut her off. "Do you think Rhys has a chance at getting the King's contract?"

"He does. Royal Contracts are not something that father gives out every day. Contracts like this essentially give the holder the responsibility to act in the interest of the King himself. Such a decision is not taken lightly. Father cares very much about his people, and I promise you this much, he will not allow one man's greed to further ruin the lives of Nohr's people. If Rhys is as honest as you claim then he stands a fair chance of it."

Einon nodded a small smile on his face. "Good, Rhys could use some good fortune."

"So could we all." Eleanor agreed.

Seren quickly spoke up shooting her brother a disgruntled glare. Holding out the fiery orb which drew the attention of the inn. "Do you think you can teach me how to do magic like this?"

"Hmm, magic is not something that everyone can learn. But you are young still so you might still be teachable." Eleanor said to the girl's clear enthusiasm. "Now hold that orb carefully and concentrate. I want you to focus on making the orb cooler."

Seren nodded, childish determination shining in her eyes. She focused all her attention and focus on the orb. The red and orange flames danced wildly, moving about in an unseen wind. Heat exuded from the orb calming and comforting. Yet despite its comfort, she needed it colder. Focusing all her effort she watched the flames dance and as she watched she felt something flicker inside her. Gasping she raised her eyes to see Eleanor's red eyes watching with consideration.

"It seems that you can learn magic. Maybe one day you'll even earn a raven's cloak like me."

"Really?!" Seren exclaimed standing in her excitement.

"Of course, it won't be easy, but I think you've got the drive to make it as reality. Now as your brother said, everyone can use some good fortune, and I have a job offer for the two of you."

 **And we are finished with this chapter. We get to see how Eleanor has changed in the course of her travels, and the next chapter will further show how she's changed.**

 **Let me know your thoughts on the chapter and on how Eleanor has developed. I know full well that she was a brat earlier in the story, because that's how I wrote her to be, I hope that she's grown past that in your eyes, as next chapter we will see the culmination of this arc. It will be long, it will be interesting, and it will be the final climax of the story, only two chapters left my friends, let me know what you think.**


	26. Retribution

**Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the last main chapter of** _ **Ivory Towers and Dark Courts**_ **. This is the culmination and climax of Eleanor's arc that we have been following for the last several chapters. Here is where we shall see what she is really made of. In this chapter things change. In a major way. I won't give away too much, but I will warn you there is some intense violence in this chapter.**

 **I'd like to thank Antex – The Legendary Zoroark and GreyJedi449t for their reviews as well as all of you who have read and enjoyed this story, it is nearly finished, so let's dive on in.**

-A week later-

Eleanor followed her guides. Her new attendant and her first apprentice steered her through the market. The girl's enthusiasm for magic was evident by the way she showed everyone they met her ember spell, the pale blue flame flickering with the air currents. The pride on Seren's face was evident even to the blind. The girl in her new warm wool clothes practically danced through the crowds, her now clean blonde hair swaying with every step.

Einon on the other hand walked calmly by her side. Dressed in warm green clothes he kept his eyes and ears sharp as they moved through the people, a watery finch resting on his shoulder. He filled Eleanor in on the various merchants and people he had met. "Over there is Mrs. Henforth, she runs the family store while her family works the fields. She's one of the biggest gossips in the southern half of the city."

"Hmm that's good to know, gossips may be annoying but-."

"They sometimes have good information." Einon finished the thought, bringing a smile to Eleanor's face. In the past few days Einon's opinion of the princess had changed several times. When he first met her, he had thought her just another petty noble out to make herself look good. But he'd never heard of any noble outside the King doing what she did. She had taken them with her on the parade, let them ride one of their horses, and even given them a precious gift in the form of the magic fire. There were those who would not even so much as look at them, and she had taken them by the hand and led them into a meeting with the most powerful people in the city along with the king himself.

By the dragons the King had actually thanked him for his suggestion! That meeting had shown a different side of Eleanor though. As nice as she was, underneath was a woman who's will was steel. There was an intensity to her that was honestly a bit frightening. The warm gentle red eyes had become bloody red orbs that held not a glimmer of mercy in them. Carter had no chance against the force of nature that was Eleanor. Though what was most surprising about that meeting was what angered her. Nobles and wealthy folk were never pleased to be cheated and often were happy to cheat others, but he had rarely seen anyone actually get upset on the behalf of others. That she had torn into Carter for his lack of concern for the starving people said a lot about her character, she clearly took after her father.

When she had offered him and Seren a job he thought it was just simple charity. Well maybe more than simple charity he reminded himself as he watched Seren look back on their benefactor with more joy and love than he had seen from his sister in years. Yet these past few days had revealed another side of the princess that was honestly even more surprising than what he saw in the church that first day. She was devious, manipulative, and mischievous. He had thought she was taking him on as a servant so that he could stay close to his sister, but as the days passed, he was starting to realize she had a different plan in mind for him. There were only cursory lessons in how to be a servant, most of the time she was reinforcing the lessons he learned on the street. Observation, detection, and charm. He had watched several times as Eleanor with a smile and a few kind words had learned secrets about people he had known all his life.

And then there was the times where she had manipulated and cheated some of the most dishonest men and women he had met. Honestly, it was disturbing to see the princess who was so kind to his family be so ruthless. It had disturbed him so that he had found himself asking how she could do such a thing. Her answer was more honest than he was expecting.

"Every skill has a place Einon, even the unsavory ones. I've learned some bad habits, but I intend to use them to better my people. It's all about how you use your talents Einon. My sister has recently taken on an assassin as one of her retainers. If an assassin can put their skills to use for the good of Nohr, then surely people like us can do the same right?"

It was not what he was expecting, and it made him reevaluate his understanding of his employer yet again. One thing was for certain, the princess was a complicated woman, quick and sharp, but also trusting and capable of inspiring real loyalty, as demonstrated by her faithful companion George who followed behind. The green Goliath was very protective of Eleanor, and Einon recalled the silent appraisal the creature gave him. There was an unspoken promise of retribution, should he harm Eleanor.

As they turned the corner and walked down the main street a trumpet sounded, its deep echoing call ringing through the streets and cutting through the city's noise. Whipping around the group watched as two dozen soldiers dressed in full armor cleared the way. Weapons and shields held at the ready. The wary and cautious look in their eyes, the way their weapons twitched at any perceived threat was telling. As were the dented and scratched armor they wore. Whatever these soldiers had been doing, it had been costly.

Behind the soldiers came several covered wagons with what looked like iron cages in the back. The coverings of the wagons were stained and ripped, allowing a glimpse or two into the wagons, showing cold iron and a flash of white hair. Behind the wagons came yet more soldiers, these ones looking just as tense as the ones who led the way, their armor was scratched and dented, and they even saw some blood staining the armor of a soldier.

The crowd parted like a wave before the soldiers and the wagons, the look in the eyes of the troops and the bared weapons keeping even the boldest citizens out of the way. Einon watched carefully as they passed then suddenly halted as one of the wagon drivers barked out an order. Two soldiers quickly separated from the rest and quickly approached them. Seeing the troops headed their way, their spears clutched tightly and their expressions serious, the boy felt the urge to flee, but a calm hand on his shoulder stilled the impulse.

Eleanor stepped forward to meet the soldiers, confidence and assurance cloaking her and easing his fears, he felt Seren's hand slip into his own, he squeezed it comfortingly and followed after the princess with George in tow.

"Princess Eleanor?" One of the soldiers asked, eyeing the princess in clothes that were far less grand than what he had ever expected to see her in.

"I am she." Eleanor confirmed, authority ringing clear in spite of the simple brown dress and shawl she wore to mingle with the crowds.

"Forgive the imposition your highness, but we require directions to the King. It is urgent that we meet with him as soon as possible."

Eleanor raised her eyes past the soldiers and caught sight of one of the riders. She knew that man, he was the inquisitor that was stationed at Dusk's Shield. A wicked and pleased grin threatened to cross her face, but she held it back. Just. "I would be glad to escort you and your company to my father."

"There is no need to inconvenience yourself your majesty, directions will suffice." The soldier offered, but his words fell flat before the princess.

"It is no inconvenience I assure you." Eleanor said as she stepped past the soldiers and made her way towards the front of the column, Einon and Seren scampering to keep up with the princess's determined and lengthy strides. George kept his face carefully neutral as he followed along, worry bubbling up as he observed the wary soldiers.

Soon enough Eleanor and her group had led the procession to the grand church where father was discussing something with the high priestess. Apparently, there was talk in the capital of the Dusk Dragon choosing a new prophet. If true, it would be just what the kingdom needed, the last prophet of Gethin having died nearly a century prior. Astoundingly there were rumors that suggested that her baby sister was this prophet.

Eleanor cast aside the thoughts and questions about her sister. No, now was the time for her retribution. She'd soon see Finola getting her just desserts for her insult. There was a small satisfied smile on her face as she climbed the steps of the majestic church, her very stance full of pride and self-satisfaction. Down below, at the base of the stairs the soldiers formed a ring about the wagons, shields and weapons ready for anything. Eleanor thought it odd that they would be so cautious in the midst of the city, yet she withheld her judgment.

From the wagons three men and one woman with dark cloaks emblazoned with the blazing red eye of the Inquisitors began to make their way up the steps. The men carried a large locked chest up the stairs, their faces were serious and grim and above all careful, they handled the undoubtedly heavy chest as if it were made of glass. The care and caution that the soldiers and inquisitors had tempered her amusement, as did the woman who lead the inquisitors. The lead Inquisitor with a knot of rank above her crest led the group. She had a thick warm cloak wrapped about her old frame, a black shepard's crook stitched behind the inquisiton's red eye. The hood of her cloak was up but wisps of old white hair fluttered about a face that resembled a kindly grandmother's, with deep lines and a warm smile. Yet when the woman had finally reached the top of the stairs Eleanor noticed that her brown eyes held no warmth, and her smile looked a bit too practiced to be natural.

"Princess Eleanor," the elderly Inquisitor greeted, her voice cordial and respectful. "I thank you for taking time out of your busy day to aid us. It brings peace to this old heart of mine to have you here, it is only right that the one who caused this investigation in the first place be here to see its conclusion."

Eleanor nodded in agreement. Her pride and expectation overriding any concerns she had. Justice was at hand. Still manners and decorum must be upheld. "You might have to wait for him to finish speaking with the High Priestess. She has been patiently waiting for a chance to talk with father, and she would not be pleased to be interrupted." Eleanor stated as she slowed her pace to match the elderly inquisitor.

"I am afraid that what I bring to the King cannot wait. The High Priestess and her questions about the new so-called prophet will have to wait." The elder stated.

Eleanor wavered for a minute before agreeing and led the way. Einon, Seren, and George hung back trailing the group. The orphans watched and listened closely, unwilling to draw unnecessary attention from the inquisitors, whose reputation was less than pleasant to say the least. They soon reached the iron studded door they had passed through a week earlier, the Royal Guards outside giving the group a glance but let them through nonetheless.

"… if you would allow me or a member of our order to meet her so that we may confirm the ru-" The High Priestess cut off as the group entered the chamber to find her and Lord Beron meeting once again with the King. Garon himself raised his eyes and a brief smile crossed his face at the sight of his daughter. The smile slipped away as he noticed the group of Inquisitors and the large chest that they carried with them. George took his position next to Eleanor with the orphans following his lead.

"Inquisitor Hertha I take it that you have something of consequence to report?"

The old woman dipped her head in respect. "Indeed, I do sire. Our investigation of the Darrows has revealed crimes far more heinous than we had ever suspected. On the authority granted to our organization I had the family taken prisoner and brought to you for judgment. We had an escort of two hundred soldiers, yet in the weeks of travel we have been ambushed no less than half a dozen times. Over seventy of our brave soldiers gave their lives so that these _nobles_ might face justice for their crimes."

Garon narrowed his eyes at Hertha, the kind and magnanimous king that the people so loved had been replaced by the Black King who had led his kingdom through a dozen years of war and a decade of famine. Steel was his gaze as he focused on his inquisitor. "What are the charges that you bring against the Darrows?"

"Treason of the highest rank my king." Hertha announced, with an all too pleased grin. "Though my fellow Inquisitors were dispatched to investigate tax fraud, which many nobles are indeed guilty of." Here she directed a look towards Lord Beron who leveled a glare at the old woman that shook her not a bit. "We found little proof, but there were some oddities that bore further investigation. After weeks of careful search and investigation we found correspondence between the Darrows and Hoshido."

The room was silent. Not a person so much as moved. The king's steely gaze stilled even Hertha's glee. "A very serious accusation Hertha. Your evidence had better prove your claim. I will not allow another tragedy such as what happened with Gunther's village."

"Of course, your majesty." Gesturing, the inquisitors lugged the chest and placed it before the king. Taking a key from beneath her warm cloak Hertha unlocked the chest and opened it revealing stacks of documents, letters, and missives. Garon took up a stack of documents and began to leaf through them reading carefully and quietly as the rest of the chamber erupted in discussion.

Eleanor turned to the elderly inquisitor and demanded an explanation. "What exactly have your investigations uncovered? What actions have Finola and the Darrows been plotting?"

Hertha turned her too-pleased smile upon the princess. "I am glad you asked. Their overall aim seems to have been the overthrowal of Nohr and the establishment of their own kingdom."

"They would betray our home for a throne?!" Eleanor spat, disgusted at the greed of the family.

"Not just a throne but rather several. Lord and Lady Darrow apparently planned to have Finola marry Hoshido's heir with the aim of controlling Hoshido, their own kingdom, and even the remnants of Nohr. From my time with the wretched traitors I have little doubt that within a decade, the Darrows would all but rule Hoshido. Finola is an accomplished linguist, this you likely know, but she is also skilled in politics and a master of deception. All the reports that we hear paint that though the Hoshidan crown prince is a skilled warrior, he yet remains an innocent lamb in political matters. He would be putty in her hands."

Outraged at the audacity of the Darrows, Eleanor's fists clenched till her knuckles turned white. "That wretch!" She seethed. "How long has this been going on?!"

"Decades princess, at least the past twenty years."

It was like a bucket of ice had been poured down her spine so suddenly. "These _nobles_ have been planning the downfall of my kingdom, my home for longer than I have been alive. They were going to sell out our people to the Hoshidans, villagers like the Braus and the Shambles forced to bend knee to those murderers. The very people who have poisoned our land and killed my mother. All for the sake of petty greed! I will see them suffer for this. I want them drawn and quartered for their actions. Publicly, their crimes were against all of Nohr and the people should see the traitors suffer accordingly." Eleanor declared her tone full of both command and loathing.

Lord Beron stepped in. "Princess Eleanor, _if_ the Darrows have committed the crimes the Inquisitors have said then they are worthy of your hate, but you do not have the authority to condemn nobility to such a death. You may have peasants executed in such a manner but only the King can order such an action, and it is an ill-advised action nonetheless."

"Why is it ill-advised _Lord Beron_? Is it because you and your fellow nobility hate to be reminded of their place? That they, just the same as any other citizen of Nohr, are beholden to the laws of the kingdom? Status and breeding are meaningless before such a crime." Eleanor argued, venom soaking every word.

Lord Beron, to his credit did not flinch from the harsh glare from the young princess, though it was clear even to Seren that the man was hastily reevaluating his opinion of the girl. "Even the king is bound by the rules of the land princess, and one of those rules is the treatment of nobility. If the Darrows are indeed guilty of betraying Nohr they will be executed privately as is their right. Why even Gareth Stroud was afforded such courtesies when he was on trial for the death of your own beloved sister. Wh-"

Eleanor's glare had sharpened further, pinning the noble with a look that sent shivers down his spine. "I would not mention Gareth or my sister if I were you. Not today, not now. What Gareth did was horrible and unforgivable, but this is treason. The Darrows have betrayed us to the Hoshidans. How many of our secrets, our strategies have they given to the Hoshidans? How many loyal Nohrian lives have been lost because of them. This crime goes beyond even Gareth's own actions. They have been in contact with Hoshido for decades, for all we know they could have been the ones that started the Twelve Years War by giving the Hoshian's the intelligence they needed to make their first strike possible. They betrayed everything Nohr stands for. Our people, our way of life, and even the Dusk Dragon himself."

Lord Beron shook his nerves away and turned to the inquisitor who was watching the events unfold with a quiet satisfaction and a burning hatred clear in her eyes. "Inquisitor Hertha, what exactly have you uncovered? You make claims of treason, but what exactly have the Darrows done that is treasonous?"

"I regret to inform you Lord Beron, but the Inquisitors serve the Royal Family, we do not answer to you." She replied with a practiced smile. "Yet I can tell that the princess is eager to hear what her actions have uncovered." Lord Beron looked to Eleanor in disbelief. "Oh, surprised, are you? I assure you that the princess is highly observant, and possesses no small skill in the arts of subterfuge. Were it not for her, we might never have discovered this treachery."

Eleanor waved the praise away. "But what exactly have you discovered? How grave are the Darrows crimes?"

Here the inquisitor gave the princess a polite smile. "A great many of the documents and letters that we have discovered are written in code, and will take many more months of effort to decipher. But we were fortunate enough to have broken the codes that the Hoshidans have used during the Twelve Years War so we know their actions during those times. What they have revealed since we can only guess as of now."

Eleanor leveled her glare towards the grandmotherly inquisitor. "And what exactly did they do during the previous war? Revealed troop locations? Provide false intelligence?"

"All that and more princess. … They were the ones who led to your own regrettable situation."

Eleanor looked confused for a moment, but at the rapidly paling face of both the high priestess and Lord Beron, and the sound of steel on steel as the Royal Guard shifted and took a far more wary and watchful stance, a foreboding came upon Eleanor. "Y-you can't mean. They didn't. They were the ones?"

Hertha nodded. "They were the ones who told the Hoshidan's the route that your mother was on. Because of the information they provided, Queen Katerina is no more."

Eleanor was quiet. No burst of rage, no loud demands for death. She was still as a winter pond. But below the surface was a well of boiling and roiling emotion. She had thought there to be no greater crime than treason, for one to betray everything they know and love, but to know that the people who once welcomed her to their home, who sheltered them for a night had played a key role in her mother's death angered her beyond all words and reason. Because of them she had never known her mother, because of them she had been forced to live apart from her family, because of them Nohr had suffered these past sixteen years without a queen. She had never met her mother. Never been able to recall warmth of her love, or even giving her a hug. And it was all their fault.

She would see them dead. Ripped limb from limb, like the criminals they were, traitors and murderers deserved no less. Lord and Lady Darrow would die publicly, Beron's protests be damned. They deserved no dignity. Their shame, their crimes, they would be aired so that all of Nohr would know what they did. There would not be a person in all the kingdom who would not curse the house of Darrow. Even their cousins and distant relations would not escape the censure and criticism from the masses. Finola in all her pride and arrogance would die like the rat she was. Her dreams of a throne shattered as her blood soaked the earth. If it was the last thing she did, she would see the entire family shattered beyond ruin, even Ja-.

Jacob. The thought of the boy brought her train of thought to a standstill. Was he a part of this? … No, it couldn't be, he had no talent for lying, she knew that from the day she met him. He was too young to be a part of the conspiracy. Though they were his family, they treated him as an outsider, he did not know. Despite his blood he had to be innocent in all of this.

She remembered the boy, his grey hair, his rare smile, and willingness to listen. The boy who was so proud of his juggling, who was an outcast amongst his family. He couldn't be involved. He even helped her plant evidence of tax fraud. The thought of Jacob being ripped and torn limb from limb left a sick and cloying taste in her mouth.

What she was going to do? How she planned to save her friend she never knew, for at that moment the king spoke. His voice was low and harsh as the bitterest winters, arresting all other sounds in the room. A dark ominous rage carried his words. "I write to you conveying my gratitude. As a result of your intelligence and placement of your troops I was able to confront Garon and challenge him over the death of my elder brother. Unfortunately, the man was unwilling to engage in prolonged combat, the man attempted to bargain for safe passage for his ill wife. I would have none of it, does the king truly think me foolish enough to let the master of _Brynhildr_ slip free of my trap? We clashed and fought fiercely until he disengaged and retreated. I harried his steps for days but I was unable to force another battle. Though he eventually slipped away, I feel that this was a success. I may call on your aid again Lord Darrow in putting an end to this murderous king. I will see vengeance for my kin. When this war is over, I will ensure that you and your family are richly rewarded. Signed, Sumeragi."

Garon held the letter in his hand disgust evident on his face. The paper trembled in his grasp, the wooden chair arm beneath his free hand creaking under his fury. In a flash the Black King stood, his steel crown gleaming in the torchlight, the crown itself seemed to reflect the blaze of vengeful flames that burned in his own eyes. He cast the letter back into the chest. "This _family_ played a direct role in the death of my beloved wife." He seethed, his voice low and threatening causing even the hairs across Eleanor's body to stand on end. "I will see them suffer greatly for this crime. First, the Darrow noble family no longer exists. I am revoking the rights of nobility for the family. People of such treachery are hardly fit to be among the ranks of Nohr's nobility." Eleanor nodded in agreement her fear fading at the thought of justice. Though the nobility might be upset by such an action, she felt that it was more than justified.

"But sir, you don't have the power to do such a thing." Lord Beron began to argue, concerned for the rights of nobles, unwilling to let this pass.

Garon turned his full attention to the noble. A dark and fierce light was in the king's eyes, an unbreakable will that would not be denied. Beron swallowed thickly as the king's full and terrible attention fell on him, his intention to defend his and his fellow nobility's rights faltering before the king's wrath. Suddenly he seemed to remember who he was dealing with. This was the Black King, the man who had three hundred Hoshidan prisoners executed after his beloved's death, the man who sacked Hanoi, and burned Ayano to the ground. He began to realize his privileges as a noble could be at risk if he stood too close to the imperiled Darrows.

"Oh, I don't do I? Lest you forget, I am the ruler of these lands. Gethin's blood flows in my very veins. By right of birth and by right of might I own these lands. You forget yourself Beron. You nobles are caretakers of _my lands_ , and I will not have even the kin of these swine own and protect what is mine. As of now the house of Darrow is ended. Their lands and wealth are returned to the crown. The cousins and branch families of the Darrows will not face imminent death as of this moment, though should evidence of treason be uncovered they too will face my wrath."

Garon fixed Beron with a glare that froze the noble who was sweating profusely beneath the King's full attention. "You will organize a public execution for tomorrow. The former _Lord_ Darrow will be drawn and quartered before being beheaded. I want his head on a pike by tomorrow's dusk over the city's gate, so that all may know the cost of betrayal to the crown." Lord Beron wilted under the King's harsh glare, but nodded nonetheless, his pride nothing before the might of the King's will. "Inquisitor Hertha, I trust you have your instruments with you?"

"Indeed, your majesty. May I be so bold to offer my services in Mr. Darrow's final hours?" Hertha offered with the most natural smile upon her old face.

"You may. Make sure he suffers as much as humanly possible."

"Oh, I will give my best efforts to your wishes my king. Will I do the same to the rest of the family? I am curious as to what young Finola will scream out, will she curse me in Hoshidan or Mataran? Oh, so many different options." The woman's thoughts turned inward as glimpses of the glee at the torture and pain that she had planned for Finola sent a shiver down Eleanor's spine. Though the wretched girl deserved every pain that came her way for her actions. The sheer delight in Hertha's eyes disturbed Eleanor, and she briefly reflected on her own cruel glee in the past. Looking at Hertha now, Eleanor resolved to never end up like the inquisitor.

The king was silent a moment before nodding. "You may put the women through the scourge, before they too are beheaded. The boy will simply go to the axe."

Hertha nodded agreeably, her eyes dancing as she imagined the pain she'd get to inflict upon the wretched nobles.

The room was full of quiet barely repressed anger. Everyone was wound tightly at the revelation of the Darrow's treachery. Garon's anger was just barely contained and it was obvious to Eleanor that he wanted nothing more than to go down himself and end the lives of those who had betrayed him. His eyes stayed noticeably away from every weapon in the room, though his fingers twitched as if around the haft of a weapon. Lord Beron surreptitiously wiped his sweating face with a handkerchief. The High Priestess seemed shocked by the turn of events, she eyed father with a wary eye as if he were a wild beast. George had the orphans gathered near him, Seren trembled in fear at the harshness of father's words, Einon let his sister clutch his hand tightly as he carefully watched what was happening, drawing little attention from anyone. The Royal Guard stood at attention and looked above all others, unsurprised by the king's behavior.

Eleanor wavered for a moment, the Darrows deserved death, destitution and so much more, but Jacob did not. With that in mind, she steeled herself and stepped forth.

"Father, I agree with everything except one point. You can't sentence Jacob to death."

The words were simple, yet their effect was noticeable to even the blind. Garon seemed to freeze for but a moment before he turned his attention towards his daughter. "I can and I will. That boy is a part of that family, and I will see all of them dead for what they have done." Garon growled out, the certainty and utter assurance of his grim command causing all to flinch.

Eleanor gathered her courage and pressed on. "But papa Jacob _is_ innocent. He was the one who helped me find the evidence that I showed you. Why would he do that if he was a part of the Darrow's conspiracy? He doesn't deserve to die for a crime he did not commit."

"I am not having the child killed for what he has done. From what I've seen and what I know of the Darrows I am confident that the boy has not yet played any role in the conspiracy. He will die for what he will do afterwards."

"What do you mean father? He's ten what do you think he can do?" Eleanor demanded.

"Revenge. When you conquer a kingdom and overthrow its king you don't leave the next in line to take the throne. You kill the entire royal family, as any survivors will resent you and plot their revenge. I will not leave a survivor of a treacherous family in my own lands. The boy may be innocent but he will want revenge for his family's deaths which will happen on the 'morrow no matter what may come."

"If you are so worried about what he will do, then why not kill the rest of the family, the lesser branches and so forth, you think they won't want revenge, especially after you have stripped away their noble status? They will resent us and become a rallying point for any noble dissent."

"Don't tempt me daughter I have more than half a mind to kill any that carry a drop of Darrow blood in their veins. And should they raise their hand against me or mine they shall be struck down like the traitors they are. Their relatives have already proven to be craven traitors, if they should attempt bringing a civil war to our kingdom, then the streets will run red with their blood." Garon promised with a steely glare that brooked no argument.

"But papa, what about mercy?" Eleanor pressed on determined to spare Jacob. "Surely Jacob deserves some, he helped bring this to light. Without him we might have never learned the role the Darrows played in mother's death."

"Why should I be merciful to the spawn of traitors?"

"Because it's what mother would want." Eleanor argued. "I agree that those responsible must pay for what they've done, but the innocent shouldn't have to suffer for crimes they have not committed. Our wrath should be reserved for our enemies and those who wronged us, not the innocent bystanders."

"He is no innocent bystander. He will die tomorrow with the rest of his family and that is the end of it." Garon decreed turning away. The room was silent as they watched the two royals. The Black King in his implacable fury, and the princess unyielding in her efforts to spare the boy.

"You're not listening." Eleanor whispered. The king walked on heedless of his daughter, his mind set on revenge. "Listen to me!" Eleanor shouted; red eyes full of desperate anger. "I won't let you kill him! Not him, not when I put his life in danger. It's my fault he's about to die."

Garon stopped and turned back. "You think the fault for all of this lies with you? Eleanor the Darrows betrayed Nohr and have done so for decades, it is no one's fault but his wretched parents. Is that what this is all about? Guilt for a boy you've known for a single day?"

"No, this is about being a better person. I won't let you kill an innocent papa; we are better than that, we are better than the Hoshidans who raid and pillage aimlessly."

"Hoshido." Garon spat. "I've seen what Hoshidan soldiers do to an unprotected village. Death. Executions. Mercies to what they've done. Their troops are wild, undisciplined and are little more than animals. They rape, they pillage, they torture, I've seen these _people_ leave the bodies of babes lying in the street for the crows. What Jacob is getting is a mercy compared to what his parents have aided and abetted."

Eleanor returned her father's glare with her own. "No papa, mercy would be letting him live. He has done nothing deserving of death. If he were a servant and had been the one to help me uncover this treachery, you would be showering him with gifts and accolades, but because of his parents you will sentence him to death."

"And what else would you have me do Eleanor?! I will not leave that boy alive and unsupervised. He will be like a knife to our throats, sooner or later he will push for revenge, and I will not allow you or your sibling's lives be put in danger. It is best that he dies now with what dignity he has left as part of that wretched family."

"No, its not papa. Let - let me take responsibility for him."

"You!? Why would I allow such a thing? He is the son of a traitor, I will not trust such a person in such close proximity to my family, let alone you."

"Because I am the only one who will give him a chance." Eleanor stated. "Even if you do let him live do you honestly think anyone will give him a chance? Papa, his family helped kill mother. No one is going to be able to look past that. Anyone that knows who he is will judge him based on what his parents did. If we put him anywhere else, he will be killed in a week." Eleanor reached for her father's clenched hand. "Our people still mourn mother's death, I've seen it these past months, they want and deserve justice. But papa, killing Jacob isn't right. We know the truth, and while it may be difficult, we need to do what's right. Please papa, it's what mama would want."

Garon visibly wrestled with the choice. His desire for revenge against the Darrows, and his need to keep his family safe from any future vengeance from the boy fought with Eleanor's earnest desire. He knew the truth; he knew the boy was innocent. He saw how the family treated him; he had no role in what had happened. And it was true that had he been anyone else, a servant, a messenger, or even a thief, he would have rewarded the child with favors, tributes, and titles of his own. But he was still a Darrow. And he would not allow a child of Lord Darrow to live. He must die. … And die the Darrows will.

"Conrad, bring me Jacob."

The Royal Guard saluted and exited the chamber taking the keys for the cage and shackles from Hertha. His black armor clanking loudly among the silent chamber. Lord Beron stared at Eleanor with astonishment in his eyes. He had seen experienced generals break before the weight of Garon's will, and there were none who lived who would dare to challenge the king when in such a rage. Even he retreated before the king, yet this girl on the cusp of womanhood had the courage to stand against the will of the Black King? Perhaps his temper had cooled since the Twelve Years War. Beron took a single step toward Garon to plead his case once more, but a single scorching look stopped his breath and sent him scurrying back trying to regain his courage and salvage what he could of his pride.

"Papa please, please don't kill him, he's done nothing to deserve this." Eleanor pleaded.

Garon was silent as he waited for Conrad to return with the boy. His gaze drifted towards his daughter. She looked up at him with a fierce and determined expression. She had grown these past months, and though he was frustrated with her obstinance, in some small part of his mind, pride welled up at her courage to stand against him.

The door quickly opened and in came Jacob followed by Conrad. Jacob's grey hair was greasy and knotted. His once fine clothes were rumpled and so stained with rain, blood, grease, and other filth that they scarcely resembled the finery he once wore. The clothes hung loosely about the boy's thin frame as he stood weakly on his feet. The watery raven Eleanor had given him so long ago looked ragged as he kept to Jacob's shoulder. Altogether, Jacob looked less a lord and more a ragged orphan. He raised his eyes to the King and quickly ducked his head in shame and fear.

Garon eyed the pitiable child before him, from the state of his clothes, to the fear practically bleeding off him and made his decision. "Today, Jacob Darrow is dead."

"No papa!" Eleanor cried rushing over to Jacob. The guards made a step toward Jacob, moving to unsheathe their blades when Garon waved them back.

"The young lord Jacob Darrow is dead. I take your name from you child. You are no longer a noble, no longer do you hold any of the status and wealth that you have enjoyed your entire life. You own nothing but the clothes on your back."

"I – I ge- get to live?" The boy asked quietly, not daring to hope that it was true.

"Rejoice child, were it not for Eleanor your blood would stain the streets along with the rest of your family for their crimes which you undoubtedly know of by now." The boy nodded weakly at the king's grim words as tears of relief dripped down his face. He stumbled towards Eleanor and clutched her tightly as he began to sob the terror that had built up these past weeks finally being released, leaving him drained and spent.

Garon moved to the door. "Remember this, you are no one. You have no name, no heritage, and no past. You will live from this day forward as my daughter's servant. Serve her well, should you attempt to harm her, or allow harm to befall her, you will wish for the end of your parents. Tomorrow you will watch the price that traitors pay." The boy even in the midst of his tears and sobs heard the words and shuddered with new fear.

"And as for you Eleanor, the boy is your responsibility. You fought for his life when no one else would. Be prepared to do so again, many will wish him dead. I hope you are ready for this burden daughter, for it is one that you will have to shoulder alone. You will need to find something to call this lad as Jacob Darrows is no more."

Eleanor raised her eyes from the boy who clutched her like a life line and met her father's look. The anger and hate at mama's death were still clearly there, yet as he held her gaze for that brief moment, she felt his pride in her. The responsibility for another life was not something unfamiliar to her, but as the boy's tears dampened her dress, she was beginning to realize that he was going to be a rather different case. As father left the chamber and Lord Beron hesitantly followed along with half the Royal Guard, Eleanor turned to Einon and Seren, the two children were hesitant but Eleanor gestured them forth. Seren paused but a second before running to her and wrapping her arms around Eleanor, shivering in fear. Eleanor moved one hand to soothe the young girl as she looked to Einon. The boy had followed after his sister and rested a hand on her head. He carefully looked over at the boy before slipping an arm around him as well.

"I never thought I'd be saying this to a former lordling, but welcome to Eleanor's service. We'll have to come up with a new name for you."

Seren, still shivering in fear looked to the boy and quietly said, "He looks like a Tom to me."

Einon gave a chuckle at that and ruffled his sister's hair.

The High Priestess smiled softly to herself as she made her way out of the chamber, she prayed that Gethin bless the group, for if what she knew of human nature, they would need the strength of the Dusk Dragon if they were to survive what was sure to come.

-Main Square, the next day-

The square was crammed full of people who stood expectantly waiting for what was promised. Rather than the joyous crowd that had greeted the King as he entered the city, there was an undercurrent of anger simmering just below the surface. Public executions were often joyous public spectacles, many often taking the chance to have a picnic or meet old friends. But today, today the people wanted not entertainment but vengeance.

The news of the execution was spread quickly throughout the city as was the reason for the event. High treason. Some noble scoundrels had betrayed Nohr to Hoshido, the true depth of their crimes was unknown but the people were incensed. Treason was never looked on with favor, and for anyone to betray their home to the Hoshidans who had poisoned their land and killed their queen, well they would gladly help rip that person limb from limb. Though the inquisitors who stood upon the two platforms placated them somewhat. The bastards would suffer greatly for their crimes, of that they were sure, the cruelty of the inquisitors was well known and well earned.

Amongst the seething and roiling crowd were three wooden platforms. Upon the largest platform were several chairs for the King and other important figures who would be overseeing the torture and execution of the traitors. The other platforms drew the most attention. On each platform stood several guards and at least one Inquisitor. The dark robed inquisitors were setting up their instruments, on one platform, bare of anything but a table and guards the inquisitors were readying a truly staggering number of whips and lashes. Whips with jagged bits of bone, shards of glass, and barbed hooks, were laid out and the sight of them brought a dark glee to the crowd. On the other platform was a thick wooden beam atop two upright posts, with shackles ready for the cursed traitor. An elderly inquisitor, her white wispy hair peeking out from her hooded cloak peddled around the stage examining and laying out her instruments. Cruel hooked daggers, bladed tongs, an iron rod heating slowly over a magicked fire, and several wickedly jagged knives were handled with the caring love of a proud mother.

From beyond the square came a rumble that built slowly into an angry roar. Shouts, curses, and objects were thrown towards the people being led by an armed escort. The women, once in fine clothes now dressed in cheap ugly brown dresses were shackled at the wrists and chained at their waists and led behind a knight on horseback. The pale white-haired former noblewomen were stained by grease, bits of fruit, mud, scat, and spit, as the people of the city vented their hatred upon those that betrayed their home. The once proud matriarch and eldest of the Darrow family marched down the streets with fear and disgust clear on their faces. The hail of mud soon began to give away to stones. Small rocks struck the women leaving bruises and drawing blood. It was to the women's disappointment that the stones ceased at the command of the military escort. Though these women deserved death, they were to suffer for their crimes first; they would not enter the afterlife with so kind a sendoff as a stoning.

Behind the women came a cart drawn by a pair of horses. The former Lord Darrow was not in the cage in the back of the cart, but rather he was behind the cart, being dragged through the streets with heavy weights chained to his ankles. His wrists were bound to the cart as every inch of his body was painfully acquainted with the filth and scum of the cobbled streets. Within a minute he was bruised, within five he was bleeding from numerous scrapes, and still he was dragged. He prayed for the sweet release of death, but the Inquisitor and guards who followed made sure that he would live long enough for what awaited him. The pain was sure to be terrible, but the humiliation that was forced upon him was unbearable. Peasants, worthless gutless spawn that they were, spat on him as he was dragged behind the wretched cart. They saw his punishment and they had declared that it wasn't enough, had any of these worthless dogs dared to spit upon him before, he would have them beaten and fed them to his hogs, but now he was forced to endure this shame.

In the main square the roar and jeers grew louder and louder as the condemned finally arrived. The women were smeared with mud, rotten fruit, and blood as they entered the main square, they attempted to carry themselves with pride, but the hatred of the crowd, the indignity they were facing made it difficult. Still it took a great deal to erase the arrogance of a noble, and they wrapped what shreds of dignity they had left about them like armor. It was pointless, there were no allies in the crowd, no rescue, a dim thought ran through Lady Darrow's mind as to where her son was. She suspected that he was dead, killed at the hands of the barbaric king, at least he was spared what she knew was coming.

Finola and her mother were led onto the platform where the inquisitors and soldiers stood, a wicked and dark look in their eyes as they chained them to the platform's floor. From her position Finola watched as her father was brought to his own platform. He looked awful, bloody bruises marked his entire body, his flesh was a mess of dirt and filth and he struggled to even stand. He was quickly shackled onto the wooden beam and he hung weakly as he watched the seething peasants before him.

From far off, the Darrow patriarch heard the King begin to speak, and his every word filled him with loathing, enough that he straightened himself and raised his head to meet the gaze of the Black King. Beside him stood his cursed adopted daughter. The girl ruined everything. Though she was in truth a daughter of Hoshido, as she stood side by side with the King, he could scarcely believe it. She may have the blood of Queen Mikoto flowing in her veins, but she was the daughter of the king. So focused on the royals was he, he barely noticed his son. Jacob was at the princess's side, dressed in the livery of a servant, and his wide grey eyes watched him. The insult, the audacity of the king. He dared to turn his son into a servant! Jacob was better off dead than suffering such an insult, even if he did not realize it.

Upon his platform the King stood and spoke, his words amplified by magic, carried throughout the square and even echoed through the streets beyond. "People of Eahlston, we are here today to bear witness to the death of the greatest traitors Nohr has seen these past twenty years. My Inquisitors have discovered evidence of these faithless wretches conspiring and providing intelligence to Hoshido." An outcry broke out from the crowd, clamors for death, justice, and just plain cries of hate broke out.

Garon watched the crowd and from the corner of his eye, he noticed the boy flinch at the crowd's anger towards his family. His flesh was pale and his eyes were wide with fear and a hint of guilt. The sight of his family on the stages before him had been more than enough to remind him of the price of treason. But he would watch, he would see everything that he was fortunate enough to have escaped. "The crimes against you my people, and against Nohr itself are grievous indeed. Yet this thrice cursed swine played a vital role in the death of my beloved Katerina. Former Lord Peadar Darrow provided Sumeragi with the information needed to confront me. Because of his actions, his self-serving greed, our Queen is dead. I killed Sumeragi like the dog he was for what he did that day. His pride, his arrogance, and his _honor_ led to the death of an innocent woman. And now we will see his accomplices pay for their crimes. For it was not only Peadar who participated in the conspiracy, his wife and daughter took part and have played an active role in this treachery. In accordance with their crimes I have stripped their noble titles and have sentenced the entire Darrow family to death. Inquisitors you many begin." Garon ordered his voice barely audible over the angry roars of the crowd, so incensed were they at what the Darrows had done. They would pay, they would suffer, they would die for what they had done. The only reason that the Darrows were not yet dead by the crowd's hands was the knowledge that the Inquisitors would make them suffer for what they had done.

The grandmotherly Inquisitor smiled widely as she carefully selected a hooked dagger and with a warm and comforting smile, she plunged the blade into Paedar Darrow, causing the former lord to scream in pain. The dagger did not go too deep and it was placed precisely so that the man would not die too soon, oh she laughed at the man's pain it would soon get much worse. She drew the blade down opening his belly and began the gruesome process of disemboweling the cur. His screams grew louder and the crowd roared in approval.

On the other platform Finola and Morven Darrow were being lashed by the whips. Braided leather struck flesh, as their dresses were quickly reduced to tatters. The bits of bone and barbed metal tied to the whip dug and ripped flesh from the body leaving deep bloody wounds that sometimes even revealed bone. The whipping halted as the soldiers started in and began to beat the women with their fists, causing pain, but never in such a way to give the women a merciful end.

On the stage, their son watched horrified and disgusted at the sight. He had little affection for his family, and upon learning what they had done he knew that they deserved this. Yet, they were still his family. As he watched as Hertha gleefully remove his father's organs and the Inquisitors begin a new round of whipping, he shuddered in horror, fear, disgust, and utter terror as his family screamed in new and more horrible pain. He had long since vomited what meager food he had in his belly, but still he heaved at the sight before him. This is what would happen to him if anything happened to Eleanor. He knew it, the King had said so, but as he watched the people cheer as his family was tortured, he knew that any of these people would gladly see him dead too. Eleanor soothingly rubbed his back trying to bring him some measure of comfort, but he knew that nothing would comfort him, he would never forget this day, never forget the price of treason.

After the sun had begun to sink in the sky, the King finally allowed the Darrows to die. They were so injured, broken, and bleeding that they couldn't even be recognized. Paedar was barely alive as his neck was laid on the block, yet as his eyes fluttered open for one last time, they frantically sought something. As the axe was raised, he saw his son, the boy was pale and trembling like a leaf in his servant's clothes. The sight of the indignity was a final blow to his pride. The axe fell. The crowd erupted in cheers at Paedar's death, and when Morven and Finola met their end and the heads of the traitors were raised on bloody pikes they cheered all the louder.

This was the end of the Darrows, and their deaths would not be forgotten. Not by the people, and certainly not by the son.

-Days Later-

The death of the treacherous Darrows had left the people in a high-strung state. Though they had died, the city was not yet done venting their anger upon the traitors. People by the dozen made trips to the city gates to spit and curse upon the Darrow's rotting heads. Yet there was still an undercurrent of anger in the city. The Darrows were a well-known family and it was quite obvious to many that there was someone missing on the platforms. The people were still incensed at the betrayal of the noble family, the family who had betrayed their Queen to death, and they wanted more blood.

In the days after the execution, father had finalized his business in the city, awarding the Royal Contract to Rhys and authorizing the merchant to partner with additional guilds to meet the needs of Nohr. Yet despite the flurry of events and people that surrounded the royal party, Eleanor found much of her time and attention spent on her ward. The boy had not taken the execution well. He was pale and his flesh was clammy, he flinched at the angry crowds that were gathered around the city. They knew that he was still alive and he was walking on eggshells every time he left their lodgings. Eleanor was rather proud of how Einon and Seren had welcomed her ward into their group, Jacob eventually agreed to Seren's suggestion for his new name. Einon had taken to telling the terrified boy a few stories trying to distract the former lordling, while Seren took the opportunity to hold his hand trying to give him some comfort. By the time they were ready to leave the city Tom had barely begun to recover, let alone begin to learn his new job.

They had just saddled up, Einon and Seren sharing a horse, and Tom had just handed Eleanor her cloak when the inn's staff had exited to bid farewell. "It has been an honor to host you my King. You are always welcome here." The innkeeper declared giving the king a deep bow.

"You have been an excellent host good innkeeper, and I would gladly take you up on your offer when I pass through here again." Garon graciously declared.

Giving a final bow the innkeeper turned to the princess. "And I pray that Gethin may bless your days as you have blessed others. I offer my sympathies for the loss of your mother; I only wish that the entire family of traitors would have suffered."

Tom fidgeted at the words drawing the man's attention. A slow horror crossed the boy's face as the innkeeper got a good look at his face and by the light in his eyes, Tom knew he had been found out. He turned to run only to be snatched by the collar and dragged back.

"You little wretch! You were trying to sneak off and cozy up to the princess, were you? Well I'll have none of that, traitors like yourself deserve only one thing." He declared a violent and hateful look crossed his face as he looked down upon the spawn of those traitors. "You'll die just like the rest of your forsaken family I sw-"

"Innkeeper, I'd like for you to release my servant." Eleanor stated calmly, the command clear in her words despite her polite tone.

Reflexively the innkeeper released the boy, who scurried to hide behind Eleanor's own mount. "But princess that's Jacob Darrow. He's a traitor!" The staff and crowd who had come to watch the sendoff was quickly growing agitated, more than a few began to pick up stones and eye the boy with hate.

"That is where you are wrong, Jacob Darrow is dead. This here is Tom and is innocent of the crimes of the Darrow family." Eleanor stated loudly, her voice loud enough to carry across the crowd. "He helped to reveal the crimes of the family and through his actions my mother's death has been avenged."

The crowd began to murmur.

"Traitor!" A voice called out.

"He's a hero!" exclaimed another, as the crowd was conflicted.

"Execute him!", "Death to the Darrows!" as the crowd began to stir.

Many in the crowd were quickly working themselves into a frenzy. The Royal Guard stood passively by, and even the King sat calmly upon his horse watching expectantly. Eleanor stood in her stirrups and with a flick of her wrist and flash of light she held a white-hot flame in the palm of her hand. The sudden display of magic, and the fierce look on the princess's face stilled the growing mob. In her eyes there was simple command. "You will listen, and you will obey. This boy is under _my_ protection. His life is _mine_. You will not kill him for the sins of a traitorous family. I will not let him be executed for your satisfaction. If you harm a hair on his head, you will experience my vengeance. Now leave us and spread the word, the boy's life is mine, if he is to die it will be at my hand and no others."

Under her glare the crowd began to slowly disperse and leave, casting dirty looks at the traitor and grumbling. The tale spread through the city quickly; Jacob Darrow still lived and he was under the princess's protection. The people of Nohr would soon hear the news of the Princess, they heard of her kindness, her intelligence, and her magical might. And they heard that she was protecting the last Darrow. They would not forget.

 **And we are done, hahaha.**

 **Who thought that this was going to happen? I bet it surprised many of you, but I had long planned for the Darrows to die, though the method of how and why changed, I settled on this reason before I began to write this arc, I hope you were surprised.**

 **As for the torture and punishment the Darrows underwent, it was brutal and they suffered greatly, I apologize if it was graphic, but medieval torture is horrendous, and it could have been worse. Trust me, medieval life could be harsh, but ironically enough public executions were often forms of public entertainment.**

 **Interesting the lead inquisitor I waffled a bit on how I wanted to portray them, be it an experienced and wicked man who turned his grissly talents towards the crown's service, a bright smooth faced lad, but I quite liked the idea of the elderly grandmotherly figure in this role.**

 **Please let me know your thoughts on the chapter. What is your opinion of Eleanor? How does she stand in your eyes? Is she still the annoying brat from the previous chapters, or has she grown? Do you think that Garon's actions were justified? Will his actions have consequences further down the line? What will happen to Jacob, now named Tom? Above all was this an emotionally satisfying chapter? So many things, let me know your thoughts.**

 **While this is the last main chapter there is an epilogue that will be coming out soonish, so please look forward to that.**


	27. Epilogue

**Welcome loyal readers to the final chapter of** _ **Ivory Towers and Dark Courts**_ **. It has been a long journey, and honestly, I am surprised that I have made it. I have frequently classified and referred to myself as a lazy writer. And while there is some truth in that, I have also just completed a story of over 200,000 words. So that is something to celebrate. It has been a long journey to reach this point, and while this particular story is finished, the series still has a long way to go.**

 **I'd like to thank every single one of you who has reviewed this story, your feedback has been very helpful and encouraging. Those of you who have favorited and followed the story, thank you for your interest in the story and to those who have taken the time to read my story in its entirety. With that said, I welcome you all to the epilogue.**

-Ebner Plains 1583 A.G.-

The day was cold, and the wind cut through the soldiers like a knife even as it snapped at the banner they carried with pride. The green dragon of the Thunder Guard proudly flew over their heads as they kept a careful watch over the prince. Leo smiled to himself as he knelt upon the ground and continued his work on the final rune. In the last few months Gareth's platoon had swelled, nearly doubling its original size as he seemed to collect the castoffs of other units. Yet in spite of his decreased standing with the military command, Leo found the Thunder Guard to be a very effective unit. Gareth had spent a great deal of time and effort in training these soldiers, and it showed.

As he focused on the complex rune scheme he had been working on for the last several days he suddenly halted at the sound of a horse rapidly approaching. Rising to his feet he groaned as his muscles protested and screamed from their forced stillness.

"Ready weapons!" The guard's leader shouted out. Immediately weapons were drawn and shields made ready as the horse drew closer. Within a minute the horse and its rider were clear to see. "At ease men, looks like Dastan has a message from Lieutenant Gareth."

Leo's attention was grabbed by this as the horse began to slow its approach. Indeed, upon the saddle of the brown horse was Dastan. The man did not look much different than usual, save for the travel dust staining his body, his swords and armor were slightly askew, and the utterly hateful glare he sent his horse. Finally pulling to a halt the mercenary abandoned his mount with a speed and agility that was surprising, with his feet on solid ground he seemed to regain his usual countenance as he adjusted his armor and checked his weapons.

"Ah Dastan, I see you survived another journey on horseback, and here I thought that this might be the end of you." The guardsman jested.

Dastan shot another hateful glare at the all-too happy horse before turning his attention towards the head of the guard. "Not all of us are natural horsemen Silas. Some of us have to deal with temperamental beasts like Jasper here, who derives far too much pleasure in his efforts to kill me. And yes, I survived despite this beast's best efforts." At this the horse practically preened, causing the soldiers to chuckle lightly.

"Old Jasper temperamental? Why he's one of the more mild horses I've seen in my time. I thought you were part of a traveling festival, I'd have thought that you would be used to animals by now." Silas retorted his tone filled with mirth as he teased his friend.

Shooting an unamused look at his friend, Dastan replied. "I was an acrobat, not the animal tamer. Besides we worked with mostly predators like lions and bears who'd gladly eat pests like Jasper." The horse snorted and somehow seemed to give Dastan a dirty look.

Looking askance at the horse Dastan grabbed a parcel of papers from one of the saddlebags. "Still, I highly doubt that this horse is mild in any form. And yet, despite his best efforts I am here with the message. Prince Leo, Lieutenant Stroud reports that he'll have the storm ready by on the twenty third."

Leo accepted the letters, a smile crossing his face when he noticed Flora's own distinctive writing. He cast aside those thoughts and concentrated on Dastan's words. "The twenty third you say, that gives me another three days to make sure everything is perfect for the ritual. I'd better get back to work."

"Before you do that my prince, why not take a break for lunch, you have been working for hours without stop." Silas offered.

Leo was about to refuse when he felt his legs begin to spasm at the mere thought of returning to his previous crouched position. "A wise suggestion Silas." Stifling a grimace that threatened to break out across his face, Leo began to walk stiffly back towards camp, with the guard falling into place around him.

"Prince Leo, how confident are you that your plan will overcome Hoshido's curse?" Dastan asked.

"I've given this a lot of thought, and while this is a highly intricate and complex ritual, I am confident that if everything goes right, then not only will this succeed, but it might end up putting an end to Hoshido's curse entirely in time."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

Leo smiled, "Wards."

-Eldritch Gate Three Days Later-

The Eldritch Gate was an unusual location. It was once the site of a magnificent temple dedicated to the great Creator, but was now a pile of ruins due to the actions of the First Dragons. The only bit of the original temple that still stood was a door. It stood over thirty feet tall, made of solid white stone that rested in a frame of onyx, strange symbols decorated both the door, and its frame. Many scholars had attempted to understand the mystery of the door, but no one had made any progress.

The site was occasionally used as an outpost for the Wyvern riders, as Camilla had her wing stationed up here not half a year ago. Yet despite its ideal location for a military outpost, the place remained empty and desolate. Animals kept far away from this place as a feeling of foreboding was present that made the skin crawl. Few remained here long despite the protection that it offered. Once an escaped prisoner had spent an entire month up here hiding out before they fled and turned themselves in, half mad with fright.

Yet in spite of all that, Gareth found himself here willingly along with Camilla, her flight, and even Flora, who had not particularly enjoyed the flight, as evidenced by her grumbling. The reason for their presence was the enormous dragon vein located at the Gate. The fount of power beat against his ears like a drum, the glow of the vein visible even to the normal eye.

Camilla came up from behind and grabbed his hand, pulling his attention away and back towards her. "Are you ready for this?"

Gareth smiled at his love. "With you at my side, how can I not be?"

Camilla squeezed his hand tight with a warm smile of her own. "Charmer."

"So, if this works how about we celebrate? After all we could be ending the famine today."

"Hmm, sounds like we should be doing something special then. I can think of a couple of things." Camilla offered with a wink before she walked towards the vein with a bit of sway in her hips.

Gareth smiled and followed her into the vein. With luck, Nohr's famine would be over. Entering the vein Gareth was treated to the full force of the accumulated power of the dragons. Light erupted from the vein the two entered, causing the Eldritch Gate to shine like a star, the strange symbols glowing gold with the reflected light. Gareth plunged _Caelus_ into the stone before reaching out for Camilla's hands. The two shared an encouraging smile before they reached for the power.

The world faded away as they reached deep into the vein for the root of the power that they needed. When they arrived, they found themselves standing in the courtyard of a glorious temple. Gilded doors with foreign symbols lined the walls, yet only the door that led outside the temple remained open. Exiting the temple they could see the beautiful white stone adorned with silver, bronze and even gold that rose high above their heads. The temple was beyond beautiful, with carved images of winged beings, stars, and ancient myths that were long forgotten. Yet there was silence. There was not a living thing present aside from themselves. There was no wind, no shifting rocks, or even the sound of a distant babbling brook. And yet there was the feeling of being watched and judged.

They looked around and saw nothing but the temple and the valley below. As they turned back to the temple, they noticed that a door to the inner parts of the temple was now open. Sharing a glance Gareth and Camilla steeled their courage and stepped forth. Inside the temple were silver stands upon which burned fires that lit their way. The firelight reflected upon the white stone making the halls bright as day. Further carvings and images decorated these walls more intricate and beautiful than any they had ever seen. Still the silence of this place reigned.

They walked through the temple until they came upon what could only be a throne room. A white throne with gold inlays stood at the end of the hall before a large door that mirrored precisely what they had seen of the Eldritch Gate. The silence was heaviest here, the feeling of being watched was so intense that they found their hands straying to their weapons.

Then finally a sound. A low grating sound echoed throughout the throne room. Hearts racing, they drew their weapons and turned to face a wall. There was nothing there, not a person, not a creature, nothing but some lines in the stone. But as they were about to turn away, they saw something that sent a rush of fear through their veins. Words began to appear in the stone, carved there by what might have been an invisible hand.

 _On sacred ground you stand. You come for power you do not comprehend. Yet your cause and intent are just, I see your hearts, I know who you are. Oh, child of secrets, bringer of storms, the mighty Lightning Drake, the path you've set for yourself will challenge you beyond what you can imagine. The refining fires will consume you, and should you forget who you stand for and what you fight for, you will become naught but ash._

Gareth felt a shiver run down his spine at these words. He had dealt with Boreaus, Gethin, and even Halriar, but there was something about this being that commanded more respect, and more fear than anything he had ever encountered before. The words that were written worried him, his life was not easy, but the words had an ominous feeling. Whatever he had experienced there was a feeling that worse was still to come. Camilla reached out and grabbed his hand pulling him from his thoughts. He smiled gratefully, with her at his side he knew that they could conquer any challenge.

 _Daughter of darkness, in the days to come the fate of your people, your kingdom, and your loved ones will rest in your hands. Take comfort in one another now, for the days ahead are perilous indeed._

Camilla frowned at the being's words and gripped Gareth's hand tighter. She would not let anyone take away what was hers. She would fight any that dared to stand against them. Gareth tightened his grip as well, and as Camilla turned to him, she noted the resolve in his eyes. Whatever came their way they would face it together.

 _I have watched your people suffer, I have heard their cries, and have seen their sacrifice. I will aid you in this endeavor. Step forth and accept my power._

A glowing sphere appeared before them, they shared one final look before approaching the sphere. "For Nohr." They said before reaching out. Power filled the two, more than they had ever felt, it scorched their bones and froze their veins, the power whirled and crashed against their souls, and yet it shone brighter than the sun. In an instant they found themselves back on the mountainside and looking down on the kingdom below. Noise and the sounds of the world returned bringing a bit of relief to the two. Desperately clasping hands, they poured out the power shaping and molding it into what they needed. Above them grew an enormous thundercloud. It started small but grew larger and larger, the grey cloud grew darker and darker soon becoming black as night until it blotted out the sun throwing the world into shadow, illuminated only by the flashes of lightning that danced among the clouds. As the minutes became hours the wind picked up and began to howl about the mountain as lightning flashed and thunder rattled their very bones. The wyverns huddled low to the ground, not daring to let their wings open for fear of being swept away. With one final effort Gareth and Camilla guided the storm towards the plains, before collapsing to the ground, sweat drenching their bodies as their chests heaved, greedily pulling lungfuls of air as they gasped for breath.

Seeing their employers collapsed, Flora and Beruka darted to forward to help the two. Reaching them they noticed that the earth they had been standing on, rather than scorched by lightning, was full of fresh green grass _Caelus's_ blade sparking amongst the grass, much like the massive storm that raged overhead. Helping their lieges to their feet, Flora found herself stifling a smile as she noticed that two's joined hands. They began to lead the two nobles back to the wyverns when something astonishing happened. The Eldritch Gate opened.

Two figures emerged, one tall and the other as short as Beruka. The large figure was dressed in eye popping yellow and red while the shorter was dressed in a luxurious blue robe with silver designs embedded across the hem. Gareth and Camilla struggled to right themselves as they looked upon these people. Seeing the newcomers the wyverns and their soldiers began to stir and arm themselves. Amidst all this the taller figure stepped forth like a grand showman and gave a large bow, just as the gate shut itself once more.

"Greetings, I am Odin the Dark, and this is my lovely bride, Frija the Bright. We have come to help the people of this land in the war against the most vile and powerful of foes. By my eldritch powers I swear that I will bring a most gruesome end to the foul hellspawn that dares to threaten this land, upon the blood that flows through my veins I so swear."

Frija seemed to sigh wearily before joining her husband and giving him a swift elbow to his ribs, causing the man to wince and clutch his ribs edging away from his wife. "I apologize for my husband's … exuberance, but we are here to help this _I_ swear."

Gareth and Camilla exchanged glances. The princess sighed in defeat. "I guess we'll have to postpone those celebrations."

Gareth sadly nodded, before raising Camilla's hand to his lips and giving it a kiss, a promise shining in his eyes as they prepared to tackle this new challenge.

-Ebner Plains-

Leo watched as the black roiling mass of clouds drew ever nearer, they had been steadily approaching for the past hour, but now they were here. Though his heart beat faster than it ever had before, he was ready. This was his moment. He would save Nohr. His dreams would come true. Grasping _Brynhildr_ , Leo poured his magic into the master rune scheme. Bright purple light flared from the runes shining like a beacon in the desolate plains. Around the edges of the plains, rune schemes that he and other trusted mages had created around the once fertile plain flared to life in response to Leo's actions with the master rune. Hundreds of intricate beacons of magic lit up the darkening plain. He poured all his will, all his magic into the runes. Steadily the runes along the plains began to respond, the ward schemes began to rise and take form. It would work.

A bolt of lightning struck not a hundred feet away ended that thought all too quickly. He raised he eyes to the storm and he realized that Gareth and Camilla had overdone it. The lightning flashed about the clouds angrily and ominously, all too soon it would unleash its fury, and the wards were not yet ready. Desperately he reached and poured everything he had into the master rune, and the wards did rise faster but it was not enough. Five bolts fell in rapid succession across the plains causing the earth to tremble from the might of the heavens. In desperation he reached for _Brynhildr_ , the tome was more than knowledge, it held a power all its own. He needed its power now, he needed it if the plains were to survive and not burn, if they turned to ash, Nohr would never recover.

Bolts of lightning fell across the plains the earth trembled beneath their wrath. Leo felt his heart crumble, Nohr's future would burn, he could see it, the fires starting to lick the dry and barren earth. No, he refused to let that happen. He reached for the might of _Brynhildr_ and took hold of its ancient power. Magic flooded his body as he added it's might to his own. The glowing wards that had risen suddenly snapped into position. A massive dome surrounded Ebner plains, the wards glowing a brilliant gold as they began to harmonize.

As the sky roared its fury with massive bolts of lightning striking the wards, the runes began to react accordingly. The wards captured nature's wrath and channeled it according to Leo's design. On the glowing ward walls, a complex script began to write itself. Words of power to protect from Hoshido's curse appeared. Leo's attention was firmly on the master rune, the stress of the storm was greater than he had expected, but he refused to let his wards fall. Rain fell and the wind howled, soaking and chilling him, yet he felt nothing. Finally, the last word was written. The wards were set, the plains were safe from the curse.

Sighing, Leo collapsed to his knees, exhaustion striking like a hammer. He wearily raised his eyes as he saw the wards begin to fade from view, the magic sinking into the earth and fulfilling its purpose. The rain fell in sheets quenching what fire had begun to spread. Buffeted by the wind Leo shivered as the cold rain dripped down his drenched body. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed as the storm brought the needed nourishment to the plains. The rain paused; Leo looked up to see Lord Ebner standing there with a cloak blocking the rain. The weary tanned Lord he had met those months ago looked more jubilant than any person Leo had ever seen, a smile as large and as bright as the sun crossed the man's face as he helped Leo to his feet. "You've done it lad! You've really done it! Haha Ebner Plains will live again."

Walking weakly back to camp with Lord Ebner helping him along, Leo let the pride he felt warm him. Nohr would live. As he drifted off to sleep that night, he let that thought carry him into his dreams.

-Krakenburg Castle Two Weeks Later-

"It's not enough." Lord Bernard declared, his voice weary and troubled.

"Sadly, I must agree." A clearly pregnant Lady Morgan declared, her pleasant features twisted in concern.

Leo bristled at what he was hearing. "My ritual was a success. Ebner Plains is shielded from Hoshido's curse, the land there will recover and be producing food soon. I even devised a way for my wards to weaken and eventually break Hoshido's barrier. Within a decade Hoshido's greatest defense will fall and their land will be open to invasion."

Lady Morgan gave Leo a bitter smile that rang hollow. "Your ritual is unprecedented and would save Nohr in time, but the kingdom simply does not have that time."

"We put all our hopes on you Prince Leo," Iago began, a sneer on his face. "Yet it seems that we were wrong to place such a heavy burden on your young shoulders."

"And you think Eleanor could have done better?!" Leo challenged, glaring at the greasy haired advisor, cutting to the heart of the matter.

Several of the nobles and advisors in attendance shifted nervously at the prince's challenge, yet more met Leo's gaze with judgment clear in their eyes. "I think the answer to that question is obvious Prince Leo." Lady Verus decreed. "While you may be a talented mage, your sister has magic in her very blood. She would not have failed her people."

Leo's hands clenched as he shot the lady a venomous glare. "I have not failed my people. _Brynhildr_ chose me."

"And it clearly chose wrong." The lady replied. "That it would think a bastard child like you could compare with the Queen's own daughter is a mystery."

"Enough." Garon ordered, forestalling any retribution that Leo might have dealt. "Lady Verus, regardless of my standing with Leo's late mother, he is still my son, and I will not tolerate slurs against him. I expect you to mind your tongue." The threat in his voice stilled many of the old nobility. With the public execution of the Darrows not even a month old, the old nobility were being very cautious in their dealings with the King.

Leo smiled gratefully at father's defense, yet when he saw the disappointment in father's gaze he felt the blow like an arrow to the heart. "Unfortunately, son, while your efforts are worthy of respect and renown, they are three years too late. At our current rate Nohr would last another three years before the kingdom begins to collapse. Our coffers are running dry, the Mataran lands will take another few years before they can begin to contribute meaningfully to our food supply, and the Ice Tribe is already doing all that they can. We need an immediate influx of food, not a solution that will take years. If we do not do something soon then we will lose hundreds of thousands of our citizens to Hoshido's curse. We need a course of action that at the very least will allow us to survive for Leo's actions to take effect."

"Give _Brynhildr_ to Eleanor." Lord Cartwright called.

"Hear, hear." Lady Ellores agreed along with many others of the nobility. Their lack of faith in him and his abilities was insulting and undeserved, but one that clearly many shared. The people needed a miracle, and he had done everything he could, taking wards further than any has ever attempted, but it wasn't enough.

" _Brynhildr_ has made its choice. The tome will not suffer any who attempt to remove it from its chosen." Garon stated, ending that line of thought. "Until the book deems him unworthy, he passes it onto a successor, or his death, _Brynildr_ is his." The king's words stilled the grumbling, but more than a few of the nobles shot some considering looks at the prince. "We need another option. Lady Morgan is there any way that we can speed up the restoration of Ebner Plains?"

"Removing the poison from the earth is quite labor intensive." Morgan explained, her hands resting on her large belly. "Eleanor's goliaths are a blessing in this endeavor, but even so the process will not be sped up much more. We are already doing what we can, but unless we learn what the Hoshidans used when they poisoned our fields then we are stuck at the rate we're going."

This news did not go over well as the assembled Lords and Ladies began to mutter amongst themselves. Worry was in the air, yet there was one who seemed all too calm.

"My King," began Iago, "I have given this matter a great deal of thought should Prince Leo fail to save our kingdom. We need another source of food if our people are to survive long enough, we need to conquer a land that can provide what we need. Matara shows promise, but it will be years before it can contribute in the way that we so desperately need. I recommend that we invade Silvanus."

A voice scoffed from a corner in the room. The assembled Lords and Ladies turned to see Gunter rising to his feet. The old battle-scarred knight sending the advisor a challenging glare. "You think it wise to attack the tribes of the Black Woods? Do you even know a single thing about the warrior tribes that infest those woods? If we go to war it will not be a simple and quick endeavor, a war with the tribes can last for years."

Iago turned his gaze to the scarred knight and sneered at the man. "I see that your courage is failing you in your old age Gunter." He turned his attention to the King. "My liege, our choices are few and our need is great. The forests of Silvanus are full of wild game, their land is untouched by Hoshido's curse, and they are divided amongst themselves. Unlike the Ice Tribe, or the Matarans, these people are not united. There is no one who commands their loyalty, they have no king or great chief, they are vulnerable."

Gunter shook his head. "These people may not be united, but I guarantee that if we invade that will quickly change. The people of the Black Woods are proud and do not suffer intruders onto their land. Any force we send will meet stiff opposition, and if they are not prepared, they will be eradicated. Need I remind you of the last time we attempted to invade Silvanus?"

Iago waved the thought away. "I am well aware of what happened, this time things will be different."

Gunter narrowed his eyes at the advisor. "Why?"

"I am aware of the casualties that we will face, particularly in the opening months of this campaign. We will lose entire companies I have no doubt, but we will learn and adapt. Our first troops will be a necessary loss, but their sacrifice will pave the way for Nohr's salvation."

"Do you truly think the military will be willing to toss away soldiers like this?" Gunter challenged his voice quiet with a growing fury.

Iago smiled. "They will if the troops are an embarrassment, I propose that we send your own protégée to the front."

"You'd sacrifice Gareth in this mad plan?!" Gunter asked, his voice low and dangerous.

"Why I suspect that he'll jump at the chance. An assignment such as this can win much glory for a soldier, particularly one of his age and experience." The assembled nobility shifted, clearly not too eager to allow Gareth a chance to restore his reputation within the military ranks. Yet if the campaign was truly as dangerous as it sounded, then this might be a perfect opportunity to get rid of the murderer once and for all.

Gunter glared at the slimy advisor. The blasted serpent's words seemed to be swaying the council towards his plan, and a quick glance at the King showed signs that he too was coming around to the idea. He knew what would happen, for all his intellect and ability, Iago was only a decent general, he lacked the flexibility needed to adapt to changing circumstances. If he was put in charge of this campaign, Gunter had no doubt that Gareth would not survive the war. Iago would see that the boy would meet his end, either out of spite, greed or just plain incompetence. He could not allow that to happen.

"If this is the course you would take King Garon, then I shall – offer my services. I will not send our men off to war under an incompetent general." Gunter declared with no small distaste in his words.

Garon turned his attention to the aged knight, surprise visible in his eyes before his stern and kingly visage banished the flicker of emotion. "I accept your service Lord Gunter, and I appoint you to lead the Silvanus conquest as General. You have the authority to take what troops and supplies you will need to conquer the Black Woods. Make your forces ready, you have three months."

Gunter nodded once before sweeping out of the room collecting Iago as he passed. When spring arrived, Nohr would march once more unto war.

-Dusk's Shield-

Eleanor watched from her tower as Jacob crossed the courtyard. His shoulders were hunched and he hurried quickly across the stones trying to escape the glares and taunts of the soldiers. From the moment she had returned to her old home, the soldiers and staff of the mighty fortress had made their opinion of Jacob well known. Within that first week, there had been an attempt on the boy's life. Had she not had her magical creatures watching him, then Jacob would have surely perished. From that point on, she had made it clear to everyone that Jacob was under her protection, with promises of vengeance upon any that harmed him.

While Jacob struggled to adjust to his new station in life as a servant and the last surviving member of the treacherous Darrows, her other charges had been well received by the staff. Einon was taking to his lessons quite well, the boy absorbing the tricks and methods Eleanor had to teach him. He was currently learning some knife work from some of the soldiers down in the training field. He was coming along nicely, Eleanor suspected that he'd be ready within two or so years. With some more training she was confident that Einon would become a great spy, perhaps even a spymaster if he showed some leadership skills.

Seren meanwhile, was the darling of the staff. Her excitement and cheer lifted the spirits and brought smiles to the faces of the servants. The child was charming in her manners, such as they were, and had proven that she had a great thirst for knowledge. In the weeks since she had brought the siblings into her service, Eleanor and George had taken the effort to teach the children their letters. It had scarcely been a month since they had entered her care, they were making great strides in their education. Seren was particularly eager when Eleanor explained all the different types of magic that one could learn by reading.

Eleanor sighed as she saw Jacob trip over a stone and fall to his knees, dropping the rolls of parchment he was carrying. Bridgette, Eleanor's old steward was quick to spot the incident, and she swooped in like a hawk and began to upbraid the boy for his error. Jacob had a long way to go if he was to make it as a servant.

Turning away Eleanor returned her attention to her own room. Seren was working through a new spell with George walking her through the stages. On her own table, with its black binding, the magnificent green tree adorning the cover with small opal stars dotting its face was the tome that she was creating. There, written in her own hand, were the rituals, words, and runes needed for force magic, a powerful, but obscure branch of magic that Eleanor was confident would be quite useful should she master it.

The research and understanding of this particular brand of magic was difficult, but paled in comparison to what she was attempting. She cast spell after spell, to carve the echo of the magic into the tome. Each time the spell was cast more progress was made, but it was incredibly slow going. She had been working on this particular spell for over two weeks and she was not even a quarter way through the process. She was about to get back to the matter when the door opened admitting a brown-haired servant girl about Eleanor's age, she had deep brown eyes, and she wore a long-sleeved brown dress with a high collar, in her hands was a tray full of food and tea.

"Pardon the intrusion Princess, but the cooks were thinking that you could do with some refreshments." The servant girl said as she hefted the tray careful to keep the tea from spilling.

"Ah just what we need, you can set the tray on whatever table you'd like." Eleanor replied some warmth and cheer working its way into her voice as she turned her attention back to the tome before her. It was exhausting, but it was worth it. In time, this tome of hers would rival even _Brynhildr_.

The servant approached carefully, the tray making little noises as she navigated Eleanor's messy room. She eventually found a relatively clear table near the princess, setting the tray down she arranged everything just so before turning to Eleanor.

"Is there anything else that you need princess?" The girl asked as she fiddled with something in her pocket.

Eleanor glanced up, hearing something in the girl's tone, before she dismissed it and turned her attention back to her own work. "No that will be all."

"Yes princess." The girl stated before dipping into a curtsy. As she rose, she took something from her pocket and lunged for Eleanor. Rusty reflexes kicked in and saved her life as Eleanor stumbled away from the attack, tripping on the hem of her robe she fell to the floor as the servant girl readied her knife for another attack. She had fallen, her magic was exhausted, she had no weapons, George was on the other side of the room, as the girl lunged once more with her knife in desperation Eleanor reached for the tome. Even partially written the runes and words contained power. As the knife drew close Eleanor cast her spell. A wall of invisible force formed in front of her shielding her from the knife. The knife struck the invisible shield and was halted barely an inch from Eleanor's flesh.

Heart pounding Eleanor watched with wide red eyes as the girl pressed on desperate to drive the knife into her heart. Her face was contorted in a vicious snarl, her eyes were full of hate as she desperately pushed on, straining against the shield. To Eleanor's horror she felt the shield slipping away, the magic was failing before her very eyes. The blade came closer and closer. Triumph was shining in the girl's eyes when a large green hand seized the servant girl and threw her across the room. She hit the stone wall with a heavy thump and a sharp crack before she fell to the floor and lay still.

With eyes wide with horror and panic Eleanor looked to see George angrily glaring at the body of the servant girl, his large fists clenching and unclenching. Seren was across the room frozen in place her eyes wide and her body trembling. Climbing to her feet Eleanor quickly attended to Seren. "Seren don't look at it. Okay look at me, no don't look at it. Now sweetie I need you to do me a favor, okay can you do that for me? Go out and find Commander Cadeyrn. Alright." Seren looked at her with wide glassy eyes, but she nonetheless nodded weakly.

With her apprentice out of the room Eleanor turned her attention back to George, he saved her. Had he not been here, she'd have died, of that she had no doubt. That thought ran through her mind as soldiers burst into her chambers, weapons drawn and ready. Cadeyrn stepped through the troops and upon seeing her he ordered his troops to remove the body.

As the troops picked up the body of the servant girl a single question ran through her mind. Why?

A week of investigations by the inquisitors had revealed no answers. "Princess, we have investigated the situation thoroughly." The fortress's inquisitor began. "The girl-"

"Milda."

"Princess?"

"Her name was Milda."

The inquisitor shuffled his feet nervously but nodded in agreement nonetheless. "Milda seems to have no contacts with any noble family. She was employed here when she was a young girl and has only met those nobles who have visited here, and even then, only in passing. I am confident that no noble family in Nohr have put the girl, I mean Milda up to her actions. We could find no extra gold coin or even any valuable objects within her possession that would link her to anyone of wealth attempting to buy her off."

"I assume you investigated the possibility of the Darrow branch family's putting Milda up to this?"

"Quite thoroughly your highness. We even put a considerable amount of effort into determining whether she was contacted by Hoshidan spies. Alas it seems that this was merely a crime of passion." The inquisitor declared.

Eleanor looked over the inquisitor. Though he had confirmed that Milda was not in the employ of anyone, the question of why remained unanswered. She frowned and was about to order a more thorough investigation when Einon caught her eye. She perceived by a mere hint of an expression that the boy had some additional information. "You are dismissed for now inquisitor, though be aware that I may have more work for you in the future."

"As you command your highness." The inquisitor declared with a bow.

Eleanor turned her attention to Einon once the man had left the room. "I take it that you have something to add to the inquisitor's report? After all you have been rather scarce these past few days."

The boy swallowed but nodded nonetheless. He took a breath and then he began. "I asked around about Milda, among her friends and colleagues. It is not a common occurrence for a servant to turn on their employer in such a way. I believe I know why she did it, but I warn you my lady that it is not a flattering tale."

"I need to know the truth Einon, what was it that pushed Milda to commit such an act. She had to know that such an act, even if successful, would lead to her death."

Einon nodded. "I suppose the whole matter began with a squire." He let those words hang in the air for a moment to gauge her expression. "Milda was being courted by Peter, a squire serving under Knight Armel. The two had been seeing one another for months when you and Silas snuck out of the fortress using their forms to do so."

"For a woman to be seen going out with a man unchaperoned, in such a bold manner as you did, well, they often earn a rather cruel and troublesome reputation."

"So, she blamed me for unjustly giving her the reputation of a tart, is that it?"

"That is but the beginning. You see, when you left as you did the castle went into a panic. The Commander dispatched the soldiers all across the land to search for you, and the Inquisitor took Milda and Peter into his care. It was quite obvious after all that they had some hand in your escape. I can only guess at what happened. The inquisitor was desperate. You had just disappeared under his watch, and he needed to know why and where. He was not gentle in his methods. Ever since that day Milda had taken to wearing long-sleeved dresses, no matter the weather, the inquisitor's questions and attentions had left cruel and horrid looking marks upon her body. Burns and brands littered her arms and her back. When you returned, she spent nearly an entire month recovering from her day in the inquisitor's care. Sadly, she was the fortunate one. Peter succumbed under the inquisitor's attentions, I'm told that when they hastily buried him, he did not even resemble himself."

"So, there it is." Eleanor whispered to herself. That day she had ruined two lives and ended another, all because of her selfishness. She had seen the inquisitors' handiwork firsthand, that a pair of innocents had suffered under their cruel care was almost too horrible for words. She well knew the threat that loomed over her protectors should they fail to keep her safe. Father's wrath was a swift and terrible thing, to this day she had never realized how far people would go to avoid it.

A pair of lovers were dead now. The male, killed a long time ago during her thoughtless excursion. The female dead at the hands of George barely a week ago. Both of their deaths lay at her feet. She ruined their lives. This was not a crime of passion, but rather a desperate and ill thought out attempt at justice that would never come.

She had resolved to be better, and no matter how painful this fact was, she refused to shy away from the truth. Her selfishness had killed two honest citizens of her own kingdom. She had resolved to be better, to be a person that mother would be proud of, but right now she could only despair at the unintended consequences of her actions. How many other lives had been ruined because of her? One? Two? A dozen? She had a great deal of power, and for so much of her life she had used it for her benefit rather than others. She looked out the window of her tower and hardened her resolve. She had failed, now she knew just how much of a failure she was. Her course through life had left a turbulent wake behind her.

"Thank you Einon. You've done well, I'm impressed with how you've improved." Eleanor spoke, her voice showing strength she did not feel. "Do not shy away from the truth. We need the truth to guide our thoughts and action, no matter how painful, or we risk stumbling along our path. I am proud of you for bringing me the truth that no one else thought to." She looked at him with a deep contemplative expression as he nodded before she turned away.

From the corner of her eye she watched as the boy gave a bow, before exiting the chamber. He was a coming along quickly. He seemed to be a natural. She turned away from her window and looked upon her room, the place had been tidied recently, a new rug brought in to replace the one that Milda's blood had stained beyond repair. Lives had been ruined by her actions, many of which had been done in the heat of the moment with little thought. As she turned towards her desk, she recalled that another life hanged in the balance. She looked through her letters for the one she wrote months ago, after a careful search she called for George.

"George have you seen a letter that I wrote to Felix?"

 **And we are done.**

 **This story has taken over two years to finish. It has taught me a lot and in writing this I have found a greater confidence in my own abilities. This has been a long and at times trying journey, especially the training arc, that seemed to drag on forever when I was writing it, but it has also been very rewarding. I thank all those who have taken the time to review this story, I know that I am not the fastest writer, but I hope that you all have appreciated the quality that I bring to my work.**

 **Now for some notes on what we saw here. Big things to note, we have Odin the Dark, and his short but feisty bride Frija the bright, free digital cookie to those who can figure out who she is. I've been wanting to bring them in for a while now, and they are finally here, alas they come in at the epilogue, oh darn.**

 **Eleanor once again faces the consequences of her actions, negative they are which should surprise no one. She is in the process of creating her own spell book, but as the chapter explains the task in neither quick nor easy. Also it seems that she has misplaced an important letter, I wonder where it is, and what consequences it will have further down the line?**

 **Overall this has been a great story, and I loved writing nearly every bit of it, particularly the big battle scene in the golem village, that was some of my best work I have to say. So what does the future hold for me? Well as I have now demonstrated that I can in fact write a full story, albeit part one, I will be concentrating my efforts into writing an original fantasy novel of my own. I am still thinking through it, but I do have the general plot down. What does that mean for this series? Well I will continue it, but I will not be devoting all my thoughts and energies to it. You can expect some one shots and so forth, but aside from that I cannot promise much more. Once again thank you for reading my story and joining me on this journey.**


End file.
